Magenta I
by Maginisha
Summary: Willkommen in der World of Warcraft
1. Wie alles begann

**Wie alles begann**

"Magenta!", schallte eine energische Stimme durch den sonnenbeschienenen Obsthain der Abtei von Northshire. "Magenta! Nun komm endlich, die Herrin wartet nicht gern."

Die ältere Frau hielt sich die Hand über die Augen, um besser sehen zu können, doch von dem jungen Mädchen war nichts zu sehen. Ärgerlich wollte sie sich schon umdrehen, als neben ihr etwas zu Boden plumspte.

"Ach verflucht!", murrte die Verursacherin des Geräuschs, rappelte sich hoch und klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern "Jetzt ist mir das Eichhörnchen wieder entwischt. Du bist Schuld, Milly, wenn ich im Winter wieder keine Handschuhe habe."

Die Frau stemmte die Hände in die üppigen Hüften und musterte das Mädchen, das jetzt immer noch fluchend einige Blätter aus ihren blutroten Haaren fischte. Ihre Farbe hatte Magenta damals ihren Namen eingebracht, als Milly das kleine Mädchen an einem stürmischen Herbsttag vor der Tür ihrer Herrin gefunden hatte. Seit damals waren nun bereits 16 Jahre vergangen und aus dem kleinen Mädchen war eine junge Frau geworden mit dem größten Dickschädel, den Milly je gesehen hatte.

"Du solltest dich beeilen, mein Kind.", sagte Milly nun sanfter, wenn auch mit einer gewissen Dringlichkeit in der Stimme. "Die Meisterin schickt mich. Sie verlangt dich zu sehen."

"Ich komm ja schon", brummelte Magenta und steckte sich noch schnell zwei Äpfel in die Rocktasche, bevor sie Milly zum Haus folgte. Unwillig ließ sie es über sich ergehen, dass Milly ihr noch schnell einen Dreckfleck vom Kinn rubbelte, bevor sie die steile Treppe zum Studierzimmer ihrer Mentorin Drusilla La Salle hinaufstieg.Dort angekommen klopfte sie und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort von drinnen. Nach einer Weile wurde sie jedoch ungeduldig und wollte schon nach der Türklinke greifen, als sie von drinnen Stimmen vernahm. Neugierig legte sie das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.

"Das ist nicht Euer Ernst.", beschwerte sich eine unbekannte Stimme. "Ausgerechnet _ich_ soll diese Göre dabei begleiten?"

"Das ist mein Wunsch, Dämon, und du wirst ihm gehorchen!", hauchte die Stimme von Magentas Meisterin.

"Ja ja, alles klar.", tönte die andere Stimme respektlos dazwischen. "Ich hab schon verstanden. Sonst schick ihr mich zurück in die Ewigen Eishöllen von Azaroth und so weiter... Ich kenn die Tour."

"So höre denn meinen Befehl.", erklang wieder Drusillas Stimme. "Du wirst meine Schülerin Magenta begleiten, jedem ihrer Befehle gehorchen und sie vor den Gefahren der Nacht und des Waldes beschützen, bis sie in Stormwind angekommen ist."

"Und danach kann ich gehen?", fragte die andere Stimme wieder dazwischen und lachte meckernd.

Inzwischen schien der Dämon Drusilla an den Rand ihrer nicht unbedingt sprichwörtlichen Geduld gebracht zu haben.

"Halt endlich den Schnabel und hör zu!", fauchte sie. "Wenn ich noch ein Wort höre, verfüttere ich dich an den Sukkubus."

"Ich könnte mir keinen schöneren Tod vorstellen.", gab der Dämon rotzfrech zurück. "Die Braut ist echt heiß."

Ein Stöhnen antwortete dieser Feststellung. Magenta konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie ihre Meisterin begann, sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Sie nutzte das Schweigen, um noch einmal anzuklopfen.

"Tritt ein.", rief Drusilla von innen. Als Magenta ihrem Befehl Folge leistete, hatte sich ihre Meisterin schon wieder auf ihren _Thron_, wie Magenta den klobigen Stuhl in der mit allerlei magischen Utensilien vollgestopften Dachkammer heimlich nannte, zurückgezogen. Dabei hatte sie wie immer darauf geachtet hatte, ihre dunkelviolette Robe kunstvoll zu drapieren, als hielte sie tatsächlich Hofstaat vor einer jubelnden Zuschauermenge. Tatsächlich bestand ihr Publikum allerdings nur aus einer barfüßige Magenta und... dem Dämon.

"Was ist das denn?", riefen Magenta und der Dämon gleichzeitig aus und rümpften unisono die Nase über die Erscheinung des anderen.

Der Dämon fing sich als Erster wieder. "Ihr habt mir nicht gesagt, dass ich mit einem Bauerntrampel durch die Lande ziehen soll.", fauchte er und verschränkte die dürren Ärmchen vor der behaarten Brust.

Magenta schnappte nach Luft. Was erlaubte sich dieser mickrige Plagegeist überhaupt? Selbst eine Hexenmeisterschülerin durfte doch etwas mehr Respekt erwarten von einer Höllenkreatur, die ihr noch nicht einmal bis zum Knie ging und die noch dazu aussah, als hätte ihr Vater eine unsittliche Beziehung zu einer Ziege gehabt. Zumindest ließen die leicht überdimensionierten Hörner diesen Schluss zu. Unter dem großen, gehörnten Kopf mit den Fledermausohren, der krummen Hakennase und den tückisch funkelnden Augen saß ein magere, zerbrechlicher Körper mit spindeldürren Armen und Beinen, der über und Über mit kurzen, schmutzig braunem Fell bedeckt war. Zu allem Überfluss hatte die Kreatur auch noch eine schwächlich flackernde Flammenkorona, die latent nach faulen Eiern roch, und einen dünnen Pinselschwanz. Dagegen kam sich Magenta in ihrer leicht verschlissenen, braunen Leinenrobe noch recht ansehnlich vor...auch wenn ihre Füße dringend eine Wäsche nötig gehabt hätten.

"_Das_", unterbrach Drusilla das Blickduell der beiden, "ist dein neuer Wichtel. Sein Name ist Pizkol und er wird dir von nun an dienen."

"Lieber sterb ich.", zischte der Dämon.

"Es hindert dich keiner.", maulte Magenta. Vielleicht würde sie so einen besseren Dämon bekommen. Irgendwas Beindruckendes.

"RUHE JETZT!", donnerte Drusilla und ließ kurz erkennen, welche Mach tatsächlich hinter dem pompösen Äußeren stecken _konnte_, wenn sie nur wollte. Doch der Anfall hielt nicht lange. Erschöpft ließ sich die schwarzhaarige Hexenmeisterin sich wieder in ihren Sessel zurückgleiten. Ihre dunkel geschminkten Augen ruhten eine Weile auf ihrer Schülerin, bis sie mit zurückgekehrtem Rauch in der Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Mein alter Freund Gakin Dunkelbinder hat nach dir geschickt, Magenta. Er ist auf der Suche nach einer neuen Schülerin und zieht dich dafür in Betracht."

"Aber _Ihr _seid doch meine Meisterin.", antwortet Magenta verwirrt. "Warum sollte ich zu diesem Dunkelbinder gehen."

Drusilla war ganz offensichtlich nicht begeistert von diesem Einwand. Ungeduldig wedelte sie mit der Hand, so dass ihre zahlreichen Armreifen und Ringe ein klingelndes Glockenspiel bildeten.

"Zunächst einmal solltest du dich geehrt fühlen, dass so ein großer Meister wie Gakin Dunkelbinder es überhaupt für nötig hält, deinen Namen zu kennen.", wies sie Magenta zurecht. "Darüber hinaus hast du in der Hauptstadt ganz andere Möglichkeiten dich ausbilden zu lassen. Ich will ehrlich sein, mit der Hexenmeisterei allein, wirst du nicht reich werden. Du musst einen Beruf erlernen, der dich ernähren kann. Oder meinst du vielleicht, ich füttere dich dein ganzes Leben lang durch."

Magenta überhörte geflissentlich das hämische Kichern des Dämons und nickte gehorsam. Es war nicht ratsam, Drusilla zu verärgern, wenn sie in einer solchen Stimmung war. Die Beschwörung des Wichtels schien an ihren Kräften gezehrt zu haben. Außerdem erschien Magenta die Möglichkeit, Northshire zu verlassen, nicht unbedingt die schlechteste zu sein. Endlich mal raus auf diesem langweiligen Kaff, dessen größte Attraktion der wöchentlich Markt war und die größte Aufregung darin bestand, die Wein- und Rübenernte im Herbst vor den im Wald umherstreifenden Räuberbanden zu beschützen. Allerdings gab es dabei noch ein Problem...Missmutig schielte Magenta zu ihrem ziegengehörnten Begleiter hinüber, der ihr prompt die Zunge herausstreckte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Immer noch schlecht gelaunt schlurfte Magenta den Weg bis in die schummrige Küche hinunter, um Milly mit dem Abendessen zu helfen. Drusilla hat ihr zu guter Letzt nämlich noch verkündet, dass sie gleich morgen früh aufbrechen würde, noch bevor der erste Hahn gekräht hatte. Bei allem Hang zur Dramatik fand Magenta, dass _mittags_ aufstehen durchaus ausreichend gewesen wäre. Mit der Aussicht auf eine kurze Nacht malträtierte sie solange das Gemüse, bis es Milly zu bunt wurde.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie ärgerlich und entriss Magenta das Messer, bevor diese noch eine Kartoffel auf die Größe einer stattlichen Erbse zurechtgeschnitzt hatte. "So schlechte Laune hattest du das letzte Mal, als dich Martin Stratford und seine beiden Freunde in den Entenweiher geworfen haben."

Magenta erinnerte sich nur ungern an diesen Vorfall. Von allen Dorfbewohnern, die mit Argwohn zum Turm der Hexenmeisterin emporsahen, war er derjenige, der am wenigsten Angst vor Magentas Künsten hatte. Schon immer war er ihr hinterher gelaufen und hatte sie als "Hexe!" und "Rothaarige Schlange!" beschimpft. _Ihn_ würde Magenta garantiert nicht vermissen.

"Ich soll nach Stormwind.", grummelte sie, nahm sich eine Möhre und biss herzhaft hinein.

"Aber das ist doch toll.", antwortete Milly und nahm Magenta die Möhre wieder weg, um sie für ihren Eintopf klein zu schneiden. "Du wolltest doch immer hier weg. Schon als kleines Mädchen hast du gesagt, du wolltest mal in die Welt ziehen, und Abenteuer erleben."

"Ja schon...", gab Magenta gedehnt zurück."Aber das war, bevor ich dafür in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufstehen sollte."

Milly musste sich mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. Früh Aufstehen war nun wirklich nicht Magentas Stärke. (Hausarbeit, nebenbei bemerkt, auch nicht.)

"Nun", antwortete sie mit einem Schmunzeln, "dann sollte ich dir jetzt schon einmal deine Sachen zusammenpacken. Du wirst derweil das Gemüse zu Ende putzen."

Eifrig begann Milly in Kisten und Kästen zu wühlen, während Magenta dem Gemüse todbringende Blicke zuwarf.

"Na toll", seufzte sie. "Dann beginnt mein großes Abenteuer also mit Kartoffelschälen."


	2. Im Wald von Elwynn

**Im Wald von Elwynn**

_Stormwind._

_Gefallen im ersten Krieg gegen die übermächtigen Kräfte der Horde._

_Wieder aufgebaut nach dem Ende des zweiten großen Krieges._

_Geführt von dem fünfjährigen Kindkönig Anduin Wrynn._

_Letzte Bastion der stolzen Rasse der Menschen._

Wie ein blank poliertes Juwel lag die Hauptstadt der südlichen Königreiche von Azeroth mitten in den fruchtbaren, grünen Wäldern des Waldes von Elwynn…

Das alles jedoch war Magenta in diesem Moment herzlich egal. Diese Haltung war vielleicht nicht besonders edel, aber dennoch durchaus verständlich, wenn man gerade über einen räudigen Waldwolf gestolpert war- lediglich mit der Absicht ein dringliches Bedürfnis nur ein _kleines _Stückchen abseits des normalen Weges zu verrichten. Der Wolf, nicht eben erfreut über diese Störung, hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder seiner raubtierhaften Natur besonnen und schien Magenta im Gegenzug zu seinem Mittagessen erkoren zu haben. Wieder und wieder schnappte das Tier bedrohlich nach ihr, während sie mit ihrem geradezu lächerlich wirkenden Dolch versuchte, ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Verzieh dich!", schrie Magenta den Wolf an. „Na los! Lass mich in Ruhe! PIZKOL!"

Doch ihr dämonischer Diener schien auf beiden seiner riesigen Ohren stocktaub zu sein. Wieder wagte der Wolf einen Ausfall und stieß sich mit beiden Hinterbeinen kräftig ab, so dass seine Vorderpfoten gegen Magentas Brust prallten und sie zu Boden rissen. Mit der Macht der puren Verzweiflung stieß die junge Hexenmeisterin blindlings mit ihren Dolch zu. Der Wolf gab ein seltsam dünn wirkendes Jaulen von sich und brach tot über Magentas Körper zusammen. Offensichtlich hatte sie seinen Kehlkopf oder eine andere empfindliche Stelle an seinem Hals erwischt. Schnaufend und ächzend kroch sie unter dem toten Tier hervor und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Da war ein gutes Stück Arbeit gewesen.

Jetzt, da der Wolf tot war, sah er eigentlich nicht mehr sehr bedrohlich aus. Wenn Magenta ehrlich war, war er eigentlich noch nicht einmal besonders kräftig.

„Aber es reicht für ein paar Handschuhe.", brummte sie und machte sich im umliegenden Wald auf die Suche nach ihrem Rucksack. Irgendwo da drin war ein Kürschnermesser und das brauchte sie nun mal, wenn sie den Wolf häuten wollte. Sie fand Rucksack und ihren nutzlosen Wichteldiener am Straßenrand wieder.

„Na", grinste Pizkol, „war´s schön?"

„Ach halt dein vorlautes Maul!", fauchte Magenta. „Sag mir lieber, warum du mir nicht geholfen hast! Und überhaupt wirst du mich mit ´Herrin´ oder ´Meisterin´ anreden."

„Aber du- Verzeihung- _Ihr_ habt doch gesagt, ich soll hier warten und wenn ich _Euch_ nachkommen würde, würdest _Ihr_ aus mir ein Futteral für _Euren_ Zauberstab machen.", grinste der Dämon scheinheilig. „So in etwa waren doch _Eure_ Worte, oder?"

„Klugscheißer!", war alles, was Magenta dazu einfiel. „Dann komm jetzt, ich will den Wolf abziehen. Vielleicht kann ich das Fleisch später auch verkaufen. Oder braten. Oder so."

„Solange ich es nicht essen muss…", stichelte Pizkol weiter, erhob sich aber gehorsam und trottete hinter Magenta her zu der Stelle, wo der verendete Wolf lag.

Dort angekommen, erwartete die beiden jedoch eine Überraschung.

„Hey!", rief Magenta ärgerlich. „Das ist _mein _Wolf. Den hab ich selber getötet. Pfoten weg!"

Doch der junge Mann, der da neben dem toten Tier im Gras kniete, schien sich nicht im Geringsten an ihrem Geschrei zu stören. Seelenruhig zog er dem Wolf im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Fell über die Ohren und wandte sich zum Gehen. Schnell sprintete Magenta an ihm vorbei und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Zornesfunkelnd streckte sie die Hand aus.

„Das Fell!", sagte sie barsch. „Es gehört _mir_. Gib es mir zurück!"

Der Mann zog eine seiner blonden Augenbrauen nach oben, grunzte spöttisch und ging dann wortlos um Magenta herum.

„Hast du das gesehen?", raunte sie Pizkol zu. „Der beklaut mich und dann ignoriert er mich einfach. So eine bodenlose Frechheit."

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass Ihr von oben bis unten mit Wolfsblut vollgeschmiert seid.", überlegte Pizkol laut. „Oder daran dass er ein Schwert und Ihr nur ein Kürschner-Messer in der Hand habt."

„Ha! Das könnte dem so passen.", schäumte Magenta. „Dem zeige ich, dass man sich besser nicht mit einer Hexenmeisterin anlegen sollte. Ich _will_ dieses Fell."

Schnurstracks folgte sie der Fährte des blonden Hünen, um sich ihre Beute zurückzuholen.

„Als wenn es nicht noch mehr Wölfe geben würde.", seufzte Pizkol und folgte seiner _Herrin_ gelangweilt.

Über eine halbe Stunde verfolgten sie den Kerl durch den Wald. Das Einzige, was sie dabei jedoch herausfanden, war, dass sein Name ´John Raw´ war und dass er außer diesen zwei Worten der menschlichen Sprache nicht besonders zugetan war. Weder Drohungen und Verwünschungen noch Betteln und Bitten zeigten irgendeinen Erfolg. Irgendwann ließ Magenta sich erschöpft ins Gras sinken.

„Ich mag nicht mehr.", maulte sie. „Ich habe Hunger und Durst und außerdem keine Ahnung, wo wir sind."

„Ach… und wessen dumme Idee war es denn, hinter diesem Kerl herzustiefeln.", stänkerte Pizkol. „Meine jedenfalls nicht."

Magenta schickte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Konstruktive Vorschläge?"

„Wie wär´s mit nach Stormwind gehen?", schlug Pizkol vor. „Da wollten wir schließlich _ursprünglich_ mal hin."  
"Sehr witzig.", gab Magenta zurück. „Und wo bitteschön _ist_ Stormwind?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete der Dämon. „_Ich_ habe nicht die Landkarte zugunsten eines zusätzlichen Kleides aus dem Rucksack geschmissen."

„Das ist kein Kleid, sondern meine höchst kleidsame, purpurrote Akolytenrobe.", wies Magenta ihren Wichtel zurecht. „Die brauche ich während meiner Ausbildung. Und außerdem sind doch sonst immer überall Wegweiser."

„Mitten im Wald?", grinste Pizkol spöttisch.

„Also schön, ich geb´s auf.", murmelte Magenta und stellte sich wieder auf die Füße. Dann drehte sie sich dreimal um sich selber. Als sie wieder stehen blieb, streckte sie aufs Geratewohl den rechten Arm aus.

„Da geht´s lang!", verkündete sie grimmig und marschierte in die angegeben Richtung davon.

„Okeee!", ächzte Pizkol. „Da geht´s lang… fragt sich nur, wohin?"

Eine ganze Weile irrten die beiden Abenteurer noch durch den Wald, bis Magenta so abrupt stehen blieb, dass Pizkol, dessen spitze Nase fast auf dem Erdboden schleifte, fast in sie hineingerannt wäre.

„Wa…", begann er.

„Psst…", zischte Magenta leise. „Da ist etwas."

„Noch ein Wolf?", flüsterte Pizkol hoffnungsvoll, doch dann hörte er das Geräusch auch. Das konnte unmöglich ein Wolf sein. Es sei denn, ein Wolf wäre in der Lage Wanderlieder zu singen, denn um genau so etwas musste es sich bei dem Geräusch handeln. Verstehen konnte man es zwar nicht, aber eine solche Melodie war einfach unverkennbar. Der Rhythmus zwang einen geradezu dazu, fröhlich voranzuschreiten und der begleitende Gesang diente vortrefflich dazu, sämtliche Waldbewohner in Hörweite in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Stumm bedeutete Magenta dem Wichtel ihr zu folgen. Neugierig krochen die beiden durch das Unterholz, bis es sich schließlich zu einer kleinen Lichtung ausdünnte. Der Ursprung des Gesangs bewegte sich langsam aber kontinuierlich aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung auf sie zu, so dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, bis sie ihn sahen. Gespannt beobachteten sie, was geschah.

„Friiiiiieeeeedensblume", röhrte der Sänger mit einem Mal und stürmte bis ausladenden Schritten auf die Waldlichtung. Bei seinem Anblick hätte Magenta beinahe laut losgelacht.

Mitten auf der Lichtung stand ein Mann mittleren Alters. Seine wettergegerbte Haut zeigte einen tiefbraunen Farbton, seine schon etwas angegrauten Haare fielen ihm bis auf die Schultern herab und auf dem Rücken trug er einen langen Kampfstecken. Seine Robe jedoch erstrahlte in einem derartig giftigen Grün, dass Magenta im hellen Sonnenlicht angestrengt dagegen anblinzeln musste, um überhaupt die violetten Absäumungen daran erkennen zu können. Noch dazu freute sich der Mann offensichtlich gerade zu diebisch über eine Blume, die blau und unschuldig mitten auf der Lichtung wuchs. Vorsichtig pflückte er sie, hielt sie gegen das Licht und nickte ernsthaft.

„Ja, Abu hat Friedensblume erwischt.", verkündete er stolz.

Daraufhin verstaute er die Pflanze vorsichtig in einer kleinen Tasche und sah sich suchend um. Hastig duckte Magenta sich wieder in das schützende Dickicht.

„Was ist denn das?", raunte sie Pizkol zu. „Der Typ ist ja total hohl. Zieht hier singend im Wald umher und sammelt Blümchen. Warum nur?"

Pizkol grinste so breit es sein Gesicht erlaubte. „Nun, dafür, dass ein Mann, der solch bunte Kleidung trägt, so verzückt Blumen sammelt, gibt es eigentlich nur eine mögliche Erklärung."

„Und welche?", fragte Magenta ungeduldig.

„Nun…", zögerte Pizkol erneut. „Ich weiß ja nicht, inwieweit Drusilla Euch aufgeklärt hat, aber…"

Er schwieg und ließ Magenta ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen. Einige Minuten lang hörte man förmlich die Münzen durch Magentas Gehirn rollen, dann schüttelte sie entsetzte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Na sicher.", meinte Pizkol bedeutungsvoll. „Er ist ein Magier und hier auf Kräutersuche."

„WAS?"

Erschrocken schlug Magenta sich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch der inzwischen wieder fröhlich mit dem Kräutersammeln beschäftigte Magier hatte sie offensichtlich nicht gehört. Wütend starrte sie Pizkol an, der ein Gesicht machte, als könnte er kein Wässerchen krümmen und kein Härchen trüben. Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn seine ach-so-schlaue Herrin falsche Schlüsse zog?

„Egal was oder wer er ist, ich glaube nicht, dass ich nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihm schließen möchte.", zischelte Magenta ungehalten und robbte langsam über den Waldboden zurück. Da erklang mit einem Mal ein markerschütterndes Gebrüll aus der Richtung des Magiers. Dem Klang nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um ein ziemlich ausgewachsenes Exemplar der Gattung Bär.

Alarmiert sprang Magenta auf. In ihrer Brust rangen zwei Stimmen innig miteinander. Die eine bestand darauf, sofort möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Bären zu bringen und den vermaledeiten Magier mitsamt seinen Blümchen zum Teufel zu wünschen. Es sei absoluter Wahnsinn, sich mit einem Tier dieser Größe alleine anzulegen, kreischte sie förmlich. Die andere hingegen war der Meinung, dass ein Bär sicherlich ein Paar ordentliche Handschuhe ergeben würde. Und vielleicht auch noch ein Paar neue Schuhe.

Beide Stimmen verstummten jedoch schlagartig als Magenta beobachtete, was auf der Lichtung vor sich ging. Der Magier war nämlich nicht etwa, wie sie es vermutet hatte, in heller Panik auf der Flucht, sondern hatte kampfbereit die Beine gespreizt und brüllte fast genauso laut wie der Bär:

„Du wollen mich angreifen? HAH! Ich dir zeigen, dass du haben keine Chance gegen Abu."

Dann begann er einen Zauber zu wirken. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Flammenbälle in seinen Händen, die er dem Bären entgegenschleuderte. Den Flammenbällen folgte ein eisiger Windstoß, der Eiszapfen an der Nase des Bären erscheinen ließ. Schlussendlich brachten mehrere hellviolette Lichtblitze den Bären endgültig zu Fall. Das Tier war tot, noch bevor sein massiger Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Magenta den Mann an, der noch einmal mit dem Fuß gegen den Tierkadaver stieß, zufrieden brummte und dann seine Sachen wieder vom Boden aufsammelte. Fröhlich pfeifend setzte er seinen Weg vor, als wäre nichts passiert, und stürzte sich mit einem inbrünstigen „Siiiilberblaaaatt!" hinter den nächsten Busch.

„Ha-hast du _das_ gesehen?", fragte Magenta nach einer Weile.

„Ja, klar, ich bin ja nicht blind.", antwortete Pizkol. „Ganz nett, was? Die Arkanen Geschosse am Schluss waren wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Ach was.", fauchte Magenta, „Das meine ich nicht. Aber der hat lauter Löcher in den Pelz des Bären gemacht. So kann ich da doch keine Handschuhe daraus machen. Also ehrlich."

Augenrollend und sich ebenso wie Magentas Lehrmeisterin die Stirn massierend, folgte Pizkol seiner Herrin daraufhin weiter durch den Wald. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als sie schließlich in der Ferne einen kleine Festung entdeckten, über dessen Spitze das strahlend blaue Banner Stormwinds im sanften Wind flatterte.

„Endlich!", schnaufte Magenta und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Eigentlich handelte es sich dabei allerdings weniger um Schweiß, als vielmehr um Wasser, dass aus ihren Haaren lief, seit sie vor rund einer halben Stunde eine Böschung hinabgefallen und in einem Fluss gelandet war. Aber wenigstens war mit diesem unfreiwilligen Bad auch ein Großteil des Wolfsblutes verschwunden, dass bis dato noch ein gefundenes Fressen für sämtliche Fliegen des Elwynn-Waldes dargestellt hatte. Eine deutliche Verbesserung, wie sie befriedigt festgestellt hatte. Trotzdem wäre es nett gewesen, nun endlich aus den klatschnassen Klamotten herauszukommen, und so beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte noch einmal, bis sie bei dem Turm angelangt waren.

„Also irgendwie habe ich mir Stormwind ja größer vorgestellt.", murmelte sie. „Naja, man kann nicht alles haben. Hey da!"

Die angesprochene Wache drehte sich zum Magenta um und musterte die junge Frau missbilligend. In der schimmernden Silberrüstung steckte, wie man jetzt sehen konnte, ein feister Mann mit Schnauzbart, dem an seinem sonnigen Wachplatz wohl ziemlich warm zu sein schien. Auf jeden Fall glänze sein rötliches Gesicht feucht, während seine Augen sich an Magentas nasser Bluse festzusaugen schienen.

Nur nicht einschüchtern lassen, dachte Magenta und schob trotzig ihr Kinn vor.

„Ich suche Gakin Dunkelbinder.", sagte sie rasch. „Mächtiger Hexenmeister. Ihr habt sicherlich schon von ihm gehört."

Die Wache runzelte die Stirn und fasste ihr Schwert ein wenig fester.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber wenn er hier auftaucht, kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen Wir von der Westbrook-Garnison mögen Hexenmeister nämlich überhaupt nicht. Und wenn einer von ihnen oder einer ihrer schändlichen Höllendiener auch nur ihre Nasenspitze sehen lassen, dann werden wir sie daran an der höchsten Spitze des Turmes aufhängen."

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Magenta nicht gerechnet. Hektisch versuchte sie Pizkol hinter ihrem Rücken möglichst unauffällige Zeichen zu geben. Wenn man sie mit einem Dämon an ihrer Seite erwischte, konnte sie nach ihrer Frage nicht damit rechnen, nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Als sie sich rasch umschaute, war der Wichtel verschwunden. Magenta hätte Einiges dafür gegeben, mit ihm tauschen zu können. Doch es half nichts, hier musste sie jetzt durch. Sie setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf und versuchte möglichst überzeugend die Figur eines Mädchens Typ ´scheues Reh´ abzugeben.

„Ah, das ist gut, dass mich hier so brave, königstreue Männer beschützen.", strahlt sie den Wachposten an, der sie mehr als misstrauisch ansah. „Dann könnt Ihr mir sicherlich verraten, wo eine sittsame, junge Magd wie ich, eine Bleibe in Stormwind finden kann."

Die Wache blinzelte etwas verblüfft und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. Während der Mann sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, kam ein zweiter Wachmann dazu. Dieser war etwas größer als sein Kollege, hatte keinen Schnauzbart, dafür aber buschige, schwarze Augenbrauen.

„Was ist den hier los?", knurrte er den ersten Soldaten an.

„Die Kleine will nach Stormwind.", feixte der und stieß den anderen in die Seite. „Erklärst du ihr, dass sie hier völlig falsch ist, oder soll ich das machen?"

Der Soldat mit den Augenbrauen grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Oh ja, da hat sie noch einen ganz schönen Fußmarsch vor sich."

Doch noch bevor Magenta auf diese Eröffnung reagieren konnte, bellte plötzlich eine barsche Stimme über den Hofplatz vor dem Turm:

„Mulbrow! Ashford! Auf Eure Plätze! Mittagspause ist vorbei. Wenn die Gnolle uns wieder das Vorratslager ausräumen, ziehe ich Euch das von Eurem Sold ab."

Die beiden Wachen schraken zusammen und nahmen augenblicklich wieder Haltung an. Hinter ihnen schritt ein Mann, auf dessen Brust ebenfalls das Wappen Stormwinds prangte, mit zügigen Schritten über den Platz. Er zeigte die Gestalt eines Kriegers, der in jüngeren Jahren einmal ein starker Kämpfer gewesen war, die Kraft der Jugend inzwischen mit einigen Narben und jeder Menge Erfahrung vertauscht hatte. Offensichtlich bekleidete er allerdings ein höheres Amt als die beiden anderen, denn sein Schwert war deutlich prächtiger verziert, an seinem Rücken bauschte sich ein Umhang, ebenfalls mit dem Wappen des Königs, und auf seinem Helm saß ein blauer Federbusch. Er taxierte Magenta und schien ihre Einordnung irgendwo bei ´merkwürdig´ bis ´harmlos´ vorzunehmen.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte er in einem wachsamen, aber nicht unfreundlichen Ton.

„Meine Name ist Magenta.", antwortete Magenta automatisch. „Und eigentlich bin ich auf dem Weg nach Stormwind."

„So, so, Stormwind.", wiederholte der Mann. „Nun, da seid Ihr hier falsch, junges Fräulein. Wenngleich es auch wünschenswert wäre, wenn unser Verbindungen zur Hauptstadt etwas besser wären. Aber unser Los kümmert die hohen Herren ja nicht besonders. Wir plagen uns Tag aus, Tag ein mit dem Defias-Gesindel aus Westfall und den Gnollen aus den umliegenden Wäldern herum, da sollte man doch meinen, dass Stormwind uns etwas Unterstützung zukommen lässt."

Noch während der Vorgesetzte der Wachmänner sich über die mangelnden Unterstützung seiner Truppen beklagte, war auf der Straße Hufgetrappel zu hören und kurze Zeit später ritten zwei Männer auf prächtigen, gepanzerten Streitrössern auf den Hofplatz. Die Pferde schnaubten und scharrten tatendurstig mit den Hufen. Sie bildeten das perfekte Abbild ihrer beiden, jungen Reiter, die nun absaßen und mit forschen Schritten auf den Mann neben Magenta zuschritten.

„Deputy Rainer?", blaffte der größere von den beiden und gönnte Magenta und allen anderen Anwesenden ganz nebenbei einen Blick auf seine, perlweißen, makellosen Zähne.

„Ja", antwortete der Angesprochenen, „der bin ich. Was wollt ihr, Paladin?"

Der Paladin ließ sich von seinem Begleiter eine Schriftrolle geben und gab diese an Deputy Rainer weiter.

„Ich bringe Befehle aus Stormwind.", erklärte er. „Dem König ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es mit der Gnoll-Plage immer schlimmer wird und hat beschlossen auf das größte dieser Untiere eine hohe Belohnung auszusetzen. Hier ist der Aushang, durch den er der Bevölkerung seinen Willen mitteilen will."

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Deputy Rainer das Pergament entgegen, brach das königliche Sigel du begann halblaut vorzulesen:

„Gesucht wird Hogger! Ein riesenhafter Gnoll mit Namen Hogger wurde mehrfach in den südwestlichen Wäldern Elwynns gesichtet. Bis jetzt hat er sich jeglichen Versuchen, seiner habhaft zu werden, widersetzt. Die Armee Stormwinds hat nun ein Kopfgeld auf die Ergreifung des Untieres ausgesetzt. Jeder, der die Pfote des Gnolls als Beweis für seinen Tod zu Marschall Dughan nach Goldshire bringt, soll eine fürstliche Belohnung erhalten."

Der Deputy ließ das Pergament wieder sinken und starrte die beiden, jungen Paladine an.

„Ich frage mich", grollte er leise, „warum Stormwind uns nicht einfach etwas mehr Verstärkung schickt, damit wir diesen Gnoll selber beseitigen können. Oder warum nicht einer von Euch Herren, sich die Hände schmutzig machen will, bei dem Versuch in den Wald zu reiten und diesen Gnoll irgendwo zu finden."

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Eure Unfähigkeit auszugleichen", wiegelte der Paladin diese Bemerkung ab, „sondern überbringen lediglich die Befehle seiner Majestät. Für ein solches Unternehmen fehlt uns die Zeit. Und die Bevölkerung wird froh sein, sich für die Sache des Königs einsetzen zu können. Wenngleich auch viele sicherlich nur die Belohnung und nicht das edle Ziel im Auge haben werden."

Bei den letzten Worten war sein Blick unmerklich zu Magenta geglitten, die gleich als sie hörte, dass es sich bei den Angekommenen um einen Paladin handelte, nach einem Fluchtweg umgesehen hatte. Paladine, die unermüdlichen Verteidiger der Allianz gegen die Truppen der Horde, waren besonders erbitterte Streiter im Namen des Ordens des Heiligen Lichts. Sie hassten im besonderen Maße alles, was mit Untoten zu tun hatte… oder eben mit Dämonen. Insofern konnte Magenta nur hoffen, dass Pizkol nicht nur hinter den nächsten Baum, sondern gleich ein ganzes Stück weiter weg gelaufen war. Diesen eingebildeten Laffen mit ihren tollen Pferden und ihrer goldschimmernden Rüstung traute sie nicht einen Meter über den Weg.

Da sich der Paladin jetzt jedoch wieder dem grollenden Deputy zuwandte, ergriff Magenta flugs die Gelegenheit, sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen. Möglichst unauffällig trat sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts und schob sich dann an der Mauer der kleinen Festung entlang zu deren Rückseite. Dort drehte sie sich dann um und schoss blindlings in den Wald hinein. Erstmal weg von hier. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, umrundete sie die Festung in einem großen Bogen, überquerte die Straße und schlug sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite neben einem weiteren, frei stehenden Wachturm in die Büsche. So marschierte sie einige Zeit querfeldein, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie sich auch wirklich außer Hörweite des Turms befand, und rief nach Pizkol. Sogleich erschien ihr Wichteldiener wieder auf der Bildfläche.

„Das war knapp.", maulte er. „Habt Ihr denn diese Kerle nicht kommen hören? Da macht man Zeichen und reißt sich fast ein Bein aus, aber nein… Frau Hexenmeisterin weiß es ja wieder besser und bleibt gemütlich stehen, um noch schnell ein Schwätzchen zu halten."

„Natürlich hab ich sie gehört.", murrte Magenta verschnupft. „Aber wer kann denn ahnen, dass das ausgerechnet Paladine sind. Und außerdem hätte das wohl noch verdächtiger ausgesehen, wenn ich bei ihren Anblick gleich Reißaus genommen hätte. Sag mir lieber, wo wir jetzt lang müssen."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab Pizkol zurück. „Wenn ihr schon mit den Wachen plauschen musstet hättet ihr sie ja wenigsten gleich mal nach dem Weg fragen können."

Magenta zog es vor, darauf einfach nicht zu antworten. Denn dummerweise hätte sie dann zugeben müssen, dass Pizkol Recht hatte und das schmeckte ihr gar nicht. Also wanderte sie schnurstracks drauf los, immer in der Hoffnung, doch wieder auf den Weg und somit auf einem Wegweiser zu stoßen.

Doch schon kurze Zeit später ließ sie sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen.

„Mittagspause"; erklärte sie entschieden und begann, in ihrem Rucksack nach ihrem Proviant zu wühlen.

„Wohl eher Kaffeestunde.", bemerkte Pizkol spöttisch, und beobachtete neugierig, Magentas Picknick.

„Sag mal", mampfte Magenta zwischen zwei Bissen schon etwas zähen Brotes, „was sind eigentlich _Gnolle_?"

Pizkol überlegte einen Moment.

„Gnolle sind große, haarige Biester, die unglaublich hässlich sind und denen man am Besten nicht begegnet. Außerdem stinken sie."

„Also so was wie du in groß.", schloss Magenta triumphierend.

„Nein, anders… und was soll das überhaupt heißen?"

Magenta grinste in sich hinein und legte sich träge auf den Rücken. Um sie herum war alles so herrlich friedlich, die Bienen summten, die Sonne schien zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, Pizkol ärgerte sich… das Leben war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Entschlossen liegen zu bleiben, bis ihre Kleider völlig getrocknet waren, schloss sie die Augen und dämmerte langsam, aber sicher in einen leichten Halbschlaf hinüber. Sie träumte, sie selbst besäße ein eigenes Pferd. Jedoch nicht so ein Schlachtross, wie es die Paladine gehabt hatten. Nein, ihr Pferd sollte schlank und wahrhaft feurig sein. Aus seinen Nüstern sollten Flammen emporschlagen, seine Hufe brennen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte Magenta im Schlaf.

Doch wie es nun einmal bei allem Träumen der Fall ist, so war auch hier das Erwachen weniger angenehm. Ärgerlich versuchte Magenta ihren Traum festzuhalten, doch eindringlich geflüsterte Worte vertrieben auch die letzten Gedanken an ihr wunderbares Ross.

„Wa…", wollte sie schon auffahren, als Pizkol ihr energisch Zeichen machte, still zu sein. Er deutete leicht hektisch auf das Gebüsch hinter Magenta, und sie lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem. In der Luft lag ein Schnüffeln und Schnaufen. Zänkisches Geknurre und kläffend klingende Befehle erklangen hinter der schützenden Blattmauer.

„Sucht!"

„Findet den Mensch!"

„Fleisch!"

„Mehr Knochen zum Nagen…"

Magenta rutschte sprichwörtlich das Herz in die Hose. Mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste sie jetzt, dass sie _nicht_ wissen wollte, was Gnolle waren. Das Einzige, was sie jetzt interessiert, war ein schneller, diskreter Weg, um von hier zu verschwinden. Hilfesuchend sah sie Pizkol an. Der zuckte jedoch die mageren Schultern und schien ebenfalls keine Lösung parat zu haben.

Möglichst ohne ein auffälliges Geräusch zu verursachen, griff Magenta nach ihrem Rucksack und fing an, langsam auf allem Vieren in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Geräusche zu kriechen. Noch schien niemand ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben.

Ein Ast brach mit einem schier ohrenbetäubenden Krachen unter ihrem rechten Knie entzwei. Magenta fror in ihrer Bewegung ein und lauschte angestrengt, ob das Geräusch irgendeine Änderung in der Suchrichtung der Gnolle verursacht hatte. Doch die schienen sich im Gegenteil immer weiter von ihr zu entfernen, so dass sie schließlich wagte, ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Als das Geknurre und Gejaule der Gnolle nur noch mit einem Bruchteil seiner anfänglichen Lautstärke zu hören war, richtete sie sich schließlich auf und schnaufte vernehmlich.

„Puh, das war knapp.", stöhnte Magenta. „Ich dachte schon, jetzt ist es aus mit mir."

„Mit uns.", erinnerte Pizkol sie knapp. „Wir sollten vielleicht besser von hier verschwinden. Gnolle tauchen immer in Rudeln auf."

„Jaha, und das ist gerade dahinten verschwunden.", konterte Magenta. „Aber du hast Recht. Gehen wir."

Sie schulterte ihre Tasche, drehte sich um… und stand vor dem größten Gnoll, den sie je gesehen hatte- wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie ja überhaupt noch nie einen Gnoll gesehen hatte.

Das Untier war wirklich riesig. Es überragte Magenta um mehr als Haupteslänge und in gewisser Weise ähnelte es einem auf zwei Beinen laufenden Hund, mit geflecktem Fell, den man in eine Art Rüstung gequetscht hatte. Unterstrichen wurde dieser Eindruck noch durch das gewaltige Stachelhalsband, das sich in den muskulösen, leicht nach vorne gebeugten Hals schnürte. Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen funkelten Magenta bösartig an und von den riesigen Zähnen tropfte der Geifer.

Hogger – denn um niemand sonst konnte es sich bei dieser scheußlichen Kreatur handeln- stieß ein gluturales, knurrendes Geräusch aus, das man bei einem Menschen wohl ein Kichern genannt hätte.

„Hogger dich töten, Mensch. Viel Fleisch."

Magenta war wie gelähmt vor Schreck. Sie starrte unermüdlich auf die riesigen Hauer und fragte sich in einem anscheinend völlig unbeteiligten Teil ihre Gehirns, warum ein Wesen, dass solche Zähne hatte, eigentlich noch eine Rüstung und obendrein auch noch ein Beil mit sich herumtrug, mit dem man mühelos ein fünfjähriges Kind hätte in zwei Hälften teilen können. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich zu eben diesem Zweck, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„L-liebes Hundchen.", stammelte sie. „Braver Hund! Mach ´Sitz´! Na komm, dann bekommst du auch eine schöne Belohnung."

Unterdessen war ihre Hand wie von selbst in ihren Rucksack geschlüpft und hielt dem riesenhaften Gnoll nun zitternd eine glänzenden, roten Apfel entgegen. Die schwarze Nase des Untieres zuckte kurz in Richtung der Frucht, bevor einer der riesigen Pranken Magenta den Apfel mit voller Wucht aus der Hand schlug. Der Apfel prallte mit einem dumpfen Klatschen gegen einen nahe gelegenen Baum und zerbarst zur eine Fontäne aus Apfelmus, das klebrig von dessen Stamm hinabtropfte.

„D-du magst keine Äpfel, hab ich Recht?", versuchte Magenta noch einmal die Aufmerksamkeit des Gnolls von seinem Magen auf seine Ohren zu lenken. Lediglich ein kehliges Knurren antwortete ihr. Zu allem Unglück war sie auch noch soweit zurückgewichen, dass sie jetzt den rauen Stamm eines weiteren Baumes im Rücken hatte und bei einem Fluchtversuche unvermeidbar dagegen gelaufen wäre. Schon spürte sie den heißen, stinkenden Atem der Kreatur an ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Dolch. Sie würde sich nicht ohne Kampf ergeben. Hogger sollte seine Abendessen auf jeden Fall nicht allzu billig bekommen, schwor sie sich noch, als plötzlich eine wohlbekannte, meckernde Stimme hinter dem Gnoll erklang."

„He, du da. Ja du. Der Hässliche mit den großen Ohren. Lass gefälligst meine Herrin in Frieden."

Es zischte, und knallte und roch anstatt nach verfaultem Fleisch mit einem Mal nach ziemlich angesengtem Hundehaar. Hogger wirbelte herum und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Aufheulen auf Pizkol. Der formte noch einen letzten Feuerball, den er dem Untier direkt in die hässliche Fratze warf, und verschwand dann blitzartig zwischen den Bäumen. Dabei veranstaltete er einen derartigen Wirbel, dass damit anscheinend Hoggers Beutetrieb geweckt wurde und er, ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an Magenta zu verschwenden, dem Wichtel nachsetzte.

Ungläubig starrte Magenta dm ungleichen Paar hinterher bis ihr schlagartig bewusste, wurde, dass Pizkol nicht die geringste Chance gegen den Gnoll hatte. Sicherlich, diese Mini-Feuerbälle gerade waren ganz nett gewesen, um Hogger ein bisschen den Hintern anzukokeln, doch sie würden beileibe nicht ausreichen, um ihn umzubringen. So schnell sie konnte, setzte sie den beiden nach.

Immer wieder musste sie haarscharf plötzlich in den Weg springenden Bäumen ausweichen und mehr als einmal wäre sie dabei beinahe zu Boden gestürzt. Doch irgendwie schafft sie es immer wieder, das Straucheln in ein leidliches Gleichgewicht zu verwandeln und den wutschnaubenden Gnoll nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Als sich dann schließlich das Unterholz zu lichten begann, dachte Magenta zunächst, dass sich ihre Lage damit verbessern würde, denn so hätte sie vielleicht endlich einmal die Möglichkeit ihre magischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, um das Untier so weit im Schach zu halten, dass sie und ihr Diener fliehen konnte. Doch als sie schließlich auf dem freien Platz am Rande des Waldes hinauslief, fiel ihr lediglich das berühmte Sprichwort „Vom Regen in die Traufe kommen" ein. Auf der Wiese lagerten rund zwei Dutzend Gnolle und jeder von ihnen starrte Magenta mit dem gleichen mordlustigen Ausdruck in der hinterhältigen Hundeschnauze entgegen.

Auch Pizkol schien seinen Irrtum bemerkt zu haben und rief: „Lasst mich nur frei! Mir langt es."

Magenta wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und wollte schon wieder auf den Wald zulaufen, als sie auf dem Boden etwas Grauenhaftes entdeckte. Dort lagen im Gras Knochen- menschliche Knochen, teilweise in der Mitte durchgebissen, das Mark herausgesaugt und dann achtlos beiseite geworfen. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man vielleicht nicht einmal erkennen können, dass die Knochen von einem Menschen stammten, wenn nicht der abgetrennte Kopf ihres Besitzers noch daneben gelegen hätte. Es war der junge Mann, den Magenta am Vormittag im Wald getroffen hatte und der sich so uncharmant an ihrem toten Wolf vergriffen hatte. Wenngleich Magenta diesem John Raw noch vor wenigen Stunden die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hatte, so war sie doch jetzt nicht weniger erschüttert durch seinen Tod, als über den jedes anderen; zweigte es ihr doch, was ihr selbst offensichtlich für ein Schicksal bevorstand.

Magentas Gedanken jagten durch ihren Kopf und versuchten verzweifelt einen Ausweg zu finden, solange dieser noch auf ihrem Hals saß. Ihr Blick wanderte ziellos über die bedrohliche Masse an sich langsam auf sie zu bewegender Hundemonster und blieb schließlich an dem abgetrennten Kopf hängen. Die toten Augen starrten sie an, als wollte sie ihr etwas mitteilen und plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Sie dachte nicht lange darüber nach, wie eklig sie diese jetzt fand, denn innerhalb weniger Sekunden würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas eklig finden. Kurzerhand griff sie in den blonden, blutüberströmten Haarschopf, hob den Kopf hoch und schwenkte ihn vor den gierig schnüffelnden Nasen der Gnolle hin und her.

„Hierher, Braves Hundchen. Hol´s dir"

Mit den letzten Worten hatte sie den Kopf soweit sie konnte in die Mitte der Wiese geworfen und wie sie gehofft hatte, stürzten sämtliche Gnolle einem ungeschriebenem Gesetz gehorchend der fliegenden Beute nach. Magenta hingegen nahm die Beine in die Hand und stürmte mit gerafftem Rock dem Wald entgegen in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, dieser Bande blutdurstiger Monster dort irgendwie entgehen zu können. Schon hörte sie hinter sich den hechelnden Atem ihrer Verfolger. Ihr Bellen und Knurren schien von überall zugleich zukommen und eigentlich schien es bereist besiegelte Sache zu sein, wo Magenta ihren heutigen Abend verbrachte: im Magen eines Gnolls.

Wie von Sinnen hetzte Magenta durch den Wald, ignorierte stoisch ihr Seitenstechen und das Verlangen ihrer Lunge, mehr als ein paar Minuten auszuruhen, als sie vor sich ein vertrautes Rauschen vernahm. Vor ihr lag der Fluss und damit vielleicht eine Chance, der gefräßigen Gnollbande zu entkommen. Mit letzter Kraft setzte Magenta noch einmal zu einem Spurt an, als sie mit einem Mal den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und kopfüber in den Fluss stürzte. Kaltes Wasser schlug über ihrem Kopf zusammen und presste auch noch den letzten Rest der vorhandenen Luft aus ihren Lungen. Kurz bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor, murmelte sie die entscheidende Formel, die ihr das Atmen unter Wasser mit Hilfe von Dämonenatem erlaubte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich ganz bis zum Grunde des Flusses sinken und dankte ihrer Meisterin im Stillen, dass diese so darauf bestanden hatte, dass Magenta diese eigentlich recht nutzlos wirkenden Zauber aus dem Effeff beherrschte. Doch gerade als Magenta glaubte, den Gnollen endgültig entkommen zu sein, platschte es über ihr und etwas Riesiges sank in einem großen Luftblassenschwall nur wenige Meter neben ihr auf den Flussboden. Es war Hogger.

Entsetzt wollte Magenta erneut zur Flucht ansetzten, als sie bemerkte, dass Hogger ihr gegenüber zwei entscheidende Nachteile hatte. Er konnte nicht wie sie, unter Wasser atmen… und er trug eine schwere Rüstung, die ihn wie ein Wackerstein nach unten zog. Aus den eben noch kraftvoll erscheinenden Bewegungen, wurde binnen Sekunden ein panisches Gepaddel, dass schließlich immer schwächer und schwächer wurde, bis der leblose Körper des Gnolls an den Flussboden gekettet liegen blieb und das Einzige, das sich noch an ihm bewegte, die aus dem Maul hängende, rosa Zunge war. Angewidert wollte Magenta sich abwenden, als ihr die Belohnung einfiel, die auf seine Pranke ausgesetzt war. Schweren Herzens langte sie im Wasser nach ihrem Rucksack und packte den Griff ihres Kürschner-Messer fester. Das würde nicht nett werden; nein, ganz und gar nicht nett.

Erst Stunden später erreichte eine müde, hungrige und mit der Welt für diesen Tag ziemlich fertige Magenta das kleine Dorf Goldshire. Sie knallte dem vor dem einzigen wichtigen Gebäude (der Schmiede) stehenden Marshal Dughan die riesenhafte Gnolltatze vor die Füße und kassierte ihre Belohnung. Danach ignorierte sie die Bewohner des Dorfes, die in Erwartung einer Sensation auf dem Dorfplatz zusammenliefen, und ließ sich in dem gleich gegenüber liegenden Gasthof ein reichhaltiges Abendessen servieren. Erst als sie das Gefühl hatte, bei dem nächsten Krümel, den sie aß, buchstäblich platzen zu müssen, drängte sie sich durch die schaulustige Menge nach oben in ihr für diese Nacht gemietetes Zimmer.

„Und wenn ich heute noch ein einziges Mal das Wort ´Gnoll´ höre, schreie ich.", murmelte sie müde in ihr Kissen, bevor sie in einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf versank.

Pizkol, der es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hätte wenigstens mal danke sagen können.", murmelte er, bevor auch er sich in einen Zustand begab, den die Dämonen als Schlaf bezeichneten; immer ein Auge auf die Tür und ein Ohr zu dem losen Dielenbrett auf dem Flur. Man konnte nie wissen, was für Gesindel eine hohe Belohnung noch so anlockte.


	3. Der Auftrag aus Stormwind

**Der Auftrag aus Stormwind**

Die helle Mittagssonne schien bereits durch das Fenster herein, als Magenta am nächsten Tag erwachte. Angestrengt die Augen gegen die unerfreuliche Störung zusammenkneifend, stellte sie fest, dass sie definitiv verschlafen hatte. Immer noch die Augen geschlossen haltend tastete sie neben dem Bett nach ihrer Kleidung, nur um dann angeekelt die Hand zurückzuziehen. Halb angetrocknetes Wolfsblut war nicht unbedingt etwas, das man auf leeren Magen gut vertrug.

„Auf, auf, sprach der Fuchs zum Hasen, hörst du nicht den Jäger blasen?", dozierte Pizkol vom Fensterbrett aus.

Nur Sekunden später flüchtete er vor einem mit wenig Präzision nach ihm geworfenen Stiefel, der ihn zwar zielsicher verfehlte und dafür den zum Waschen bereit gestellten Wasserkrug in mehrer Einzelteile zerlegt, indem er ihn auf den Fußboden beförderte.

„Ich mag diesen Tag nicht.", stöhnte Magenta und zog sich zu einer intensiven Beratung mit ihrem inneren Schweinehund unter die Bettdecke zurück. Als sich jedoch Pizkols Genörgel, dass sie wohl an diesem Tag nicht mehr nach Stormwind kommen würden, gepaart mit ihren eigenen Bedenken, was wohl ihre Meisterin zu ihrer Bummelei sagen würde, nicht mehr ignorieren ließen, seufzte sie noch einmal laut und vernehmlich und stand schließlich doch auf. Energisch scheuchte sie ihren dämonischen Diener aus dem Fenster, warf ihre ruinierte Kleidung gleich hinterdrein und streifte sich ihre Akolytenrobe über. Etwas grober Faden bändigte die rote Haarflut zu einer nachlässigen Frisur und ein Blick auf den zerbrochnen Wasserkrug erübrigte die restliche Morgentoilette. Man konnte eben nicht alles haben. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein anständiges Frühstück, wenn möglich ohne weitere Störungen.

Doch wie es schien, waren Ruhe und Frieden nicht unbedingt das Aushängeschild des Gasthauses in Goldshire. Missmutig stocherte Magenta in ihrer fettigen Portion Rührei herum und versuchte hartnäckig eine höchst quietschige Stimme vom Tisch nebenan zu ignorieren, was jedoch nicht ganz einfach war.

„Und ich sage euch, die Stühle für kleine Leute werden _der_ Hit. Ihr müsst nur einmal die Möglichkeiten betrachten, die sich dadurch eröffnen.", verkündete die Stimme gerade dem brummigen Wirt.

„Ich will keine Kinder hier drin.", wehrte der entsetzt ab. „Die machen immer so viel Dreck und schreien soviel."

_Als wenn man das von den übrigen Gästen nicht auch behaupten könnte_, dachte Magenta bei sich.

„Wer redet denn von Kindern.", erklärte die Stimme freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Ich bin ja auch kein Kind. Aber überlegt doch einmal, wie viel so ein Zwerg trinken kann. Und Zwerge mögen es nicht, wenn man sie auf ihre Größe anspricht. Aber sie mögen es auch nicht, wenn sie nicht über den Tisch gucken können. Deshalb sind in Zwergenschänken die Bänke und Tische ja auch so niedrig. Aber darauf werden Eure normalen Gäste nicht sitzen können. Deshalb haben die Stühle auch einen eingebauten Mechanismus, mit dem man ihre Größe _verändern_ kann. Das ist _die_ Erfindung schlechthin. Also, wie viele soll ich als Bestellung aufnehmen?"

Der Wirt sah inzwischen aus, als hätte er bereits den Anfang der ersten Sätze vergessen und fing nervös an, seine Finger zu kneten.

„Aber ich sage Euch doch, ich brauche diese Dinge nicht.", versuchte er verzweifelt die energische Stimme zu überzeugen. „Wirklich nicht. Außerdem habe ich überhaupt nicht das Geld dafür."

Glücklich über eine Ausrede wollte er sich schon in die Küche flüchten, doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne den Gast gemacht. Unbeirrbar schob dieser nun seinen Stuhl zurück und folgte dem Wirt, während er, oder besser gesagt: _sie_, ihre Rede fortführte.

Magenta blinzelte erstaunt, denn noch nie hatte sie eine so kleine Frau gesehen. Wenn es hochkam, ging dieser Zwerg- oder was es auch war- Magenta bis kurz über das Knie; zwei buschige, schwarze Pferdeschwänze standen nach beiden Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab und wippten bei jeden Schritt fröhlich vor sich hin. Gekleidet war die kleine Frau in eine dunkelviolette Robe und an ihrem Gürtel baumelte ein Dolch, der wegen ihrer geringen Körpergröße jedoch eher wie ein Schwert wirkte.

Fröhlich schwatzend (sie war bereits zu Finanzierungsvorschlägen für die Möbel vorgedrungen) folgte sie dem Wirt hartnäckig durch die Gaststube, während dieser sich verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah. Sogar Magenta schien er in seine Überlegungen einzubeziehen, woraufhin diese sich wieder höchst interessiert ihrem Rührei widmete. Sie hatte keine Lust, da mit hinein gebracht zu werden. Sollte der Wirt doch selber sehen, wie er damit fertig wurde. Das war nicht ihr Problem.

Plötzlich flog die Tür des Gasthauses auf und eine Gruppe junger und, wie es schien, schon ziemlich angetrunkener Männer, betrat die Gaststube. Grölend und lachend ließen sie sich zwei Tische weiter nieder und verlangten nach Wein und Met. Offensichtlich froh darüber, sich endlich von seinem geschäftstüchtigen Schatten trennen zu können, beeilte der Wirt sich, seine Gäste zu versorgen.

„…und ich sage euch, sooo groß war dieser Drache", erklärte einer der jungen Männer gerade und holte dabei so weit mit seinen Armen aus, dass sein Nachbar schleunigst in Deckung ging.

„Pass doch auf!", pöbelte der daraufhin und knuffte seinen Kumpel ganz kräftig in die Seite.

„ICH MACH, WAS ICH WILL.", brüllte der Geknuffte und fuchtelte wild mit beiden Händen in der Luft herum „Und wenn´s dir nicht passt, dann such dir doch einen anderen Tisch. Da! Da drüben ist noch jede Menge Platz!"

Unangenehmerweise deutete der angetrunkene Mann geradewegs in Magentas Richtung. Eilig schlang sie noch den letzten Rest des Rühreis hinunter und wollte schon aufstehen, als sich ein Körper schwer auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen ließ. Aus leicht glasigen Augen stierte der Mann Magenta an.

„Na, meine Schöne, wo soll´s denn hingehen?", pustete er Magenta zusammen mit einer Alkoholwolke ins Gesicht.

„Ähm, nach Stormwind.", antwortete sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Antwort. „Und ich glaube, ich sollte mich besser beeilen."

„Aber ´s is doch grad so nett mit uns beiden.", grinste der Mann und patschte seine Hand auf Magentas Arm. „Ich glaub, ich hab dich schon mal gesehen."

„Himmel! Dass den Männer aber auch nicht Besseres einfällt.", schimpfte eine hohe Stimme unter dem Tisch.

Verblüfft beugte sich der Mann an der Tischplatte vorbei, verfehlte diese nur äußerst knapp mit seiner Stirn und blinzelte die Urheberin dieses Einwandes ungläubig an. „Ja, wer bist denn du?"

„Mein Name ist Emanuelle Fizzlebigg-Shakletrunks, sehr erfreut.", tschilpte die kleine Frau von vorhin, die Magenta jetzt verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. „Ich verkaufe allerlei interessante Waren der neuesten Ingenieurskunst. Wären Sie vielleicht an einer Vorführung interessiert? Das hier zum Beispiel ist im Moment _der_ Hit. Passen Sie mal auf!"

Die merkwürdige Frau kramte etwas in ihrer Tasche herum und förderte schließlich einen kleinen Holzkasten zu Tage. Mit dem Kasten trippelte sie in die Mitte der Gaststube, stieg auf einen kleinen Schemel und verkündete mit lauter Stimme: „Wenn ich einmal um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte. Sie sehen jetzt den neuesten Schrei aus Ironforge. Die Kinder lieben sie und die Frauen sind ganz hingerissen davon. Sehen Sie, staunen Sie, kaufen Sie! Ich präsentiere hiermit voller Stolz: Das mechanische Eichhörnchen!"

Nach dieser Ankündigung öffnete sie den kleinen Kasten und heraus sprang tatsächlich ein Eichhörnchen. Anstatt allerdings wie seine scheuen, natürlichen Vorbilder schleunigst das Weite zu suchen, sprang dieses Tierchen auf seine winzigen, metallenen Pfoten um den Hocker herum, macht Männchen, putzte sich und ließ die zierlichen Schnurrhaare in alle Richtungen vibrieren.

„Ah"- und „Oh"-Rufe folgten dieser possierlichen Vorstellung und binnen weniger Minuten war die kleine Frau um etliche Silberstücke reicher und die Männer allesamt damit beschäftigt, ihre neuen, mechanischen Haustiere zu bewundern.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht lieber auf den Weg machen.", grinste die kleine Frau Magenta an. „Bevor diese Kindsköpfe noch auf die Idee kommen, sich gegenseitig Duelle damit liefern zu wollen. Glaubt mir, ich kenne diese Sorte. Denen ist in Bezug darauf alles zuzutrauen."

„Äh…ja…gute Idee.", bestätigte Magenta stockend und folgte der kleinen Frau etwas zögernd aus dem Gasthaus.

„Ich muss nämlich auch nach Stormwind.", erklärte die kleine Frau Magenta in fröhlichem Plauderton, während die beiden einem Wegweiser folgend den Weg in die Hauptstadt einschlugen. „Ich besuche da meine Tante und meinen Onkel. Den beiden bekommt in ihrem Alter die Luft in Ironforge nicht mehr besonders. Und wo ich gerade auf dem Rückweg aus dem Redridge-Gebirge war, habe ich gedacht, ich mache hier mal Station. Übrigens könnt Ihr mich „Emanuelle" nennen. Ich weiß ja, dass die Menschen mit der Aussprach der gnomischen Nachnamen so ihre Schwierigkeiten haben."

„Und mein Name ist Magenta.", gab Magenta notgedrungen zur Auskunft und notierte gedanklich, dass es sich bei ihrer Begleiterin um einen Gnom handelte. Schien so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Zwerg zu sein...

„Fein, Magenta. Freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Und was führt _Euch_ nach Stormwind?"

„Ich…meine Meisterin hat mich hingeschickt. Ich soll dort einen mächtigen...äh…Zauberer treffen."

„Ach", lächelte Emanuelle höchst erfreut. „Ihr seid ebenfalls eine Magierin? Ich suche schon lange nach jemanden, mit dem ich meine Studien zusammen vertiefen kann. Was ist denn Eure Spezialisierung? Ich habe mich ja größtenteils der Feuermagie gewidmet. Vielleicht liegt das an meinem Heimatort, dass mir dieses Element einfach das liebste ist. Aber es gibt in meinen Augen einfach nicht Besseres, als ein schönes, heißes Feuer, um seinen Gegnern mal so richtig einzuheizen. Findet ihr nicht auch?"

Höflich nickte Magenta und versuchte sich, so gut ihr bald vor lauter Geplapper schwirrender Kopf das noch zuließ, durch die restliche Unterhaltung hindurch zu winden, ohne dabei zu verraten, dass sie mitnichten eine Magierin war. Allerdings war ihre Gnomen-Gefährtin so gut in der Lage, das Gespräch auch ohne Magentas Hilfe im Gange zu halten, dass das nicht weiter auffiel. Außerdem war ihr dieses fröhliche Schwatzen alle Mal lieber als die griesgrämigen Kommentare, die sie von ihrem recht verschnupft aussehenden Dämonen-Diener zu erwarten hatte, der in einiger Entfernung hinter ihnen herschlurfte und sich immer wieder halbherzig hinter Büschen und Bäumen versteckte, sobald jemand ihnen entgegen kam. Sollte der Kerl sich ruhig noch eine Weile ärgern. Schließlich hatte der ganze Schlamassel mit seinem dämlichen Weckruf angefangen.

Gegen Spätnachmittag lichtete sich schließlich der Wald rechts und links des Weges und gab dann unvermittelt die Sicht auf die hoch aufragende Silhouette Stormwinds frei. Ganz gebannt von dem prächtigen Anblick, musste Magenta erst einmal einen Augenblick lang stehen bleiben.

Zwei gewaltige, mit je einem riesigen, steinernen Löwenkopf verzierte Wachtürme flankierten einen noch immenser wirkenden Torbogen. Die hellen Steinmauern waren über und über mit den leuchtend blauen Bannern Stormwinds geschmückt, auf denen ebenfalls goldene Löwenköpfe prangten. Auf allen Türmen flatterten bunte Wimpel und auf den Wehrgängen patrouillierten mehrere Wachen in auf Hochglanz polierten, silbernen Rüstungen.

Auch in dem gewaltigen Torbogen standen mehrere Wachen Spalier. Sie musterten Magenta und Emanuelle aufmerksam, ließen sie jedoch unbehelligt passieren. Eine mehrere Meter breite Brücke führte jenseits des Tores über einen kristallgrünen See auf die eigentliche Stadtmauer zu. Dahinter waren bereits die Türme der Kathedrale von Stormwind erkennbar. Gesäumt wurde diese Brücke von vier gewaltigen Statuen:

Zur Linken stand ein mit einem mächtigen Hammer bewaffneter Zwergenkrieger und dahinter ein Magier, mit einem bodenlangen Bart, der den Ankömmlingen seinen Stab drohend entgegenreckte. Ihnen gegenüber stützte sich ein Ritter auf sein titanisches Schwert und eine wunderschöne Jägerin mit einem Langbogen, deren überlange Ohren sie unverkennbar als Elfe auswiesen, hielt eine Eule in den azurblauen Himmel gereckt. Übertroffen wurden diese Figuren nur noch von der zentralen Statue, die dem Besucher gottergeben entgegensah. Ein Ritter, den Gürtel versehen mit dem allgegenwärtigen Wappen Stormwinds, dessen Schwert jedoch in der Mitte abgebrochen war und der in seiner linken Hand ein gewaltiges Buch trug.

_Die Feder ist eben doch mächtiger als das Schwert_, schoss Magenta dabei durch den Kopf. Leider fehlte ihr die Zeit, auch die glänzende Messingtafeln zu lesen, die an den Sockeln der Statuen angebracht waren, denn jetzt nahm Stormwind selbst und das rege Treiben seiner Bewohner ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag. Genauer gesagt musste sie aufpassen, dass sie nicht von einer Schar Wachleute zu Pferd über den Haufen geritten wurde. Etwas desillusioniert und schimpfend wie ein Rohrspatz konnte Magenta gerade noch ihre Füße in Sicherheit bringen, bevor die mächtigen Streitrösser mit funkensprühenden Hufen an ihnen vorbei preschten, um ihre Herren dem nächsten Schlachtfeld entgegen zu tragen.

Emanuelle schien das Ganze allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu stören. „Wir Gnome sind es gewohnt, übersehen zu werden.", erklärte sie der fluchenden Magenta fröhlich. „Aber dafür werden wir auch leicht unterschätzt. Und außerdem ist das hier noch gar nichts gegen das Gewühl, das in Ironforge herrscht."

Die beiden umrundeten die Mauer, an der die letzte Statue gestanden hatte, gingen durch einen mit mächtigen Fallgittern gesicherten Wehrgang und standen schließlich im Handelsdistrikt von Stormwind. Es schien nichts zu geben, was man hier nicht kaufen konnte.

In den breiten, blitzblank gefegten Gassen überboten sich die Auslagen der Händler förmlich an Köstlichkeiten. Da gab es Käse von fein bis stinkig, ein Brothändler bot feinstes Weißbrot und duftende Kirschkuchen an, ein Weinhändler verteilte Kostproben seiner Ware und lud zu einer intensiveren Verkostung in seine Weinhandlung in Kanaldistrikt ein. Daneben strömten eigenartige Gerüche und Dämpfe aus einer vor Flaschen und Tiegeln nur so strotzenden Apotheke und Waffenhändler boten sich gegenseitig übertönend ihre Waren an. Dazwischen spielten ein paar Kinder Fangen und eine kleine, runzlige Frau verkaufte kleine Katzen und Kanarienvögel in Holzkäfigen. Und trotz allem lag eine so friedliche und fröhlich Atmosphäre über dem ganzen Markt, als wäre der Krieg, der an den Grenzen des Landes tobte, nicht mehr als ein böses Märchen, das man unartigen Kindern erzählt, die nicht ins Bett gehen wollen.

Es gab allerdings auch Ausnahmen.

„Gute Waffen machen sowieso nur Zwerge", brummelte ein grimmig aussehender Vertreter eben dieser Gattung und drängelte sich grob an Magenta vorbei. So ganz konnte sie sich dem Eindruck nicht erwähren, er sei ihr mit Absicht auf den nun schmerzenden Fuß getreten.

„Wo er Recht hat…", grinste Emanuelle. „Es geht nichts über ein Schwert oder einen Dolche, der in Der Großen Schmiede im Herzen Ironforges gehärtet wurde."

„Aha", machte Magenta lediglich, rieb sich den Fuß und starrte eine kleine, schwarze Katze an. Diese saß nicht wie die anderen Tiere der Verkäuferin in einem Käfig, sondern sonnte sich auf einer kleinen Steinmauer neben dem Stand. Grüne Augen sondierten Magenta, als wäre sie nicht mehr als eine höchst interessante Maus.

„Ah, die Damen sind an einem kleinen Haustier interessiert.", lächelte die Frau hinter den Käfigen. „Was darf es denn sein. Ein kleines Kätzchen? Oder vielleicht ein hübscher Singvogel? Alle feinen Damen haben heutzutage einen solchen putzigen Begleiter."

Emanuelle schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Frau, aber für solch ein unnützes Tier habe ich keine Verwendung. Ein Katze taugt nun mal lediglich zum Mäusefangen und davon gibt es bei mir zu hause nicht allzu viele."

Magenta jedoch starrte immer noch die schwarze Katze an. „Wieviel kostet die?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

„_Die_?", fragte die Frau erstaunt und schien einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen. „Aber die…ähm…40 Silber. Ja genau. Die schwarze Katze kostet 40 Silber."

„WAS?", Emanuelles Augen schienen förmlich Funken zu sprühen. „40 Silber für so einen lausigen Flohfänger? Für den Preis verkaufe ich ja drei Eichhörnchen. Nein, tut mir leid, meine Freundin braucht diese Katze nicht."

Energisch packte Emanuelle Magenta am Rocksaum und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die schwarze Katze, folgte Magenta schließlich der keifenden Gnomin mitten hinein in das Gewühl des Marktes.

„Die wollte Euch über den Tisch ziehen, Magenta, das habe ich im Gespür.", grollte Emanuelle immer noch. "Diese Katze war nie und nimmer eine von ihren Tieren. Und überhaupt: 40 Silber! Das ist _ein Vermögen_. Ach was sage ich _zwei_ Vermögen. Wucher! Abzocke! Ich sollte mir diesen Trick wirklich merken."

Magenta musste nun anhand dieser letzten Bemerkung doch lachen. Die beiden ließen sich von dem Weinhändler noch auf eine kleine Kostprobe einladen, dann kamen sie zu einer Kreuzung, an der Emanuelle einen der Wegweiser genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege wohl.", verkündete sie." Ich muss jetzt in Richtung Altstadt. Wenn Ihr den Magierbezirk sucht, der ist hier links. Gar nicht zu verfehlen. Bei den violetten Bannern seid Ihr richtig. Ich wünsche Euch noch viel Glück, Magenta, und besucht mich doch einmal, wenn ihr zufällig in Ironforge seid. Einfach zur Halle der Forscher durchfragen, dort werdet Ihr garantiert jemanden treffen, der weiß, wo ich zu finden bin."

Damit winkte Emanuelle Magenta noch einmal zu und verschwand dann irgendwo in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, zu der, in die sie Magenta verwiesen hatte. Seufzend packte Magenta ihr Bündel fester und folgte einem nicht zu übersehenden Schild, auf dem „Magierviertel" stand. Sie überquerte einen der vielen Kanäle Stormwinds mit Hilfe einer der noch zahlreicheren Brücken, durchquerte einen der ebenso allgegenwärtigen Gänge und stapfte schließlich auf einem sanft ansteigenden, von saftigem, grünen Gras bewachsenen Pfad hinauf, der sich zwischen eng aneinander stehenden Häuserreihen hindurchschlängelte. Hier war es merklich kühler und ruhiger als im hektischen Handeldistrikt. Man konnte förmlich das Wissen von den Wänden tröpfeln hören. Am Ende des Pfades erwartete Magenta schließlich ein sonnenüberfluteter Platz, in dessen Mitte ein hoher Turm stand. Auf der Außentreppe dieses Turms schwebten so eben drei Grazien zur Erde, tief verstrickt in eine wissenschaftliche Diskussion über magische Flüsse und Kraftlinien.

„Die Magiefelder würden sich dann also in eine Kettenreaktion positiv aufgeladener Energien verwandeln.", sagte die Blonde der drei gerade, während eine ihrer Begleiterinnen zustimmend nickte.

„Aber ist es nicht genau das, was die anfänglichen Probleme mit Adept Sylverias magischen Formeln verursacht hat?", warf die andere, eine junge Frau mit kastanienbraunen Haaren, ein.

„Nur, wenn man nicht die richtigen Initialisierungsprozeduren befolgt.", wusste die Dritte im Bunde dazu beizutragen.

Magentas Augenbrauen hatten bereits beim zweiten Satz ungefähr die Höhe ihres Haaransatzes erreicht und sie beschloss, dass sie diese drei Mädchen auf keinen Fall leiden konnte. So ein aufgeblasenes Gewäsch hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus. Noch dazu trugen die drei Kleider aus hellen, fließenden Stoffen von einer Qualität, neben der Magenta sich vorkam, als hätte sie einen Futtersack für Pferde am Leib. Doch noch bevor sie sich dem holden Dreigestirn entziehen konnte, hatten diese sie schon entdeckt und kamen mit fröhlichem Lächeln auf sie zugeschwebt. Ein Mauseloch erschien Magenta in diesem Moment ein ziemlich erstrebenswerter Aufenthaltsort zu sein, doch leider gebot die Höflichkeit, die Grüße der jungen Frauen (wenngleich auch zähneknirschend) zu erwidern.

„Ich grüße Euch.", sagte die Blonde, offensichtlich die Rädelsführerin des Trios. „Ihr scheint etwas zu suchen. Können wir Euch helfen?"

„Ich…äh…", stammelte Magenta. „Ich suche einen…äh Magier. Ziemlich mächtig. Soll hier in der Gegend wohnen."

_Mein Gott_, dachte Magenta bei sich, _ich höre mich an, als wäre ich aus der tiefsten Provinz. Diese blöden Gänse können nichts, was ich nicht auch könnte. Haltung bewahren._

„Ihr sprecht sicher von Meister Malin.", schaltete sich nun die Rothaarige der drei in die Unterhaltung ein. „Er erzählte uns, dass er einen neuen Schüler erwarte. Allerdings sagte er nicht, dass es sich dabei um jemanden wie _Euch_ handelte."

Der Blick, den sie Magenta bei dem Wort „Euch" zuwarf, schien Bände zu sprechen; und die meisten von ihnen enthielten nicht besonders freundliche Wörter. Ganz offensichtlich beruhte die Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Malin?", versuchte Magenta Zeit zu schinden und kratzte sich etwas nervös am Kinn. „Ja, schon möglich. Wieso sagt Ihr mir nicht einfach, wo ich ihn suchen muss? Dann finde ich den Weg schon allein."

„Zu Meister Malin kann man nicht einfach so hinein spazieren.", wies die Dritte, die bis jetzt nur die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, Magenta zurecht. „Ich werde Euch anmelden."

Damit schwebte sie wieder der Turmspitze entgegen und ließ Magenta mit ihren beiden Freundinnen zurück. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand, in der die zwei verbliebenen jungen Frauen, höchst ungeniert Magentas leicht schäbige Erscheinung in Augenschein nahmen, während diese sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie sie nur möglichst schnell von hier wegkam. Gerade, als sie vorschlagen wollte, dass die zwei ihrer Freundin doch helfen gehen sollten, dröhnte eine laute und merkwürdig bekannt erscheinende Stimme quer über den Platz.

„Ja, hier Abu sein richtig. So eine Stadt sein schließlich kein Dschungel. Obwohl Abu gesehen hat ein Krokodil im Kanal. Aber das sein jetzt nicht wichtig. Abu jetzt geht suchen Meister Malin, damit der ihm beibringt Magie."

Magenta fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, denn fröhlich pfeifend und immer noch in den grellsten Farben gekleidet stand dort auf einmal wie aus dem Boden gewachsen der komische Magier aus dem Wald vor den drei jungen Frauen. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und verbeugte sich überschwänglich.

„Ah, welch Augenschmaus. Abu sich freuen, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Der Blumenpflücker.", krächzte Magenta matt.

„Ihr kennt Euch?", fragte die Blonde erstaunt, und nahm dann mit kokettem Lächeln einen Handkuss des Magiers entgegen.

„F-flüchtig.", stammelte Magenta, während der komische Kerl die zweite Dame mit einem Handkuss beglückte.

Als er schließlich bei ihr ankam, steckte sie ihre Hände, so schnell sie konnte, in ihre Rocktaschen und lächelte schief. Der Kerl hatte schließlich einen Bart. Und wenn Magenta etwas war, dann kitzlig. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie vor diesen blöden Sumpfrallen auch noch in albernes Gelächter ausgebrochen wäre. Dann schon lieber ertragen, dass der Mann sie einen Moment lang aus wasserblauen Augen verblüfft ansah, und sich dann lediglich vor ihr verbeugte.

„Mein Name sein Abumoaham. Ich mich freuen, Euch kennen zu lernen."

„Magenta.", murmelte Magenta. „Also, mein Name ist Magenta."

„Das sein kurzer Name für so hübsche Frau.", scherzte der Magier und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Aber Ihr vielleicht nichts dafür könnt, dass Euer Name so kurz. Ich auch nur habe Namen von Mama und Papa. Andere sein verloren gegangen bei großes Feuer in unserem Dorf. Das war schwerer Verlust."

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde der Magier Abumoaham in Erinnerungen versinken, dann jedoch zog er ein riesiges, weißes Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich so laut, dass Magenta kurz davor war, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Die beiden anderen Damen schienen auf jeden Fall sehr gerührt. Sie nahmen den Mann sogleich in ihre Mitte, boten ihm etwas zu essen und zu trinken an und schienen Magenta vollständig vergessen zu haben.

„Pst, worauf wartest du denn noch?", zischelte mit einem Mal der Busch neben Magenta. „Schwing die Hufe!"

Erschrocken zuckte Magenta zusammen und starrte wie vom Donner gerührt das Gestrüpp an, bis sie endlich die kleinen Hörner zwischen den Ästen sah und den leichten Schwefelgeruch wahrnahm, der Pizkol immer begleitete.

„Musst du mich denn so erschrecken?", fauchte sie zurück. Dass sie im ersten Moment gedacht hatte, es wäre tatsächlich der Busch, der mit ihr sprach, war ihr mehr als peinlich.

„Na sonst stehst du ja übermorgen noch hier.", kam die leicht verärgerte Antwort aus Pizkols Versteck. „Und überhaupt weiß ich jetzt, wo es langgeht. Ich kann die anderen spüren. Komm!"

Mit diesen Worten hüpfte der Dämon aus dem Busch, schlich sich in weitem Bogen um die Dreiergruppe am Fuße des Turmes herum und winkte Magenta, ihm in eine weitere, grasbewachsene Gasse zu folgen. Möglichst unauffällig kam Magenta dieser Aufforderung nach und ließ sich von Pizkol zu einer etwas herunter gekommene Herberge führen.

In dem kleinen, schmuddeligen Schankraum standen gerade einmal drei wacklige Tische und hinter dem Tresen warf ein grobschlächtiger Kellner, mit langen strähnigen Haaren Magenta finstere Blicke zu. Dabei polierte er wieder und wieder ein Glas mit einem Lappen, bei dem sie sich ernsthaft fragte, ob das Glas nicht ohne diese Behandlung sauberer gewesen wäre. Als der Blick des merkwürdigen Gesellen jedoch auf Pizkol fiel, der ganz ungeniert durch die Gaststube spazierte, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem beifälligen Grinsen und ergrüßte Magenta mit einem fast ergeben wirkenden Kopfnicken. So schnell Magenta konnte, folgte sie Pizkol, der inzwischen durch eine Tür an der Hinterseite der Gastube getreten war. Vor ihnen wand sich ein schneckenförmiger Gang in die Tiefe, aus der seltsame Worte und Geräusche hervordrangen. Der durchdringende Geruch von Schwefel lag in der Luft und die klamme Feuchtigkeit des Ganges schien irgendwie ölig zu sein.

„Spürst du sie?", fragte Pizkol neugierig. Seine Flammenaura schien in der Dunkelheit heller geworden zu sein.

„Wen?", fragte Magenta. Sie spürte etwas, so viel war sicher. Es war wie ein Prickeln auf der Haut. Dort unten, das wusste sie plötzlich genau, befanden sich Dämonen. Einer von ihnen schien ebenso wie Pizkol ein Wichtel zu sein, der andere jedoch fühlte sich merkwürdig an; fast so, als wäre dort, wo er stand, eine leere Stelle in Magentas Wahrnehmung.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie Pizkol erstaunt, als die merkwürdige, blinde Stelle anfing, sich zu bewegen. Schritte näherten sich ihnen und dann drängte sich ein Mann in dem schmalen Gang an ihnen vorbei. Er trug einen violetten Spitzhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielt eine merkwürdig aussehende Kugel in seiner Hand. Doch noch bevor Magenta sich über die Kugel wundern konnte, hatte sie einen Blick auch den dämonischen Begleiter des Mannes riskiert.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, einem riesigen und äußerst hässlichen Hund gegenüber zu stehen, der eine ziemlich unsanfte Begegnung mit einem Stachelschwein gehabt hatte, denn sein ganzer Rücken war über und über mit schwarz-weißen Stacheln überseht. Doch dort, wo über der mit unzähligen Zähnen bewehrten Spitzschnauze die Augen hätten sitzen müssen, ragten lediglich zwei große Hörner vom Kopf ab. Noch viel schrecklicher waren jedoch zwei fühlerartige Tentakel, die sich auf dem Rücken des Wesens aus seinen Stacheln erhoben und widerlichen, schnüffelnden Bewegungen nach Magenta tasteten.

Ein kurzer, abgehackter Befehl brachten den Dämonenhund jedoch wieder zur Ordnung und mit einem fast belustigt klingenden Knurren, folgte er seinem Herren.

„Ein Teufelsjäger.", nickte Pizkol fachmännisch. „Der Hexenmeister muss eine ganze Menge riskiert haben, um ihn zu bekommen. Sind selten heutzutage."

„Der war eklig.", beschwerte Magenta sich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie…ich weiß nicht. Er ist wie ein blinder Fleck im Gehirn."

Einen Moment lang sah Pizkol Magenta verblüfft an, dann brach er in lautes, meckerndes Lachen aus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt.", schmollte die daraufhin. „Genauso hat es sich aber angefühlt."

Pizkol beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Oh ja, das ist gar nicht mal eine so schlechte Beschreibung.", kicherte unter den letzten Ausläufern seines Heiterkeitsausbruchs. „Teufelsjäger ernähren sich ausschließlich von Magie. Sie fressen sie sozusagen. Das macht sie zu furchtbaren Waffen, wenn sie gegen einen zaubernden Gegner eingesetzt werden. Und dieser blinde Fleck, wie Ihr es nennt, ist eine Nebenwirkung dieser Fähigkeit."

„Und was ist daran jetzt so lustig?", beharrte Magenta störrisch.

„Och, gar nichts.", grinste Pizkol frech und hüpfte leise vor sich hin lachend den Gang hinunter.

„Ich hasse diesen Wichtel!", knirschte Magenta, bevor sie Pizkol dann aber doch in den halbdunklen Raum am Ende der Treppe folgte.

In der Mitte prasselte ein großes, einem Scheiterhaufen nicht unähnliches Freudenfeuer, an den Wänden standen Tische mit merkwürdigen Apparaturen, in denen verschieden farbige Flüssigkeiten leise vor sich hin blubberten und zischten. Der Wichtel, den Magenta von oben bereits gespürt hatte, rief Pizkol einige kurze Worte auf Dämonisch zu, die dieser ebenso beantwortete. Eine völlig in schwarze und dunkelviolette Stoffe gehüllte Frau, saß vor einem riesigen Webstuhl und nickte Magenta freundlich zu. Der Stoff, den sich webte hatte dieselbe Farbe, wie ihre Gewänder.

„Schattenweberei, mein Kind.", erklärte sie auf Magentas fragenden Blick hin. „Etwas, das jeder Hexenmeister gut gebrauchen kann. Diese Stoffe haben magische Kräfte, die die Eurigen um ein Vielfaches steigern können. Könnt ihr Schneidern?"

Stumm schüttelte Magenta den Kopf, woraufhin die Frau sofort sämtliches Interesse an ihr verlor und sich wieder ihrem Webstuhl zuwandte.

Als Magenta sich noch weiter in dem brütigen Raum umsehen wollte, kam eine weitere Frau auf sie zu. Ihr unwirsch wirkendes Gesicht wurde von einer schweren, schwarzen Haarmähne eingerahmt,

„Was wollt ihr hier?", blaffte sie Magenta an.

„Ich suche Gakin Dunkelbinder.", erklärte Magenta und versuchte, sich nicht von dem harschen Auftreten ihres Gegenübers beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Was wollt ihr von ihm?", fragte die Frau misstrauisch nach, doch noch bevor Magenta antworten konnte, betrat ein Mann den Raum aus einem Gang, der offensichtlich noch weiter in die Tiefe führte. Als er Magenta sah, erhellte sich seine Miene.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja endlich.", stellte er fast und machte eine nachlässige Geste in Richtung der schwarzhaarigen Frau. „Es ist gut Demisette, ich erwarte diese junge Dame bereits."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister Gakin.", nickte sie daraufhin und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Gakin Dunkelbinder hatte eine dunkle Haut, wachsame Augen und strahlte eine fast unangenehme Aura der Kraft aus, die Magenta gleichzeitig beeindruckte und einschüchterte. Er führte Magenta in einen kleinen, von oben bis unten mit Büchern vollgestopften Nebenraum, bot ihr etwas zu essen und zu trinken an und ließ sich dann auf einem breiten Lehnstuhl nieder. Magenta nahm ihm gegenüber auf einer kleinen Bank Platz.

„Wisst ihr Magenta", begann er schließlich, " ich will ganz offen sein. Ich hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bereits eine vielversprechende Schülerin, Surena Caledon. Sie stand dort, wo Ihr jetzt steht, und brannte darauf, die Kunst der Hexenmeistermagie zu erlernen. Ihr Talent war nicht von schlechten Eltern…mehr als das; und sie war jung und eine wahre Augenweide. Hätte ich sie doch nur damals schon durchschaut, die falsche Schlange!"

Magenta, die sich so eben noch gefragt hatte, was diese Lobeshymne auf seine vorige Schülerin eigentlich sollte, horchte auf. Offensichtlich war diese Surena doch nicht so toll gewesen.

Gakin Dunkelbindes Augen sprühten förmlich Feuer, als er weiter sprach. „Dieses diebische Weib brannte mit einem der Defias durch, Erlan Drudgemoor. DerVerlust ihrer Person ist unbedeutend, aber ich schenkte ihr einen Blutsteinhalsschmuck, den ich unbedingt wiederhaben muss."

Er taxierte Magenta. „Bringt mir diese Halskette, Magenta, und ich werde euch als meine Schülerin aufnehmen. Ja mehr noch, ich werde Euch beibringen, wie man die Schatten, das Feuer und die Leere selbst beherrscht. Bringt mir diesen Halsschmuck, und wenn ihr dafür Surenas Kopf von ihrem Hals schneiden müsst, so soll mir das Recht sein. Ihr Leben hat keinerlei Bedeutung mehr für mich. Meine Informanten berichteten mir, dass sie und ihr diebischer Freund sich in der Nähe von Brackwells Kürbisbeet verschanzt haben. Findet Sie und bringt mir die Halskette!"

Wieder vor der Gaststätte musste Magenta zunächst einmal blinzeln. Nach der schwefelschwangeren Düsternis des Kellergewölbes erschien ihr das sonnendurchflutete Stadtbild Stormwinds merkwürdig fremd. Die eindringlichen Worte ihres zukünftigen Lehrmeisters noch in den Ohren, wandte sie sich dann aber doch zum Gehen. Sie würde sich beeilen müssen, denn Brackwells Kübisbeet lag, wie sie auf Anfrage von dem schmierigen Wirt erfahren hatte, fast am anderen Ende des Waldes von Elwynn. Sie kaufte noch ein paar Vorräte auf dem Markt und machte sich wieder zurück auf den Weg, den sie heute Vormittag schon einmal in entgegen gesetzter Richtung zurückgelegt hatte.

„Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wie du mit den ganzen Kerlen fertig werden willst, fragte Pizkol sie, nachdem sie Goldshire schon eine ganze Weile hinter sich gelassen hatte und die Sonne langsam begann, hinter dem Horizont zu versinken. „Wenn Meister Gakin recht hat, dann ist diese Surena nicht allein und ohne Hilfe bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du dieser Aufgabe wirklich gewachsen bist."

Magenta, die es inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, ihre Diener immer und immer wieder an die richtige Anrede zu erinnern, überlegte scharf. So ungerne sie das zugab, irgendwie hatte Pizkol Recht: Sie würde das alleine nicht schaffen. Aber wo sollte sie…

„Ha, nimm dies!", brüllte da mit einem Male eine Stimme aus dem Wald und kurz darauf taumelte ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender Mann auf den Weg. Seine Hose rauchte und an seiner Nase hing ein großer Eiszapfen. Als er Magenta sah, warf er die Arme in die Luft und lief schreiend davon. Verwundert sah Magenta ihm nach.

„Halt!", brüllte die Stimme von vorhin erneut. „Du wiederkommen und mir dein Halstuch geben, elender Strauchdieb!"

Es schnaufte und knackte und raschelte im Gebüsch und Magenta musste geblendet die Augen schließen. _Grün und violett_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Oh bitte, nicht der schon wieder._

Doch es half alles nichts, vor Magenta stand wieder der Magier aus Stormwind mit kampfbereiter Miene und gezücktem Zauberstab sah er sich wild suchend um. Als sein Blick auf Magenta fiel, breitete sich jedoch ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ah, schöne Frau ist gekommen. Abu freut sich. Allerdings hat Abu keine Zeit, denn er sammelt Halstücher für Lady Timberlain beim Holzfällerlager. Sie hat Abu ein Hemd dafür versprochen."

„Aha…", murmelte Magenta", Halstücher...ja nein, alles klar."

„Jaha!", erklärte Abumoaham, während er sich an den Waldrand setzte und eine Wasserflasche entkorkte. „Diese roten Halstücher sein von guter Qualität. Lady Timberlain hat gesagt, sie viel besser als die von den Defias in Northshire. Und außerdem es sein gute Tat, wenn man beklaut diese Defiasbande, die unsicher macht den ganzen Wald von Elwynn."

Unauffällig stupste Pizkol Magenta in die Seite und machte einige Gesten in Richtung des Magiers. Magenta schüttelte vehement den Kopf, doch als Pizkol gar nicht locker ließ, sah sie ein, dass es zumindest einen Versuch wert war.

„Ich suche ebenfalls nach den Defias", bemerkte sie möglichst beiläufig und setzte sich neben Abumoaham ins Gras. „Ich habe gehört, einer ihrer Anführer soll hier ganz in der Nähe sein Lager aufgeschlagen haben."

„Wirklich?", fragte der Magier begeistert und sprang tatendurstig auf. „Dann lasst uns zusammen hingehen und ihnen zeigen, wo die Harke hängt."

„Äh, das heißt Hammer.", verbesserte Magenta ihn automatisch. „Aber ansonsten hört sich das vernünftig an."

„Dann los, schöne Magenta.", strahlte der Magier und hielt ihr hilfsbereit die Hand hin. „Zusammen wir werden noch viel mehr Halstücher bekommen."

Während sie nun also zu dritt über den Waldweg wanderten, erfuhr Magenta eine Menge über ihren neuen Begleiter. Abumoaham war in Stranglethorn, dem südlichsten Gebiet der östlichen Königreiche, geboren und aufgewachsen. Nicht unbeeindruckt lauschte sie seinen farbenprächtigen Schilderungen von Tigern, Panthern und Raptoren, den kilometerlangen, weißen Sandstränden, die ganz Stranglethorn umgaben, und dem Klang der Trommeln, die von den Lagern der Trolle nachts durch den Urwald dröhnten.

„Trolle sein nicht alle schlecht.", erklärte Abumoaham ernsthaft. „Mein Vater mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht, als noch am Leben war. Sie guter Lieferant für alle Arten von Kräutern und Tränken. Ich auch von ihnen gelernt."

Einem alten Trollmedizinmann sei es dann schließlich auch zu verdanken gewesen, dass Abumoaham den Überfall der Blutsegelkanoniere auf sein Dorf überlebte, so erklärte er weiter. Der Troll hatte den jungen Abu damals vor den Angreifern versteckt und ihn bei sich behalten, als dessen Eltern getötet worden waren. Als er wenige Jahre später starb, hatte Abumoaham sich allein durch den Dschungel geschlagen und war schließlich in Booty Bay gelandet, dem Handelshafen von Stranglethorn. Dort hatte er dann einige Zeit als Dockarbeiter verdient, bis ein Reisender aus Stormwind seine magische Begabung entdeckte und ihn mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben nach Stormwind schickte.

„Und nun ich bin hier, Seite an Seite mit schöner Frau, um die Welt von Dieben und Mördern zu befreien.", schloss er und stürzte sich mit wahrer Begeisterung auf ein Silberblatt, das am Wegesrand bis dahin still und friedlich vor sich hin gewachsen war.

_Naja_, dachte Magenta so bei sich,_ eigentlich ist er ja wirklich nett und vielleicht ist es gar keine so schlechte Idee, mit einem Mann an der Seite durch Azeroth zu reisen._

Als die letzten roten Schimmer des Sonnenuntergangs dem bläulichen Mantel der Nacht gewichen waren, kam das Trio schließlich an dem beschriebenen Kürbisbeet an, das jedoch, wie sich herausstellte, eher das Ausmaß eines kleinen Feldes hatte. Zwei einsame Wachen, in die die Abenteurer unvorsichtigerweise hinein gerannt waren, lagen zum Glück ziemlich schnell mit den Gesichtern nach unten im Gras. Nur noch dumpfes, Gemurmel drang zwischen ihren Knebeln hervor und ihre Halstücher ruhten warm und sicher in Abumoahams Rucksack. Nachdem sich Magenta noch einmal von dem festen Sitz der Fesseln überzeugt hatte, schlich das Trio weiter, wenngleich auch etwas umsichtiger als vorher.

„Dort es muss sein.", flüsterte Abumoaham kurze Zeit später und deutete auf einen kleinen, beleuchteten Schuppen auf der andere Seite des Kürbisackers. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man immer wieder Gestalten sehen, die vor den Fenstern auf und ab gingen. Offensichtlich wurde die Hütte bewachte.

„So ein Mist!", fluchte Magenta leise. "Und wie sollen wir da jetzt rankommen? Wir können ja schließlich schlecht alle umbringen. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben, die Halsk…äh -tücher zu bekommen."

Der Magier schien zwar nicht besonders begeistert von diesem Vorschlag – er wäre wohl am liebsten sofort in die Hütte gestürmt, um den Defias ihr Habe zu entreißen- doch dann nickte er und sie robbten leise und vorsichtig näher an den Lichtschein heran. Tatsächlich schlichen insgesamt drei Wachen um das Haus, jeder von ihnen bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. In das feuchte Gras gedrückt beobachteten Magenta, Abumoaham und Pizkol die Hütte. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, es schien keine Lücke in dem gut durchdachten Rhythmus der Wachen zu geben.

„Wir sie doch umbringen müssen.", bemerkte Abumoaham nachdenklich. „Ich nicht sehen andere Möglichkeit um an Halstücher zu kommen. Es seien zu viele."

„Nein!", fauchte Magenta ärgerlich. Schlimm genug, dass sie wahrscheinlich Gras- und Erdflecken in ihrer Robe haben würde. _Blut_ würde da nicht auch noch dazu kommen.

Ein lautes Schnauben ließ die Helden zusammenzucken. Etwas prustete und schnüffelte ganz in ihrer Nähe. Man hätte meinen können, eine ganze Herde besoffener Wildschweine machte sich über den kleinen Acker her, an dessen Rand sie lagen.

Etwas quiekte.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?", flüsterte Magenta beunruhigt. Unauffällig schob sie sich etwas näher an Abumoaham.

Der runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann erhellte ein Lächeln sein gebräuntes Gesicht.

„Das müssen sein Prinzessin.", strahlte er Magenta an. „Ich schon überall gesucht nach ihr."  
Magenta zweifelte einen Moment lang ernsthaft an dem Geisteszustand ihres Begleiters. Eine Prinzessin? Hier? Angestrengt richtete sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf das Feld und der Mond tat ihr den Gefallen, ausgerechnet jetzt hinter seiner Wolke hervor zu kommen, so dass sie in seinem Licht einen Blick auf das Kürbisfeld werfen konnte.

„Das sein Prinzessin!", flüsterte Abumoaham aufgeregt und deutete auf ein riesiges, mit hellem Fell bedekctes Schwein, das sich vor Magentas staunenden Augen majestätisch über den Acker walzte. Es hätte bestimmt zwei ausgewachsene Männer gebraucht, um das Gewicht des Tieres auf einer Waage auszugleichen und ungefähr fünf, um die gefährlich blitzenden Hauer im Schach zu halten. Begleitet wurde Prinzessin, wie das Schwein offensichtlich hieß, von zwei weiteren Schweinen, die einer Leibgarde gleich hinter dem blonden Tier her trotteten. Immer wieder sicherten sie mit tückisch blitzend Augen nach allen Seite, offensichtlich um notfalls alle Gefahren für ihrer Anführerin aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Das ist ein Schwein.", murmelte Magenta. Wie ihr auffiel, war das nicht besonders geistreich und so schickte sie vorsichtshalber einen drohenden Blick an Pizkol, der bereits den Mund zu einer spitzen Bemerkung geöffnet hatte.

„Richtig.", bestätigte Abumoaham nickend. „Diese Schwein sein berüchtigt in ganze Gegend. Besitzer kümmert sich nicht, wessen Gemüse es frisst. So hat mich Frau Stonefield – sie sein gemüsebestohlene Nachbarin von Schweinebesitzer- beauftragt, zu töten Prinzessin."

Magenta rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Hatte diese Nichtsnutz denn nichts Besseres zu tun, als jeden noch so dämlichen Auftrag anzunehmen, dem ihm irgendein Bauer auf´s Auge drückte? Jetzt würde sie es wohl nicht nur mit einer räuberischen Diebesbande, sondern auch noch mit einem riesigen Mastschwein aufnehmen müssen. Einem Schwein, das _Leibwächter _hatte. Es sei denn…

„Pizkol?", flüsterte Magenta aufgeregt. „Meinst du, du kannst das Schwein azu bringen, dass es dir nachrennt?"

Der Dämon sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ja sicher _könnte_ ich das.", raunze er. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, _warum_ ich das tun sollte. Bin ja nicht lebensmüde."

„Nein, dafür haben wir ja Andere.", murmelte Magenta und hielt Abumoaham vorsichtshalber an seiner Robe fest, denn der Magier war schon drauf und dran, sich auf Prinzessin zu stürzen. „Aber du bist als Einziger klein genug, damit die Wachen dich nicht sehen. Ich denke, wenn wir das Schwein dazu bringen könne, dass es die Wachen beschäftigt wird es einfacher werden die Hals…äh…tücher zu bekommen."

Pizkol rang mit sich. Einerseits war das ein direkter Befehl seiner Herrin. Andererseits war der Plan einfach schwachsinnig. Schließlich seufzte er leise schicksalsergeben. Was blieb ihm schon übrig.

„Also gut.", maulte er. „Aber glaub nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird. Das nächste Mal kann irgendwer anders Lockvogel spielen." Er warf noch einen letzten, bösen Blick auf die beiden Menschen und hüpfte dann in Richtung der Schweine davon.

Angespannt beobachtete Magenta den kleinen Lichtpunkt, den Pizkols Feueraura in der Nacht bildete. Er wurde kurz heller, es knallte und ein unglaubliches schrilles Quieken durchschnitt die Nacht.

Das nächste, was Magenta wahrnahm war der durchdringende Geruch von gebratenem Speck und ein höchst hektischer Pizkol, der schreiend an ihr vorbeilief.

„Ich hab die Schweine, wo sollen sie hin?", rief er im Laufen und schickte dann mehrere höchst unfreundlich klingende Flüche auf Dämonisch hinterher, denn die Schweine holten auf.

In der Ferne erklangen bereits aufgeregte Rufe. Fackeln versuchten die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben und die Angreifer ausfindig zu machen. Offensichtlich war ihre Aktion nicht unbeachtet geblieben. Mehrer Wachen liefen bereits in ihre Richtung, in ihren Händen sah man Dolche und Messer.

„Zum Haus!", brüllte Magenta Pizkol hinterher. „Lauf zum Haus!"

„Die Bruderschaft wird eure Machenschaften nicht dulden!", erklang da ein Ruf hinter Magenta. Sie drehte sich um und sah sich einem Defias gegenüber, der sich mit einem heiseren Kampfschrei auf sie stürzen wollte. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren, Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt von sämtlichen rettenden Zaubern und auch ihren Dolch hätte sie unmöglich reichzeitig erreichen können. Die Augen des Defias blitzten triumphierend auf, als er seinen Dolch zum tödlichen Stoß erhob.

Entsetzt schloss Magenta die Augen und schickte noch einen letzten, leise gemurmelten Fluch zum Himmel. Sie hatte doch gleich gewusst, dass das hier nur schief gehen konnte. Wieso war sie auch nicht zu hause geblieben. Neben ihr murmelte jemand eine eigenartig klingende Formel.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen und immer noch war nichts passiert. Allerdings war es merklich kühler geworden und ein seltsames Knacken lag in der Luft. Magenta fröstelte. Als aber nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit immer noch nichts passiert war, entschloss sie sich zaghaft, ein Auge zu öffnen. Vor Schreck blieb ihr buchstäblich die Luft weg.

Ungefähr zwei Zentimeter vor ihren Rippen, genau dort, wo sich ihr Herz befand, stak der Dolch des Defias in die Luft. Allerdings bewegte er sich nicht, ebenso wenig wie der Rest des Mannes. Eine dünne Einsschicht bedeckte seinen gesamten Körper und hatte ihn offensichtlich bei lebendigem Leibe festgefroren. Nur die Augen rollten wild hin und her und versuchten Magenta anstatt des Dolches zu durchbohren.

Abumoaham grinste. „Ich neu gelernt."

Magenta machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt von der Dolchspitze weg und funkelte Abumoaham an: „Warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gemacht. Das hätte uns eine Menge Ärger erspart."

Der Magier krattzte sich etwas verlegen den Bart. „Ich vergessen. Wenn Spruch neu, ich manchmal vergesse, was gelernt. Außerdem Spruch nicht hält ewig."

Tatsächlich begann die Eisschicht um den gefrorenen Dieb schon verdächtig feucht zu glänzen. Wahrscheinlich würde er in spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder auf freiem Fuß sein, eventuell sogar früher. Und Magenta hatte nicht vor, so lange zu warten.

„Komm!", winkte sie Abumoaham und gemeinsam rannten sie leicht geduckt zu der Hütte, um die herum inzwischen ein Heidenspektakel herrschte. Die drei Schweine hatten begonnen völlig Amok zu laufen und die Defias-Bande hatte alle Hände damit zu tun, den gefährlichen Hauern auszuweichen. Doch allzu lange würde diese Ablenkung nicht vorhalten, denn in der Tür der Hütte erschien in diesem Moment eine Frau.

Sie war in der Tat wunderschön, doch ihre Züge waren zu einer boshaften Grimasse verzogen, was ihren Zauber doch erheblich minderte. Ununterbrochen keifte sie Befehle durch die Nacht und man hätte fast den Eindruck haben können, die Defias hätten mehr Angst vor ihr als vor dem wahnsinnig gewordenen Schweinen.

In diesem Moment hatte Surena Caledon – denn um niemand anderen konnte es sich bei der Frau handeln- offensichtlich Pizkol entdeckt. Ein Schrei gellte durch die Nacht:

„Tötet den Wichtel!"

Fast augenblicklich stürzten sich drei der Defias auf Pizkol, der einen jämmerlichen, gurgelnden Schrei von sich gab und dann unter deinem Haufen Körper begraben wurde. Magenta zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Als die drei Männer sich wieder erhoben, lag Pizkol reglos auf der Seite, seine Flammenaura war verschwunden und es war unübersehbar, wer diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte. Befriedigt lachte Surena auf.

„Na bitte, es geht doch, ihr nutzlose Bande.", rief sie und strich sich die langen, dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Und jetzt fangt endlich diese Schweine ein! Treibt sie meinetwegen drüber in der Scheune zusammen, aber macht, dass ihr hier wegkommt. Ich will keine Laut mehr hören."

Damit wandte sie sich um und schmetterte die Tür der Hütte ins Schloss. Die zusammengelaufenen Defias taten, was Surena befohlen hatte und lotsten mit Hilfe von Fackeln und eilends herbeigeschafften Heugabeln die immer noch tobenden Schweine in Richtung des gegenüberliegenden Feldrandes, an dem der dunkle Umriss eines Gebäudes erkennbar war.

Magenta und Abumoaham dagegen nutzten die Chance, um sich näher an die Hütte heran zu schleichen, die nun inzwischen unbewacht da lag.

„Mhm, das sieht nicht gut aus.", murmelte Magenta, nachdem sie einen Blick durch eines der Fenster geworfen hatte. Tatsächlich befand sich in dem Haus nicht nur Surena, sondern gleich drei Personen. Einer der beiden anderen Männer musste Surenas Geliebter, Erlan Drudgemoor, sein musste. Wer der andere Mann war, war nicht zu erkennen, aber da beide rote Halstücher trugen, konnte es sich lediglich um einen weiteren Defias handeln. Auf jeden Fall stellte er ein weiteres Hindernis dar.

„Morgan!", schnappte Surena gerade und wandte sich an den blonden der beiden Männer, der wie ein gefangenes Tier in dem kleinen Raum herumlief. „Du musst diese Liste wieder finden. Wenn Marshal Dugan von der Sache Wind bekommt, wird er dir Soldaten auf den Hals hetzen. Dieser Wisch wird uns noch alle an den Galgen bringe.Ich bin nur von Inkompetenz umgeben."

„Beruhige dich, Surena!", schaltete sich der andere Mann ein. „Wird schon keiner den Fetzen finden. Und selbst wenn, bezweifle ich, dass der dämliche Dugan herausfindet, dass es sich dabei um einen Abholplan für unseren Anteil an den königlichen Goldminen handelt."

„Schrei doch noch lauter", schimpfte Surena und funkelte den Mann an. „Warum gehst du nicht nach draußen und siehst nach, ob deine schwachsinnigen Untergebenen wenigstens mit einem einfachen Schwein fertig werden?"

Morgan, dessen Blick Surenas wütend ausgestreckten Arm gefolgt war, blieb mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Magenta am Fenster entdeckte. Doch seine Überraschung dauerte nicht lange.

„Dort!", rief er „Wir werden beoachtet."

„Die schnapp ich mir.", rief der andere und die zwei stürmten aus der Tür.

Noch bevor Magenta richtig wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte sie von Morgan einen Hieb in die Nieren bekommen und sah für einen Augenblick lang nur noch bunte Sterne. Mühsam rang sie nach Luft, und taumelte unter einem Schwertstreich des anderen hindurch. Zum Glück, wie sie dann feststellte, denn dort, wo sich eben noch ihr Kopf befunden hatte, versengte ein Feuerball die Holzwand der Hütte. Surena hatte sich ebenfalls in den Kampf gestürzt.

Während die beiden Männer sich nun gleichzeitig auf Abumoaham stürzten, tat Magenta einfach das Nächstbeste, was ihr einfiel und hechtete mit einem verzweifelten Spruch auf Surena zu. Sie schaffte es tatsächlich, die abtrünnige Hexenmeisterin zu überrumpeln und kreischend, fauchend, kratzend und spuckend wälzten die beiden Frauen kurz darauf auf dem Boden.

Surena war stark und sie schreckte vor keinem noch so fiesen Trick zurück. Immer wieder schlugen ihre Fäuste auf Magenta ein. Doch die wehrte sich verbissen und als Surena einige Schritte zurücktaumelte, um erneut einen Feuerball zu schleudern, nutzte Magenta die Atempause, um sich zu konzentrieren. Sie begann eine Formel zu murmeln, die, wie Drusilla ihr beigebracht hatte, einen Schattenblitz erzeugen konnte.

In einem irren Wettlauf wirkten die beiden Frauen ihren Zauber. Fast gleichzeitig lösten sich ein Schatten- und ein Feuerball von den Händen ihrer Beschwörerinnen. Doch während Magenta dem für sie bestimmten Feuerzauber noch um Haaresbreite ausweichen konnte, wurde Surena von Magentas Schattenblitz mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Von der Wucht des Anpralls wurde Surena zu Boden geschleudert und blieb dort in einer fast anmutig wirkenden Pose liegen. An ihrem Hals glitzerte noch die gestohlene Halskette.

Schwer atmend stand Magenta mitten im Raum und lauschte ängstlich auf die Geräusche, die von draußen hereindrangen. Es war nichts mehr zu hören; nur die Grillen zirpten leise im Dunkel der Nacht. Dann jedoch erklangen Schritte, die Stufe vor der Hütte knarrte und die Tür begann aufzuschwingen. Kampfbereit und ihre schmerzenden Rippen ignorierend sprang Magenta auf. Immer weiter öffnete sich die Tür und gab schließlich den Blick auf den Mann in der Tür frei.

„Abu…", stöhnte Magenta auf, aber sie lächelte erleichtert.

„Abu hat es diesen Strauchdieben gezeigt.", grinste der Magier und hielt ihr freudestrahlend zwei weitere, rote Halstücher entgegen. „Sie jetzt sein Eis am Stiel. Aber was sein mit deinem kleinen Freund?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Magenta leise. Müde rappelte sie sich auf und tart zu der am Boden liegenden Surena. Mit einem kurzen harte Ruck entfernte sie die Halskette vom Hals der anderen Hexenmeisterin. Dabei bemerkte sie eine kleine Blutlache, die begann sich von deren Hinterkopf langsam über den Fußboden ausbreitet. Wenn man genau hinsah, sah man aber die flachen Atemzüge, unter denen sich die Brust hob und senkte. Magenta spuckte noch einmal neben Surena auf den Boden und verließ dann mit Abumoaham die Hütte.

Draußen kamen sie an den eingefrorenen Defias vorbei, doch Magenta beachtete sie gar nicht. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Stelle, an der Pizkol lag. Seine kohleglühenden Augen waren geschlossen und die behaarte Brust bewegte sich nicht. Magenta musste schlucken. Sicherlich, sie hatte diesen Dämon nicht unbedingt gemocht, aber jetzt, da er anscheinend diese Welt verlassen…

„_Ja, genau…und wo wir gerade dabei sind, wäre es nett, wenn du mich vielleicht mal neu beschwören könntest._", meckerte eine Stimme in Magentas Kopf. „E_s zieht ziemlich in der Zwischenwelt._"

„Pizkol", fragte Magenta verwundert und sah sich um.

„_Nein, Altvater Winter…_", stöhnte die Stimme. „_Ja natürlich ich. Und jetzt mach halt, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit._"

Halb grinsend, halb verärgerte murmelte Magenta die Formel, die zur Beschwörung des Wichtels diente. Pizkols Körper verschwand vor ihren Augen und wenige Augenblicke später stand er wieder gesund und munter vor sich hin nörgelnd neben Magenta.

„Aber das mir das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird.", schimpfte der Dämon, während sich die drei Abenteurer durch die dunkle Nacht auf den Rückweg nach Goldshire machten. „Dass ich nicht wirklich sterben kann, heißt nicht, dass dieser Vorgang angenehm ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich von dort nach hier wechseln muss, fühlt es sich an, als würde man durch einen fünf Meter langen Flaschenhals gepresst. Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, um dir deine Feinde vom Hals zu halten. Sieh zu, dass du dir dafür jemand anders suchst."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb.", grinste Magenta und klimperte mit der wieder gewonnen Halskette. Gleich morgen würde sie diese bei Meister Gakin abliefern. Und sie würde sich zur Schneiderin ausbilden lassen, denn ihre Robe hatte unter der ganzen Aktion doch ziemlich gelitten. So schwer konnte as mit dem Schneidern schon nicht sein.


	4. Die Reise nach Westfall

**Die Reise nach Westfall**

„Non!", peitschte eine Stimme durch den kleinen Raum der Schneiderei. „Non, non, non! Mon Dieux, quelle catastrophe! Quelle angoisse!"

Reflexartig duckte Magenta sich und betrachtete gleichzeitig die Ursache für die wüste Schimpftirade. Ok, die Naht war nicht so ganz gerade, aber soo schlimm war es ja nun auch wieder nicht.

„Wer ´at diesem Mädchen erlaubt, die Seidenßtoff su benutsen.", donnerte Schneidermeister Georgio Bolero und sein schwarzer Schnurrbart sträubte sich wild in alle Richtungen. Seine stilvolle Kleidung mit den weiten Hosen, dem seidenen Hemd und den hohen Schaftstiefeln hätten einen Beobachter leicht an den Gestiefelten Kater erinnern können…wenn dieses Märchen denn in Azeroth bekannt gewesen wäre. Jetzt allerdings schien dem Kater eine ganz gewaltige Maus über die Leber gelaufen zu sein. Mit funkensprühenden Augen riss er Magenta ihr Nähstück aus den Händen und wedelte damit wild in der Gegend herum.

„Isch verlange ein´ Erklärung!", plusterte er sich auf.

In diesem Moment hob eine der Schneiderinnen ihre Hand. Als sie sich entdeckt wähnte, knickste sie nervös.

„Ich war das, Monsieur Bolero.", gab sie dann zögernd zu. „Die junge Dame wollte sich in der Schneiderei ausbilden lassen und da dachte ich…"

Ja, das hatte Magenta eigentlich auch gedacht. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Lehrmeister, Gakin Dunkelbinder, war sie an diesem Morgen an der Schneiderei vorbeigekommen. Kurzentschlossen hatte sie den Laden mit den herrlichen Auslagen betreten um _nur mal eben schnell_ das Nähen zu lernen. Jetzt saß sie hier bereits seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden und selbst das vorgeschnittene Kleid sah irgendwie…nun nennen wir es mal _merkwürdig_ aus. Da war ein Ärmel, wo keiner hingehörte und die aufgesäumte Zierborte zog den Stoff zu hässlichen Falten zusammen. Es war tatsächlich eine Katastrophe.

„Was ´abe isch immer gesagt?", stöhnte der Schneidermeister augenrollend und tupfte sich mit einem spitzenbesetzten Taschentuch die Stirn ab. „Ihr sollt die Anfänger von die Anfänger unterrichten lassen."

Mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln wandte er sich an Magenta. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ma Chère, aber ich fürschte, Ihnen ist kein großer Gefallen getan worden mit diesem Kleid. Wenn Sie wirklich daran interessiert sind, Schneiderin su werden, dann müssen sie erst einmal mit _einfachen_ Sachen anfangen. Aus _Leinen_stoff."

Magenta fühlte, wie alle Augen auf ihr ruhten. Es war ihr höchst unangenehm, dass sie die Schneiderin in eine solche Lage gebracht hatte, aber schließlich hatte sie nie behauptet, nähen zu können. So zauberte sie das überzeugendste Lächeln, das sie in diesem Moment zustande brachte, auf ihr Gesicht und nickte ernsthaft.

Eigentlich wollte sie auch noch etwas sagen, doch Schneidermeister Bolero hatte schon längst wieder das Interesse an ihr verloren. Stattdessen klatschte er in die Hände und winkte ungeduldig einem der Gesellen.

„Vite, Lawrence!", rief er. „Du wirst dieser jungen Dame nun seigen, wie man eine Leinenrobe macht."

Dann neigte er sich nahe an das Ohr seines Gesellen und flüsterte eindringlich: „Und sieh zu, dass sie den Stoff auch besahlt."

Damit stolzierte der Gestiefelte Kater von dannen und ließ Magenta mit Lawrence allein. Der grinste, nahm Magenta ihr ruiniertes Kleid ab und zeigte ihr dann, wie man mit wenigen Stichen ein einfaches Leinenkleid schneidern konnte. Nach einigen Versuchen bekam Magenta den Dreh raus und das Ergebnis war dann sogar einigermaßen ansehnlich.

Etwas zähneknirschend bezahlte sie Stoff und Faden und legte nach einigem Zögern noch ein paar Kupferstück in die immer noch ausgestreckte Hand des Gesellen. Es gab eben nichts umsonst, auch keinen Unterricht in Schneiderei. Um fast ihre gesamte Barschaft erleichtert, aber um zwei Kleider reicher machte sich Magenta dann endlich auf den Weg zu ihrem Meister.

Im Keller des „Geschlachteten Lamms" angekommen, warf Magenta im Vorbeigehen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Webstuhl der Schattenweber-Meisterin. Wenn sie fleißig übte, würde sie vielleicht auch einmal so etwas herstellen können. Oder sie wurde so reich, dass sie diese Sachen kaufen konnte. Beide Möglichkeiten schienen ihr durchaus attraktiv. Doch jetzt musste sie erst einmal die wieder beschaffte Halskette zurückgeben.

Gakin Dunkelbinder war äußerst zufrieden mit Magentas Leistung. Er ließ die Kette mit den roten Steinen wieder und wieder durch die Finger gleiten, während er Magentas Schilderung von den Vorgängen an Brackwells Kürbisbeet lauschte.

Als sie geendet hatte, brummte er nachdenklich: „Vielleicht hat euer Diener Recht."

Pizkol, dem es gar nicht gefallen hatte, dass Magenta von seiner Niederlage erzählt hatte, spitzte die Ohren zwischen seinen Ziegenhörnern. Endlich jemand, der ihn verstand. Vielleicht würde er jetzt tatsächlich von dieser unfähigen Hexenmeisterin befreit werden. Doch offensichtlich sollte es nur noch schlimmer kommen.

„Magenta, es wird an der Zeit, dass ihr einen weiteren Diener bekommt.", verkündete Gakin Dunkelbinder feierlich. „Folgt mir zum Beschwörungskreis!"

Unsicher folgte Magenta ihrem Lehrmeister in einen dunklen Gang, der sich wieder einmal schneckenförmig in die Tiefe wand. Er endete in einem weit verzweigten Netz von dunklen Katakomben, in dem Magenta schon nach etwa zwei Minuten vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte. So folgte sie ihrem Meister möglichst nah auf dem Fuß und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was für Knochen da wohl immer mal wieder im Schein der mitgebrachten Fackel aufleuchteten. Ratten huschten an ihren Füßen vorbei und man konnte das Wasser an den schimmeligen Wänden herunter fließen sehen. Da machten es die vielen Netze mit den handtellergroßen Spinnen doch fast heimelig.

Endlich erreichten Magenta und ihr Lehrmeister einen von mehreren Fackeln schwach erleuchteten Raum. Auf seinem Boden war mit magentafarbender Kreide ein großes Pentagramm auf den Boden gemalt. Runen und andere magische Symbole vervollständigten den Beschwörungskreis, dessen Linien wie von einer inneren Energie zu pulsieren schienen. Auf ein Wort von Gakin Dunkelbinder hin fingen die Fackeln rundherum an, heller zu leuchten, so dass Magenta erkennen konnte, das sie in der Mitte einer Gruft standen. An den Wänden konnte man die Särge sehen, sorgsam aufgebahrt in den dafür vorgesehenen Nischen.

Gakin Dunkelbinder trat an ein Stehpult auf dem ein sehr altes, mit Lesezeichen versehenes Buch thronte. Er blätterte eine Weile darin herum, dann nickte er und winkte Magenta heran.

„Hört gut zu, Magenta", sagte er ernst. „Ich werde euch nun einen Leerwandler in diese Welt beschwören. Wenn es euch gelingt, ihn zu besiegen, wird er euer Sklave sein. Wenn nicht…nun ja."

Über das „wenn nicht" wollte Magenta sich lieber keine Gedanken machen. Etwas ängstlich blickte sie Pizkol an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah gelangweilt zur Decke.

_Schöne Hilfe_, dachte Magenta wütend. _Es wird wirklich Zeit für einen neuen Diener._

Gakin Dunkelbinder hatte inzwischen begonnen, Beschwörungsformeln vor sich hin zu murmeln. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch hinter den Liedern konnte man die Augäpfel hin und her rollen sehen. Dabei umklammerte er die wieder beschaffte Blutsteinkette so sehr, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Der Beschwörungskreis begann nun heller zu glühen, kleine Energieblitze lösten sich von ihm und ließen Magentas Haare vor Elektrizität in alle Richtungen abstehen. Dann begann sich im Zentrum des Pentagramms etwas zu manifestieren. Er war es ziemlich klein, doch dann riss die Grenze zwischen den Welten mit einem Mal auf und spuckte einen Dämon in die Realität. Mit einem schmatzenden Laut schloss sich der Riss wieder.

Der Leerwandler sah eigenartig aus. Am ehesten konnte man ihn noch mit einer enormen, blauen Wolke vergleichen, denn der ganze Körper schien irgendwie aus gefärbter Luft zu bestehen. In einem rudimentär ausgebildeten Gesicht glühten unheimliche Augen, prächtige juwelenbesetzte Armschienen schlangen sich um muskulös wirkende Arme, die in krallenbewehrten Händen endeten. Trotzdem schien all das auf einem wirbelnden Schleier aus Dunkelheit zu schweben. Es war wirklich unheimlich.

Auf einen Wink ihres Meisters hin näherte sich Magenta vorsichtig dem dämonischen Geist. Als ihre Füße die Linien des Beschwörungskreises berührten, kamm plötzlich Leben in den Leerwandler und er stürzte sich auf Magenta.

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Arm, as der Dämon mit seinen mächtigen Klauen danach schlug. Entsetzt taumelte Magenta rückwärts und warf, in Erwartung einer riesigen Fleischwunde, einen Blick auf ihren Arm. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war ihr Arm bis auf einem kleinen Kratzer unverletzt, der Schmerz jedoch war grenzenlos. Erneut griff der Leerwandler an und diesmal traf seine Hieb Magentas ungeschützte, linke Seite. Wieder flammte ein heftiger Schmerz in Magenta auf, doch wie schon das Mal zuvor, war ihr Körper augenscheinlich unverletzt.

Blind vor Tränen taumelte sie ungeschickt unter einem erneuten Angriff hindurch und inkantierte nun selbst einen Zauber, der ihren Gegner schwächen sollte. Gleichzeitig begann sie, innerlich gegen den Schmerz, der offensichtlich nur in ihrem Kopf stattfand anzukämpfen.

Es war ein harter, langer Kampf, der Magenta bis an die Grenzen ihrer magischen Kräfte brachte, doch schließlich warf der Leerwandler in einem letzten Aufbäumen die Arme in die Luft. Einen Augenblick später sanken nur noch die leeren Armschienen zu Bonden; der Dämon war besiegt.

Müde, verschwitzt, aber überglücklich nahm Magenta wenig später kurze Zeit später die beiden Armschienen in Empfang. Mit ihnen, so erklärte ihr Gakin Dunkelbinder, könne sie nun jeder Zeit wieder den Leerwandler in ihre Dienste rufen. Sie solle allerdings vorsichtig sein, denn eine Beschwörung eines solchen Dieners sei immer mit einer Anstrengung verbunden, die ihr im falschen Moment vielleicht wichtige, magische Reserven entziehen könne.

Magenta hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Endlich hatte sie einen Diener, mit dem sie etwas anfangen konnte und der vor allem _nicht_ sprechen konnte. Nach einem sehr bescheidenen Mittagessen in der Gaststube des Geschlachteten Lamms beschwor sie noch einmal den „dicken Blauen", wie sie ihn liebevoll getauft hatte. Da kam mit einem Mal Leben in den sonst so lethargisch wirkenden Wirt.

„Ja seid ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", wetterte er lautstark und wies mit missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Leerwandler. „Dummes Ding, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach mitten vor allen Leute einen Dämon beschwören. Wenn die Stadtwachen das mitbekommen, werden sie euch sofort verhaften und irgendwo wegsperren, bis ihr alt und grau seid. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!"

Enttäuscht zog Magenta eine Schnute. Da hatte sie schon einmal so einen…na ja, dicken Blauen und dann…

_Sein Name ist übrigens Jhazdok_, meldete sich da eine Magenta nur zu bekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Pizkol?_, fragte Magenta und sah sich suchend um. _Wo bist du?_

_Na, in der Zwischendimension_, kam die wenig begeisterte Antwort zurück._ Wusstest du denn nicht, dass du nur jeweils einen Dämon befehligen kannst. Und solange du diesen dämlichen, hohlen Luftsack mit dir herumschleppst, bin ich dazu verdonnert, Löcher ins Nichts zu glotzen._

Magenta wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Jetzt hatte sie schon gedacht, sie wäre mehr oder weniger von dieser quengelnden Landplage befreit, stattdessen hatte sie jetzt seine Kommentare live und in Stereo in ihrem Kopf. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick auf Jhazdok murmelte sie die Formel, die Pizkol wieder in ihre Welt beschwor. Augenblicklich löste sich der Leerwandler auf und an seiner Stelle stand nun wieder der ziegengehörnte und ziemlich sauer aussehende Wichtel.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", nölte er. „Vielleicht noch ein wenig Einkaufen? Oder noch eine Häkelstunde?"

„Nein.", antwortete Magenta düster. „Ich hab kein Geld mehr."

„Na fein.", ächzte Pizkol. „Wir übernachten also im Wald oder wie?"

„Vielleicht würde Abumoaham mir was leihen.", überlegte Magenta, während sie langsam in Richtung des Gasthauses wanderte, in dem sie und der Magier die Nacht verbracht hatten.

„Klar.", stimmt Pizkol ausnahmsweise mal zu. „So ein Kräuterpflücker hat eigentlich immer Geld. Und außerdem habe ich gehört, dass ein Magier auch Essen herbeizaubern kann. Nicht, dass dir eine kleine Diät nicht gut tun würde, aber du wirst immer so unausstehlich, wenn du hungrig bist."

Magenta warf Pizkol einen bitterbösen Blick zu und machte sich dann sich auf die Suche nach Abumoaham. Sie fand ihn schließlich vor der Kathedrale des Lichts im Sonnenschein auf einer Bank sitzen. In der einen Hand hatte er einen kleinen Kuchen, von dem noch ein ganzer Stapel neben ihm auf der Bank lag, in der anderen hielt er einen Fetzen Pergament, den er aufmerksam studierte. Als Magenta näher trat sah er auf und ein breites Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Ah, Magenta.", begrüßte er sie freudig. Schnell räumte er seine Habseligkeiten beiseite, unter denen Magentas neidischer Blick auch einen neuen Kampfstab entdeckte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den heute Morgen noch nicht getragen hatte, denn schließlich hätte er ihn wohl kaum in seinem Rucksack verstauen können.

„Was habt Ihr da?", fragte Magenta neugierig und biss herzhaft in einen der kleinen Kuchen, die Abumoaham ihr angeboten hatte. Er schmeckte nicht schlecht, wenngleich sie doch den Eindruck hatte, dass irgendetwas damit nicht so ganz stimmte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er tatsächlich herbeigezaubert war.

„Ich nicht so genau wissen.", erklärte Abumoaham mit einem weiteren kritischen Blick auf das Pergament. „Ich gefunden in der Nähe von großem Spiegelsee. Mein Meister mich geschickt um Wasser zu holen, damit er kann prüfen auf magische Rückstände. Ich dort gesehen viele von dieser Defias-Bande."

„Lasst mich mal sehen.", sagte Magenta nachdenklich und nahm Abumoaham das Stück aus der Hand. Es standen nur Zahlen darauf, die in scheinbar willkürlicher Reihenfolge aufeinander folgten. Aber was bedeuteten sie?

Magenta hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern sollte, als Pizkol neben ihr aufstöhnte:

„Wie lange wird es wohl in etwas noch dauern, bis du dich daran erinnerst, dass Surena Caledon von einer Liste über ihre Goldraubzüge gesprochen hat?"

Ja richtig, Surena hatte so etwas erwähnt. Und womöglich war das genau die Liste, die sie so eben in Händen hält. Abumoaham hingegen betrachtete im Moment mit großem Interesse Pizkol, der versuchte, möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

„Wo Ihr noch mal gesagt, kommt diese sprechende Affe her?", sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich vielleicht mir besorgen sollte auch ein Haustier. Es scheint zu sein ziemlich nützlich."

„Affe?", zischte Pizkol Magenta zu und seine Flamenaura schien aufzuglühen.

„Naja", flüsterte sie zurück. „Irgendeine Erklärung musste ich ihm doch schließlich geben." Allerdings konnte sie ein Grinsen dabei nicht wirklich unterdrücken.

„Darüber reden wir noch.", giftete Pizkol zurück

Abumoaham schlug zunächst vor, doch mit dieser Liste bei der Stadtwache von Stormwind vorstellig zu werden. Beim Anblick der riesigen Wachkaserne wurde Magenta schon etwas mulmig zu Mute und sie war sich sicher, dass das keine gute Idee war. Und tatsächlich verwies man sie sehr zu ihrem Ärger bereits vor dem Tor an Marschall Dughan in Goldshire. Er wäre dafür zuständig und jetzt sollten sie lieber die Straße räumen.

Zähneknirschend machten sich die drei also wieder auf den Weg nach Goldshire. Sie fanden Marschall Dughan über einigen Landkarten in seiner Wachstube sitzend. Er grüßte nur knapp und versank dann wieder in brütendes Schweigen. So nahm Magenta kurzerhand die erbeutete Liste und schob sie ihm direkt vor die Nase. Erst jetzt schien er richtig zu bemerken, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Sieh an.", meinte er lächelnd. „Die junge Gnoll-Töterin. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Magenta, die sich irgendwie nicht ganz ernst genommen fühlte, wies auf das Pergament.

„Wir haben das da gefunden und haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass sich dabei um einen Plan zur Ausraubung der königlichen Goldminen handelt."

Der Marschall stutzte und besah sich dann das Fundstück genauer. Dann kramte er ein dickes Buch aus einer Schublade hervor und begann die Zahlen auf dem Pergament mit denen aus dem Buch zu vergleichen. Dabei wurden seine Bewegungen immer fahriger und sein Gesicht begann sich zu röten.

„Ihr habt Recht.", stieß er schließlich aufgeregt hervor. „Darüber muss ich sofort Gryan Stoutmantle informieren. Er ist der Kopf der Volksmiliz, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, das Ackerland von Westfall zu beschützen, und niemand kennt die Minen im Westen besser als er. Ich werde sofort eine Botschaft verfassen."

Er zog ein etwas ausgefranstes Stück Pergament hervor, schrieb mit fliegenden Fingern einige Zeilen darauf und versiegelte den Brief mit einem dicken Klecks roten Sigelwachses.

„Magenta", sagte er fast feierlich. „Ich weiß, dass ihr eine mutige, junge Frau seid und euer Begleiter erscheint mir nicht weniger tapfer. Das Königreich braucht treue Untertanen wie euch. Würdet ihr diesen Brief zu Gryan Stoutmantle in Westfall bringen? Ich bin mir sicher, er kann die Hilfe von zwei solch außerordentlichen Kämpfern gut gebrauchen."

Geschmeichelt nahm Magenta den Brief entgegen, deutet einen Knicks an und schwebte mit stolz geschwellter Brust nach draußen. Abumoaham folgte ihr, sichtlich beeindruckt von der langen Rede des Marschalls.

„Na, da habt ihr euch ja einen schönen Bären aufbinden lassen.", schimpfte Pizkol, der draußen vor der Tür in einem Busch auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Wieso?", fragte Magenta verdattert.

„Erst einmal wirst du ja wohl nicht auf diese hochtrabende Geschwafel von wegen Königstreue hereingefallen sein.", meckerte Pizkol weiter und Magenta wurde bei jedem Wort ein bisschen kleiner. „Und zweitens hat er sich durch euch gerade praktischerweise einen bezahlten Boten gespart. Wirklich clever. So sieht der gar nicht aus."

„Euer Affe sein ein bisschen frech.", lachte Abumoaham da und beendete so den herannahenden Streit. „Aber ich ihn trotzdem mögen, irgendwie. Kommt Ihr dann?"

Damit schulterte Abumoaham sein Gepäck und wies auf einen Wegweiser. „Westfall" stand darauf, die angegebene Entfernung war allerdings schon dem Wetter zum Opfer gefallen. Stumm musterte sich Magenta und Pizkol. Dann zuckte der Dämon mit den Schultern und folgte dem Magier, der schon wieder fröhlich singend voranzog. Leicht verstimmt folgte Magenta den beiden und schwor sich, bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder ihren Leerwandler Jhazdok zu beschwören…und wenn es nur war, um Pizkol zu ärgern.

Doch während unsere Helden sich auf nun den Weg nach Westfall machen, wenden wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal Darnassus zu, der wunderschönen und friedlichen Hauptstadt der sagenumwobenen Nachtelfen.

„Abbefaaaria!", gellte die ungeduldig klingende Stimme der jungen Nachtelfe zwischen den Häusern hindurch. Ein Eichhörnchen keckerte vorwurfsvoll und eines der violetten Blätter der alles überschattenden Bäume sank langsam neben Navala zu Boden. Das allerdings war auch alles was sich regte. Von ihrem großen Bruder, den sie bereist sein einer halben Stunde überall suchte, war nirgends auch nur eine Ohrspitze zu sehen.

Aufgebracht trat Navala nach dem Blatt und lief dann zwischen den baumähnlichen Gebäuden der Händler-Terrasse hindurch. Oben auf der steinernen Empore, wo sonst die Krieger ausgebildet wurden, holte sie tief Luft, um noch einmal zu rufen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen und Gelächter von einem der nahe gelegenen Teiche vernahm. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war einer davon die von Abbefaria. Sie murmelte eine Formel und stürzte dann auf vier pelzigen Pfoten in Richtung des Lärms.

„Fang!", rief der größte der fünf Nachtelfen und warf den schweren Lederball mit solcher Wucht nach seinem Kameraden, dass der kreischend in Deckung ging, so dass der Ball mit voller Wucht ins Wasser prallte. Eine riesige Fontäne spritzte empor und traf denjenigen, der sich bis dahin faul auf einer Balustrade in der Sonne geaalt hatte, mitten ins Gesicht.

„Ihr Schweine!", brüllte er wütend und wollte schon nach dem auf dem Wasser treibenden Ball greifen, als ihn plötzlich ein Bär ansprang. Dadurch nun völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht kippte er über die Kante und platschte ebenfalls ins Wasser.

Als er hustend und spuckend wieder auftauchte, lachten die anderen vier bereits aus vollem Halse und der kleine Bär ließ höchst schuldbewusst die langen, spitzen Ohren hängen. Er brummte leise.

„Das war wirklich eine Glanzleistung, Abbe.", prustete der erste Nachtelf wieder und klopfte dem kleinen Bären auf den Rücken. „Hast du fein gemacht, Navala."

Der kleine Bär brummte erneut und plötzlich stand wie aus dem Boden gewachsen wieder eine junge Nachtelfe mit kurzen, grünen Haaren. Auch ihr hingen die Ohren bis zu den Schultern herab.

„Tut mir wirklich leid.", murmelte sie und reichte ihrem triefenden Bruder die Hand, damit er wieder aus dem Wasser kommen konnte.

„Was sollte denn das?", herrschte er sie an und wrang sich das Wasser aus den kurzen, blauen Haaren. „Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?"

„Abbe, jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder!", mischte sich nun ein weiterer Elf– es war der, der sich vorhin geduckt hatte- in die Unterhaltung ein. Ein weißer Pferdeschwanz fiel ihm fast bis zur Hälfte des Rückens hinab und im Gegensatz zu den anderen war er lediglich in Stoffkleidung gehüllt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Navala das mit Absicht gemacht hat."

Der jungen Nachtelfe standen inzwischen schon fast die Tränen in den Augen und sie nickte nur noch stumm. Abbefaria war sein Ausbruch inzwischen schon fast unangenehm. Er brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, das notfalls als Entschuldigung durchgehen konnte und stupste seine kleine Schwester in die Seite.

„Nun sag schon, was du wolltest?", meinte er versöhnlich.

„Na, die Bärenform", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe jetzt endlich gelernt, wie man sich in einen Bären verwandelt."

„Das musst du Abbe nicht erzählen, der hat´s nicht so mit seiner Bärenform.", grinste nun der erste Nachtelf wieder und lümmelte sich zwischen die beiden restlichen Teilnehmer der Szene. Als einer der beiden nicht schnell genug Platz machte, kam ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle, woraufhin der „Angesprochene" stumm beiseite rückte. „Er verschwendet seine magische Kraft lieber darauf, andere Leute zu heilen."

„Ach, halt´s Maul", brummte Abbefaria böse und setzte sich vorsichtshalber ein Stück weiter weg von dem Trio. Ihrem Anführer, der sich selbst irgendwann in „Easygoing" umgetauft hatte, und seinen zwei Brüdern war so einiges zuzutrauen. Besonders da der jüngste der Drei, den alle nur „Deadlyone" nannten, angefangen hatte, sich demonstrativ mit einem seiner Dolche die Fingernägel zu säubern. Er grinste Abbefaria herausfordernd an, doch der ging nicht darauf ein. Ihm war jetzt nicht nach einem Duell, auch wenn es in Darnassus noch so langweilig war. Hier passierte selten etwas. Es gab Eichhörnchen und Gras und Blätter und noch mehr Gras.

„Hey, wollt ihr mal mein neuestes Lied hören?", fragte da Ceredrian, der Nachtelf mit den weißen Haaren. Seine rechte Hand langte nach seiner ständig präsenten Gitarre.

„Nein, du Kaninchenkopf.", brummte Easygoing. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und verschone mich mit deinem Gejaule."

„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst, Cousin.", lächelte Ceredrian mit eisiger Miene. „Sonst könnte es sein, dass du dich irgendwann einmal nackt tanzend mitten im Tempel des Mondes wieder findest."

„Das würdest du als Priester nicht wagen.", winkte Easygoing ab. „Außerdem hätten die Priesterinnen dann wenigstens mal was zu gucken. Und bis du dieses Gedanken-Kontroll-Dings wirklich beherrscht, mache ich mir sowieso keine Sorgen darüber."

Jetzt war es an Abbefaria zu grinsen. Es war recht angenehm, wenn nicht immer nur er derjenige war, der den Spott der Gruppe abbekam.

„Also ich würde das auch gerne mal sehen.", rief Navala jetzt dazwischen und fing sich dafür einen Katzenkopf von ihrem großen Bruder ein.

„_Du_ machst jetzt mal lieber, dass du schön weiter lernen gehst.", schimpfte er. „Na los, ab mit dir!"

Schmollend verzog sich die junge Nachtelfe wieder in Richtung des großen Baumes, in dem die Druiden ihr Heiligtum erbaut hatten. Sie erwiderte noch zaghaft Ceredrians Abschiedswinken, dann verwandelte sie sich wieder in einen Bären und tollte übermütig davon.

„Nun ermutige sie nicht noch!", fauchte Abbefaria den weißhaarigen Elfen an, der inzwischen allen Protesten zum Trotz begonnen hatte an den Saiten seiner Gitarre zu zupfen.

„Du weißt eben nicht, wie man mit Frauen umgehen muss.", konterte Ceredrian feixend, woraufhin die ganze Gruppe wieder in wieherndes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ach rutscht mir doch alle mal den Buckel runter.", bellte Abbefaria, sprang auf und rauschte nun ebenfalls in Richtung des Druidenbaumes davon. Allerdings wollte er nicht wirklich die heiligen Hallen des Zirkels des Cenarius betreten. Sein Lehrer würde ihn nur wieder fragen, ob er inzwischen die Aufgabe erledigt hatte, die er ihm gestellt hatte.

Den ersten Teil davon hatte er in Mooglade, der heiligen Stadt, die nur von Druiden betreten werden durfte, mit Leichtigkeit bestanden. Wochenlang hatte er vorher mit Easygoing zusammen geübt, bis die beiden wirklich mehrere Minuten unter Wasser bleiben konnte, ohne auftauchen zu müssen. Gemeinsam waren sie durch den riesigen See Elune'ara getaucht, um schließlich nass und erschöpft wieder vor ihrem Druidenlehrer zu stehen.

Mathrengyl Bearwalker hatte sie beide gelobt und dann mit höchst eigentümlichen Anweisungen wieder weggeschickt. Erst, wenn sie sein Rätsel gelöst und ihm ein Zeichen gebracht hatten, das bewies, dass sie die wahre Bedeutung der Anpassung an das Wasser verstanden hatten, würde er ihnen eine weitere Verwandlung beibringen.

Easygoing hatte die Raterei nach einer Weile aufgegeben und gemeint, er würde auch so ganz gut schwimmen. Doch Abbefaria wollte diese Aufgabe unbedingt erledigen; nur hatte er leider keinerlei Idee _wie_.

Frustriert verwandelte er sich in _seine_ liebste Tierform und schlich auf Samtpfoten in Richtung des großen Transport-Kristalls. Nur auf diesem Weg konnte man die Stadt der Nachtelfen betreten oder verlassen.

Zwischen den knorrigen Wurzeln eines riesigen Baumes, die so hoch über den Erdboden aufragten, dass sie eine Art Baldachin bildeten, erfüllte ein sanftes, amethystfarbendes Licht die Luft. Es kam von einem mächtigen Kristall, der von unten in den Baum eingelassen worden war. In silbern schimmernde Rüstungen gekleidete Schildwachen patrouillierten ständig auf beiden Seiten des magischen Tores, so dass es eigentlich unmöglich war unbemerkt hindurch zu kommen. Und auch diesmal sollte es Abbefaria nicht gelingen.

„Halt, wer da?", rief eine der Wachen mit heller Stimme und verstellte Abbefaria den Weg. Der gab seufzend seine Tarnung auf und wechselte wieder in seine Nachtelfengestalt.

„Ich bin es doch nur.", maulte er. „Und ich will zum Hafen."

„Nichts da.", ranzte ihn die Wache an. „Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt Ausgeh-Verbot. Ich kann euch nicht durchlassen."

_Euch?_, stutzte Abbefaria noch, da legte sich schon ein Arm freundschaftlich um seine Schultern.

„Ach kommt schon, seid doch nicht so.", lächelte Ceredrian die Wache an. „Wir versprechen auch ganz brav zu sein und keinen Unsinn zu machen."

„Genau.", erklang Easygoings Stimme von Abbefarias andere Seite und auch der um gut einen halben Kopf größere Druide sah mit einem Mal aus wie das sprichwörtliche Lämmchen.

Die Wache klappte ihr Visier hoch und musterte die jungen Nachtelfen kritisch. Sie kannte die drei Unruhestifter genau. Und sie wusste, dass ihr ihre Wachleitende die Hölle heiß machen würde, wenn etwas passierte und man erfuhr, dass ausgerechnet _sie_ diesen Ausgang zu verantworten hatte. Blumenduft umschmeichelte mit einem Mal ihre Nase und sie blickte direkt in ein Paar leuchtende Augen.

„Wir sind auch vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück.", versprach Ceredrian eindringlich und hielt der Wach-Elfe die so eben gepflückte Blume auffordernd entgegen. „Es liegt uns fern, eine so schöne Frau in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Na dann raus mit euch.", lächelte die Wache geschmeichelt. „Und seid pünktlich."

„Sind wir doch immer.", antwortete Easygoing mit krampfhaft unterdrücktem Lachen.

Eilig und vor allem bevor die Wache es sich anders überlegen konnte, stürmten die Drei auf den Kristall zu. Als sie es erreichten schien mit einem Mal der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verschwinden. Alles in ihrem Kopf dreht sich und war erfüllt von dem hellen Licht.

Instinktiv schloss Abbefaria die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte und der Geruch von Salzwasser ihm in die Nase stach.

Sie waren in Ruth´eran, dem einzigen Hafen der abgelegenen Insel, die die Nachtelfen zu ihrer Heimat gewählt hatten.

„Ah, süße Freiheit.", grinste Easygoing und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Los, wer zuletzt am Schiff ist, muss die erste Runde bezahlen."

„Was soll das heißen.", fragte Ceredrian misstrauisch. „Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa nach _Auberdine_ übersetzen?"

„Doch", grinste Easygoing noch breiter. „Genau das."

„Aber ich habe gerade mein Wort gegeben, dass wir pünktlich zurück sind.", protestierte Ceredrian empört und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Man, können wir einfach gehen, ohne dass ihr dieses Spiel dauernd abziehen müsst?", schaltete Abbefaria sich ein. Normalerweise konnte er sich ja über die Geplänkel der beiden amüsieren, aber heute ging ihm das einfach nur gewaltig auf die Nerven.

„Wie der Herr befiehlt.", antwortete Ceredrian und machte eine affektierte Verbeugung vor seinem Freund. „Also: Schiff oder Greif?"

„Schiff!", antwortete Easygoing sofort. „Ich mag diese blöden Federviecher nicht. Und außerdem ist das Schiff viel unauffälliger."

„Will heißen, ich muss mich wieder alleine rausreden.", seufzte Ceredrian und machte sich auf den Weg zum Anlegesteg.

Der Fährmann war nicht weiter misstrauisch, als ein einzelner, vertrauenswürdig aussehender Nachtelf eine Fahrkarte löste und lichtete bald darauf den Anker. Es beunruhigte ihn zwar etwas, dass sein Fahrgast offensichtlich dazu neigte, Selbstgespräche zu führen, aber im Grunde genommen ging ihn das ja nichts an. Er tat hier nur seine Arbeit und die bestand nun mal darin, Waren und Fahrgäste zwischen der Insel, die die Stadt Darnassus und das umliegende Teldrassil beherbergte, und der Dunkelküste mit ihrem Hafen Auberdine hin und her zu befördern. Besonders viele Fahrgäste hatte er allerdings nie, denn die Nachtelfen zogen es im Allgemeinen vor, unter sich zu bleiben und Gäste waren in Darnassus selten.

„Das ist aber das letzte Mal, dass ich das mache.", zischte Ceredrian den beiden Druiden zu, die getarnt, in eine Raubkatze verwandelt neben ihm auf dem Schiff saßen.

Die eine Katze gähnte hingebungsvoll.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ich das immer sage, Easy, aber diesmal ist es mein Ernst."

Die Katze kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr.

„Oh, na wie du meinst.", maulte Ceredrian weiter. „Aber das wird dich was kosten, Cousin."

Die andere Katze verdrehte die Augen und legte dann ihre Pfoten über den Rand der Reling. Ihr Blick heftete sich sehnsuchtsvoll an den Horizont. Abbefaria wäre gerne einmal weiter als bis in das Gebiet der Dunklen Küste gereist. Wie oft schon hatte er an der Pier gesessen, an dem das Schiff an- und ablegte, das zwischen den beiden Kontinenten verkehrte. Unbemerkt hatte er die Passagiere aus den östlichen Königreichen beobachtet.

Da waren finstere Zwerge ausgestiegen, von oben bis unten –was wohlgemerkt aus Abbefarias Sicht nicht sehr weit war- mit Waffen gespickt und in schwere Rüstungen und Pelze gehüllt. Er hatte Gnome gesehen mit ihren noch kürzeren Beinen und den kieksigen Stimmen, behängt mit so viel Schmuck und Tand, wie man es an einem solch kleinen Wesen gar nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Und schließlich waren dort die Menschen gewesen.

Abbefaria gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, doch Menschen faszinierten ihn. Sie waren so vielfältig in ihrer Gestalt und ihrer Gesinnung, wie Blätter an einem Baum hingen. Von allen Besuchern, die er in Auberdine je gesehen hatte, waren stets die Menschen diejenigen gewesen, die er am wenigsten einzuschätzen wusste. Diese Wesen, deren Lebensspanne so viel kürzer war als die der Nachtelfen, schienen besessen davon, der Welt ihren Stempel aufzudrücken; ganz so, als könnten die angehäuften Reichtümer und in Stein gehauenen Bauwerke ihnen zu Ewigem Leben verhelfen.

Und es gab noch etwas, dass ihn an dem Menschen faszinierte…

„Abbe, kommst du jetzt endlich?"

Verblüfft sah der junge Druide auf. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren sie bereits in Auberdine angekommen. Ceredrian und Easygoing standen bereits auf dem breiten Steg und Easygoings Schwanz zuckte nervös hin und her.

Abbefaria beeilte sich, das Schiff zu verlassen und als sie außer Sichtweite des Fährmanns waren, verwandelte er und Easygoing sich zurück. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu dem gegenüberliegenden Steg, an dem gerade eines der großen Überseeschiffe anlegte. Neugierig taxierte er die aussteigenden Fahrgäste.

„Na, was für dich dabei?", schmunzelte Ceredrian und stieß Abbefaria spielerisch in die Seite „Na los, schnapp sie dir Tiger."

"Ach, Schnauze.", brummte der nur. Ihm war heute wirklich nicht nach Scherzen zumute.

„Was denn?", meinte Easygoing grinsend. "Seit wann bist du schüchtern?"

„Es reicht, ok?", grollte Abbefaria.

„Wisst ihr noch die Paladina vor zwei Wochen?", stichelte Easygoing weiter. „Die mit der üppigen Auslage? Ich hab gedacht, wir müssten Abbe einen Lappen unters Kinn binden, sonst wäre ihm der Sabber noch auf die Brust getropft. War wirklich…"

„Ich hab gesagt es ist _genug_.", herrschte Abbefaria seinen Freund an. Seine Hände zuckten danach, dem anderen Druiden an die Kehle zu gehen, aber er beherrschte sich. „Wenn ihr noch weiter Witze auf meine Kosten machen wollt, bitte sehr. Aber rechnet dann nicht mehr mit meiner Gesellschaft."

„Vielleicht wechseln wir einfach mal das Thema.", versuchte Ceredrian den aufkommenden Streit zu schlichten. „Zum Beispiel: was machen wir denn nun heute? Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen erstmal ins Gasthaus. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."

Abbefaria zögerte.

„Ich sag auch nichts mehr.", ließ sich Easygoing nach einem auffordernden Blick von Ceredrian vernehmen. „Abbe ist aber auch empfindlich, was das Thema betrifft."

„So wie du, was das Fliegen angeht, Easylein.", flötete Ceredrian und brachte sich dann schnell vor einem Fausthieb seines Cousins in Sicherheit. „Also was ist, kommt ihr nun?"

Die zwei anderen Nachtelfen sahen Abbefaria fragend an. Der verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, hob die Schultern und nickt schließlich. So kehrten die drei in dem kleinen, aber sauberen Gasthaus von Auberdine ein, wo sie sich mit Schreitergulasch und Melonensaft in eine Ecke verzogen, um so etwas von den fremdländischen Gästen getrennt zu sitzen.

Man gab sich gastfreundlich in Auberdine, das immerhin einen der wichtigsten Häfen von Kalimdor darstellte, doch das hieß nicht, dass einem die Besucher auch willkommen waren. Aber letztendlich waren die durch den Schankraum schwirrenden Gespräche immer wieder eine gern genutzte Quelle für die neuesten Informationen aus den anderen Teilen Azeroths, denn nicht selten traf man hier Reisende, deren Zunge nach der langen Überfahrt nur allzu leicht durch einige Schlucke elfischen Weins gelockert wurden.

Über seinen Kelch gelehnt lauschte Abbefaria gerade den poltrigen Erzählungen eines Zwergenpärchens, das sich auf der Durchreise ins Steinkrallengebirge befand, als Easygoing ihn anstieß.

„Sag mal, willst du eigentlich immer noch diese Prüfung für die Wasserform machen?"

„Ja, sicher.", gab Abbefaria zur Antwort und nahm einen weiter Schluck aus seinem Kelch.

Easygoing grinste.

„Zufällig hat mir nämlich ein Vögelchen gezwitschert, dass wir dafür einen Anhänger finden müssen, der wie ein Seelöwe aussieht. Den müssen wir nach Darnassus bringen, dann rückt der alte Bearwalker auch mit der Wasserform raus.

„Und woher weißt du das alles auf einmal?", fragte Abbefaria ungläubig nach.

„Kennen wir die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht schon.", seufzte Ceredrian und rührte in den Resten seines Gulaschs herum. „Er wird wieder einmal Deadlyone losgeschickt haben, um ihm Informationen zu besorgen, die überhaupt nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren."

„Nein, du irrst, werter Ceredrian.", verteidigte sich Easygoing feixend. „Es war Shadowhunter."

„Egal welchen deiner zweifelhaften Brüder du zum Spionieren losgeschickte hast, es ist einfach nicht richtig.", tadelte Ceredrian.

„Aber immerhin weiß ich jetzt, was wir machen müssen, oder etwa nicht.", winkte Easygoing ab und wandte sich wieder an Abbefaria. „Also was ist, willst du nun Einzelheiten oder nicht?"

Abbefaria überlegte kurz, dann nickte er sehr zum Ärger von Ceredrian, der aufstand und sich an der Theke noch ein Getränk bestellte. Er blieb gleich, um sich noch ein wenig mit der Bedienung zu unterhalten, die von dieser Entwicklung höchst angetan war. Man konnte ihr perlendenes Lachen durch die gesamte Gaststube hören.

Easygoing räusperte sich und begann dann zu erzählen:

„Bearwalker hat sich wohl mit dem obersten Erzdruiden unterhalten. Wir beide sind seit langem mal wieder ernsthafte Anwärter auf das Erlangen der Wasserform. Er verlangt dafür allerdings, dass wir diesen _Anhänger des Seelöwen_ wieder finden; ein uraltes Relikt, das aus zwei verschiedenen Teilen besteht. Die eine Hälfte repräsentiert dabei die Kraft des Seelöwen, die andere seine Beweglichkeit und Wendigkeit unter Wasser. Erst wenn wir beide Teile anschleppen, wird er uns den neuen Zauber beibringen."

„Fein.", meinte Abbefaria sarkastisch. „Und dien Bruder hat nicht zufälligerweise auch noch mitbekommen, _wo_ wir diesen Anhänger herbekommen?"

„Naja", gab Easygoing zu. „Nicht direkt. Aber sie müssen beide unter Wasser zu finden sein, denn der Erzdruide meinte noch, dass wir ohne unser Training vorher nicht in der Lage sein würden, die Teile zu finden. Ich glaube, sie wissen selbst nicht genau, wo sie sind."

„Na prima.", stöhnte Abbefaria. „Das heißt also, wir dürfen sämtliche Küsten von ganz Azeroth abtauchen, damit wir diese Anhänger finden? Ich glaub´s ja nicht."

„Ich auch nicht.", ließ sich da Ceredrian vernehmen. Er kam mit drei frisch gefüllten Bechern an den Tisch zurück und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Zufällig habe ich nämlich gerade erfahren, dass eine Expedition von Gnomen vor nicht ganz zwei Wochen einen sensationellen Fund gemacht hat. Es handelte sich dabei um den Teil eines alten Amuletts…und sollen wir mal raten, wie das wohl aussah?"

„Und wo ist der Anhänger jetzt?", wollte Abbefaria wissen. Ihm schwante bereits nichts Gutes.

„Außer Landes gebracht, noch bevor irgendein Elf einen ernsthaften Anspruch darauf anmelden konnte.", erklärte Ceredrian weiter. „Wahrscheinlich wird es jetzt irgendwo in Ironforge ausgestellt."

„Aber du sagtest, sie hatten nur einen Teil des Amuletts.", hakte Easygoing nach.

„Ja.", lächelte Ceredrian. „Genau so ist es.

„Und wo ist der andere Teil?", fragte Abbefaria ungeduldig nach. Warum ließ sich Ceredrian auch nur alles so aus der Nase ziehen?

„Ach, ich weiß ja nicht, ob euch nicht schon zu viel geholfen wurde.", murmelte Ceredrian in seinen Becher hinein.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass du morgen alle deine Knochen einzeln nummeriert auf dem Tisch eines Gnoms wieder finden willst, solltest du meine Geduld nicht weiter strapazieren.", knurrte Easygoing gereizt.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich verrate es euch ja.", gab Ceredrian nach. „Die Bedienung hat gesagt, dass die Expedition in der Nähe des Cliffspring-Wasserfalls ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hat. Vielleicht wäre es klug, ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten, bevor sie sich auch noch den zweiten Teil des Amuletts unter den Nagel reißen."

„Ja, du sagst es, einen _Besuch_.", grinste Easygoing und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. „Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Gnom verhauen. Widerliche, kleine Teppichratten."

„Wir _reden_ erstmal mit ihnen, verstanden.", wies Ceredrian seinen Cousin zurecht. „Vielleicht haben sie den Anhänger ja auch noch gar nicht gefunden."

Die Schatten der vielen Bäume, die entlang der Dunkelküste ihr karges Dasein fristeten, begannen schon längere Schatten zu werfen, als sich die drei Nachtelfen schließlich in Richtung Norden in Bewegung setzten. Vor ihnen lagen etliche Meilen einsamer, nasser Sandstrand, an dem nicht einmal die Riesen-Krabben sonderlich interessant waren. Nur eines war an dieser Stelle der Geschichte schon sicher: Sie würden nicht pünktlich vor Sonnenuntergang zurückkehren.

„Sind wir bald daaa?"

Entnervt wischte Magenta sich über die Stirn. Schweiß und Staub bildeten eine unangenehm juckende Schicht auf ihrem ganzen Körper und sie hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, jetzt baden zu können. Oder zumindest stehen bleiben. Und dann erst dieser Wichtel.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir bald da sind, frag Abu.", fauchte sie ärgerlich.

Der Magier, der sich gerade über eine Pflanze gebeugt hatte, um sie zu ernten, blickt erstaunt auf.

„Was sein mit Abu?", wollte er wissen.

„Ach nichts, ich rede mit Pizkol.", murmelte Magenta. Sie konnte dem Wichtel sein Genörgel eigentlich nicht einmal verübeln. Ihr war selbst danach, sich einfach irgendwo in den Schatten zu setzen, doch genau so etwas gab es in Westfall offensichtlich nicht.

Riesige, teilweise schon abgeerntete, braun-gelbe Felder erstreckten sich rechts und links vom Weg, so weit das Auge reichte. Auch hier gab es jede Menge Wölfe, die zwar ein graubraunes Fell hatten und laut Abumoaham Kojoten hießen, aber genauso angriffslustig waren, wie ihre Vettern im Wald von Elwynn. Zusammen mit der Sonne, der eintönigen Landschaft und dem ständigen Gezirpe einer ganzen _Horde_ von Grillen ließen sie Westfall alles andere als attraktiv erscheinen.

Manchmal waren sie auch an riesigen, mechanischen Erntegolems vorbeigekommen, die verlassen und trügerisch ruhig zwischen den Stoppeln herumstanden. Näherte sich man ihnen jedoch zu weit, so kam mit einem Mal beängstigendes Leben in diese Kolosse. Offensichtlich wild entschlossen, als nächstes Menschenköpfe zu ernten, waren sie Abumoaham und Magenta nachgerannt und hatten dabei die gigantischen, sensenbesetzten Hände wie Windmühlenflügel durch die Luft sausen lassen.

Nur mit Mühe waren die drei Abenteurer diesen Maschinenwesen entkommen, wobei Magenta mit Erschrecken hatte feststellen müssen, dass einer der Zauber, den ihr ihr Meister Gakin Dunkelbinder noch mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, schwieriger zu sein schien, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Angeblich sollte der Bezauberte nämlich in panischem Schrecken vor dem Hexenmeister flüchten, aber die Golems hatte das nicht die Bohne interessiert. Einzig Abumoahams Eiszauber hatte wieder einmal Schlimmeres verhindert.

Frustriert vor sich hin brütend stapfte Magenta nun also dem immer noch fröhlich singenden Magier hinterher und ließ sich von Pizkol die Ohren volljammern. Ein toller Tag. Nein wirklich.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass wir da vorhin rechts abbiegen mussten?", fragte Magenta Abumoaham nun sicherlich schon zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal

„Abu sich ganz sicher sein. Er Gespür dafür, wo sein der richtige Weg.", versichte der Magier und reckte zur Bestätigung den rechten Daumen in die Luft.

„Dein Wort in Blizzards Gehörgang.", murrte Magenta. „Wie wär´s denn mal, wenn wir hier rechts gehen. Da unten scheint es einen Strand zu geben. Dann könnte man wenigstens mit den Füßen im Wasser laufen."

Abumoaham blickte zweifelnd in Richtung Wasser. „Ich nicht sicher. Wasser immer haben auch Krokodile. Oder Haifische. Oder Nagas. Es besser, wenn wir bleiben auf den Hügeln."

„Mir reicht´s langsam mit deinen Hügeln.", schimpfte Magenta. „Ich hab ständig die Hälfte davon in meinen Schuhen, es ist heiß, mir tun die Füße weh und überhaupt ist hier kein einziger Mensch in dieser ganzen, gottverlassenen Gegend. Weißt du was, ich geh jetzt hier rechts und zwar zum Wasser."

Gesagt getan. Magenta raffte den Rock und stapfte schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Strand. Sie hörte zwar noch, wie Abumoaham lautstark protestierte und ihr prophezeite, dass sie das noch bereuen würde, doch das war ihr im Moment schnuppe.

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später stellte sie fest, dass der Magier nicht nur Recht, sondern _verdammt_ Recht gehabt hatte, mit seiner Weissagung.

Ein äußerst scharfer Speer drückte sich mit Nachdruck an ihre Kehle und der Mundgeruch ihres Wächters schlug eine zwei Tage tote Ratte um Längen. Hilflos musste Magenta mit ansehen, wie diese…_Dinger_ ihr Gepäck plünderten, ihre Vorräte fraßen und mit ihrer Unterwäsche auf dem Kopf spazieren gingen. Es war einfach nur zum Heulen.

„Hey, du hässlicher Fisch…", Magentas Worte schrumpften zu einem erstickten Keuchen, als das geschuppte Fischwesen seinen Speer nur noch tiefer in ihren Hals bohrte.

Seine riesigen Glubschaugen sahen Magenta heimtückisch an und aus dem mit kleinen, spitzen Zähnen besetzten Maul drang ein bedrohliches Gurgeln. Die gelben Stacheln auf seinem Rücken raschelten, als es einige Laute an seine fischigen Mitwesen richtete und mit einer flossenartigen Hand auf Magenta wies. Die anderen Wesen antworteten ähnlich artikuliert und der Speer wurde von Magentas Hals entfernt. Doch noch bevor sie sich darüber freuen konnte, bohrte er sich schmerzhaft in ihr Hinterteil. Anscheinend wollte man sie irgendwo anders hinbringen.

Da Magenta nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, lief sie nun also in der Mitte diese stinkenden Haufens grün, gelb geschuppter Amphibien und fragte sich, was denn wohl noch alles passieren sollte.

_Nun, wahrscheinlich wirst du als ihr Abendbrot enden, _gab Pizkol freundlich zur Auskunft. Der Wichtel war schneller als er einen Feuerball hatte zaubern können, von zwei Speeren durchbohrt worden und hockte nun wieder miesepetrig wie üblich in der Zwischenwelt.

_Irgendwelche Vorschläge_, wollte Magenta wissen.

_Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt endlich mal den blauen Windbeutel rauslässt_, spottete Pizkol. _Du warst doch so scharf auf den._

Magenta verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Ja, sie hätte Jhazdok jetzt gebraucht, doch die zu seiner Beschwörung nötigen Armschienen klapperten im Moment lustig um die Flossen ihres Wächters. Außerdem hätte sie Zeit gebraucht, um den Leerwandler zu beschwören. Zeit, die ihr diese Viecher bestimmt nicht geben würden.

Gerade als am Horizont so etwas wie ein kleines Dorf aus Schilfhütten auftauchte, zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei die Luft. Etwas…jemand kam die Böschung hinunter gestürmt, begleitet von einem gewaltigen Klappern und dem wiederholten Aufblitzen von Waffen in seinen Händen.

„Sterbt, Murlocs!", hört man den Mann rufen. „Die holde Jungfrau ist mein. Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen."

Dann war er heran. Mit einem einzigen Streich seiner Axt streckte der Krieger Magentas nächsten Bewacher nieder, woraufhin die Fischwesen in heller Aufregung durcheinander liefen und kopflos in verschiedene Richtungen stützten. Als sie sich allerdings bewusst wurden, dass es sich bei dem Angreifer nur um einen einzelnen Mann handelte, wendete sich das Blatt blitzschnell.

Mit einem Mal sah sich der Mann einem guten Dutzend scharfer Speere gegenüber, was seinen Enthusiasmus jedoch nicht im Geringsten dämpfte. Grimmig packte er seine beiden Äxte fester und machte sich bereit für den Kampf. In einem einzelnen Gefecht wäre es dem Mann bestimmt auch gelungen, sie zu schlagen. Doch dummerweise griffen die Murlocs alle zusammen an, so dass bald nur noch ein wilder Haufen an Armen und Beinen, zu sehen war, von denen immer wieder welche abgetrennt durch die Gegend flogen. Es konnte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis einige von ihnen_ keine_ Flossen mehr hatten.

_Steh nicht so herum und halte Maulaffen feil. Tu endlich was Nützliches und beschwör deinen Leerwandler_, schimpfte Pizkol in Magentas Kopf herum und holte sie so aus ihrer Starre.

Eilig klaubte sie die Armschienen von den Armen des toten Murlocs und murmelte die Formel. Wenige Augenblicke später stand Jhazdok in seiner ganzen, blauen Herrlichkeit vor ihr.

„Los, tu was.", herrschte Magenta ihn nun ihrerseits an. „Verbreite Qual und Leiden oder so."

Gehorsam machte der Leerwandler sich an die Arbeit. Einige der Murlocs, die immer noch fleißig versuchten, den Krieger auseinander zu nehmen, wandte sich nun dem neuen Feind zu. Sie stießen mit ihren Speeren nach dem blauen Dämon, doch wie erwartet hieben sie damit nur durch leere Luft. Einzig wenn sie die Armschienen des Leerwandlers trafen, erschauerte dessen Gestalt etwas.

_Er wird sich nicht ewig halten können_, erinnerte Pizkol Magenta. _Wenn die Armschienen zu stark beschädigt werden, wird er sich auflösen. Vielleicht solltest du doch noch einmal diesen neuen Zauber ausprobieren._

Magenta sammelte sich. Ihre magische Kraft war durch die Beschwörung schon etwas angeschlagen, aber für ein paar einfache Zauber würde es schon noch reichen. Sie konzentrierte sich und sprach dann erneut den Furchtzauber.

Wie von allen Höllenhunden gepeinigt schrie einer der Murlocs plötzlich auf, warf seinen Speer zur Seite und lief in heller Panik davon. Magenta wiederholte den Zauber und erneut packte einen ihrer Angreifer das blanke Entsetzen, so dass er fluchtartig das Weite sucht.

Magenta schwankte schon leicht, denn diese Bezauberungen waren anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte. Da fror mit einem Mal eines der Fischwesen genau vor ihrer Nase ein.

„Abu.", seufzte Magenta glücklich, bevor sie taumelnd am Strand zusammenbrach. Das Letzte, was sie hörte war der schreckliche, gurgelnde Kampfschrei der Murlocs.


	5. Von Greifen und Glücksrittern

**Von Greifen und Glücksrittern**

Ein Heulen weckte Magenta aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Es war die Art von Geräusch, die einen hochfahren und sofort nach einer Waffe greifen ließ. Ein Geräusch, das seit Generationen die Urängste der Menschen schürte und dazu führte, das man sich am liebsten die Bettdecke über die Ohren zog und wartete, dass es vorbeizog. Unaufhaltsam schwoll es in ihrem Kopf an. Es weitete sich aus, zu einem Kreischen und Fauchen, einem nervenzerfetzenden Crescendo, als hätte sich der Abgrund zur Hölle aufgetan.

„….und ich rede und rede und alles was die Frau Hexenmeisterin macht, ist rumliegen und schlafen", ereiferte sich Pizkol. „Nun steh schon endlich auf."

„Uuh.", entgegnete Magenta eloquent. Ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch und ihr Mund schmeckte, als hätte eine Spitzmaus darin ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen; bitter und pelzig.

Trotz der schmerzenden Knochen und dem Bedürfnis, sich ausgiebig zu strecken, hielt sie zunächst einen Moment inne. Sie spürte, dass sie nicht allein war. Die Tatsache, dass sie unter einer ein wenig nach Pferd riechenden Decke lag und Hände und Füße frei bewegen konnte, ließ allerdings den Schluss zu, dass sie kein Gefangener dieser merkwürdigen Fischwesen war. Um sie herum zirpten die Grillen im Gras und in der Luft lag der Geruch von Feuer und etwas, das durchaus ein schmackhaftes Abendessen sein konnte.

„Abu?", fragte Magenta vorsichtig und wagte es endlich, sich aufzurichten.

Die Welt schwankte ein wenig und manifestierte sich zu einem Lagerfeuer, an dem ein junger Mann mit hoch konzentrierter Miene in einem Kochtopf herumfuhrwerkte. Schweißperlen standen auf der sonnengebräunten Stirn, in die immer wieder ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen rutschten, während ihr Besitzer zweifelnd das Ergebnis seiner Kochkünste begutachtete. Als er Magentas Blick bemerkte, schnellte er in die Höhe, kippte dabei beinahe den Kochtopf um und salutierte zackig mit dem Kochlöffel.

„Bladewarrior zu ihren Diensten, Ma´m.", rief er und schielte vorsichtig nach dem immer noch heftig brodelnden Topf.

„Rühren Soldat.", grinste Magenta unwillkürlich.

„Zu Befehl.", antwortete er und machte sich wieder daran, das Abendessen vor dem Anbrennen zu retten. „Ist gleich fertig."

Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte, schälte sich Magenta zunächst aus ihrer Decke und besah sich ihren eifrigen Begleiter genauer. Er war jünger, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte, und wirkte, als würde er normalerweise mit gefährlicheren Waffen als einem Kochlöffel hantieren. Und er sah eindeutig gut aus. Im Grunde genommen war er genau die Art Typ, dem junge Frauen reihenweise hinterher schmachteten und „unauffällig" ihre Taschentücher vor die Füße warfen. Ein strahlender Held auf einem weißen Ross… Das einzig Störende daran war, dass von einem Ross nirgends etwas zu sehen war und seine Ausrüstung einen sofort die Worte „Second Hand" entgegen schrie.

Die ganze Situation war sehr eigenartig und so beschloss Magenta, einfach so zu tun, als wäre überhaupt nichts Besonderes daran, mit einem Wildfremden nachts an einem Lagerfeuer mitten in Westfall zu sitzen und ihm beim Kochen zuzusehen. Immerhin hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er ihr einigermaßen freundlich gesinnt war. Sich aus dem Staub machen konnte sie später immer noch.

„_Bladewarrior_?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der ihr Gegenüber immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Meine Freunde sagen nur _Blade_ zu mir.", gab er zurück. „An dem Schwert arbeite ich allerdings noch." Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die zwei Äxte, die aus seinem Gepäck herausragten.

„Mein Name ist Magenta.", sagte Magenta. So langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, ungefähr so interessant zu sein wie ein paar alte Socken. „Ich, äh… wo ist eigentlich Abumoaham?"

„Der Magier?", wollte der Krieger wissen. Der Inhalt des Kochtopfes schien inzwischen seinen Erwartungen zu entsprechen. „Er sagte, er hätte einen wichtigen Auftrag erhalten. Als er sah, dass Ihr immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein wart, ließ er euch in meiner Obhut zurück, um zur Späherkuppe weiter zu reisen."

„So.", grummelte Magenta verschnupft. „Na das hat er sich ja fein ausgedacht."

„Westfall-Eintopf?", fragte Blade und hielt Magenta einen Napf mit einer undefinierbaren Masse unter die Nase. „Ist das erste Mal, das ich den koche, aber Salma hat gesagt, wenn man sich genau an das Rezept hält, ist es ganz einfach."

„Mhm.", machte Magenta. Sie war nicht sehr überzeugt, dass sie das essen wollte, aber ihr Magen war anderer Meinung. Er knurrte vernehmlich. Seufzend nahm sie ihre Portion entgegen und probierte vorsichtig.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht.", attestierte sie nach den ersten Löffeln. „Was ist da drin?"

Bladewarrior kramte nach einem Stück Papier, kniff die Augen zusammen und entzifferte langsam:

„Sehniges G-Geierfleisch in Streifen sch-schneiden. Okra…schoten würfeln. Gei-Geiferzahnschnauzen von den B-Borsten befreien und ganz in einem Topf werfen."

„_Borsten_?", wiederholte Magenta alarmiert, aber Blade ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Alles aufkochen und nach einer Vie-Viertelstunde die Mur-Mur-Murlocaugen zugeben."

Einige Sekunden herrschte entsetztes Schweigen.

„Pffffff…", machte Magenta dann und beförderte so viel von Eintopf, wie sie konnte, wieder aus ihrem Mund.

„MURLOCAUGEN?", hustete sie und suchte verzweifelt nach etwas zu trinken. „Ich habe Augen von diesen widerlichen, stinkenden, abscheulichen…_Dingern_ gegessen?"

Ungerührte zuckte Blade mit den Schultern. „Aber es stand doch so im Rezept."

_Also wenn du mich fragst, ist der nicht besonders helle_, bemerkte Pizkol zynisch. Er war immer noch sauer, weil Magenta sich weigerte, ihn zu beschwören.

_Ach halt den Schnabel_, dachte Magenta zurück.

_Er gefällt dir wohl_, stichelte Pizkol weiter. _Vielleicht solltest du ihn heiraten und Kinder kriegen und vor allem: mich freilassen. Dann hätten wir wenigstens alle was davon._

_PIZKOL!_, zischte Magenta entnervt, _ich werde garantiert nichts von dem allen tun und wenn du keine konstruktiven Vorschläge hast…_

_Halt den Schnabel_, beendete Pizkol ihren Satz. _Das hatten wir schon. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du deinen strahlenden Helden mal nach den Sachen fragen würdest, die Abumoaham ihm für dich gegeben. Da war nämlich auch was zu essen dabei._

_Und das sagst du erst jetzt?_, schnaubte Magenta in Gedanken.

Sie ließ sich von Bladewarrior die Tasche aushändigen, die der Magier zurückgelassen hatte, und kaute kurz darauf auf einem Stück schon etwas trocken gewordenem Brot herum; aber immerhin hatte das keine Augen. Während sie aß, kramte sie in dem Beutel herum und förderte einige Flaschen mit verschiedenen, bunten Flüssigkeiten zu Tage. Neugierig entkorkte sie eine von ihnen. Sofort füllte ein würziger Kräuterduft die Luft.

Bladewarrior schnüffelte interessiert. „Das riecht wie der Kräuterschnaps, den meine Mama immer zum Winterfest aus dem Keller geholt hat. Darf ich mal?"

Zögernd reichte Magenta die Flasche an den Krieger weiter. Der roch noch einmal an der Flasche und, bevor Magenta es verhindern konnte, nahm er einen großen Schluck.

„Schmeckt nach gar nichts.", stellte er enttäuscht fest. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und begann zu schielen.

„Oh nein, BLADE!", rief Magenta am Rande einer Panik. Was, wenn sie ihn nun vergiftet hatte? „Blade sag doch was."

Blade schüttelte den Kopf und sah Magenta mit verklärtem Blick an.

„Höchst absonderbar, diese Medizin.", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Mir deucht, mein geistiger Horizont wird in ungewöhnlicher Weise durch diesen Trank stimuliert. Wirklich erquicklich."

„Pizkol", stammelte Magenta entsetzt. „Was ist nur mit ihm?"

_´Elixier der Weisheit´ würde ich mal vermuten,_ kicherte Pizkol vor sich hin. _Ist doch witzig._

„Ja, unheimlich komisch.", fauchte Magenta. Energisch langte sie nach der Flasche, verschloss diese wider und grummelte: „Ich kann eigentlich nur hoffen, dass die Wirkung nicht allzu lange anhält."

„Sie normalerweise hält halbe Stunde.", brummte eine dunkle Stimme und Abumoaham trat an das Lagerfeuer. „Diese Trank nicht gemacht für Krieger und ihr vorsichtig damit umgehen solltet. Falscher Trank zu falscher Zeit kann großes Unglück zur Folge haben."

„Ist Euch einmal aufgefallen, wie hell die Sterne strahlen, wenn man sie fernab der großen Städte betrachtet?", lächelte Blade glücklich und starrte in den Himmel.

„Ist das gefährlich?", fragte Magenta argwöhnisch, während Blade begann, seine Rüstung abzulegen.

„Nein, nicht gefährlich.", beruhige Abumoaham sie. „Wir einfach warten, bis Wirkung vorbei."

„Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn Ihr nicht abgehauen wärt.", fauchte Magenta böse. „Mich einfach allein zu lassen…"

„Abu gedacht, junge Hexenmeisterin kommt auch alleine klar.", sagte Abumoaham und begann, sich eine Pfeife zu stopfen.

„Das…ich…äh…", stammelte Magenta.

Abumoahams Augen glitzerten verschmitzt.

„Ihr doch nicht gedacht, Abu wirklich geglaubt Geschichte mit sprechendem Affen.", sagte er und schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge. „Abu gesehen, wie Ihr kämpft. Hat gesehen anderen Dämon. Abu nicht dumm."

Ertappt ließ Magenta die Schultern hängen. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, sie würde so einfach mit der Geschichte durchkommen? Offensichtlich war es doch schwerer sich als Hexenmeister durch die Welt zu schlagen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Verstohlen musterte sie ihre beiden Begleiter aus den Augenwinkeln. Blade war inzwischen dabei, irgendwelche Dinge in den Sand zu schreiben. Sie hörte ihn etwas von „Augen" und „Sterne" murmeln und beschloss, es gar nicht erst wissen zu wollen.

Abumoaham hingegen beobachtete Magenta und ließ kleine Rauchwolken in den Himmel steigen. Schließlich griff er nach seinem Bündel und zog ein längliches, in ein Stofftuch gewickeltes Objekt daraus hervor.

„Abu Euch etwas mitgebracht.", erklärte er und reichte das Paket an Magenta weiter.

Sie zögerte eine Augenblick, doch dann siegte die Neugier. Eilig packte sie das Geschenk aus und hielt kurz darauf einen dünnen Holzstab in der Hand. Etwas enttäuscht runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das sein Zauberstab.", sagte Abumoaham. „Wenn nächstes Mal Eure magische Energie erschöpft, Ihr nimmst den."

„Aha.", machte Magenta. Sie wollte nicht so ganz glauben, dass man mit diesem dünnen Stäbchen irgendwem schaden konnte, wenn man ihm nicht gerade ein Auge damit auspiekte.

„Abu bekommen als Belohnung für Information, die Abu gebracht zu Gryan Stoutmantle und einen kleinen Gefallen.", erläuterte Abumoaham weiter und fügte selbstgefällig hinzu: „Aber Abu nicht brauchen. Wenn Magier nicht mehr zaubern, Magier rennen. Wenn Hexenmeister nicht mehr zaubern, er benutzt Leben, um noch mehr zu zaubern, bis am Ende nichts mehr übrig. Ihr besser nehmt Stab stattdessen."

„Ja klasse, vielen Dank.", knurrte Magenta. Sie wusste, dass sie dankbar sein sollte, aber irgendwie fiel ihr das gerade ziemlich schwer. Vielleicht auch, weil sie in Gedanken Pizkol zuhören musste, wie der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Oder weil Blade anstatt Wache zu halten, Gedichte in den Sand malte. Oder weil Abumoaham schon wieder Recht hatte und sie es so gar nicht zugeben wollte.

Frustriert schnappte Magenta Blade die Decke weg, bevor diese womöglich noch erwog, sich daraus ein e Robe schneidern zu lassen und rollte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort darin ein. So lag sie noch eine ganze Weile mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen und dem Geruch von Pferd in der Nase da und versuchte einzuschlafen. Die Welt war einfach nur ungerecht.

-

Einen Kontinent weiter waren die zwei Zwergenwachen der gleichen Meinung. Wütend starrten sie die drei Nachtelfen an und grummelten bitterböse Flüche in ihre Knebel.

„Findest du das nicht etwas übertrieben?", fragte Ceredrian leise.

„Nein.", knurrte Easygoing. „Sollten wir sie etwa Alarm schlagen lassen?"

Ceredrian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist bereits dunkel und wir sind schließlich _Nacht_elfen.", rügte er. „Da sollte man doch meinen, dass wir einfachere Wege finden, als ihr Wachen niederzuprügeln."

„Das ist doch jetzt e nicht mehr zu ändern.", warf Abbefaria in die Diskussion ein. „Überlegen wir uns lieber, wie wir jetzt weiter vorgehen."

Sechs leuchtende Augen starrten in das unterhalb des Wasserfalls gelegene Lager der Forschungsexpedition. Zwischen mehreren großen Zelten brannte ein Lagerfeuer, an dem sich trotz der späten Stunde noch einige Zwerge und Gnome versammelt hatten. Einer der Gnome lief beständig auf und ab und schien auf einen Zwerg einzureden, neben dem ein großer, brauner Bär auf dem Boden lag und an etwas herumkaute.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Jäger.", stellte Abbefaria fest. „Wenn es stimmt, was ich gehört habe, werden sie dazu ausgebildet, humanoide Wesen bereits aus großer Entfernung auszumachen."

„Wir müssen trotzdem näher heran.", urteilte Easygoing. „Ich will wissen, was da unten vor sich geht."

„Ach, und wie sollen wir das anstellen?", fragte Ceredrian kritisch. „Wir können ja schließlich nicht einfach dort unten reinspazieren und uns selbst zum Abendessen einladen. Nicht nachdem _du_ ja beschlossen hast, ihre Wachen anzugreifen."

„Wo liegt dein Problem? Ich mach das schon.", grinste Easygoing und verwandelte sich vor Ceredrians Augen in einen Bären.

„Versteh ich auch nicht.", stimmte Abbefaria ihm zu und stand kurz darauf als Wildkatze neben Easygoing.

„Wie witzig.", knurrte Ceredrian und hockte sich missmutig unter einen hohen Baum. „Sagt bescheid, wenn ihr wieder da seid." Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er schwören können, die beiden Tiere würden ihn auslachen.

Abbefarias Sinne loteten angestrengt die Nacht aus. Er hörte die Grillen zirpen und das Rauschen der Wellen, die an den nahen Strand schlugen. Das trockene, harte Gras knisterte unter seinen Pfoten und der Wind trug den Geruch der Fremden zu ihm herüber. Vieles davon war Abbefaria gänzlich unbekannt und machte ihn neugierig. Der Bär neben ihm hingegen verströme eher eine Welle wilden Tiergeruchs, der ihm die Schnurrhaare kräuselte.

„Du stinkst!", fauchte er böse und erntete dafür ein fragendes Brummen. Ärgerlich wedelte Abbefaria mit dem Schwanz und ließ die Ohren zucken. Er hatte vergessen, dass Easygoing ihn jetzt nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Der Bär schnaufte, schüttelte den Kopf und tappte auf großen, pelzigen Pfoten auf das Lager zu. Geduckt folgte Abbefaria ihm.

Hinter eine Düne geduckt warteten die beiden Druiden ab, dass die zwergische Wache an ihnen vorbeiging, dann schlichen sie an der äußeren Zeltreihe vorbei weiter in das Innere des Lagers. Innerlich schüttelte Abbefaria den Kopf über seinen Freund. Er wusste zwar, dass Easygoing es vorzog, sich in einen Bären zu verwandeln - manchmal war er tagelang so im Wald unterwegs gewesen - trotzdem wäre hier seine Katzenform wesentlich angebrachter gewesen…und vor allem unauffälliger. Jetzt war es jedoch zu spät, ihren Plan noch zu überdenken, denn wenn Easygoing sich jetzt zurückverwandelt hätte, wäre das Alarmsystem des Jägers sicherlich auf ihn angesprungen. Eine Verwandlung von Tier zu Tier war einem Druiden nämlich nicht möglich

„Ja was haben wir denn da?", hörte man plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und Abbefaria zog sich augenblicklich tiefer in den Schatten zurück. „Sieh mal einer an. Ich wusste doch, ich habe etwas gehört."

Vor ihnen stand wie aus dem Boden gewachsen ein Zwerg. Sein blank poliertes Gewehr richtete sich genau auf Easygoing Kopf und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten inmitten eines Wustes aus struppigen Bart- und Kopfhaaren.

„Was ist es? Was ist es?", rief eine helle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ein verdammter Bär.", knurrte der Zwerg und zog den Abzug durch. „Die ganze Tierwelt hier ist völlig verrückt geworden."

Abbefaria hielt den Atem an. Er konnte das Waffenöl riechen und das Gerbemittel, mit dem die Kleidung des Zwerg bearbeitet worden war. Und er roch den Tod von vielen Tieren an seinen Händen. In Windeseile begann Abbefaria die Formel für seine Rückverwandlung zu rezitieren, da stellte sich Easygoing mit einem Mal auf die Hinterpfoten…und begann zu tanzen.

Verdutzt ließ der Zwerg seine Waffe sinken und auch Abbefaria fiel vor Erstaunen die Kinnlade herunter. Selten zuvor hatte er etwas so sonderbares gesehen. Ein Bär, der einen Art Stepptanz aufführte und dazu noch mit den Vorderpfoten wedelte, als versuche er ein paar lästige Fliegen zu verscheuchen, war wirklich ein sehr, sehr seltsamer Anblick.

Prompt begann der Zwerg schallend zu lachen. Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Schenkel und rief: „Komm her, Schustix, das musst du sehen."

Hinter dem Zwerg trippelte jetzt ein grauhaariger Gnom heran. Staunend besah auch er sich das eigenartige Schauspiel.

„Scheint ein zahmer Bär zu sein.", meinte er zögernd. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich in seiner Lage nicht besonders wohl fühlte, was vielleicht auch verständlich war, da eines von Easygoings Vorderbeinen genauso groß war wie der gesamte Gnom.

„Das kann schon sein.", sagte der Zwerg jetzt wieder ernst.

Er kam näher an Easygoing heran, der sich inzwischen wieder auf alle Viere herabgelassen hatte und den Zwerg aus treuen Augen ansah.

„Sieh mal hier!", sagte der Zwerg und begann das Zeichen Elunes zu befühlen, das jeder Druide in seinen Tierformen auf der Schulter trug. „Siehst du diese Markierung, die dort aufgemalt ist. Oder ist das ein Brandzeichen? Aber wer hat schon mal von Bären mit so langen Ohren gehört?"

Easygoing brummte ärgerlich, als der Zwerg begann an seinen Ohren herumzufingern.

„Also Bierlachs, ich weiß nicht, ob du das tun solltest.", wandte der Gnom immer noch ängstlich ein, doch der Zwerg winkte nur lässig ab.

„Ist ja gut, Großer.", murmelte er beruhigend. „Ich tu dir ja nichts. Na komm! Bärbel freut sich bestimmt über Besuch."

Er puffte und stupste Easygoing, der ihm scheinbar gehorsam folgte. Ganz kurz warf der Bär noch einen Blick in Abbefarias Richtung und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Dazu machte er eine eindeutige Geste mit der Pfote.

Abbefaria schüttelte im Schatten den Kopf, musste aber neidvoll anerkennen, dass Easygoings Plan offensichtlich aufgegangen war. Es wäre ihm nur lieber gewesen, sein Freund hätte ihn vorher darin eingeweiht. Er maunzte einmal leise und ärgerlich und schlich dann wieder denselben Weg zurück, den er so eben gekommen war. Wenn Easygoing meinte, er käme alleine zu Recht, dann sollte er sehen, was er davon hatte.

Als Abbefaria wieder bei Ceredrian ankam und sich zurückverwandelte, saß der immer noch unter seinem Baum. Die beiden gefesselten Zwerge hatten ihren Protest inzwischen aufgegeben und sich auf böses Starren verlegt. Wahrscheinlich würden sie einfach warten, bis die Fesseln irgendwann von selbst verwitterten. Zwerge waren hartnäckige Burschen.

„Wo ist Easy?", wollte Ceredrian wissen

„Unten im Lager.", antwortete Abbefaria knapp.

„Sie haben ihn gefangen?", fragte Ceredrian alarmiert und sprang auf. „Wie konntest du…"

Abbefaria zog den anderen Nachtelfen wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Gar nichts haben sie.", fauchte er ärgerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was Easygoing da vorhat. Ist mir auch egal. Wenn er meint, dass er das hinkriegt, soll er nur machen."

Ceredrian rollte vielsagend mit den Augen und stöhnte. Danach machte er es sich schicksalsergeben wieder neben Abbefaria bequem.

Es dauerte geschlagenen zwei Stunden, bis Easygoing mit dem breitesten Wer-hat´s-erfunden?-Lächeln der Welt wieder bei dem Baum aufkreuzte. Die gefesselten Zwerge waren bereits eingenickt und auch Abbefaria schoss erschreckt aus einem dämmrigen Halbschlaf hoch.

„Du kommst spät.", sagte Ceredrian vorwurfsvoll. „Hat dein Alleingang wenigstens etwas eingebracht?"

„Aber sicher.", grinste Easygoing.

„Und was?", gähnte Abbefaria „Ich meine außer der Tatsache, dass du mal wieder deinen Dickkopf durch gesetzt hast?"

„Ich weiß, wo der zweite Teil des Seelöwen-Anhängers ist.", erklärte Easygoing triumphierend. „Und heute Nacht werden wir ihn aus dem Meer bergen."

„Heute Nacht?", echote Abbefaria.

„Aus dem Meer?", wiederholte Ceredrian

„Mmmhhhm MHHHMMM!", machten die inzwischen wieder erwachten Zwergenwachen.

„Jep!", stimmte Easygoing zu. „Denn wenn wir bis morgen früh warten, schnappen diese gierigen Gnome ihn sich und er wird ebenso wie die erste Hälfte außer Landes gebracht."

„Und woher weißt du das alles?", hakte Ceredrian misstrauisch nach.

„Sagen wir mal so", grinste Easygoing. „Zwerge sind ziemlich redselig, wenn sie nur genug Bier zu trinken haben. Und schließlich bin ich doch so ein netter Bär."

„Fand die Bärin bestimmt auch.", kicherte Abbefaria und sah zu, dass er aus der Reichweite von Easygoings Fäusten kam.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie ein Stück nördlich des Forscherlagers am Strand und blickten auf das Verhüllte Meer hinaus. Dichter Nebel flutete in Wellen über das Wasser und dämpfte die Geräusche der umliegenden Umgebung. Eine riesige Krabbe krabbelte träge vor ihnen durch das flache Uferwasser und etwas roch aus dem Nebel heraus nach verwesendem Fisch. Ceredrian zog die Nase kraus.

„Irgendetwas stinkt hier.", beschwerte er sich.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt ist das nicht nur der tote Fisch.", ergänzte Abbefaria. „Die Tiere, die Pflanzen…alles wirkt irgendwie apathisch, vergiftet. Etwas sehr seltsames braut sich hier zusammen."

„Und der Wasserlauf, durch den wir da vorhin gewatet sind...", knurrte Easygoing. „Ich hab den öligen Geruch immer noch in der Nase. Wenn wir zurück in Auberdine sind, sollten wir unbedingt jemandem davon berichten. Aber jetzt und hier will ich diesen Anhänger."

Entschlossen watete er in das dunkle Wasser hinein. Mit einigem Zögern folgte Abbefaria ihm. Das Wasser war nicht unbedingt kalt und im Uferbereich auch nicht besonders tief, trotzdem behagte es ihm nicht, dass er nicht sah, wohin er ging. Ceredrian hingegen blieb am Ufer stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mir kriegt ihr da nicht rein.", sagte er bestimmt. „Das ist eure Aufgabe. Viel Spaß damit."

„Feigling.", murmelte Easygoing undeutlich.

Eisige Stille breitete sich aus. Ein einsamer Nachtvogel rief klagend durch den alles umhüllenden Nebel. Dann platschte etwas und wenig später schwamm Ceredrian neben den beiden Druiden im dunklen Wasser.

„Nenn mich nie wieder einen Feigling.", zischte er Easygoing an und zog mit kräftigen Schwimmbewegungen an seinem Cousin vorbei.

Schweigend schwammen die drei in das offene Meer hinaus. Der Nebel wurde immer dichter und schon bald war die Uferlinie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Hin und wieder erhoben sich Schatten aus dem Nebel, die sich allerdings beruhigender Weise als Felsbrocken herausstellten. Mit einem Mal hielt Ceredrian an.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", wisperte er tonlos.

„Was denn?", brummte Easygoing ungehalten. „Wir sind noch lange nicht da, also kommt…

„Pssscht!", machte Ceredrian. „Hörst du denn nicht?"

Angespannt lauschten sie. Zunächst war nichts zu hören außer den Wellen, die monoton gegen die zwei riesigen Felsen klatschten, die unweit von ihnen aus dem Wasser ragten. Dann hörte man ein kurzes Grunzen begleitet von einem leisen Platschen. Wellen schlugen gegen Abbefarias Brustkorb, nur kamen sie nicht vom Meer, sondern aus der entgegen gesetzter Richtung. Irgendetwas Großes glitt unter ihm durch das Wasser und strich gegen seine Füße.

Plötzlich spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Fuß und stählerne Kiefer zogen ihn blitzschnell unter Wasser. Instinktiv zog Abbefaria seinen Dolch und stieß blind zu. Er erwischte seinen Gegner und wurde dann von einer riesigen Flosse so hart in die Seite getroffen, dass er seine Waffe fallen ließ. Hilflos glitten seine Finger über glatte, ledrige Haut, während ihn das Wesen immer tiefer zog und sein Atem in perlenden Blasen zur Oberfläche stieg.

Da glitt ein dunkler Schatten neben ihm durchs Wasser, die Kreatur erzitterte unter einen Schlag und Blut färbte das Wasser dunkelrot. Ein röhrendes Brüllen erklang und der Griff um Abbefarias Knöchel lockerte sich. Mit kräftigen Schwimmbewegungen glitt er nach oben und durchstieß schließlich die Wasseroberfläche. Gierig sog er Luft in seine Lungen und kämpfte den Schwindel nach unten, der ihn bereits ergriffen hatte.

Um Abbefaria herum schäumte und brodelte das Wasser von dem heftigen Kampf und von seinen Gefährten war keiner zu sehen. Schnell holte er noch einmal tief Luft und tauchte wieder hinab in die strudelnden Wasser. Ein kleiner Kopf tauchte unvermittelt aus dem Halbdunkel auf und messerscharfe Zähne schnappten nach ihm. Er wich dem Biss in letzter Sekunde aus und der riesige, stromlinienförmige Körper mit den krallenbewehrten Flossen glitt nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm vorbei. Der lange Schwanz peitschte durch das Wasser und versetzte Abbefaria einen kräftigen Hieb in den Magen. Instinktiv krallte er sich daran fest und behinderte das Tier so in seiner Wendigkeit. Wütend schlug es ihn von einer Seite zur anderen, so dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Es brüllte und tobte und immer mehr Blut ließ das Wasser metallisch schmecken. Da zuckte ein heller Blitz durch das Wasser und mit einem letzten, gequälten Laut bäumte sich das Tier noch einmal auf, bevor sein Körper erschlaffte und langsam in Richtung des Meeresbodens sank.

Paddelnd und prustend kamen Easygoing, Ceredrian und Abbefaria wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Was in Shan´do Stormrages Namen _war_ das?", keuchte Abbefaria.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", schnaufte Easygoing. „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es jetzt tot ist."

„Auf jeden Fall hat ihm die göttliche Pein nicht geschmeckt.", grinste Ceredrian atemlos. „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, diesen Spruch nie anwenden zu müssen, aber im Krieg und in der Liebe ist ja bekanntlich alles erlaubt."

Easygoing brummte eine unverständliche Antwort und setzte sich dann in Richtung eines aus dem Wasser ragenden Felsens in Bewegung. Dort kletterte er aus dem Wasser und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund nach dem Baden. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick folgten die beiden anderen ihm. Nach einigen Schwimmzügen stutzte Abbefaria. Ihm war, als hätte er im Wasser etwas aufblitzen sehen. Möglicherweise war das sein entschwundener Dolch, den er nur zu gerne wieder gehabt hätte. Kurzentschlossen tauchte er hinab.

Das Wasser drückte auf seine Ohren, um ihn herum war ein eigenartiges Glucksen und Knacken zu hören. Wasserpflanzen bewegten sich um ihn herum im Rhythmus der Meeresströmung hin und her und ein Schwarm neugieriger, kleiner Silberfische stob vor ihm ihn verschiedenen Richtungen davon. Er näherte sich jetzt den zwei großen Felsen, die sie am Anfang entdeckt hatten. Muscheln und Seepocken wuchsen darauf und an ihrem Fuß lag der geheimnisvoll glitzernde Gegenstand. Eilig griff Abbefaria nach ihm und stieß sich dann kräftig vom Meeresboden ab.

„Was hast du da?", wollte Ceredrian wissen, als sich Abbefaria kurz darauf neben ihm aus dem Wasser auf einen Felsen zog.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab Abbefaria zu. „Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen und am Fuße der Felsen lag dann das hier."

Er zeigte den beiden anderen die kleine, silberne Schatulle, die er in Händen hielt. Auch sie war von Seepocken bewachsen und eine dicke Schicht Dreck hatte das eingravierte Muster nahezu unkenntlich werden lassen. Eigentlich hätte er sie gar nicht sehen dürfen, stellte Abbefaria fest.

„Ist das nicht das Zeichen des Zirkels?", grübelte Easygoing und nahm seinem Freund die Schatulle aus den Händen. Er fuhr mit den Fingern die nur noch wage zu erkennenden Linien nach. Dann lachte er plötzlich. „Abbe, du Glückspilz! Ich glaube fast, du hast gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben."

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Abbefaria verblüfft. „Du meinst da drin…?"

„Ja sicher.", antwortete Ceredrian aufgeregt. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Deadly oder Shadow bitten, dass sie uns die Schatulle aufmachen, dann habt ihr den ersten Teil eurer Aufgabe erfüllt."

„Schwer genug war´s ja.", grunzte Easygoing.

-

Einige Stunden später und wieder in den östlichen Königreichen standen drei Männer am Fuß der Späherkuppe, einem befestigten Hügel in der Mitte von Westfall, ebenfalls vor einem recht massivem Problem: einer wütenden Hexenmeisterin.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", rief Magenta und stemmte angrifflustig die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich nähere mich diesem….diesem Vieh nicht weiter als einen Meter."

„Aber es ist wirklich ganz ungefährlich." beteuerte Bladewarrior. "Habe ich zumindest gehört."

„Aha!", triumphierte Magenta. „Also hast du es noch gar nicht ausprobiert. Woher willst du dann wissen, dass mir dieses Untier nicht vielleicht einen Arm abbeißt. Einfach mal eben so."

„Bitte. Diese Nachricht für Waffenlieferung sein wichtig.", mischte sich nun Abumoaham ein. „Ihr doch nicht etwa Angst vor Fliegen?"

„Die haben ja noch nicht mal einen Sattel.", beschwerte sich Magenta ungerührt weiter und betrachtete misstrauisch die riesigen Tiere vor ihrer Nase.

Der vordere Teil ihres Körpers war der eines stolzen Weißkopfadlers; ein scharfer, gelber Schnabel ragte unter einem Paar wachsamer, gelbgrüner Augen hervor und die gekrümmten Krallen bohrten sich tief in das trockene Holz der Gestelle, auf denen ihre Strohnester aufgebahrt waren. Den hinteren Teil bildete der Körper eines Löwen, über dem sich zwei gewaltige, braungefiederte Flügel ausbreiteten.

„Ein Greif würde sich niemals einen Sattel anlegen lassen.", mischte sich nun der Greifenmeister ein. „Aber glaubt mir, er wird Euch auch ohne das sicher nach Stormwind bringen."

„Ich würde es gerne einmal ausprobieren.", seufzte Bladewarrior. „Aber leider habe ich nicht genug Geld um mir den Flug zu leisten."

„Was?", kreischte Magenta nun völlig entgeistert. „Dieser Wahnsinn kostet auch noch _Geld_?"

„Ein geringer Preis für die Zeit, die ihr dadurch einspart junges Fräulein.", gab der Greifenmeister zu bedenken und tätschelte einem der Greifen den gefiederten Hals. „Ein paar Kupferstücke für mich und Aaron hier wird Euch sicher bringen wohin ihr auch wollt."

„Abu auch bezahlen.", erbot Abumoaham sich nun und reckte bestätigend den Daumen in die Luft. „Es wirklich ganz einfach…"

Magenta fühlte acht Augen erwartungsvoll auf sich ruhen; zwei davon gehörten dem Greifen. Offensichtlich hatte das Tier verstanden, worum es ging. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so gefährlich wie eine Größe und das raubtierartige Äußere vermuten ließen. Und wäre es nicht höchst schlecht für´s Geschäft gewesen, wenn die Reittiere einfach so die Fluggäste fressen würden? Vorsichtig trat Magenta einen Schritt näher heran. Der Greif streckte ihr neugierig seinen Schnabel entgegen und als sie ihre Hand hob, schnupperte er daran und drückte das harte Horn gegen ihre Handfläche.

„Also schön.", murmelte Magenta mit klopfendem Herzen. "Probieren wir es einmal aus."

Der Greifenmeister strahlte und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Daraufhin erhob sich der Greif aus seinem Nest, schüttelte noch einmal die letzten Strohreste aus seinem Fell beziehungsweise Gefieder und trottete dann in einer Art Stelz-Schleichgang zu seinem Herren hinüber. Der holte eine kleine Trittleiter hervor, platzierte sie neben dem Greifen und forderte Magenta mit einer Geste auf aufzusteigen.

Immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl erklomm Magenta die zwei Stufen der Leiter und kletterte dann ungeschickt auf den warmen Rücken des enormen Tieres. Sie fühlte die Muskeln unter dem goldbraunen Fell unruhig vibrieren und schob sch sicherheitshalber noch ein Stück weiter in Richtung des Halses, wo sie sich vorsichtig Halt suchte.

„Also los", rief der Greifenmeister und klatschte dem Greifen mit der flachen Hand auf das Hinterteil. „Nach Stormwind, mein Junge!"

Der Greif ließ ein bestätigendes Kreischen hören, breitete die mächtigen Schwingen aus katapultierte sich aus dem Stand etwa zwei Meter in die Luft. Dann wirbelten Schmutz und Staub durch die Luft und Magenta schloss vor Schreck die Augen. Der Boden sackte ruckartig unter ihr hinweg und sie krallte sich instinktiv noch fester an den Hals des Greifen. Um sie herum waren nichts als hektisch schlagende Flügel und unter ihrem Hintern schien sich das bockigste Pferd des gesamten Kontinents zu befinden. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie wäre heruntergefallen.

Erst als das Tier bereits mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Flügelschlägen flog, öffnete Magenta Augen wieder und sah, wie die braun-gelbe Ackerlandschaft unter ihr vorbeiglitt. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie die vertrocknete Ebene bald darauf vom frühlingshaften Grün des Elwynn-Waldes abgelöst wurde. Der Greif strich dicht an dem kleinen Turm der Westbrook-Garnison vorbei, gewann durch ein paar kräftige Flügelschläge noch etwas an Höhe und segelte dann sanft über die vorgelagterte Stadtmauer hinweg. Er glitt an den gewaltigen Statuen vorbei, die Magenta bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Stormwind so bewundert hatte, und bremste dann abrupt ab, um kurz darauf auf einer hölzernen Plattform in einer großen Nische in der eigentlichen Stadtmauer zu landen.

Dort tummelten sich nebst mehreren Greifen auch noch allerhand Kunden, die anscheinend ebenfalls auf eine Abflug-Gelegenheit warteten. Sie wurden jedoch aufgehalten, weil eine blonde Frau am Anfang der Schlange den Greifenmeister in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt hatte.

„Und ich sage, das ist zu viel!", wetterte die Frau gerade. „Ich gebe euch 95 Kupfer und kein bisschen mehr."

„Und ich sage Euch, das Ihr damit nicht einmal nach Westfall kommt.", schimpfte der Greifenmeister dagegen an. „Geschweige denn ins Redrigde-Gebirge. Die Tiere wollen schließlich verpflegt werden."

„Bei der Macht des Lichts, wenn unsere Streitkräfte nicht bald Unterstützung bekommen, werdet Ihr das bitter bereuen!", tobte die Frau, von der Magenta beiläufig bemerkte, dass sie auf ihrer Rüstung die Abzeichen eines Paladins trug. Doch noch bevor Magenta sich in weiteren Betrachtungen über die blonde Furie ergehen konnte, landeten zwei Greife und kurz darauf standen Abumoaham und ein über beide Ohren strahlender Bladewarrior neben Magenta.

„Wir uns beeilen.", drängte Abumoaham und wedelte mit dem versiegelten Umschlag herum, den die drei vom Rüstmeister an der Späherkuppe erhalten hatten. „Wir Bestellung bringen schnell zu Osric Strang in Altstadt."

„Vielleicht bekommen wir ja am Ende eine Belohnung dafür.", fügte Bladewarrior hoffnungsvoll an. „Einen solchen Flug würde ich zu gerne noch einmal wiederholen."

„Na schön.", seufzte Magenta. „Auf in die Altstadt."

Osric Strangs Geschäft „Begrenzte Immunität" lag an einem kleinen Platz inmitten der verwinkelten Altstadt. Die rotgedeckten Dächer der umliegenden Häuser strahlten hell in der Mittagssonne und zwei Kinder spielten rund um einen Brunnen, der mitten auf dem Platz lag, Fangen.

„Seht mal!", rief Bladewarrior und wies aufgeregt auf die Auslage eines Ladens, der ´Ehrliche Klingen´ hieß. Schwerter in verschiedenen Ausführungen und offensichtlich auch Preiskategorien blitzten fröhlich vor sich hin und luden zum Kauf ein.

„Das da wäre ja was.", seufzte Bladewarrior und betrachtete sehsüchtig ein großes Breitschwert. „Aber es kostet über 2 Gold. Das kann ich mir ja im Leben nicht leisten."

„Ihr später werdet großes Held sein, dann ihr könnt kaufen Schwert.", versprach Abumoaham und widerwillig trennte sich der junge Krieger von dem verlockenden Angebot.

Osric Strang war ein grimmig wirkender Mann, der mit gewissenhaftem Fleiß hinter seinem Ladentisch stand und einen kunstvoll geschmiedeten Brustpanzer polierte. Als er den Brief von Abumoaham entgegen nahm, runzelte er ernst die Stirn.

„Wartet einen Moment hier.", sagte er dann und verschwand, ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er dann mit einer großen Holzkiste zurück und wuchtete sie mit einiger Mühe auf den Tresen.

„Ich habe alles, worum Lewis gebeten hat, in diese Kiste gepackt.", er klärte er schnaufend. „Würdet Ihr sie ihm bringen?"

„Wir werden geben Bestes.", versicherte Abumoaham und Bladewarrior übernahm ohne zu zögern die Rolle des Trägers. Leicht überbeladen wankte er hinter dem Magier her nach draußen, während Magenta dem Ladeninhaber noch einen bösen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie den beiden ebenfalls folgte.

„Na das habt ihr euch ja fein ausgedacht.", maulte sie. „Jetzt sitzen wir hier mit dieser mordschweren Kiste und müssen schon wieder den ganze Weg nach Westfall?"

„Wir nehmen Greif.", erklärte Abumoaham. „Wo sein Problem?"

„Genau.", keuchte Bladewarrior unter seiner Kiste hervor. „Damit helfen wir nicht nur dem Widerstand, sondern bekommen vielleicht auch noch eine Belohnung."

„Wenn wir den Krempel verkaufen würde, würden wir wahrscheinlich mehr Geld kriegen.", fauchte Magenta. „Außerdem habe ich keine Lust mich schon wieder auf so einen stinkenden Greif zu setzen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Riesenschlange, die sich am Greifenhort bereits gebildet hat."

„Du uns also nicht helfen?", fragte Abumoaham enttäuscht.

„Nein!", blaffte Magenta ihn an. „Ich euch nicht helfen. Ich mich jetzt machen aus Staub. Guten Tag noch."

Damit raffte Magenta ihren Rock, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte in irgendeine Richtung davon. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade alles andere als fair gewesen war, aber diesen Irrsinn mit der Rüstungskiste würde sie garantiert nicht mitmachen. Außerdem hatte ihr Westfall sowieso nicht gefallen.

Ihr Weg führte über eine steinerne Brücke, von der aus sie einen guten Blick auf die beeindruckende Burg Stormwinds hatte, auf einen breiten, gepflasterten Weg an den Kanälen entlang, die ganz Stormwind durchzogen und so die verschiedenen Distrikte voneinander trennten. Kurzentschlossen bog sie nach links ab und wanderte nun schon etwas langsamer am glitzernden Wasser entlang. Von Ferne hörte man die Glocken des Kathedralenturms schlagen hören und als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, begann Magentas Magen zu knurren.

„Wird Zeit, etwas zu essen zu bekommen.", stellte sie fest.

_Wird Zeit, den Wichtel mal wieder zu beschwören_, meldete sich da eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Mir ist langweilig._

„Also schön.", seufzte Magenta. Sie zog sich am Ende der Gasse an eine geschützte Stelle zwischen einen großen Baum und der Stadtmauer zurück und eine leise gemurmelte Beschwörungsformel später stand Pizkol wieder vor ihr.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit!", meckerte er. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir suchen Mittagessen.", bestimmte Magenta und bog einem Schild, auf dem ´Zwergendistrikt´ stand, folgend in einen gemauerten Gang ab.

Eine drückende Hitze schwebte über dem gesamten Stadtteil, Rauch von Dutzenden großen Kohlenpfannen, die an jeder Ecke verteilt waren, waberte in trübe Schwaden über den Boden und die Luft war erfüllt vom Klingen der Schmiedehämmer. Riesige Blasebälge pumpten unablässig Luft in die weißglühenden Schmiedefeuer und muskelbepackte Zwerge schwitzten davor, während sie einen um die andere Waffe aus ihnen hervorzogen und mit geübter Hand in die richtige Form brachten.

Eine Weile lang irrte Magenta ziellos umher, konnte jedoch beim besten Willen kein Gasthaus entdecken. Schließlich entschloss sie sich schweren Herzens, in einem Geschäft nach dem richtigen Weg zu fragen. Der Ladeninhaber, ein Zwerg mit einem sorgfältig geflochtenen Bart, musterte Magenta zunächst etwas argwöhnisch und sagte dann:

„Ein Gasthaus gibt es hier schon, aber was man dort serviert, wird Euch nicht schmecken. Traditionelle Küche ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Aber in der Taverne ´Zum Pfeifenden Schwein´ in der Altstadt gibt es ein ganz herrliches…"

„Nein danke.", unterbrach Magenta ihn. „Von der Altstadt habe ich erstmal die Nase voll."

„Nun…", überlegte der Zwerg. „Ihr könntet natürlich auch mit der angrenzenden Tiefenbahn nach Ironforge fahren. Ich hätte da noch eine Waffe nach Loch Modan auszuliefern, die könntet Ihr ja vielleicht auf diesem Wege gleich mit Euch nehmen."

„Hat eigentlich hier jeder irgendetwas auszuliefern", stöhnte Magenta. „Man sollte denken, es gibt in ganz Azeroth keinen Kurierdienst."

„Ihr müsst den Auftrag ja nicht annehmen.", brummte der Zwerg beleidigt. "Obwohl es eine Ehre für Euch sein sollte, eine Waffe aus der Schmiede von Grimand Elmore in Händen zu halten." Dabei wies er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust auf die Wände des Raumes, die vor Piken, Stangenwaffen und Äxten nur so strotzten.

„Nein, so war das ja nicht gemeint.", versicherte Magenta hastig. „Ich nehme sie."

„Gut.", antwortete der Zwerg befriedigt. „Meine letzte Nachricht von Gebirgsjäger Stormpike besagte, dass er im nördlichen Wachturm des Loch Modan stationiert ist. Findet ihn und übergebt ihm diese Waffe!"

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Magenta ein längliches Paket, das fest mit dicken Leinentüchern umwickelt war. Trotzdem ließ die Form vermuten, dass es sich um eine mächtige Axt handeln musste.

„Ihr findet die Tiefenbahn am Rande des großen Platzes.", erkläre Grimand Elmore Magenta noch und schob sie dann höflich aber bestimmt wieder auf die Straße hinaus.

Wie der Grimand Elmore beschrieben hatte, lag der Eingang zur Tiefenbahn ganz in der Nähe seines Geschäftes. Riesige, sich gegenläufig bewegende Metallringe bildeten eine Art Tunnel an deren Ende Magenta bereits die Bahnsteige erkennen konnte.

„Augen zu und durch.", murmelte Magenta und trat ein das merkwürdige Halbdunkel des Tunnels ein.

Schon von Ferne war das Dröhnen und Rumoren großer Maschinen zu vernehmen und der Boden vibrierte unter dem Krachen eines ankommenden Zuges. Dieser bestand auf mehreren, breiten Plattformen, die mit dicken Metallgestängen an einer Art Leitstrang an der Decke befestigt waren. Etwas misstrauisch betrachtete Magenta die Konstruktion.

„Da hindert einen ja gar nix am Rausfallen.", murrte sie. „Aber immerhin kann ich da die schwere Axt hier mal ablegen."

„Ja, da hast du dir wirklich was Feines aufhalsen lassen.", nörgelte Pizkol. „Wenn du mich fragst, wärst du mit dem anderen Auftrag besser dran gewesen. Da hättest du zumindest einen Deppen gehabt, der das Zeug für dich schleppt."

„Sehr komisch.", giftete Magenta zurück. Vielleicht sollte ich Jhazdok beschwören, damit er das übernimmt."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.", moserte der Wichtel.

So stand Magenta wenig später mit ihrem Leerwandler zusammen am Beahnsteig und wartete auf den nächsten Zug. Eigentlich war sie ganz froh, Jhazdok an ihrer Seite zu haben, denn der menschenleere Tunnel wirkte nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend. Eine Ratte quiekte im Dunkel und Magenta meinte kurz darauf das Huschen von mehr als vier Füßen von den Wänden widerhallen zu hören. Unwillkürlich schob sie sich etwas näher an ihren Dämon heran. Sicher war sicher.

Der nächste Zug raste heran und kam mit ohrenbetäubendem Donnern an den Pollern zu stehen. Schnell hüpfte Magenta auf eine der Plattformen und Jhazdok folgte ihr gehorsam und stumm.

_So sollten Diener sein_, dachte sie schadenfroh.

_Jaja_, kam prompt die Antwort zurück. _Ich erinnere Euer Hochwohlgeboren bei nächster Gelegenheit daran._

Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Zug an und Magenta beschloss, sich zu Sicherheit lieber auf den Boden zu setzen. Der Zug raste in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch den engen Tunnel und der Wind pfiff Magenta um die Ohren. Glücklicherweise waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Lampen an den Wänden und auf dem Fußboden angebracht, so dass die Fahrt nicht vollständig im Dunkel stattfand. Immer tiefer hinab ging die Fahrt und plötzlich wurde die steinerne Tunnelwand von einer riesigen Fensterfront abgelöst. Staunend erblickte Magenta eine Unterwasserlandschaft. Riesige Wasserpflanzen wogten träge in azurblauem Wasser umher und ein enormer Fischwarm zog über den unterirdischen Tunnel hinweg. Doch so schnell der Anblick gekommen war, so schnell war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Wieder rasten die Wände des Tunnels neben der Kabine entlang, bis schließlich der Nächste Bahnhof in Sicht kam.

Noch etwas benommen von der rasanten Fahrt, die Frisur völlig in Unordnung, verließ Magenta die Kabine und stand nun auf dem Bahnhof von Ironforge. Auch hier waren wie schon in Stormwind einige Bänke für die wartenden verteilt worden und zwischen ihnen lief ein kleiner, grüner Gnom herum und wühlte in einigen Fässern, die offensichtlich Abfall enthielten.

„Habt ihr ein wenig Kleingeld?", fragte er und blickte Magenta aus trüben Augen an.

„Äh nein.", antwortete sie schnell und beeilte sich auf die andere Seite des Bahnhofs zu kommen. Dieser kleine, grüne Kerl war ihr nicht geheuer.

So stand sie nun wieder vor einem Tunnel aus sich bewegenden Metallplatten, an dessen Ende sie schon die ersten Bewohner von Ironforge erkennen konnte. Sie strich sich ihre Haare zurecht, überprüfte den Sitz ihres Kleides und wollte schon losmarschieren, als eine unheimliche Stimme aus dem Dunkel neben dem Tunneleingang zischte:

„Das würde ich an Eurer Stelle nicht tun."


	6. Ärger in Ironforge

**Ärger in Ironforge**

Magenta blieb ruckartig stehen und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus- nur um im darauf folgenden Moment mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen ihren Brustkorb zu hämmern. Um sie herum war nahezu kein Laut zu hören; nur der Wind strich leise durch die leeren, dunklen Gängen der unterirdischen Bahn und wie aus einer andere Welt drang das merkwürdige Gebrabbel des grünen Gnoms vom anderen Bahnsteig zu ihr herüber. Dampf zischte plötzlich aus einem Rohr weit über Magentas Kopf und löste sie so aus ihrer Erstarrung. Bebend trat sie einen Schritt zurück und starrte in die Dunkelheit neben dem Tunnel. Dort war nichts erkennbar und nicht das leiseste Geräusch drang daraus hervor an ihr Ohr.

„Hallo?", fragte sie unsicher und der Klang ihrer Stimme hallte unheimlich von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Eine Antwort erhielt sie allerdings nicht. Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt in Richtung der düsteren Ecke und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte sie dort gerade eine Bewegung ausgemacht? Sie machte noch einen Schritt.

„Komm noch näher und es könnte das Letzte sein, was du tust.", sagte eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

„E-entschuldigung.", stotterte Magenta und schluckte. „Ich wollte ja nicht…aber ich…also… Ich geh dann mal besser weiter."

Magenta wollte sich schon auf dem Absatz herumdrehen, als die Stimme sie zurückhielt.

„Wenn du meinst, dass das eine gute Idee ist.", höhnt sie. „Ich halte dich nicht auf. Rede sowieso schon zu lange mit dir."

So langsam regte sich unter Magentas Angst vor dem, was sich dort verbergen konnte, die Neugier. Sie wollte wissen, mit wem sie sprach und vor allem, was er – denn um einen _er_ handelte es sich der Stimmlage nach – mit seiner Warnung gemeint hatte. Sie beschloss, es mit Höflichkeit zu versuchen.

„Bevor ich gehe", begann sie, „wüsste ich doch gerne, warum Ihr meint, ich solle nicht nach Ironforge gehen?"

„Oh bitte.", stöhnte die Stimme. „Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten. Geh ruhig. Wird bestimmt lustig, das mit anzusehen."

„Aber was…", wollte Magenta antworten, doch ein Grunzen unterbrach sie.

„Was bringt man euch jungen Dingern heutzutage eigentlich bei?", schimpfte die Stimme. „Wenn du mit dem großen Blauen dahinten nach Ironforge reinspazierst….was meinst du wohl, was dann passiert? Erwartest du Blumen und eine Ehrengarde?"

„Nein, aber ich…", warf Magenta ein, aber sie kam nicht sehr weit.

„Wobei eine Ehrengarde wird es vielleicht geben.", überlegte die Stimme. „Diebesjäger Farmountain wird sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, seinen dicken Hintern in die Öffentlichkeit zu hängen. Also geh nur, Mädel, ich schau mir gerne an, wie jemand anders verhaftet wird."

Magenta starrte ungläubig in die Dunkelheit, in der sich die gehässige Stimme zu einem undeutlichen, wütenden Brummeln gedämpft hatte. Inzwischen hatten sich Magentas Augen soweit an die schwache Beleuchtung gewöhnt, dass sie tatsächlich meinte, eine gedrungene Gestalt erkennen zu können, die dort in der Ecke hockte. Es war…

„Ein Zwerg?", sagte Magenta ungläubig und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ja, ein Zwerg.", äffte der Zwerg sie nach. „Was hast du denn erwartet? Den verschwundenen König von Stormwind?"

„Und ich hab gedacht, es wäre was Gefährliches.", grinste Magenta.

Sekunden später gefror ihr Grinsen zu einer Maske, als einen schier zentnerschwere Last sie zu Boden drückte, sich ein Dolch an ihre Kehle presste und die von buschigen Augenbrauen umrandeten Augen sie zornig anfunkelten.

„Lach. Nicht. Über. Mich.", knurrte der Zwerg drohend. „Niemand lacht über den Schakal."

„Ich werd´s versuchen.", presste Magenta mühsam und unter Keuchen hervor und dachte dabei, dass ein Zwerg durchaus in der Lage, eine Lage buchstäblich auszusitzen war …ganz einfach in dem er sich auf das Problem drauf setzte.

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", schnappte der Zwerg, kletterte wieder von Magenta runter und ließ den Dolch in seinem… Magentas Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Was?", schnauzte sie der Zwerg an.

„Nichts. Gar nichts.", beeilte sich Magenta zu versichern. Trotzdem musste sie sehr an sich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Der Zwerg bot nämlich trotz seines grimmigen Wesens einen höchst unterhaltsamen Anblick. Er steckte in etwas, dass bei jemandem, der ein bis zwei Kleidergröße weniger trug, ein feiner Festanzug gewesen wäre. Der Zwerg hingegen wirkte wie einen schlecht gestopfte Leberwurst aus blauem Samt. Dazu standen seine Haare an der einen Seite wüst in alle Richtungen, während die andere mit einer großen Menge Fett an den Kopf geklatscht worden war. Auch der struppige Bart schien an der einen Seite gestutzt worden zu sein, während Magenta überlegte, ob in der anderen Hälfte nicht vielleicht schon die eine oder andere Amsel ein Nest gebaut hatte. Die Krönung waren allerdings seine riesigen, nackten Füße, deren Behaarung so manchen Greis als Kopfschmuck in Verzückung versetzt hätte.

„Ich sehe genau, dass du lachst.", brummte der Zwerg und überlegte anscheinend, ob es sich lohnte, den Dolch noch einmal aus der engen Samtpelle hervorzuzerren.

„Fiele mir gar nicht ein.", schwindelte Magenta. „Ich sehe nur, dass ich offensichtlich nicht ganz auf dem neuesten Stand der Mode bin. Und wo habt Ihr nur diese interessante Frisur machen lassen. Ich müsste unbedingt mal wieder zum Friseur."

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen.", knurrte der Zwerg. „Vielleicht erwischt den _Mätre_ noch auf dem Schiff nach Kalimdor."

„Wen?", fragte Magenta nach und machte ein dummes Gesicht.

„Den Määätre. Den letzten Friseur von Ironforge.", erklärte der Zwerg mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Irgendwie hat er es vorgezogen, die Stadt sehr schnell zu verlassen. Ich frage mich, ob das an meinem Rapier lag, dass seine komische Katze beinahe hat erblinden lassen. Ein fürchterliches Vieh."

„Wer, der Mätre oder die Katze?", grinste Magenta.

„Beide.", lachte der Zwerg. „Aber am allerschlimmsten ist mein Großcousin Gandogal. Der hat mir den ganzen Schlamassel eigentlich erst eingebrockt." Er wies anklagend an sich herab.

„Auf einer Hochzeit muss man angemessen gekleidet sein.", säuselte er, allem Anschein nach eben jenen Cousin nachahmend. „Ich scheiß drauf, was die Leute sagen, solange das Bier kalt und das Essen gut ist. Soll er die hässliche Spinatwachtel doch heiraten, meinen Segen hat er. Aber ich mache mich nicht zum Gespött der gesamten Sippschaft."

„Das kann ich verstehen.", sagte Magenta mitfühlend.

„Und zu allem Überfluss", setzte der Zwerg seine Rede fort, „läuft mir auch noch die dämlichste, junge Hexenmeisterin über den Weg, die unter Azeroths schöner Sonne unterwegs ist. Mein Tag ist perfekt."

„Hey!", protestierte Magenta schwach. „Ich konnte doch nicht…also ich hab doch nicht…ich wusste doch nicht."

„Ach Papperlapapp!", winkte der Zwerg ab. „Entweder du suchst dir einen anderen Weg um die Stadt herum, was schwierig werden wird, oder du lässt den blauen Windbeutel da wieder in seiner Höllendimension verschwinden. Ich mein, wenn du nen Wichtel hättest oder so, das ginge, aber der: Unmöglich!"

_Der Kerl gefällt mir_, ließ sich Pizkol vernehmen. _Und er hat zudem noch Recht. Also los, beschwör mich!_

_Zwei gegen einen ist unfair_, maulte Magenta, fügte sich dann aber in ihr Schicksal. Sie entließ Jhazdok, verstaute seine Armschienen wieder in ihrem Gepäck und beschwor an seiner Stelle Pizkol, der sich genüsslich reckte und streckte.

„Mein Name ist Pizkol.", stellte er sich dem Zwerg anschließend vor und warf sich stolz in die Brust. Der Zwerg musterte ihn, als habe er etwas Ekliges gerochen.

„Bisschen mickrig.", stellte er fest. „Naja, für die Stadt genau das Richtige. Ihr solltet ihm vielleicht eine Leine umbinden."

„WAS?", empörte sich Pizkol

„Gute Idee.", überlegte Magenta. „Ein Maulkorb wäre auch nicht schlecht. Mein Name ist übrigens Magenta."

„Schakal.", brummte der Zwerg. „Ich nehm mal an, das da soll mit. Und ihr werdet einen Führer brauchen. Ich bin auch gar nicht teuer."

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Paket, dass Jhazdok bei seinem Verschwinden zurückgelassen hatte, schulterte es und fing an, fröhlich pfeifend durch den großen Tunnel in Richtung Ironforge zu marschieren. Eilig raffte Magenta ihre Siebensachen zusammen und folgte dem merkwürdigen Zwerg, von dem sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, dass er wirklich vertrauenswürdig war. _Aber sehr weit kann ein Zwerg ohne Schuhe bestimmt nicht laufen_, dachte Magenta noch.

Sie ahnte jedoch nicht, wie sehr sie sich mit dieser Annahme täuschen sollte.

Zunächst gelangten sie in die Tüftlerstadt. An jeder Ecke standen dort Gnome und werkelten an Dingen mit vielen Schrauben, Hebeln und Knöpfen. Kleine penibel aufgeräumte Geschäfte verkauften Ingenieursbedarf, Alchemie-Zubehör der allerfeinsten Sorte und „Sachen, die Bumm machen!"

„Seit die Gnome aus ihrer unterirdischen Hauptstadt Gnomeregan vertrieben wurden, gewährt König Bronzebeard ihnen hier Unterschlupf.", erklärte Schakal. „Dort unten ist jetzt alles voller Troggs und Unmengen der durch die ausgetretene Strahlung völlig durchgedrehten Maschinen. Am besten spricht man sie aber nicht darauf an. Sie trauern alle noch den guten, alten Zeiten nach und schmieden fleißig einen verrückten Plan nach dem anderen, um die Stadt zurück zu erobern."

Als nächstes gingen sie in die Halle der Forscher. Unter einer riesigen Kuppel wurden dort fossile Eier, Skelette von ausgestorbenen Tieren und einige wertvolle Kunstschätze aus dem Zeitalter der Hochgeborenen ausgestellt. Daran angrenzend konnte Magenta einen Blick in eine halbrunde, bis unter die Decke mit Büchern voll gestopfte Bibliothek werfen.

„Ist meist ziemlich langweilig hier.", meinte Schakal beiläufig und riss sich unter dem bösen Blick eines gnomischen Forschers ein Streichholz an einer steinernen Truhe an, die ein Schild als „Uldamanrelikt" ausgewiesen hatte. Grinsend steckte er sich seine Pfeife in Brand und beförderte das Streichholz in hohem Bogen in eine antike Vase.

Noch mit der Schimpftirade des Gnoms in den Ohren setzten die drei ihren Rundgang durch den äußeren Ring in das so genannte „Düstere Viertel" fort. Schmuddelige, leicht schiefe Häuser drängten sich unter einer niedrigen, steinernen Decke zusammen und einige nicht besonders vertrauenserweckende Händler boten Waren feil, die allesamt dazu geeignet schienen, jemanden mehr oder weniger schmerzhaft um eine Ecke zu bringen…und ohne ihn zurückzukehren.

„Hier gibt es Dämonen.", stellte Magenta irritiert fest. Ihre Sinne sagten ihr ganz deutlich, dass mindestens ein Exemplar dieser Gattung in der Nähe war. Es hatte eine merkwürdige, süßlich-klebrige Ausstrahlung, die Magentas Nackenhaare unweigerlich zum Abstehen brachten. Einen Augenblick lang hsahSchakal sie verdutzt an und fing dann an schallend zu lachen.

„Ja natürlich, Dummerchen.", kicherte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Hier gibt es alles, was es eigentlich nicht gibt, und wovon die wachsamen Augen des Gesetzes vielleicht nicht unbedingt etwas wissen sollten. Und Fisch."

„Fisch?", wiederholte Magenta entgeistert.

„Ja Fisch.", knurrte Schakal und deutete auf einen Laden, an dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Reisender Angler" hing. „Zwerge mögen normalerweise nichts, was mit allzu viel Wasser zusammenhängt. Passt einfach nicht zu ihnen. Aber der alte Stonebrand hatte schon immer einen leichten Wasserschaden."

Immer noch leicht verwirrt von der eigenartigen Wahrnehmung des Dämons, folgte Magenta Schakal weiter auf ihrem Rundgang.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was das vorhin war?", flüsterte sie Pizkol leise zu.

„Wie hat es sich denn angefühlt?", wollte er wissen.

„Als hätte mir jemand die Augen und Ohren mit türkischem Honig zugekleistert.", versuchte Magenta vergeblich, das Gefühl zu beschreiben.

Pizkols Augen leuchteten auf und seine Flammenaura erhielt für einen Moment eine leicht rötliche Färbung.

„Eine Sukkubus.", rief er aufgeregt. „Wenn wir mit dieser Tour hier fertig sind, sollten wir vielleicht noch einmal zurückkommen. Vielleicht sehen wir sie ja noch."

„Was auch immer.", seufzte Magenta und beeilte sich, Schakal in das Mystikerviertel zu folgen.

Den zentralen Platz dieses Viertels wurde von einem großen, künstlichen Teich beherrscht, in dessen azurblauem Wasser sich die edelsteinverzierten Säulen der prächtigen Halle der Mysterien widergespiegelten. Eine kleine Gnomenfrau mit einer Frisur fast so hoch aufgetürmt wie sie selbst schlingerte mit schweren Körben beladen um den Brunnen und rief immer wieder:

„Saftige Früchte zu verkaufen! Direkt aus den üppigen Wäldern von Elwynn, holt euch eure frischen Früchte hier."

Als sie Magenta erblickte, wackelte sie noch einen Schritt schneller und hielt Magenta ihre Waren direkt unter die Nase.

„Hier, beißt in einen frischen, saftigen Apfel.", zwitscherte sie. „Fünf Stück nur 22 Kupferstücke."

„Nein, danke Bimble", sagte Schakal und konnte Magenta gerade noch davon abhalten, sich an dem reichlichen Angebot zu bedienen. „Die junge Dame ist mit mir unterwegs."

„Dann sollte sie aufpassen, wo sie ihren Geldbeutel hat.", lachte die Gnomin und gab Magenta einen halben Apfel umsonst. „Und grüß Sraaz von mir, wenn ihr ihn seht. Er wird mit seinen Pasteten wohl wieder irgendwo an der Großen Schmiede unterwegs sein."

„Machen wir.", antwortete Schakal griesgrämig.

„Und sag Gandogal unbedingt einen lieben Gruß von mir.", ließ sich die Gnomin weiter vernehmen, ohne sich von Schakals Augenrollen davon abhalten zu lassen. „Ich wünsche ihm und seiner Frau wirklich alles Gute für die Zukunft. Und…"

„Ja ja, machen wir…", versicherte Schakal eilig und schob Magenta weiter in Richtung des Bankenviertels.

„Die macht mich noch mal wahnsinnig.", murmelte er dabei in seinen Bart und bewahrte Magenta ganz knapp davor, in einem riesigen Graben zu fallen, der den breiten Weg in zwei Hälften teilte. Einige Meter tiefer floss unter stabilen, eisernen Gittern rot glühende Lava träge vor sich hin und heizte die Luft um sich herum auf sommerliche Temperaturen auf.

„Ist nicht besonders angenehm, da unten zu landen.", erklärte Schakal halb missbilligend, halb stolz. „Die Temperatur ist auszuhalten - auf jeden Fall für Zwerge - aber man kommt nur an wenigen Stellen wieder heraus und muss immer die halbe Stadt umrunden, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen."

Kurz darauf standen sie dann auf einem belebten, heillos überfüllten Platz, auf dem Magenta erst einmal der Mund offen stand. Die Luft war erfüllt von Begrüßungsrufen, Handelsangeboten und Schmähungen. Abenteurer versuchten ihre erbeuteten Schätze zu verkaufen und Verzauberer boten lauthals ihre Dienste an. Zwerge, Gnome und Menschen eilten mit gewichtigen Mienen zwischen den großen, zweckmäßigen Gebäuden hin und her, Tiere wieherten, brüllten, grunzten und heulten dazwischen, als gäbe es kein Morgen, und Kriegsausrufer versuchten das Ganze noch durch die Verkündung der neuesten Meldungen von der Front zu übertönen. Mit einem Wort: Chaos.

„Was ist das hier alles?", versuchte Magenta über den Lärm hinweg zu erfahren.

„Das Bankenviertel", rief Schakal ebenso laut zurück. „Hier gibt es alles, was man für Geld kaufen kann. Das da drüben ist das Auktionshaus. Dort wird alles gehandelt, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist und wenn man Häuser und Kriegsschiffe verkaufen könnte, würdest du die dort wahrscheinlich auch bekommen. Ihm genau gegenüber liegt die Bank von Ironforge. Dort lagern in riesigen Tresoren Unmengen von Gold und mehr oder weniger wertvollen Gegenständen. Jeder, der will, kann sich dort gegen eine gewisse Gebühr Schließfächer mieten, in denen er dann ebenfalls etwas aufbewahren kann."

„Aber es ist so laut hier.", jammerte Magenta gejammert und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Und das ist auch gut so. Wie soll ich denn sonst meiner Arbeit nachgehen?", antwortete Schakal lachend und erbarmte sich aber trotzdem, Magenta weiter in das Militärviertel zu führen.

Hier saß die junge Hexenmeisterin nun auf einem hölzernen Wagen zwischen „Craghelms Platten und Ketten" und „Schlachtholzwaffen" und versuchte erfolglos, kleine Steine in das riesige Kohlebecken zu werfen, das sich vor dem zentralen Rekrutierungsbüso von Ironforge befand. In schwere Rüstungen und knarrendes Leder gehüllte Gestalten kamen und gingen hier fast ebenso aus und ein wie stolze Kampfmagier und heilkräftige Priester. Von drinnen konnte man die bellenden Befehle der Ausbilder hören, die ihre Truppen auf die Unterstützung der Allianz gegen die Truppen der wilden Horde einschworen und ihnen Ruhm und Ehre auf den Schlachtfeldern versprachen.

„Alles Mumpitz!", brummte Schakal und blies eine Rauchwolke in Richtung der hohen, gewölbten Decke. „Eine nette Prügelei dann und wann mag ja etwas für sich haben. Dann hab ich auch nicht dagegen, wenn meine Gegner unverständliches Kauderwelsch sprechen und nach Trollschweiß oder Kuhstall stinken. Aber regelmäßig meinen A…lerwertesten für die so genannte _gute Sache_ zu riskieren. Nein danke!"

„Schaaaki!", rief mit einem Mal jemand und ein Zwerg stürmte mit wehendem Bart auf Schakal zu. „Endlich finde ich dich. Wo hast du nur die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"

Schakal stöhnte leise. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Gandogal."

Er wies auf den stattlichen, blonden Zwerg mit wachen, freundlichen Augen und dem strahlenden Lächeln eins noch nicht Verheirateten.

„Sehr erfreut.", murmelte Magenta und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich war. Dieser Frohsinn war ihr unheimlich. „Mein Name ist Magenta."

„Angenehm.", lächelte Gandogal und schüttelte Magentas Hand kräftig durch. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind Schakals Begleitung heute für die Hochzeit?"

„Äh was?", sagte Magenta alarmiert.

„Das hättest du mir aber sagen müssen.", schimpfte Gandogal an Schakal gewendet. „Ich bin mir ja nicht sicher, ob der Platz am Tisch ausreicht. Und wir brauchen einen anderen Stuhl für deine Freundin."

„Sie ist eine _Kundin_!", fuhr Schakal auf. „Und wenn du nicht sofort abschwirrst, dann…"

„Und sie braucht ein neues Kleid.", fuhr Gandogal unbeirrt fort. „Wir werden mal sehen, ob in meinen Schränken nicht noch etwas habe, das ihr passen könnte. Notfalls ändern wir ein bisschen was ab, dann wird es schon gehen."

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett, aber…", versuchte Magenta einzuwerfen, aber auch sie entkam dem enthusiastischen Gandogal nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später trug sie ein Kleid in einem bestechenden Gelbton mit blassvioletten Verzierungen. Bestechend vor allem deswegen, weil die Farbe in den Augen wehtat. Außerdem zwickte es unter den Armen.

„Todschick!", attestierte Gandogal und sah sehr mit sich zufrieden aus.

„Stimmt", grinste Schakal. „Wenn ich das tragen müsste, würde ich vor Scham sterben."

„Ach, du hast einfach keinen Sinn für Schönheit.", meckerte Gandogal. „Meine kleine Zuckerelfe hat dieses Kleid immer sehr gerne getragen."

„Wahrscheinlich weil das so gut zu ihrer scheußlichen Haarfarbe passt.", murmelte Schakal wohlweislich so leise, dass Gandogal es nicht hören konnte.

„Ist sie wirklich so hässlich?", flüsterte Magenta ihm zu.

„Ich hab selten was Schlimmeres gesehen.", antwortet Schakal grinsend. „Und sie hat Manieren wie der letzte Holzfäller."

„GANDOGAL!", ertönte da eine Stimme mit der Lieblichkeit eines Nebelhorns. „WO IST MEIN HOCHZEITSKLEID?"

„Ich komme, mein Augenstern.", flötete Gandogal und eilte mit einem Berg von weißem Tüll und Taft in das obere Stockwerk seines Hauses.

„Es wird Zeit!", schimpfte die Stimme. „Ich erfriere hier oben noch."

Wenige Augenblicke später stampfte etwas die Treppe herunter, das wirkte, als hätte man zwei Meter Wut, schlechte Laune und Zahnschmerzen auf etwa einen Meter zwanzig blonde Weiblichkeit komprimiert und dieser dann ein Hochzeitskleid angezogen. Stechende Augen hafteten sich an Magenta und die durchdringende Stimme verlangte zu wissen:

„Wer ist das und was macht _die_ in _meinem _Kleid?"

„Aber Mausebärchen.", säuselte Gandogal beruhigend auf seine zukünftige Frau ein und eilte hastig die Treppe hinunter. „Du weißt doch, dass dieses Kleid dir etwas…na ja."

„Willst du damit etwa behaupten ich wäre FETT?", kreischte die Zwergin los und schwang trotz des festlichen Aufzugs auf einmal eine riesige Axt durch die Luft.

„So beruhige dich doch.", flehte Gandogal. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir können das klären."

„Ja.", warf Magenta angesichts der Chance ein, das Kleid loszuwerden und ihren Kopf zu behalten. „Ich ziehe das Kleid einfach wieder aus, es ist mir sowieso etwas zu eng. Und außerdem steht es Euch sicherlich viel besser, ich sehe darin furchtbar aus."

Die Zwergin hielt in der Bewegung inne, mit der sie so eben einen Stuhl nach ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann schleudern wollte.

„Im Ernst?", fragte sie misstrauisch nach.

„Natürlich.", versicherte Magenta mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

„Also schön.", knurrte die Zwergin und ließ den Stuhl zu Boden poltern. „Ich will das Kleid wieder und ich will ein Feuerwerk. Heute Abend."

Damit drehte sie sich um und rollte einer weiß berüschten Armee gleich wieder in den ersten Stock hinauf.

„Sie meint es nicht so.", seufzte Gandogal und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Flyeeye ist nun mal etwas…"

„Aufbrausend? Ungehobelt? Raffgierig?", schlug Schakal vor.

Gadongal warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Na was denn.", feixte Schakal und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nu bleiben Sie mal ganz unruhig, das wird schon alles werden."

„Ja aber wo soll ich bis heute Abend ein Feuerwerk herbekommen?", stöhnte Gandogal, hob den Stuhl auf, den Flyeye hatte fallen lassen, und setzte sich darauf.

„Ach, das bekommst du in Ironforge an jeder Ecke.", winkte Schakal ab. „Ich werde dir bis heute Abend jemanden auftreiben, der sich darum kümmert."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Cousin.", sagte Gandogal.

„Jaja, keine Ursache.", brummelte Schakal. „Aber dann müssen wir uns jetzt ein wenig beeilen."

Wenig später starrte Magenta mit großen Augen auf die wohl größte Schmiede, die es überhaupt geben konnte. Aus baumdicken Rohren, die aus der Decke hervorragten, ergoss sich ein stetiger Sturzbach flüssigen Metalls in drei gigantische Auffangkessel und vor dort weiter in einen riesigen, rotglühenden See, der das Herzstück der Stadt bildete. Die Luft flirrte vor Hitze und die Luft war erfüllt vom hellen Klang der Schmiedehämmer, die von Dutzenden von Zwergen an unzähligen Amboss geschwungen wurden. Dazu ächzten zwei gewaltige Blasebälge im Takt eines titanischen Kolbens, der durch zwei noch monumentalere Schwungräder angetrieben wurde.

„Das ist…", begann sie und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ziemlich groß.", beendete Pizkol ihren Satz. „Erinnert mich ein bisschen zu hause. Zumindest von der Temperatur her."

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", sagte Schakal und der Stolz, ein Zwerg zu sein, stand ihm mit glühenden Buchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Doch ich fürchte, ich muss mich jetzt leider verabschieden."

„Du verlässt uns?", fragte Magenta und war ehrlich etwas enttäusch. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, einen Gefährten für den Weg nach Loch Modan gefunden zu haben.

„Nun, meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen.", lächelte Schakal entschuldigend und nahm einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton an. „Hier rechts findet Ihr übrigens einen Arzt, falls Euch etwas fehlt, einen Reagenzienhändler, verschiedene Bekleidungsgeschäfte für Stoff- und Lederrüstungen, und nicht zu vergessen natürlich den Thronsaal. Falls Ihr eine Audienz bei Magni Bronzebeard wünscht, wendet Euch am besten an eine der Wachen, sie werden Euch sicher weiter helfen. Ihr solltet Euch wirklich die Zeit dafür nehmen. Lebt wohl!"

Er deutete noch eine kleine Verbeugung an und verschwand dann blitzschnell im Gewühl einer Gruppe, die auf dem Weg zum nahe gelegenen Greifenhort waren.

„Schade.", seufzte Magenta ein wenig irritiert über den schnellen Abschied und blickte auf den Wichtel herab, der begonnen hatte, etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Einunddreißig.", sagte er gerade. „Zweiunddreißig. Dreiunddreißig."

„Wie bitte?", wunderte Magenta sich.

„Fünfunddreißig. Sechsunddreißig.", antwortete Pizkol und grinste frech.

„Na schön, wie du willst.", schnaubte Magenta und fing an, durch den inneren Ring der Stadt zu wandern.

Sie bewunderte die Auslagen der Geschäfte („Tausendneunhundertdreiundachtzig."), kaufte ein Stück hausgemachten Kirschkuchen („Zweitausendzweihundertneunundsechzig."), aß ihn („Zweitausendsiebenhundertachtundvierzig.") und ließ sich aus lauter Trotz von einem Handwerkswarenverkäufer über die Verwendung von Angelködern aufklären. („Dreitausendfünfhundertsechsundvierzig!").

„Ok.", fauchte Magenta schließlich genervt und baute sich vor dem Wichtel auf. „Entweder du erzählst mir jetzt, was das soll, oder wir sind geschiedene Leute!"

„Dreitausendsechhun…im Ernst?", fragte Pizkol und vergaß völlig, weiter zu zählen.

„Natürlich nicht.", giftete Magenta und rollte mit den Augen. „Also los, sag schon, was du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit machst."

Pizkol setzte eine uninteressierte Miene auf.

„Also wenn du das nicht weißt…dann weiß ich auch nicht.", antwortete er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast damit angefangen, als wir an der Großen Schmiede standen.", überlegte Magenta.

„Warm.", ließ sich Pizkol vernehmen.

„Genauer noch, als Schakal gegangen war.", führte Magenta den Gedanken fort.

„Mhm…heiß.", brummte Pizkol.

„Und was soll das Ganze?", gab Magenta das Spiel wieder auf.

Pizkol sah sie an, als wäre sie etwas beschränkt im Kopf.

„Hast du nicht vielleicht das Gefühl, dass dir etwas fehlt?", fragte er der Sache offensichtlich überdrüssig.

„Etwas f…", begann Magenta und stockte dann, als sie die Erkenntnis wie der sprichwörtliche Blitzschlag traf.

„DIE AXT!", rief sie entsetzt. „Dieser verdammte Hund hat meine Axt mitgehen lassen."

„Naja, du hast sie ihm ja geradezu aufgedrängt.", nörgelte Pizkol. „Wunderst du dich da? Ich hab dem Kerl ja die ganze Zeit nicht über den Weg getraut. Ich sage nur: Leine!"

„Wie bekomme ich die denn jetzt zurück?", jammerte Magenta und blickte unglücklich auf den brodelnden, lauten Moloch vor ihrer Nase. „Den finde ich doch hier nie wieder."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Ironforge ja auch ein Fundbüro.", stichelte Pizkol und lachte meckernd. "Aber viel Hoffnung würde ich mir da nicht machen."

-

„Wartet!", flüsterte Ceredrian eindringlich und hob warnend die Hand. Er war mitten auf dem Weg wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, so dass Abbefaria und Easygoing fast in ihn hineingerannt wären.

Die beiden Druiden sahen sich erstaunt an. Sie hatten gerade erst Bashal´Aran links des Weges liegen lassen, eine längst verfallenen Elfenstadt, die inzwischen von wilden Grells und üblen Grimmlingen behaust wurde; heimtückische Wesen mit spindeldürren Armen und Beinen, langen Schwänzen und dämonenhaften Fratzen, denen es ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitete, in ganzen Horden über unvorsichtige Wanderer herzufallen und sie auszuplündern oder Schlimmeres. Alles in allem war dies kein guter Ort, um eine Rast einzulegen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Easygoing ungeduldig und wurde von Ceredrian mit einer herrischen Geste zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Hört ihr das denn nicht?", wisperte er tonlos.

Abbefaria spitzte die Ohren. Zunächst konnte er nichts vernehmen, als das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Laterne, unter der sie standen und die mit ihrem magischen Licht das Grau des anbrechenden Tages eher noch kälter erschienen ließ, als das sie Sicherheit versprach. Dann jedoch drang etwa an sein Ohr, das seine innere Alarmglocke zu klingeln brachte: Irgendwo nicht sehr weit von hier fand ein Kampf statt. Ein Blick in Easygoings Gesicht zeigte, dass er die Laute ebenfalls gehört hatte.

„Woher kommt das?", fragte er nun ebenso leise wie sein Cousin zuvor.

„Dort.", antwortete Abbefaria und wies in die Richtung, in der sie unterwegs waren. „Hinter diesem Hügel liegt Auberdine."

Nahezu gleichzeitig setzten die drei Nachtelfen sich in Bewegung.

Schon von weitem konnten sie den Rauch riechen, der von Auberdine aus in den Wald zog, und als sie näher kamen, konnten sie auch den Widerschein des Feuers am immer noch dunklen Himmel ausmachen. Befehle der Schildwachen hallten durch die Luft und mischten sich mit dem Klingen von Eisen auf Stahl und dem Gebrüll der Angreifer.

„Was ist das?", fragte Abbefaria mehr an sich selbst gerichtet. „Es hört sich an, wie eine Horde Tiere und doch wieder nicht."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", knurrte Easygoing. „Aber wir sollten das schleunigst herausfinden und zwar vorsichtig."

Sie schlichen sich nun langsamer an die Stadt heran und verharrten dann auf den Hügeln, die Auberdine wie eine Art natürlich Stadtmauer zur Landseite umgaben. Mit dem Meer auf der anderen Seite bildete die Stadt so trotz ihrer geringen Zahl an Wachen eine Art kleine Festung, die ein Feind sich zweimal überlegte anzugreifen. Dieser Gegner jedoch schien jegliche Vernunft über Bord geworfen zu haben und hatte die Wachen am Eingang brutal niedergemetzelt. Eilig sprang Ceredrian auf und eilte zu einer der Wachen, an deren schwachen Bewegungen zu erkennen war, dass sie noch nicht tot war.

„Dieser verdammte…Idiot", fauchte Easygoing und setzten dem weißhaarigen Nachtelfen nach. Ohne lange zu überlegen, folgte Abbefaria den beiden.

Die Augenlieder der Schildwache flatterten, als Ceredrian ihr die Hand auf die Brust legte und in aller Eile einen Heilzauber über sie zu sprechen begann.

„Was..wo…", stöhnte sie.

„Shh", machte Ceredrian. „Ihr seid immer noch schwer verletzt."

„F-Furbolgs.", flüsterte die Nachtelfe. „Sie kamen…eine ganze Horde. Sie sind wahnsinnig geworden."

„Sprecht jetzt nicht mehr! Ich werde für euch tun, was in meiner Macht steht.", versprach Ceredrian und bettete ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf dem von Pfotenabdrücken übersäten Boden. Die Schildwache lächelte dankbar und schloss die Augen. Ihr Atem ging immer noch flach.

„Meine Heilkraft reicht nicht aus, um ihre Wunden auf die Schnelle zu schließen.", erklärte Ceredrian den beiden Druiden. „Ich werde bei ihr bleiben müssen."

„Tu das.", stimmte Abbefaria zu. „Aber ich will wissen, was da vor sich geht. Sie sagte Furbolgs hätten sie angegriffen, aber das kann einfach nicht stimmen."

Abbefaria hatte schon von Furbolgs gehört und sie auch schon einmal aus der Ferne beobachtet. Diese Wesen ähnelten aufrecht gehenden Bären; sie trugen primitive, aus Federn, Knochen und Stofffetzen zusammengesetzte Kleidung, pflegten eine noch primitivere, schamanistische Kultur und lebten im Allgemeinen sehr zurückgezogen. Nie und nimmer hätten sie sich zusammengerottet und wären über eine Stadt hergefallen, selbst wenn sie so klein war wie Auberdine. Und doch bot sich ihm genau diese Bild, als sie am ersten der wenigen Häuser vorbei in Richtung des Tumults liefen.

An einer umgestürzten Laterne lag die Leiche eines Furbolgs. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gras, seine Vorderpranken umklammerten immer noch ein schartiges, gekrümmtes Schwert und seine kräftigen Hinterpranken hatten die Erde um ihn herum aufgewühlt. Abbefaria gab sich einen Ruck und drehte ihn um.

Die toten Augen des Furbolgs blickten blutunterlaufen in den inzwischen rosa gefärbten Himmel und die breite Schnauze war schaumbedeckt. Einer seiner großen Eckzähne war abgebrochen und in seiner Brust steckten Teile einer Mondgleve, dem traditionellen, dreiklingigen Schwert der Nachtelfenwachen, das sowohl geworfen, wie auch im Nahkampf eingesetzte werden konnte. Wenn eine der Klingen aus dem Kreis herausgebrochen war, musste der Angriff mit sehr großer Wucht ausgeführt worden sein…oder die Wache hatte sich sehr verzweifelt gewehrt.

„Dort!", keuchte Easygoing plötzlich und wies in Richtung des Gasthauses, in dem sie noch am Abend zuvor gespeist hatten.

Eine Ecke des direkt am Meer liegenden Gebäudes stand lichterloh in Flammen und im Schein des Feuers waren Schildwachen und Furbolgs in einen heftigen Kampf verstrickt. Die Schildwachen waren den Angreifern ohne Zweifel in ihrer Kampfkunst überlegen und nicht wenige der braun- und graubefellten Körper der Tiermenschen zierten inzwischen das Schlachtfeld. Aber was den Furbolgs an Technik fehlte, machten sie durch pure Wildheit und den Einsatz von Klauen und Zähnen wieder wett, so dass der Ausgang des Kampfes noch lange nicht entschieden war.

„Tor ilisar'thera'nal!", gellte die Stimme der obersten Schildwache Glynda Na´Shea über die Köpfe ihrer Untergebenen hinweg. „Lasst sie spüren, was es heißt, unser Heiligtum zu entweihen. Andu'falah'dor!"

Als hätte dieser Ruf die Kräfte der Wachen neu entfacht, begann die Front der Furbolgs langsam, aber stetig zurückzuweichen, mehr und mehr von ihnen begannen, ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, bis schließlich auch der letzte von ihnen seine zerbrochene Stangenwaffe von sich warf und mit schmerzerfülltem Gebrüll das Weite suchte. Eine der Schildwachen setzte an, ihn noch im Davonlaufen mit ihrer Mondgleve niederzustrecken, ließ ihre Waffe aber sinken, als ein männlicher Nachtelf unvermittelt zwischen ihr und dem Furbolg auftauchte.

„Lasst es gut sein, Schwester.", rief er und hob die Armen gegen den Morgenhimmel. „Sie sind zurückgeschlagen, lassen wir sie ziehen. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als unsere Rache zu suchen."

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Ältester Windweaver.", antwortete die Schildwache und senkte den Kopf.

Der Nachtelf, dessen barere Oberkörper im Feuerschein glänzte, lächelte nachsichtig.

„Auch in diesen Zeiten", erklärte er „müssen wir uns erinnern, wie weit einen Wut und Rachsucht bringen können. Geht jetzt und löscht das Feuer. Danach versorgt die Verwundeten."

„Es wird sofort geschehen.", antwortete Glynda Na´Shea stellvertretend für ihre Untergebene und teilte mit ein paar knappen Befehlen die unverletzten Wachen für die verschiedenen Aufgaben ein.

Thundris Windweaver strich sich über das Gesicht und schirmte dann die Augen gegen den hellen Schein des nahen Feuers ab. In einiger Entfernung konnte er die Gestalten zweier junger Druiden ausmachen, die er schon des Öfteren bei ihren Ausflügen beobachtet hatte.

Der größere von ihnen stand hoch aufgerichtet, die langen dunkelblauen Haare nach der Art der Krieger zu Zöpfen verschlungen und das Gesicht unbeweglich wie das des großen Weltenbaumes. Neben ihm der Kleinere und Wendigere des ungleichen Paars mit den unsteten Augen, die kurzen Haare noch zerzaust vom Nachtwind. Einer jedoch fehlte in diesem Gespann, das, wie Thundris wusste, eigentlich aus drei jungen Nachtelfen bestand. Er winkte die zwei herüber.

„Wo ist euer Freund?", fragte er gerade heraus, „Ich sehe ihn nicht bei euch."

„Er versorgt eine Verletzte", erklärte der Größere. „Wir fanden sie, als wir die Stadt betraten."

„War sie schwer verletzt?", fragte Thundris nach.

„Es schien so.", antwortete der Andere.

„Gut.", nickte Thundris. „Ich werde mich zunächst um euren Freund kümmern. Wartet auf mich im Haus des Rates. Es ist das große Gebäude direkt am Strand. Und redet mit niemandem, bevor ich wieder bei euch bin."

Die letzte Aufforderung wäre im Grunde nicht nötig gewesen, da jeder der Bewohner Auberdines durch den Lärm aufgescheucht worden war und nun mithalf, die Feuer zu löschen. Trotzdem konnte es nicht schaden den jungen Nachtelfen, die nachts allein in der Gegen herumstreunten, ein wenig Disziplin aufzuerlegen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Gefahr die drei Freunde sich unwissentlich befunden hatten.

Thundris Windweaver fand den dritten Nachtelfen am Eingang zu Stadt. Sein langes, weißes Haare klebte schweißfeucht an seiner Stirn und sein Gesicht erschien trotz des farbigen Scheins der aufgehenden Sonne ausgemergelt und bleich.

„Ishnu-alah, Freund.", grüßte Thundris ihn. „Lass mich dir helfen."

Er legte seine Hände fest auf die des jungen Nachtelf und ließ seine heilenden Energien durch die beiden ermatteten Körper fließen. Wie Blumen, die nach langer Trockenzeit wieder den Regen spüren, erholten sich die beiden Nachtelfen zusehends; die eine von ihren Verletzungen, der andere von dem Versuch, diese zu heilen.

„Habt Dank, Ältester Thundris.", sagte die Wache, als sie wieder auf den Beinen war. „Ohne Eure Hilfe und die dieses jungen Priesters, wäre die Verletzung möglicherweise mein Tod gewesen."

„So hätte es sein können.", antwortete Thundris Windweaver ernst. „Danken wir Elune, dass sie unsere Wege anders geleitet hat. Und du, junger Freund, begleite mich zum Haus des Rates. Deine beiden Freunde erwarten uns dort bereits."

„Wir Ihr wünscht.", gab der junge Nachtelf zurück und folgte dem Ältesten zum Strand hinunter.

Abbefaria schwang die Beine von der Brüstung des weitläufigen Balkons, als der Älteste zusammen mit Ceredrian den Raum betrat, und trat eilig auf seinen Freund zu.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leicht besorgt, denn Ceredrian wirkte nicht besonders trittsicher.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend.", gab der Älteste an dessen Stelle zur Antwort. „Euer Freund wird lernen müssen, mit seinen Kräften besser zu haushalten."

„Das kommt davon, dass er immer den Helden spielen muss.", knurrte Easygoing, der beim Eintreten der beiden ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, und knuffte seinen Cousin spielerisch in die Seite. „Kaum sieht er eine schöne Frau, muss er ihr seine Hand anbieten."

Der Älteste bedachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Die Sache ist ernster, als es im ersten Moment scheinen mag.", erklärte er. „Doch lasst uns zunächst eine kleine Stärkung zu uns nehmen. Ich denke, ihr könnt eine Rast vertragen, nachdem ihr euch die ganze Nacht unerlaubt herumgetrieben habt."

Abbefaria und Ceredrian senkten betreten die Köpfe. Easygoing hingegen verzog das Gesicht zu einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie ließen sich gehorsam auf dem angewiesenen Lager aus Decken und Kissen auf dem Fußboden nieder, während eine Nachtelfe ihnen Brot, Quellwasser und eine Auswahl an frischen Früchten servierte.

„Wir…", begann Abbefaria, nachdem ihr erster Hunger und Durst gestillt war. „Wir haben ebenfalls einige merkwürdige Beobachtungen gemacht." Er schilderte kurz die Begegnung mit dem Unterwasser-Wesen, ließ ihre Begegnung mit den Forschern vom anderen Kontinent allerdings wohlweislich aus.

„Das ist in der Tat eigenartig.", bemerkte Thundris Windweaver und blickte nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus. „Vielleicht ein Zufall, vielleicht aber auch Teil desselben Problems, mit dem wir es bei den Furbolgs zu tun haben."

„Wie meint ihr das?", fragte Ceredrian interessiert nach. Man sah ihm an, dass er inzwischen wieder ganz zu Kräften gekommen war.

„Die Furbolgs sind normalerweise ein friedliches und zurückhaltendes Volk.", erklärte Thundris Windweaver. „Sie mögen uns Nachtelfen nicht besonders und halten sich lieber fern von unseren Siedlungen, doch noch nie haben sie von sich aus angegriffen, wenn sie nicht bedrängt wurden. Es scheint fast, als hätte eine dunkle Macht von ihnen Besitz ergriffen. Womöglich reagieren sie aber auch nur auf die absonderbaren Veränderung der Umwelt, ebenso wie es die Kreaturen des Meeres tun, die in letzter Zeit an den Strand gespült werden. Eurer Schilderung nach scheint ihr auf ein lebendes Exemplar der Gattung der Düsterdrescher, wie Gwennyth Bly'Leggonde sie nennt, gestoßen zu sein. Gwennyth ist im Tempel des Mondes damit beauftragt worden, diese Kreaturen zu untersuchen. Ich werde ihr noch heute…"

Ein eindringliches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die Überlegungen des Ältesten.

„Ältestes Windweaver!", platzte ein Nachtelf atemlos in die kleine Versammlung hinein. Seine Kleidung war einfach, sein Haar bereits grau und seine Arme von unzähligen alten Narben überzogen. „Verzeiht die Störung, aber ich habe Nachricht aus Ashenvale."

„Es ist gut, Therenthis.", winkte Thundris Windweaver ihn herein. „Erzähle uns, was du hörtest."

„Nicht ich, sondern Selarin soll euch davon berichten.", entgegnete der Nachtelf und trat beiseite um eine junge Schildwache durchzulassen.

„Ishnu-dal-dieb.", grüßte sie in die Runde und verbeugte sich vor dem Ältesten. „Verzeiht auch mein rüdes Eindringen in Eure Hallen, Ältester, aber meine Herrin Raene Wolfrunner schickt mich um Euren Rat. Sie sagt, die Nachforschungen bezüglich der Verderbnis der Furbolgs seien ins Stocken geraten und die Angriffe auf Astranaar sind schlimmer als je zuvor. Sie ersucht Euch um Unterstützung in dieser Angelegenheit."

„Das ist bedenklich.", murmelte Thundris Windweaver und versank in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

Er schwieg so lange, dass Abbefaria anfing, unruhig auf den Boden umherzurutschen. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich unter dem Blick des Ältesten, der durch ihn hindurchzugehen schien und konnte nicht verstehen, wie alle andere so ruhig bleiben konnte. Easygoing hatte sich still einem weiteren Nachschlag gewidmet, Ceredrian war in eine Meditation versunken und die anderen beiden schienen zu Statuen versteinert zu sein. Fast wünschte Abbefaria sich, dass die Furbolgs erneut angriffen, auch wenn er diesen Gedanken sogleich bereute.

„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen.", sagte Thundris Windweaver schließlich mit gewichtiger Stimme. „Eine Entscheidung, die mit einer Bitte verbunden ist. Einer Bitte an euch drei."

Er musterte nacheinander Easygoing, Ceredrian und Abbefaria.

„Ich möchte euch ersuchen, Selarin auf ihrem Rückweg nach Ashenvale zu begleiten. Raenes Arbeit ist zu wichtig, als das ihr lange Aufschub gewährt werden könnte und sie wird die Unterstützung drei so tatkräftiger und abenteuerlustiger Burschen gebrauchen können."

Die drei Freunde sahen sich überrascht an. Diese Wendung der Ereignisse traf nicht ganz ihre Erwartungen, doch es war klar, dass sie diese Bitte unmöglich ablehnen konnten.

„Es wird uns eine Ehre sein.", sagte Ceredrian als Erster, stand auf und verbeugte sich. Die anderen beeilten sich, es ihm gleichzutun.

„Gut.", antwortete Thundris Windweaver zufrieden. „Ihr solltet Euch noch eine Weile ausruhen, denn bis Astranaar habt ihr einen rech weiten Weg vor euch. In der Zeit werde ich Einige Dinge zusammenstellen, die ich Raene schicken möchte. Ich erwarte euch gegen Mittag wieder hier."

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit bereits überschritten, als Abbefaria noch schlaftrunken neben den anderen beiden zum Haus des Rates wankte. Sie wurden bereits von Thundris Windweaver und der Schildwache Selarin erwartet, zu deren Füßen sich ein gut verschnürtes Bündel befand.

„Ihr seid spät.", stellte der Älteste fest.

„Vergebt, Ältester Windweaver.", beschwichtigte Ceredrian ihn mit einer entschuldigenden Geste. „Wir wurden aufgehalten."

Dabei warf er Abbefaria einen Ich-hab-es-dir-gesagt-Blick zu, woraufhin dieser seinen Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln verzog, das hervorragend dazu geeignet war, seine spitzen Eckzähne zu entblößen.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass dies das letzte Mal auf eurer Reise war.", sagte der Älteste augenzwinkernd und hob dann die Hände zu einem Abschiedsgruß. „Geht jetzt rasch, meine jungen Freunde, und möge Elune mit euch sein."

Die Reisenden erwiderten den Gruß des Ältesten mit einer Verbeugung und machten sich dann auf den Weg in Richtung Astranaar.

Da keiner der drei Freunde die Gegend im Süden der Dunkelküste besonders gut kannte, übernahm die Schildwache Selarin die Führung. Sie folgten dem Weg durch den dichten Wald, der trotz der magischen Laternen und der hoch am Himmel stehenden Sonne von Nebelschwaden durchzogen wurde und somit wie immer ein wenig düster und abweisend wirkte. Sie streiften die verfallenen Ausläufer von Ameth´Aran, eine weiteren verlassenen Stadt der Hochelfen, deren Geister diese immer noch durchstreiften, und gelangten schließlich an die Wildschnellen.

Zwei kurze, breite Brücken verbanden hier eine kleine Insel in der Mitte des reißenden Wasserstroms mit dem festen Land. Unter ihnen gluckerte und rauschte das Wasser, so dass Abbefaria es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte, einen Blick über die Brüstung zu werfen. Easygoing hingegen stolzierte mit steifen Schritten und auf das jenseitige Ufer gerichtetem Blick über die Holzkonstruktionen hinweg, als fürchte er, sie könnten jeden Moment unter seinen Füßen zusammenbrechen. Ceredrian, dem das Ganze nicht entgangen war, grinste daraufhin von einem langen Ohr zum anderen und stimmte ein kleines Wanderlied an, in dem es merkwürdigerweise größtenteils um hohe Berge und sehr, sehr tiefe Täler zu gehen schien.

„Hier links befindet sich übrigens der Hain der Uralten, die Heimstätte von Onu, dem Urtum der Lehren.", erklärte Selarin, nachdem sie den Fluss hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Er ist sehr weise und ich würde unter normalen Umständen einen Besuch bei ihm unbedingt empfehlen. Heute allerdings drängt die Zeit, denn meine Herrin wird sicherlich schon ungeduldig auf die Nachricht des Ältesten warten."

Mit Bedauern sah Abbefaria die Gelegenheit, einen der Uralten persönlich sprechen zu können, am Horizont verschwinden. Die Urtume, die hocheiligen Beschützer der Nachtelfen, waren immer ein erhebender Anblick. Sie schritten riesigen, lebendig gewordenen Bäumen gleich in Würde und stoischem Gleichmut einher und wussten viele Geschichten zu erzählen sogar aus der Zeit, als die Welt noch aus einem einzigen, riesigen Kontinent bestand und die Vorfahren der Nachtelfen gerade erst damit begonnen hatten, ihrem selbst gegebenen Namen Kaldorei, Kinder der Sterne, gerecht zu werden. Durch den großen Krieg gegen die dämonischen Horden der Brennenden Legion, ausgelöst durch den Machthunger der Hochelfen und ihrer Königin Azshara, war ihre Zahl allerdings stark dezimiert worden und nur hin und wieder hatte man das Glück, einem von ihnen zu begegnen.

An einem riesigen, kahlen Baum, der weit über den Weg hinausragte, teilte sich die Straße in zwei Richtungen.

„Wir können jetzt den rechten Weg einschlagen.", erklärte die Schildwache bereitwillig. „Er ist etwas kürzer und führt nahe am Meer entlang. Allerdings gibt es Berichten zufolge in der Nähe auch einen Stützpunkt der Horde und es wäre möglich, dass wir dort in Schwierigkeiten gelangen."

„Die sollen nur kommen.", knurrte Easygoing angriffslustig. „Mit ein paar stinkenden Orks und Trollen erden wir schon fertig."

„Als wenn du bis jetzt auch nur ein einziges Mal auch nur einem einzigen, friedlichen Tauren begegnet wärst.", spottete Ceredrian mit spitzer Zunge. „Ich denke, wir sollten den längeren Weg nehmen."

„Den für Feiglinge?", fragte Easygoing lauernd, aber sein Cousin ging nicht auf die Herausforderung ein.

„Wie viel kürzer ist der Weg?", wollte Abbefaria wissen.

„Nicht sehr.", antwortete Selarin. „Er spart etwa eine halbe Stunde."

„Dann nehmen wir den längeren.", entschied Abbefaria und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen an den anderen vorbei weiter in Richtung Süden.

Ceredrian sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und murmelte leise: „Also manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, wer von ihnen den starreren Hals hat."

Als sie die Grenze zu Ashenvale überschritten, veränderte sich die Landschaft so schlagartig, als habe man eine Seite in einem Buch umgeschlagen. Die düsteren Nadelbäume wichen zurück und gaben den Blick auf saftige, grün und violett beblätterte Laubbäume frei. Kastanien, Eichen, Buchen, Birken, Ahorne und selbstverständlich auch die Eschen, die dem Landstrich seinen Namen gegeben hatten, bildeten ein atmendes, sonnendurchflutetes Dach über dem Weg. Auf den Wiesen rechts und links des Weges zogen Hirsche friedlich äsend ihre Runden und über den Köpfen der Wanderer schien ein ganzes Regiment an Vögel den immerwährenden Frühling zu lobpreisen. Ihr Gesang mischte sich mit dem allgegenwärtigen Rauschen der großen und kleinen Bäume zu einer süßen Melodie, die vom Leben und der Herrlichkeit der großen Natur erzählte.

„Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit bis zu Maestras Posten.", sagte Selarin und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir ihn erreicht haben, denn in den Tiefen des Waldes sollen Verlassene gesichtet worden sein."

„Untote? Hier?", fragte Ceredrian blickte die Schildwache zweifelnd an.

Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Orendil Broadleaf, der Heilkundige aus Astranaar, vermutet, dass sie hier auf der Suche nach Heilkräutern die Natur verunreinigen und sie ausbeuten, wie alles, was sie in ihre verdorrten Finger bekommen."

„Irgendjemand _muss_ sie aufhalten.", grollte Abbefaria. „Möglicherweise stecken sie hinter dem Problem mit den Furbolgs. Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen. Je eher wir in Astranaar ankommen, desto besser."

Sie erreichten nur wenige Zeit später Maestras Posten, einem spärlich besetzten Vorposten der Schildwachen, der, wie Selarin ihnen erklärte, unter der Leitung von Liladris Moonriver, einer Abgesandten aus Darnassus, stand. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Abbefaria, dass sich auch einige Menschen unter den Stationierten befanden.

„Es sind Abgesandte aus Stormwind, der Hauptstadt der Menschen.", erzählte Selarin auf eine entsprechende Nachfrage hin beiläufig. „Sie sind freundlich und achten unsere Gebräuche, bleiben aber meist unter sich."

Es blieb allerdings keine Zeit, sich lange mit den Gedanken um die Fremden zu befassen, da der Weg inzwischen steil anstieg und sie ihre Augen auf den Weg richten musste, um nicht an einem der steilen Abhänge wieder hinunter zu purzeln. Easygoing trabte einmal mehr als Bär neben ihnen her, wobei Abbefaria stark die Vermutung hegte, dass ihm der Gang auf vier Pfoten in dem abschüssigen Gelände eine Art Sicherheit gab.

Die Landschaft ebnete sich wieder und als die Sonne begann im Westen zu versinken, erreichten sie schließlich Astranaar. Die Stadt war auf einer natürlichen Insel errichtet worden und sogar noch etwas größer als Auberdine. Ganz aus Holz gebaute Häuser mit geschwungenen Dächern und reich verzierten Tragbalken fügten sich wie gewachsen in das harmonisches Bild des Waldes ein und eine friedliche Ruhe lag über dem ganzen Ort. Eine Ruhe, die je von einem Schrei durchbrochen wurde.

„Selarin!", rief eine kräftig gewachsene Nachtelfe und kam mit langen Schritten auf die Ankömmlinge zugelaufen. An ihrer Seite trabte ein prächtiger, brauner Wolf, der jeden der drei Freunde aus klugen Augen musterte. Ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm kam würdigen Schrittes ein großer, weißer Tiger herbei geschlichen und gesellte sich zu der kleinen Schar.

„Herrin.", sagte die Schildwache Selarin und beugte das Haupt. „Ich bringe euch Grüße von Thundris Windweaver."

„Nicht nur Grüße, sondern auch Unterstützung, wie es aussieht.", antwortete die Nachtelfe, bei der es sich ganz offensichtlich um Raene Wolfrunner handelte, und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Drei wackere Krieger für den Kampf gegen was auch immer dort draußen vor sich geht. Nur immer herein mit Euch, das Abendessen ist angerichtet."

Nachdem sie gegessen und getrunken hatten, erklärte Raene Wolfrunner, was sie bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte. Dabei kraulte sie Dagri, dem Wolf, teilweise so heftig die Ohren, dass dieser warnend die Lefzen hochzog und leise knurrte.

„Die Angriffe auf Astranaar werden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Die Furbolgs werfen sich ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben in den Kampf und bedrohen alles und jeden, der sich auch nur in ihre Nähe wagt. Versteht mich nicht falsch, wir wollen diesem Volk nichts Böses, aber wir können schließlich auch nicht kampflos zusehen, wie sie über die wehrlose Bevölkerung herfallen und unsere Behausungen niederbrennen."

„Verständlich.", warf Easygoing nickend ein.

Raene nahm schnell einen Zug auf ihren Krug mit Trichterwindentau und fuhr dann fort:

„Ich und mein alter Freund Teronis sind bei unserer Suche nach der Ursache der Verderbnis der Furbolgs auf die Aufzeichnungen eines Hexenmeisters gestoßen, der versucht hat, sich die Furbolgs zu Untertan zu machen. Der Hexenmeister ist zum Glück schon lange in die Abgründe der Geschichte zurückgekehrt, doch Teronis war sich sicher, dass er trotz allem etwa zurückgelassen hat, was uns bei unserer Suche nützlich sein könnte. Er sprach von einer zauberkräftigen Rute; über die Wirkungsweise dieses Gegenstandes hat er bis jetzt allerdings noch nichts herausgefunden."

„Wo ist Teronis jetzt?", fragte Abbefaria neugierig.

Raene Wolfrunners Finger krampften sich in das Fell des Wolfes.

„Was das angeht, fürchte ich das Schlimmste.", sagte sie belegter Stimme. „Teronis brach bereits vor mehreren Tagen auf, um einen Teil der Rute, einen magischen Edelstein, zu suchen. Er meinte, dass dieser Edelstein möglicherweise in dem Schrein im Falathimsee am Fuße der Berge im Westen versteckt sei. Dort wurde der Edelstein jedenfalls aufbewahrt, bevor der Schrein überrannt worden ist."

„Überrannt?", horchte Ceredrian auf. „Von wem?"

Raene Wolfrunner ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und spie ein einzelnes Wort aus:

„Murlocs!"

-

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn", schimpfte Magenta griesgrämig und ließ sich an einer Wand neben einer Kohlenpfanne hinabgleiten. Wie um sie zu ärgern zischte es in diesem Moment heftig und ein Funke sprang direkt ihre sowieso schon reichlich derangierte Robe und brannte ein Loch hinein. Fast wünschte sie, sie hätte das scheußlich, gelbe Kleid noch angehabt.

„Na prima.", seufzte sie. „Jetzt bin ich nicht nur bettelarm, jetzt sehe ich auch noch so aus. Seit Stunden rennen wir hier nun schon im Kreis und versuchen diesen Halunken zu finden, der meine Axt gestohlen hat. Aber außer ein paar qualmenden Füßen und jeder Menge blöder Antworten haben wir nichts, aber auch gar nichts bekommen."

„Ja, wir hätten ja auch Glück haben können.", sinnierte Pizkol. „Wir hätten diese Sukkubus noch mal treffen können."

„Du immer mit deiner blöden Sukkubus.", meckerte Magenta. „Sag mir lieber, wie wir diese Axt wieder bekommen."

„Hallo Magenta. Was für eine Axt?", ertönte da eine Stimme direkt vor Magentas Nase und als sie aufsah, blickte sie in ein Paar fröhlich blitzender, blauer Augen.

„Emmanuelle!", rief Magenta verblüfft. „Wie kommst du denn hier her?",

„Na ich wohne hier.", stellte die Gnomin lachend fest. „Grade frisch aus Stormwind zurückgekehrt. Aber von was für einer Axt redest du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Schnell erklärte Magenta, was ihr zugestoßen war. Auch Emanuelle konnte sich einen bissigen Kommentar über das blinde Vertrauen zu Fremden nicht ganz verkneifen, tätschelte dann aber beruhigend Magentas Arm…wozu sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste.

„Keine Sorge, wir finden diesen Kerl schon.", sagte sie optimistisch. „Du sagtest doch, er wolle Feuerwerk kaufen. Dazu muss er unweigerlich zu den Gnomen gehen, denn nur dort gibt es wirklich gutes Feuerwerk. Und das war sein Fehler. Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit Emmanuelle Fizzlebigg-Shakletrunks an. Komm!"

Emmanuelle trippelte also emsig voran, während ihr Magenta immer noch etwas zweifelnd folgte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Emmanuelle den Dieb finden wollte, aber sie schwieg darüber lieber. Etwas Besseres fiel ihr im Augenblick sowieso nicht ein. Doch Emmanuelle schien erfolgreicher, als Magenta zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie sprach aufgeregt auf Gnomisch mit einem kleinen Gnom - wobei Gnome ja sowieso eigentlich alle klein waren - mit kurzen rotbraunenen Haaren und einem enormem Schnurrbart, der in dem Geschäft „Sachen, die Bumm machen!" als Verkäufer tätig war. Dabei gestikulierte sie derart mit Armen, Beinen und Zöpfen in der Gegend herum, dass Magenta ganz schwindelig im Kopf wurde. Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck kehrte Emmanuelle schließlich von ihrem Gespräch zurück.

„Er war tatsächlich hier und erwartet heute Abend eine Lieferung in die Gastwirtschaft ´Bruuks Ecke", erklärte sie mit einem heimtückischen Funkeln in den Augen. „Das ist hier ganz in der Nähe im Militärviertel. Ich denke, wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass er seine Lieferung auch rechtzeitig bekommt. Mit einer kleinen Überraschung von mir."

„Äh…", machte Magenta. „Was genau meinst du damit?"

„Das", kicherte Emmanuelle, „wird eine Überraschung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er deine Axt danach noch behalten will."


	7. Durch Schnee und Eis und Loch Modan

**Durch Schnee und Eis und Loch Modan**

„Alles klar?", fragte Emanuelle noch einmal und sah Magenta dabei mit zuversichtlich strahlenden Augen an. Auf ihrem Kopf thronte etwas wie ein Helm mit viele Drähten, Schaltern und Leuchten und in ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas, das wie ein Gewehr aussah…mit vielen Drähten, Schaltern und Leuchten.

„Ich glaube schon.", antwortete Magenta unsicher. Ihr war diese ganze technische Wirrwarr, das Emanuelle ihr um die Ohren gehauen hatte, schon nach der ersten Minute zu kompliziert geworden und sie hatte sie darauf beschränkt, ein intelligentes Gesicht zu machen und an den Stellen, an denen es ihr sinnvoll erschien, zustimmend zu nicken.

„Gut, dann los.", befahl Emmanuelle streng. „Zunächst werden wir dich also verkleiden."

Die Gnomin steckte die Zunge zwischen die Zähne, zielte sorgfältig mit dem Gewehr auf Magenta…und schoss. Instinktiv schloss Magenta die Augen. Es zog und zerrte an ihr, ihre Nase kribbelte wie zwei Heuschnupfen und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Tischplatte ein ganzes Stück weiter oben als vorher.

„Aaack!", krächzte Magenta und sah auf ihre Hände. Sie waren klein und knubbelig und vor allem: GRÜN!

„Na das hat doch prima geklappt.", attestierte Emmanuelle fachmännisch. „Nun bleibst du für eine Stunde ein Gnom dank meines wunderbaren, modifizierten Diskombobulatorstrahls. Leider habe ich das mit der Optik nicht so ganz hinbekommen. Du siehst ein wenig aus wie meine armen Verwandten, die in Gnomeregan verstrahlt worden sind."

Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und fing dann an, verschiedene Dinge in eine große Tasche zu packen. Besonders sorgfältig behandelte sie dabei einen kleinen, viereckigen Kasten…mit vielen Drähten, Schaltern und Leuchten

„Grün steht dir.", feixte Pizkol, der inzwischen fast so groß war wie Magenta. „Du solltest so bleiben. Eine echte, optische Verbesserung."

„Du kleiner, mieser, hinterlistiger…", knurrte Magenta mühsam beherrscht. „Du hast doch gewusst, was sie vorhat."

„Du doch auch.", grinste Pizkol noch breiter. „Ich hab genau gehört, wie sie es dir erklärt hat. Und so schlecht ist die Idee schließlich nicht. Immerhin würdest du auf einer Hochzeit mit lauter Zwergen wirklich sehr auffallen. Du willst die Axt doch wiederhaben, oder nicht?"

„Ja ja, schon gut.", murrte Magenta und folgte einer eifrig vor sich hin murmelnden Emmanuelle nach draußen.

Es war verwirrend, wie anders die Welt doch von weiter unten aussah und einmal wäre Magenta fast von einem Magier, der sehr in Eile schien, über den Haufen gerannt worden. Gerade als sie sich noch vor seinen Füßen in Sicherheit bringen wollte, verschwand er vor ihren Augen und erschien sich ein paar Meter weiter wieder aus der leeren Luft. Verblüfft starrte Magenta dem Mann nach.

„Blinzeln.", erklärte Emanuelle beiläufig. „Eine praktische Sache, man muss nur aufpassen, dass man sich nicht in einer Mauer materialisiert. Kann sehr unangenehm sein so was."

An dem Gasthaus angekommen war von drinnen bereits der fröhlich Lärm der Feiernden zu vernehmen. Es wurde gelacht und gesungen und das alles in einer Lautstärke, die einem mittlere Erdrutsch in nichts nachstand. Trinkende, singende, tanzende, essende und sich anschreiende Zwerge bildeten in dem Gasthaus ein wildes Durcheinander; wobei Magenta argwöhnte, dass es sich bei den Letzteren um ganz normale Unterhaltungen handelte. Bei der polternden Aussprache der Zwerge war das schwer zu beurteilen. Es stand aber fest, dass Magenta wirklich gut daran getan hatte, sich zu verkleiden, denn es gab nicht einen einzigen Menschen auf der ganzen Feier.

Das Brautpaar thronte indes am Kopf einer üppigen Tafel und huldigte seinen Gratulanten. Dabei wirkte die Braut einmal mehr wie eine aufgeplusterte Kröte im Brautkleid, während das Lächeln des Bräutigams versuchte, auch noch die hellste der Fackeln zu überstrahlen. Neben ihm saß immer noch in seinen Samtanzug gezwängt Schakal und versuchte seine Begeisterung in einem riesigen Bierkrug zu ertränken. Fast hätte Magenta Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Sie stieß Emmanuelle an und deutete unauffällig auf den Verbrecher.

„Das dort hinten ist er.", flüsterte sie.

„Gut.", nickte Emanuelle. „Dann wollen wir mal loslegen."

Sie wurden vom Gastwirt in den ersten Stock beordert, wo Emmanuelle in Windeseile ein ganzes Bataillon von Sprengkörpern und Raketen auf den Balustraden postierte. Mit fröhlichem Zwitschern kündigte sie im Schankraum die Vorstellung an, woraufhin sich die Gäste unter großen Gezeter und Gelärme nach draußen begaben und unter dem Balkon eine erwartungsvolle Masse bildeten. Es war unmissverständlich, dass man diese besser zufrieden stellte, denn falls man sie umsonst aus der Nähe der Bierfässer gelockt hätte, könnte etwas Fürchterliches passieren.

Emmanuelle rückte den Helm zurecht und grinste Magenta aufmunternd zu.

„Showtime.", sagte sie und rückte energisch auf den Knopf des kleinen Kastens.

Fast gleichzeitig begann es überall um Magenta herum zu leuchten, zu zischen und zu blinken. Zündschnüre brannten Funken sprühend ab und der Geruch von Schwefel lag in der Luft. Die ersten roten und grünen Leuchtsterne erhellten den künstlichen Himmel der Zwergenstadt und tauchten die Gesichter der Zuschauer und fröhliche Farben. „Ahs" und „Ohs" und „Was für eine Goldverschwendungs"-Rufe wurden laut, während immer mehr und mehr pyrotechnische Wunderwerke in der Luft explodierten.

Doch dann begannen die Raketen mit einem Mal ein sehr merkwürdiges Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Anstatt wie es ihre Bestimmung war, hoch in die Luft zu steigen und dort in einen bunten Funkenregen auszubrechen, änderten sie mitten im Flug ihre Bahn und strebten stattdessen einem ganz bestimmten Punkt auf dem Erdboden zu. Erschrocken spritzte die Menge auseinander, als die erste Sprenglandung der Marke „Silver Passion" auf einem sehr verdutzten Zwerg explodierte. Sie bekam wenige Sekunden später Gesellschaft von einer Granate namens „Sonnenuntergang" und einigen kleinere Raketen, die sich als „Goldregen" ankündigten. „Fliegende Flammen" wurden gefolgt von „Geisterlichter" und „Knattergewitter 2000".

All das beobachtete Magenta mit tellergroßen Augen, während Emmanuelle mit wildem Blick auf der Balustrade des Balkons auf und ab hüpfte und der Helm auf ihrem Kopf unaufhaltsam blinkte, klingelte und ratterte. Rauch und Pulverdampf hüllten schließlich das Szenario ein und als die letzte Sprengladung explodiert war, warf sich die Gnomin mit einem lauten „Hiiiijaaaa!" in die Tiefe. Magenta konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich in kleiner Fallschirm sich auf ihrem Rücken öffnete, bevor sie in der weißgrauen Nebelwolke verschwand.

„Hey, warte auf mich!", rief Magenta ihr nach und sprang nach kurzem Zögern hinterher. In Ermangelung eines Fallschirms kam sie hart auf und überschlug sich ein paar Mal und blieb schließlich vor einem schwelenden Haufen Zwerg liegen, den Emmanuelle gerade mit ihren kleinen Fäusten bearbeitete.

„Jetzt gib endlich die Axt raus, du Lumpenhund, bevor ich noch ernstere Maßnahmen ergreifen muss.", zeterte sie und versetzte dem Zwerg einen groben Fußtritt.

Der Zwerg stöhnte und kam langsam wieder zu sich. Seine Kleidung wies großflächige Brandlöcher auf und seine Haare zerfielen, als er sich aufrichtete, zu schwärzlichen Staubwölkchen, die sich mit den Resten seines Bartes zu einem kleinen, stinkenden Häufchen drapierten. Noch bevor er allerdings noch ein „Wo bin ich?" oder „Was war los?" von sich geben konnte, stürzte ein weiße Furie auf Emanuelle los.

„HÄNDE WEG VON MEINEM EHEMANN!", geiferte eine Urgewalt von einer Braut und fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne. „Er gehört mir ganz allein und wenn ihn jemand anbrüllt, dann bin ich das!!"

Wie eine lebende Mauer aus weißer Seide baute sich Flyeye vor dem völlig verstörten Gandogal auf. Mordlust stand in ihren Augen und in dem Schimmern ihrer äußert scharfen Axt, mit der sie offensichtlich vorhatte, die Schänder ihres Gatten in mundgerechte Stückchen zu hacken. Sie erinnerte Magenta an jemanden; da der jungen Hexenmeisterin aber partout nicht einfallen wollte, an wen, blieb nur die merkwürdig skurrile Frage in Magentas Kopf zurück, ob Zwerge eigentlich schwimmen konnten.

„D-das war alles nur ein Missverständnis", versuchte sie zu intervenieren, als Emmanuelle bereits begann, einen Feuerball zwischen ihren Händen zu formen, um notfalls einen Angriff der Braut mit der Axt zu kontern. „Wir haben doch eigentlich nur versucht…"

Ihre Stimme erstarb, als das Brautmonster ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den zweiten Gnom in ihrer Reichweite richtete. Mir einem urzeitlichen Brüllen warf sich Flyeye in ihre Richtung, stürmte auf sie zu…und an ihr vorbei gegen die Mauer des Gasthauses. Dort trat Stein auf Kopf, Wut auf Granit und schließlich Braut auf Fußboden.

Die inzwischen wieder versammelten Gäste belohnten die gelungene Vorstellung mit höflichem Applaus und zogen sich dann wieder zu Bier und Braten an die Festtafel zurück. Zwerge sind hart im Nehmen und niemand zweifelte daran, dass das Brautpaar schon bald wieder unter ihnen weilen würde.

Magenta fuhr zu dem Zwerg herum, der sie im letzten Moment vor der mordlüsternen Braut gerettet hatte und machte vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück. Dort stand ein breit grinsender Schakal und erfreute sich ausgezeichneter Verfassung.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr so gut seid, hätte ich selbst auf Feuerwerk bestanden.", lachte er und schlug Magenta auf die Schulter.

„Schakal?", keuchte Magenta entsetzt.

„Ja.", bestätigte er. „Kennen wir uns?"

„Emmanuelle!", heulte Magenta auf. „Du hast den falschen Zwerg erwischt."

„Oh.", erwiderte die Gnomin etwas verblüfft. „Naja, aber es hat doch gut funktioniert oder nicht. Gib zu, die Gedankenkontrollkappe mit der Universal-Fernbedienung zu kreuzen, war genial."

„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?", wollte Schakal wissen und sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Magenta will ihre Axt wiederhaben.", erklärte Emmanuelle. „Also rück sie heraus, sonst wird es dir schlecht ergehen."

Schakals Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von freundlichem Erstaunen zu geschäftsmäßiger Kühle. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht.", sagte er. "Und wer ist überhaupt Magenta."

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Magenta legte all ihre Stimmgewalt in diesen Schrei. Sie hatte die Schnauze endgültig voll. Sie war ausgeraubt, in einem grünen Lepragnom verwandelt, fast plattgewalzt und in Stücke gehauen worden und jetzt wollte dieser verdammte Hundesohn sie auch noch für dumm verkaufen? Das war zu viel! Sie schrie und schrie und schrie, bis keine Luft mehr in ihren Lungen war und bunte Punkte vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, dass die Verwandlung sich von ihr löste und sie wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe anwuchs. Erst als sie wirklich fast erstickt wäre, schloss sie den Mund wieder und öffnete die Augen.

Vor ihr stand etwas, das an einen haarigen Busch erinnerte, sich aber bei näherer Betrachtung als Schakal herausstellte, dem sämtlich Kopf- und Barthaare zu Berge standen. Auch Emmanuelle war etwas blass um die Nase geworden und selbst Pizkol schien ein wenig beeindruckt von seiner Meisterin zu sein.

„Nicht schlecht.", gratulierte er ihr. „Wenn man das noch ausbaut, wird das mal ein ganz ordentliches Schreckgeheul."

Magenta ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

„Ich will jetzt endlich meine Axt wiederhaben.", schnaufte sie. „Und zwar jetzt gleich."

„Das könnte aber etwas schwierig werden.", entgegnete der Busch. „Die habe ich nämlich bereits verkauft."

„Verkauft?", echote Magenta.

„Ja sicher.", grunzte der Busch. „War gar nicht so einfach, die an den Mann zu bringen. Ich musste sie einem Reisenden andrehen, denn keiner der Händler in Ironforge wollte sie kaufen."

„Weil sie wussten, dass sie gestohlen war.", vermutete Emmanuelle.

„Ach was gestohlen.", brummte Schakal und fing an, seine Haare zu glätten. „Das war der gerechte Lohn für eine anständige Stadtführung. Ich muss schließlich auch von etwas leben."

„Ja aber doch nicht von meiner Axt.", quietschte Magenta am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. „Wie soll ich die denn jetzt wieder finden?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gab Schakal zu. „Die beiden sind wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge."

„Welche beiden?", hakte Emmanuelle interessiert nach.

„Na so ein großer, gutaussehender Jüngling und sein grauhaariger Begleiter. Die beiden wollten ins Sumpfland und nach irgendwelchen Kräutern suchen."

„Na dann nichts wie los.", rief Emmanuelle und rieb sich die Hände. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, holen wir sie vielleicht noch ein. Ich packe nur schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen."

„Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Glück.", sagte Schakal und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Magenta ihn entschlossen am Schlafittchen packte.

„Nichts da.", fauchte sie. „Du kommst mit und hilfst uns. Das bist du mir schuldig."

Schakal sah einen Augenblick lang so aus, als wolle er sich losreißen, doch dann wanderten seine Augen zu Emmanuelle, die mit einem freundlichen Lächeln einen Feuerball über ihrer Hand schweben ließ.

„Hoga-modan Khazrand!", fluchte er und spuckte abfällig auf den Boden. „Also schön. Jemandem, der Gandogal in die Luft gesprengt und Flyeye bewusstlos geschlagen hat, kann ich wohl schlecht etwas abschlagen. Treffen wir uns morgen früh an den Toren von Ironforge. Heute Nacht würde es nämlich eine sehr ungemütliche Reise durch Dun Morogh werden."

Magenta zögerte. „Wirst du auch nicht wieder einfach verschwinden?"

Schakal sah sie beleidigt an. „Wenn ich einmal mein Wort gegeben habe, dann halte ich mich auch daran."

„Das wäre auch besser für dich.", bemerkte Emmanuelle zuckersüß. „Denn wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich dich ein zweites Mal finden."

„Ich kann sehr verstohlen sein.", knurrte Schakal lauernd.

„Und ich habe eine Katzenaugenbrille.", erwiderte die Gnomin lächelnd.

„Verdammt!"

-

Der Weg zum Falathimsee führte die drei Nachtelfen am nächsten Tag wieder zurück bis zu Maestras Posten. Dort wichen sie den Anweisungen Raene Wolfrunners zur Folge vom Pfad ab und schlugen sich weiter in Richtung Westen durch das Unterholz, bis sie auf einer Lichtung auf einen kleinen See stießen. Die Trümmer des ehemals an dem See gelegenen Schreins staken noch hier und dort aus dem Wasser und ließen erahnen, welche Pracht er einmal beherbergt hatte. In der Mitte des Sees lag eine kleine Insel, auf der der ehemalige Altar des Heiligtums befand. Am gegenüberliegenden Ufer konnte man einige Gestalten erkennen, die im Watschelgang am Ufer auf und ab liefen. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie Raene Wolfrunner sie ihnen beschrieben hatte.

„Das sind also Murlocs.", murmelte Abbefaria halblaut und ließ sich zusammen mit den beiden anderen möglichst geräuschlos ins Wasser gleiten. Immer darauf bedacht, keine allzu lauten Geräusche zu machen, kletterten sie kurz darauf auf der Insel wieder an Land. Sie mussten nicht lange suchen, um Teronis´ Schicksal ausfindig zu machen.

„Wir kommen zu spät, Freunde.", sagte Easygoing und deutete auf den leblosen Körper eines Nachtelfen, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber ich fürchte, wir haben Maestra Raenes Freund gefunden."

„Wir können ihn hier nicht so liegen lassen.", stellte Ceredrian fest. „Lasst ihn uns ans Ufer bringen und ihn dort begraben."

Sie erledigten die grausige Pflicht, Teronis zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte zu betten, in vollkommenem Schweigen. Als sie den Körper so tief verscharrt hatten, dass die wilden Tiere ihn nicht mehr ausgraben würden, sprach Ceredrian einen Segen über das schmucklose Grab und stieß ein zerbrochenes Schwert, das sie bei der Leiche gefunden hatten, mitten in die lose Erde. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend übernahm Abbefaria die Aufgabe, in den Sachen des Toten nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen. Ein kleines Buch fiel ihm auf und er begann darin zu lesen.

„Es ist Teronis´ Tagebuch.", erklärte er nach einer Weile. „Er redet davon, die Rute des Hexenmeisters Dartol mit Hilfe einer Dryade namens Shael'dryn wieder zu vereinen. Die Furbolg haben sie in drei Teile geteilt um zu verhindern, dass sie noch einmal gegen sie verwendet wird. Teronis hatte Hinweise darauf, wo sich alle diese Teile befinden und war hier auf der Suche nach dem ersten von ihnen: dem Edelstein."

„Und wo ist der Stein jetzt?", wollte Ceredrian wissen. „Der Schrein ist völlig zerstört worden."

„Wo soll er wohl sein.", knurrte Easygoing. „Diese stinkenden Fischmäuler werden ihn gestohlen haben. Also los, lasst uns ein paar Flossen brechen."

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg, den Stein wiederzubekommen.", seufzte Ceredrian.

„Du kannst ja mal versuchen, mit ihnen zu verhandeln.", spottete Easygoing. „Ich fürchte nur, dass du damit kein Glück haben wirst."

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Easygoing mit seiner Vermutung nur allzu Recht, denn die Murlocs erwiesen sich als äußert aggressiv. Als die drei Nachtelfen sich ihnen näherten, kamen sie mit wilden, gurgelnden Lauten auf sie zu gerannt, schwenkten ihre Speere und Schwerte hoch durch die Luft und versuchten mit allen Mitteln, den Eindringlingen die Schädel zu spalten. Nur mit Mühe konnten die drei Freunde sich ihrer Haut erwehren. Keuchend, mit dem Blut ihrer Feinde beschmiert und drei Meilen gegen den Wind nach Fisch riechend sanken sie schließlich nach der erfolgreichen Schlacht zu Boden, um sich etwas auszuruhen.

„Diebisches Drecksgesindel!", fauchte Abbefaria und hielt einen großen, roten Stein in die Luft, den er gerade in der Tasche am Gürtel eines besonders feisten Murlocs gefunden hatte. „Sie hatten den Edelstein tatsächlich."

„Mich würde viel eher interessieren, was sie schon so weit im Inneren des Landes tun.", bemerkte Ceredrian. "Maestra Wolfrunner sagte doch, dass diese Wesen an vielen Stellen aus den Tiefen des Meeres emporgestiegen sind, um die Küsten zu besiedeln - was immer sie auch dazu getrieben haben mag. Aber das hier ist kein Salzwasser."

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht noch mehr werden.", brummte Easygoing und zog seinen Dolch mit einem schmatzenden Laut aus dem Körper eines toten Murlocs. „Ich würde nur ungern fürchten müssen, jedes Mal eine Klinge an meiner Kehle zu spüren, wenn ich mich an einem Wasserlauf zum trinken hinunterbeuge."

„Ja hoffen wir es.", sagte Abbefaria nachdenklich. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir jetzt erst einmal nach Astranaar zurückkehren und Maestra Raene von unseren Funden erzählen. Sie wird wissen wollen, was aus Teronis geworden ist."

Raene Wolfrunner nickte nur stumm, als die drei Freunde ihr die schreckliche Nachricht überbrachten. Sie strich mit einer fast zärtlichen Geste über das Buch und barg den Edelstein in ihrer Hand.

„Es ist gut.", sagte sie. „Schlimmer als der Gedanke, dass er nicht zurückkommen wird, war eigentlich nur die sehnsüchtige Hoffnung, dass er es doch tun würde, die jeden Tag aufs Neue enttäuscht wurde. Ich danke Euch für eure Bemühungen."

„Es war uns eine Ehre, Maestra.", antwortete Ceredrian und bediente sich an den Erfrischungen, die Raene hatte auftragen lassen. „Können wir noch bei etwas behilflich sein?"

„In der Tat das, könnt ihr.", erwiderte Raene und reichte den drei Freunden das Buch und den Stein. „Führt zu Ende, was Teronis begonnen hat, damit sein Tod nicht umsonst gewesen ist. Geht zu der Dryade Shael´dryn und bringt ihr den Stein. Sie wird wissen was zu tun ist. Ihr werdet sie am Mondbrunnen östlich des Irsissees finden. Folgt dafür der Straße und wendet Euch gen Norden, wenn ihr einen kleinen, abgesteckten Weg zu Eurer Linken erreicht. Aber seid vorsichtig, dieser Weg ist nicht einfach zu finden und die Dryaden sind trotz ihrer Freundschaft zu uns mitunter launische Geschöpfe und nicht immer zur Zusammenarbeit bereit."

„Unser Freund hier wird sie schon zu überzeugen wissen.", lachte Easygoing und versetzte Ceredrian und kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter, so dass dieser sich an einer Mondbeere verschluckte.

„Ich werde mein Möglichtestes tun.", hustete der Geschlagene und rieb sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht die malträtierte Stelle.

„Also gut, brechen wir auf.", drängte Abbefaria. „So können wir vielleicht noch vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit am Irissee sein."

-

„K-k-k-k-k-kalt.", stammelte Magenta und unterdrückte mit Mühe das Klappern ihrer Zähne. Das führte dazu, dass die Schwingungen ihrer zusammengepressten Kiefer sich auf ihren gesamten Körper ausbreiteten und sie schließlich wie das sprichwörtliche Espenlaub zitterte.

„Aye, kalt.", grinste Schakal. „Was haste dir auch nicht mehr angezogen, Mädchen. Ich sagte doch, wir müssen durch Dun Morogh."

Magenta warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und ließ ihre Augen dann über das schneebedeckte Tal gleiten. Die Sonne war noch nicht über die Gipfel der zerklüfteten Berge gestiegen und so badeten die weiten, weißen Flächen am Fuße des Abhangs unter ihr noch in einem grauen Dämmerlicht, das sie noch kälter und unwirtlicher erscheinen ließen. Hinter ihr lag Ironforge, das sich erst von außen wirklich als die gewaltige Festung darstellte, die die Zwerge direkt in den Berg hinein gebaut hatten. Magenta musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um auch nur annähernd bis zu den obersten Spitzen der Türme hinauf sehen zu können. Besser erkennbar war da das gewaltige Stadttor, geziert von den Umrissen eines riesigen, goldenen Ambosses, das - hochgezogen wie es war - den Blick auf einen monumentale Zwergenstatue freigab, die jedem Besucher kriegerisch einen Hammer und eine Axt entgegenstreckte. Das Tor wurde von dick gepanzerten Wachen bewacht, auf deren Rüstungen sich eine knisternde Eiskruste gebildet hatte und deren Atem weißen Rauchwolken gleich zum Himmel stieg. Sie trugen das Wappen des Bronzebeard-Clans, ein roter Kreis, vor dem ein Hammer mit überlangem Stiel und darüber die Silhouette eines Berges prangten.

Magenta fröstelte. Es war wirklich verdammt kalt und vor allem verdammt früh. Viel zu früh um irgendwo hinzugehen, geschweige denn sich in dieser Schnee- und Eiswüste herumzulaufen, deren einzige Farbkleckse aus den kargen, widerstandsfähigen Nadelbäumen bestand, die sich unter den Schneelasten bogen. Ein kleines, weißes Kannchen hoppelte hinter einem schneebeckten Busch hervor, kratzte sich hingebungsvoll mit den Hinterpfoten hinter den Ohren und sah Magenta dann aus schwarzen Knopfaugen an. Ein süßes Bild…wenn Magenta nicht dauernd hätte daran denken müssen, was für hervorragende Handschuhe das Tier wohl abgegeben hätte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Moooorgen!", krähte eine Stimme und ein kugeliges Gebilde aus Pelz und Wolle hüpfte auf Magenta zu. Bei Näherem Hinsehen entpuppte es sich als Emmanuelle, die in einem gut gefütterten Wintermantel steckte, nebst Fäustlingen und allem. Wunderbar!

„Wir sollten uns beeilen.", murrte Schakal. „Wenn wir Glück haben, erwischen wir die zwei noch bevor sie Kharanos verlassen."

„Aber ist es denn sicher, dass sie dort übernachtet haben?", warf Emmanuelle zweifelnd ein. „Wäre es nicht besser, gleich in Richtung des Südtor-Passes nach Loch Modan zu gehen. Wir würden sonst wertvolle Zeit verschwenden."

Schakal guckte grimmig. „Wir gehen nach Kharanos. Punkt."

„Aber…", begann Emmanuelle und hörte für die nächsten zwei Stunden auch nicht damit auf, auf Schakal einzureden. Der wurde immer einsilbiger und an einem Wegweiser nach Kharanos und Ambossar, an dem Eiszapfen von einem halben Meter Länge hingen, bog er kurzerhand links vom Weg ab, obwohl der Wegweiser eindeutig nach rechts wies. Auf eine entsprechende Nachfrage hin, brummte der Zwerg nur:

„Ich habe Spuren gesehen. Von zwei Leuten. Hier lang."

Magenta konnte auf dem hart gefrorenen Boden nichts das Geringste erkennen, hütete sich jedoch, das zu erwähnen. Sie verkroch sich nur noch tiefer in ihrer Decke, die sie sich als notdürftigen Mantel umgehängt hatte, und stapfte hinter den anderen beiden her durch den knirschenden Schnee. Sie hätte zwar schwören können, dass sie auf dem Weg, den sie nahmen, ebenso gut hätten durch die kleine Bergstadt Kharanos hätten gehen können, deren kastenförmige Gebäude von dem Wegweiser aus schon fast in Sichtweite gewesen waren, aber auch diese Bemerkung verkniff sie sich. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr dass sie bei Schakal gar nicht gut angekommen wäre.

„Mir gefällt´s hier nicht.", nörgelte Pizkol und schlang die dünnen Ärmchen um den Oberkörper. „Es ist viel zu kalt."

„Wem sagst du das.", murmelte Magenta, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass die Temperatur schon angenehmer geworden war, nachdem die Sonne ihren Weg in das Tal gefunden hatte. Die Berge schimmerten nun in blendendemWeiß und nur an einigen Hängen hielten sich noch hartnäckig letzte Nebelstreifen. Trotzdem war die Landschaft eintönig. Weiß wechselte über nadelndes Grün und harziges Braun zu Weiß, Weiß und noch mehr Weiß. Zudem war der Weg, wenn es denn überhaupt einer war, nicht gerade, sondern wand sich umständlich zwischen kleineren Hügeln, vereisten Seen und unter der Schneelast zusammengebrochenen Bäumen hindurch, so dass man ständig aufpassen musste, wohin man trat. Erst ein leises Geräusch, wie ein fernes Klopfen, riss Magenta aus der Monotonie ihres Trotts.

„Was ist da?", wollte sie wissen, erstaunt darüber, dass es hier außer den struppigen Wildschweinen und Schneehasen, die sie manchmal sichteten, überhaupt etwas Lebendiges geben sollte.

„Das ist der Steinbruch von Gol´Bolar.", erklärte Emmanuelle bereitwillig. „Wenn wir die Biegung des Wegs hinter uns gebracht haben, müssten wir ihn eigentlich sehen können."

Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und deutlicher und als sie den nächsten Hügel hinter sich ließen, kam tatsächlich einen riesige Halde in Sicht. Ihre Wände wurden von grob gezimmerten Holzgerüsten gestützt, damit die darin arbeitenden Zwerge nicht einfach unter sich begruben. Da ihnen der Steinbruch den Weg abschnitt, mussten sie einen Sprung von etwa fünfzehn Metern Tiefe in Kauf nehmen oder wohl oder übel darum herum gehen. Sie entschieden sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.

Am Ende ihres Umwegs musste Magenta zwei Dinge feststellen. Zum Einen, dass sich am Eingang des Steinbruchs ein schwer bewachtes Lager von Zwergen befand - allesamt raue Gesellen, die mit Spitzhacke und Bergbauhelm ebenso bewaffnet wirkten wie die Wachen von Ironforge in ihren Rüstungen - und zum Anderen, dass sich nahe des Steinbruchs ein gut gepflasterter, breiter Weg durch das verschneite Tal zog.

„Was zum…", fluchte sie und wollte schon wütend zu Schakal herumfahren, als das rhythmische Klopfen der Bergarbeiter jäh von wildem Geschrei unterbrochen wurde.

„Troggs!", gellte ein Ruf durch die Luft und sofort war das Lager in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Wie ein Mann rotteten sich die Zwerge zusammen und stürzten mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit in Richtung des Steinbruchs. Grün gekleidete Gebirgsjäger, die das gesamte Gebiet von Dun Morogh überwachten, eilten ebenfalls herbei und bildeten hinter ihnen eine Wand aus schussbereiten Gewehren. Zum Angriff bereit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die schmale Furt, die den Eingang des gewaltigen Tagesbaus bildete.

Bange Sekunden tat sich überhaupt nichts und Magenta wollte schon aufatmen, als eine Meute der hässlichsten Kreaturen aus dem Steinbruch hervorbrach, die Magenta je gesehen hatte. Die Wesen waren offensichtlich humanoid, denn sie besaßen Gesichter mit Augen, Nase und Ohren an der richtigen Stelle und liefen auf zwei Beinen, so dass sie Magenta etwa bis zur Brust reichten. Damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen allerdings auch schon auf. Ihre übergroßen Köpfe mit struppigen, dreckverklebten Haaren saßen auf mageren, verkrüppelten und mit eitrigen Geschwüren überzogenen Körpern. Überlange, behaarte Arme schleiften fast auf dem Boden und waren sicherlich bestens dazu geeignet, sich in den gelben, krallenartigen Fußnägeln herumzupulen oder sich an den nur notdürftig durch dreckige Stoffstreifen verhüllten Hintern zu kratzen. Auf jeden Fall konnte sich Magenta dieses Bildes in ihrem Kopf nicht erwehren.

Als die Troggs die Zwerge erblickten, stießen sie schrille Schreie aus und stürmten ohne lange zu überlegen vor…sie kamen keine zwei Schritte weit, als schon die ersten von ihnen durch eine Salve von Kugeln getroffen wurde. Eine zweite Salve mähte die nächsten Troggs nieder und die letzten Überlebenden des kleinen Ausbruchs wurden von Spitzhacken und schweren Bergbauhämmern empfangen. Es war kein schöner Anblick und Magenta spürte, wie ihr die Reste ihres kargen Frühstücks sich gegen die Schwerkraft wehrten.

„Bisschen schwach auf der Brust, was?", lachte einer der Zwerge. Er hielt einen besonders reich verzierten Hammer in der Hand und Magenta vermutete daher, dass es sich um eine Art Vorarbeiter handeln musste.

„Nein, danke, mit meiner Brust ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie ungehalten. "Erklärt mir lieber, was diese Blutbad soll."

Der Zwerg grinste zunächst noch, doch dann wurde er ernst. „Es wird immer schlimmer.", sagte er mit gewichtiger Stimme. „Früher war alles, was man in den Bergen fand Geröll, Erz und ab und an ein hübscher Edelstein. Heutzutage ist jede verdammte Höhle von hier bis Aerie Peak mit Ogern, Trollen, Kobolden oder am allerschlimmsten mit Troggs verseucht. Ich sage Euch, wenn ihr der Welt einen Gefallen tun wollte, schlagt Ihr jedem von ihnen den Schädel ein und bohrt zur Sicherheit noch ein Schwert durch ihr Herz, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch wirklich tot sind."

„Ja, sicher ich werd´s mir merken.", murmelte Magenta und beschloss im Stillen, um sämtliche Höhlen in Zukunft einen großen Bogen zu machen.

Emmanuelle, die die Leichen der Troggs bis dahin mit großem Interesse studiert hatte, wandte sich an jetzt den Vorarbeiter. „Sagt Meister…"

„Kharag. Avarus Kharag.", stellte der Zwerg sich vor.

„…Meister Kharag, habt ihr zufällig zwei Wanderer gesehen, die hier des Weges gekommen sind?", wollte die Gnomin wissen. „Es handelt sich um zwei Menschen, die, wie wir annehmen, auf dem Weg ins Sumpfland sind."

Avarus Kharag überlegte einen Moment; dann erhellte sich seine Miene. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Einer von ihnen, ein völlig verrückter Magier, wollte unbedingt in den Steinbruch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er müsse sich dazu erst die entsprechende Schutzausrüstung anziehen, aber er wollte nicht. Ist einfach an mir vorbei gelaufen, hat einige Troggs über den Haufen geschossen, nur um dann irgendwelches Gestrüpp zu pflücken."

Mit dieser Information und der Auskunft, dass die beiden sich von hier an auf dem Weg weitergegangen seien, machte sich die kleine Truppe wieder auf den Weg. Schier endlos zog sich die gepflasterte Straße zwischen den Bergen hindurch und selbst wenn Magenta zugeben musste, dass es sich auf dem befestigten Weg wesentlich besser vorankamen, so erschien es ihr doch wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie wieder an einen Wegweiser kamen, einem kleinen Stück Zivilisation inmitten einer urtümlichen Landschaft. Nach kurzem Beratschlagen und einem mitleidigen Blick auf die immer noch frierende Magenta, beschlossen Emmanuelle und Schakal, dass sie besser die südlichere Route nehmen sollten, die sie schneller an einen Pass brachte, der aus Dun Morogh herausführte. Dankbar folgte die junge Hexenmeisterin den beiden und hoffte, dass sie dann irgendwann einmal wieder Gefühl in ihre zu Eisklumpen erstarrten Füße bekommen würde.

Bereits kurze Zeit später erreichten sie ein großes Tor, das wiederum mit dem roten Hammerwappen geschmückt war. Hinter dem Tor führte ein langer, von zwergischen Kohlenpfannen ausgeleuchteter Gang schräg nach unten in den Berg hinein. Sie passierten den Gang und gelangten in ein kleines, abgeschiedenes Tal, in dem eine Station der Gebirgsjäger lag. Neben einen runden Bau mit Schießscharten, standen zwei stählerne Kriegsmaschinen und die anwesenden, bewaffneten Zwerge wirkten äußerst wachsam. Allerdings schenkten sie der Gruppe nach einer oberflächlichen Überprüfung nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als nötig war. So zogen die vier unbehelligt weiter durch einen Tunnel, der dem ersten bis aufs Haar glich, nur etwa doppelt so lang war.

„Wieso werden diese Wege eigentlich so stark bewacht?" wollte Magenta wissen und zu ihrer Überraschung tat Schakal nach langer Zeit mal wieder den Mund auf.

„Orcs.", sagte er und fügte noch hinzu: „Der Dragonmaw-Clan siedelt im Sumpfland nahe der Grenze. Es gibt immer wieder Wahnsinnige, die sich selbst bis hierher vorwagen."

„Und scheitern.", ergänzte Emmanuelle. „Dem technischen Fortschritt sind diese primitiven Grobiane einfach nicht gewachsen."

Sie verließen den Tunnel wieder und Magenta blinzelte etwas überrascht in eine freundliche Frühlingssonne. Vögel zwitscherten und das kleine Tal, in das sie blickten, war von üppigem, hellgrünen Gras bewachsen. Zwei gigantische Steinstatuen, die direkt in den Fels gehauen waren, überblickten die gesamte Landschaft und obwohl Magenta sich sicher war, dass diese offensichtlich von Zwergen erbauten Kunstwerke noch die Jahrtausende überdauern würde, war ihr doch etwas mulmig, als sie unter der ausgestreckten Streitaxt des einen Zwergenkönigs - Schakal stellte ihn als Irgendwen den Soundsovielten vor - vorbei ging. Sie folgten dem Weg, der sie zwischen den beiden Königen hindurch bis nach Thelsamar führte, einer gemütlichen Zwergenstadt, die direkt am See Loch Modan erbaut worden war. Sie wollten schon im Gasthof „Zum Starkbierlager" einkehren, als Magentas Aufmerksamkeit von etwas oder besser gesagt von jemandem gefesselt wurde. Zwischen all dem saftigen Grün drumherum, hätte die Farbe eigentlich nicht weiter auffallen sollen, aber die tiefstehende Sonne beleuchtete den Fußgänger so ungünstig, dass einem beim Anblick seiner giftgrünen Robe die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Abu?", murmelte Magenta ungläubig, als der Magier auch schon winkte. Neben ihm stapfte fröhlich Bladewarrior einher und an seinem Gürtel hing…

„Meine Axt!", rief Magenta und eilte den beiden Ankömmlingen entgegen.

„Magenta.", begrüßte Abumoaham sie. „Es schön, Euch zu sehen. Ihr gesunde Gesichtsfarbe."

„Ich laufe ja auch schon den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend um diese Axt dort wiederzubekommen.", knurrte Magenta und wies anklagend auf die begehrte Waffe. „Ich muss sie wieder haben."

Es dauerte eine Weile und etliche Biere im Gasthof bis sie Bladewarrior, dann Abumoaham und dann noch einmal Bladewarrior auseinander gesetzt hatten, wie es zu dem ganzen Schlamassel gekommen war. Dabei waren weder Pizkols Zwischenrufe, noch Emmanuelles Gedrängel, die Waffe doch einfach zurückzugeben, bevor sie sie ihm wegnehmen würde, besonders hilfreich. Zum Schluss jedoch zeigte der Krieger sich einsichtig.

„Es war sowieso keine besonders gute Axt.", sagte er, während er sie Magenta hinüberreichte. „Die Verarbeitung ist wirklich hervorragend, aber für einen Menschen ist sie einfach schlecht ausbalanciert. Der Hohlkehlung am Kopf ist zu groß und die Griffnut liegt unterhalb der Anforderungen einer statistischen Durchschnittsgröße. Das wirkt sich ungünstig auf das koaxiale Gleichgewicht und die trigonometrische Schwunggebung aus. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie für einen Zwerg gemacht wurde."

Alle am Tisch sahen Bladewarrior irritiert an. Einige Sekunden lang hörte man nichts als das Prasseln des Herdfeuers und das Geräusch, mit dem der Wirt - wie Wirte es nun einmal zu tun pflegen - ein Glas polierte.

„Äh…ich….", stammelte der junge Krieger ob der gesammelten Aufmerksamkeit. „Mein Vater war Waffenschmied, da bleibt so Einiges hängen."

Vor der Tür bellte ein Hund und im Haus nebenan ließ eine Hausfrau eine Nähnadel fallen.

„Ja das klingt logisch.", sagte Emmanuelle schließlich mit einem fachmännischem Nicken und die Runde wagte es wieder, sich zu bewegen und ihr Abendessen fortzusetzen.

Aufgrund der späten Stunde beschloss die Gruppe von Abenteurern, ihre Reise erst am nächsten Tag fortzusetzen. So lag Magenta einige Zeit später im Dunkeln in einem sauberen Bett und lauschte Emmanuelles leisen Atemzügen und dem ab und an auftretenden Murmeln von „Spannhobel fester anziehen" und „Feder falsche Größe, muss nachbestellen". Neben ihr saß Pizkol auf dem Nachttisch. Seine Flammenaura erhellte das Zimmer gerade so sehr, dass man ihn und Magentas Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„Und was nun, Meisterin?", nölte er. „Wollen wir uns jetzt etwa mit dieser Meute durch die Lande schlagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Magenta nachdenklich. „Die Idee kommt mir auch komisch vor, aber ist es nicht sicherer, wenn man nicht alleine unterwegs ist?"

„Du bist eine Hexenmeisterin!", empörte sich Pizkol. „Du hast mächtige Dämonen als Diener, verfügst über großes, magisches Potential, kannstFeuer und Schatten beherrschen. Du solltest furchterregender und böser sein."

„Willst du mir jetzt einen Moral-Vortrag halten?", grinste Magenta. „Oder bist du einfach nur eifersüchtig?"

„Eifersüchtig? Pfff!", machte der Wichtel und löschte beleidigt seine Flammen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Magenta ein und träumte einen sehr angenehmen Traum in dieser Nacht.

-

Der Mond schien hell und klar in dieser Nacht und seine Strahlen malten silbrige Muster auf den grünen Waldboden. Zwischen ihnen bewegten kleine Lichtpunkte hindurch - Glühwürmchen oder möglicherweise auch kleine Waldgeister - die der Lichtung geradezu märchenhafte Verwunschenheit gaben. Alles an dem Wald wirklich friedlich und ganz im Einklang mit dem großen Kreislauf des Lebens. Viel weniger im Einklang waren allerdings die drei Nachtelfen, die jetzt auf der Lichtung auftauchten und sich, wenngleich auch leise, stritten.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, wir sind zu früh abgebogen.", meckerte Abbefaria und sah Easygoing vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, da _war_ ein Weg. Was kann ich dafür, dass der an dem blöden See endet.", fauchte der zurück. „Und außerdem hat keiner gesagt: Geh hin und leg dich mit den Sumpfmostern an!"

Missmutig kühlte Abbefaria sein blaues Auge mit einem Umschlag aus Kräutern und Quellwasser. Die riesigen Pflanzenwesen, die sich rund um den Irissee angesiedelt hatten, waren nicht sehr erfreut über ihren Besuch gewesen. Bevor Abbefaria gewusste hatte, wie ihm geschah, hatte ein kräftiger Arm aus Ranken und Wurzeln ihn gepackt und versucht, ihm das Lebenslicht auszublasen. Seine druidische Magie war größtenteils nutzlos an dem Giganten verpufft, so dass er es eigentlich nur seinen beiden Freunden zu verdanken hatte, dass er dem moosbedeckten Ungetüm entkommen war. Das und der Umstand, dass der Ausflug zu dem See ein gewaltiger Umweg gewesen war, hatten seine Laune nicht unbedingt gebessert.

„Seht mal!", rief Ceredrian plötzlich und deutete aufgeregt nach vorne. „Ich glaube, wir sind da."

Hinter einer Biegung des Weges stand angeschmiegt an zwei hohe Bäume ein hölzerner Torbogen, der unverkennbar elfischer Herkunft war. Zwischen den beiden senkrechten Stämmen flatterte ein Wesen, mit bunten schillernden, bunten Schmetterlingsflügeln. Es sah aus wie eine smaragdgrüne Eidechse mit einem langen, geringelten Schwanz und auf dem Rücken hatte es spitze Stacheln, zwischen denen eine hauchfeine, rosafarbende Membran gespannt war.

„Ein Feendrache.", flüsterte Abbefaria um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken.

Der Feendrache sah die drei aus klugen, amethystfarbenden Augen an, drehte sich um und flog mit eleganten Flügelschlägen durch das Tor. Dahinter wurde beim Näherkommen ein Mondbrunnen sichtbar, gefüllt mit dem geheiligten Wasser, das den Ursprung der elfischen Magie bildete. Es leuchtete von selbst wie flüssiges Mondlicht und sein Schein fiel auf eine schlanke, vierfüßige Gestalt, die an seinem Rand stand und versonnen in die Tiefe blickte.

„Ihr kommt spät.", sagte die Dryade und drehte sich zu den Ankömmlingen um. „Ich hatte euch früher erwartet."

Grüne Augen ruhten auf den drei Nachtelfen, als das Halbwesen näher kam. Shael´dryns Körper glich dem eines unbekümmerten Rehkitzes mit weichem, graubraunem Fell und feinen, weißen Tupfen, während ihr Oberkörper der einer bezaubernd hübschen Frau war. Efeuranken schienen direkt aus ihren grünen, gelockten Haaren zu wachsen. Sie ringelten sich wie ein zartes Gewand um ihre Arme und verdeckten ihre ebenmäßigen, milchweißen Brüste. Cenarius, der hirschköpfige Halbgott und Sohn der Mondgöttin Elune und des weißen Hirsches Malorne, hätte sich keine schönere Tochter wünschen können.

„Ihr habt uns _erwartet_, Holde?", fragte Ceredrian erstaunt, nachdem er sich vor der Dryade verneigt hatte.

„Aber sicher.", antwortete der Naturgeist und wies mit einer Geste auf den Mondbrunnen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr kommt und warum ihr kommt. Und ich weiß, dass euer Freund besser daran täte, mir den Respekt zu erweisen, der sich geziemt."

„Verzeiht.", murmelte Ceredrian und stieß unauffällig Abbefaria an, der seinen Blick nur schwer wieder hinauf zu Shael´dryns Gesicht zwingen konnte. „Er vergaß sicher nur über Eure Schönheit seine Manieren."

Die Dryade lächelte Ceredrian kurz zu und betrachtete Abbefaria dann eingehend. „Es ist gut.", sagte sie schließlich. „Kühlt Eure Wunde am Brunnen, junger Nachtelf, und hört, was ich Euch von Dartols schändlichem Werk zu berichten habe."

Abbefaria tat, wie ihm geheißen war. Sobald das silbrige Wasser seine Haut benetzte, verschwand der unterschwellige Druck und sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm, dass auch die äußerlichen Anzeichen der Verletzung verschwunden waren. Wie auch die beiden Anderen ließ er sich auf dem Waldboden nieder und lauschte den Worten der Dryade, die mit trippelnden Schritten auf und ab lief, während sie erzählte.

„Wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst, wurde der zweite Teil der Rute den Treants übergeben, die in der Nähe der Grenze zum Teufelswald leben, übergeben. Offenbar waren die Furbolgs der Meinung, die wunderbaren Baumgeister wären vor jeglicher Verderbnis gefeit. Doch sie irrten und die einst so friedlichen Wesen wurden böse und wider ihre Natur verzerrt. Trotzdem müssten sie immer noch im Besitz der Truhe sein, in dem die Furbolgs den Schaft verschlossen haben. Den dritten und letzten Teil, der Knauf der magischen Rute, befindet sich in der Obhut der Druiden von Dor´danil."

„Wie praktisch.", warf Easygoing ein. „Es sollte ein Leichtes sein, sie zu überzeugen, uns den Knauf zu überlassen."

Die Augen der Dryade blitzten spöttisch auf. „Nun, da wäre nur das kleine Problem, dass alle von ihnen bei einem Überfall getötet wurden und der Hügel von Dor´danil jetzt ihr dunkles, muffiges Grab bildet. Aber versucht euer Glück, vielleicht hören ihre Geister euch zu und verraten euch das Geheimnis."

„Könntet Ihr nicht mit uns kommen?", warf Ceredrian ein. „Ihr seid ein Naturgeist. Mit Euch würden die Druiden sicherlich kooperieren."

„Wir stell Ihr euch das vor, Nachtelf?", hohnlachte Shael´dryn. „Ich soll meinen Wald verlassen? Soll riskieren, dass die Verderbnis auch hier Einzug hält? Sind denn nicht schon genug Stätten dem Wahnsinn verfallen? Nein, ich verlasse diesen Ort nicht. Wenn ihr meine Hilfe wollt, macht Euch auf den Weg und bringt mir die Teile der Rute, dann werde ich Euch helfen, sie wieder zusammenzusetzen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte die Dryade sich um und blickte wieder in die tiefen Wasser des Mondbrunnens. Die Audienz schien beendet und so machten sich die drei Nachtelfen nachdenklich wieder auf den Rückweg.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Easygoing, als sie die Straße erreichten. „Wir könnten umkehren und die Nacht in Astranaar verbringen."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wir gingen gleich Richtung Teufelswald.", meinte Abbefaria. „Ich möchte diese Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

„Also dann, gehen wir.", stimmte Ceredrian zu und so wandten sich nach links und folgten der Straße durch das nächtliche Ashenvale in Richtung Osten. An einem Wegweiser bogen sie dann nach Norden ab und folgten der verwinkelten Straße weiter in Richtung des berüchtigten Teufelswaldes. Sie alle hatten schon von diesem Ort gehört und wussten, dass keiner von ihnen bereits die nötige Ausbildung besaß, um dort überleben zu können. Es hieß, mit dem Wind wehe dort der Hauch des Todes zwischen den besudelten Bäumen hindurch und verpeste mit seinem Gestank alles Lebendige. Nur die fähigsten Druiden des Zirkels wurden manchmal in diese Einöde geschickt, um dort ein wenig des Schadens, den der Angriff der Brennenden Legion interlassen hatte, wieder gut zu machen.

„Und wie finden wir diese Treants jetzt?", wollte Ceredrian wissen und lehnte sich erschöpft von dem langen Fußmarsch gegen den Stamm eines jungen Baumes.

„Ich glaube, du hast sie schon gefunden.", bemerkte Easygoing lachend.

Er deutete auf den Baum, dem mit einem Mal ein Gesicht gewachsen war. Stockartige Arme wuchsen aus seinen Seiten hervor, der Stamm spaltete sich zu einem scharfzähnigen Mund und zwei Astlöcher funkelten wie glühende Kohlen, als er seine Wurzel aus der Erde zog und die Hände ausstreckte, um Ceredrian damit zu erwürgen. Der Nachtelf sprang erschrocken beiseite und Abbefaria beschwor geistesgegenwärtig einige Wucherwurzeln, die das Elementarwesen wieder an den Erdboden fesselten, dem es so eben entstiegen war. Deutlich gereizt peitschten die Äste des Treants wild in alle Richtungen und einen hölzern klingende Stimme knurrte unmissverständliche Drohlaute in Richtung der drei Freunde.

„Schön, wir haben einen.", schnaufte Ceredrian, dem der Schrecken immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Nur: Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

„Seht ihr, was ich sehe?", sagte Abbefaria und deutete auf den wütenden Treant.

Am Hals des Elementars baumelte eine Halskette mit allerlei Perlen, Federn und anderem Zierrat. Darunter war auch ein hölzerner Anhänger, der beinahe wie ein Schlüssel geformt war.

„Sagte Shael´dryn nicht, die Treants hätten ihren Teil der Rute in einer verschlossenen Truhe?", überlegte Easygoing. „Ich wette, das ist der Schlüssel dazu."

„Ich fürchte, er wird ihn nicht freiwillig herausgeben.", seufzte Ceredrian. „Wir werden ihm den abnehmen müssen."

„Spielen wir also Bäumchen-Wechsel-Dich!", grinste Abbefaria.

Wie auf ein Kommando stürzten sich die drei Nachtelfen gleichzeitig auf den Baum. Der Treant wehrte sich; er drehte seinen Stamm in alle Richtungen, fegte den Freunden die peitschenden Zweige um die Ohren und schnappte mit den messerscharfen Zähnen nach ihren Fingern. Easygoing bemühte sich nach Kräften, die Armes des Elementars unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, mit dem Erfolg, dass er mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und mit einem Aufprall auf dem Boden landete, der ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Abbefaria hatte mehr Glück und schaffte es, die Halskette zu packen. Sekunden später hüpfte er heulend durch die Nacht und bemühte sich, so schnell wie möglich Dutzende von Splittern zu entfernen, die der Treant mit seinem Biss in seiner Hand hinterlassen hatte. Nur noch mit einem Gegner konfrontiert holte der Treant tief Luft und blies Ceredrian seinen grünlichen, stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht. Hustend und mit Tränen in den Augen wankte der weißhaarige Nachtelf rückwärts.

„Jetzt reicht´s mir aber!", knurrte Easygoing böse. Er verwandelte sich kurzerhand in einem Bären, nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einer für ein solches Tier höchst bemerkenswerten Eleganz hoch in die Luft. Es krachte und knirschte, als der Bär den Baum unter sich begrub, und als er wieder aufstand, lag der Treant mit dem Gesicht nach unten und rührte sich nicht mehr. Blitzschnell schnappte Easygoing die Kette mit den Zähnen, riss sie entzwei und brachte sich in Sicherheit, bevor der Elementar wieder zum Leben erwachte.

„Na bitte, es geht doch.", brummte er wieder in seiner Nachtelfenform und wedelte mit dem hölzernen Schlüssel. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die dazu passende Truhe suchen."

Es war gar nicht so einfach, das kleine Tal zu finden, im dem die Treants ihren Schatz versteckt hatten. Nur durch Zufall entdeckte Abbefaria schließlich einige Reste eines Bauwerks, das schon fast völlig von der Vegetation verschlungen worden war. Dort stand auf einem kleinen Tisch, den sie unter einem Haufen Efeu hervor freilegten, eine kleine Truhe. Mit angespannten Gesichtern und angehaltenem Atem drehten sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Es klickte, der Deckel öffnete sich und in der Truhe fanden sie tatsächlich einen mit Runen und Symbolen versehenen Metallstab.

„Das muss der Schaft von Dartols Rute sein.", sagte Ceredrian andächtig. „Jetzt ist es fast geschafft, Freunde. Suchen wir noch den Knauf und dann nichts wie zurück zu der schönen Dryade."

„Fragt sich nur, was dich mehr interessiert.", feixte Easygoing. „Die Dryade oder die Rute?"

„Ich weiß eben das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen zu verbinden.", konterte Ceredrian gelassen. „Und wenn wir an die Dryade herankommen, löst sich auch da Problem mit der Rute, oder nicht?"

„Fragt sich nur, von welcher Rute du eigentlich sprichst.", lachte Abbefaria, der schon sehr viel früher verstanden hatte, worauf Easygoing hinaus wollte.

„Kindsköpfe.", murmelte Ceredrian und verstaute den Schaft der magischen Rute sicher unter seinen Gewand, während die beiden anderen, lachend vor ihm her zum Weg zurück liefen.

Wie sich allerdings herausstellte, war der Weg zum Grabhügel wesentlich weiter, als sie angenommen hatten, so dass sie in den frühen Morgenstunden übereinkamen, eine Rast einzulegen. Sie suchten sich einen Schlafplatz ein wenig abseits des Weges und verzichteten der Einfachheit halber auf eine Wache, in dem Vertrauen, dass ihnen in diesen heimischen Gefilden nichts zustoßen könne. So, so dachten sie, könnten sie am nächsten Tag rechtzeitig aufbrechen, um den letzten Teil von Dartols Rute zu finden. Binnen Sekunden sanken sie alle in einen Schlaf der Erschöpften.

Keiner von ihnen sah daher die Gestalten, die sich im rötlichen Morgenlicht durch das Unterholz bewegten oder hörte die geknurrten Befehle, die angesichts eines höchst ungewöhnlichen und zugleich sehr zufriedenstellenden Fundes gemacht wurden. Das Einzige, was Abbefaria noch sah, als er aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte, war ein hünenhafter Schatten, der sich vor ihm auftürmte. Dann traf der Knüppel des Fremden sein Ziel und der Nachtelf versank in einer rabenschwarzen Ohnmacht.

Drei Körper wurden wenig später an Baumstämme gebunden durch den Wald getragen und in der Ferne hörte man Trommeln schlagen.

-

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Magenta. Der Traum, der sich anfangs noch sehr angenehm angelassen hatte, war zum Schluss nur noch wirr und chaotisch gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an Einzelheiten, doch das Entsetzen, das am Abgrund hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern lauerte, war Grund genug schnell das Bett zu verlassen und die Schrecken der Nacht mit einem kräftigen Frühstück zu vertreiben. Nach und nach trudelten auch ihre Mitstreiter im Schankraum des Gasthofs ein.

„Ich hoffen, ihr alle ausgeruht und bereit für Reise in Sumpfland.", sagte Abumoaham, als auch die letzten Krümel vom Tisch verschwunden waren.

„Moment.", warf Schakal missmutig ein. „Ich habe eine Abmachung mit dem Mädel, dass ich sie zu ihrer Axt führe. Von mehr war nicht die Rede."

„Oh.", antwortete der Magier überrascht. „Ich angenommen, ihr uns begleiten wegen Belohung, was warten auf uns."

„Belohnung?" Schakals Augen glitzerten interessiert und er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich nicht erwähnt gestern Abend.", überlegte Abumoaham. „Meister Zardeth uns versprochen 25 Silberstücke für jeden, der hilft bringen die Kräuter, die er wollen."

„Zardeth?", flüsterte Pizkol zu Magenta. „Das wird eine interessante Aufgabe werden. Du solltest dich dort anschließen."

„Warum?", wisperte sie zurück.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen.", kicherte Pizkol und hatte augenscheinlich sehr, sehr gute Laune.

Die fünf Helden brachen kurz darauf auf. Emmanuelle war schon nach kurzer Zeit mit Abumoaham in eine ernsthafte Diskussion über die Vorteile von Feuer- gegenüber Eismagie verstrickt. Sie mussten ihr Gespräch nur ab und an unterbrechen, wenn Abumoaham wie von der Tarantel gestochen hinter ein Gebüsch sprang um irgendeine Friedensblume oder irgendein anderes Unkraut zu pflücken. Schakal stapfte finster hinter den beiden drein und wünschte offensichtlich keine Gesellschaft und so kam es, dass Magenta und Bladewarrior am Schluss des kleinen Zuges durch die grüne Gebirgslandschaft von Loch Modan nebeneinander hertrotteten.

„Woher kommst du eigentlich.", fragte Magenta mehr aus dem Wunsch heraus, die Stille zu überbrücken.

„Moonbrook.", erwiderte Bladewarrior. „Mein Vater war dort Schmied, bevor die Defias den Ort überrannten."

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Magenta wissen.

Bladewarrior zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na immer noch in Moonbrook. Die Defias lassen ihn in Ruhe, weil sie seine Dienste benötigen."

„Und deine Mutter?" Magenta wurde dieses Frage-und-Antwort-Spiels langsam etwas überdrüssig.

„Sie ist bei meinem Vater.", antwortete Bladewarrior mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Magenta die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Ja aber ich denke, die Defias haben das Dorf überrannt.", rief Magenta ärgerlich. „wie können deine Eltern denn dann noch dort sein."

Bladewarrior sah sie an, als hätte sie behauptet, die Erde sei rund. „Die Defias kontrollieren das Dorf.", erklärte er. „Aber sie können ja schlecht alle Bewohner aus der Stadt treiben. Wer sollte denn dann für sie arbeiten?"

Magenta guckte einen Moment irritiert, musste dann aber zugeben, dass Bladewarriors Worten eine gewisse, wenn auch völlig verdrehte Logik anhaftete.

„Warst du schon mal woanders, als in Moonbrook?", versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein.", antwortete er. „das hier ist meine erste Reise."

An diesem Punkt des Gesprächs beschloss Magenta, es aufzugeben. Pizkol, der ihre Unterhaltung mit immer breiter werdendem Grinsen verfolgt hatte, kugelte sich inzwischen fast vor Lachen und so schmollte Magenta den Rest des Weges, bis sie schließlich am nördlichen Wachturm von Loch Modan ankamen.

Der „Turm" stellte sich als zweistöckiges, rundes Gebäude heraus, das rundherum Schießschiarten besaß, von denen man einen guten Blick über das gesamte Tal mit dem darin eingebetteten See hatte. In der Ferne waren die Umrisse eines Staudammes zu erkennen, auf dem kleine, grüne Punkte hin und her wanderten.

Gebirgsjäger Stormpike war sehr erfreut, als Magenta ihm die Axt überreichte. Er strich sich über den weißen, geflochtenen Bart und sagte: „Ihr hab gut daran getan, auf diese Axt gut Acht zu geben. Grimmand Elmores Waffen sind wirklich die besten, die man in ganz Azeroth finden kann."

„Wenn man ein Zwerg ist.", warf Bladewarrior ein, doch niemand beachtete ihn.

„Es war mir eine Ehre.", schwindelte Magenta und steckte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Trinkgeld ein, das der Gebirgsjäger ihr reichte. Dessen Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich inzwischen auf Schakal, der sich betont gelangweilt im Hintergrund hielt.

„Ihr seid wohl auch einer dieser…Leute, die die Nähe der Menschen suchen?", sagte er.

„Ich bin aus Ironforge.", brummte Schakal. „Und lediglich geschäftlich mit diesen Menschen unterwegs."

„Verstehe.", antwortete der Gebirgsjäger. „Wärt ihr dann vielleicht an einer kleinen Aufgabe interessiert?"

„Worum geht´s denn?", seufzte Schakal und der Gebirgsjäger erklärte, was er von ihnen wollte.

Kurze Zeit später starrten die fünf in das Innere einer, wie es schien, verlassenen Mine. Es roch nach Erde und Lehm und in den Wänden glitzerten die Reste der Erzadern, die es in Silberbachmine einst gegeben haben musste. Ein wenig Erde rieselte von der Decke, als sie sich langsam in das Dunkel hinein tasteten.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glaube, wie er mich dazu gebracht hat.", schimpfte Schakal und begann allen anderen voran in einen der Schächte zu steigen. „Er hat noch nicht einmal eine gute Belohnung angeboten."

„Er euch bei eurer Ehre gepackt.", erklärte Abumoaham hilfreich. „Zwerge viel Ehre."

„Ich besitze keine Ehre, von der ich wüsste.", murmelte Schakal halblaut und packte den ersten Kobold, den er finden konnte an der Gurgel.

Das hässliche Geschöpf glich einer Ratte in einer Bergarbeitermontur, sein nackter Schwanz peitschte Schakal um die Ohren, während er kreischend und fauchend seinen Helm festhielt, auf dem eine Kerze aufgeklebt war.

„Du nicht nehmen Kerze!", heulte er und versuchte, Schakal einen Hieb mit seiner Schaufel zu versetzen, die etwa die Größe eines Kinderspielzeugs hatte.

„Wo sind die Werkzeuge?", grollte Schakal und schüttelte den kleinen Kerl noch stärker, so dass Wachs in alle Richtungen spritzte.

„Ich nichts Angst vor Zwerg, wie ihr sein.", bibberte der Kobold, während sein Zähne hart aufeinander schlugen.

„Lass mich mal.", drängelte sich Emmanuelle nach vorne. Schakal warf ihr einen höhnischen Blick zu, setzte den Kobold aber ab.

„Also schön.", sagte die Gnomin mit liebenswürdigem Lächeln. „Entweder, du führst uns jetzt zu den gestohlenen Werkzeugen, oder wir räuchern dich und deine ganze, verlauste Verwandtschaft in dieser Mine aus."

Der Kobold verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor dem Körper. „Du nicht nehmen Kerze!", wiederholte er trotzig. „Ich dich töten."

Emmanuelle schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann muss es wohl sein.", sagte sie traurig und fing an, einen Feuerball in ihrer Hand größer werden zu lassen. „War nett, dich gekannt zu haben."

Sie wollte so eben den Feuerball auf den Kobold werfen, als das Geschöpf sich auf den Boden warf.

„Oh große Königin.", winselte es. „Verzeiht Unwürdigem. Ich euch nicht erkannt."

„Wie bitte?", echote Emmanuelle ungläubig. „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

Der Kobold war inzwischen aufgesprungen, und verbeugte sich so oft, dass einem ganz schwindelig werden konnte. Genau genommen bekam er seine lange Schnauze überhaupt nicht mehr vom Boden hoch, während er unter lauten Jubelrufen und Entschuldigungen die _Königin _bat, ihm doch zu folgen, damit er sie zu seinem Volk bringen konnte. Auf eine Falle gefasst folgten ihm die Abenteurer tiefer und tiefer in die Mine hinein.

In einer großen Grotte bat der Kobold, der sich zwar vorgestellt hatte, aber dessen Namen niemand mit einer gesunden Zunge aussprechen konnte, sie zu warten. Mit wilden Sprüngen und ohrenbetäubendem Gekreische rief er von allen Seiten weitere Kobolde herbei, so dass die Gruppe bald von einem Heer aus bärtigen Schnauzen und kerzenbesetzten Helmen umgeben war. Alle drängten nach vorne, um einen Blick auf die _Königin_ zu erhaschen, sie anzufassen und - wie Emanuelle mit einem Schmerzensschrei bekundete - zu prüfen, ob sie wohl verschwinden würde, wenn man ihn sie hinein kniff. So entschloss sich Bladewarrior kurzerhand, die Gnomin auf seine Schultern zu nehmen, was ebenfalls mit großem Beifall belohnt wurde.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war.", raunte Magenta Emmanuelle zu. „Diese Biester mögen vielleicht nicht groß sein, aber sie sind viele. Sehr, sehr viele."

„Lass mich nur machen.", wisperte Emmanuelle zurück und zwinkerte Magenta verschwörerisch zu.

Die Kobolde, die inzwischen eine Art Gesang über die „Große Königin Kerze" angestimmt hatten, verstummten sofort, als Emmanuelle das Wort ergriff.

„Hört her!", rief sie und streckte gebieterisch die Hände aus. „Eure Königin ist wieder da und sie erwartet Geschenke von euch. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass ihr die Ausrüstung der Zwerge gestohlen habt. Bringt sie mir!"

Die Kobolde sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und einer der kleinen Wichte, wenn Magenta sich nicht allzu sehr irrte derjenige, den sie als ersten getroffen hatten, trat einen Schritt vor.

„Königin lange weg.", sagte er langsam. „Arme Kobolde ganz allein. Wir Hunger. Wir kalt. Wir dunkel."

Emmanuelle blickte von ihrem luftigen Sitz hinunter auf die Heerschar ihrer _Untertanen_.

„Ja und?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Der Kobold blinzelte sie an und entblößte eine ganze Reihe spitzer Zähne. „Du gebracht Licht. Wir sehen. Aber du auch gebracht Essen?"

Plötzlich schienen alle Kobolde fast ausschließlich aus Zähnen zu bestehen. Unwillkürlich rückte Magenta einen Schritt näher an Bladewarrior und Abumoaham heran und Schakals Hand näherte sich unauffällig der Stelle, an der sein Dolch an seinem Gürtel hing. Der Kreis der Kobolde wurde enger.

„Tu doch mal jemand was.", zischte Magenta. „Ich will nicht gefressen werden."

„Dann wir sollten Kobolden geben, was sie verlangen.", erwiderte Abumoaham, trat mutig einen Schritt vor und verbeugte sich.

„Ich Abumoaham.", erklärte er den Kobolden. „Königin mich gebracht um Essen zu machen für hungrige Kobolde."

Er begann mit großen Gesten und viel Gehabe ein wenig Platz um sich und seine Freunde zu schaffen. Dann nahm er einem der Kobolde seinen Helm ab, was dieser schon mit einem „Nicht nehmen…" beantworten wollte, sich jedoch auf die Blicke seiner Mitkobolde hin eines Besseren besann. Was folgte war die beste Zaubershow, die die Kobolde je erlebt hatten.

Abumoaham zog Brot um Plätzchen, Kuchen um Törtchen, Brötchen um Pumpernickel aus dem Helm hervor und verteilte ihn an die quiekenden und sich balgenden Kobolde. Zwischendurch nahm er ab und an einen Schluck aus einer kleinen Flasche mit blassblauer Flüssigkeit. Die Kobolde jubelten, und mampften und stimmten schließlich sogar wieder in ihren Gesang ein. Als schließlich auch der letzte Kobold satt und zufrieden auf dem Boden hockte, verbeugte sich der Magier.

„Morgen ihr bekommen mehr", verkündete er mit lauter Stimme. „Aber jetzt ihr holen eurer Königin die Werkzeuge."

Einige Kobolde sprangen auf, so schnell es ihre rund gefressenen Bäuche erlaubten, und wenige Augenblicke später standen vier große Kisten voll gefüllt mit den besten, zwergischen Werkzeugen vor dem Magier. Er bedankte sich bei den Kobolden und flüsterte dann seinen Freunden zu: „Und nun wir besser gehen. Schnell."

Vor der Mine atmeten alle hörbar auf. Emmanuelle hüpfte wie ein lebendig gewordener Gummiball von Bladewarriors Schultern und wie wild um ihn herum und Schakal konnte man dabei beobachten, wie er sich verstohlen den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte…wenn man sehr genau hinsah.

„Das war verdammt knapp.", stöhnte Magenta. „Wenn ihr das nächste Mal eine Höhle besichtigen wollt, erinnert mich dran, dass ich draußen bleibe."

„Wir dich erinnern.", lachte Abumoaham und half Bladewarrior, die Kisten wieder zurück zum Wachturm zu bringen. Gebirgsjäger Stormpike erwartete die Abenteurer schon und eilte ihnen ein Stück weit entgegen.

„Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft.", stellte er freudig fest, während er den Inhalt der Kisten sichtete. „Sehr schön. Diese dreckigen Kobolde werden bald ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Jetzt, da die Werkzeuge in Sicherheit sind, können wir ihren Bau endlich ausräuchern."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verabschiedete Magenta sich von dem Zwerg und seinen grün gewandeten Kollegen, die sofort begannen, einen Trupp zusammen zu stellen, um die Silberbachmine zu stürmen. Die Kobolde waren auf jeden Fall keine nette Gesellschaft gewesen, aber Magenta war sich nicht sicher, ob sie _das_ verdient hatten.

„Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob _ich_ das verdient habe.", stöhnte sie, als Abumoaham zur Feier des Tages eines seiner Wanderlieder anstimmte, als sie sich in Richtung des Sumpflandes in Bewegung setzten.


	8. Im Sumpfland

**Im Sumpfland**

Magenta wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, aber jetzt hing ihre Robe unverrückbar an einem dreimal verfluchten Dornenbusch fest. So sehr sie auch zog und zottelte, es half alles nichts; sie würde die Robe ausziehen müssen, um sich wieder aus dem Gestrüpp zu befreien.

„Ääh, geht schon mal vor.", rief sie und gestikulierte wild in Richtung ihrer _Reisegruppe_. „Ich komm gleich nach."

„Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?", fragte Emmanuelle fürsorglich.

Magenta zog das für eine Millisekunde in Erwägung, dann schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein, alles bestens.", lächelte sie gequält, während sie an dem störrischen Stück Stoff herumzerrte. „Ich schaff das schon."

„Wie du willst.", antwortete die Gnomin fröhlich und folgte den anderen in Richtung des Tunnels, der sie ins Sumpfland führen würde.

Endlich allein beeilte sich Magenta, sich aus dem lästigen Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Die Dornenranken hatten sich auf höchst verdächtige Art und Weise inzwischen auch des Verschlusses am Hals bemächtigt, so dass ihr am Ende gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Robe kurzerhand über den Kopf zu ziehen. Gerade als sie feststellte, dass sie kurz davor war, sich einen Arm auszukugeln oder die Robe zu zerreißen, hörte sie ein schlechtes Geräusch. Es war das Geräusch, das ein Reiter auf einem Pferd machte, der schnell näher kam. Panisch versuchte Magenta, die Robe wieder zurückzuziehen, doch es war schon zu spät. Das Hufgetrappel wurde langsamer.

Die Präsenz des Dämons traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag. Wilde, feurige Kraft waberte durch uralte Adern, Nüstern blähten sich und schnoberten in ihre Richtung. Magenta wagte kaum zu atmen, als sie zwischen die flammende Aura noch eine weitere, kleinere Präsenz schob. Das Gefühl von Süße und Klebrigkeit wölkte durch Magentas Gedanken und das konnte nur ein bedeuten: eine Sukkubus.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte eine dunkle, männliche Stimme. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

Magenta, den knallroten Kopf immer noch in dem Wirrwarr ihrer Robe steckend, überlegte fieberhaft. Sie musste einen sehr lächerlichen Anblick bieten und sah im Moment keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern. Also beschloss sie, ihre Lage schlichtweg zu leugnen.

„Nein, mir geht es sehr gut.", ließ sie durch den Stoff verlauten. „Vielen Dank und einen guten Tag."

„Mir scheint, Ihr steckt fest.", antwortete die Stimme. „Zalith, hilf ihr."

„Ja Meister.", hauchte eine weibliche Stimme.

Kurz darauf fühlte Magenta, wie geschickte Finger ihr geschneidertes Gefängnis von ihr lösten. Die Präsenz der Sukkubus war nahezu atemberaubend und Magenta war trotz ihrer prekären Lage wirklich gespannt, was sie erwartete. Die letzten Dornen fielen von ihr ab, die Robe rutschte wieder an ihren Platz, man hörte ein leises Klingeln und als Magenta sich umsah, erblicke sie einen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit einem Schnurrbart, der sie interessiert musterte. Seine durchweg in dunklen Tönen gehaltene Kleidung gab ihm eine düstere Ausstrahlung, die jedoch nicht unattraktiv war. Er saß auf einem Dämon in Form eines Pferdes, dessen brennende Hufe das umliegende Gras in verdorrte Stoppeln verwandelt hatten. Von der Sukkubus war allerdings weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Vielen Dank.", murmelte Magenta verlegen und strich ihre Frisur glatt. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Keine Ursache.", lächelte der Mann. „Einer Kollegin hilft man doch gerne. Das ist doch Euer Wichtel, oder?"

Er deutete auf Pizkol, der es sich neben Magenta auf einem Felsen bequem gemacht hatte. Seine Augen glänzen irgendwie eigenartig und seine Flammenaura hatte wieder diesen rötlichen Schimmer. Außerdem starrte er die ganze Zeit auf eine Stelle neben dem Pferd des Mannes, an dem Magenta absolut nichts Interessantes erkennen konnte. Sie musste allerdings feststellen, dass die Präsenz der Sukkubus immer noch zu spüren war und sich an dieser Stelle zu konzentrieren schien. Zu spät fiel ihr ein, dass sie immer noch nicht auf die Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Ja, das ist meiner.", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Pizkol."

„Und wie heißt Ihr?", wollte der Mann weiter wissen. Er schien sich über irgendetwas ganz köstlich zu amüsieren.

„I…mein…Magenta.", stammelte Magenta und platzte dann heraus: „Wo ist diese Sukkubus?"

Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Ihr habt sie also bemerkt.", schmunzelte er. „Nun ja, ich bevorzuge, sie unsichtbar zu lassen, sie würde sonst zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erwecken."

„Ich verstehe.", erwiderte Magenta mehr höflich als ehrlich.

„Hey Babe, ich will dein Badewasser saufen.", ließ sich Pizkol aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen. Ein Kichern antwortete ihm und ein Kussgeräusch wehte aus der leer scheinenden Luft herüber.

Der Mann musterte die Luft streng und lüftete dann seinen spitzen Hut in Magentas Richtung. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Euch nun verlassen, Magenta. Ich habe noch eine wichtige Verabredung."

Das Dämonenpferd wieherte störrisch, als sein Reiter es antrieb, setzte sich dann aber gehorsam in Bewegung. Magenta stand immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte dem anderen Hexenmeister nach. Endlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen.

„Wie heißt Ihr eigentlich.", brüllte sie ihm höchst undamenhaft hinterher. „Und woher habt ihr die Sukkubus?"

Der Mann zügelte sein Pferd noch einmal.

„Capchaos nennt man mich.", rief er ihr zu. „Und was die Sukkubus angeht: Reist ins Brachland und sucht Takar den Seher auf. Ich bin mir sicher, er kann Euch in dieser Frage weiter helfen."

Capchaos winkte noch ein letztes Mal zu und gab seinem Pferd endgültig die Sporen. In einer Staubwolke verschwand er aus Magentas Blickfeld. Nachdenklich starrte sie ihm nach, während sie ihren Weg wieder aufnahm.

„Brachland. Takar. Das muss ich mir merken."", murmelte sie dabei. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo das ist?"

Pizkol schien zwar immer noch etwas benebelt, nickte jedoch eifrig. „Das ist auf der anderen Seite des großen Meeres in Kalimdor.", erklärte er. „Es gibt da nur ein Problem, das Gebiet wird fast vollständig von der Horde kontrolliert."

„Auch das noch.", stöhnte Magenta und beeilte sich dann, den Anschluss an ihre Mitreisenden zu finden.

-

Loruk Foreststrider wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf von rechts nach links. Die Zöpfe an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes pendelten dabei langsam hin und her und schlugen gegen die gewaltigen Hörner des Tauren. Er schnaubte unwillig.

„Das sind schlechte Neuigkeiten, die du da bringst, Kuray´bin.", sagte Loruk schließlich und ließ seine Hände über die Knochen gleiten, die vor ihm lagen. Sie hatten schon am gestrigen Abend nichts Gutes verheißen und die Zeichen waren nicht besser geworden in den an die fünfzig Versuchen, in denen er sie erneut befragt hatte.

„Das weiß ich.", schnarrte der Troll mit den grünen Haaren. „Die Elfen ham Verdacht geschöpft. Ihre Späher durchkämm´n den ganzen Wald. Wir sollt´n ihre lang´n Ohr´n abschnei´n und endlich mal wieder was Richtiges zum Abendessen koch´n."

„Nein!", keifte Valusha dazwischen und hieb zur Bestärkung ihre Axt in den Türrahmen. „Ich sage, wir ihre Köpfe dann auf den höchsten Pfahl des Lagers. Das soll Ihnen eine Lehre sein."

Kuray´bin sah die ältere Orkfrau zunächst wütend an - wusste er doch, dass ihr Wort mehr Gewicht haben würde als das seine. Doch dann zog sich sein Lächeln in die Breite.

„Wir teil´n.", bot er an. „Du bekommst ihre Köpfe und ich den Rest."

„Schluss jetzt!", mischte sich Senani Thunderheart ein. Die schwarze Taurin stampfte ungeduldig mit ihren schweren Hufen auf den Boden. „Du bist nicht besser als die Elfen, Kuray´bin? Wehrlose im Schlaf überfallen und abschlachten. Was für ein Jäger willst du sein?"

„Einer mit Fleisch im Bauch.", fauchte der Troll und streckte seine langen, schlaksigen Glieder, als wolle er sich auf seine Verbündete stürzen.

„Ruhe!", donnerte Loruk und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Seine Hörner stießen dabei fast an die Decke hölzernen Hütte. Wie alles hier im Splitterholzposten war auch sie in Eile aus dem zusammengebaut, was der Wald ihnen bot. Felle von Tieren hingen an den Wänden, um zusätzlichen Schutz vor der Kälte zu bieten und in der Mitte brannte ein Feuer herunter. Sie war eines der wenigen Gebäude, die den kleinen Vorposten der Horde bildete. Es gab hier nicht viel mehr als die Schlafhütten, um die Krieger zu beherbergen, und einigen Handwerker, die für ihre Ausrüstung zuständig waren. All das war zusammengepfercht in einem Fort aus angespitzten Holzstämmen und wurde von einem einzelnen Wachturm aus kontrolliert.

„Ich werde mir euren Fang erst einmal ansehen.", brummte der Taure weiter. „Erst dann werde ich entscheiden, was mit ihnen geschieht." Er straffte die Schultern und trat aus der Hütte.

Valusha bleckte die grünen Lippen über ihren Hauern. „Nach dir, Troll.", knurrte sie. „Ich habe dich lieber nicht in meinem Rücken."

Kuray´bin kicherte. „Ich glaub nich, dass du was zu befürcht´n hast, Val. Dein Fleisch is sicher zäh wie der Sattel eines Kodotreibers."

„Geht!", unterbrach Senani den aufkommenden Streit. „Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als uns gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen."

Widerwillig folgten die beiden Kontrahenten der Aufforderung der Taurin, offensichtlich immer darauf lauernd, dass der andere einen falschen Schritt machen würde. Senani seufzte innerlich. Die Abgeschiedenheit von der Heimat und die ständige Bedrohung des Postens von außen, hatten keinen günstigen Auswirkungen auf den Frieden in seinem Inneren. Darum war es gut, seine Wut und Anspannung auf einen gemeinsamen Feind konzentrieren zu können. Senani wusste das; doch sie achtete auch alles Lebendige, selbst wen es die Anatomie eins Elfen aufwies, der sie aus brennenden Augen vom sandigen Boden aus anstarrte.

„Nehmt ihnen die Knebel ab.", befahl Loruk. „Wir wollen hören, ob sie uns etwas zu sagen haben."

„Was versprichst du dir davon?", bellte Valusha und stieß einen der Elfen grob mit ihrer Axt in den Rücken. „Sie werden nichts als Lügen verbreiten und mit ihnen die Luft verpesten. Wir sollten sie sofort töten."

„Find ich auch.", stimmte Kuray´bin zu und leckte sich vielsagend die Lippen, während er an einem der Gefangenen schnupperte.

„Sie haben Angst.", grinste er. „Ich rieche es."

„Senani.", sagte Loruk, die Einwürfe der anderen beiden ignorierend. „Sag Kaylisk, wir brauchen heißes Wasser. Du musst dich um die Wunde der Gefangenen kümmern. Danach werden wir sie befragen."

Während Senani davon eilte, um seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten, musterte Loruk die Elfen vor sich genauer. Er konnte an den Spuren auf dem Boden erkennen, dass sie gegen die Fesseln gekämpft hatten. Die Kopfwunde des einen erzählte ihm von der Reaktion der Wachen, die dieses Unterfangen abrupt beendet hatten. Und noch etwas bemerkte Loruk, als er die Fesseln der normalen Wahrnehmung für einen Moment ablegte und sein druidisches Wissen anstrengte, um tiefer zu sehen. Alle drei waren von der Erdmutter auf die eine oder andere Art berührt worden. Er nahm das Kinn des einen Nachtelfen nachdenklich zwischen seine breiten Finger und drehte es so, dass der Elf ihn ansehen musste.

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?", brummte er so leise auf Taurahe, dass der Troll und die Ork ihn nicht hören konnten. „Ihr hättet besser daran getan zu hause zu bleiben, denn diesen Ort werdet ihr nicht mehr lebend verlassen."

Der Blick des Elfen flackerte. Es war nicht möglich, dass er seine Worte verstanden hatte, doch die Bedeutung musste ihm klar sein. Loruk schüttelte sein mächtiges Haupt und sah dem Elfen mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck direkt ins Gesicht. Es war eine Sache, den Feind auf dem Schlachtfeld zu begegnen, eine andere ihn schwach und wehrlos in seiner Mitte zu haben. Valusha würde das ähnlich sehen, denn auch die Orks schätzten die Ehre hoch. Wahrscheinlich würde die jeden der Elfen zu einem Zweikampf um ihr Leben herausfordern, den sie unmöglich gewinnen konnten. Sie waren wie Tiere in einer Falle und ebenso dem Tode bestimmt, denn das war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge.

-

So schnell sie konnte rannte Magenta den dunklen Gang entlang, den die Zwerge auch in diesen Berg geschlagen hatten. Die Stimmen ihrer Gefährten hallten noch von den Wänden wieder, doch war am Ende des Tunnels keine von ihnen zu sehen.

„Die könnten ruhig mal warten.", schnaufte sie zwischen zwei Schritten. „Ist ja nicht so, dass wir es eilig hätten."

„Du solltest mehr trainieren.", stichelte Pizkol, der emsig neben Magenta herhüpfte. „Als Hexenmeister brauchst du Ausdauer."

„Witzig.", fauchte Magenta und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch ein wenig mehr, um den vorlauten Wichtel vielleicht doch noch abzuhängen. Um ein Haar wäre sie deswegen am Ende des Ganges über eine Stufe gestolpert. Sie sprang, strauchelte, wankte vorwärts und bekam im letzten Moment einen kräftigen Ast eines einzeln stehenden Baumes zu fassen.

„Uff.", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sah, wovor sie die unsanfte Kollision bewahrt hatte. Unter ihr gähnte ein Abgrund, dessen Boden nahezu in einer dichten Nebeldecke verschwunden war. Schwülwarme Luft wehte aus der Tiefe hervor gemischt mit dem Geruch von faulendem Wasser, Schlamm und verwesenden Pflanzen.

„Das muss das Sumpfland sein.", stellte sie fest.

„Sehr scharfsinnig.", frotzelte Pizkol. „Wie _bist_ du nur darauf gekommen."

Magenta verdrehte die Augen, zog es aber vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Stattdessen raffte sie lieber die Röcke zusammen, um endlich wieder Anschluss an die anderen zu bekommen, die schon wieder das Ende des nächsten Tunnels erreicht hatten. Sie hatte jedoch Glück, denn die anderen schienen endlich Ein einsehen zu haben und waren kurz nach dem Verlassen des Ganges stehen geblieben.

„Ist ja nett, dass ihr mal wartet.", meckerte Magenta und strich sich die Strähnen aus den Augen.

„Och, das war nicht unsere Idee.", antwortete Schakal und machte eine Handbewegung nach vorne. Magentas blick folgte der Geste und erblickte ein großes, grünes Hindernis. Mehr als ein Dutzend Orks hatte sich auf der Mitte des Weges postiert und war ganz offensichtlich auf Streits aus.

Magenta kannte Orks bis dahin nur aus Büchern und sie war erstaunt, wie gut die Schreiber und Zeichner ihr Wissen doch wiedergegeben hatten, denn eigentlich sahen diese Kreaturen nicht aus, als würden sie sich sehr lange beobachten lassen. Sie waren nur wenig größer als ein normaler Mann, dafür aber etwa doppelt so breit. Ihre feste, grüne Haut schien fast lederartig, aus ihren Mündern ragten gelbe Stosszähne in alle möglichen Richtungen und in ihren prankenartigen Händen hielten sie schwere Kriegsäxte und Streitkolben. Einen ganzen Haufen dieser Kreaturen vor sich zu haben war in etwa, als würde man in die Mündung einer geladenen Kanone schauen.

„Was machen wir jetzt.", flüsterte Magenta. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden Fronten schien mit jeder Sekunde zu wachsen.

„Wir kämpfen natürlich.", erwiderte Bladewarrior in einem Ton, als hätte sie etwas sehr Dummes gefragt.

Tatsächlich schien es keinen anderen Weg aus dieser Misere zu geben. Beide Seiten waren sich im Klaren, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde. Die Orks begannen, rhythmisch mit ihren Waffen gegen ihre Schilde zu schlagen, und es klang, als würden sie damit irgendwelche alten Kriegsgötter erwecken wollen. Emmanuelle formte bereits einen Feuerball in ihren Händen, Bladewarrior packte sein Schwert fester, Abumoaham ließ die Temperatur um sie herum um einige Grade sinken, während die Energie eines Frostblitzes zwischen seinen Fingern spielte und Schakal träufelte noch etwas, vom dem Magenta annahm, dass es Gift war, auf seinen Dolch. Alles war also bereit für die große Schlacht...als plötzlich ein markerschütterndes Brüllen die Erde erbeben ließ. Erschrocken hielten die Freunde sich die Ohren zu, während die Orks mit einem Mal eher einen aufgescheuchten Hühnerhaufen, denn einer Armee glichen. Etwas brüllte erneut.

„Was zum Nether ist das?", wollte Magenta wissen, als sich die Antwort schon wie ein zu groß geratener Falke vom Himmel stürzte.

Feuer hüllte die Orks ein, die schreiend in alle Richtungen davon liefen. Rote Schuppen glänzten im dunstigen Sonnenlicht, Klauen wirbelten durch die Gegend, große Schwingen fegten die Freunde von den Füßen und gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Reichweite eines stachelbewehrten Schwanzes.

„Drache!", rief Abumoaham. „Lauft!"

Das musste er seinen Gefährten nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen rannten die fünf Abenteurer auf den rettenden Tunneleingang auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht zu. Die Orks hatten inzwischen begonnen, sich gegen den roten Drachen zur Wehr zu setzen, doch es blieb keine Zeit um zu sehen, wie erfolgreich sie damit wohl sein würden. Der Gang fiel steil ab und schon bald verschluckte die Architektur die Geräusche vom Wüten des Drachen, so dass nur noch ein dumpfer Widerhall davon den Berg erzittern ließ. Erschöpft ließ die Gruppe sich zu Boden sinken.

„Wir besser hier bleiben, bis Drache verschwunden.", murmelte Abumoaham und blickte sorgenvoll zum Eingang des Tunnels zurück. „Tunnel zu klein, aber Drache sehr wütend."

„Kein Wunder.", schnaufte Emmanuelle und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Feldflasche. „Habt ihr gesehen? Das war ein roter Drache. Kein Wunder, dass der stinkig auf die Orks war."

„Wieso?", fragte Magenta verständnislos nach. Immerhin schien ihr ein Drache nicht dazu angetan, auf irgendjemand nicht...nun _stinkig_ zu sein.

„Na weil die Dragonmaw-Orks irgendwann mal meinten, dass es ne tolle Idee wäre, auf Drachen durch die Welt zu reiten.", erklärte Emmanuelle breitwillig. „Ist schon ne Weile her, aber damals hatten die Orks die Königin der roten Drachen gefangen und zwangen sie und all ihre Brut in ihren Dienst. Die Königin wurde jedoch befreit und seit dem behalten die Orks des Dragonmaw-Clans stets den Himmel im Auge, falls einer von Alexstraszas Nachkommen versucht, ihnen die hässlichen Köpfe abzubeißen."

„Dann können wir ja von Glück sagen, dass er nicht versucht hat, unsere Köpfe abzubeißen.", murmelte Magenta und wartete ebenso ungeduldig wie alle anderen ab, dass das Fauchen und Toben des Drachen vor dem Tunnel endlich ein Ende fand.

-

Abbefaria schluckte ein paar Mal, als ihm der Knebel entfernt wurde. Er hätte viel dafür getan, jetzt einen Schluck Wasser zu bekommen. Allerdings hatten sie im Moment weitaus größere Probleme als nur das trockene Gefühl in seinem Mund. Sie befanden sich mitten in einem Lager der Horde und wenn er das, was der massige Taure vorhin vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, richtig interpretierte, würden sie es schwerlich wieder verlassen dürfen.

„Nimm deine Finger weg!", fauchte Easygoing die Taurin an, die versuchte die Wunde an seiner Stirn auszuwaschen. Sie schnaubte unwillig und streckte ihm unerschrocken die schwarze Schnauze mit den zwei weißen Streifen entgegen.

„Maha me na!"(1), sagte sie und fuhr noch energischer fort, mit dem Tuch in ihrer Hand an Easygoings Stirn herumzuwischen. Der ehemals weiße Stoff war inzwischen rot verfärbt ebenso wie das heiße Wasser, das in einer Schüssel zwischen ihre Hufen dampfte.

Ein weiblicher Ork hatte neben den Gefangenen Stellung bezogen; anders konnte man ihre Haltung auf jeden Fall nicht interpretieren. Die muskulösen Armen spannten sich unter glatter, grüner Haut und straften die graue Farbe ihrer Haarzotteln Lügen, wenn diese von Alter sprachen. Sie knurrte und murrte die ganze Zeit über vor sich hin und es war unübersehbar, dass sie ihre scharfe Axt am liebsten gebraucht hätte, um den Nachtelfen den Schädel zu spalten. Lauernd überwachte sie jede noch so kleine Bewegung.

„Sei vorsichtig, Easy.", warnte Abbefaria halblaut. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses grüne Scheusal noch lange ihre Wut im Zaum halten kann."

„So lange dieser Troll sich von mir fernhält, soll mir das recht sein.", brummte Easygoing und hielt nun endlich still, damit seine Wunde versorgt werden konnte.

Der Troll, aus dessen Mund lange, nach oben gebogene Hauer an seiner krummen Nase vorbei ragten, wäre, wenn er sich vollends aufgerichtet hätte, bestimmt ebenso groß wie Easygoing gewesen wäre. Er stand jedoch stets leicht gebückt oder ließ sich halb auf dem Boden nieder, wodurch er stets so wirkte, als sei er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Sprung.

Ganz anders hingegen die Tauren, die sich bedächtig bewegten und dabei eine Ruhe und Würde ausstrahlten, die ihre Ähnlichkeit zu den Kühen, die Abbefaria schon einmal auf einer Abbildung in einem Buch gesehen hatte, nahezu vergessen ließen. Sie hatten Hufe anstelle von Füßen, ihr Körper war von kurzem Fell bedeckt und an ihrer Kehrseite baumelte ein langer, dünner Schwanz, der in einer behaarten Spitze auslief. Mächtige Hörner standen wehrhaft von beiden Seiten des Kopfes ab und der männliche der beiden hatte einen Ring in seiner breiten Nase und sein langer Bart war ebenso wie seine Haare zu Zöpfen geflochten.

„Taka!"(2), sagte er zu der Taurin, die daraufhin Tuch und Schüssel nahm und beides zur Seite stellte.

Der Taure kam auf die drei Nachtelfen zu. Er musterte jeden von ihnen sorgfältig und fragte dann langsam: „Sternenkinder hier. Warum?"

„Wir…", begann Ceredrian und stockte dann. „Wir suchen Medizin für die Furbolgs. Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr hier seid. Wir haben den Kampf nicht gesucht."

„Eben!", mischte Easygoing sich wütend ein. „Ihr habt uns heimtückisch überfallen. Lasst mich frei und ich werde euch zeigen…" Der Rest seines Satzes ging in einem Schmerzenslaut unter, als die Ork ihn mit der Faust brutal ins Gesicht schlug.

„T´al me muk zoka, Ch´ak a Kel."(3), zischte sie drohend. „T´al me…"

„Valusha!", donnerte der Taure und machte eine herrische Geste in Richtung der Ork. Nur widerwillig ließ sie daraufhin Easygoing wieder los, dessen Wunde erneut angefangen hatte zu bluten.

„Wie sollen wir denn das erklären.", stöhnte Abbefaria. „Sie verstehen ja fast nichts von dem, was wir sagen. Da hilft uns selbst Ceredrians flinke Zunge nicht weiter."

„Wie wär´s, wenn du´s ihnen vorspielst.", schlug Easygoing sarkastisch vor.

„Das wäre einen Versuch wert.", murmelte Ceredrian. Mit einigen Mühen erhob er. Sofort waren mehrere Waffen auf ihn gerichtet und die Ork fauchte kampfbereit, während der Troll aus dem Nichts ein großes, krummes Messer zückte. Ceredrian ignorierte diese Tatsache so gut es ging, und wandte sich direkt an den Tauren, der offensichtlich der Anführer dieser Bande war.

„Bitte, ich brauche meine Hände.", sagte er langsam und deutlich und drehte sich halb um, damit man die Fesseln auf seinem Rücken erkennen konnte. Ein wenig hilflos bewegte er die Arme hin und her um zu zeigen, was er meinte.

Ein wenig ratlos sah der Taure ihn an, bis ihm die Taurin etwas zuflüsterte. Nach einiger Diskussion, in die sich auch die weiteren Anwesenden einmischten, trat die Traurin schließlich vor und löste Ceredrians Fesseln.

„Ich danke Euch.", sagte Ceredrian und deutete langsam eine Verbeugung an. Er wusste, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte, würde das wahrscheinlich ihr aller Todesurteil sein. Die Taurin lächelte leicht und machte eine ermutigende Geste. Der weißhaarige Elf räusperte sich, überlegte kurz und begann

„Die Furbolgs", sagte er und ahmte eines der bärenartigen Wesen mit ihrem schaukelnden Gang nach, „sind krank." Ceredrian hielt sich die Hand an den Bauch und stöhnte, als sei ihm schlecht. Er musste die Prozedur ein paar Mal wieder holen, bis seine Zuhörer begriffen hatten, worum es ging. Dann jedoch winkte der große Taure ihm fortzufahren.

„Wir", erklärte Ceredrian somit weiter und deutete zunächst auf seine Freunde und dann auf sich. „sind auf der Suche", er legte die Hand in einer suchenden Geste über die Augen, „nach einer Medizin."

Im nächsten Augenblick passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Ceredrian hatte es offensichtlich für eine gute Idee gehalten, das Wort Medizin mit einem Heilspruch zu untermalen. In dem Moment, wo er begann, das heilige Licht zu beschwören, stürzte der Troll vorwärts, warf ihn zu Boden und drückte die Klinge an seine Kehle. Damit behinderte er jedoch die Ork, die ebenfalls vorgeschnellt war und mit ihrer Axt ausgeholt hatte. Die Axt traf nun jedoch nicht mehr den unglückseligen Ceredrian, sondern rasierte dem Troll stattdessen eine zwei Zenzimeter kurze Glatze.

Erstaunt fühlte der Troll über seinen Kopf und machte ob der luftigen Leere einen reichlich dünn klingenden Laut. Mit der Erkenntnis, so eben seines gesamten Kopfschmucks verlustig gegangen zu sein, sprang er dann wütend auf und fing an, auf die Ork einzubrüllen. Die antwortete nicht minder laut und so konnte man bald sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen. Mehrere Ork-Wachen stürmten herbei und wollten sich schon auf den Troll stürzen, als ein zweiter Troll zwischen sie und seinen skalpierten Freund stürmte. Er drei führte große Wölfe an dicken Lederleinen und drohte offensichtlich damit, diese auf die Orks zu hetzen. Die Tiere bellten und jaulten und fletschten die Zähne, was wiederum die seltsamen Reittiere erschreckte, die - halb Löwe, halb Fledermaus - auf einigen Stämmen ganz in der Nähe angeleint waren. Fauchend und wild mit den ledrigen Schwingen schlagend versuchten sie, sich nun ihrerseits auf die Wölfe zu stürzen und sie mit ihren Skorpionschwänzen zu durchbohren.

„Schnell!", rief Ceredrian seinen beiden Freunden zu. „Verwandelt euch!"

Er musste Abbefaria und Easygoing nicht zweimal erklären, was er damit meinte. Binnen Sekunden waren aus den zwei gefesselten Nachtelfen, zwei geschmeidige Raubkatzen geworden, die sich ohne große Mühe aus den lästigen Fesseln herauswanden. Mit großen Sprüngen setzten sie ihrem Freund nach, der bereits an einer der hölzernen Befestigungen angekommen war.

„Verdammt, es ist zu hoch.", stellte er entsetzt fest, als seine Finger wieder und wieder an den senkrechten Stämmen abglitten. „Ihr müsst ohne mich fliehen."

Die beiden Katzen fauchten ihm unisono zu, er solle nicht so einen Blödsinn erzählen, als ein urtümliches Brüllen die Welt erzittern ließ. Wie vom Donner gerührt fuhren die drei Nachtelfen herum und erstarrten. Mit weit aufgerissenem Rachen und schier endlosen Reihen messerscharfer, weißer Zähne stand dort der wohl größte Bär vor ihnen, den sie je gesehen hatten. Das Tier war ein wahres Monster, das durch die Hörner an seinem Kopf nur noch wilder und gefährlicher wirkte.

Der Bär richtete sich auf, seine monströsen Pranken mit den unterarmlangen Klauen fegten durch die Luft und trafen einen jungen Baum, der krachend gegen die Palisaden stürzte. Wieder brüllte der Bär und machte einen kleinen, für die Größe des Tiers geradezu lächerlichen, kleinen Hüpfer. Easygoing fauchte angriffslustig und wollte sich schon auf den Angreifer stürzen, als Abbefaria ihn mit einem warnenden Laut zurückhielt. Aufgrund der wenigen Zeit, die ihm zu Verfügung stand, sprang er kurzerhand auf den umgestürzten Baum, der bei näherem Hinsehen eine perfekte Leiter über die hölzerne Barrikade bildete. Der Bär hinter ihnen brüllte noch einmal und ließ das Holz unter ihnen vibrieren, während seine Tatzen den Boden an der Stelle aufwühlten, wo die drei Nachtelfen so eben noch gestanden hatten. In Windeseile kletterten die drei Freunde an dem Baum hinauf und ließen sich auf der anderen Seite auf den weichen Waldboden fallen. Ein Splittern und Bersten zeugte davon, was mit ihrer Fluchthilfe auf der Innenseite der Holzwand geschah. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen rannten die drei in den Wald hinein und wurden erst wieder langsamer, als das Lager der Horde schon weit hinter ihnen verschwunden war. Erst dort verwandelten Easygoing und Abbefaria sich zurück.

„Das hätte verdammt ins Auge gehen können.", raunzte Easygoing sogleich seinen Cousin an. „Einen Zauber zu wirken mitten vor…ich GLAUBE das einfach nicht. Wie kann man nur so beschränkt sein."

„Vielleicht ebenso beschränkt, wie du, wenn du als mickrige Katze einen Bären angreifen willst.", warf Abbefaria ein. Auch sein Blut pochte noch gegen seine Schläfen und er fühlte wie die Angst sich langsam in wilde Hochstimmung wandelte. „Außerdem sind wir doch entkommen, was willst du denn noch?"

„Ich will, dass dieser Kerl endlich mal überlegt, was er tut.", schnaubte Easygoing. damit drehte er seine beiden Gefährten den Rücken zu und trabte in den Wald davon.

„Ist er nicht süß, wenn er sich Sorgen macht.", flachste Ceredrian. „Aber das mit dem Zaubern war wirklich keine sehr gute Idee. Schon komisch, dass wir da überhaupt lebend wieder herausgekommen sind."

„Manchmal muss man eben Glück haben.", brummte Abbefaria, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, das mehr als nur Glück dahinter steckte. Und es gab noch jemanden, der dieser Meinung war…

„Du hast sie gehen lassen.", sagte Senani leise auf Taurahe zu Loruk, der wieder in seiner Hütte saß und einen Bericht darüber verfasste, was heute im Splitterholzposten passiert war. Man wollte Meldung in Oggrimmar, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches geschah.

„Habe ich das?", fragte er ebenso leise wie unbeteiligt zurück.

„Ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist.", schnaufte Senani mit unterdrücktem Ärger. „Die Orks und die Trolle magst du vielleicht täuschen, aber von allein wären die Elfen nie über die Palisaden gekommen. Sie sind unsere _Feinde_."

Loruk hielt für einen Moment in seinem Bericht inne und seine gütigen Augen ruhten auf der jungen Taurin, die im Vergleich mit ihm nicht viel mehr als ein Kalb war.

„Unser Volk", erklärte er ruhig, „mag durch die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit den Orks verpflichtet sein. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich eine Ungerechtigkeit hinnehmen muss, wenn ich sie verhindern kann."

Senani seufzte und sah hinaus vor die Hütte, wo die orkischen Wachen damit beschäftigt waren, die Trümmer des Ausbruchs beiseite zu räumen,

„Sie waren nicht böse, nicht wahr?", fragte sie noch einmal.

„Nein, das waren sie nicht.", lautete die Antwort.

-

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, doch irgendwann schien der rote Drache seines Spiels mit den Orks müde geworden zu sein. Man hörte zwar, wie er kurz in den Gang schnüffelte, in dem sich Magenta und ihre Freunde befanden, doch offensichtlich zog er es vor, sich wieder in sein Zuhause zurückzuziehen. Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang nichts mehr von der großen Echse gehört hatten, setzten die Freunde ihren Weg über einen schmalen, gewundenen Pfad und durch einen weiteren Tunnel fort, bis sie schließlich den Fuß des gewaltigen Bergmassivs von Dun Algaz erreichten.

So weit Magenta sehen konnte - was bei der diesigen Feuchtigkeit der Luft nicht allzu weit war - fiel ihr Blick auf braungrünen, morastigen Sumpf, dessen einzige, höhere Vegetation aus knorrigen Trauerweisen bestand, die ihre Wurzeln tief und weit verzweigt in den schlammigen Boden gegraben hatten. Grillen zirpten unsichtbar am Wegesrand und aus dem Uferschlamm eines kleinen Wasserlaufs starrten Magenta die hungrigen, gelben Augen eines Krokilisken an. Sicherheitshalber machte sie einen großen Bogen um das Tier, nur um kurz darauf bis zu den Knien in einem anderen Morastloch zu stecken. Kaum hatte sie sich daraus befreit, kamen die Moskitos. Tausende von kleinen Stechmücken, die offensichtlich auf niemand anderen gewartet hatten, um sich endlich einmal richtig satt zu fressen. Nach etwa dreihundert Metern querfeldein im Sumpfland hatte Magenta somit das Sumpfland gehörig satt.

„Es ist nass, es ist eklig und es stinkt.", maulte sie. „Wo in drei Teufels Namen wollen wir eigentlich hin? Ich meine, dahinten war ein WEG. Mit festem Boden und so. Ich verstehe nicht, was an dem so falsch gewesen sein soll."

„Wir suchen Bisamwurzel.", antwortete Abumoaham. „Bisamwurzel wachsen an großem Wasserfall an Steinwerkdamm."

„Und wo ist das?", nörgelte Magenta weiter.

„Hier irgendwo.", war die nicht sehr befriedigende Antwort und so blieb Magenta nichts anderes übrige, als dem Rest der Gruppe hinterher zu laufen und zu hoffen, dass sich irgendwann einmal dieses dämliche Gestrüpp, dass sie suchten, zeigen würde.

Sie krochen also durch Gebüsche, robbten durch Gräben, schwammen durch kleine Tümpel, warteten auf Abumoaham, der irgendwelche „Lebenswurzeln" ausgraben musste, liefen Sumpfgras platt, patschten durch noch mehr Wasser, erklommen endlich so was wie trockenes Land, warteten auf Abumoaham, der sich über ein „Königsblut" freute, machten einen großen Bogen um eine Gruppe roter Drachenwelpen, die unter dem strengen Blick eines älteren Drachen versuchten nasses Sumpfholz in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, zischten Abumoaham zu, dass er verrückt sei, weil er in Sichtweite des Drachen unbedingt eine „Wilddornrose" ernten musste, holten Emmanuelle aus einem Schlammloch, in dem sie bis zum Hals stecken geblieben war, retteten Schakal aus dem selben Loch, weil er vor lauter Lachen ebenfalls hineingefallen war und erreichten schließlich nach Stunden einen weiteren, befestigten Weg.

„Endlich.", seufzte Magenta und kippte zunächst einmal das Wasser aus ihren Stiefeln. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir müssten ewig weiter durch diesen Sumpf waten."

„Was hast du erwartet im _Sumpf_land.", bemerkte Schakal leicht angesäuert. Er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, den Morast aus seinem Bart zu kämmen. „Aber so langsam könnte das wirklich mal ein Ende haben damit."

„Wir bald da.", beruhigte Abumoaham die beiden. „Wir nur noch…"

„Zur Hilfe!", gellte ein Schrei in seine Erklärung. Der Magier stutzte und man sah, wie er mit den Augen die Mitglieder der Gruppe abzählte. Es waren aber alle da.

„Lass los du Biest!", wiederholte die Stimme und jetzt wurde auch deutlich, dass sich der - oder besser gesagt _die _- Rufende hinter einem kleinen Hügel am Rande des Weges befinden musste. Eilig erstürmten die Helden die Anhöhe und wurden Zeuge einer sehr eigenartigen Szene. Eine resolute, ältere Zwergendame mit resolutem, roten Kleid und resoluter, blonder Hochsteckfrisur versuchte gerade ein Tauziehen zu gewinnen mit…

„Einem Haufen Schleim?", fragte Magenta erstaunt.

Der Schleim schien ganz offensichtlich über einen höchst eigenen Geschmack zu verfügen, denn er hatte sich die knallgrüne Handtasche der Zwergin als Beute auserkoren und zog mit Hilfe von Dutzenden von kleinen Schleimtentakeln daran. Die Zwergin hingegen schien nicht gewillt, ihre Habe so einfach herzugeben und zog ihrerseits zurück, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte den Schleim mit einem Spazierstock zu verprügeln. Das wurde dem Schleim nun anscheinend zu bunt. Er streckte einen gewaltigen Tentakel aus, entriss der Zwergin ihren Stock und verschluckte ihn. Entsetzt ließ die Zwergin nun auch ihre Handtasche fahren und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht. Der Schleim hingegen zog siegessicher von dannen, während die Handtasche in seinem Inneren versank.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen.", sagte Bladewarrior sofort und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Alte Damen angreifen war nichts, was man einem Schleim einfach so durchgehen lassen konnte.

„Danke.", sagte die Zwergin, die sich als Sida vorstellte. „Ich war gerade bei meinem wöchentlichen Besuch an Ironbeards Grabmal, als dieser schreckliche Schleim mich angriff und mir meine Tasche entreißen wollte. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, welcher von ihnen es war."

„Soll das heißen, es gibt noch mehr davon?", wollte Emmanuelle wissen.

„Leider ja.", bestätigte Sida. „Ach ich bitte Euch, bringt mir meine Tasche wieder."

Tatsächlich schienen die Schleime sich einer durchaus guten Gesundheit zu erfreuen. Und zu tun hatten sie offensichtlich auch nicht sehr viel, denn es gab eine ganze Menge von ihnen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal.", rief Abumoaham fröhlich und schickte den ersten der Schleime in einen Tiefkühlschlaf. Bladewarrior hieb einmal auf den gefrorenen Brocken ein und er brach in tausend Stücke. Zum Vorschein kamen aber nur ein paar abgebrochene Pfeile.

„Dann eben der nächste.", war Emmanuelle zuversichtlich und verdampfte einen Schleim kurzerhand, so dass nur ein paar Knochen übrig blieben, die der Schleim irgendwo aufgelesen hatte.

„Wie wär´s mit dem hier.", meinte Schakal und stieß seinen Dolch mitten in den Schleim. Er versank bis zum Ellenbogen darin. Schnell kam ihm Emmanuelle zur Hilfe und verdampfte diesen Schleim ebenfalls. Ein lebloser Schädel rollte ihnen vor die Füße.

„Also schön, dann eben mit Gewalt.", schimpfte die Gnomin und fing an, alles was ihr an Schleim vor die Augen kam in einem Flammenmeer zu verdampfen. Es war ein Glück, dass sie Landschaft so feucht war, sonst hätte wahrscheinlich ernsthafte Waldbrandgefahr bestanden. Abumoaham hingegen bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften, die Schleime in Eis zu verwandeln, während Bladewarrior und Schakal für das Zertrümmern der gefrorenen Monster zuständig waren.

Magenta hingegen hielt diese ganze Sucherei für ziemlich sinnlos, da es tausende von diesen Schleimmonstern zu geben schien und eines aussah wie das andere. Amüsiert betrachtete sie die Versuche der anderen, die Handtasche der Zwergin zu finden. Ein Zupfen an ihrem Gürtel erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist…", begann sie eine Frage, doch der Rest blieb ihr buchstäblich im Halse stecken. Direkt neben ihr saß oder hockte oder wie auch immer eines dieser Schleimmonster und lutschte höchst interessiert an ihrem Zauberstab.

„Hey!", protestierte sie schwach, als der Holzstab auch schon mit einem leisen Plopp in der wabbeligen Masse verschwand.

„Ich glaube, wir haben den Dieb gefunden.", stellte Pizkol fest. „Na los, zeig´s ihm."

Magenta starrte den hungrigen Schleim böse an. Dann begann sie, die Formel für einen Schattenblitz zu rezitieren. Eine Kugel aus reiner Dunkelheit bildete sich zwischen ihren Händen und als sie groß genug war, schleuderte die junge Hexerin sie auf den Schleim. Der Teil, wo sie das Monster traf, glühte in einem ungesunden Violett auf und klatschte als tote, unansehnliche Masse zu Boden. Der Schleim zitterte vor Empörung und ein langer, dünner Tentakel schnellte aus der Masse hervor und hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf Magentas Wange.

„Au!", schrie sie überrascht auf. „Das Ding beißt. Na warte."

Wenn dem Schleim mit Schatten nicht beizukommen war, dann würde sie es eben verbrennen. Eilig webte sie den Spruch für einen Feuerbrand zusammen und warf ihn über den Schleim. Das Ungeheuer kreischte, als eine Flamme über seine Oberfläche hinweg züngelte. Emmanuelle, die das beobachtet hatte, gesellte sich neugierig zu Magenta.

„Nicht sehr effektiv.", stellte sie prompt fest. „Du hast ja gerade mal die Hälfte des Schleims verdampft. Soll ich mal?"

Doch Magenta machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Ihre Wange brannte immer noch und wenn sie diesem Monster etwas nicht gönnte, dann war es ein schneller Tod. Sie wollte Rache.

„Lass nur.", sagte sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich will sehen, wie es leidet."

„Richtige Einstellung.", applaudierte Pizkol, während Emmanuelle nur kopfschüttelnd daneben stand.

Der Schleim blubberte und zischte. Immer wieder liefen Flammen über seine Masse, die dabei stetig schrumpfte. Ein immer dünner werdendes Wimmern lag in der Luft, bis schließlich nicht mehr als eine dampfende Pfütze übrig blieb, in der eine grüne Handtasche lag.

„Ich glaube, so was nennt man Brühschleim.", bemerkte Schakal trocken. „Alle Achtung."

Sida war hingegen weniger begeistert. Sie musterte die Tasche, an der immer noch Schleimreste klebten voller Abscheu.

„Wisst ihr was.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich schenke Euch die Tasche. Eine junge Frau wie Ihr hat doch sicherlich Verwendung für eine schöne Handtasche. Und ich lasse mir einfach eine neue machen. Also nichts für ungut, und lasst euch nicht von den Sumpfmonstern beißen."

Ungläubig sahen die Fünf der Zwergin nach, die schon bald ein verschwindender, roter Punkt am Horizont war.

„Wir haben jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit umsonst nach der Tasche gesucht, oder?", murmelte Schakal.

„Ich fürchte doch.", antwortete Magenta und starrte auf das schleimbedeckte Scheusal von einer Tasche.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", grummelte der Zwerg noch einmal und die Abenteurer machten sich weiter auf die Suche nach der Bisamwurzel.

Glücklicherweise fanden sich weiter die Straße entlang ein paar Zwerge, die ihnen mitteilten, dass sie sich auf dem völlig falschen Weg befanden und der Steinwerkdamm sich ganz in der Nähe von Grim Batol, der Heimat der roten Drachen befand.

„Erinner mich bitte daran, dass das das letzte Mal ist, dass ich auf Abumoaham höre, wenn es um Richtungsangaben geht.", zischte Magenta ihrem Wichtel zu. „Er ist ja sonst wirklich kein schlechter Kerl, aber als Pfadfinder hat er auf jeden Fall versagt."

Zu Magentas großer Erleichterung war Abumoahams Tasche bereits prall gefüllt mit allerlei Kräutern, so dass sie ohne größere Aufenthalte durch den Sumpf kamen und etwa drei Stunden später tatsächlich an einem großen Wasserfall standen. Zwei glitzernde Kaskaden rauschten nebeneinander in einen breiten, flachen See und in ihrer Mitte wuchs die so lange gesuchte Bisam-Wurzel. Sie ragte wie ein großer, verrotteter Ast mitten aus dem tosenden Wasser heraus. Der Magier nahm ein kleines, silbernes Messer, schabte eine Probe von der Wurzel ab und verkündete dann: „So, wir fertig. Wir können Rückweg."

„Wie jetzt, Rückweg.", wollte Magenta wissen. „Das war nun alles?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Abumoaham glücklich. „Jetzt wir gehen nach Stormwind um zu bringen ersten Teil zu Meister Zardeth."

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst.", stöhnte Magenta. „Ich lauf doch jetzt nicht den ganzen Weg zurück nach Stormwind. Da sind wir ja Tage unterwegs. Zumal es demnächst schon dunkel wird."

„Wir könnten uns stattdessen aufmachen ins Brachland.", warf Pizkol unschuldig ein. „Von hier aus ist es nicht mehr weit bis zur Hafenstadt Menethil. Von dort könnten wir mit einem Schiff nach Kalimdor fahren."

„Wie weit ist _nicht weit_.", fragte Magenta misstrauisch nach.

„Naja, wir müssten natürlich ans andere Ende des Sumpflandes.", gab Pizkol zögerlich zu. „Und zwar ganz ans andere Ende."

„Das heißt ich habe jetzt die Wahl, den ganzen langen Weg mit dieser Truppe wieder zurückzulaufen oder mich alleine durch Tonnen von Schlamm, Wasser und Grünpflanzen zu schlagen…"

„Aber wir nicht müssen laufen.", sagte Abumoaham. „Ich gelernt Zauber, was bringen in Nullkommanichts nach Stormwind. Du sehen?"

Der Magier kramte ein paar Plättchen aus seiner Tasche. Er warf sie in einem für Magenta nicht erkennbaren Muster auf den Fußboden, murmelte einige Worte dazu und vor ihren staunenden Augen erwuchs aus dem Boden ein Portal. Durch den schimmernden, magischen Kreis konnte man das freundliche Stormwind erkennen, wie es im warmen Sonnenschein dalag und zu winken schien, während Magentas Schuhe sich langsam wieder mit Morastwasser füllten. Schon waren Emmanuelle, Bladewarrior und Schakal durch das Tor getreten und ihren Blicken entschwunden.

„Du kommen?", fragte Abumoaham. „Zauber nicht halten ewig und wir dich vermissen werden." Damit trat auch er durch den schimmernden Kreis.

Eine große Kröte quakte Magenta an und ihre goldenen Augen schienen spöttisch zu glitzern. Das Summen der Insekten wurde lauter und in der Ferne konnte Magenta einen Krokilisken in Wasser platschen hören. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn sie versuchte sich nachts alleine durch diese Wasserlandschaft zu schlagen.

„Ach Verdammt.", fluchte sie und trat ebenfalls durch das Tor.

Alles in Magentas Kopf drehte sich und als es anhielt, erwuchs es zu einem Raum, in dem mehrere Magier die Ankömmlinge streng musterten. Es mussten Magier sein, denn sie trugen teure Roben, murmelten geheimnisvolle Dinge und aus den hohen Fenstern konnte man erkennen, dass sie sich in einem Turm befanden. Eine gewaltiges, grün schimmernden Portal war zu beiden Seiten des Turm errichtet wurden und Magenta sah gerade noch, wie Abumoaham dem einen von ihnen zu strebte. Kurz darauf war er darin verschwunden.

„Na das kann ich auch.", stellte Magenta fest und trat ebenfalls durch eines der Tore. Es passierte überhaupt nichts.

Die Magierin, die neben dem Portal stand lächelte spöttisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr die geistige Schärfe besitzt, um die Natur von Portalmagie zu verstehen."

Verärgert drehte Magenta sich um und lief hinüber zu dem anderen Tor. Sie kreuzte vorsichtshalber die Finger, schloss die Augen und trat hindurch. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete blickte sie in einen gewundenen Gang, der mit edlem blau und gold gewirktem Teppich ausgelegt war und spiralförmig nach unten führte. Von dort konnte sie die Stimmen der anderen hören.

„Kommt mir das eigentlich nur so vor, oder bin ich immer die Letzte?", schimpfte Magenta leise vor sich hin, während sie den Gang hinunter stieg. „Und woher zum Teufel haben die alle gewusst, welches das richtige Tor ist?"

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie einfach das genommen, was sie direkt vor ihrer Nase hatten.". versuchte Pizkol seine Meisterin zu beruhigen. „Magier kochen doch auch bloß mit Wasser."

„Man hofft es zumindest.", murmelte Magenta und trat hinaus in den hellen Sonnenschein.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie tatsächlich im Magierviertel von Stormwind angekommen. Man kam ob der späten Stunde überein, erst am nächsten Morgen weiter zu reisen.

„Duskwood.", ließ Magenta den Namen ihres Reiseziels auf der Zunge zergehen, während sie sie sich in der Gaststube des Geschlachteten Lamms ein Abendbrot genehmigte. „Hört sich zumindest so an, als würde es dort keinen Sumpf geben."

„Sumpf?", überlegte Pizkol. „Nein, ich glaube einen Sumpf gibt es dort nicht."

„Du verschweigst mir doch was.", mutmaßte Magenta.

„Ich? Nein, wie käme ich dazu.", empörte sich Pizkol scheinheilig. „Nebenbei hast du Abumoahams Gesicht gesehen, als Meister Zardeth ihm sagte, er können sich die Wurzel wo hinstecken, wenn er nicht auch den zweiten Teil der Bestellung brächte."

„Mhm.", grinste Magenta, den Mund voller Brot. „Iff fonnfe mif eif Läfeln nift verfeifen"

„Iss auf.", wies Pizkol sie augenrollend zurecht. „Meister Gakin erwartet uns noch zu einem Gespräch."

Der dunkle Hexenmeisterlehrer erwartete seine Schülerin bereits in seiner von Fackeln erleuchteten Studierstube. „Ah, Magenta. Setz Euch, Kind."

Er reichte ihr zunächst ein paar Bücher, aus denen sie ein paar neue Zaubersprüche auswendig lernen sollte. Während Magenta nun also mit stummen Lippenbewegungen lernte, wie man zum Beispiel ein Geisterauge beschwor, um damit Gegenden auszukundschaften, in die man sich selber nicht unbedingt begeben wollte oder konnte, saß ihr Lehrer in seinem Studierstuhl und starrte vor sich hin. Die Stunden verstrichen und Magenta gähnte immer häufiger, doch als sie sich schließlich verabschieden wollte, bat Gakin Dunkelbinder sie zu warten.

„Ich habe gehört.", begann er. „Dass Ihr Euch für eine Sukkubus interessiert."

Magenta bejahte vorsichtig.

„Nun, dazu solltet ihr Einiges wissen.", fuhr ihr Lehrer fort. „Eine Sukkubus ist eine Kreatur mit unglaublichen geistigen Mächten, ein Verschlinger der Seelen und Zerstörer von Herzen. Sie ist durch und durch böse und kann sich schwache Geister zu Diensten machen. Und eine Sukkubus kann nur beschworen werden, wenn man ihn mit einem Gegenstand ködert, der große Hingabe und Liebe bedeutet."

„Was für ein Gegenstand könnte das sein?", fragte Magenta interessiert nach.

„Das herauszufinden, überlasse ich Euch.", lächelte Gakin Dunkelbinder geheimnisvoll. „Man hat Euch ja schon den einen oder anderen Hinweis gegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet diese Aufgabe meistern."

„Ich danke Euch, Meister.", murmelte Magenta in einer Verbeugung, wenngleich sie sich auch nicht ganz sicher war, ob ihr Lehrer diesen letzten Satz wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kleine Übersetungshilfe:

(1) Etwa: Hindere mich nicht!

(2) Danke!

(3) Gib mir einen Grund, Elf. (Schimpfwort)


	9. Spuk und Trug

**Spuk und Trug**

Die Schatten wurden bereits länger, als die drei Nachtelfen sich eine Rast am Ufer eines Flusses gönnten. Ein kleiner Wasserfall rauschte nicht weit von ihnen zwischen ein paar alten Stücken längst vergessener Elfenarchitektur hindurch. Eine leichte Brise kam auf und ließ die großen Bäume um sie herum ein leises, friedliches Lied anstimmen. Mit halb geöffneten Augen lauschte Abbefaria dem Rauschen und Raunen und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie zu sagen hatten.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir haben uns verlaufen.", stellte Ceredrian fest. Es war nicht zu übersehe, dass ihm dieser Zustand missfiel.

„Ach was verlaufen.", brummelte Easygoing. „Wir sind nur ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen. Die ehemalige Heimstätte der Druiden müsste in dieser Richtung liegen." Er wies mit dem Arm nach Süden den Flusslauf hinab.

„Wollen wir es hoffen.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Aber wir sollten den Fluss überqueren und auf der anderen Seite weiterreisen. Das sollte unsere Spuren endgültig verwischen."

„Warum.", wand Easygoing ein. „Die Orks folgen uns schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr und unser Ziel liegt auf dieser Seite des Flusses."

Ceredrian sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas erwidern, schwieg dann aber. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und begann am flachen Ufer entlang zu wandern. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick folgte Easygoing ihm und Abbefaria bildete das Schlusslicht der drei Freunde.

Wenig später überquerten sie gemeinsam einen Pfad, ließen eine alte Brücke auf der anderen Seite des Flusses links von sich liegen und folgten dem Wasser weiter flussabwärts. Dicke Baumwurzeln behinderten sie jetzt beim Vorankommen und zwangen sie, ein Stück des Weges schwimmend zurückzulegen. Easygoing trug dabei den Schaft der magischen Rute zwischen den Zähnen, weil er fürchtete, ihn in den trüben Fluten zu verlieren. Es war Abbefaria ein Rätsel, wie er es geschafft hatte, etwas so Großes vor den Orks geheim zu halten.

Abbefarias Gedanken glitten von dem Versteck der Rute zu dem kleinen Kästchen, das er selbst an der Innenseite seines Gürtels verborgen trug. Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass es ihm bei seiner Gefangennahme nicht zusammen mit seinen restlichen Habseligkeiten abgenommen worden war. Irgendwann würden sie sicherlich das ursprüngliche Ziel ihrer Reise weiter verfolgen können. Vielleicht würde er sogar Navala wieder sehen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach dem zweiten Teil des Seelöwenanhängers machten. Er vermisste seine kleine Schwester, obwohl er lieber einen ganzen Krug bitteren Diestelstees geschluckt hätte, als ihr das zu verraten.

Die Reise der drei Nachtelfen stockte, als eine weitere Brücke in Sicht kam. Auch sie verband dieses mit dem jenseitigen Ufer, doch ihre Bauart war völlig anders als die der ersten. Die erste Brück war schmal gewesen und hatte sich in einem eleganten Bogen ans andere Ufer geschwungen. Die verwendeten, kunstvoll bearbeiteten Stämme und die filigranen Intarsien, die mit blauen und grünen Schmucksteinen verziert gewesen waren, hatten es als ein Bauwerk der Elfen gekennzeichnet, auch wenn die Zeit an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war. Die zweite Brücke jedoch war neuerer Bauart und ein frischer Holzgeruch haftete noch an den grob behauenen Stämmen, die mehr praktisch, als schmückend zusammengebunden worden waren. Schwere Kriegsgeräte mit dem blutroten Zeichen der Horde lagen zu wertlosen Trümmern zerschmettert und verbrannt auf dieser Seite des Flusses. Der Übergang war mit in den Boden gerammten Holzstämmen befestigt worden, deren wehrhafte Spitzen alle auf das jenseitige Ufer deuteten. Es sah aus, als habe jemand ein Lager sehr schnell verlassen und sei nur noch einmal zurückgekehrt um sicherzustellen, dass, wer immer ihn auch überfallen hatte, im nicht folgen konnte.

_Oder um die Toten zu bergen_, dachte Abbefaria schaudernd. Dieser Ort war besudelt und das, was auf der anderen Seite des Flusses lag, gefiel ihm noch weniger. Er fühlte, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken sträubten. Den anderen schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, _was_ dort drüben ist, aber es bedeutet nichts Gutes.", knurrte Easygoing leise. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

„Und zwar schnell.", setzte Ceredrian hinzu. „Was immer auch hier war, könnte wieder kommen."

Den Nachtelfen war nicht wohl, als sie der Region auf der anderen Seite der Brücke den Rücken zukehrten. Etwas lauerte auf der anderen Seite, das so falsch war, dass es eigentlich nur eines bedeuten konnte, doch keiner der drei erlaubte sich, den Gedanken daran zu Ende zu führen. Easygoing verkniff sich sogar seinen Cousin darauf hinzuweisen, wie gut es doch gewesen war, dass sie den Fluss nicht überquert hatten. Dessen ungeachtet würden sie nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Astranaar Meldung von ihren Beobachtungen machen müssen.

Schneller als vorher drängten sich die Freunde nun in den Wald, als könne die lebende Gemeinschaft von Tieren und Pflanzen ihnen Schutz bieten vor den Dingen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Schweigend wanderten sie über inzwischen mondbeschienene Lichtungen und schlugen sich durch dichtes Unterholz, bis sie schließlich an den Hügel kamen, in dessen Tiefen die Druiden von Dor´Danil einst ihr Heim gehabt hatten. Ein mächtiger Baum streckte auf der Spitze des Hügels seine Äste weit hinauf in den Himmel und in ihn hinein und aus ihm heraus wuchs ein großes Tor. Es gewährte den Besuchern Einlass in die dunklen Gänge und war unverkennbar elfischer Bauart.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, dort hinein zu gehen.", sagte Abbefaria und senkte dabei unbewusst seine Stimme. „Außerdem war da noch irgendetwas in Teronis´ Tagebuch. Lasst mich noch einmal überlegen, was das war, bevor wir uns dort hinunter wagen."

„Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Angst?", grinste Easygoing breit und knuffte seinen Freund spielerisch in die Seite. Offensichtlich hatte er seinen gute Laune angesichts der Tatsache, endlich etwas tun zu können, wieder gefunden.

„Natürlich nicht.", empörte sich Abbefaria und ließ seinen Blick sorgenvoll über die dunkle Umgebung schweifen. „Ich möchte nur kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

„Ich fühle mich auch nicht wohl dabei.", bemerkte Ceredrian und legte seinem Freund in einer verständnisvollen Geste die Hand auf den Arm. „Aber wenn wir hier draußen herumstehen, werden wir nie erfahren, was dort unten geschehen ist."

„Na meinetwegen.", brummte Abbefaria mehr überredet, denn überzeugt. „Schauen wir eben nach."

Entschlossen traten die Nachtelfen durch den verfallenden Eingang in einen unbeleuchteten Gang der sich vor ihnen in die Tiefe wand. Fackeln und andere Lichtquellen fehlten völlig, so dass sich die Elfen nur auf ihre gute Nachtsicht verlassen konnten. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte Abbefaria die Spuren, die die Waffen der Angreifer im hölzernen Rahmen und an den Wänden dahinter zurückgelassen hatten. Einige von ihnen waren mit Blut durchsetzt, das bereits zu einer schwärzlichen Kruste eingetrocknet war. Auch auf dem Boden befanden sich Blutspuren, aber nicht ein einziger Körper bedeckte den Boden auf ihrem Weg hinunter in die kalte, erdige Stille. Jemand musste die Druiden bestattet haben, auch wenn es ihn wunderte, dass sie in Astranaar nichts davon mitbekommen hatten; vor allem, da diese Gräueltat noch nicht sehr lange zurückliegen konnte. Es hätte frische Gräber geben müssen…

Tiefer und tiefer hinab trug sie der Pfad, bis sie schließlich auf einer Art Plattform ankamen, unter der sich eine größere Höhle erstreckte. Weitere Gänge führten ihnen gegenüber in den Berg hinein und waren über Brücken miteinander und mit der Plattform verbunden. An der Außenseite der Haupthöhle führte ein etwas breiterer Weg in einem sanften Bogen zum Fuß des Baus. Auch hier sah man Kampfspuren, hier und da eine zerbrochene Waffe, von denen Easygoing einen noch einigermaßen erhaltenen Dolch auflas, aber ansonsten herrschte Grabesstille. Nicht einmal Insekten oder Würmer schien es zu geben; dieser Ort war tot. Umso mehr schraken die drei Freunde zusammen, als auf einmal eine geisterhafte Stimme durch die Halle wehte.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", wimmerte sie. „Verlasst diesen Ort!"

„Habt ihr das gehört?", wollte Abbefaria wissen und sah sich vorsichtig nach der Quelle der Stimme um.

„Ja.", flüsterte Ceredrian tonlos. „Was bei Elune ist das?"

„Geht!", wiederholte die Stimme und schien dabei von überall zugleich zu kommen. „Stört nicht unsere Ruhe! Geht!"

Die letzten Worte waren beinahe geschrieen und ihr Echo hallte hundertfach von den Wänden wieder. Doch als die Laute verebbten herrschte wieder dieselbe Stille wie zuvor. Schwarze, wattige Stille, die einem auf die Ohren drückte und Dinge sehen ließ, die gar nicht da waren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich gehen.", flüsterte Abbefaria. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass wir hier falsch sind."

„Nein.", sagte Ceredrian entschlossen und trat einen Schritt vor. Sogleich erklang wieder die Stimme und eine zweite, die an fernen Donner erinnerte, schloss sich ihr an.

„Ihr seid hier nicht willkommen.", wetterte sie und rollte wie ein Gewitter über die Freunde hinweg.

„Und doch sind wir hier.", sprach Ceredrian mit klarer Stimme gegen die Dunkelheit. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach etwas und erbitten Eure Hilfe."

„Hilfe?", lachte eine dritte Stimme bitter und ein milchiges Leuchten stieg aus einer der Höhlen empor. „Ihr seid zu spät. An diesem Ort erwartet euch keine Hilfe mehr."

Eine schemenhafte Gestalt bewegte sich durch die Luft auf die drei Freunde zu. Beim Näherkommen erkannte man, dass es sich um einen Nachtelfen handelte. Seine Brust war blutüberströmt und sein Hals schien von einer Klinge förmlich zerfetzt worden zu sein. Doch kein Tropfen rann mehr aus den Venen der Gestalt, denn sie war nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung, ein Geist gefangen am Ort seines Todes.

Ein zweiter Druide schwebte heran und seine Gestalt wechselte stetig zwischen dem eines Bären und dem eines Nachtelfen hin und her. In seinem blutverklebten, braunen Fell steckte eine abgebrochene Lanze, deren Klinge in seiner Bauchgegend wieder zu Tage trat. Sie musste mit großer Kraft in den Rücken des auf allen Vieren kämpfenden Tieres gestoßen worden sein und der Druide war in dem Moment gestorben, als er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, um sich selbst zu heilen.

Aus den Tiefen stieg eine dritte, leuchtende Gestalt empor. Sie schien körperlich unversehrt, doch vor ihrem Mund hatte sich grünlicher Schaum gebildet, der bis zu ihrem Kinn gelaufen war.

„Wir dulden keine Fremden.", grollte der tote Druide. „Schon einmal ließen wir das Böse in unsere Mitte und bevor wir uns versahen, lagen unsere Brüder im Todeskampf zuckend am Boden. Und auch ihr werdet diese Hallen nicht wieder lebend verlassen."

Geisterhafte Hände streckten sich nach den Freunden aus, doch Ceredrian wob mit flinken Gesten und Worten einen Zauber, den er über den toten Druiden warf. Goldene Ketten schienen aus dem Nichts hervorzuspringen und schlossen den hilflosen Geist völlig ein. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, stierte er die drei Nachtelfen aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht ewig gefangen halten.", lachte er böse. „Uthil! Taneel! Ergreift die Eindringlinge und reißt sie in Stücke!"

Die beiden anderen Geister schwebten heran und griffen nach den Freunden. Abbefaria spürte, wie sich die kalten Finger des Geistes mit der zerfetzten Kehle in seinen Arm bohrten. Entsetzt riss er sich los und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Er stieß gegen etwas Weiches, Pelziges und drehte sich in der Annahme um, vor Easygoing zu stehen. Stattdessen verwandelte sich der Geisterdruide vor ihm gerade wieder in eine Nachtelfen zurück. Er griff mit einem Zähnefletschen nach der Lanze in seinem Rücken und zog sie mit einem Ruck heraus. Blitzschnell wirbelte er die Waffe herum und zielte damit auf Abbefarias Kopf. Gerade noch rechzeitig ging der in Deckung, so dass er nur einen eisigen Luftzug spürte.

Easygoing versuchte derweil ebenfalls sein Glück, den Geistern beizukommen, doch seine Zauber prallten nutzlos an ihnen ab und sein Dolch glitt durch sie hindurch wie durch leere Luft. Nur Sekunden nach seinem ersten Angriff wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf der schräg nach unten verlaufenden Rampe. Abbefaria wehrte sich gegen den Eindruck, er habe Knochen brechen hören. Er musste sich einfach getäuscht haben. Allerdings hatte er auch keine Zeit, sich lange um seinen Freund Gedanken zu machen, denn der Geist mit der Lanze trieb ihn immer weiter auf den gähnenden Abgrund zu. Schon sehr bald würde er den Halt verlieren und auf den Grund der Höhle stürzen.

„Du musst die anderen auch fesseln.", rief er Ceredrian zu, während er einem weiteren Lanzenhieb auswich.

„Das geht nicht.", antwortete Ceredrian und duckte sich unter einem Hieb hinweg, mit dem der blutige, erste Druide auf ihn gezielt hatte. „Ich kann nicht mehr als einen von ihnen bannen."

„Und auch dieser Zauber erlischt.", spottete eine tiefe Stimme und mit einem Klirren fielen die goldenen Ketten von dem dritten der Geisterdruiden ab. Sogleich begann ein Sturm durch die Höhle zu fegen. Er wirbelte zunächst nur Erde und Staub auf, doch mit zunehmender Stärke begannen auch die ersten Teile der zerstörten Waffen sich in die Luft zu erheben und wurden somit zu tödlichen Geschossen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ein noch lebendiges Ziel trafen.

„Sie sind wahnsinnig geworden.", brüllte Abbefaria gegen den Sturm an. „Wir müssen hier raus."

„Ihr werdet nicht gehen!", kreischte der erste Druide wieder und stürzte sich auf Ceredrian. Der warf die Arme empor und beschwor ein leuchtendes Schild aus reinem Licht um sich herum. Geblendet wich der Geist ein Stück zurück und der junge Priester nutzte die Gelegenheit um in Richtung des Ausgangs zu stürzen. Er kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, denn der Bärendruide ließ von Abbefaria ab, verwandelte sich und warf sich mit heiserem Brüllen in seinen Weg.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Abbefaria, dass Easygoing wieder zu sich gekommen war. Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er sah, wie sein Freund sich ebenfalls in einen Bären verwandelt hatte und drauf und dran war, sich für seinen Cousin in die Bresche zu werfen. Trotzdem wusste Abbefaria, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten.

„Nicht!", rief er daher und zeigte hektisch auf den Ausgang. „Wir müssen hier weg. Cere, fessle ihn und lauf!"

Der junge Priester überlegte nicht lange. Goldene Ketten schossen erneut hervor und bannten den Geisterbären an Ort und Stelle. Wie ein weißer Blitz sprintete der Nachelf daraufhin an ihm vorbei und auf einen der Gänge zu, von dem Abbefaria nur hoffen konnte, dass es der Ausgang war. Der Geist mir der zerfetzten Kehle heulte auf und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Er verschwand und materialisierte sich kurz darauf zwischen Ceredrian und dem Ausgang. Seine Klauenhände griffen nach dem Nachtelfen.

Abbefarias Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nichts von dem, was er gelernt hatte, erschien ihm geeignet um mit dieser Bedrohung fertig zu werden. Er hatte gelernt, die Natur als Verbündeten zu nutzen, mit ihrer Kraft Wind und Regen zu rufen. Er konnte unter freiem Himmel die Pflanzen dazu bringen, seine Feinde festzuhalten und das Licht des Mondes aus dem Nichts beschwören, um es wie eine Waffe gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen. Er konnte Gifte heilen und Tiere besänftigen ja sogar…mit einem Mal hatte er eine Idee.

„Bann ihn!", rief er seinem Freund zu und deutete auf den Geist mit der blutigen Kehle.

„Aber dann…", begann Ceredrian.

„Frag nicht, tu es einfach", rief Abbefaria und begann gleichzeitig sich zu konzentrieren. Es war einen minimale Chance und er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Trick, den er schon manchmal in spielerischen Kämpfen gegen Easygoing eingesetzt hatte, auch so wirken würde, wie er gehofft hatte. Andererseits würde er, wenn sein Plan fehlschlug, nicht viel Zeit damit verbringen müssen, es zu bereuen.

Er suchte nach dem Bewusstsein des Bärendruiden, was an sich schon merkwürdige genug war, da er damit sozusagen nach dem Geist des Geistes griff. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er jedoch, was er suchte und in dem Moment, als die goldenen Ketten sich um den Geist mit der blutigen Kehle legten und so den ersten Gefangenen freiließen, verfiel dieser in einen tiefen Schlaf. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt stand der Geisterbär zwischen ihnen und schnarchte laut und vernehmlich vor sich hin. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte es fast komisch gewirkt.

Somit hatten die drei Nachtelfen zwei ihrer Gegner ausgeschaltet, es blieb jedoch immer noch einer übrig. Außerdem war zu befürchten, dass der Zauber, mit dem Abbefaria schon öfter kleinere Tiere zum Einschlafen gebracht hatte, den Geisterbären nicht lange halten würde. Wie zur Bestätigung, dass die Gefahr noch lange nicht vorbei war, bohrte sich eine umherfliegende Schwertspitze nur Millimeter neben Abbefarias Füßen in den Höhlenboden. Er überlegte nicht lange und sprintete los.

Der übrig gebliebene Geist heulte und tobte und verstärkte den Sturm noch, der durch die Halle brauste. Blitze zuckten von der Höhlendecke herab und Abbefaria musste trotz der Gefahr anerkennend zugeben, dass dieser Druide noch im Tod ein mächtiger Gegner war. Er bereute, ihn nicht früher kennen gelernt zu haben, sicherlich hätte man viel von ihm lernen können. Jetzt jedoch wollte er nur noch so viel Entfernung zwischen sich und den durchgedrehten Geist bringen, wie möglich war.

Abbefaria stürzte den Gang hinauf, der sich spiralförmig vor ihm auftat. Hinter ihm hörte er die Schritte seiner Freunde, die ebenfalls vor dem infernalischen Sturm davon liefen. Nur noch wenige Meter und sie würden es geschafft haben. Der Eingang tauchte vor ihnen auf und der vom Mondlicht bestrahlte Fußboden wirkte wie eine rettende Insel aus dem Höllenabgrund der hinter ihnen lag. Doch gerade als Abbefaria auf der obersten Plattform ankam, legte sich jedoch ein gewaltiger Schatten vor die Tür. Er hatte die Umrisse eines Bären.

„Nein.", murmelte Abbefaria. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

-

Ein gewaltiges Krachen und Klirren ließ Magenta aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. In einem schon wachen Teil ihres Gehirns registrierte sie, dass dies nun schon die zweite Nacht war, in der sie so unsanft erwachte. Der Rest schwindelte einfach nur aufgrund der unsanften Unterbrechung ihrer Nachtruhe. Etwas rumorte und rumpelte in einer Ecke des Zimmers herum, in dem sich die Waschschüssel befand. Magentas Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Mach gefälligst nicht so einen Lärm.", fauchte sie die Dunkelheit an. „Ich will schlafen."

Das Rumoren hörte auf und verwandelte sich in leises Tappen, das zwischen Magentas Atemzügen schon fast unhörbar war. Dann hörte auch dieses Geräusch auf. Unsicher starrte Magenta in die Richtung, in der das Geräusch stehen geblieben war.

„Pizkol?", fragte sie vorsichtig und auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass es wirklich der Wichtel war, der sie geweckt hatte.

Sie fühlte eine Bewegung am Ende ihres Bettes. Etwas war darauf gesprungen. Magentas Mund wurde trocken, als es begann langsam über das Federbett zu klettern. Bedrohliche Augen leuchteten in einem verirrten Strahl des Mondlichts auf. Näher und näher schlich das Gewicht und verursachte ein Knistern der Bettfüllung.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Pizkol.", sagte Magenta laut und sie merkte selbst, wie ihre Stimme dabei zitterte. Das etwas kam immer noch näher und knurrte leise.

„Was´n los?", erklang die verschlafene Antwort der Wichtels…aus einer völlig anderen Ecke des Zimmers. Das genügte.

Die Bettdecke flog in hohem Bogen durch das Zimmer und das Etwas mit ihm. Man hörte ein überraschtes Kreisch und Fauchen. Blitzschnell sprang Magenta dem Ding hinterher und griff in der gleichen Bewegung nach einer Waffe. Sie erwischte allerdings nur das Buch, in dem sie vor dem Schlafengehen noch gelesen hatte. Verzweifelt warf sie es in Richtung der schrecklichen, glühenden Augen. Ein unheimlicher Laut antwortete ihr. Es klang, als habe man ein Kind geschlagen. Etwas huschte über den Fußboden und unter das Bett.

Vor Schreck sprang Magenta auf das Bett, diesmal bewaffnet mit einem Kerzenständer. Unter dem Bett hörte man ein Fauchen und Kreischen, dann Stille. Erst jetzt kam Magenta auf die Idee, etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Die Kerze in dem Ständer flammte auf und warf einen kleinen Kreis aus Helligkeit auf eine zerbrochene Waschschüssel und einen ungehaltenen Wichtel.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", maulte Pizkol. „Was soll denn der Lärm mitten in der Nacht?"

„D-d-da ist etwas unter meinem Bett.", stotterte Magenta. „Ein Monster!"

„Ein Monster?", echote Pizkol ungläubig. „Ja _sicher_."

„Erst habe ich gedacht, du wärst es.", versuchte Magenta zu erklären. „Aber das da war _gruselig_."

Pizkol sah aus, als habe er auf etwas Unangenehmes gebissen. „Sehr schmeichelhaft.", knurrte er. „Und wie bitte sah das Monster aus."

„Das weiß ich doch nicht.", empörte sich Magenta. „Es war schließlich dunkel."

Es war dem Wichtel anzusehen, was er von seiner Meisterin hielt. Seufzend kam er aus dem Korb hervor, in dem er es sich für die Nacht bequem gemacht hatte, und näherte sich dem Bett. Das darunter knurrte.

„Da ist ja wirklich etwas.", stellte er überrascht fest.

„Ja sicher ist da etwas.", schnaubte Magenta und kletterte nun ebenfalls vom Bett. „Ich hab doch nicht nur schlecht geträumt."

„Auszuschließen wäre es nicht.", frotzelte Pizkol und äugte neugierig unter das Bett.

Kurz darauf hielt er sich die krumme Nase und starrte missmutig in Magentas Richtung.

„Mistvieh.", maulte er und warf der kleinen Katze auf Magentas Schoß einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Du hast sie eben erschreckt.", tadelte Magenta ihn.

„Ach ja.", fauchte Pizkol. „Als wenn ich wie eine besengte Sau durch das Zimmer gesprungen und mit Sachen um mich geworfen hätte."

Magenta überging diese Bemerkung. Sie strich sanft über das schwarze Fell des Tiers, das sein Fauchen inzwischen gegen ein sanftes Schnurren eingetauscht hatte. Wenn sie nicht gewusste hätte, dass das unmöglich war, hätte sie gesagt, dass es das Tier war, was sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Stormwind auf dem Marktplatz gesehen hatte. Die Katze warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, sprang von ihrem Schoß und stiefelte mit der ihr eigenen Selbstverständlichkeit zu ihrem Kopfkissen. Dort tretelte sie in paar Mal auf der Stelle und ließ sich höchst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt dort zum Schlafen nieder.

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir heute Nacht einen Gast.", murrte Pizkol und sprang ebenfalls wieder in seinen Korb. Seine Meisterin würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte. Immerhin wusste jeder, dass schwarze Katzen nichts als Unglück brachten.

Magenta hingegen schob ihren Bettgast leicht zur Seite, was ihr ein protestierendes Maunzen einbrachte und löschte das Licht. Mit der Nase tief im Fell der Katze vergraben driftete die junge Hexenmeisterin wieder ins Reich der Träume…aus dem sie etwa fünf Minuten - wie es ihr schien - eine fröhliche Stimme wieder herausriss.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Mooorgen.", trällerte Emmanuelle und Magenta beschloss, dass sie sich daran nie im Leben gewöhnen würde.

-

Abbefaria versuchte noch, seinen Lauf zu bremsen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit voller Wucht rannte er in sein pelziges Hindernis. Seinen Freunden erging es nicht viel besser, denn auch sie konnten dem Etwas vor der Tür nicht mehr ausweichen. Ein Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und Pfoten stürzte durch die Tür hinaus und rollte den Abhang vor dem Eingang hinunter. Ein Busch beendete schließlich ein wenig unsanft die unkontrollierte Bewegung und ließ Abbefaria Zeit, trotz des Schwindels in seinem Kopf zwei Dinge zu bemerken:

Zum einen hatte der Sturm, durch den sie sich so eben noch gekämpft hatten, in dem Moment aufgehört, als sie die Schwelle am Fuß des großen Baumes überquert hatten. Und zum zweiten war das Fell des Bären, über den sie gefallen waren, schneeweiß.

Im letzten Moment fiel er Easygoing in den Arm, der in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee schon mit seinem Dolch ausgeholt hatte. „Nicht!", rief er. „Das ist nicht unser Feind!"

In diesem Moment fiel der Bär zur Seite und war mausetot. Entsetzt fuhr Abbefaria zu seinem Freund herum.

„Was hast du getan?", keuchte er.

Verstört ließ Easygoing seine Waffe sinken. „Gar nichts.", antwortete er und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit den Händen. „Wirklich nicht. Sieh doch, das Messer ist ganz sauber."

Tatsächlich war nicht ein einziger Blutstropfen auf der Klinge zu sehen.

„Aber wie…", begann Abbefaria.

„Dort!", unterbrach Ceredrian ihn aufgeregt. Er deutete in Richtung des großen Baumes. An seinem Eingang war ein Nachtelf erschienen. Er führte immer wieder die halb geschlossene Hand zum Mund, während sein Blick die Umgebung absuchte. Schon fiel sein Blick auf den Eingang zu dem Geisterhügel und er schien zu überlegen, ob er hineingehen sollte. Wieder führte er die Hand zum Mund und kurz darauf brachte der Wind einen hohen Pfeifton an Abbefarias Ohr. Der Druide betrachtete den Fremden genauer: Einfache, lederne Kleidung, einen Köcher und einen Bogen über seiner Schulter und offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem Begleiter.

„Das ist ein Jäger.", schloss er aus seinen Betrachtungen. „Und ich fürchte, wir haben sein Tier getötet."

„Und wenn wir ihn nicht gleich warnen, haben wir seinen Tod ebenfalls zu verschulden, Dummschwätzer.", fauchte Easygoing, verwandelte sich in einen Panther und preschte auf vier Pfoten auf den Jäger zu, der bereits einen Fuß auf die ersten Stufen gesetzt hatte. Im letzten Moment sprang Easygoing ihn an und warf ihn zur Seite. Nur Sekunden später bohrte sich ein Speer an die Stelle, wo der Elf so eben noch gestanden hatte. Offensichtlich warteten die Geister auf die Rückkehr ihrer Beute, konnten den Baum aber nicht verlassen.

„Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen.", seufzte Ceredrian, dem der Schreck über die unheimliche Begegnung in der Höhle immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Wie man es nimmt.", murmelte Abbefaria und warf einen Blick auf den toten Bären. Jäger hatten meist eine sehr enge Beziehung zu ihrem tierischen Begleiter und reagierten manchmal unberechenbar, wenn dieser verstarb. Allerdings schien das dieses Mal nicht der Fall zu sein, denn als der Fremde mit Easygoing zurückkehrte, erlebten sie etwas sehr Seltsames.

„Hallo!", rief der Jäger und winkte fröhlich. „Wie ich sehe, hat sich Benny zu Euch gesellt. Und ich suche den Racker schon überall."

Die drei Freunde tauschten erstaunte Blicke. Kümmerte es den Jäger denn überhaupt nicht, dass sie…

„Och komm schon. Hör auf mit dem Quatsch.", rief der Jäger dem Bären zu und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Das weiße Tier rührte sich nicht.

„Ich fürchte, ich…", begann Easygoing zögernd, doch der Jäger beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Stur wie Zwerg beim Baden.", lachte und stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Dann eben anders."

Er begann einige seltsame Gesten in die Luft zu schreiben und leierte einen schiefen Singsang vor sich hin. Es war ein höchst merkwürdiger Anblick.  
"…und so erheeebe dich wieder und sei mit miiiiir.", schloss er nach einigen Zeilen und wedelte entschieden mit den Armen in die Richtung des toten Bären.

Im selben Moment, als das Lied endete, sprang der Bär auf alle vier Pfoten gleichzeitig und war wieder quicklebendig. Und nicht nur lebendig, sondern offensichtlich auch hungrig, denn er setzte sich sofort wie ein gehorsamer Hund auf die Hinterschinken und bettelte mit den Vorderpfoten. Der Jäger kramte seufzend etwas aus seine Tasche hervor, das dem Geruch nach zwei Wochen alter Fisch sein musste, und warf es dem Bären hin. Der fing den widerlichen Brocken gierig auf und begann schmatzend ihn zu verzehren. Abbefaria schwankte zwischen Ekel und Faszination.

„Wie habt Ihr das gemacht.", fragte er neugierig. Er hatte schon davon gehört, dass sehr begnadete Heiler Tote wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt hatten, aber die Leichtigkeit, mit der der Jäger das Tier wieder belebt hatte, erstaunte ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete der Jäger mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Irgendwas muss ich bei seiner Erziehung falsch gemacht haben. Sobald er das Wort ´_Feind_…oh nein, nicht schon wieder."

Der weiße Bär lag im mitternächtlichen Gras und hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Der Jäger stöhnte auf. „Benny, jetzt hör endlich auf dich tot zu stellen…ach vergiss es."

In etwas schnellerem Ton wiederholte der Jäger den Singsang und die Gesten, die er bereits beim ersten Mal benutzt hatte, und wieder sprang der Bär beim letzten Ton auf und lechzte nach einer Belohnung. Halb lachend, halb ärgerlich rückte der Jäger noch einen Brocken Fisch heraus und streckte dann den anderen seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

„Ich heiße übrigens Coffee.", strahlte er und war sehr erstaunt, dass keiner seine Geste erwiderte.

Wie sich bei einem Gespräch an einem eilig entzündeten Lagerfeuer herausstellte, war Coffee ebenfalls im Auftrag eines Anderen unterwegs. Ein Eremit namens Kayneth Stillwind hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Machenschaften einiger Untoter aufzuklären, die im östlichen Ashenvale gesichtet worden waren. Seine Information zur Folge planten sie, eine schreckliche Seuche über die Gegend zu bringen. Er hatte Coffee gebeten, ihm dabei zu helfen, diese Theorie zu untersuchen und ihm, wenn möglich, eine Probe von der Giftmischung zu bringen, die die Untoten zusammenbrauten.

„Ich war allerdings noch nicht sehr erfolgreich.", schloss Coffee seinen Bericht und zwirbelte seinen blauen Schnurrbart. „Aber wie soll das auch gehen, wenn sich dieser Nichtsnutz alle fünf Meter tot stellt, wenn er nur das Wort…"

„Sagt es lieber nicht!", unterbrach Ceredrian ihn. „Ich denke, wir können auf eine weitere Demonstration dieses Kunststücks verzichten."

„Und auf die stinkende Belohnung.", nuschelte Abbefaria in seinen Bart.

„Wie wahr.", lachte Coffee und Abbefaria fragte sich, ob der fremde Elf seine Bemerkung nun tatsächlich nicht gehört hatte oder er einfach sehr höflich war.

„Das einzige Verdorbene, das ich in dieser Gegend entdeckt habe, waren einige seltsame Schleimkreaturen.", bemerkte Coffee beiläufig. „Die allerdings scheinen alles zu verschlingen, was kleiner ist als sie selbst. Ich habe einen ganzen Rucksack an diese Geschöpfe verloren. Womöglich wurden sie von dem magischen Talisman angezogen, den ich darin aufbewahrt hatte, denn den Rest meines Vorrats haben sie ihn Ruhe gelassen. Ein Glück, denn sonst hätte ich gar keinen Fisch mehr für Benny gehabt." Er tätschelte dem Bären den Kopf.

„Schleim mit Geschmack.", grinste Easygoing und Ceredrian kämpfte offensichtlich damit, nicht laut mit einem Lachen herauszuplatzen.

Abbefaria hingegen hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, so etwas schon einmal gehört oder gelesen zu haben. Hatte Teronis diesen Schleim nicht in seinem Tagebuch erwähnt? Vielleicht war das eine Möglichkeit, endlich den letzten Teil der magischen Rute zu bekommen. Womöglich hatte der Schleim auch diesen verschluckt.

Leise unterrichtete er die beiden anderen über seine Vermutung, während Coffee vergeblich versuchte, seinem Bären beizubringen auf Kommando zu brüllen. Immer wieder rollte das Tier sich stattdessen auf den Rücken und wollte gekrault werden. Dabei erzählte Coffee den nicht sehr interessierten Anwesenden, dass er den Bär von einem Freund aus einem Ort aus Dun Morogh mitgebracht bekommen hatte.

„Das ist auf der andere Seite des Meeres.", fügte er stolz hinzu. „In Azeroth, dort wo die Zwerge herkommen."

„Mhm, sehr interessant.", wiegelte Easygoing die Unterhaltung ab, was Abbefaria fast schade fand, denn jetzt schienen die Erzählungen des Jägers endlich interessant zu werden.

„Also sind wir uns einig.", flüsterte Easygoing seinen Freunden zu. „Wir lassen uns zeigen, wo dieser Coffee die Schleimwesen gesehen hat und sehen dann zu, dass wir ihn loswerden. Ich fürchte, er könnte uns sonst schnell zu einem Klotz am Bein werden."

„Ich muss dir da leider zustimmen, Cousin, auch wenn es nicht sehr höflich ist.", wisperte Ceredrian zurück und warf einen kritischen Blick auf Coffee, der mittlerweile unter dem Bären lag und von ihm hingebungsvoll abgeschleckt wurde.

„Wer sagt es ihm?", meinte Abbefaria und sah Ceredrian hoffnungsvoll an. Der rollte nur mit den Augen und machte sich dann daran, dem Jäger taktvoll beizubringen, was sie von ihm wollten.

Coffee war darüber allerdings nicht im Geringsten böse, sondern brachte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen sogar sehr zielstrebig an eine Talsenke, wo mehrere etwa hüfthohe Hügel unter schmatzenden Kriechgeräuschen über den Boden glitten. Sie glänzten eigenartig feucht und verbreiteten einen süßlichen Fäulnisgeruch, der unangenehm in der Nase stach.

„Das sind sie.", erklärte Coffee und deutete auf die Hügel. „Irgendwo dort drinnen befindet sich mein Rucksack und vielleicht auch eure magische Rute."

Überrascht sahen die drei Freunde ihn an.

Der Jäger zwinkerte ihnen zu und meinte lächelnd: „Jäger haben gute Ohren. Viel Glück bei eurer Suche und möge Elune mit Euch sein."

„Habt Dank für eure Hilfe.", sagte Ceredrian und verneigte sich leicht. „Und seid vorsichtig. Der Eingang, vor dem wir Euch vorhin getroffen haben, führt in eine Höhle die von drei irrsinnigen Geisterdruiden bewacht wird."

„Ich werd´s mir merken.", antwortete Coffee. „Habt Ihr sonst noch etwas Auffälliges dort beobachtet?"

„Es waren keine Leichen zu finden.", warf Abbefaria ein. Diese Tatsache bereitete ihm immer noch Kopfzerbrechen.

Der Jäger überlegte kurz. „Untote haben die Angewohntheit, sich von den Toten zu ernähren.", sagte er ernst. „Womöglich sind auch die Druiden Opfer der Verlassenen geworden. Ich werde Kayneth Stillwind davon berichten."

Er legte in einer lässigen Geste Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Schläfe, schulterte dann seinen Bogen, pfiff den Bären herbei und schritt querfeldein auf den Wald zu. Schon bald hatte ihn die Nacht verschluckt und nur ab und an sah man noch das weiße Fell seines Begleiters im Mondlicht aufleuchten.

„Man sollte sich eben nicht vom ersten Eindruck täuschen lassen.", fasste nachdenklich Ceredrian zusammen, was sie alle dachten, bevor sie sich daran machten, eine Kiste mit einem magischen Knauf zu finden, die irgendwo in einem der unappetitlichen Schleimwesen verborgen sein musste.

-

Es soll nicht verschwiegen werden, dass die Elfen eine ganze Weile brauchten, bis sie tatsächlich fündig wurden, und erst spät am nächsten Morgen zu Shael´dryns Mondbrunnen zurückkehrten. Aber während die drei sich eine erholsame Pause von ihren anstrengenden Abenteuern gönnten und der Dryade Zeit ließen, die drei magischen Gegenstände zu untersuchen, hatte auch jemand anderes etwas gefunden, das sehr lange dauern konnte. Dieser Jemand war Magenta und ihre Beschäftigung hieß: Zu Fuß gehen.

Sie und die vier anderen zogen zunächst westwärts durch den Wald von Elwynn und obwohl Emmanuelle anmerkte, dass es ihrer Meinung nach einen schnelleren Weg zu ihrem Ziel gäbe, folgten alle den Anweisungen Abumoahams, der sie durch das heiße und staubige Westfall führte. Magenta hatte berechtigte Zweifel, ob das eine wirklich gute Wahl gewesen war, denn ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie bereits früh am Morgen aus Stormwind aufgebrochen waren, war die Sonne bereits einige Zeit hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als sie die Grenze zu Duskwood überschritten. Fast wünschte Magenta, sie hätten es nicht getan…

Schon von weitem war ihr die Brücke, über die sie dieses merkwürdige Land betraten, seltsam vorgekommen; wie ein Tor in eine andere Welt. Im Rücken hatten sie noch die drückende Hitze gehabt, die in Westfall den Tag beherrscht hatte und die gegen Abend in eine angenehme, milde Wärme umgeschlagen war, als sich vor ihnen drohend und abweisend der Übergang in das dunkle Duskwood offenbarte. Dumpf klangen ihre Schritte auf den halb verrotteten Eichenbohlen wider und es wurde dunkler, als sie die Brücke auf der anderen Seite wieder verließen. Um sie herum stieg modrige Kälte mit den Nachtnebeln aus dem Boden hervor und legte sich wie eine bleierne Decke über den Weg. Geräusche der Nacht und des Schatten wehten durch die Luft und man glaubte, die Klagen der Toten darin zu vernehmen.

Durch Duskwood zu wandern war, als höre man das Echo eines alten, makaberen Kinderliedes. Man erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr genau an den Text, aber irgendwas sagte einem, dass es nicht gut ausgegangen war und die Erinnerung an das mulmige Gefühl, mit dem man nach dem Verlöschen des Lichtes in die dunklen Zimmerecken gestarrt hatte, ließ einem erneut die Sinne kribbeln. Alles schien Augen zu haben und einen anzustarren. Dinge bewegten sich immer nur dann, wenn man gerade nicht hinsah. Die spinnenwebenverhangenen Bäume griffen mit spitzen Zweigen nach Magentas Haaren und stöhnten in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind. Nachtvögel schrieen klagend durch die Dunkelheit und jedes Gebüsch enthielt offensichtlich etwas, das es meisterlich verstand verdächtig zu rascheln. Um das, was Magenta hatte, noch eine Gänsehaut nennen zu können, hätte es Gänse von etwa vierzig Pfund Lebengewicht geben müssen.

„Ganz schön dunkel hier.", bemerkte sie leise an Emmanuelle gewandt. „Woher das wohl kommt?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es gefällt mir auch nicht besonders.", antwortete die Gnomin und starrte abschätzend in die Krone eines besonders von Spinnen heimgesuchten Baumes. Anscheinend gab es doch etwas, dass der unerschrockenen Magierin Angst machen konnte.

„Wir gleich kommen an Friedhof von Raven Hill.", erklärte Abumoaham. „Ihr etwas habt gegen kleine Abstecher?"

Magenta erstarrte, bis sie begriff, dass Abumoaham nicht von jemandem mit einem Messer, sondern von einem Umweg gesprochen hatte. Entschlossen atmete sie durch und schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf. Diese Gegend war wirklich wie geschaffen dafür, Paranoia zu züchten. Da jedoch niemand etwa gegen den Vorschlag des Magiers einzuwenden hatte, machten sie sich also auf den Weg zum Friedhof von Raven Hill.

Sie folgten einem von schwarzem, struppigem Gras bewachsenen Weg zu etwas, das einmal ein Rastplatz für Reisende gewesen sein musste. An einem der Gebäude hing noch ein Schild, mit dem Namen eines Gasthauses, das die Zeit vergessen und der Regen längst fortgespült hatte. Wie auch die umliegenden Häuser war es vollkommen verfallen. Sämtliche Fenster waren gesprungen und seine zersplitterte Tür quietschte in den Angeln. Der Wind heulte unheimlich in einem Kamin, der den kümmerlichen Rest eines anderen Hauses darstellte. Er klapperte mit zerbrochenen Dachschindeln und ließ morsche Balken stöhnen und wimmern. Dichte, weiße Spinnenweben zeugten davon, dass die Häuser nicht ganz verlassen waren, aber Magenta spürte wenig Verlangen, die neuen Besitzer zu ihrem Erwerb zu beglückwünschen. Womöglich hatten sie die Nachbarn mit den spitzen Zähnen und den hässlichen, nackten Schwänzen eingeladen oder erwarteten gar Gastgeschenke in Form eines Abendessens.

In der Mitte der kleinen Siedlung stand die schiefe Statue eines Ritters, der unter Moos und Flechten bedrohlich auf die kleine Truppe hinabsah und wenn man wollte, konnte man sich einbilden, er folge mit den steinernen Augen jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ein Pfad führte hinter einem der Häuser weiter in den aufsteigenden Nebel hinein und ließ sie über gebrochenes Kopfsteinpflaster an ein verrostetes Gittertor gelangen. Im Grunde genommen war es sinnlos, dieses als Eingang zu benutzen, denn große Stücke der Einfriedung waren bereits fast vollständig im schwammigen Erdreich versunken und ließen große Lücken entstehen, die von scharfkantigen Metallspitzen gespickt waren. In der Ferne ragte eine weitere Statue aus den weißen Schwaden hervor. Sie hatte die Arme zu beiden Seiten gestreckt, doch Magenta fühlte sich nicht willkommen, sondern eher als würde sie offenen Auges in eine Falle laufen.

„Sag, Abu, was wollen wir eigentlich hier?", fragte sie den Magier, der wieder einmal mit seinem silbernen Messer auf der Erde herumkroch.

Er drehte sich um und hielt ihr eine graue, nach Friedhof riechende Flechte unter die Nase. „Grabmoos.", erklärte er gewichtig. „Wächst nur auf Friedhof. Sehr kostbar."

Ungeniert stiefelte der schreibunte Magier nun zwischen den verwitterten Grabsteinen hin und her und sammelte die Pflanzen, die hier und dort auf den verwahrlosten Gräbern wuchsen. Allerdings schien dieses Grabmoos wirklich sehr selten zu sein, denn Abumoaham wagte sich immer tiefer auf den ehemals heiligen Boden. Der Nebel um sie herum wurde, auch wenn das fast unmöglich schien, immer dichter und verschluckte alles, was sich weiter als fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt aufhielt. Besonders beunruhigten Magenta jedoch die Geräusche, die aus dem Boden zu dringen schienen. Ein beständiges Wühlen und Graben ließ sie immer wieder nach allen Seiten Ausschau halten. Konnte es sein, dass es hier mehr gab als nur _tote_ Tote?

Ein spitzer Schrei gellte durch die Nacht und ließ Magentas Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer machen. Hätte man ihr einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Rücken gegossen, wäre der Schreck nicht größer gewesen. Der Schrei erklang erneut und es war deutlich, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau handelte. Sofort war Bladewarrior hellwach.

„Eine Jungfrau in Not.", rief er mit Heldenmut in den Augen und eilte seine beiden Äxte schwingend in Richtung des Schreis.

„Hey!", protestierte Magenta empört. „Was ist mit dieser Jungfrau hier? Wer beschützt die?" Aber niemand beachtet sie, denn alle rannten bereits in Richtung des Schreis. Das letzte, was sie sah waren Emmanuelles Zöpfe, die im Nebel verschwanden.

„Verflucht, alles muss man selber machen.", fauchte Magenta, raffte die Röcke und folgte den anderen auf den Fersen.

Sie näherten sich einem immer lauter werdenden Kampfeslärm, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen von weiteren Schreien übertönt wurde, bis sie schließlich an einem eingestürzten Grabmal ankamen. Ein gähnender Abgrund lauerte dort, wo einst ein prächtiger Bau die Toten in ihrer Ruhe beschützt haben mochte Und es stand dort das, was Magenta schon die ganze Zeit hatte kommen hören: Untote.

Eine scheußliche Horde hatte sich vor dem Eingang des steinernen Tunnels versammelt. Ihre Körper waren bereits von Verwesung zerfressen, die Rippen stachen bleich aus den leeren Brustkörben hervor und in dem verrottenden Fleisch, das in Fetzen an ihren Knochengerüsten hing, bewegten sich Aaswürmer. Ein fauliger Geruch stieg in einer Wolke von jedem einzelnen auf und trieb einen die Tränen in die Augen. Zumindest war es das, was Magenta zunächst dachte, doch als sie sich die Tränen wegblinzelte, sah sie, was wirklich die Ursache ihrer Blendung war.

Inmitten der Schar von abstoßenden, blutrünstigen Ghulen kämpfte eine junge, blonde Frau. Sie war in schimmerndes Gold und strahlendes Rot gewandet und ihr gewaltiger Kriegshammer schien im Dunkeln zu leuchten. Als sie ihn wieder und wieder gegen die untoten Unholde schwang, umgab sie eine zart leuchtende Aura wie ein Schild, das die Angriffe ihrer Feinde wie leichten Frühlingsregen an sich abperlen ließ. Es war ein göttlicher Anblick, wie die Untoten unter ihren Angriffen ewigen Frieden fanden und mit gurgelnden Schreien zu Boden gingen. Einer nach dem Anderen fiel und als auch der letzte von ihnen besiegt war, strich sich die junge Frau die üppige Haarpracht aus der perfekten Stirn und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge liebreizend an…

…so in etwa lautete die Übersetzung dessen, was sich Magenta anhand von Bladewarriors Gesichtsaudruck zusammenreimen konnte.

„Ich grüße Euch.", sagte die junge Frau und strich sich erneut die Haare aus den Augen. Magenta begann sich zu fragen, warum sie sich nicht einfach hochband, wenn es sie doch so störte.

„Wir Euch grüßen.", sagte Abumoaham und wenn sich Magenta nicht sehr täuschte, war er gerade um ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Tach.", sagte Schakal und nickte der jungen Frau zu, während seine Augen ihre gesamte Gestalt taxierten.

„Das war eine reife Leistung.", beglückwünschte Emmanuelle und deutete auf die reglosen Untoten. „Wirklich sagenhaft. Ihr müsst mir erklären, wie Ihr das gemacht habt."

Bladewarrior hatte seine andächtige Starre inzwischen überwunden und war dazu übergegangen, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft zu schnappen. Die Atemfrequenz steigerte sich zu Magentas Unmut noch, als sich der Blick der Schönheit auf ihn richtete. Mit Mühe brachte er schließlich einen vollständigen Satz hervor.

„Wie heißt Ihr?", krächzte er und wurde dunkelrot bis unter die Haarspitzen.

„Mein Name ist Risingsun.", antwortete die blonde Frau, die Magenta inzwischen als weiblichen Paladin identifiziert hatte und von der sie sich ab diesem Moment sicher war, dass sie sie nicht leiden konnte. „Und wer…"

Risingsun verstummte und ihre Augen wurden schmal, als sie Magenta bemerkte. Ihre Hände griffen fester nach ihrem Kriegshammer und mit einem spitzen Kriegsschrei stürzte sie sich auf die Hexenmeisterin. Unfähig sich zu bewegen sah Magenta hilflos zu, wie eine Welle heiligen Zorns auf sie zuraste und fragte sich, warum sie heute morgen nicht einfach im Bett geblieben war. Und warum eigentlich die kleine Katze nicht mehr da gewesen war, als sie aufgestanden war. Und warum sich ihre Füße nicht in die Richtung bewegten, die sie ihnen gerade panisch signalisierte.

„Dämon!", kreischte die Paladina und hämmerte ihre Waffe ein winziges Stück neben Magenta in die Erde. Sie traf dabei genau die Stelle, an der sich Sekundenbruchteile vorher noch ein gewisser Wichtel befunden hatte.

„Hilfääää!", rief Pizkol verzweifelt und brachte sich hüpfend und springend in Sicherheit, während eine wildgewordene Furie hinter ihm herraste und versuchte, ihn buchstäblich dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. „Nimm doch mal einer das Ding da weg."

Endlich kam Magenta wieder zu sich. Dieses Weibsstück war nicht nur ein Paladin, sondern zudem auch noch vollkommen verrückt und wollte ihren Wichtel umbringen. Fieberhaft überlegte Magenta, wie sie Pizkol retten konnte. Das Geschrei entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr und so nahm sie zunächst einmal die Beine in die Hand und folgte dem ungleichen Gespann. Die Jagd ging über umgestürzte Grabsteine und bösartig aus dem Boden hervorragende Erdhügel. Mehr als einmal wäre Magenta beinahe gestürzt, während sie versuchte mit dem rot-goldenen Schatten vor sich Schritt zu halten. Die Grabsteine um sie herum wurden weniger kostspielig und wichen nach und nach einfachen Steinkreuzen, die windschief in alle Richtungen ragten.

Dann schließlich passierte, was passieren musste: Magenta übersah eine fast unter Moos und Gras verschwundene Wegbegrenzung, ihr Fuß verhakte sich dahinter und Sekunden später war ihr Mund gefüllt mit krümeliger Friedhofserde. Pizkols Schreie verklangen irgendwo vor ihr im Nebel und ließen Magenta allein und mit schmerzenden Knien zurück. Hustend und spuckend setzte Magenta sich auf und rieb sich die dreckigen, verschrammten Handflächen. Eine Prüfung des restlichen Körpers ergab, dass Nichts gebrochen schien; ihr einer Knöchel protestierte jedoch schmerzhaft, als sie versuchte, ihn zu belasten.

„Na wunderbar.", murmelte sie. „Mich mit verstauchtem Knöchel auf einem von düsteren Nebelschwaden umwölkten, von unheimlichen Untoten bevölkerten und von gefährlichen Spinnen heimgesuchten Friedhof zu verirren war schon immer mein großer Wunschtraum."

Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war es vielleicht nicht sehr klug gewesen, ihre missliche Lage sich selbst gegenüber in _so_ deutliche Worte zu fassen. Andeutungen wären durchaus genug gewesen, um die Kälte, die in diesem Moment ihren Rücken hinauf kroch, zu nähren. Unsicher warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und beschloss, diese Überlegungen woanders weiterzuführen.

Humpelnd stolperte Magenta durch den Nebel, der - auch wenn das eigentlich unmöglich schien - noch dichter wurde und eine eigenartige, schwer in Worte zu fassende Färbung annahm. Er wabberte und pulsierte in einem Blau-Violett-Ton und ließ die Vermutung zu, dass hier irgendetwas in Gange war, das absolut nicht in Ordnung war. Der Anblick einer besonders dicken, blauen Wolke ließ Magenta stehen bleiben. Wo hatte sie eigentlich ihren Verstand gelassen? Sie zog Jhazdoks Armschienen aus ihrem Rucksack und murmelte die Beschwörungsformel. In dem Moment, da der Leerwandler mit einem unheimlichen Laut neben ihr erschien, hörte sie einer erschöpftes Keuchen in ihrem Kopf.

_Danke_, schnaufte ein völlig aus der Puste geratener Pizkol in Magentas Kopf. _Beinah hätte mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Wieso zur Hölle hat das so lange gedauert?_

_Ich war beschäftigt_, antwortete Magenta knapp.

_Womit denn?_, knurrte Pizkol._Nagelpflege? Kaffeekränzchen? Schönheitsschlaf…ach nein, der hätte ja eh nichts genützt._

_Mit dir und der durchgedrehten Pala-Dame nachlaufen_, fauchte Magenta. _Aber wenn dir das lieber ist, halte ich mich eben beim nächsten Mal zurück._

_Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr_,antwortete der Wichtel in versöhnlicherem Ton. _Aber wo in drei Teufels Namen _bist_ du eigentlich?_

„Tja wenn ich das wüsste…", sagte Magenta laut und blickte sorgenvoll auf die Umrisse eines Gebäudes, das sich aus dem blauen Dunst herausgeschält hatte. Irgendetwas ging in diesem Haus vor, aber Magenta war sich sicher, dass sie nicht herausfinden wollte, was es war. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und wollte diesen Ort verlassen, als ein herannahender Luftzug ihre Sinne zum Kreischen brachte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte sie sich unter einem Schwertstreich hinweg und stolperte ungeschickt ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Einen Grabstein als Stütze benutzend fuhr sie herum und erstarrte.

Vor ihr stand ein riesiger Krieger mit einem gehörnten Kettenhelm, einer goldenen, an einen Paladin erinnernden Rüstung und einem gewaltigen, kostbar aussehenden Schwert. Man hätte ihn schlank nennen können, wenn diese Beschreibung für ein Skelett nicht untertrieben gewesen wäre. Ein grünes, unheiliges Leuchten füllte die Augenhöhlen des bleichen Schädels, als er erneut mit dem riesigen Zweihänder ausholte und den Grabstein, gegen den Magenta sich gerade noch gelehnt hatte, in zwei Hälften zerteilte.

„Stirb!", brüllte das Skelett und holte erneut zu einem Schlag aus. Es pulverisierte einen weiteren Grabstein und funkelte Magenta voller Mordlust an. Dann begann es sich Schritt für Schritt auf sie zuzubewegen. Magenta wich im gleichen Takt zurück, immer darauf bedacht, keine hastigen Bewegungen zu machen oder gar erneut zu fallen. Sie wusste, wenn das geschah, war sie tot.

„W-was habe ich Euch denn getan und w-wer seid Ihr überhaupt?", versuchte sie verzweifelt stotternd Konversation mit dem untoten Paladin zu betreiben. Sie glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass ihr das etwas nützen würde, aber in manchen Situationen bewegte sich ihr Mund eben schneller als ihre Gedanken.

Ein Grinsen schien den Totenschädel noch weiter in die Breite zu ziehen. „Ich bin dein Tod.", antwortet das Skelett hämisch. „Doch wenn du mit deiner Frage meinen Namen meinst, so darfst du mich in den letzten, jämmerlichen Sekunden deines Lebens _Mor´Ladim_ nennen."

In diesem Moment wirbelte Magenta herum und begann zu laufen.

-

„Es ist vollbracht.", verkündete Shael´dryn und winkte die drei Nachtelfen heran. In ihren schlanken Händen trug sie die wieder zusammengebaute, eiserne Rute, an deren Spitze jetzt wieder der rote Edelstein befestigt war. „Die Rute ist wieder zusammengesetzt und…"

„Jetzt werden wir endlich sehen, ob dieses Ding die ganze Aufregung auch wert war.", unterbrach Easygoing sie und griff ungeachtet des empörten Gesichtsausdrucks des Dryade nach der Rute. Er wedelte ein paar Mal damit und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie uns das helfen soll.", brummte er ungeduldig. „Mir scheint, sie hat ihre Kraft, wie immer die auch ausgesehen haben mag, bei ihrer Zerteilung verloren."

„Gut beobachtet.", lächelte die Dryade dünn. Sie stolzierte auf ihren schmalen Hufen zum Rand des Mondbrunnens und drehte ihnen dabei den puscheligen, weißen Schwanz zu. „Und schlau wie ihr seid, werdet ihr ja sicherlich herausfinden, wie ihr das ändern könnt."

Ceredrian warf Easygoing einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und nahm ihm die Rute aus der Hand. „Bitte, schönste aller Naturgeister, ich entschuldige mich für meinen Freund."

Easygoing schnitt hinter seinem Rücken Grimassen und rollte mit den Augen, doch Ceredrian fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Bitte gewährt uns Euren umsichtigen Rat, wie wir die Rute wieder zu ihrer alten Kraft verhelfen können."

Die Dryade rückte und rührte sich jedoch nicht, so dass sich Ceredrian schließlich auf ein Knie sinken ließ. „Wenn ihr es wünscht, so werde ich Eure Ohren mit einem Lied erfreuen, als Austausch gegen Eure Weisheit, Mylady."

In diesem Moment sah Abbefaria die Notwendigkeit einzuschreiten. „Entschuldigt, dass ich nicht so gewählt daherrede wie mein Freund, aber wenn ihr uns und Euch einen Gefallen tun wollt, dann sagt Ihr ihm, was er wissen will, _bevor_ er anfängt zu singen."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte Ceredrian beleidigt wissen.

„Dass uns dein Geplärre auf die Nerven geht.", übersetzte Easygoing gönnerhaft.

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück.", verlangte Ceredrian. „Sonst…"

„Ruhe!", donnerte die Dryade und einige Nachtvögel flogen verschreckt und einige Stunden zu früh aus ihren Nestern auf. „Wenn ich noch ein Wort höre, lasse ich die Rute von einer Krähe auf die Spitze des Berges Hyal bringen."

Diese Drohung wirkte und die drei Nachtelfen ließen betreten die Köpfe sinken. Den Tag in Nichtstun verbringen zu müssen hatte ihre Ungeduld in einem Maße gesteigert, das sie selbst nicht vermutet hatten. Es war eine Sache kämpfend in eine Schlacht zu ziehen, eine ganz andere darauf zu warten, dass jemand einem ein Puzzelspiel zusammensetzte, dessen Nützlichkeit sich erst noch erweisen musste.

„So hört denn.", fuhr die Dryade wesentlich leiser und sanfter fort. „Die Rute muss in der Tat wieder aufgeladen werden. Es gibt nicht viele Orte, deren magische Quelle auch den Ungeübten zugänglich sind, doch ich denke, ich kenne einen von ihnen. Südöstlich von hier liegt ein Schrein, in dem einst ein Urmondstein aufbewahrt wurde. Wenn der Stein immer noch da ist, so könntet ihr seine Kraft nutzen, um der Rute einen Teil ihrer Magie wiederzugeben."

„Habt Dank für diesen Rat, edle Dryade.", sagte Ceredrian und diesmal spottete niemand über seine Ausdrucksweise.

Die drei Nachtelfen machten sich auf den Weg den geheimnisvollen Schrein zu finden, der sich, wie Shael´dryn ihnen noch verraten hatte, irgendwo am Ende eines schmalen Pfades in den umliegenden Bergen befinden musste. Dort angekommen sollten sie die Rute _in _den Stein legen, was ihnen zunächst einmal seltsam vorkam. Als sie jedoch den Pfad gefunden und erklommen hatten und vor dem zerstörten Schrein standen, fanden sie schnell heraus, was der Naturgeist mit dieser Formulierung gemeint hatte. Der Urmondstein stellte sich nämlich als großer, weißgrauer Felsbrocken heraus, in dessen Mitte sich ein kreisrundes Loch befand. Darin schwebten eigenartige Lichtpunkte, die einen funkelnden, bläulichen Widerschein auf den Waldboden warfen. Es war ein gerade zu hypnotisierender Anblick.

„Also dann…", sagte Ceredrian, nachdem sie das Loch einige Minuten lang ergriffen angestarrt hatten. „Wer macht es?"

„Ich.", sagte Easygoing bestimmt und steckte die Rute ohne zu zögern in die runde Öffnung. Es passierte überhaupt nichts.

„Es funktioniert nicht.", stellte Ceredrian fest. „Bist du dir sicher, dass man das so macht?"

„Für mich sieht das gut aus.", bemerkte Abbefaria, wenngleich auch er zugeben musste, dass der Erfolg mehr als mäßig war. „Vielleicht muss man sie noch ein bisschen hin und her bewegen."

„Jetzt sei nicht albern.", knurrte Easygoing. „Das Ding ist doch drin, das muss reichen."

„Vielleicht wenn man…", sagte Ceredrian und wollte nach der Rute greifen, als ein milchiges Leuchten sie erfüllte. Lichtsterne tanzten über die Oberfläche des Stabes und ein sphärisches Klingeln kündigte an, dass der Prozess der Aufladung abgeschlossen war.

„Siehst du.", rief Easygoing triumphierend. „Alles nur eine Frage der Technik."

„Technik…", spottete Ceredrian. „Du meinst eine Kombination aus Glück und roher Gewalt. Sowas liegt dir doch eher."

„Könnt ihr endlich mal aufhören, euch anzumachen?", fuhr Abbefaria dazwischen. „Wir haben die magische Rute und deswegen kehren wir jetzt zu Shael´dyn zurück und fragen sie, was wir damit machen sollen."

„Wieso wundert mich jetzt nicht, dass du das nicht weißt.", antwortete Easygoing und begann verhalten zu grinsen.

„Sei nicht immer so fies.", wies Ceredrian ihn zurecht, konnte dann aber sein Lachen ebenfalls nicht zurückhalten.

„Ach ihr könnt mich beide mal.", fauchte Abbefaria und stürmte mit dunkler werdenden Wangen den Berg wieder hinunter, während ihm das Lachen seiner Freunde in den Ohren widerhallte.

-

Jedes Kind kannte die Geschichte von Mor´Ladim oder auch Morgan Ladimore, wie er früher geheißen hatte. Mütter erzählten sie ihren Kindern in langen Winternächten, wenn die Schneestürme an den Fensterläden rüttelten und die hungrigen Wölfe näher und näher an die Siedlungen heran schlichen. Niemals hatte Magenta geglaubt, dass diese Erzählung von dem tapferen Ritter, der einst an der Seite von Uther Lightbringer gekämpft hatte und nach seiner Rückkehr über den Tod seiner Familie den Verstand verloren hatte, wirklich wahr sein konnte. Man erzählte sich, dass er einst in seinem Wahn ein Blutbad angerichtet und sich danach aufgrund dieser Schande selbst getötet hatte. Wie es schien, hatte ihn aber selbst dieser Freitod nicht davon abgehalten, weiter Leid unter den Lebenden zu verbreiten. Im Moment fühlte sich Magenta auf jeden Fall ziemlich leidend, denn ihr Knöchel schmerzte mehr und mehr, während sie auf der Flucht vor einem blutrünstigen Skelett über den Friedhof von Ravenhill stolperte.

„Bleib stehen!", rief Mor´Ladim zornig und hieb mit seinem Schwert mehrere Fuß große Löcher in die Luft. „Du zögerst nur das Unvermeidliche heraus."

„Fällt mir gar nicht ein.", keuchte Magenta und lief so schnell es ihre Beine hergaben. Wo waren nur die anderen? Irgendwo auf diesem verdammten Friedhof mussten sie doch stecken.

_Warum greifst du ihn nicht an?_, wollte Pizkol wissen.

_Warum?_, echote Magenta. _Vielleicht weil er ein Schwert hat, das mir bis zur Hüfte reicht? Oder weil er sich garantiert nicht erschrecken und ergeben wird, wenn ich ihn anbrülle? Oder weil ihm meine mickrigen Schattenzauber wahrscheinlich höchst egal sind, selbst wenn ich dazu komme noch einen von ihnen auszusprechen, bevor er meinen Kopf von meinen Schultern schlägt?_

_Ok, das ist ein Argument_, meinte der Wichtel. _Dann benutz den dicken Blauen, um ihn abzulenken und verschwinde von hier._

Magenta hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Sie gab Jhazdok einen entsprechenden Befehl und sofort drehte sich der Leerwandler um und griff das rasende Skelett an. Voller Freude, endlich auf einen Gegner gestoßen zu sein, den er zerhacken konnte, stürzte sich Mor´Ladim auf ihn. Es schepperte, als die Klinge des Knochen-Ritters zielsicher die Armschienen des Dämons trafen. Dessen blaue Gestalt erbebte, doch er hielt dem Angriff stand. Magenta überlegte nicht lange und rannte so schnell sie konnte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Hinter ihr konnte sie das Skelett brüllen hören und ahnte, dass ihr nur ein minimaler Vorsprung bleiben würde.

Ein nach zwei Seiten offenes Gemäuer tauchte kurz darauf vor ihr aus dem Nebel auf und ohne lange zu überlegen, stürmte sie durch den Eingang und wäre fast die Treppe, die gleich hinter dem Eingang unter die Erde führte, hinuntergefallen. Im letzten Moment erwischte sie noch das steinerne Geländer und klammerte sich daran fest. Ihre Füße flogen daraufhin förmlich die Stufen hinunter, während die zornigen Rufe des Skeletts sie zu noch größerer Schnelligkeit anspornten. Unten angekommen war es dunkel wie…nun ja wie in einem Grab. Ein wenig vorsichtiger bewegte Magenta sich weiter vorwärts und erreichte so eine weitläufige Kammer. Hastig tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang, als die Wand unter ihren Händen auf einmal verschwand. Sie war an eine Tür oder einen Durchgang gekommen. Über sich konnte sie Mor´Ladim toben hören. Ihr blieb keine Wahl und so nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und ging mit nach vorne ausgestreckten Händen weiter.

Die Schreie des Skelett-Ritters wurden immer leiser, je tiefer sie kam, und Magenta erlaubte sich schließlich aufzuatmen. Anscheinend war sie ihm mit dieser List tatsächlich entkommen. Das Geräusch von Wassertropfen mischte sich jetzt unter die letzten Echos des Wutanfalls und Magenta meinte ein dunkles Wispern und Scharren dazwischen zu vernehmen. Schlagartig wurde der jungen Hexenmeisterin bewusst, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich in einem Grabmal befand und das konnte bedeuten, dass sie hier - soweit man dem Gesetz der Regelmäßigkeit für verfluchte Friedhöfe glauben konnte - ebenfalls Untote erwarteten.

„Ich brauche Licht.", murmelte sie und die einzig verfügbare Lichtquelle, die ihr einfiel, war nicht sehr begeistert darüber.

„Na toll.", schimpfte Pizkol. „Jetzt werde ich schon als Laterne missbraucht."

„Mecker nicht und schein heller.", befahl Magenta ärgerlich.

Grummelnd verstärkte der Wichtel seine Feueraura und der flackernde Schein fiel auf feuchte, schimmelige Steinwände, in deren leeren Ausbuchtungen einmal Särge gelegen haben mussten. Immer die Wand als Orientierung benutzend, ging Magenta zögerlich weiter. Sie hörte klappernde beunruhigende Geräusche und hoffte, dass diese nicht, wie sie vermutete, von weiteren Skelett-Kriegern stammten. Schließlich kam sie an eine Öffnung, aus der ihr ein erdiger Geruch entgegenschlug. Wurzeln hingen von der Decke des Ganges, der sich vor ihr auftat, herab und er schien gerade breit genug, dass Magenta sich hindurchquetschen konnte. Sie musste sich inzwischen sehr tief im Inneren des Grabmals befinden.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir den mal ausprobieren?", fragte sie Pizkol.

Der Wichtel verschränkte die Arme vor der haarigen Brust und antwortete beleidigt: „Als wenn meine Meinung überhaupt interessieren würde. Ich bin doch hier nur der Lichtbringer."

Magenta musterte ihn amüsiert. „Also Uther habe ich mir immer größer vorgestellt."

„Sehr witzig.", fauchte Pizkol. „Aber wir irren schon so lange hier im Dunkeln herum, dass ein Weg nach vorne auch nicht schlimmer ist als einer zurück. Los geht´s!"

Dem Lichtschein des Wichtels folgend, zwängte Magenta sich in den Gang und hoffte, dass sie hier weiterhin von den Untoten verschont blieben. Als hätte dieser Gedanke ihn herbeigerufen, tauchte natürlich prompt hinter der nächsten Kurve ein Ghul auf. Seine trüben, toten Augen blitzten heimtückisch auf, als er Magenta bemerkte. Augenblicklich ließ er das Leichenteil fallen, an dem er gerade genagt hatte - wenn Magenta das richtig sah, war es einmal ein menschliches Bein gewesen - und wandte sich einer lohnenderen Beute zu.

„Fleisch.", grunzte er und musterte Magenta hungrig. „Fleisch!"

„Ja, äh, Fleisch genau.", stotterte die junge Hexenmeisterin. „Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich das gerne da lassen, wo es ist. Sonst sehe ich ja nachher aus wie du."

„Fleisch?", machte der Ghul und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja genau, guter Ghul.", plapperte Magenta einfach weiter. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Du lässt mich hier raus und ich schick dir dann ein schönes, dickes Paket vom Metzger. Per Post, wenn´s recht ist."

„Fleisch.", sabberte der Ghul und streckte begierlich die Hand nach Magenta aus. „Fl…"

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven.", rief Pizkol und jagte dem Ghul einen Feuerball mitten zwischen die Augen. Die Kreatur heulte auf wie ein geprügelter Hund, als die Lappen, mit denen sie umwickelt war, in Flammen aufgingen.

„FLEISCH!", brüllte sie zornig und ging ohne weitere Vorwarnung zum Angriff über.

Messerscharfe Klauen griffen nach Magenta, während die mahlenden Kiefer nach ihrer Kehle schnappten. Zudem bildeten die brennenden Stofffetzen eine zusätzliche Gefahr.

„Tu was!", bellte die Hexenmeisterin, während sie selbst einen Schattenblitz zwischen ihren Händen beschwor. Diesen feuerte sie genau an die Stelle, die Pizkol schon mit seinem Feuerball traktiert hatte. Der Ghul stolperte von der Wucht des Aufschlags rückwärts und schüttelte sich, so dass brennende Teile von ihm in alle Richtungen flogen. Trotz er Tatsache, das sein rechter Arm bereits nutzlos am Boden lag und sein Gesicht langsam unter der Einwirkung von Schatten und Feuer zu schmelzen begann, wollte er immer noch fressen.

„Fl..sch.", artikulierte er mit zerstörter Luftröhre und griff unkontrolliert nach Magenta. Diese überlegte nicht lange und schleuderte erneut einen Schattenblitz in Richtung des abnormen Geschöpfes. Mit einem Gurgeln brach der Kadaver endlich in sich zusammen und fiel in zwei Hälften gespalten zu Boden.

„Das war knapp.", keuchte Magenta und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich deine Einmischung wünsche, sage ich dir bescheid."

„Oh bitte! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er sich auf das Geschäft mit der Briefwurfsendung eingelassen hätte oder?", stöhnte Pizkol, doch Magenta zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Ohne zu überlegen, wie eklig sie das eigentlich fand, zog sie eine der Rippen aus dem leblosen Ghul.

„Als Waffe.", erklärte sie dem fassungslosen Wichtel. „Und damit seine Kumpel wissen, was wir mit ihnen anstellen, wenn sie uns zu nahe kommen.

„Und du meinst, das funktioniert?", argwöhnte Pizkol.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Magenta. „Aber immerhin kann ich damit notfalls Wichtel verprügeln, die zu viele blöde Fragen stellen."

„Das nehme ich persönlich.", maulte ihr Diener und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Dort angekommen erlebten die beiden gleich zwei Überraschungen. Erstens waren sie wieder dort angekommen, wo die wilde Jagd ihren Anfang genommen hatte und zweitens schien der Rest der Gruppe inzwischen dicke Freundschaft mit Risingsun geschlossen zu haben. Zwar hielt Abumoaham sie erfolgreich davon ab, ihrem Hammer wieder gegen Pizkol zu erheben, jedoch war jeder sofort der Meinung, dass Magenta ihre Trophäe aus dem Kampf gegen den Ghul an die Paladina abzugeben hatte.

„Aber das ist meine Rippe.", protestierte die Hexenmeisterin schwach. Im Grunde genommen hatte Magenta die Ghulrippe auch gar nicht behalten wollen, aber jetzt, da sie sie abgeben sollte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie um ihren Erfolg betrogen.

„Es ist doch für einen guten Zweck.", erklärte Emmanuelle. „Dieser Calvinius scheint ein vom Schicksal gebeutelter Mann zu sein. Wir sollten ihn darin unterstützen, sich und sein Heim vor diesen Kreaturen zu schützen."

„Und wir kriegen Geld dafür.", meinte Schakal. Für den Zwerg schien das das ultimative Argument für alles zu sein.

„Korrigiere.", flötete Risingsun dazwischen. „Ich bekomme Geld dafür und werde euch etwas davon abgeben."

„Siehst du, sie teilt sogar mit uns.", strahlte Bladewarrior und Magenta fragte sich, ob eigentlich nur ihr dieser Handel faul vorkam.

„Also schön.", seufzte sie und händigte Risingsun das widerwärtige Körperteil aus. „Aber nur, weil ich sehen will, wie dieser Calvinius, von dem ihr erzählt habt, daraus eine Vogelscheuche gegen Ghule baut. Es gibt nämlich Leute, die behaupten, das ginge gar nicht." Sie warf Pizkol einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld, wenn das schief geht.", entgegnete er und trottete zusammen mit seiner Herrin hinter den anderen her.

Calvinius stellte sich als der alte Mann heraus, den Magenta sich bei der Beschreibung der anderen vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte einen grauen Bart, trug eine verwaschene, blaugraue Robe und sah irgendwie verbittert aus. Als Risingsun ihm jedoch die Ghulrippen reichte, glitt ein schmales Lächeln über sein faltiges Gesicht. Irgendetwas störte Magenta daran, sie konnte nur leider nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war, denn schon wartete der alte Mann mit einer neuen Aufgabe auf.

„Wisst ihr, ich danke euch wirklich für eure Hilfe.", sagte er und hustete schwach. „Wenn ich euch vielleicht noch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten dürfte? Ich wurde vor ein paar Wochen von einer Bande von Ogern angegriffen und sie entwendeten eine Kiste mit wertvollen Kräutern und Werkzeugen. Wäret Ihr wohl so gut, sie mir wieder zu beschaffen?"

„Oho.", rief Abumoaham sofort. „Fiese Kräuterdiebe nix gut. Wir wiederholen Kiste."

„Vielleicht könnten wir erstmal nach den Armschienen meines Leerwandlers suchen?", warf Magenta hoffnungsvoll ein.

„Damit ihr ein neues dieser Höllengeschöpfe in diese Welt rufen könnt?", vermutete Risingsun und musterte Pizkol mit mordlüsternem Blick. „Wisst Ihr denn nicht, dass Dämonen die Wurzel allen Übels sind und ausgerottet werden müssen?"

„Da hat sie Recht.", pflichtete ihr Bladewarrior bei.

„Ach ja?", fauchte Magenta beleidigt. „Bis vor ein paar Stunden hat dich das aber noch nicht gestört. Außerdem ziehe ich bestimmt nicht mitten in der Nacht los um irgendwelchen Ogern irgendwelche Kisten mit dubiosem Inhalt abzuknöpfen."

„Ihr könnt gerne bei mir übernachten.", bot der Einsiedler lächelnd an. Der Ausdruck, den er dabei auf seinem Gesicht hatte, gefiel Magenta immer noch nicht, aber die Aussicht, auf dem Friedhof zu übernachten, gefiel ihr noch viel weniger.

„Mir egal.", murmelte sie resignierend. „Bleiben wir eben über Nacht."

Bevor Magenta in dieser Nacht die Augen schloss, vergewisserte sie sich dreimal, dass alle ihre Habseligkeiten auch wirklich mit ihr zusammen unter der gut festgesteckten Decke lagen, dass Risingsun auch wirklich schon schlief und ihren Hammer vor der Tür gelassen hatte und dass nicht etwa doch ein Untoter sich in die kleine Hütte des Einsiedlers geschlichen hatte. Deren Fußboden war allerdings auch übersäht mit Schlafgästen, so dass ein Untoter schon hätte fliegen müssen, um an Magenta heran zu kommen, die ihr Lager in der hintersten Ecke aufgeschlagen hatte. Aber so was gab es sicherlich auch.

Aus dem Nebenraum, in dem der Einsiedler sein Bett stehen hatte, drangen merkwürdige Geräusche, die Magenta nach einer Weile als Sägen identifizierte. Aber was sägte Calivinius dort mitten in der Nacht? Magenta versuchte, diese Frage sowie die Geräusche zu ignorieren, doch es half alles nichts. Sie musste nachsehen, was er dort trieb. Leise schälte sie sich aus ihrer Bettstatt und wollte sich zur Tür schleichen, als etwas im Dunkeln aufglühte. Ein einzelnes, rotes Auge starrte Magenta an und sie fühlte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde.

„Kannst auch nicht schlafen, eh?", fragte Schakal und zog erneut an seine Pfeife.

„Du hast mich erschreckt.", zischte Magenta vorwurfsvoll. „Musst du dich so anschleichen?"

„Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.", grinste der Zwerg. „Aber wenn du nachsehen willst, was der Kerl da treibt, kann ich dir nur raten: Lass es!"

„Wieso?", fragte Magenta verdutzt.

„Weil du es gar nicht wissen willst.", antwortete Schakal ruhig. „Manche Dinge sind nichts für schwache Nerven und der Anblick eines Mannes, der mit einer Knochensäge hantiert, gehört ganz sicher dazu."

Ein Bild tauchte vor Magentas innerem Auge auf, doch sie schob es lieber schnell wieder dahin zurück, wo es hergekommen war.

„Du meinst, dieser Calvinius baut seine Vogelscheuche mitten in der Nacht?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Sowas in der Art.", entgegnete Schakal. „Los, Mädel, geh schlafen. Ich pass schon auf, das nichts hier reinkommt, dass bereits tot ist."

„Danke.", flüsterte Magenta. „Und gute Nacht."

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie von Schakals Aussage wirklich beruhigt sein sollte. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, das nicht so war, wie es schien, und sie hatte vor herauszufinden, was es war. Gleich morgen früh.


	10. Oger! Oger!

**Oger! Oger!**

Es soll Leute geben, die bei dem Wort „Oger" an einen etwas hässlichen Kerl denken, der von Kopf bis Fuß hellgrün ist, seltsame Ohren und eine Affinität zu Zwiebeln hat und irgendwann einmal eine Prinzessin finden wird, die ihn heiratet und mit ihm glücklich bis an sein Lebensende ist. Meist gehen diese Leute auch noch davon aus, dass er mit einem sprechenden Esel und einem süßen Kätzchen in hohen Lederstiefeln befreundet ist. Diese Leute haben noch nie vor einem richtigen Oger gestanden.

Das Einzige, was an dem Ding, das da etwa zehn Meter von Magenta entfernt vor sich hin schnarchte, grün war, waren seine riesigen Füße. Wobei es sich dabei auch weniger um das erfreuliche Grün frischer Limetten, sondern viel mehr um ein schlammiges, schmuddeliges Olive-Ocker handelte, das davon herrührte, dass der Koloss barfuss herumzulaufen pflegte. Die gnomgroßen Füße, gingen, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, sich zuerst noch zu Fesseln zu verjüngen, in muskelbepackte Beine über, deren obere Enden hinter einem stramm sitzenden, blauen Lendenschurz verschwanden. Dieser war zwar unter dem feisten Bauch fast überhaupt nicht mehr zu erkennen, fand jedoch farblich passende Gegenstücke in zwei Stoffstreifen, die um gewaltige Unterarme gewunden waren. Deren Breite, die Magenta verdächtig an ihre Beine erinnerte, wurde nur noch von den aufgeblähten Oberarmen übertroffen, die mit ihrer Masse den breiten Nacken zu stützen schienen. Das war deswegen nötig, weil der hässliche Kopf des Ogers schräg nach hinten gekippt war und bei jedem erneuten Schnarchen einen Blick auf ein monströses Maul mit gelben, wackersteingroßen Zähnen enthüllte. Der gewaltige Kopf wurde schließlich von einem stumpfen Horn gekrönt, das wie die missgestalteste Karikatur eines Einhorns wirkte, die Magenta je gesehen hatte. Die korrekte Zusammenfassung eines Ogers lautete somit: hässlicher Fleischberg mit Mundgeruch und schlechtem Schneider.

„Seht ihr das?", flüsterte Emmanuelle aufgeregt. „Der sitzt mit seinem dicken Popo auf einer Kiste. Ob das die ist, die wir wiederbeschaffen sollen?"

„Bei unserem Glück ja.", brummte Magenta. Ihr war dieser Ogerhort nicht geheuer. Das kleine, steinige Tal, das unweit des Hauptweges lag, war voller Geröll und Unrat. Die wenigen Bäume waren teilweise zersplittert und kahl, fast so, als hätte eine ganz Meute von Bären sie als Kratzbaum missbraucht. Dies konnte unmöglich das Werk eines einzigen Ogers sein, und Magenta hatte keine Lust, auch die nahe Verwandtschaft des schnarchenden Fettkloßes kennen zu lernen.

Wie von selbst glitten ihre Finger zu Jhazdoks Armschienen, die ihr Schakal heute Morgen wiedergebracht hatte. Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, diesen jetzt zu beschwören, doch sie traute Risingsun nicht über den Weg. Die Paladina hielt zwar augenscheinlich den Waffenfrieden, zu dem sie sich von Abumoaham hatte überreden lassen, doch wenn der große, blaue Leerwandler ständig vor ihrer Nase herumtanzte, hielt dieser Zustand vielleicht nicht sehr lange an.

„Irgendwelche konstruktiven Vorschläge?", wollte Risingsun wissen und musterte den Oger abschätzend.

„Ich können einfrieren.", bot Abumoaham an. „Dann wir nehmen Kiste und sein weg schnell."

„Ja genau.", spottete Schakal. „Und wer nimmt sich dann einen Eispickel und hämmert die Kiste von dem Ogerhintern? Ich bestimmt nicht!"

„Wie wäre es mit Feuer?", schlug Emmanuelle vor. „Ich heize ihm ordentlich ein und…"

„Abgelehnt.", sagte Risingsun entschieden. „So ein Oger hält eine ganze Menge aus und sei mir nicht böse, aber wenn er auf dich drauftritt, müssten wir wahrscheinlich den Verlust unserer Lieblingsgnomin beklagen. Das könnte ich nicht zulassen."

Im Stillen fragte Magenta sich, warum sich diese Rede eigentlich nur in ihren Ohren nach einer Beleidigung anhörte, während alle anderen Anwesenden offensichtlich von Risingsuns Fürsorglichkeit beeindruckt waren.

„Das Einzige, womit einem Oger beizukommen ist, ist rohe Gewalt.", bestimmte Risingsun weiter. „Für einen guten Kämpfer ist das wirklich schnell gemacht. Blade, könntest du mal eben?"

Bladewarrior schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und Magenta war sich sicher, dass eine gewisse Blondine darin eine große Rolle gespielt hatte.

„Wer? Ich? Was?", stammelte er.

„Der Oger.", flötete Risingsun. „Sei doch so gut, und nimm ihm eben die Kiste ab, ja?"

Bladewarriors Nase färbte sich verdächtig rosa. „Aber sicher.", nuschelte er, packte seine Äxte fester und stiefelte in Richtung des schlafenden Kolosses davon.

„Er hoffentlich wissen, Oger nicht so plump seien wie aussehen.", murmelte Abumoaham. „Und Oger stark…"

„Ach, er schafft das schon.", winkte Risingsun ab. Der Ausdruck, den sie dabei in den Augen hatte, gefiel Magenta gar nicht. Er erinnerte sie an eine Katze, die eine Maus entdeckt hatte und sich in Gedanken bereits ein Lätzchen umband. Nicht, dass Magenta diese Einstellung gestört hätte; es fiel ihr nur auf, dass die Katze die Maus nicht selber fing, sondern den Hund schickte, um sie für sich zu holen. Aber was war der Grund dafür?

Als Bladewarrior sich dem Oger näherte, kam in Magenta langsam das Gefühl auf, dass die Erledigung dieses Riesen vielleicht doch nicht „mal eben schnell" gemacht war. Blade, der nun wirklich kein schmalbrüstiger Hänfling war, wirkte neben dem Oger wie ein Kind von vielleicht zehn Jahren. Einzig die Tatsache, dass der Oger auf der fraglichen Kiste schlief, hätte es ihm ermöglicht, dem Monster den Schädel zu spalten, ohne sich eine Leiter zu holen…und ohne dass der Oger aufwachte.

In diesem Moment ahnte Magenta, dass Risingsun wahrscheinlich genau das geplant hatte. Der Oger war eine harte Nuss; ihn zu töten, während er noch schlief, war daher eine plausible Lösung des Problems. Allerdings hätte das Licht der Paladina lange nicht so hell gestrahlt, wenn sie dies selber tat. Schickte sie jedoch einen Krieger voraus, von dem man ohnehin annahm, dass es seine Aufgabe war, Monstern ein blutiges Ende zu bereiten, rückte man den an sich ruchlosen Mord in eine ganz andere Perspektive. Zu dumm war nur, dass Risingsun Bladewarrior nicht so gut kannte, wie sie annahm.

Als der junge Krieger bei dem schlafenden Oger ankam, blieb er zunächst unsicher stehen. Magenta sah seinem Hinterkopf förmlich an, wie sich die Zahnräder darin bewegten. Einige Augenblicke betrachtete er das schlafende Monster schweigend…und dann tat er, was er nicht tun sollte: Seine Hand griff vor und wollte dem schlafenden Riesen an die Schulter tippen.

„Nein, nicht!", zischte Magenta. „Du musst einfach draufhauen." Sie unterstützte ihre Worte mit eindeutigen Gesten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Bladewarrior sie gehört; seine Hand stockte wenige Zentimeter vor dem Oger. Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu ihr herum.

„Was hast du gesagt?", rief er quer über den Platz. „Du musst lauter sprechen, sonst verstehe ich dich nicht."

Danach war es nicht vollkommen ruhig; das verdächtige Rascheln und bedrohliche Wispern der Bäume um sie herum war nicht leiser geworden und das Heulen des Windes, der um die steinigen Felswände strich, war nicht schlagartig verstummt. Trotzdem erschien es Magenta, als wären alle Geräusche mit einem Mal auf einen Bruchteil ihrer vorherigen Lautstärke reduziert. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht alle Geräusche, zumindest aber das Schnarchen des Ogers. Um so lauter erklang dafür sein Schrei.

„RAAAARRRRRR! Ich zerquetschen, Mensch!", brüllte er und ließ zur Bestätigung dieser Drohung eine zwei Meter lange, mit einem Metalldorn besetzte Keule durch die Luft sausen.

Bladewarrior wirbelte herum und riss noch gerade rechtzeitig seine Äxte nach oben. Die stachelbesetzte Keule des Ogers schlug mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen dagegen und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde die pure Wuchte des Schlages ausreichen, um den Krieger unangespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Dann jedoch wich er einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Oger durch seinen eigenen Schwung getragen an sich vorbeitaumeln. Erstaunlich schnell fing sich der Koloss wieder und setzte erneut zu einem Schlag mit der Keule an. Wieder wich Bladewarrior zurück, so dass der Hieb des Ogers diesmal ins Leere traf. Der Krieger tänzelte um den Oger herum und versuchte immer wieder, seinerseits einen Hieb anzubringen, doch das Einzige, was er traf, war die riesige Keule. Schließlich blieb eine seiner Äxte in der hölzernen Waffe stecken und ehe er sich versah, hatte ein Ruck sie seinen Händen entrissen.

Der Oger lachte laut auf. „Deine Waffe jetzt gehören mir.", grinste er und versuchte Bladewarrior auch noch die zweite Axt wegzunehmen. Geistesgegenwärtig ließ der Krieger die Waffe herum wirbeln und ein fetter Ogerfinger flog getrennt von seinen Kameraden durch die Luft.

Missmutig starrte der Oger den blutigen Stumpf an. „Du nicht nett.", grunzte er. „Ich dich hauen in Gesicht!"

„Versuch´s nur.", knurrte Bladewarrior, ließ seine Axt fallen und stürzte sich auf den Oger. Statt jedoch mit den Fäusten auf ihn einzuprügeln, griff er nach der Keule des Ogers und zog daran. Der Riese war davon so überrascht, dass es Bladewarrior fast gelungen wäre, die Waffe an sich zu bringen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig reagierte der Oger.

„Du nicht bekommen Kloppe-Kloppe.", kreischte er und zog an seinem Ende der Keule, so dass Bladewarrior zwei Schritte nach vorne machte. Im letzten Moment stemmte der Krieger sich mit aller Kraft in den Boden.

„Du hast meine Axt.", keuchte er. „Dann will ich deine Keule."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„Wie lange willst du dieser äußerst eloquenten Unterhaltung denn noch zuhören, bevor du mal auf die Idee kommst, dir die Truhe zu schnappen?",wollte eine Stimme zu Magentas Füßen wissen. Bevor sie Pizkol jedoch darauf antworten konnte, drängte sich bereits Risingsun an ihre vorbei.

„Das Ding hat Recht.", sagte sie. „Holen wir die Kiste, bevor der Oger Blade zermalmt."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm helfen?", schnappte Magenta wütend.

„Später.", wiegelte Risingsun ab und lief geradewegs auf die inzwischen verwaiste Kiste zu.

Unschlüssig beobachteten die restlichen Mitglieder der Abenteurergruppe das ungleiche Tauziehen um die Keule des Ogers. Bladewarrior schaffte es immer, den Oger bis zu einem kleinen Baum zu ziehen, doch kurz bevor der Krieger sich daran festhalten konnte, zerrte der Oger ihn wieder in die entgegensetzte Richtung bis zu einem Felsen, an dem Blade dann jedes Mal energisch die Füße in den Boden stemmte und die Reise wieder andersherum losging. So verging etwa eine Viertelstunde, wie Schakal nach einem liebevollen Blick auf eine kleine, goldene Taschenuhr verkündete.

„Ob Blade das schafft?", überlegte Emmanuelle schließlich laut. „Ich könnte sonst ja mal einen kleinen Feuerball…"

„Nein, ich bessere Idee.", warf Abumoaham ein. „Aber dazu ich brauchen Taschenuhr."

Auffordernd hielt er Schakal seine Hand hin. Der Zwerg blinzelte überrascht.

„Aber die ist aus Gold.", schimpfte er dann.

„Oh, das sein gut geeignet.", lächelte Abumoaham.

„Aber…ich meine…aus GOLD.", zeterte der Zwerg und hielt beide Arme über der Brust verschränkt.

„Du bekommen wieder.", versicherte der Magier.

Vier Augenpaare nagelten Schakal förmlich am steinigen Boden fest. (Pizkol war damit beschäftigt, um die mit der Kiste beladene Risingsun herum zu hüpfen in der Hoffnung, dass sie stolpern und sich den Hals brechen würde, was diese mit einigen unsanften Fußtritten quittierte.) Widerwillig grummelnd rückte Schakal die Uhr heraus.

„Aber sei vorsichtig damit, das ist ein Erbstück.", jammerte er und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Nehme ich zumindest an. Ich hab den Besitzer nicht gefragt."

Fröhlich pfeifend machte sich Abumoaham auf den Weg zu den beiden inzwischen schon etwas erschöpften Raufbolden. Anstatt sich anzuschreien waren sie inzwischen dazu übergegangen, sich böse anzustarren und ansonsten zwischen den Zieh- und Zerraktionen nach Luft zu schnappen. Stumm folgten ihre Blicke dem bunten Magier, als er sich zwischen sie gesellte.

„Ich bitten um Aufmerksamkeit.", verkündete er mit lauter Stimme und hielt Schakals Uhr in die Höhe. „Hier Sie sehen, was Sie noch nie gesehen. Sehen Sie genau hin."

Damit begann er, die Uhr vor den Augen des Ogers hin und her zu schwenken. Wäre der Unhold nicht bereits so entkräftet gewesen, hätte der Zauberer sicherlich keine besonders guten Karten gehabt. So jedoch folgten die tellergroßen Augäpfel wie von einer Schnur gezogen dem wedelnden Goldding.

„Sie seien ganz entspannt.", flüsterte Abumoahams Stimme ihm ins Ohr. „Sie sich fühlen gut. Sie seien seeehr friedlich."

„F-friedlich.", schnaufte der Oger.

„Sie sich fühlen ganz klein und wollig und haben vier Beine."

Der Oger ließ seine Keule fallen und sank auf die Knie.

„Ihr größter Wunsch es seien, zu fressen Gras und zu liegen in Stall.", intonierte Abumoaham weiter. "Und von jetzt an Sie seien ein Schaf."

„Määäh.", machten der Oger und Bladewarrior gleichzeitig.

Irritiert sah der Magier zu dem jungen Krieger hinunter, der höchst interessiert an einer einsamen Butterblume schnüffelte. Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand Risingsun neben ihm.

„Was soll denn der Blödsinn?", fauchte sie und ließ die Kiste aus ihren Armen auf den Boden fallen. „Blade, steht auf und trag das da."

Bladewarrior musterte sie höchst gleichgültig und kaute auf seinem vegetarischen Fundstück herum. Wütend stampfte die Paladina mit dem Fuß auf. Dann packte sie den Krieger bei den Schultern, zog ihn in die Höhe und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Benommen schüttelte Bladewarrior den Kopf.

„Was ist los?", murmelte er verwirrt. „Und was ist mit dem Oger?"

Der Oger war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, laut blökend durch die Gegend zu laufen. Anscheinend hatte der Zauber nicht seinen Appetit beeinträchtigt und da auf dem kahlen Steinboden nichts Grünes mehr zu finden war, trottete das Oger-Schaf in Richtung Ausgang und hatte seine Widersacher so vollkommen vergessen, wie es nur ein Schaf tun konnte.

„Das wir erklären später.", drängte Abumoaham. „Wir besser nehmen Kiste. Ich nicht wissen, wie lange Zauber halten."

„Also los!", kommandierte Risingsun und eilig verließen die Abenteurer das ungastliche Tal. Bladewarrior allerdings konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die große Keule mitzunehmen, die der Oger zurückgelassen hatte. Diese trug er dann auf dem Rückweg mit einem so seligen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gegend, dass Magenta nicht umhin konnte zu bemerken, dass der Unterschied zwischen einem bezauberten und einem nicht bezauberten Bladewarrior nicht besonders groß war.

Calvinius erwartete sie schon sehnsüchtig. „Ah, meine Truhe. Endlich.", rief er aus und einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre sicherlich das Glitzern aufgefallen, das er dabei in seinen Augen hatte. Der Einsiedler zog einen kleinen Sack Münzen hervor und warf sie Risingsun zu.

„Hier, für Euch und Eure Freunde.", sagte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Nun werde ich mein Werk vollenden können."

„Wir haben gern geholfen.", antwortete Risingsun. „Können wir sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?"

Calvinius überlegte einen Augenblick, dann bemächtigte sich ein bösartiges Lächeln seines Gesichts. „In der Tat, das könnt Ihr."

Er ging zu einem kleinen Schrank und nahm eine Pergamentrolle und eine Feder heraus. Mit einem Kichern schrieb er einige Sätze auf das Pergament, rollte es zusammen und versiegelte den Brief.

„Hier.", sagte er und gab Risingsun das Schriftstück. „Bringt die zu Ello Ebonlocke, dem Bürgermeister von Darkshire. Wir sind alte Freunde und wenn er dies liest und herausfindet, was Ihr für mich getan habt, wird er sich sicherlich genauso freuen wie ich."

-

Die Oberfläche des Mystralsees glitzerte im frühen Morgenlicht, Vögel sangen ihre ersten Lieder in den Bäumen und ein Reh trat aus einer Baumgruppe an den Rand des Wassers um zu trinken. Es neigte den schlanken, mit seidigem Fell bedeckten Hals und streckte die schwarze Nase vorsichtig nach den kristallklaren Fluten aus. Etwas schien allerdings nicht in Ordnung zu sein, denn seine Ohren zuckten nervös hin und her und es schnüffelte misstrauisch an dem kühlen Nass. Dann jedoch, als es keine Gefahr erkennen konnte, berührten seine Lippen die Wasseroberfläche.

Der eben noch so ruhigen See schäumten plötzlich auf, ein gewaltiger Arm, ganz aus Wasser, umschlang das ahnungslose Reh und zog es zu sich heran. Ein letztes, verzweifeltes Blöken, dann verschluckte die Oberfläche das hilflose Tier und ließ ein leeres Ufer zurück.

„Sehr Ihr, daher habe ich Euch vorhin gerufen, als Ihr in den See springen wolltet.", erklärte die oberste Schildwache der Silberwindzuflucht, die sich den drei Nachtelfen als Selene Starstrike vorgestellt hatte.

Ceredrian nickte und starrte immer noch fassungslos in die jetzt wieder völlig harmlos wirkenden Fluten unterhalb der weitläufigen Terrasse, die, wie er jetzt bemerkte, unangenehm weit über den See hinausragte.

„Was hat diese Wasserelementare so werden lassen?", fragte Easygoing. „Normalerweise beschützen sie doch die Quellen nur vor schädlichen Einflüssen, nicht aber vor harmlosen Waldtieren."

„Wir wissen es nicht.", gestand Selene Starstrike ein. „Sie töten jeden, der sich dem Wasser zu weit nähert, daher habe ich Wachen aufstellen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand in ihre Fänge gerät."

„Ihr habt wirklich keine Idee?", vergewisserte sich Abbefaria.

„Nun ja…", zögerte Selene mit einer Antwort. „Wir haben bei unseren Forschungen eine Schriftrolle mit einer seltsamen Nachricht gefunden. Sie stammt aus einem der Elementare, die wir überwältigt haben."

Abbefaria sah sie neugierig an. „Wie lautet die Nachricht?", wollte er wissen.

Selene zog ein Stück verwaschenes Pergament aus ihrer Tasche hervor, räusperte sich und begann zu lesen: „Ein böser Magier hat dies erschaffen, um vom Glutnebelgipfel auf dich zu gaffen. Er dich und deinen Freund verlacht, Ihr müsst zerbrechen seine Macht, allein der Tod…"  
"Was für ein Blödsinn.", unterbrach Easygoing sie. „Das ist das sinnlose Geschwätz eines Kindes."

„Wir glauben das nicht.", antwortete Selene. „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass ein untoter Magier sich tatsächlich im Brachland auf der Spitze des Glutnebelberges niedergelassen hat. Ihm wäre ein solcher Wahnsinn durchaus zuzutrauen."

„Dann solltet Ihr schnellstmöglich jemand dorthin entsenden, um ihn aufzuhalten.", warf Ceredrian ein.

„Wir suchen noch nach den geeigneten Frauen…oder Männern.", antwortete Selene mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Wie wäre es…", begann Ceredrian, doch Easygoing verhinderte, dass er weiter sprach, indem er ihn kurzerhand zur Tür hinaus schob.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Verstärkung aus Astranaar dafür anfordert.", rief der große Druide über die Schulter zurück. „Dort wird sich sicherlich jemand finden, der dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Ande'thoras'ethil!"

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen folgte Abbefaria seinen beiden Freunden. Draußen jedoch verschwand der Ausdruck so schnell aus seinem Gesicht, wie er gekommen war.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", fauchte er Easygoing an. „Diese Elfe…"

„War drauf und dran, unsere lieben Ceredrian dazu zu verpflichten, dass er ihr hilft.", ergänzte Easygoing. „Aber für so etwas haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir haben uns schon diese Sache mit den Furbolgs aufgeladen. Nachdem Shael´dryn uns gestern Abend wieder nach Astranaar geschickt hat, hat Maestra Wolfrunner uns doch eindringlich erklärt, wie wichtig es sei, eine schnelle Lösung herbeizuführen. Auf ihr Geheiß sind wir doch überhaupt nur hier. Um herauszufinden, was ihr Freund mit der Rute hier am Mystralsee gewollt hat. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten erst einmal eine Aufgabe beenden, bevor wir eine neue anfangen? Kannst du nicht einmal etwas zu Ende führen?"

Abbefaria wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch der Vorwurf hatte ihn tief getroffen; vor alle weil er wusste, dass etwas Wahres daran war. Er war immer schnell für etwas zu begeistern, aber wenn er es sich Recht überlegte, hatte er noch nie etwas Wichtiges in seinem Leben zu Ende geführt.

„Trotzdem gibt dir das kein Recht, meine Unterhaltung mit der Dame so rüde zu unterbrechen.", maulte Ceredrian. „Sie hätte mir schon bald aus der Hand gefressen."

„Oder du ihr.", brummte Easygoing.

„Das ist nicht wahr, das weißt du genau, Cousin.", wehrte sich Ceredrian nun ernsthaft aufgebracht. „Nur weil _ich_ weiß, wie man Anstand und Höflichkeit schreibt, gibt dir das nicht das Recht, mich wie einen Idioten zu behandeln."

Während er sprach, wedelte er unaufhörlich mit der magischen Rute vor Easygoings Nase herum. Plötzlich lösten sich kleine Lichtfunken daraus und die Spitze des Stabes begann zu glühen. Erschrocken hielt Ceredrian in seinem Tun inne, doch es war bereits zu spät. Es knallte und blitzte und eine weiße Rauchwolke hüllte Easygoing ein. Ängstlich betrachteten die beiden anderen Nachtelfen dieses Spektakel. Elfenmagie war nie mit so viel Lärm und Krawall verbunden, seit diese den arkanen Künsten abgeschworen und sich ausschließlich auf die der Natur innewohnende Magie zurückbesonnen hatten.

Als der Rauch sich verzog, ließ er eine seltsame Gestalt zurück. Sie war wesentlich kleiner als Easygoing, hatte ein dichtes, braunes Fell und trug einen Lendenschurz.

„Gruk-uff.", machte die Gestalt. Erschrocken hielt sie sich das Maul zu. Dann begann sie, mit den klauenbesetzten Händen daran herumzutasten. Die Hände wanderten weiter über die Ohren, die Brust und schließlich blickte der Furbolg seine Vorderpfoten mit dem ungläubigsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Ashenvale je bei einem Vertreter seiner Art gesehen hatte.

„Mitiki uk grass chaka. Wraaaah!", bellte die Gestalt und ging auf Ceredrian los.

Der Priester stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts, bevor er geistesgegenwärtig einen Schild aus Licht beschwor, um sich gegen die wildgewordene Bestie zu schützen.

„Abbe!", rief er panisch.

So schnell er konnte, beschwor Abbefaria Wurzeln aus dem Boden hervor, die den keifenden und tobenden Furbolg an den Waldboden banden. Mit einem Satz überwand der Druide die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Bärenmenschen, holte aus und versetzte ihm einen gezielten Schlag in den Nacken. Der gefesselte Furbolg grunzte schmerzerfüllt und brach in die Knie. In diesem Moment erhob sich erneut eine Rauchwolke und als sie sich wieder verzog, saß in den Ranken Easygoing, der sich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick den Nacken massierte.

„Du hättest ja nicht ganz so fest zuschlagen brauchen.", knurrte er und ließ mit einer Geste die Wurzeln wieder im Erdreich verschwinden. Ich hätte unserem kleinen Angsthasen schon nichts getan."

Ceredrian verzog das Gesicht zu einer beleidigten Grimasse, doch dann fing er plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Wisst ihr was?", prustete er. „Ich glaube, wir haben so eben herausgefunden, was diese tolle Rute kann."

„Und was?", grollte Easygoing, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, wie fest Abbefaria zugeschlagen hatte.

„Na ist das nicht klar?", gab Ceredrian augenrollend zurück. „Diese Rute ist in der Lage, uns in Furbolgs zu verwandeln. Wahrscheinlich können wir so mit ihnen kommunizieren."

„Meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", warf Abbefaria nachdenklich ein. „Würden sie drei fremde Furbolgs in ihrer Raserei nicht einfach in Stücke reißen, ebenso wie sie es mit Nachtelfen tun würde."

„Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein.", antwortete Ceredrian nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber dann müssen wir eben einfach einen Furbolg finden, der noch nicht vom Wahnsinn besessen ist und der uns zuhört."

„Na das kann ja heiter werden.", brummte Easygoing. „Ceredrian, der Bärenflüsterer."

-

Der Weg nach Darkshire war lang und dunkel, doch Magenta hatte keinen Blick mehr für die Schrecken, die sie rechts und links der Straße erwarten mochten. Sie beschäftigte sich vielmehr mit der Frage, wie Risingsun es schaffte, nach all ihren Erlebnissen noch auszusehen, als wäre sie gerade eben dem Bade entstiegen. Kein Schlamm, kein Schmutz, kein Staubkörnchen traute sich offensichtlich, die schimmernde Aura der Paladina zu durchbrechen. Magenta überlegte ernsthaft, ob das eventuell ein spezieller Schutzzauber war und ob man den als Hexenmeister wohl auch irgendwie erlernen konnte. So grübelnd merkte sie nicht, dass sich vor ihnen eine kleine Stadt aus dem Nebel schälte.

Die Häuser von Darkshire wirkten baufällig, obwohl sie es nicht waren. Flechten und Moose krochen selbst an den neueren von ihnen hinauf und das düstere Zwielicht, das hier wie überall in diesem Landstrich herrschte, ließ sie alt und unbewohnt erscheinen, trotzdem in den meisten Fenster ein Licht zu sehen war. Das allerdings erweckte den Eindruck, als hätten die Einwohner auch am Tag etwas aus ihren Häusern fernzuhalten, das beim Erlöschen der Kerzen und Feuer unweigerlich mit Eisfingern an ihre Türen gepocht hätte. Einzig ein paar magere Hühner, die neben dem Weg auf einem Feld nach Körnern pickten, schienen sich nicht an der ständigen Dunkelheit zu stören.

Ein unheimliches Schnaufen und Pfeifen war zu hören, als sie sich der Stadt weiter näherten. Es klang, als habe ein asthmatischer Drache so eben entschlossen, sein Mittagschläfchen auf dem Dorfplatz zu halten. Die dazwischen erklingenden, hellen Töne eines Hammers, der auf einem Amboss traf, machten allerdings schnell klar, dass es sich dabei lediglich um den Blasebalg einer Schmiede handelte. Ein glatzköpfiger Schmied tauchte gerade ein neu geschmiedetes Schwert in einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser, als die sechs Abenteurer an die Umzäunung seines Grundstücks traten. Eine Dampfwolke hüllte ihn ein und steigerte die Luftfeuchtigkeit noch weiter als angenehm war.

„He da", rief Risingsun ihm zu. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach Bürgermeister Ebonlocke."

Der Schmied wischte sich den Schweiß von der kahlen Stirn und musterte die Truppe feindselig. „Und was geht mich das an?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Wir haben eine wichtige Botschaft für ihn von einem Freund.", antwortete Risingsun mit einem Lächeln. „Und wir wären Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr uns verraten könntet, wo er sich aufhält."

Der Schmied verzog das Gesicht und wies dann mit seinem Hammer den Weg hinab. „Wenn Ihr was wissen wollt, fragt die von der Nachtwache." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ die verdatterte Paladina einfach stehen.

„Ungehobelter Klotz.", schimpfte diese und winkte ihren Begleitern, ihr zu folgen.

Beim nächsten Bewohner von Darkshire hatten sie ein wenig mehr Glück, was dessen Auskunftsfreudigkeit betraf. Der Mann, der offensichtlich zu der angewiesenen Nachtwache gehörte, trug eine rötlich schimmernde Kettenrüstung, ein Breitschwert und eine Fackel in den Händen, die er zunächst einmal jedem der Ankömmlinge ins Gesicht hielt, bevor er weiter mit ihnen sprach.

„Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein.", erklärte er. „Erst letzte Woche ließen wir einen Fremden bis ins Gasthaus. Doch erst als er sich einen hinter die Binde kippen wollte, kam heraus, dass sein Unterkiefer fehlte. Elendes, untotes Pack."

„Wie recht Ihr habt.", pflichtete Risingsun ihm bei. „Aber sagt uns bitte jetzt, wie wir zu Bürgermeister Ebonlocke kommen."

Der Mann strich sich über den Bart. „Nun ja, für gewöhnlich hält er sich um diese Zeit im Rathaus auf. Das ist das Gebäude dort drüben. Am besten fragt ihr am Eingang nach seiner Tochter, Kommandantin Althea Ebonlocke. Sagt ihr, Behüter Frazier hätte Euch geschickt. Sie wird Euch sicher weiterhelfen können."

Wie sich herausstellte, stand die besagte Kommandantin der Nachtwache jedoch nicht vor dem Rathaus Wache und so beschlossen die Abenteurer, ihr Glück im Inneren des Gebäudes zu versuchen. Im Ratssaal waren mehrere Ratsmitglieder, darunter zwei ältere Herren, ein jüngerer Mann in einer blauen Robe, sowie ein blasierter Jüngling in einem feinen Anzug in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt und redeten wild durcheinander, während ein Mann mit einem schwarzen Bart und ebensolchen Haaren, am Kopf der Runde Platz genommen hatte und die Anwesenden mit ernstem Gesicht durch ein Monokel betrachtete.

„Und ich sage, wir müssen mehr Unterstützung aus Stormwind anfordern.", wetterte einer der Älteren gerade. „Dort schert man sich nicht darum, ob unsere Häuser und Ländereien in die Hände der Untoten fallen. Warum, verehrter Hogan Ference, lasst ihr nicht einmal Eure Beziehungen zum Hofe spielen und besorgt uns eine angemessene Unterstützung?"

Der junge Mann in der Robe, an den sich diese Aufforderung gerichtet hatte, stand auf. „Mein lieber Millstipe, auch Euch sollte bekannt sein, dass ich täglich zwei wenn nicht mehr Bittgesuche nach Stormwind schicke. Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, warum die Armee dort keine Verstärkung schickt."

„Die Verstärkung wäre nicht notwendig, wenn die Nachtwache effizienter arbeiten würde.", ließ sich der blasierte Anzugträger vernehmen.

Als hätte sie nur darauf gewartete, sprang eine junge Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren auf, die bis dahin neben dem Kopf der Runde gesessen hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war unverkennbar.

„Spart euch Euren Atem, Dreuger.", schnappte sie. „Ihr mögt Vizebürgermeister sein, aber den Befehl über die Nachtwache habe immer noch ich. Und ich dulde nicht, dass Ihr weiterhin die Arbeit meiner Männer behindert, indem Ihr ihnen unablässig neue, unsinnige Aufgaben stellt."

„Was ist an der Festnahme von Morbent Fel unsinnig?", schnaubte der Mann. „Er ist ein Hexenmeister und ruft ständig neue dieser untoten Monster aus den Gräbern hervor. Das Volk erwartet mehr vom Rat von Darkshire, als dass er sich hier verkriecht."

„Morbent Fel zu stellen ist nicht Aufgabe der Nachtwache.", gab die Kommandantin ärgerlich zurück. „Unser Ziel ist es, die Einwohner von Darkshire vor den Worgs und Ghulen zu schützen, die nachts um die Häuser streifen. Wenn Ihr uns von Morbent Fel befreien wollt, geht hin und erschlagt ihn. Vielleicht gelingt es Euch die Zauber zu brechen, mit denen er sich schützt. Aber passt auf, dass Ihr Euch nicht Euer Schwert ins Knie rammt, so geschickt wie Ihr damit seid."

„Das ist eine Unverschämtheit!", ereiferte sich der Anzug.

„Schweigt, alle beide.", rief der Bürgermeister und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass wir Gäste haben."

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Rates wandte schlagartig sich der Gruppe zu, die am Eingang des Ratssaales stand. Bladewarrior bemühte sich daraufhin vergeblich, die große Keule hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen, Emmanuelle versuchte durch Winken auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und Abumoaham grüßt mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung in die Runde. Magenta und Schakal zogen es aus verschiedenen Gründen vor, sich in der Nähe der Tür aufzuhalten; Risingsun hingegen zauberte mit Leichtigkeit ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Bürgermeister Ebonlocke, nehme ich an.", sagte sie und trat mit schnellen Schritten auf den Mann mit dem Monokel zu.

„Da nehmt Ihr richtig an, verehrte Dame.", antwortete der Bürgermeister und strafte die Schultern. „Was führt Euch und Eure Gefährten hierher?"

„Wir haben einen Brief für Euch von einem alten Freund.", antwortete Risingsun und übergab dem Bürgermeister das Pergament. Der nahm das Papier an sich, brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen; zumindest erschien es so. Nach ein paar Augenblicken ließ er das Schriftstück jedoch mit einem Stirnrunzeln sinken.

„Wer immer das hier auch geschrieben hat, hat sich offensichtlich einen Scherz mit mir oder mit Euch erlaubt.", brummte er. „Ich kann kein Wort davon entziffern."

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen.", mischte sich ein Mann ein, dessen dunklere Haut- und Haarfarbe Magenta schon aufgefallen war. „Ihr wisst, doch, Ello, Sprachen sind meine große Leidenschaft."

„Sicherlich.", nickte der Bürgermeister. „Wenn Sirra Von´Indhi das hier nicht entziffern kann, das schafft es niemand."

Der fremdartige Mann betrachtete das Geschriebene eine Weile, kritzelte mit einer Feder daran herum und riss dann die Augen auf. Mit einem Flüstern gab er das Pergament wieder an den Bürgermeister zurück. Der nahm es, las, was der Übersetzer geschrieben hatte und sah Risingsun mit einem derart beunruhigten Gesichtsaudruck an, dass diese tatsächlich etwas aus der Fassung geriet.

„Was ist los, Bürgermeister?", wollte sie wissen und fing geistesabwesend an, eine Haarsträhne um den Finger zu rollen. „Was schreibt Calivinius Euch?"

„Calvinius?", lachte die Kommandantin der Nachtwache auf. „Dieser irre Alchimist, den mein Vater aus der Stadt verbannt hat, nachdem er sich sein Herz mittels schwarzer Magie herausschnitt, um damit seiner toten Gattin Eliza wieder Leben einzuhauchen? Ich hoffe, Ihr habt einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht."

„Äh nein.", murmelte Risingsun.

„Schlimmer noch.", seufzte der Bürgermeister und ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken. „Ich fürchte fast, er hat sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, um sich an uns zu rächen."

„Was könnte schlimmer sein als die untote Eliza, die versucht ihren Hunger nach Menschenfleisch an unseren Kindern zu stillen.", warf Hogan Ference ein und strich nervös seine Robe glatt.

Noch bevor jedoch jemand eine Vermutung äußern konnte, flog die Tür auf und ein Mitglied der Stadtwache stolperte völlig außer Atem herein.

„Behüter Cutford.", rief Althea Ebonlocke aus. „Was ist mit Euch? Sprecht?"

„Kommandantin! Bürgermeister!", keuchte der Mann. „Unsere Späher berichten von seltsamen Bewegungen im Westen. Wölfe sind hierher unterwegs und es sieht so aus…als würden sie vor etwas fliehen."

Erschüttert sah der Bürgermeister von dem atemlosen Behüter zu Risingsun. „Was habt Ihr nur getan?"

Vor dem Rathaus kamen bereits die Leute zusammen, obwohl der Stadtrufer alle dazu aufforderte, in ihre Häuser zu gehen, weil ein großes Unheil auf die Stadt zurolle. Alle riefen und liefen durcheinander, dazwischen weinten Kinder und gackerten die nun doch etwas beunruhigten Hühner.

„Da sieht man es mal wieder.", bemerkte Schakal trocken. „Ein Mensch ist intelligent, aber ein Haufen Menschen ist eine Herde verängstigter, hysterischer Tiere."

„Wie müssen dieses…dieses…", stotterte Risingsun. „Dieses Was-immer-es-auch-ist aufhalten. Immerhin sind wir dafür verantwortlich."

„Schön gesagt.", meinte Abumoaham. „Wer hat Plan?"

Ratlos blickten die Abenteurer sich an. Wie bereitete man sich auf etwas vor, von dem man noch nicht einmal wusste, was es eigentlich war? Der Bürgermeister hatte berichtet, dass Calvinius ein Monster angekündigt hatte, das er „Kleiner" getauft hatte…was nach dem Gesetz für alberne Wortspiele bedeutete, dass dieses Ding höchstwahrscheinlich ziemlich groß war. Noch dazu war bei Calvinius Vorliebe für tote Dinge damit zu rechnen, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich untot war.

„Mir gefällt das nicht.", murmelte Emmanuelle, als sie sich neben Magenta hinter eine der eilig errichteten Blockaden duckte. „Ich ziehe es vor, meinem Feind direkt in die Augen zu blicken."

„Was sich als Gnom ziemlich schwierig gestalten dürfte.", witzelte Schakal und fügte auf einen ärgerlichen Blick der Magierin hinzu. „Hey, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Ich darf so was sagen."

„Ruhe jetzt.", zischte Risingsun. „Dieses Ding kommt näher."

Unzählige Augenpaare richteten sich auf die Straße, die von Darkshire nach Raven Hill führte. Von irgendwo dort kam tatsächlich etwas. Es war nicht besonders schnell, aber es kam näher und es äußerte deutlich seine Bedürfnisse:

„DARKSHIRE…ICH HABE HUNGER!"

-

„Also das Lager war definitiv der letzte, das wir ausprobiert haben.", grollte Easygoing. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mir die Nase platt prügeln zu lassen, nur weil du meinst, dass du nun endlich deine _Bärenbrüder _gefunden hast."

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass diese Furbolgs alle gleich aussehen.", gab Ceredrian beleidigt zurück. „Oder soll ich vielleicht nach einem mit einem rosa Halsband suchen?"

„Wenn das hilft, soll´s mir recht sein.", fauchte Easygoing und wirkte einen Heilzauber auf die Kratzwunden an seinen Armen. Konzentriert sah er zu, wie sich die Wunden schlossen, ohne eine Narbe zurückzulassen.

Die Furbolgs, die sich besucht hatten, waren nicht eben erfreut über ihre Anwesenheit gewesen. Im Gegenteil hatten sie sie mit Zähnen und Klauen empfangen und ihnen gezeigt, was sie davon hielten, dass sich mit einem Male drei Fremde unter sie mischten. Noch mehr hatte sich diese Einstellung erhärtet, als die drei vermeintlichen Furbolgs sich nach nur wenigen Schlägen in Nachtelfen zurückverwandelten, die ihr Heil nur noch in der Flucht suchen konnten. So saßen die drei Freunde nun an einer geschützten Stelle im Wald leckten ihre Wunden.

Abbefaria warf ab und an kleine Steinchen in Richtung des nahen Mystralsees. Er traf nicht, aber wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie man wohl ein Wesen bekämpfte, das nur aus Wasser bestand. Trotzdem reizte ihn das Risiko, die Aufmerksamkeit eines der verderbten Wasserelementare zu erregen. Immerhin wäre das keine so ermüdende Maskerade gewesen. Abbefaria gähnte.

Das Plätschern eines kleinen Wasserfalls bildete zusammen mit dem Rauschen der Blätter eine einlullende Geräuschkulisse. Die Sonne, die sich in den Wassern des Sees spiegelte, malte helle Kreise auf Abbefarias Gesicht und zwang ihn, geblendet die Augen zu schließen. Was hätte er jetzt für ein Mittagsschläfchen gegeben. Ein paar Minuten Ruhe würden ihre Mission sicherlich nicht gefährden und so ließ er sich entspannt nach hinten sinken.

Doch während er seinen Kopf auf das weiche Laub bettete und seine langen Ohren beiläufig den Streitereien seiner beiden Freunde lauschten, meldete seine Nase ihm mit einem Mal einen seltsamen Geruch. Es war ein Geruch, der nicht in den Wald gehörte, den er aber in den letzten Stunden mehrmals gerochen hatte: der Geruch eines Lagerfeuers. Er versuchte, diesen Störenfried seiner Ruhe aus seiner Wahrnehmung zu verbannen, aber das Aroma des brennenden Holzes ließ sich nicht beirren und kitzelte weiter seine Nase. Mit einem Niesen fuhr Abbefaria hoch.

„Irgendwas brennt hier.", verkündete er und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich kann dir ja mal den Finger ins Auge stecken, das brennt dann auch.", blaffte Easygoing, aber der andere Druide überhörte das geflissentlich.

„Nein, wirklich.", beharrte er. „Irgendwo ist hier ein Feuer. Ich denke, wir sollten nachsehen, wo der Geruch herkommt."

Zweifelnd schnupperte nun auch Ceredrian. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kann nichts riechen."

„Wahrscheinlich hat Abbe geträumt.", spottete Easygoing. Trotzdem streckte er die Nase in die Luft und einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln folgte die Feststellung: „Du hast Recht, da brennt wirklich was."

Abbefarias Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, erhob er sich und folgte den Spuren des Feuergeruchs tiefer in das Unterholz. Der Weg begann leicht anzusteigen und ganz in der Nähe floss der Bach, der weiter unten in seinem Lauf den Wasserfall des Mystralsees bildete. Der Geruch schien aus seiner Richtung zu kommen und so schlich Abbefaria leise auf den Wasserlauf zu. An seinem Ufer verharrte er und spähte vorsichtig durch die Blätter eines üppigen Busches.

Am anderen Ufer bewegte sich eine Gestalt; es war ein Furbolg, mit schwarzem Fell. Er saß vor einer kleinen Hütte an einem Lagerfeuer und hielt einen Stock in der Hand, auf dessen angespitztes Ende er ein Kaninchen gespießt hatte. Zischend tropfte das Fett auf das Holz und das Aroma des garenden Fleisches mischte sich mit dem Geruch des Feuers. Etwas hinter Abbefaria knurrte. Er fuhr herum und sah, wie sich Easygoing mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck den Bauch hielt.

„Was denn.", wisperte er. „Ich habe seit Stunden nichts gegessen."

Ceredrian verkniff sich ein Lachen und hielt die magische Rute in die Höhe. „Wollen wir es noch einmal probieren?"

Die zwei anderen nickten und so traten kurz darauf drei Furbolgs an den Rand des Baches.

Der schwarze Furbolg fuhr hoch. „Verschwindet!", knurrte er. „Ich habe es Ran gesagt, dass ich eher sterbe, als ihm zu dienen."

Ceredrian, jetzt ein Furbolg mit silberweißem Fell, trat vor. „Wir wünschen nichts dergleichen, Freund. Wir suchen nur jemanden, mit dem wir reden können über das, was unter unseren Brüder passiert."

Der schwarze Furbolg blinzelte überrascht und ließ den Stock mit dem Kaninchen sinken, den er in Ermangelung einer Waffe auf die Eindringlinge gerichtet hatte. „Dann kommt und setzt euch zu mir. Ich freue mich über etwas Gesellschaft."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er seiner Gesellschaft auch etwas zu essen anbietet.", knurrte Easygoing leise und setzte mit einem kräftigen Satz seine braunbefellten Pfoten über den Fluss. Seine Sorge war allerdings unbegründet, denn der Furbolg, der sich ihnen als Krolg vorstellte, erwies sich als äußert gastfreundlich und bot ihnen Wurzeln, Beeren und Nüsse, sowie einen Teil des gebratenen Kaninchens an.

„…und deshalb versuchen wir Hilfe zu finden, um diesen Wahnsinn endlich zu stoppen.", beendete Ceredrian kurze Zeit später seine Rede, in der er dem Furbolg in blumigen Worten eine Geschichte aufgetischt hatte, die selbst seine beiden Freunde dazu gebracht hatte zu glauben, sie seien drei Furbolgs die von weit herkamen, um ein Heilmittel gegen die Verseuchung ihres Dorfes zu finden.

Krolg starrte in die Flammen des immer kleiner werdenden Lagerfeuers. Geistesabwesend langte er mit der klauenbewehrten Pfote nach hinten und legte ein weiteres Stück Holz nach. Die Flammen loderten auf, Funken stoben in die Luft, die von der Hitze des Feuers flirrte und Rauch und Asche in den Himmel trug.

„Wir haben überlegt, die Nachtelfen um Hilfe zu bitten.", warf Ceredrian vorsichtig ein. Alarmiert spitzten seine beiden Freunde die Ohren. Womöglich machte dieser eine Satz das Vertrauen des Furbolgs wieder zunichte.

Krolg hob den Kopf und sah Ceredrian direkt ins Gesicht. „Die Nachtelfen…", murmelte er, als habe er bereits vergessen, dass die Furbolgs nicht das einzige Volk waren, das diesen Wald bewohnte.

„Einst kämpften wir Seite an Seite mit ihnen.", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Doch diese Zeiten sind lange vorbei. Sie waren es, die in ihrer Arroganz die Verderbnis in unsere Welt beschworen. Doch was war, kann nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, das Beste aus dem zu machen, was uns unsere Vorfahren hinterlassen haben."

Abbefaria rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit, die Verderbnis wieder zu entfernen?", platzte er schließlich heraus.

Krolg musterte ihn mitleidig. „Einst war auch ich noch voller Träume, so wie du, junger Freund. Doch wie ich schon sagte, was war, kann nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden Vielleicht wird es irgendwann einmal wieder Frieden oder zumindest Annäherung zwischen unserem Volk und dem der Nachtelfen geben, doch das, was in unseren Adern kreist, sitzt zu tief, um es zu entfernen."

Der schwarze Furbolg stand auf und wanderte mit langsamen Schritten auf den nahen Wasserfall zu. „Das Böse ist überall, junge Freunde, und auch wenn ich es wollte, so könnte ich nicht den Nachtelfen allein die Schuld dafür geben. Wir Furbolgs sind trotz der Verderbnis, die sie über uns brachten, noch fähig, unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Schlimmer noch, gibt es einige von uns, die die Wut und Raserei ausnutzen, um ihre Macht zu stärken. Ran Blutreißer ist einer von ihnen."

Krolg drehte sich um und betrachtete die drei jungen Furbolgs. „Wenn ihr wirklich etwas zum Frieden in der Welt beitragen wollt, dann geht, und tötet diesen Tyrannen.", sagte er und seine Schnauze verzog sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Es wird die Stämme nicht wieder von ihrem Los befreien, doch vielleicht wird es den Keil entfernen, den er zwischen sie treibt."

Easygoing erhob sich. „Wir werden tun, was in unserer Macht steht.", sagte er ernst. „Ran Blutreißer wird den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben."

„Hoffen wir es.", antwortete Krolg. „Ihr findet sein Lager ganz in der Nähe. Aber hütet euch vor seinen Wachen; sie haben scharfe Zähne und Ran lässt sie ihre Klauen feilen, bis sie spitz wie Dolche sind. Passt auf, dass sie euch nicht in Stücke reißen."

„Wir werden es versuchen.", murmelte Abbefaria.

-

Der Boden bebte unter den Schritten des Monsters, das unaufhörlich näher kam. Insgeheim fragte Magenta sich, warum sie eigentlich immer noch hier war. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Klügste gewesen, sich am örtlichen Greifenstand ein solch gefiedertes Tier zu schnappen und sich schleunigst von hier zu entfernen. Doch sie blieb, so wie alle andern blieben, die einen Grund dafür hatten, weil Darkshire ihr Zuhause war. Oder weil sie sich Ruhm und Ehre davon erhofften. Oder weil sie ganz einfach den inneren Drang hatten, das Richtige zu tun. Magenta spürte nichts von alledem in sich, nur die dunkle Ahnung, dass dieser Kampf weitaus härter werden würde, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Und dann erschien „Kleiner".

Das Monster war wahrlich riesig; etwa so groß wie der Oger, allerdings doppelt so breit und viel hässlicher, als Magenta sich hatte träumen lassen. Sein aufgedunsener Leib war aus Leichenteilen zusammengeflickt worden und die Nähte bedeckten überall das abgestorbene und wieder zum Leben erweckte Gewebe. Das Gesicht wirkte wie die Zeichnung eines unbegabten Kindes mit einer sehr bösartigen Phantasie. Während das eine Auge groß aufgerissen und lidlos war, hatte man das andere am Herausfallen gehindert, indem man es kurzerhand eingenäht hatte. Darunter sabberte ein mit schiefen Zähnen besetzter Mund unaufhörlich vor sich hin. Am schlimmsten war jedoch der Bauchbereich, aus dem diverse Rippen herausragten, die offensichtlich zu Arten verschiedener Gattungen gehörten. Sie bildeten den passenden Rahmen für die Masse der blutigen, faulenden Gedärme, die aus einer anscheinend durch die Bewegungen der Kreatur aufgeplatzten Öffnung hervorquollen.

„Hey, dem würde das Kleid passen, das du genäht hast.", bemerkte Pizkol grinsend. „Zumindest hat er einen Arm an der entsprechenden Stelle."

Magenta, die viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, auf die riesige Axt der Monstrosität zu starren und die Reichweite der mit einer Sichel besetzten Kette abzuschätzen, die diese in der anderen Hand trug, blickte den Wichtel verdattert an. Dann sah sich noch einmal genauer hin und entdeckte, was Pizkol gemeint hatte. Die Kreatur hatte tatsächlich an der aus dem Fleisch hervortretenden Wirbelsäule noch einen dritten Arm, in dessen Hand eine weitere sichelförmige Waffe steckte.

„Das ist unglaublich.", wisperte Risingsun tonlos und Magenta konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie ein wenig blass um die Nase geworden war. „Dieses Ding ist gegen alle Naturgesetze."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Calvinius sich viel um Gesetze schert.", entgegnete Althea Ebonlocke „Weder um unsere noch um die der restlichen Welt. Wie konntet Ihr ihm nur helfen?"

„Er sah so harmlos aus.", antwortete Risingsun schwach.

„Dann merkt es Euch für die Zukunft: Nicht alles, was harmlos aussieht, ist es auch."

„Aber alles, was eine Riesenaxt in Händen hält, kann dich einen Kopf kürzer machen.", beendete Schakal Altheas Satz. „Also was jetzt? Angriff oder wie?"

„Wir müssen uns erst eine Taktik überlegen.", warf Magenta ein. Überrascht drehten sich die anderen zu ihr herum.

„Naja, hab ich mal gehört, dass so was gut ist.", setzte sie verlegen hinzu.

„Sie Recht hat.", brummte Abumoaham. „Ich denken, wir am besten…"

„ATTACKE!", brüllte da eine Stimme hinter ihnen und bevor sie sich versahen, stürmten etliche Soldaten der Nachtwache an ihnen vorbei auf Kleiner zu. Dahinter stand Althea Ebonlocke mit gezücktem Schwert und blitzenden Augen.

„Also schön.", seufzte Magenta. „Dann eben ohne Taktik."

Was folgte war kein Kampf, wie ihn die Geschichtsbücher beschreiben. Er war hart, er war dreckig und er wurde mit Blut auf beiden Seiten besiegelt. Kleiner brüllte und tobte, die giftigen Gase, die bei jeder Verletzung aus ihm herausströmten, verätzten den Kämpfern die Lungen, seine drei Waffen trennten Arme, Beine und Köpfe von ihren angestammten Plätzen und nur die Geschicktesten waren in der Lage, noch ein paar Schläge gegen ihn auszuführen, bevor er auch ihnen ein unrühmliches Ende bereitete.

Mit Entsetzen sah Magenta, wie Emmanuelle einen riesigen Feuerball in Kleiners Richtung schoss. Die anschließende Explosion ließ die kleine Gnomin hilflos durch die Luft trudeln. Sie verschwand über das Dach des nächsten Hauses und Magenta konnte nur hoffen, dass etwas Weiches ihren Fall gebremst hatte.

Abumoahams Taktik, Kleiner mit den arkanen Geschossen zu bearbeiten, die Magenta schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen beobachtet hatte, war erfolgreicher. Wieder und wieder zuckten die violetten Blitze durch die Luft, bis der letzten von ihnen in einem kläglichen „Pffrt" endete. Magenta hörte den Magier fluchen und sah, wie er begann, in seinen Taschen zu kramen. Als er fand, was er suchte, entkorkte er eine kleine Flasche mit den Zähnen und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Danach setzte er den Kampf unbeirrt fort.

Schakal und Bladewarrior hatten nicht das Glück, Kleiner aus der Ferne bekämpfen zu können. Sie hatten sich beide auf die Rückseite des Monsters begeben, wo Blade sich redlich abmühte, mit seiner großen Keule, zumindest den dritten und schwächsten Arm davon abzuhalten, anderen den Schädel zu spalten. Was Schakal tat, konnte Magenta nicht sehen, aber sie nahm an, dass es schmerzhaft für Kleiner war.

Und Magenta selbst? Sie hatte irgendwann während des Kampfes aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat. Unbeirrt schickte sie ihre Magie aus, um dem Koloss zu schaden. Sie zauberte eine Seuche auf ihn, die die tote Haut mit Blasen überzog, die aufplatzten und ätzenden Eiter freisetzen, der sich tief in seine Muskeln hineinfraß. Sie warf Netze aus Feuer über ihn und beschoss ihn mit Schattenblitzen. Doch Kleiner starb nicht.

Mit einem gurgelnden Schrei fegte er schließlich alle seine Angreifer von den Füßen und wankte mit humpelnden, aber beängstigend behänden Schritten direkt auf Magenta zu. Magenta hörte Blade schreien, sah, wie Risingsun ihren gewaltigen Kriegshammer als Wurfwaffe gebrauchte und damit auf Kleiners Kopf zielte, doch nichts konnte die Monstrosität in ihrem Amoklauf aufhalten. Wie ein Fleisch gewordener Alptraum rollte sie direkt auf die junge Hexenmeisterin zu, die wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen ihrem nahen Tod entgegensah.

Zehn Meter…fünf Meter…drei Meter…einen Meter…einen halben.

Da bekamen Magentas Hände etwas langes, dünnes zu fassen. Ohne lange zu überlegen holte sie aus und rammte Kleiner den Zauberstab mitten in das einzelne Auge. Kleiners Kopf ruckte reflexartig in die Höhe, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Magenta plötzlich ein Auge auf einem Holzstab in Händen hielt. Angeekelt ließ sie es fallen. Kleiner hingegen brüllte vor Schmerzen. Er wankte blind hin und her, eine Äxte und Sicheln rotierten unkontrolliert durch die Luft, bis endlich ein letzter, gezielter Schlag von Risingsuns Hammer sein Schicksal besiegelte. Mit einem Krachen, das noch bis nach Stormwind zu hören sein musste, fiel sein geflickter Leib zu Boden und blieb dort wie der Überrest eines makabren Schlachtfestes liegen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Magentas Schulter. Panisch wirbelte sie herum und konnte gerade noch die letzten Silben ihres Zaubers verschlucken, bevor sie ihn auf Abumoaham losließ. Seine grauen Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend

„Du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles bestens.", murmelte Magenta. „Ich fürchte nur, den Zauberstab kann ich wegschmeißen."

Ein Lächeln trieb Falten in Abumoahams sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. „Das nicht schlimm. Wir dir besorgen neuen."

„Platz da, jetzt komm ich.", schmetterte eine Stimme über den Dorfplatz und etwas, dass wie ein Gnom auf Stelzen mit Rädern und Sturzhelm aussah, kam um die Ecke geflitzt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Emmanuelle stoppen, bevor sie in den widerlichen Fleischberg hinein fuhr.

„Oh.", machte sie enttäuscht. „Aber der ist ja schon tot."

„Ja, dem Licht sei Dank.", sagte Risingsun.

„Naja, bisschen Handarbeit war auch dabei.", warf Schakal ein und wischte seinen Dolch an seinem Umhang ab.

Unwillkürlich grinsend kam Magenta näher. „Emmanuelle, was _ist_ das alles und wo hast du es her?"

Die Magierin blickte stolz an sich herab. „Da hinten war ein Laden für Ingenieursbedarf. Ich hab getan, was sich in der Eile der Zeit tun ließ."

Ein Räuspern beanspruchte die Aufmerksamkeit der Abenteurer. Bürgermeister Ebonlocke stand vor dem versammelten Dorf und macht ein wichtiges Gesicht.

„Verehrte Herren und…äh", er stockte einen Augenblick, als suche er nach einem passenden Ausdruck für ein paar über und über mit Leichensaft beschmierten Frauen. „…und Damen, Darkshire bedankt sich für Eure Hilfe. Leider sind die Stadtkassen leer, so dass wir euch nicht viel mehr anbieten können als freie Kost und Logis, solange es Euch beliebt in Darkshire zu bleiben."

Risingsun machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Lieber Bürgermeister, da wir es waren, die diese schreckliche Plage…" Sie konnte ihren Satz jedoch nicht beenden, da Abumoaham sich an ihr vorbeidrängte.

„Wir Euch danken.", sagte er laut. „Aber ich Idee, wir Ihr könnt bezahlen uns für unsere Mühen. Es auch nicht kosten viel."

„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", meinte Schakal zweifelnd. „Ich hoffe nur, er will nicht irgendwelche Teile von dem Ding da mitnehmen."

„Wieso?", sagte Bladewarrior und betrachtete Kleiners Leiche. „Der Oberschenkelknochen zum Beispiel macht sich bestimmt gut als Waffe. Vielleicht will Magenta…"

„Nein.", wehrte die entsetzt ab. „Magenta will _nicht_. Und nun lasst uns endlich von hier verschwinden, bevor denen wieder einfällt, wer das Ding eigentlich hierher gebracht hat."

So bereitete die Gruppe schon einmal ihre Abreise vor, während Abumoaham dem Bürgermeister ein Geschäft vorschlug, in das dieser mit Freuden einwilligte.

-

Ran Blutreißers Lager zu finden, war den beiden Druiden in ihrer Katzenform nicht schwer gefallen. Viel schwerer war es, ein Muster in dem Lauf der Wachen und somit eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ohne Kampf an ihnen vorbeizukommen. Schließlich mussten die Nachtelfen einsehen, dass es keins zu geben schien.

„Diese Fellbälle rennen dort unten herum, als wüssten sie nicht, wo rechts und links ist.". knurrte Easygoing. „Es wird ein Leichtes sein, sie zu überwältigen."

Abbefaria, der auf einem Ast neben ihm hockte, sah nicht so zuversichtlich aus. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob deine Augen und Ohren schlechter geworden sind, von dem vielen Essen, dass du in dich hineinstopfst hast…aber _ich_ habe Krolgs Warnung gehört und ich _sehe_ sehr gut, wie _viele _von diesen Fellbällen, wie du sie nennst__ dort unten herumlaufen. Übrigens: Findest du nicht, dass du ganz schön weit oben im Baum sitzt?"

Easygoings Ohren zuckten nervös, während sich seine Krallen noch tiefer in die Rinde des Baumes bohrten. Immerhin hatte er bis gerade eben erfolgreich die Tatsache ignoriert, dass sich der sichere Boden einige Meter unter ihm befand. Warum musste dieser Idiot ihn auch noch daran erinnern?

„Eine Katze mit Höhenangst.", schnurrte Abbefaria und es klang wie ein Lachen. „Also ehrlich. Als wüstest du nicht, dass die immer auf ihren Füßen landen."

„Wenn wir wieder unten sind, mach ich dir einen Knoten in deinen Schwanz.", fauchte Easygoing und ließ sich langsam und vorsichtig rückwärts am Stamm hinunter gleiten.

„Was habt ihr gesehen?", wollte Ceredrian wissen, der es vorgezogen hatte, am Fuß des Baumes zu warten. „Können wir da durch schleichen."

„_Du_ kannst doch sowieso nicht schleichen.", grollte Easygoing. „Ebenso wenig wie sonst irgendwas anderes, außer dein großes Maul zu benutzen."

Ceredrian wollte etwas erwidern, doch Abbefaria schüttelte nur unauffällig den Kopf. Einem verwundeten Raubtier kam man am besten nicht zu nahe und wenn Easygoing schlechte Laune hatte, ging man ihm ebenfalls besser aus dem Weg.

„Was schlägst du also vor.", fragte er den anderen Druiden.

„Wir gehen hin, kämpfen uns bis zu diesem Ran Blutreißer durch und bringen Krolg den Kopf, den er verlangt hat.", sagte Easygoing. „Das ist doch logisch."

„Mhm.". meinte Abbefaria. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir nicht so viele der Furbolgs mit in die Sache hineinziehen würden. Immerhin sind wir auch hier, um _ihnen _zu helfen."

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir die Rute noch einmal benutzen würden.", schlug Ceredrian vor.

„Du weißt aber noch, dass wir uns zurückverwandeln, sobald man uns schlägt.", warf Easygoing ein.

Der junge Priester verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Ich meine nur, wir könnten versuchen, Blutreißer mit einer List aus dem Lager zu locken. Sobald er dann draußen ist, schlagen wir zu."

„Das klingt gut.", brummte Abbefaria. „Aber wer wird gehen und was wird er ihm erzählen."

Ceredrian richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich gehe. Und was ich ihm erzähle, weiß ich schon."

„Das ist gefährlich.", zischte Easygoing. „Meinst du vielleicht, ich lasse dich alleine dort hinein stolpern. Du wärst innerhalb von Sekunden tot."

„Das wird dann wohl meine Sorge sein.", entgegnete Ceredrian mit schmalen Augen. „Sorg du lieber dafür, dass du vorbereitet bist, wenn ich wiederkomme."

Mit diesen Worten schwenkte er die magische Rute in seine Richtung. Sein Gesicht wurde länger, de Beine kürzer und die silberweißen Haare breiteten sich über den gesamten Körper aus. Er knurrte noch einmal, dann, steckte er die Rute demonstrativ in seinen Lendenschurz, wendete sich um und marschierte schnurstracks auf Blutreißers Wachen zu.

„Dieser verdammte Narr.", flüsterte Easygoing, während er und Abbefaria sich hinter die Büsche duckten. „Er wird dort unten sterben. Wir sollten…"

Abbefaria legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Wir sollten abwarten, was er mit seinem _großen Maul_ so erreicht."

Easygoing brummte etwas Unverständliches, blieb aber, wo er war. Die zwei Nachtelfen sahen, wie mehrere Wachen Ceredrian die Speere gegen den Hals drückten und ihn dann abführten. Bange Minuten verstrichen, in denen kein Zipfelchen Weiß zwischen den Furbolgs zu sehen war. Die Wachen kehrten zu ihrem Posten zurück und liefen weiter ihre Runden, doch Ceredrian kam nicht zurück.

Nach einer Weile hielt es Easygoing nicht mehr aus. „Ich geh jetzt da runter und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten."

Noch bevor Abbefaria darauf reagieren konnte, kam jedoch Bewegung in das Lager der Furbolgs. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Furbolg marschierte zwischen seinen graubraunen Brüdern entlang. Neben ihm leuchtete Ceredrians Fell durch den Wald.

„Sie kommen.", wisperte Abbefaria tonlos und die beiden Druiden nahmen ihre verabredete Aufstellung ein.

„So hier bin ich nun.", bellte Ran Blutreißer, als sie auf der kleinen Lichtung ankamen. Er war ein kräftiger Furbolg, dessen gedrungener Körper mit unzähligen Narben übersät war. Vier weitere Furbolgs begleiteten ihn. Sie witterten und schnüffelten sichernd in alle Richtungen. Abbefaria dankte innerlich dem Wind, der seine und Easygoings Spuren in die andere Richtung wehte.

„Wo ist nun deine Herrin, die so sehr wert auf meine Gesellschaft legt, dass sie sich den ganzen, weiten Weg von Winterspring hierher wagt?"

„Sie muss ganz in der Nähe sein, Herr.", winselte Ceredrian und wirkte dabei so unterwürfig, dass selbst Abbefaria, der seinen Freund schon oft bei seiner Schauspielerei beobachtet hatte, trotzdem über diese Leistung erstaunt war. „Aber womöglich ängstigen sie Eure Leibwachen. Vielleicht sollten wir für ein wenig mehr Intimität bei diesem Treffen sorgen."

„Die Wache bleibt, wo sie ist.", knurrte Ran Blutreißer. „Ich bin schließlich kein Narr. Also los, hol sie her."

Er holte mit der Vorderpfote aus und schubste den weißen Furbolg in Richtung der umgebenden Büsche. Es gab eine Rauchwolke und die Verwandlung, die Ceredrian bis dahin geschützt hatte, verflog.

„RAV´RET!", brüllte Blutreißer und zog ein unterarmlanges Messer aus seinem Gürtel. „XITO NI FURUFF!"

„Nicht, wenn wir noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben.", rief Easygoing und sprang mitten zwischen die Furbolgs.

Dem ersten versetzte er einen Kinnhaken, dass dieser rückwärts taumelte. Er fiel gegen einen seiner Kameraden und gemeinsam fielen die beiden zu Boden. Sofort wendete Easygoing sich dem nächsten Gegner zu. Abbefaria hingegen konzentrierte sich und beschwor die Pflanzen des Waldes, ihm mit ihren Wurzeln zur Hilfe zu eilen. Kurz darauf war einer der Furbolgs bewegungsunfähig an den Waldboden gefesselt.

„Vorsicht!", rief Ceredrian und Abbefaria duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem Lanzenhieb eines der ersten Furbolgs hinweg. Er und sein Kumpan waren offensichtlich der Meinung, ihr Chef würde schon mit einem Nachtelfen fertig werden und stürzten sich jetzt zu zweit auf Abbefaria. Der hatte daraufhin alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht von ihren messerscharfen Krallen aufgeschlitzt oder von ihren Waffen durchbohrt zu werden. Immer weiter wurde er an den Rand der Lichtung getrieben. Das Blut rauschte in seine Adern und er bekam nur oberflächlich mit, dass Easygoing sich den Trick mit den Wurzeln offensichtlich ebenfalls zu nutze gemacht hatte, um den vierten Furbolg zu fesseln. Jetzt rang er unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte mit Ran Blutreißer um dessen Messer.

Fast hätte Abbefaria diese Beobachtung sein Leben gekostet. Einer der Furlbolgs hatte seine Abgelenktheit ausgenutzt und sich auf ihn gestürzt. Seine Kiefer klappten jedoch wenige Zentimeter vor der Kehle des Nachtelfen zusammen, der sich blitzschnell hatte nach hinten fallen lassen. Sofort war der Furbolg über ihm und man musste nicht durch eine magische Rute verwandelt sein, um sein anschließendes Knurren zu verstehen.

Plötzlich jaulte einer der Furlbolgs schmerzerfüllt auf. Die beiden pelzigen Angreifer wandten sich um und Abbefaria nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den einen von ihnen, der auf seiner Brust saß, im hohen Bogen ins Gras zu werfen. Eilig sprang er auf die Füße und wollte schon wieder in Stellung gehen, als seine Bewegung in Stocken geriet. Die Furbolgs waren allesamt stehen geblieben und starrten Easygoing an.

Der Nachtelf stand hoch aufgerichtet auf der Lichtung. Seine violette Haut schimmerte feucht von dem roten Blut, das an ihm herabfloss Zu seinen Füßen lag eine leblose Gestalt mit schwarzem Fell; in ihrem Rücken steckte Ran Blutreißers Messer. Ceredrian nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich erneut in einen Furbolg zu verwandeln. Knurrend und bellend forderte er die restlichen Furbolgs auf zu gehen. Ungläubig und widerwillig zogen die Bärenmenschen sich zurück. Einer von ihnen jedoch blieb stehen. Er deutete auf seinen ehemaligen Anführer und sagte etwas. Ceredrian bellte erneut und ging zu dem Leichnam. Er nahm die Perlenkette von seinem Hals und übergab sie dem Furbolg. Der knurrte noch etwas, dann folgte er seinen Kameraden zurück zum Lager.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte Ceredrian, als er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. „Ran Blutreißer ist tot."

„Was wollte sein Gefolgsmann.", fragte Abbefaria, mehr um überhaupt etwa zu sagen.

„Wie es scheint hegen die Furbolgs keinen ausgeprägten Totenkult.", erklärte Ceredrian. „Die Ketten, die sie tragen, scheinen sowohl Stammeszeichen wie auch Träger ihrer Seele zu sein. Zumindest glauben sie das, wenn ich das Wort, das er der Kette gab, richtig verstehe. Er sagte, mit der Leiche könnten wir verfahren, wie es uns beliebt"

„Na dann nehmen wir sie mit.", sagte Easygoing und brach damit erstmal nach dem Kampf wieder sein Schweigen. „Wenn Krolg tatsächlich seinen Kopf will, dann soll er ihn bekommen."

Gemeinsam schleppten die Nachtelfen den toten Furbolg zum Ufer des Flusses. Dort verwandelten sie sich erneut und brachten ihn auf die andere Seite. Krolg drehte den toten Furbolg auf den Rücken und betrachtete ihn.

„So hat dann schließlich das Böse in dir ein Ende gefunden.", sagte er und drehte sich zu den drei verwandelten Nachelfen herum. „Ihr habt recht gehandelt, auch wenn es nie eine gute Wahl ist, das Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. So geht denn jetzt und nehmt dies hier als eine Trophäe eures Sieges mit euch."

Er griff in das Maul des toten Furbolgs und brach einen der großen Eckzähne ab. Mit Schaudern bemerkte Abbefaria, wie stark diese Bärenmenschen sein mussten. Easygoing streckte seine Pfote aus und nahm den Zahn an sich.

„Habt Dank für Euren Rat, Krolg.", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

„Nichts zu danken.", antwortete Krolg. „Und kommt vorbei, wenn ihr wieder einmal in der Gegend seid. Ich bekomme gern Besuch von meiner Art."

Sie winkten Krolg zum Abschied und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Astranaar. Ceredrian betrachtete Easygoing nachdenklich von der Seite, bis es diesem zu bunt wurde.

„Sieh mich nicht an, als hätte ich etwas verbrochen.", fauchte er.

„Das meinte ich gar nicht.", murmelte der Priester. „Ich dachte nur…

„Was? Dass ich darüber reden wollte?", grinste Easygoing. „Ach komm schon, du kennst mich. Ich bin nur froh, dass es jetzt vorbei ist und wir endlich nach diesem Anhänger suchen können. Und ich hätte Lust, ein richtig langes Bad zu nehmen."

„Du riechst auch, als hättest du es nötig.", frotzelte Abbefaria und schon bald hatte sich die düstere Stimmung wieder verzogen.

Schon am nächsten Morgen machten die drei sich auf den Weg zurück nach Auberdine. Easygoing wehrte sich zwar mit Händen und Füßen, doch diesmal waren Ceredrian und Abbefaria fest entschlossen mit einem Greifen zu reisen. So bleib dem großen Druiden nicht viel anderes übrig, als die Augen geschlossen zu halten und jammernd hinter den anderen her zufliegen.

Die Küste lag dunstig im blassen Sonnenlicht, das für diesen Landstrich so typisch war, als die drei Nachtelfen über den hölzernen Pier spazierten.

„Was meint ihr, was uns erwartet?", meinte Abbefaria, während seine Augen sehnsüchtig den Horizont betrachteten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ceredrian.

„Ich auch nicht.", pflichtete Easygoing ihm ausnahmsweise bei. „Also wird uns nichts viel anderes übrigens bleiben, als es auszuprobieren."

„Na dann los!", lachte Abbefaria und sprang übermütig auf den Steg des Schiffs, das sie auf die andere Seite des Meeres bringen würde. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten."


	11. Verflucht

**Verflucht**

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass alles, was er vom Bürgermeister gefordert hat, diese mickrigen, kleinen Pflanze war." Schakal zog sich seine Kapuze tiefer über die Ohren, denn es hatte zu regnen begonnen.

„Du vergessen?", antwortete Abumoaham fröhlich und schwenkte den Beutel mit der kleinen, weißen Blume durch die Luft. „Tilloaträne sein, warum wir gekommen nach Duskwood."

„Eigentlich hätten wir überhaupt nichts verdient.", schimpfte Risingsun und legte die Stirn in strenge Falten. „Schließlich waren wir es…"

_Also eigentlich warst _du_ es_, dachte Magenta, die die ständigen Moralpredigten gründlich satt hatte. _Wir wissen jetzt inzwischen alle, dass wir für den Mist verantwortlich waren. Aber wenn ich es noch einmal höre, fang ich an zu schreien._

Ärgerlich beschleunigte die junge Hexenmeisterin ihre Schritte. All das wäre nicht passiert, wenn Abumoaham nicht diese kleinen, praktischen Runenplättchen ausgegangen wären, mit denen er ihnen ein Portal in das heimelige Wärme versprechende Stormwind hätte öffnen können.

Das einzig Gute, dass Magenta an ihrer momentanen Situation finden konnte, war, dass sie Duskwood den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Statt von Spinnen umwobene Büsche und von Untoten und andere widerwärtigen Kreaturen bevölkerte Wälder um sich zu haben, blickte sie jetzt rechts und links des Weges auf braunroten Sandstein, der sich zwar ob des Regens in eine Schlammlandschaft verwandelte, ansonsten aber etwas freundlicher wirkte. Dieser Landstrich im Norden von Duskwood war das Redrigde-Gebirge, in dem sich Emanuelle laut eigener Auskunft wie in ihrer Westentasche auskannte. Sie war es auch, die vorgeschlagen hatte, die Nacht im Gasthaus von Lakeshire zu verbringen, einem kleinen, verschlafenen Ort der, wie der Name versprach, an einem großen See lag.

Die Gastwirtin, eine kräftige, blonde Frau, klatschte eilfertig in die Hände, als die Abenteurer eintraten. „Wental!", rief sie einem Mann hinter dem Tresen zu. „Bring Bier und Wein für unsere Gäste. Und sag dem Koch, er soll den Kessel noch einmal anheizen. Darcy! Teller und Brot!"

Eine junge Kellnerin kam herbei und brachte das Gewünschte. Dabei sang sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und trug ein derart strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass Magenta sich ernsthaft fragte, was für Zutaten sie einem hier wohl ins Essen mischten um eine solche Wirkung zu erzielen. Kaum hatten sie sich jedoch an einen der Tische gesetzt, fuhr Risingsun plötzlich mit einem spitzen Schrei wieder hoch.

„NEHMT DAS DING WEG!", kreischte sie und wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf eine kleine, graugetigerte Katze, die der Wirtin um die Beine strich.

„Was ist denn mit Narnie?", fragte die Wirtin erstaunt und nahm ihr Haustier auf den Arm. „Sicherlich, sie fängt nicht besonders viele Mäuse, aber das würde ich bei unserer Küche auch nicht tun. Unser Redrigde-Gulasch ist über die Grenzen hinweg berühmt."

„Das stimmt.", bemerkte Emmanuelle mit verzücktem Gesicht. „Ich kann zwar nicht kochen, aber ich würde mir nie eine Portion entgehen lassen."

„Seht mal.", sagte Bladewarrior. „Rising wird ganz rot im Gesicht. Was sie wohl hat?"

Anstelle einer Antwort taumelte die Paladina ein paar Schritte quer durch den Raum und stürzte dann hustend und röchelnd nach draußen. Alarmiert eilten die anderen ihr nach.

Abumoaham konnte Risingsun gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie halb bewusstlos im Uferschlamm des Sees zusammenbrach. So schnell er konnte, holte er ein Fläschchen aus seinem Rucksack hervor und flößte es der jungen Frau ein, deren Gesichtsfarbe sich inzwischen in leichtes Violett gewandelt hatte. Bange Augeblicke lang geschah gar nichts, dann begann sie wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft zu schnappen. Gierig sogen ihre Lungen die nasskalte Nachtluft ein, während sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet.", hauchte sie Abumoaham zu und feine, silberne Tränen begannen sich in ihren Augenwinkeln zu bilden.

„Das ist nichts Besonderes, das macht er öfter.", warf Magenta ein, aber niemand beachtete sie.

„Ein Hoch auf unseren Meister-Alchimisten.", jubelte Emmanuelle und warf überschwänglich die Arme in die Luft. „Hurra!"

„Das müssen wir feiern!", rief auch Bladewarrior.

„Genau. Am besten mit einer Menge Bier. Da drinnen.", brummte Schakal und wollte schon wieder zurück ins Gasthaus gehen.

„In dieses verseuchte Ding setzte ich nicht einen Fuß mehr.", beschwerte sich Risingsun und machte dabei allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, sich aus Abumoahams Armen zu erheben. „Dort drin ist alles voller KATZENHAARE!"

„Was soll daran so schlimm sein?", meckerte Magenta, der das Regenwasser bereits in kleinen Bächen den Rücken hinter zu laufen begann.

„Ich bin allergisch gegen diese kleinen, stinkenden Flohfänger.", entgegnete Risingsun entrüstet. „Willst du etwa meine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzten, nur damit du es warm und trocken hast?"

Magenta war ernsthaft in Versuchung, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Doch dann stöhnte sie nur leise und ging ihr Gepäck holen. Mit einer gemütlichen Nacht in einem warmen, trockenen Bett würde es jetzt wohl nichts werden. Ebenso wenig wie mit einem Abendbrot und der Klärung der Frage, warum die Kellnerin so gute Laune hatte.

Doch während Magenta wütend einen Ersatzumhang aus ihrer Tasche zu zerren versuchte, trat eben diese Kellnerin auf sie zu. Darcy spielte nervös mit ihrer Schürze und schlug die Augen nieder, als Magenta sie bemerkte.

„Ihr reist schon wieder ab?", fragte sie schüchtern

„Nicht freiwillig.", murmelte Magenta grimmig. „Warum?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt…also würdest Ihr vielleicht…also…", stotterte die Kellnerin und wurde fast ebenso rot wie Risingsun vor ein paar Minuten.

_Ich werde es bereuen_, dachte Magenta noch, bevor sie sagte: „Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen?"

Darcy begann zu strahlen. „Nun ja, wisst ihr, ich habe heute ein Mittagessen für die Wache Parker zubereitet, aber er ist gerade auf Patrouille unterwegs. Wisst ihr, er ist groß und stark - so wie Euer Begleiter - und noch dazu ein Wache von Stormwind und ich bin doch nur eine einfache Dorfbewohnerin, also hab ich mir gedacht…"

„Ich könnte ihm das Essen ja vorbeibringen.", beendete Magenta ihren Satz. Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass sie die Frage bereuen würde.

„Würdet Ihr das für mich tun?", fragte die junge Kellnerin mit leuchtenden Augen. „Ihr seid so viel mutiger als ich!"

„Jaja.", murmelte Magenta verlegen. „Stellt den Topf da hin, ich nehm ihn nachher mit."

Darcy quietschte noch einmal einen Dank, stellte gehorsam einen kleinen Blechtopf auf den Tisch neben Magentas Gepäck und hüpfte dann in Richtung der Küche davon.

„Ich denke, du machst keine Botengänge.", meldete sich eine verstimmte Kreatur, die sich in der letzten Zeit sehr vernachlässigt vorkam. „Woher der Sinneswandel?"

Magenta musterte Pizkol, der es sich vor dem Kaminfeuer gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Naja, soll ich vielleicht ´Nein sagen?"

„Das wäre angebracht.", stimmte er zu. „Immerhin bist du eine Hexenmeisterin. So etwas ist unter deiner Würde."

„Ja aber…", begann Magenta.  
"Was?", fauchte der Wichtel. „Sie war ja so _nett_?" Er sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es etwas Unanständiges.

Magenta rang nach Worten, fand jedoch keine. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien mit einem Mal ein Bild, wie sie mit einer weißen Schürze am Herd einer kleinen, behaglich eingerichteten Küche stand. Die Tür ging auf und Bladewarrior betrat heldenhaft das Haus. Er ließ einen Haufen blutige Ogerköpfe auf den Boden fallen, sah unverschämt gut aus und rief: _Bin da, wer noch? _Magenta warf augenblicklich Geschirrtuch und Kochlöffel von sich, schwebte durch den Raum und warf sich dem Hünen an die breite Brust. Eng umschlungen versanken die beiden in einem langen…

Energisch schüttelte Magenta den Kopf. Niemals! Pizkol hatte Recht. Sie war eine Hexenmeisterin, sie brauchte solchen Unsinn nicht. Ärgerlich über sich und die alberne Kellnerin stopfte sie ihr restliches Habe in ihren Rucksack und stürmte aus der Gaststube. Auf dem Tisch ließ sie einen kleinen Blechtopf zurück.

Als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug, trat eine gedrungene Gestalt aus den Schatten neben dem Kamin. Sie lüftete den Deckel des Topfes und ein köstlicher Geruch begann sich im Raum auszubreiten. Schakal schnupperte andächtig.

„Da ist eindeutig Spinnenfleisch drin.", murmelte der Zwerg. „Nur das andere ist schwer zu identifizieren. Ich muss mir dringend mal das Rezept besorgen." Damit schloss er den Deckel wieder und verstaute den Topf in seinem Gepäck, bevor er den anderen in die regnerische Nacht folgte.

„Es ist wirklich zu schade.", zwitscherte Emmanuelle, von der Magenta aufgrund des immer heftiger werdenden Regens nunmehr einen Schatten vor sich erkennen konnte. „Ich hätte euch zu gerne einmal die Burg Steinwacht gezeigt. Die Aussicht von den Zinnen der obersten Türme ist wirklich malerisch. Man kann das ganze Tal überblicken."

„Ich gehört, dort Orks.", warf Abumoaham ein, während Magenta eigentlich nur feststellen konnte, dass es im Moment nichts gab, was sie weniger interessierte, als die Aussicht von irgendeinem dämlichen Schloss.

„Jaah schon.", gab Emmanuelle zu. „Aber es ist ein Kopfgeld auf ihren Anführer Gath'llzogg ausgesetzt. Das hätte man ja eventuell noch einstreichen können, falls man ihm zufällig begegnet wäre."

„Zufällig!", schnaubte Magenta und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darüber noch lachen konnte oder nicht. Immerhin hätte sie inzwischen in ihren Schuhen ein öffentliches Schwimmbad errichten können und auch der Rest von ihr war nicht trockener als ein frisch gefangener Matschflossenschnapper.

„Seht mal, dort kommt jemand.", sagte Risingsun und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die sich ihnen näherte. Als ihre Umrisse deutlicher wurden, erkannte man eine der Wachen im Wappen von Stormwind.

„Halt, wer da?", rief der Mann und zückte sein Schwert. Die Situation roch nach Ärger.

„Lasst mich das regeln.", sagte Schakal und winkte den anderen weiter zu gehen. Zögernd kamen sie seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Das war bestimmt Parker.", flüsterte Magenta Pizkol zu. „Ich frage mich, was Schakal von ihm will."

„Das kann dir egal sein.", tadelte der Wichtel streng. „Also wir müssen wirklich einmal an dieser krankhaften Neugier arbeiten."

„Ich bin nicht neugierig.", murmelte Magenta beleidigt. „Ich will nur alles wissen."

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Schakal wie aus dem Boden gewachsen wieder hinter ihnen auf. Seine Finger glitten über den Geldbeutel an seinem Gürtel und ein Lächeln zog sein bärtiges Gesicht in die Breite.

„So, alles geklärt.", verkündete er fröhlich.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Magenta sofort und handelte sich damit einen strafenden Blick von Pizkol ein, den sie sorglos ignorierte.

„Ich habe dem guten Mann ein Angebot gemacht, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte.", erklärte Schakal mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Manche Dinge lassen sich so viel schneller regeln."

„Du hast ihn bestochen?", entrüstete sich Risingsun. „Aber warum? Wir sind harmlose Wanderer auf dem Weg nach Stormwind."

„Harmlos, eh?", machte Schakal. „Sicherlich, eine voll bewaffnete Truppe, die mitten in der Nacht im strömenden Regen durch die Gegend schleicht. Glaub mir Schätzchen, in diesen Zeiten kannst du schon für weniger ins Kittchen wandern. Ich habe die Klärung dieser Angelegenheit lediglich etwas beschleunigt."

„Und womit?", fragte Risingsun argwöhnisch. „Eine Wache sollte sich nicht durch Gold und Tand von ihren Aufgaben abbringen lassen."

„Das nicht, aber vielleicht durch eine Portion Redridge-Gulasch zu einem sagenhaft günstigen Preis.", grinste Schakal. „Und sogar noch warm."

Risingsun warf Magenta einen schrägen Blick zu. „Naja, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass du das mit der Wache geregelt hast. Womöglich wären wir wegen Verbrüderung mit Dämonen noch des Hochverrates angeklagt worden."

Das eine oder andere angedeutete Nickten und zustimmende Murmeln antwortete der Paladina, die dies mit einem triumphierenden Blick zur Kenntnis nahm. Ohne Magenta noch weiter zu beachten, stolzierte die blonde Frau an ihr vorbei.

Magenta schwante zwar, woher Schakal das Abendbrot hatte, sie sagte aber nichts. Innerlich ärgerte sie sich jedoch, dass sie nicht diejenige gewesen war, die die Wache auf ihre Seite gezogen hatte. Immerhin hatte _sie_ das Gulasch von Darcy bekommen.

_Aber ich wollte es ja nicht haben_, dachte sie finster. _Und jetzt bin ich quasi auch noch Schuld, dass wir hier draußen herum irren, obwohl ja die Frau Paladin es war, die sich mit der Wahl ihrer Unterkunft so angestellt hat. Irgendwas läuft hier ganz gewaltig falsch._

Es blieb ihr jedoch nicht viel mehr übrig, als ihren Groll hinunter zu schlucken und tapfer hinter den anderen her durch den Schlamm zu waten. Erst weit nach Mitternacht tauchte am Rande des Weges ein Licht auf. Hoffnungsvoll folgten die Wanderer ihm und nahmen mit Erstaunen wahr, dass es sich beim Näherkommen immer weiter in die Höhe schraubte. Schließlich standen sie vor einem großen, steinernen Turm, an dessen oberen Ende sich einige hell erleuchtete Fenster befanden. Kurzentschlossen klopften sie an das aus schweren Eichenbohlen gefertigten Tor am Fuß des Turmes und ein finster drein blickender Gnom öffnete ihnen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", blaffte er sie an. „Die Studien in diesem Turm dürfen nicht gestört werden."

„Wir suchen eine Unterkunft für die Nacht.", erklärte Risingsun freundlich.

„Wie nehmen niemanden auf.", erwiderte der Gnom und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als eine Stimme von drinnen erklang.

„Haben wir Gäste?"

Der Gnom rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Mylady. Ein Haufen völlig durchnässter Wanderer, die eine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen."

„Und warum lässt du sie dann nicht herein?", wollte die Stimme weiter wissen.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht jedem dahergelaufenen…", begehrte der Gnom auf, dann jedoch nickte er ergeben seufzend und öffnete die Tür weit genug, dass sie eintreten konnten.

Die Besitzerin der Stimme stellte sich als freundliche Magierin namens Kitta Firewind heraus, die sie einlud, die Nacht im Turm von Azora zu verbringen.

„Das Einzige, was Ihr mir versprechen müsst, ist, dass Ihr leise seid.", sagte sie ernst. „ Und das Ihr nichts _anfasst_."

Mit unschuldigem Grinsen zog Schakal seine Hand wieder von einer großen Kristallkugel zurück, die auf einem Tisch stand und von magisch leuchtenden Wolken erfüllt war. Vage meinte Magenta das Bild eines weiteren Turms darin aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor Kitta Firewind sich zwischen sie und den Kugel trat.

„Wir arbeiten hier an der Entwicklung neuer Defensivzauber für die Verteidigung Stormwinds.", erklärte sie weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Besondere Fortschritte machen wir gerade auf dem Gebiet der Truppenstärkung. Ihr glaubt ja nicht, wie viel besser die Soldaten kämpfen, wenn man ihnen mit ein bisschen magischer Hilfe auf die Sprünge hilft."

„Wie funktioniert das?", wollte Bladewarrior interessiert wissen.

„Nun.", sagte die Magierin lachend. „Nehmen wir zum Beispiel einmal diese Keule, die ihr mit euch tragt. Ich könnte sie so verzaubern dass ihr Euch, wenn ihr sie tragt, stärker fühlt. Oder auch intelligenter."

„Bloß nicht.", entfuhr es Magenta, die sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Mal erinnert, als irgendjemand Dinge an dem Krieger ausprobiert hatte, die intelligenter machten.

„Das klingt alles sehr interessant. Meint Ihr, Ihr könntet mir beibringen, wie das funktioniert?"

Entgeistert blickten alle Bladewarrior an.

„Wieso willst _du_ lernen, wie man Dinge verzaubert.", fragte Emmanuelle vorsichtig. „Also sei mir nicht böse, aber…"

„Wieso nicht?", antwortete der Krieger. „Immerhin kann man damit besser kämpfen."

„Ja aber _Verzauberer_.", versuchte Emmanuelle zu erklären. „Also das ist etwas, das viel Feingefühl erfordert und vor allem aber teure Reagenzien."

„Achso.", sagte Bladewarrior enttäuscht. „Dann ist das wohl doch nicht der richtige Beruf für mich. Reagenzien kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Hat hier jemand meinen Namen gerufen. Reagenzien sind mein Spezialgebiet."

Eine junge (blonde, wie Magenta feststellen musste und sofort beschloss, sie nicht leiden zu können) Frau trat zu ihnen. Sie stand an einem niedrigen Tisch, auf dem vielerlei Dinge ausgebreitet waren, die Magenta noch nie gesehen hatte. Goldenes Pulver, gravierte Kerzen, merkwürdig aussehende Steine und fremdartig duftende Kräuter bildeten ein wohl geordnetes Sammelsurium, das dazu einlud nach Herzenslust darin herumzuwühlen. Einen der Gegenstände erkannte die junge Hexenmeisterin allerdings sofort.

„Wieviel kosten die?", fragte sie die Frau und deutete auf eine Schale mit runenverzierten Plättchen.

„Die Runen der Portale?", antwortete die Frau. „18 Silber das Stück."

„WIEVIEL?"

In Gedanken ging Magenta ihre Barschaft durch und sah ihren schnellen Weg nach Stormwind in dem gleichen Loch verschwinden, in dem sich ihre Reichtümer zu verstecken schienen. Auf jeden Fall befand sich entschieden zu viel Luft in ihrem Geldbeutel, als dass sie sich das hätte leisten können. Andererseits verspürte sie nicht die geringste Lust, den Rest der Nacht in diesem spartanisch eingerichteten Turm zu verbringen, in dem Dutzende von Gnomen durcheinander wuselten und in dem es an jeder Ecke knallte und zischte und nach den eigenwilligsten Chemikalien roch.

„Ich nehmen zwanzig Stück.", unterbrach Abumoaham Magentas Überlegungen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken legte er den entsprechenden Betrag auf den Tisch und erhielt dafür eine sauber gefaltete Tüte voller Möglichkeiten nach hause zu kommen.

„Danke.", murmelte Magenta verlegen. „Ich hätte sonst aber auch…"

„Keine Angst, ich genug Gold.", lächelte Abumoaham und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann wandte er sich an Kitta Firewind.

„Wir dankbar für Gastfreundschaft, aber ich besser bringen uns nach Stormwind. Ihr dann arbeiten besser und wir schlafen besser."

Die Magierin nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise.", sagte sie. „Und falls Ihr, junger Krieger, doch noch den Wunsch verspüren solltet, euch in der hohen Kunst der Verzauberei ausbilden zu lassen, so wendet Euch in Stormwind an Lucan Cordell. Er oder einer seiner Angestellten werden euch sicher weiter helfen können."

„Danke.", erwiderte Bladewarrior, offensichtlich immer noch hin und her gerissen zwischen den fantastischen Möglichkeiten, die ihm ein neuer Beruf eröffnet hätte, und den Kosten, die es dafür auf sich zu nehmen galt.

Magenta hingegen interessierte sich viel mehr für das, was Abumoaham vor ihnen auf den Boden schrieb. Nur wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich wieder sicher in der Hauptstadt der östlichen Königreiche, in der es zu Magentas großer Erleichterung nicht regnete. Da keiner der Helden noch reges Interesse an einer Weiterverfolgung irgendwelcher Gespräche hegte, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander mit der Verabredung, sich am nächsten Morgen wieder zu treffen und dann zu beratschlagen, wohin ihre Reise als nächstes gehen sollte.

So lag Magenta kurz darauf wieder einmal in einem der Gästezimmer des geschlachteten Lamms und wartete darauf, dass sie einschlief. Doch trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und der hinter ihr liegenden Ereignisse war sie hellwach und an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Sie probierte gerade die achtunddreißigste Schlafpostion aus, bis schließlich eine meckernde Stimme aus einer Zimmerecke verkündete:

„Meinetwegen müssten wir ja nicht hier sein, aber wenn du das Zimmer schon bezahlt hast, solltest du es besser nutzen, als dich sinnlos von einer Seite zur anderen zu wälzen."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", maulte Magenta.

„Was du nicht sagst.", höhnte Pizkol sarkastisch. „Stell dir nur vor, das ist mir aufgefallen."

„Aber warum nicht?", fragt Magenta in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Bin ich verdammter Psychiater?", fauchte Pizkol. „Vielleicht weil dich irgendwas nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt."

„Risingsun.", antwortete Magenta wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Jetzt raubt mir das Weib schon den Schlaf, wenn sie nicht hammerschwingend hinter mir her läuft.", beschwerte sich Pizkol.

„Sie ist schrecklich."

„Ach…"

„Sie behandelt alle Leute, als wäre sie etwas Besseres, sie ist gemein zu Bladewarrior und sie macht Abumoaham schöne Augen.", zählte Magenta auf. „Und außerdem ist sie blond."

„Und das ist ein Verbrechen?", frotzelte Pizkol.

„Nein.", schimpfte Magenta und kam jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt. „Aber…ich meine…jeder tut so, als wäre sie total unschuldig, während ich…"

„Du bist eifersüchtig.", diagnostizierte der Wichtel nüchtern.

„Ja…NEIN. Bin ich gar nicht." Magenta sank in ihre Kissen zurück. „Es war nur alles viel einfacher, bevor sie da war."

„Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach?", warf Pizkol ein. Ein langes Schweigen antwortete ihm.

„Wäre das nicht wie aufgeben?", fragte Magenta nach einer Weile.

Pizkol schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn du mich fragst, kann man gar nicht genug Abstand zwischen sich und diese moralisierende Hammermörderin bringen."

Ein noch längeres Schweigen betrat den Raum. Es hielt an, bis jemand energisch die Bettdecke zurückwarf, in seine Robe schlüpfte, seine Habseligkeiten zusammensuchte und abreisefertig auf die Tür zustrebte. Magenta überlegte kurz, dann wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und dem Fenster zu. Sicherlich hätte sie dem halbseidenen Wirt sein Schweigen abkaufen können, doch sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass sie ihr Geld in nächster Zeit dringender brauchen würde. So ließ sie sich an dem Rosenstock vor ihre Fenster herabgleiten, fluchte dabei wie ein Brauereikutscher, weil sie sich zahllose Dornen in die Finger rammte, und lief schließlich auf leisen Sohlen durch die Nacht in Richtung des Greifenhorstes.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das eine gute Idee war, aber sie verbot sich selber darüber nachzudenken. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren die Greifen auch in der Lage, im Dunklen ihren Weg zu finden, so dass sie nur eine geringe Zulage für eine Nachtbeleuchtung des Flugtieres zahlen musste um sicher an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Schnell versanken die Lichter Stormwinds unter ihr in der Finsternis und verschwanden schließlich vollständig, während die Uhr des fernen Kirchturms dreimal schlug. So ging Magenta ohne sich zu verabschieden und ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

-

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne höher zu steigen begann, wunderte sich niemand darüber, dass Magenta nicht zum Frühstück erschien. Eine der Anwesenden genossen sogar die Ruhe und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mit einem schwefelstinkenden Dämon zusammen am Tisch sitzen mussten, der so gar nicht zu ihren hehren Prinzipien passte. Als die Sonne sich jedoch so langsam ihrem Höchststand näherte, platzte Risingsun schließlich der Kragen.

„Ich geh sie jetzt holen.", fauchte sie, schulterte ihren Kriegshammer und stampfte wütend durch die Eingangstür des Geschlachteten Lamms, vor dem die Helden schon seit einer geraumen Zeit warteten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie begleiten.", bot Bladewarrior hilfreich an.

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", wetterte Emmanuelle. „Im Schlafzimmer einer jungen Dame hast _du_ so gar nichts zu suchen. Außerdem hast du schon genug Unfug für heute morgen angerichtet."

Bladewarrior hatte sich nämlich an diesem schönen Tag trotz seiner Bedenken zum Laden Lucan Cordell. begeben. Dort hatte er mit Freuden festgestellt, dass er zwar nicht VERzauberer werden konnte, weil dies weit über seinen finanziellen Mitteln lag, er hatte jedoch die Fähigkeit erlernt, Dinge zu ENTzaubern. Sein erster entzauberter Gegenstand war dummerweise Emmanuelles neu erfundene Unsichtbarkeitsbrille gewesen, deren Zerstörung in einem kärglichen Haufen magischen Staubes und einer am Boden zerstörten Gnomin geendet hatte.

„Das krieg ich doch nie wieder so hin!", hatte sie geheult und dann einen so gewaltigen Schluckauf bekommen, dass sie im Sekundenabstand in die Höhe gehüpft war, bis Abumoaham ihr endlich ein Gegenmittel verabreicht hatte. Um Bladewarrior einigermaßen ruhig zu stellen und somit wenigstens zukünftige Verluste in Grenzen halten zu können, hatte Emmanuelle ihm schließlich in einem Laden ein Buch gekauft, das der Krieger sofort mit Feuereifer zu lesen begann. Bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Finger die Zeilen entlang fuhr und seine Lippen lautmalerisch das Gelesene begleiteten, war anzunehmen, dass ihn das eine Weile beschäftigen würde.

Ein spitzer Schrei durchschnitt die Luft und es war unverkennbar, dass es sich dabei (wieder einmal) um Risingsuns durchdringendes Organ handelte. Umgehend stürmten die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe die Treppe hinauf und fanden eine kreidebleiche Paladina vor Magentas Zimmertür.

„D-da!", schluchzte sie völlig aufgelöst.

In Erwartung eine zerfetzten Leiche und eines blutverschmierten Bettes öffnete Abumoaham sehr, sehr vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt breit. Er fand jedoch weder das Eine, noch das Andere vor, so dass er es schließlich wagte, die Tür vollständig zu öffnen und auch den anderen einen Blick auf die Szene innerhalb des Gästezimmers zu bieten. Dort lag friedlich zusammen gerollt und schnurrend…

„Ein Monster!", zischte Risingsun und musterte die kleine, schwarze Katze voller Abscheu. Diese starrte ungeniert aus grünen Augen zurück, gähnte zierlich und ließ den Kopf dann wieder auf Magentas Kopfkissen sinken.

„Das sein eigenartig.", murmelte Abumoaham. Er ging zu der Katze und betrachtete sie genauer. Daraufhin erhob sich das Tier, streckte sich genüsslich und sah den Magier erwartungsvoll an.

„Mau.", machte sie und stupste seine ausgestreckte Hand mit der Nase an, als könne sie sie dadurch dazu bewegen, ihr einen Leckerbissen zu reichen.

„Wie kommt die Katze hierher?", wollte Emmanuelle wissen. „Und vor allem: Wo ist Magenta?"

„Wie die schon guckt, dieses hinterhältige Vieh.", rief Risingsun von der Ecke des Zimmers her, die am weitesten vom Bett entfernt war. „Eine echte Hexenkatze."

„Du meinst, die Katze ist eine Hexe?", wunderte sich Bladewarrior, der für einen kurzen Moment die Nase aus dem Buch gehoben hatte. Dann dachte er einen Augenblick lang nach. Dann noch einen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung.

„Diese Katze ist Magenta?", rief er und erntete dafür einen Nicht-schon-wieder-Blick von Risingsun.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?", meinte Emmanuelle und besah sich das Tier, das angefangen hatte sich hinter den Ohren zu putzen genauer. „Wie soll denn Magenta auf einmal eine Katze sein."

„Ein Fluch.", flüsterte Bladewarrior, der inzwischen sehr von seiner Theorie überzeugt schien. „In dem Buch hier werden die Prinzessinnen auch immer in irgendwas verwandelt, bis ein strahlender Held auf einem weißen Pferd kommt und sie rettet."

„So ein Blödsinn.", fuhr Emmanuelle ihn an. „Also wenn das Magenta ist, fress ich Besen. Mit Hexe obendrauf."

„Vielleicht er Recht.", überlegte Abumoaham. „Ich probieren aus."

Er stellte sich mit gewichtiger Mine vor die Katze und sprach einen Zauber über sie. Lichtfunken begannen um die Katze herum zu tanzen, was diese damit quittierte, dass sie versuchte, diese mit den Vordertatzen zu fangen. Ansonsten blieb sie, wie sie war.

„Das nicht funktionieren.", stellte Abumoaham. „Vielleicht meine Fähigkeit nicht ausreichend. Wir mitnehmen Katze erst einmal."

„WAS?" Risingsun war kreidebleich geworden. „Ihr wollt diese haarende Scheußlichkeit MITNEHMEN?"

Abumoaham zuckte unschuldig die Schultern. „Was wenn doch ist Magenta?"

Die Paladina stöhnte. „Das glaube ich jetzt ja alles nicht."

Doch es half kein Murren und kein Flehen, der Rest der Truppe hatte beschlossen die Katze mitzunehmen und daran war nichts zu rütteln. Zu Risingsun Glück wollten sie jedoch mit ihr vorerst nur in den Keller des Geschlachteten Lamms, wo Abumoahams Auftraggeber schon auf sie wartete.

Zardeth von der Schwarzen Klaue nahm mit einer abschätzigen Geste die Kräuter entgegen, die Abumoaham ihm besorgt hatte. „Ich habe schon frischere davon gesehen. Besonders dieses Exemplar der Tilloaträne hättet Ihr sorgfältiger aufbewahren sollen. Aber lassen wir das. Sie werden ausreichen um meinen Zwecken zu dienen."

Er fing an, das Feuer unter einem kleinen Tischkessel zu schüren. Der darin enthaltene graugrüne Sud wallte auf und begann Blasen zu werfen. Zardeth zerteilte eilig die Tilloatränemit einem silbernen Messer und raspelte einige Späne der Bisamwurzel ab. Abwechselnd rechts und links herum rührend fügte er die neuen Zutaten hinzu. Nebel begann aus dem Gebräu aufzusteigen und als er sich verzog, hatte dieses eine an köstliches Schwarzbier erinnernde Farbe erhalten. Zufrieden füllte er etwas davon in einen Krug und stellte diese zum Abkühlen auf den Tisch.

Risingsun hatte derweil die Katze völlig vergessen und betrachtet jeden Winkel des unterirdischen Kellers mit wachsendem Unmut.

„Ihr seid ein Hexenmeister.", stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Wie scharfsinnig Eure Begleiterin doch ist.", sagte Zardeth zu Abumoaham, der ihm die ganze Zeit interessiert beim Zufügen der zerkleinerten Zutaten zugesehen hatte. „Wie ungewöhnlich für eine ihres Schlages."

Risingsun sah Zardeth aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich Euch nicht durchschaut habe. Ich kenne die Gerüchte, die über Euch im Umlauf sind. Es heißt, Ihr würdet diversen Mitgliedern des Hofstaates nach dem Leben trachten.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ihr solltet nicht alles glauben, was die Waschweiber am Fluss so weiterplappern. Im Gegenteil könnten meine Beziehungen zum Hof nicht besser sein. Wenn Ihr wollt, könnte ich Euch ja dieses noble Bräu zu meinem ganz persönlichen Freund Lord Wischock bringen lassen. Vielleicht wird ihn dieser Krug Schwarzklauenbier endlich davon überzeugen, von dem unseligen Unterfangen abzulassen, unsere kleine Taverne schließen zu wollen. Immerhin ist er ein ausschweifender Kenner eines guten Tropfens, wie man an seinen nie gezahlten Rechnungen auf unserer Anschreibliste sehen kann."

„Wir gerne bringen Euer Geschenk zum Hof des Königs.", versicherte Abumoaham. „Ich schon immer wollte sehen Schloss. Aber vorher ich noch haben Frage."

„Sprecht!", forderte Zardeth ihn auf.

„Ihr sehen diese Katze? Wir Vermutung sie verwunschene junge Hexe."

„Nicht alle von uns.", warf Risingsun beleidigt ein.

Zardeth musterte die kleine Katze, die Abumoaham ihm reichte, von allen Seiten. Dann setzte er sie auf den Tisch, zupfte ein paar Haare ihres schwarzen Fells heraus (was die Katze mit einem Fauchen beantwortete) und warf diese in Feuer. Der Geruch nach verbranntem Katzenhaar füllte den Keller und vermengte sich mit dem Geruch nach Schwefel und Dämon.

„Nun.", eröffnete Zardeth schließlich nach einigem Grübeln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass es sich bei dieser Katze tatsächlich um einen verwunschenen Menschen handeln könnte. Wie man diesen Fluch allerdings wieder lösen kann, dazu kann ich Euch keine Auskünfte geben."

„Es ist also tatsächlich ein Fluch?", fragte Risingsun nach. „Fein, dafür seid ihr Hexenmeister doch zuständig. Lassen wir Katzen-Magenta also bei ihrem Lehrer und gehen. Mir juckt schon wieder die Nase."

Zardeth hob abwehrend die Hände. „Oh nein, Ihr müsst die Katz schon mitnehmen. Meister Gakin ist für längere Zeit auf einer Reise. Bis er zurückkommt, könnte es für eine Rückverwandlung schon zu spät sein."

„Dann wir mitnehmen Magenta.", bestimmte Abumoaham. „Ich Idee, wie entfluchen armes Mädchen."

Sie dankten Zardeth noch einmal und verließen den Keller eilig mit dem Ziel, das königliche Schloss zu besuchen. Als sie die schummrigen Katakomben verlassen hatten, öffnete sich eine gut versteckte Tür in einer der rußigen Steinwände und Gakin Dunkelbinder trat ein.

„Was wollten diese Unwürdigen hier?", fragte er griesgrämig. „Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst nicht immer Außenstehende in unsere Angelegenheiten mit hineinziehen. Eines Tages wirst du die Quittung dafür erhalten."

Zardeth von der Schwarzen Klaue grinste breit. „Aber es macht doch solchen Spaß mit ihnen zu spielen."

-

Das Schloss Stormwinds war nicht weiter schwierig zu finden. Sie folgten einfach dem Lauf der Kanäle, bis sie schließlich vor dem breiten Toren der steinernen Burg standen, die den Herrscher der östlichen Königreiche beheimatete. Unzählige Wachen, alle in schimmernde Rüstungen und Wappenröcke mit dem goldenen Löwen auf blauen Grund gekleidet, patrouillierten in den Gängen und am Ende des zentralen Ganges konnte man die Schlange von Bitstellern sehen, die sich alle eine Audienz beim König beziehungsweise dessen Ratgebern erhofften. Bevor sie jedoch weiter in Richtung des Audienzsaales vordringen konnten, vertrat ihnen eine der Wachen den Weg.

„Passierschein?", schnauzte der Mann und wies, als alle Anwesenden die Köpfe schüttelten, mit dem Arm nach rechts. „Dort. Anstellen. Zack-zack!"

Eingeschüchtert folgte die Truppe der Aufforderung und fand sich inmitten eines heillosen Durcheinanders wieder. Die kleine Halle war voll gestopft mit allen möglichen Antragstellern, von denen offensichtlich jeder der Meinung war, _sein_ Gesuch sei das allerwichtigste.

„Ich _muss_ den König sprechen.", rief ein junger Geck mit einer Feder am Hut aus. „Ich bringe Nachrichten von seinem vermissten Vater."

„Ich auch!", antwortete ein grimmiger Zwerg mit einer schartigen Axt.

„Nein ich!", rief eine Dame in einer illustren Robe und einen juwelenbesetzten Stab.

„Ach Nonsens.", brüllte ein Paladin in goldener Rüstung dazwischen. „Ich muss den König vor einem Verrat warnen…"

„Ich auch!"

„Und ich erst!"

„Wo muss ich die Tiara von Perenolde abgeben?"

„Was kann ich mit einem Bibliotheksschein machen?

„Hat wer Bruder Paxton gesehen?"

„Heiße Würstchen! Kalte Getränke!"

Emmanuelle hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Wie sollen wir in diesem Durcheinander Lord Wischock finden. Ich kann überhaupt nichts sehen."

„Ich auch nicht.", brummte Schakal. „Aber so ein richtig schönes Gedränge hat auch seine guten Seiten." Interessiert betrachtete er den Inhalt eines Geldbeutels, dessen Haltestrick von einem scharfen Dolch sauber durchtrennt worden war.

„Vielleicht wir fragen diesen Mann.", sagte Abumoaham und deutete auf einen korpulenten Mann mit Halbglatze und einem geröteten Gesicht, der an einem kleinen Tisch saß und eilig Dinge in ein dickes, mit blauem Samt eingeschlagenes Buch schrieb.

„Entschuldigt die Störung.", flötete Risingsun und schob sich in das Blickfeld des Mannes. „Wir suchen Lord Wischock."

„Was wollt ihr von ihm?", brummte der Mann unfreundlich.

„Wir bringen Geschenk von gutem Freund.", erklärte Abumoaham und hielt Zardeths Krug in die Höhe. Sofort wandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers.

„Nun wenn das so ist.", lachte der Mann und strich sich über den Leib. „Ihr habt ihn gefunden. Was bringt Ihr mir da? Ich könnte schwören, dass das nach einem ganz vorzüglich erfrischendem Getränk duftet."

„Schwarzklauenbier.", sagte Abumoaham, doch Lord Wischock hatte ihm den Krug schon aus der Hand gerissen. Mit gierigen Schlucken ließ er fast den gesamten Inhalt des Gefäßes verschwinden, bevor er es absetzte und sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte.

„Aah, das tat gut.", verkündete er und rülpste. „Ich muss sagen, dieses Schwarzklauenbier haut ganz schön rein. Von wem, sagtet Ihr noch, kam dieses Gebräu."

„Sein Name ist Zardeth.", piepste Emmanuelle, die es inzwischen geschafft hatte, sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen. „Zardeth von der Schwarzen Klaue."

Lord Wischock überlegte angestrengt. „Ich glaube, ich habe diesen Namen schon einmal gehört." Mit fahrigen Fingern tastete er nach einem Taschentuch und tupfte sich die Schweißtropfen von der kahlen Stirn.

„Wenn es nur nicht so heiß wäre hier drinnen.", stöhnte er. „Mir wird schon ganz schwindelig, ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas von dem…"

Im nächsten Moment war der dicke Lord von seinem Stuhl gerutscht und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Lord Wischock?", fragte Risingsun argwöhnisch. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?"

„Also wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht darauf hoffen, dass du von dem noch mal eine Antwort bekommst.", murmelte Schakal. „Und wenn wir schlau sind, machen wir uns aus dem Staub, bevor noch jemand anders auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam wird."

„Aber…", versuchte die Paladina noch zu protestieren, doch Abumoaham hatte sie bereits am Arm gepackt und durch die Menge in Richtung Ausgang geschoben. Gerade so schnell, dass es nicht verdächtig wirkte, durchquerten die Abenteurer den Gang, der sie wieder zum Schlosstor brachte. Als sie es passierten, wurden hinter ihnen aufgeregte Rufe laut. Jemand brüllte nach einem Arzt und Menschen begannen aus der Halle der Bitsteller hervorzuquellen, als hätte jemand darinnen eine sehr große Portion Zwiebelsuppe zum Mittagessen gehabt. Schnell bog die Truppe um eine Ecke und aus dem Sichtfeld der Wachen.

„Das war knapp.", seufzte Emmanuelle und ließ sich Minuten später erschöpft auf den Rand eines Brunnens sinken. „Dieses ganze Gerenne ist nichts für jemanden von meiner Statur. Ich sollte mir einmal etwas einfallen lassen…"

„Wir müssen zurück.", unterbrach Risingsun sie.

„Was?" Schakal starrte die Paladina an, als habe sie behauptet, die Beraterin des Königs sei in Wahrheit ein schwarzer Drache.

„Ich sagte, wir müssen zurück.", wiederholte Risingsun. „Wir müssen doch dafür sorgen, dass dieser Zardeth seine gerechte Strafe erhält. Immerhin hat er Lord Wischock vergiftet."

„Also wenn man es genau nimmt, haben _wir_ ihn vergiftet.", warf Emmanuelle ein. „Zumindest wird es so aussehen und ich fürchte, wir werden Schwierigkeiten haben, etwas anders zu beweisen."

„Das…ich…also…", begann Risingsun und ließ dann resigniert den Kopf hängen. „Dämonen, Halsabschneider und Meuchelmörder. Mein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er das erfahren würde. Wo er doch immer für die gute Sache eingestanden hat, bis die Untoten ihn und seine Männer überrannten."

Abumoaham tätschelte der jungen Frau den Arm. „Das sehr traurig, aber wir besser weiter gehen. Ich ungutes Gefühl zu bleiben in Stadt nach dieser Sache."

„Recht hat er.", pflichtete Schakal ihm bei. „Und wo soll die Reise hingehen, Meister?"

„Nun.", überlegte Abumoaham. „Wir immer noch haben verfluchte Katze Magenta. Ich vorschlagen, wir suchen jemand, der ändert das."

„Und wo finden wir so jemanden?", fragte Bladewarrior mit dem Finger mitten auf einer Buchseite. „Müssen wir dafür eine weite, gefährliche Reise anstellen, uns durch Sümpfe und Bergwelten kämpfen und einen eisigen Gipfel erklimmen, auf dessen Spitze sich dann ein einsamer Turm befindet, in dem ein alter, weiser Magier den rettenden Zauberspruch beherrscht?"

Schakal warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Junge, setz die Märchenbücher ab. Die sind nicht gut für dich und für meine Nerven."

Abumoaham lachte leise in sich hinein. „Nein, wir nicht müssen in Berge, wir reisen ans Meer."

„Ans Meer?", jubelte Emmanuelle. „Ich wollte schon lange mal meinen Unterwasseratemhelm ausprobieren."

„Und wohin genau.", fragte Schakal nach, dem anzusehen war, dass ihn eine Reise in die Nähe einer so großen Wasseransammlung nicht unbedingt fröhlich stimmte.

„In meine Heimat.", erklärte Abumoaham würdig. „Nach Stranglethorn."

-

Während sich also die Gefährten aufmachten, um „Magenta" von einem Fluch zu befreien, fluchte die echte Magenta lauthals vor sich hin. „Nun mach schon, du blödes Vieh, flieg weiter!"

Der Greif, auf dem sie bereits feuerspeiende Berge, düstere Wälder und die Eislandschaft Khaz Modans überquert hatte, bäumte sich auf. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und kreischte, als würde ihm jedes seiner Schwanzhaar einzeln ausgezogen. Dabei drehte er unablässig Kreise, als wisse er mit einem Mal nicht mehr, wo vorne und hinten sei. Schließlich sah Magenta es ein und ließ das Tier landen.

„Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?", schimpfte sie dem Greifen direkt in das raubvogelartige Gesicht.

„Vielleicht hättest du die Nutzungsbedingungen genauer lesen sollen.", warf Pizkol ein.

„Die WAS?"

Der Wichtel setzte ein wichtigtuerisches Gesicht auf. „Ein Greif kann dich immer nur an einen Ort bringen, an dem du schon einmal warst. Das hat dir der Greifenmeister doch erklärt. Hat irgendwas mit Navigation zu tun."

„Aha.", machte Magenta und hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie das tatsächlich hätte wissen müssen.

Pizkol stöhnte. „Du erkennst das hier doch wieder oder nicht?"

Magenta sah sich unsicher um. Sie waren am Rande des Sumpflandes gelandet. Um sie herum quakten Frösche, summten Insekten und schnappten Krokilisken nach unvorsichtigen Wanderern. Es roch nach Morast, Schlamm und abgestandenem Wasser. Vage überzeugt nickte die junge Hexenmeisterin.

„Schön.", sagte Pizkol. „Das hier ist nämlich der Punkt, an dem wir unsinnigerweise letztes Mal mit den anderen nach Stormwind zurückgekehrt sind. Also müssen wir uns jetzt nur noch nach Menethil durchschlagen, nach Kalimdor übersetzen, Takar finden und schon haben wir eine nette, charmante, neue Begleiterin."

„Klingt logisch.", murmelte Magenta, nicht viel überzeugter als sie von den Erklärungen des Wichtels zum seltsamen Verhalten ihres Greifs war. Unentschlossen betrachtete sie das Flugtier.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung.", rief Pizkol über die Schulter zurück, während er bereits über die ersten Wassergräben sprang. „Scheuch ihn weg, der findet den Weg schon nach hause."

„Du hast ihn gehört.", seufzte Magenta. „Na los, flieg heim."

Der Greif klapperte zustimmend mit dem Schnabel, spreizte die gewaltigen Flügel und erhob sich mit einem Satz in die Luft. Er kreiste noch einmal über der Hexenmeisterin, ließ einen letzten, kehligen Schrei hören und schraubte sich dann in die Luft, bis er nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am mittäglichen Himmel war. Dann setzte sich Magenta in Bewegung und folgte ihrem Dämon.

Etwa drei Stunden später saß die junge Hexenmeisterin erschöpft im Straßengraben und fächelte sich mit einem großen Blatt Luft zu. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihrem Körper, aus dessen Poren der Schweiß gleich in ganzen Sturzbächen austrat. Die allgegenwärtigen Insekten hatten offensichtlich beschlossen, Magenta bei lebendigem Leibe zu verspeisen, und die restlichen Sumpfbewohner schienen dieser Möglichkeit ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Zumindest hatte das Rudel zweibeiniger Echsen, über das Magenta gestolpert war, als sie sich ein wenig von dem notdürftig befestigten Weg entfernt hatte, sich ihren Vorgänger ziemlich gut schmecken lassen.

„Ich mag nicht mehr.", maulte Magenta. „Gibt es denn keinen einfacheren Weg hier durch?"

„Bedaure, Mylady, aber Schusters Rappen sind leider das einzige Verkehrsmittel, dass Demon Inc. im Moment für sie im Angebot hat.", witzelte Pizkol, der durch seine Flammenkorona geschützt warm und trocken saß. „Also los, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen."

Magenta stöhnte, erhob sich aber gehorsam. Als sie jedoch ein Geräusch hörte, blieb sie lauschend stehen. Das war eindeutig: „Ein Fuhrwerk! Vielleicht nimmt uns der Fahrer mit."

„Ja sicher.", antwortete Pizkol und rollte mit den Augen. „Und vielleicht bin ich auch Hohepriesterin im Tempel des Mondes. Du vergisst, dass du einen Dämon dabei hast."

„Nett, dass du mich daran erinnert.", grinste Magenta und murmelte die Entlassungsformel.

_Das war _nicht_ witzig_, hörte sie daraufhin eine beleidigte Stimme in ihrem Kopf

_Psst_, dachte sie zurück und setzte ihre beste Imitation eines Strahlendes-Risingsun-Lächelns auf.

Als der schäbige Karren neben ihr hielt, schob der Kutscher seinen Schlapphut in den Nacken, kratzte sich an der Nase und fragte besorgt: „Hast du Zahnschmerzen, Mädchen."

„Äh, was?", stotterte Magenta. „Nein, nein, ich suche nur eine Mitfahrgelegenheit."

„Scheint mein Glücktag zu sein.", grinste der Fahrer. „Na los, setzt dich hinten dazu."

„Danke.", sagte Magenta artig. Noch während sie um den Wagen herum ging, überlegte sie, was diese merkwürdige Antwort wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Als sie jedoch vor der Ladefläche stand, blieb sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Dort auf der Ladefläche saß, blond und liebreizend und absolut fehl am Platz…

„Hi, mein Name ist Demuny", lächelte die junge, blonde Frau, die auf den ersten Blick fast so ausgesehen hatte wie Risingsun. Auf den zweiten zwar auch noch, aber da hatte sie ja schließlich ihren Namen schon genannt. Innerlich verwünschte Magenta ihr schlechtes Personengedächtnis.

„Komm rauf, ich mach dir Platz.", rief Demuny munter und rutschte einen Haufen beiseite, der verdächtig nach gehäuteten Krokilisken aussah. Er roch nach toten Tieren und Morast.

Wortlos kletterte Magenta auf die Ladefläche. Sie behielt ihre Tasche fest umschlungen und starrte auf den Weg, der sich hinter dem Wagen wieder zu bewegen begann. Alles an ihr drückte aus, dass sie keinerlei Unterhaltung wünscht. Dummerweise schien Demuny gegen solche Warnungen völlig immun zu sein.

„Und einmal, im Waisenhaus, da haben wir uns…", plapperte sie gerade munter vor sich hin, als Magenta schließlich der Kragen platzte.

„Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten?", fauchte sie. Der Schweiß brannte in ihren Augen und ihre Ohren summten von dem ständigen Redefluss, der auf sie eingeflutet war.

Demuny klappte gehorsam den Mund zu und musterte Magenta kritisch. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus.", diagnostizierte sie.

„Ach wirklich?", knurrte Magenta. „Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht. Aber herzlichen Dank dass du…"

„Ist dir heiß?", unterbrache Demuny sie und legte ihr gleichzeitig die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ja natürlich ist mir…HEY, was soll denn das?"

Die junge, blonde Frau hatte sich Magenta Arm geschnappt und hielt ihn mit konzentrierter Miene fest. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Sonne und zog ihren Augenlieder auseinander, so dass Magenta von dem hellen Licht die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Doch bevor sie ihren Protest darüber laut werden lassen konnte, hatte sie einen kleinen Ast im Mund, mit dem Demuny ihre Zunge herunterdrückte.

„Sag mal ´Aah", forderte sie Magenta auf.

„´ag ´al, hacht ´u ´ie ´ich ´eh ´a´e?", röchelte Magenta, doch Demuny hielt sie mit eiserner Hand fest.

„Wusste ich es doch.", strahlte sie, während sie Magentas Interieur betrachtete. „Du hast Sumpffieber."

„´as?", machte Magenta und spuckte Reste des Astest aus, den die andere ihr endlich aus dem Mund nahm. „Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Demuny sah sie tadelnd an. „Na ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich gerade eine Ausbildung zu Krankenschwester mache. Und ich bin auf dem Weg zu Doktor Gustaf Van Howzen auf der Insel Theramore stationiert ist. Er ist der beste Traumachirurg von ganz Azeroth und hat _mich_ als Auszubildende aufgenommen. Ist das nicht wahnsinnig aufregend?"

„Ja, sehr aufregend.", antwortete Magenta schwach. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel schlechter es einem doch ging, wenn einem ein Arzt erstmal bestätigt hatte, dass man krank war.

„Aber genug von mir, du musst dich unbedingt ausruhen.", erklärte die Ärztin-in-Ausbildung fachmännisch. „Ich werde dich von diesem Fieber befreien und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

„Solange es das Letzte ist, was du mir erzählst, reicht das schon.", murmelte Magenta, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf einem Haufen Krokiliskenhäute einfach einschlief.

-

„Zwei Tage", raunzte Easygoing. „Zwei Tage sind wir nun schon mit diesem verfluchten Schiff unterwegs."

„Es sind anderthalb.", verbesserte ihn Ceredrian. „Und du solltest froh sein, dass dieses Schiff noch magisch angetrieben wird. Ansonsten wären wir wahrscheinlich Wochen zwischen den Kontinenten unterwegs."

„Außerdem hat der Kapitän gesagt, wir kämen spätestens morgen früh in Menethil an.", warf Abbefaria ein. „Das sind doch nur noch ein paar Stunden."

„Jaja.", machte Easygoing und fuhr damit fort, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier an der Reling entlang zu laufen. „Ich bin ja schon still."

„Würde mich wundern.", stichelte Ceredrian und duckte sich geschickt unter einem Tampen weg, den sein Cousin daraufhin nach ihm warf.

Es war unübersehbar, dass diese Reise ihre Spuren an ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Hier auf See dehnten sich die Minuten zu Stunden, in denen die Augen den Horizont vergeblich nach einem Punkt zum festhalten absuchten, während die Gischt vom Bug des Schiffs empor spritzte und alles mit einem feinen Salzfilm überzog. Unter den knarrenden Bohlen befanden sich nichts außer endlosen Meilen aus Wasser, die einen schwindeln ließen, wenn man versuchte, sie sich vorzustellen. Verloren wie eine Nussschale auf einem Teich wirkte das Boot; allerdings wie eine Nussschale mit einem Ziel, dem sie sich unaufhaltsam entgegenpflügte. Versonnen starrte Abbefaria in die dunklen, wässrigen Tiefen.

„Na, was Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Ceredrian und lehnte sich neben ihn gegen das hölzerne Geländer.

„Wasser.", brummte Abbefaria. „Jede Menge davon."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beiden, dann hielt es Ceredrian offensichtlich nicht mehr aus. „Komm, wir gehen unter Deck. Ich habe da eine merkwürdige Entdeckung gemacht."

Zögernd folgte Abbefaria seinem Freund. Sie stiegen die breite Treppe zu den unteren Kajüten hinunter und schlichen zwischen Kisten und Fässern hindurch, die mit den unterschiedlichsten Handelsgütern gefüllt den größten Teil des Schimpfrumpfes füllten.

„Dort.", wisperte Ceredrian und deutete auf eine kleine Tür. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dort drinnen jemand ist, der sich während der gesamten Reise noch nicht an Deck gewagt hat."

„Ja und?", fragte Abbefaria. „Was geht uns das an?"

Ceredrian verdrehte die leuchtenden Augen. „Findest du das nicht verdächtig?"

Abbefaria schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Vielleicht mag derjenige einfach kein Wasser."

„Dann überlegen wir mal, welche Spezies uns einfällt, die kein Wasser mag."

Abbefaria überlegte angestrengt. „Katzen?", sagte er schließlich zweifelnd.

Ceredrian machte ein missbilligendes Gesicht. „Nein, ich spreche natürlich von Zwergen."

„Ja und selbst wenn.", antwortete Abbefaria leise. „Ich meine, mal angenommen, dort drinnen sitzt ein Zwerg. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so wichtig sein soll."

„Na wir könnten versuchen, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen.", begeisterte sich Ceredrian. „Immerhin wollen wir in die Hauptstadt der Zwerge reisen, um dort eines ihrer Artefakte zu stehlen."

„Das sie gar nicht besitzen dürften, weil es eigentlich uns gehört.", grollte Abbefaria.

„Willst du wirklich mit einem Zwerg um Schätze streiten?", zitierte Ceredrian eines der bekanntesten Sprichwörter von Azeroth, mit dem man einabsolut sinnloses Unterfangen betitelte. „Also, was sagst du?"

„Dass das das sinnlose Gewäsch eines Weibes ist.", verkündete eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel und Easygoings Umrisse begannen sich aus den Schatten abzuheben. „Was treibt ihr zwei hier unten?"

„Wir beschatten einen Zwerg.", gab Ceredrian beleidigt zur Auskunft.  
"Einen vermutlichen Zwerg.", ergänzte Abbefaria. „Die Tür ist nämlich zu und wir wissen nicht, was dahinter ist."

„Oder wer.", fiel Ceredrian wieder ein.

„_Aufhören!_", zischte Easygoing gereizt. „Ihr macht mich ganz wahnsinnig. Wenn ihr wissen wollte, was hinter dieser Tür ist, dann gibt es eine einfach Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden: Ihr öffnet sie einfach."

Der große Druide trat zu der Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter. Ohne Widerstand ließ sich die Tür nach innen öffnen. Easygoing warf seinen beiden Freunden einen triumphierenden Blick zu, bückte sich unter dem Türsturz hindurch und betrat die kleine, unbeleuchtete Kajüte. Sekunden später war ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul zu hören. Entsetzt starrten die beiden Nachtelfen sich an, dann stürzten sie beide gleichzeitig durch die verhängnisvolle Tür.

„Halt! Noch einen Schritt näher und ich mache Euch einen Kopf kürzer.", warnte sie eine schneidende Stimme. Es erklang ein Rascheln, dann wurde ein Streichholz angerissen. Eine Lampe flammte auf und beleuchtete eine höchst eigenwillige Szene.

Auf den hölzernen Dielen saß Easygoing, auf dessen Kopf sich eine riesige Beule zu bilden begann. Von ihm stammte somit der Schrei, den Abbefaria und Ceredrian gehört hatten. Und über ihm schwenkte eine fuchsteufelswütende Zwergin etwas, dass verdächtig nach einem Nachttopf aussah. Ihre Nachthaube war auf den schwarzen Haaren verrutscht und ihre Augen schienen Blitze zu verschießen.

„Elfen.", spuckte sie verächtlich aus. „War ja klar, dass ihr liederlichen Gesellen die Privatsphäre einer Dame nicht zu schätzen wisst."

„Dame?", lachte Easygoing höhnisch auf. „Ich glaube nicht…"

„Lortyana Kieselbruch.", unterbrach ihn die Zwergin scharf. „Meine Familie geht direkt auf das Geschlecht derer von Mamorstein zurück. Seit je her oberste Mitglieder der Verbindung der königlichen Steinmetze, direkt unterstellt dem Königshof von Magni Bronzebeard. Möge sein Bart lang und sein Arm niemals schwach werden. Lang lebe der König!"

Ausnahmsweise schien es selbst dem sonst so redegewandten Ceredrian die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Dann jedoch setzte er ein strahlendes Elfenlächeln auf und verbeugte sich vor der Zwergin im Nachthemd.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.", sagte er schmeichelnd. „Ich hoffe doch, unser Auftreten hat Euch nicht zu sehr erschreckt. Wobei sich bei einer Dame Eurer Schönheit doch sicherlich jeder Mann wünschen würde, dass ihr ihn des Nachts erhörtet."

„Ich bin _Priesterin._", kam die frostige Antwort.

„Oh…äh…nun ja ein solch zartes Wesen wie Ihr…"

„Wollt Ihr mich beleidigen? Ich kämpfe immer an vorderster Front."

„Was Euch aber nicht daran hindert, Euch unter Deck zu verkriechen.", warf Easygoing böse ein und rieb sich den schmerzenden Schädel.

„Ich gebe zu, das mag ein wenig absonderlich wirken.", gab die Zwergin spitz zurück. „Aber wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Unglücke es auf See gibt. Grad vor einigen Tagen machte wieder die Nachricht von einem Schiff die Runde, das vor der Küste von Westfall untergegangen ist und drei tapfere Zwerge mit in den Tod gerissen hat. Meint Ihr vielleicht, ich bin lebensmüde. Es trennt zwar nur eine dünne Linie den Toren vom Helden, aber ich habe nicht vor, sie zu überschreiten. Wenn Ihr jetzt mein Schlafgemach verlassen würdet."

„Sicherlich.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Aber eine Frage noch: Wisst ihr, woher das Schiff kam, das dort gestrandet ist?"

„Gesunken, nicht gestrandet.", schnaubte die Zwergin. „Und ja, es kam aus Kalimdor. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was so viele meines Volkes an diesem unzivilisierten Land finden. Man könnte glauben, es gäbe dort Schätze in Hülle und Fülle. HA!"

Ceredrian verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Lortyana „Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe, werte Dame."

„Wenn Ihr nicht gleich draußen seid, lasse ich Euch vom Kapitän über Bord werfen!", schimpfte die Zwergin und schwenkte ihren Nachtopf so drohend, dass die drei Nachtelfen es vorzogen, sich so schnell es ging, wieder an Deck zu begeben. Dort saßen sie sie nun und beratschlagten, was als Nächstes zu tun sei.

„Euch ist hoffentlich klar, was das heißen könnte.", flüsterte Ceredrian und sah sich vorsichtig nach der Wache um, die wieder einmal eine ihrer Runden auf dem Schiff drehte. „Das könnte bedeuten, dass der Anhänger des Seelöwen nie in Ironforge angekommen ist."

„Es könnte.", brummte Easygoing. „Es könnte aber auch sein, dass einfach _irgendein_ Boot dort untergegangen ist."  
"Das glaube ich nicht.", warf Abbefaria ein. „Du hast doch gehört, dass das Schiff aus Kalimdor kam. Wenn jedoch eines der großen Handelsschiffe untergegangen wäre, hätten wir in Auberdine davon gehört. Jemand muss also mit einem kleineren Schiff und mit nur wenig Besatzung gereist sein. Vielleicht weil er es sehr eilig hatten."

„Genau.", führte Ceredrian den Gedanken weiter. „Und dass vielleicht deswegen, weil er die gestohlenen Sachen so schnell wie möglich außer Landes schaffen wollte. Und das wiederum heißt…"

„Dass sich unsere Anhänger jetzt irgendwo vor der Küste von Westfall befinden könnte.", beendete Easygoing seinen Satz. „Aber wie wahrscheinlich ist das schon?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir sehen erst einmal nach.", erläuterte Ceredrian seinen Plan. „Und wenn wir ihn dort tatsächlich nicht finden, können wir immer noch in Ironforge danach suchen. Falls er aber nicht in Ironforge ist und wir Zeit damit vergeuden, ihn zu suchen, könnten wir zu spät bei dem gesunkenen Wrack ankommen."

Easygoing ließ sich diesen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich. „Also schön, ihr könntet Recht haben. Ist mir sowieso lieber, wenn wir unter freiem Himmel nach dem Ding suchen können"

„Dann heißt unser neues Ziel nun also Westfall.", sagte Abbefaria und blickte in Richtung des Horizonts. Dort konnte man in den ersten, rötlichen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne eine dunkle Linie erkennen. Eine Linie, die sehr bald zu den Umrissen der Hafenstadt Menethil erwachsen sollte; einer Stadt voller Leben und Trubel und so völlig unelfisch, wie sie nur sein konnte.


	12. Zu Lande, zu Wasser und unter der Erde

**Zu Lande, zu Wasser und unter der Erde**

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch das halbgeöffnete Fenster. Er fiel auf etwas sehr Rotes inmitten einer Menge Weiß. Als einige Zeit vergangen war, wurde es dem Strahl zu langweilig und er wanderte weiter. Jetzt tanzte und hüpfte er auf einer menschlichen Nase herum, eines der Lieblingsspiele aller Sonnenstrahlen. Später einmal sollte es darin richtige Weltmeisterschaften geben, in denen es darum ging, eine möglichst große Einwirkung auf die Haut des jeweiligen Menschen zu haben. Aber soweit sind wir an diesem Morgen noch nicht. Jetzt reichte es dem Sonnenstrahl schon, dass er erreichte, dass der Besitzer der Nase herzhaft nieste. Allerdings war der Mensch ein Spielverderber und zog sich einfach unter die Decke zurück. Höchst unbefriedigend, wie der Sonnenstrahl fand. Aber er konnte warten. Die Zeit hatte ihm zu der Erkenntnis verholfen, dass Menschen nie lange unter ihren Bettdecken liegen blieben. Irgendwann mussten sie wieder auftauchen, wie Wale aus dem Meer, und dann würde er da sein.

Nur Minuten später flog die Bettdecke im hohen Bogen durchs Zimmer und Magenta lag nach Luft schnappend auf der leeren Bettstatt. Nachdem sie eine Weile die hölzerne Zimmerdecke betrachtet hatte, setzte sie sich auf. Auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett lag sorgfältig zusammengefaltet ihre Kleidung, ihr Gepäck stapelte sich auf dem Fußboden davor.

„Ausgeraubt bin ich also schon mal nicht.", konstatierte sie einigermaßen erleichtert und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter durch das sauber aufgeräumte Zimmer, über das zweite, anscheinend unbenutze Bett (auf jeden Fall konnte Magenta sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand es hätte so ordentlich zurecht machen können) und blieb an dem Fenster hängen; von draußen hörte man die Geräusche vieler Menschen und darüber hohe, spitze Schreie dieser weißen Vögel. Magenta erinnerte sich, dass Abumoaham ihr gesagt hatte, sie hießen ´Möhren oder so ähnlich und kämen fast ausschließlich am Meer vor.

Am Meer?

So langsam dämmerte Magenta, wo sie sich befand. Eilig sprang sie aus dem Bett und lief barfuß zum Fenster. Sie lehnte sich hinaus und vor ihren staunenden Augen aalte sich die Stadt Menethil im Morgensonnenlicht. Direkt gegenüber der Taverne konnte Magenta eine Festung erkennen, deren meterdicke Mauern hoch in den Himmel hinauf ragten. Wachen patrouillierten auf der wehrhaften Stadtmauer, die Menethil halbkreisförmig zur Landseite abschirmte, und sorgten dafür, dass alles seinen Gang ging.

Zwischen den wenigen, mit blauen Schindeln gedeckten Häusern liefen reich betuchte Kaufleute hin und her, Karren wurden von Pferden und zotteligen Maultieren durch den schlammigen Boden gezogen und der eine oder andere krummbeinige Seebär war bereits im Schaukelgang auf dem Weg in die Taverne um sich sein flüssiges Frühstück zu genehmigen. Über all dem lag der feuchte Dunst des Sumpflandes vermischt mit dem würzigen Aroma des nahen Meeres. Wenn man sich den Lärm der vielen Menschen wegdachte, konnte man geradezu die Wellen an die seichte Uferböschung laufen hören.

Als Magenta die breiten, hölzernen Landungsstege sah, die weit bis in das Meer hinein ragten, begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Große und kleine Schiffe lagen daran festgezurrt und emsige Hafenarbeiter liefen die kleinen Brücken zu den Schiffen hinauf und hinunter, ein jedes Mal wankend unter der schweren Last der Bündel und Kisten die hier umgeschlagen wurden. Und eines von ihnen würde Magenta mitnehmen über das große, weite Meer.

Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln hatte sie nun endgültig erfasst, fast wie ein Fieber, eine neue Krankheit, die sie dazu antrieb, ihre Morgentoilette noch schneller hinter sich zu bringen als sonst und im Laufschritt die knarrende Treppe zur Gaststube hinunter zu stolpern. Als sie jedoch an ihrem Ende angelangt war, blieb sie wie auf die letzte Stufe genagelt stehen. Nicht, dass es verwunderlich gewesen wäre, wenn dieses Gasthaus, das einen soliden und sauberen Eindruck machte und an einem so wichtigen Handelsumschlagspunkt lag, gut besucht gewesen wäre. Auch die frühe Tagesstunde war sicherlich kein Grund, warum sich nicht viele Gäste um ein warmes Feuer scharen sollten, um ihre von der ständigen Feuchtigkeit klamm gewordene Kleidung ein wenig zu trocknen. Im Moment allerdings war in dem kleinen Gasthaus schlichtweg die Hölle los.

Auf Bänken, Stühlen und Tischen saßen sie; sie drängten sich zwischeneinander durch und riefen dem Wirt ihre Bestellungen zu. Magenta fand es verwunderlich, dass bei diesem Menschenauflauf, der sich in einer Ecke noch zu verdichten schien, keiner darauf gekommen war, sich an den riesigen Kerzenleuchter zu hängen, der von der Decke der Gaststube aus alles mit Wachs volltropfte, weil durch die offene Tür ein stetiger Luftzug hinein wehte. Aber selbst wenn man der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass es trotz der vielen Personen in dem Raum ratsam wäre, die Tür zu schließen, so hätte man das gar nicht gekonnt, denn eine Menschenschlange stand bereits halb um das Gebäude herum und blockierte somit den Weg nach draußen.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Magenta einen Mann, der so eben damit beschäftigt war, ein nicht sehr sauberes Tuch um seinen Oberschenkel zu binden.

Der Angesprochene sah auf und grinste. „Meinst du, das sieht echt aus?", wollte er statt einer Antwort wissen.

Magenta beschloss, es ihm mit gleicher Münzen heimzuzahlen, und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Stattdessen bahnte sie sich mühselig einen Weg zum Tresen und quetschte sich zwischen zwei abgerissene Gestalten um endlich ein Frühstück zu bekommen.

„Zahnschmerzen sind gut.", sagte der jüngere der beiden zwielichtigen Burschen gerade. „Da haste wirklich die beste Aussicht."

„Meinst du so?", meinte der andere, hielt sich die Hand an die Wange und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Ja, fast.", urteilte der erste. „Kannst du noch ein bisschen weinen?"

„Nää."

„Mhm, vielleicht Zwiebel?", überlegte sein Freund. „Zwiebel hilft immer."

Während der zweite der beiden also lautstark nach einer Zwiebel verlangte, sah Magenta ein, dass sie hier und heute wohl kein Frühstück bekommen würde. So drängelte und schubste sie sich durch die Menschenmasse und sah schon die Tür näher kommen, als eine energische Hand sie packte und sie an die Stelle zog, wo das Gedränge am größten war.

„Magenta!", rief die weiß vermummte Gestalt. „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

„D-Demuny?", stotterte Magenta unsicher und war erstaunt, dass sie den Namen überhaupt noch wusste.

„Ja sicher.", strahlte die blonde Frau und nahm das weiße Tuch von ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin schon seit heute morgen um halb fünf wach."

„Was wollen alle diese Leute hier?", brüllte Magenta, denn gerade war irgendwo in der Nähe der Zwiebelburschen eine Schlägerei ausgebrochen.

„Frau Doktor, mein Zahn?", meldete sich da eine Stimme hinter Demuny. Als sie einen Schritt beiseite trat, konnte Magenta auch erkennen, wem sie gehörte. Ein alter, verrunzelter Mann saß auf einem Stuhl. Um seine Hals hatte er ebenfalls ein weißes Tuch gebunden und in seinem Mund prangte noch ein einzelner, halbschwarzer Zahn.

„Aber sicher doch.", lächelte Demuny entschuldigend und zog sich wieder das Tuch über die Nase. „Tut mir leid, Magenta, aber meine Patienten warten."

„Patienten?"

So langsam schwante Magenta, was hier vor sich ging. Sie sah Demuny dabei zu, wie sich die junge Frau über den weißhaarigen Fast-Zahnlosen beugte und anfing, in seinem Mund herumzuwirtschaften. Was die Ärztin in Ausbildung allerdings _nicht_ sehen konnte, war, dass der Greis mitnichten an ihrer Therapie interessiert war, sondern sich viel mehr den Hals verrenkte, um seiner helfenden Hand in den Ausschnitt zu starren.

Magenta war versucht, Demuny auf ihren Irrtum hinzuweisen, sah aber ein, dass diese ihr wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geglaubt hätte. Es gab eben Leute, die beharrlich nur das Gute in anderen Menschen sahen, auch wenn diese ihnen gerade einen Dolche an die Kehle hielten und mit Nachdruck nach ihrem ganzen Geld verlangten. So seufzte Magenta nur leise, beschloss, dass sie Demuny nicht vermissen würde, und drängte sich in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Ziemlich zerrupft und um einen Riss in ihrer Robe reicher stand sie kurze Zeit später am Pier und betrachtete unschlüssig die beiden Landungsstege, an denen die Schiffe anlegten, die auch menschliche Fracht über das Meer transportierten.

„Woher zum wirbelnden Nether soll ich wissen, welches das richtige Schiff ist.", murmelte sie ärgerlich. „Kein Aushang, kein Fahrplan, kein Nichts."

_Versuch´s doch mal beim linken_, meldete sich Pizkol zu Wort.

Ergeben trabte Magenta also los und erreichte schließlich das weit in der Bucht liegende Ende der hölzernen Konstruktion. Ein muskelbepackter Mann mit einem stoppeligen, roten Bart war gerade dabei eine Liste der Dinge abzuhaken, die offensichtlich auf das nächste ankommende Schiff geladen werden sollten.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte Magenta, nachdem er sie fast zehn Minuten lang erfolgreich ignoriert hatte. „Ich wüsste gern, wann hier ein Schiff ankommt und wohin es fährt."

Der Mann sah von seiner Liste auf. „Die ´Stolz von Sturmwind sollte in wenigen Stunden einlaufen. Sie wird, sobald sie beladen ist, wieder zur Insel Theramore aufbrechen. Aber seid gewarnt, die Ländereien, die um die Insel herum liegen, sind nicht sicher für die Menschen der Allianz."

„Mhm ja, danke.", antwortete Magenta, drehte sich herum und herrschte den Wichtel in ihrem Kopf an: _Das hast du doch gewusst!_

_Vielleicht_, war die hohntriefende Antwort. _Vielleicht passt es mir aber einfach auch nicht, die Welt immer nur durch deine Augen zu betrachten. Hier ist es verdammt langweilig mit dem blöden Luftsack als einziger Gesellschaft._

_Das ließe sich schneller ändern, wenn du mich nicht zum falschen Anlegesteg geschickt hättest,_ fauchte Magenta böse.

_Mag sein,_ gluckste Pizkol_. Aber sieh doch nur, da drüben kommt doch schon das richtige Schiff an._

Tatsächlich lief in diesem Moment ein Segelschiff in den Hafen ein. Trotz seiner Größe war es erstaunlich wendig und es bedurfte nur weniger Augenblick, bis das Schiff trotz flauer Segel sicher angelandet war. Magenta vermutete, dass dort mehr als nur die Kräfte der Natur am Wirken waren und als die Person, die sie war, beruhigte sie dieser Gedanke ungemein. Sehr viel beunruhigender war allerdings die Entfernung, die sich zwischen ihr und dem Schiff befand. Was, wenn es mit einem Mal ohne sie auslief? Eilig nahm Magenta die Beine in die Hand und spurtete über den Steg, wobei sie immer wieder Kisten, Karren und Matrosen ausweichen musste, die anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als der jungen Hexenmeisterin im Weg herum zu stehen. Sie hörte Gelächter hinter sich, Rufe und Pfiffe, aber sie ignorierte sie alle. Für so einen Blödsinn hatte sie jetzt wahrhaftig keine Zeit.

Schnaufend, keuchend und bereits krebsrot im Gesicht erreichte sie nach halber Strecke wieder das Ufer. Sie war gerade um einen bulligen Mann mit einem gewaltigen Federhut herum gelaufen, als sich plötzlich etwas Schneeweißes in ihr Gesichtsfeld drängte. Sie versuchte zu bremsen, stolperte über ein paar herumliegende Taue und landete schließlich mit der Nase voran im Uferschlamm. Böse starrte sie von dort zu Demuny hinauf.

„Magenta!", strahlte die junge Frau. „Ich bin gerade mit meiner Arbeit fertig geworden und hatte gehofft, dass ich mich noch von dir verabschieden kann."

Als Magenta an Demuny vorbeischielte, konnte sie eine lärmende und feiernde Menge erkennen; die meisten von ihnen hatten irgendwo an ihrem Körper einen kunstvollen Verband aus blütenweißem Stoff. Etliche davon schien die junge Priesterin aus ihrer eigenen Kleidung gefertigt zu haben, was ihrem Kleid jetzt einen recht…durchscheinenden Charakter gab, der aber sicherlich sehr zur Zufriedenheit ihrer Patienten beigetragen hatte und Demuny nicht im Geringsten aufzufallen schien. Hilfsbereit streckte sie Magenta ihre Hand entgegen und half ihr hoch. Missmutig blickte Magenta an sich herab. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie so eben in voller Montur ein Moorbad genommen.

„Ist dir was passiert?", wollte Demuny hoffnungsvoll wissen, doch Magenta verneinte.

„Nichts, was ein bisschen Wasser und Seife nicht beseitigen könnten.", wehrte sie die therapiebegierigen Hände ab. „Aber ich muss mich jetzt wirklich beeilen. Mein Schiff ist gerade angekommen."

„Oh, ich begleite dich noch.", verkündete Demuny. „Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit bis zur Abreise."

Da Magenta nicht wusste, wie sie dieses Angebot ausschlagen konnte, fügte sie sich ihr Schicksal und versuchte sich einzureden, dass Demunys Erscheinung nun zumindest von ihrer eigenen, mehr als armseligen Verfassung ablenken würde. Und tatsächlich schien dieser Plan aufzugehen: Sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nur noch auf die junge Priesterin mit dem kurzen, weißen Kleid. Die Menge schien sich förmlich vor ihr zu teilen, so dass Magenta schneller vorankam, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatten. Nur wenig später stand sie vor dem Anlegesteg des Schiffes und sah den ankommenden Fahrgästen beim Aussteigen zu, während sie mit einem halben Auge vorsichtshalber die Krankonstruktion im Auge behielt, mit der etliche schwere Kisten über ihren Köpfen vom und auf das Schiff geladen wurden.

Eine resolute Zwergendame schritt gerade vorbei und auch vor ihr teilte sich die Menge, wobei Magenta annahm, dass die Matrosen dies eher aus Angst um ihre edelsten Körperteile taten, auf deren Höhe der Stabknauf der Zwergin an ihnen vorbeisegelte. Einige Kaufleute folgten ihr, die Köpfe tief in ihren Frachtpapieren vergraben. Schließlich riss der dünne Strom der Fahrgäste ab und Magenta glaubte die Zeit gekommen, sich nun endgültig von Demuny zu verabschieden. Sie wollte sich gerade zu ihr herumdrehen, als sie mitten in der Bewegung verharrte. Oben an der Reling war noch ein Fahrgast erschienen.

Der Mann war sehr groß, viel größer als ein normaler Mensch. Sein Körper wirkte feingliedrig und zugleich kraftvoll, seine Bewegungen waren die eines Raubtieres und sein Gang war seltsam federnd. Leichtfüßig überbrückte er die Distanz zum Steg und sah sich suchend um. Zwischen den dunkelblauen, zu Zöpfen verflochtenen Haaren ragten lange, spitz zu laufende Ohren in die Höhe.

„Ein Nachtelf.", flüsterte Magenta. Sie hatte noch nie eines dieser Wesen gesehen und war fasziniert von der Art wie er sich bewegte und von der vokalreichen Sprache, mit der er etwas zum Schiff hinüber rief. Eine weitere dieser Stimmen antwortete ihm und nur ein Augenblinzeln später standen zwei weitere Vertreter seines Volkes zwischen den Hafenarbeitern, die sie fast um Haupteslänge überragten.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menschen am Pier. Nachtelfen waren seltene Gäste in Menethil und meist zogen sie es vor auf Schiffen anzureisen, die in den späten Abendstunden ankamen. Blick und Getuschel folgten den drei Gestalten auf ihrem Weg…ebenso wie Magenta.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich absolut unmöglich benahm, indem sie die Fremden so anstarrte, doch irgendetwas an ihnen schien sie gerade zu magisch anzuziehen. Wortfetzen der exotischen Spreche wehten zu ihr herüber, zwischen die wie eine falsche Münze das Wort ´Westfall purzelte. Noch etwas versuchte, in Magentas Ohren einzudringen, doch sie war so bezaubert von den Nachtelfen, dass sie dem Rufen erst gewahr wurde, als die drei vor ihr sich herumdrehten.

„Magenta!", rief Demuny und holte sie endlich ein. „Ich dachte, du wolltest auf das Schiff. Der Hafenmeister hat gesagt, dass sie in wenigen Minuten auslaufen."

„Ääh...", machte Magenta und kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor.

Die Nachtelfen lachten und stießen sich an. Der schmächtigste von ihnen mit den weißen Haaren trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er verbeugte sich galant und sagte mit einer Stimme, die wie ein Schnurren klang: „Guten Morgen, die Dame."

Dabei rollte er das ´R auf eine Weise, die Magenta beinahe in Verzücken versetzt hätte…wenn ihr nicht bewusst gewesen wäre, dass er dabei keineswegs sie ansah, sondern mit seinen eigenartig leuchtenden Augen taktvoll bewundernde Blicke auf Demuny warf. Auch die anderen beiden konnten offensichtlich nicht genug vom Anblick der wunderbaren, reinen Schönheit neben Magenta bekommen, während sie selbst sich vorkam wie ein Stück fauliges Obst.

Der Augenblick verging, ohne dass Magenta etwas einfiel, was sie sagen oder tun konnte. Der Nachtelf drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden herum und gemeinsam strebten die drei dem Ufer zu. Hinter Magenta mahnte die Schiffsglocke die allerletzten, saumseligen Reisenden zum Aufbruch, als sich der dritte der drei Elfen noch einmal umdrehte. Seine Augen suchten anscheinend noch einmal Demuny und bevor Magenta wusste, was sie tat, war sie einen Schritt vor die blonde Frau getreten.

„Wenn Ihr nach Westfall wollt", hörte Magenta ihren Mund rufen, „dann schlagt Ihr euch am besten nach Ironforge durch. Von dort geht´s dann mit der Tiefenbahn nach Stormwind und dann ist Westfall gleich daneben…"

In diesem Moment hatte ihr Gehirn es geschafft, zu ihren Stimmbändern durchzudringen und dort eine Notabschaltung vorzunehmen, so dass sie „im Westen" nur noch heiser krächzen konnte, bevor das ausgeschüttete Adrenalin sie anlaufen ließ wie eine sehr reife Tomate. Der Blick des Nachtelfen, mit den Augen wie spöttisch funkelnde Fixsterne, blieb an ihr hängen und über sein Gesicht huschte ein Schatten. Noch bevor Magenta ihn jedoch ausgiebiger betrachten konnte, hatte der größte der drei Elfen ihm schon die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und zog ihn weiter den Steg entlang. Und auch Magenta fühlte sich gepackt und mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung des Schiffes geschoben.

Nur wenige Augeblicke nachdem ihre Füße die schwankenden Schiffbohlen berührt hatten, polterte schon die Planke auf den Landungssteg, auf dem Demuny stand und wie wild winkte. Man hätte meinen können, sie sei einer dieser weißen, laut kreischenden Vögel und wolle das Schiff auf seiner Reise begleiten.

„Mach´s gut!", rief sie. „Und schreib mal!"

Magenta antwortete nicht. Sie versuchte in der immer kleiner werden Menge zwei blaue und einen weißen Haarschopf auszumachen, was natürlich von wenig Erfolg gekrönt war. Erst als eine nörgelnde Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie aus ihren Gedanken riss, löste sich ihr Blick vom kleiner werdenden Ufer.

_Dir ist schon klar, dass wir jetzt nach Kalimdor reisen_, unkte Pizkol. _Wenn du dort jeden dieser Elfen so anstarren willst, kommen wir ja nie voran. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du eine gescheite Kabine bekommst. Ich habe keine Lust die Reise neben jemandem zu verbringen, der des Nachts das ganze Schiff zersägt._

_Ach du Schreck_, dachte Magenta zurück. _Meinst du, wir haben einen Attentäter an Bord?_

_Ich geb´s auf_, schmollte Pizkol und sagte für die nächste halbe Stunde ausnahmsweise mal gar nichts mehr.

-

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das sollte?", grollte Easygoing und schob sich an den vielen, gaffenden Menschen vorbei durch die Menge. „Ich würde es vorziehen, etwas unauffälliger zu reisen. Und vor allem schneller."

„Aber aber...", gab Ceredrian zurück und schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge. "Wo bleiben deine Manieren Cousin. Ich kann doch an einer hübschen und noch dazu so leicht bekleideten jungen Dame nicht einfach vorbei gehen ohne ihr meine Aufwartung zu machen."

„Na gut.", brummte Easygoing einlenkend. „Aber das mir das nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Und wenn doch, nimmst du mich gefälligst mit und stellst mich vor."

„Solange es dir dann nicht die Sprache verschlägt wie unserem Freund hier.", lachte Ceredrian und klopfte Abbefaria aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Du solltest wirklich einmal etwas Nachhilfe von mir erhalten. So wird das ja nie was."

„Was sagt ihr zu dieser anderen?", murmelte Abbefaria ohne auf die Sticheleien einzugehen.

„Welche andere?", wollte Easygoing wissen und suchte über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg einen Ausweg aus dieser völlig überfüllten, dreckigen und stinkenden Stadt.

„Na die mit dem roten Kleid.", antwortete Abbefaria ungeduldig. „Irgendetwas an ihr war eigenartig."

„Ich hab niemanden gesehen.", brummte Easygoing. „Außerdem sehen Menschen sowieso alle gleich aus."

„Was sie wahrscheinlich auch von uns behaupten.", grinste Ceredrian. „Aber ich glaube, da stand tatsächlich noch eine. Sah irgendwie ungepflegt aus. Wahrscheinlich eine Bettlerin."

„Das meine ich aber nicht.", beharrte Abbefaria störrisch. Da seine Freunde ihm allerdings nicht zuhörten und er im Grunde sowieso nicht in Worte fassen konnte, was an dieser Menschenfrau so beunruhigend gewesen war, ließ er den Gedanken fallen und folgte den beiden anderen Nachtelfen durch Menethil.

Sie brauchten nicht sehr lange, bis sie ans andere Ende der Stadt gelangten, einen Rattenschwanz aus mehr oder weniger erstaunten Blicken und Getuschel hinter sich herziehend. Da es nur einen einzigen Weg aus der Stadt heraus gab und keiner der Anwesenden den Eindruck machte, als sollte man ihn nach dem Weg nach Westfall fragen, ergriffen die drei Nachtelfen die Chance, als die Wachen gerade damit beschäftigt waren, den Wagen eines Händlers zu untersuchen, der ihnen offensichtlich nicht ganz einwandfrei erschien. So abgelenkt bemerkte sie die drei Nachtelfen nicht, die sich unkontrolliert an ihnen vorbei auf die breite Brücke schoben, die die Halbinsel, auf der Menthil lag, mit dem Festland verband.

„Am besten wir sehen erst einmal, wohin diese Straße uns bringt.", schlug Easygoing vor. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, liegt Westfall südlich von hier. Allerdings wird es schwierig sein, einen Pass durch die Bergkette zu finden und die Straße sollte uns eigentlich zu einem führen."

„Du meinst, wir verlassen uns einfach blind auf die von den Menschen vorgefertigten Wege?", grinste Ceredrian.

„Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?"

„Überhaupt nicht.", lachte der Priester und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich wollt´s ja nur noch mal genau wissen."

„Fein.", grollte Easygoing und fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen. „Dann wollen wir diesem Sumpf mal zeigen, wer hier der Herr ist."

„Wir sollten vielleicht nach Ironforge gehen.", warf Abbefaria unvermittelt ein. Verdutzt sahen die beiden ihn an.

„Ich denke, wir waren uns einig, dass wir nach Westfall gehen.", erwiderte Easygoing. „Passt dir der Plan auf einmal nicht mehr?"

„Das ist es nicht.", wehrte Abbefaria ab. „Aber diese Frau hat gesagt, wenn wir nach Westfall wollten, sollten wir zunächst nach Ironforge gehen."

Easygoing schnaubte abfällig. „Und seit wann hören wir auf das, was uns Menschen sagen?"

„Wir benutzen ihre Straße oder nicht?" Abbefaria wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er wusste nur ebenso gut, dass sein Freund das wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben würde, wenn man ihn nicht mit einer sehr guten Argumentation dazu zwang. Oder mit den Fäusten, doch das traute Abbefaria sich ehrlicherweise nicht zu. Es hatte keinen Wert einen Kampf zu kämpfen, den man sowieso nur verlieren würde.

Eine kleine Weile lang starrten die beiden Nachtelfen sich an, dann drehte Easygoing sich um und knurrte: „Wir sehen erst einmal, wohin die Straße führt." Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung und die anderen beiden folgten ihm.

Ihre Reise brachte sie quer durch das Sumpfland. Den wenigen Menschen, den sie auf der Straße begegneten, wichen sie meist aus oder taten unbeteiligt, so dass niemand sie behelligte. Sie schlichen an einem Außenposten von Orks vorbei, obwohl Easygoing den grünhäutigen Scheusalen doch gerne einmal die Bekanntschaft mit seinen Fäusten und Klauen gegönnt hätte und trafen schließlich nach einem schier endlosen Weg durch düstere, nur von Fackeln beleuchtete Tunneln auf einen riesigen Stausee.

„Wo sind wir?", wollte Easygoing wissen. Um sie herum türmten sich riesige Bergketten auf, deren schneebedeckte Gipfel sich fast ihrem Sichtfeld entzogen.

„Wieso siehst du mich da so an.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Ich lauf dir eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur nach."

„Und jaulst.", ergänzte Abbefaria grinsend.

„Wahr gesprochen.", grinste der andere Druide und beleidigt verstaute Ceredrian seine Gitarre wieder in seinem Gepäck. Diese Banausen wussten stilvolle Unterhaltung einfach nicht zu schätzen, dabei war die Akustik in den Tunneln hervorragend gewesen.

„Die Sonne wird bald untergehen.", meinte Abbefaria. „Suchen wir uns eine Unterkunft?"

Easygoing grunzte abweisend. „Ich würde lieber weiterreisen. Je eher wir in Westfall ankommen, desto besser. Außerdem…willst du dort unten die Nacht verbringen?" Er deutete vielsagend auf den Ort, der sich in einer Senke vor ihnen ausbreitete. Zwischen den sanften Hügeln drängten sich einige Häuser dicht an die Erde, einige von ihnen schienen sogar direkt in sie hineingebaut zu sein. Zwischen den Häusern patrouillierten grün bekleidete, bullige Gestalten, allesamt bewaffnet mit glänzenden Gewehren.

„Zwerge.", knurrte Abbefaria. „War ja klar, dass wir früher oder später auf die treffen würden. Du hast Recht, hier sollten wir wirklich nicht bleiben."

„Wir sind alle Mitglieder derselben Allianz.", gab Ceredrian zu bedenken.

„Das ist wahr.", stimmte Easygoing zu. „Aber sagen wir mal, wenn es darum ginge, in eine Hymne gegen uns Elfen einzustimmen, wären die Zwerge die, auf die ich als erstes wetten würde." [1

„Also gehen wir weiter?", seufzte Abbefaria. Ihm hatte die Aussicht auf ein Bett in einer Zwergenherberge zwar auch nicht behagt, aber immerhin wäre es ein Bett gewesen.

Sie umrundetem die Zwergenstadt und standen einige Zeit später an einem Wegweiser.

„Thelsamar.", las Ceredrian. „Da kommen wir gerade her. Dun Morogh…mhm nie gehört. Bleibt noch der Weg nach Süden in die Sengende Schlucht."

„Klingt nicht gut.", stellte Abbefaria fest. „Aber es ist die richtige Richtung."

„Also keine Müdigkeit vorschützen.", spornte Easygoing seine Gefährten an. Inzwischen waren die leuchtenden Augen der Nachtelfen der einzige Teil von ihnen, den man noch klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Der Rest versank bereits im Dunkel der wolkenverhangenen Nacht, die nur selten von Mondlicht durchdrungen wurde.

„Nicht einmal Elune wagt es, hier ihr Antlitz zu zeigen.", murmelte Ceredrian und sah zweifelnd zum Nachthimmel empor. So weit von zu haus vermisste er die beruhigenden Anwesenheit der Mondgöttin besonders, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie überall auf ihre Kinder herabsah und keine Wolke sie daran hindern konnte.

„Das können wir ja ändern.", lachte Abbefaria leise. „Wenn du es wünschst."

„Sag bloß du hast den Trick mit den Mondstrahlen inzwischen drauf.", staunte Easygoing. „Ich meine, nicht, dass ich damit je Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte."

„Ich kann´s ja mal versuchen."

Abbefarias Blick hob sich in die Höhe und suchte den Punkt, an dem der Mond hinter den Wolken verborgen lag. Er weitete seine Sinne und ließ die wilde, fremde Natur in seinen Geist eindringen. Er spürte die Felsmassive, in deren Schoß sich mehr zu befinden schien als nur Stein und Erzadern. Er spürte die Pflanzen, die sich an die kargen Hänge krallten. Sie filterten die dünne Bergluft und gaben ihr ein ganz eigenes, harziges Aroma. Er konnte den fremdartigen, scharfen Verstand eines Tieres wahrnehmen, das sich in diesen Gefilden bewegte, als sei es nur dazu geschaffen, zwischen Bergen und Felsen herumzuklettern. Abbefaria jedoch griff weiter hinauf in den Himmel.

Mondlicht umflutete ihn und brannte in seinem Geist. Die Kraft Elunes konnte zerstörerisch sein für den, auf den man sie lenkte, ebenso wie für den, der sie gebrauchte. Der Nachtelf sammelte und bündelte sie, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und ließ sie dann in einem einzigen Strahl zur Erde hernieder fahren. Die Nacht wurde von einem weißen Licht erhellt, das die Umgebung in scharfe Schatten tauchte und die Gesichter der Nachtelfen in Scherenschnitte verwandelte. Und sie erhellte noch etwas.

„Netter Trick.", erklang eine helle Stimme aus der zurückgekehrten Dunkelheit. „Aber ich kann nicht erlauben, dass Ihr hier so einfach herumzaubert. Immerhin haben wir im Moment höchste Waldbrandgefahr."

Erschrocken fuhren die Nachtelfen zu der Gestalt herum, die sich ihnen genähert hatte. Sie hatte riesige Hörner, ein kurzes, grauweißes Fell und kaute auf einem Grashalm herum.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Ceredrian. „Hast du mit deinem Zauber irgendein Tor geöffnet, von dem wir wissen sollten?"

Abbefaria schickte ihm einen bösen Blick und besah sich das, was Ceredrian offensichtlich für einen Dämon hielt, genauer. Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht verhindern, als er sah, womit sie es wirklich zu tun hatten. Auf dem Rücken des gehörnten Wesens saß eine kompakte Zwergenfrau, die schwarzen Haare zu strengen Schnecken an beiden Seiten des Kopfes verschnürt.

„Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen?", keifte sie von ihrem Reittier herunter. „Oder habt Ihr die Schilder nicht gesehen: Rauchen und offenes Feuer sind hier verboten."

„Aber das war…_Mondfeuer_.", versuchte Abbefaria zu erklären. „Damit kann man nichts anzünden."

„Papperlapapp.", zeterte die Zwergin. „Feuer ist Feuer und das ist hier unerwünscht. Die Bäume sind so trocken, die würden wie Zunder brennen. Und nachher will´s dann wieder keiner gewesen sein. Nur gut, dass wir die Tore zur Brennenden Schlucht so fest verschlossen haben. Was meint Ihr, wie viel Lava die ganzen Leute hier immer reingetragen haben. Und wer darf dann wieder die Eimer vom Loch hierher schleppen? Na?"

„Das Tor ist verschlossen?", ignorierte Easygoing die Schimpftirade der Zwergin. „Ihr meint, der Weg ist blockiert?"

Die Zwergin musterte ihn, als sei er nicht mehr als ein interessanter Käfer. „Wohl taub, was? Und das bei _den _Ohren. Das Tor ist zu und es bleibt es auch."

„Aber Gnädigste", versuchte nun Ceredrian sein Glück. „Seht ihr, wir haben schon eine weite Reise hinter uns und müssen unbedingt noch weiter nach Süden. Könnt Ihr nicht einmal eine kleine Ausnahme machen? Für uns?"

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", wehrte sie ab. „Ich werde Euch unter gar keinen Umständen in die Sengende Schlucht lassen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Wenn ich euch hinein lasse, dann muss ich alle hineinlassen: erst eure besten Freunde, dann entfernte Verwandte, dann deren Freunde und so weiter. Ihr werdet euch einen anderen Weg suchen müssen."

Wie um die Worte seiner Herrin zu bestätigen, scharrte das gehörnte Reittier mit den Hufen und stieß einen scheußlich misstönenden Laut aus. Weder er noch die Zwergin mit der Schneckenfrisur schienen gewillt sich irgendwie umstimmen zu lassen. Die drei Nachtelfen sahen sich an. Offensichtlich war hier tatsächlich kein Weiterkommen.

„Nun denn.", brache Ceredrian schließlich das Schweigen. „Wir werden uns also einen anderen Weg nach Süden suchen."

„Genau.", brummte die Zwergin offensichtlich zufrieden mit ihrem Erfolg. „Und wenn ich Euch noch einmal dabei erwische, wie ihr hier zündelt, dann schleppe ich euch höchst persönlich an Euren langen Ohren durch Dun Morogh bis ganz nach Ironforge. Dort könnt Ihr dann König Bronzebeard erklären, warum wieder seine halben Ländereien abgebrannt sind, obwohl ich diesmal niemand durch das Tor…ach schweigen wir lieber darüber. Und jetzt fort mit Euch!"

Den starren Blick der Zwergin im Rücken schlichen die Elfen durch die Nacht, bis sie wieder bei dem Wegweiser anlangten. Wütend trat Easygoing gegen das Holzschild.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.", fauchte er. „Was denken diese kleinen Missgeburten eigentlich, wer sie sind. Einfach den Pass durch die Berge zu sperren."

„Immerhin haben sie sie gebaut.", warf Ceredrian ein. „Aber lasst uns jetzt lieber entscheiden, welchen von den anderen zwei Wegen wir einschlagen."

Easygoing schien zu überlegen, ob er den Wegweiser nicht einfach aus der Erde reißen sollte, doch dann schnaubte er nur noch einmal wütend.

„Wir nehmen keinen dieser Wege.", entschied er dann. „Dieses Dun Morogh scheint bei Ironforge zu liegen. Das kann nur noch mehr Zwerge bedeuten. Ebenso Thelsamar. Also machen wir es so, wie wir es schon von Anfang an hätten tun sollen: Wir suchen uns unseren eigenen Weg."

„Du willst durch die Berge?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt. Seine Augen wanderten an den endlosen Felswänden nach oben. „Dann sollten wir warten, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist."

„Finde ich auch.", stimmte Ceredrian ihm zu. „Ihr beiden mögt ja der Kletterei im Dunklen noch gewachsen sein, aber ich kann mich nun einmal nur auf zwei Füßen fortbewegen."

„Ach was.", knurrte Easygoing. „Wir sind _Nacht_elfen, verdammt. Also stellt euch nicht so an." Damit ließ er seine beiden Kameraden stehen und fing an, die Felswände nach einem geeigneten Aufstieg abzusuchen.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, warum wir das mitten in der Nacht machen müssen.", zischte Ceredrian Abbefaria zu, während sie über loses Geröll und steile Abhänge hinter dem großen Druiden herstolperten. „Er will doch nur nicht sehen, wir tief es neben ihm hinab geht."

„Damit könntest du sogar fast Recht haben.", grinste Abbefaria und fand den Aufstieg mit einem Male sogar recht amüsant.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", murmelte Easygoing und starrte ungläubig auf die große Wasserfläche, die in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen im Mondlicht glitzerte. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das schon wieder dieser verdammte Stausee."

„Wo du Recht hast...", pflichtete Ceredrian ihm bei. „Der Aufstieg zu diesem Plateau scheint uns nicht gerade weiter gebracht zu haben. Sicherlich, mit euch im Mondlicht spazieren zu gehen war schon immer eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Trotzdem sind die Berge hier viel zu steil um weiterzukommen. Wir werden wieder ins Tal hinab müssen."

„Danke für die Zusammenfassung.", antwortete Easygoing gereizt. „Na schön, wir kommen offensichtlich nicht ohne einen Pass über diese Berge. Also werden wir eben um sie herumgehen."

„Klingt eigentlich logisch.", sagte Abbefaria. „Aber meinst du nicht, wir sollten vielleicht doch nach Ironf…"

„Nichts da.", bellte Easygoing so laut, dass ein Eichhörnchen von einem nahen Baum fiel. „Ich werde _nicht_ durch eine Stadt wandern, die bis obenhin gefüllt ist mit _Zwergen_."

„Wie du meinst.", fauchte Abbefaria zurück. „Aber ich mache hiermit deutlich, dass ich nicht damit einverstanden bin."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen.", brummte Easygoing. „Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn _ich_ den Anhänger des Seelöwen in meinen Händen halte."

Abbefaria antwortete gar nichts. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten, während sie wieder ins Tal hinab kletterten. Am Fuße der Berge angekommen wandten sie sich nach Südosten und wanderten in ihrem Schatten weiter durch die dunkle Nacht.

Bald wechselte der Boden von weichem, grünem Gras zu kaltem, rotbraunem Sand. Der Wind wurde stärker und pfiff zwischen den hohen Felsspitzen hindurch, die jetzt unbewachsen und karg zu ihrer Rechten lagen. Andere Laute mischten sich hinein, wie ein fernes Hämmern und Klopfen, aber es ließ sich nicht feststellen, woher diese Geräusche kamen.

Die drei Nachtelfen folgten dem Verlauf der Felsen, die sich weiter in das Massiv zurückzogen, und kurz darauf standen sie am Eingang einer großen Höhle. Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf von den Felswänden wieder, während sie noch ein Stück in den Berg hinein gingen. Als sie schließlich stehen blieben, meinte Abbefaria ein Scharren hinter sich zu hören, doch als er sich umdrehte war dort nur Schwärze.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dort hineingehen sollten.", sagte Ceredrian zweifelnd. Irgendwie erinnert mich diese Höhle an eine Gruft."

„Und mich an die Höhle, in der wir das letzte Mal waren.", fügte Abbefaria hinzu. Auch er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich unter Tonnen von Stein begeben zu müssen.

„Ach was, ihr Angsthasen.", knurrte Easygoing. „Das sieht doch nach einem dieser Tunnel aus, den diese stinkenden Zwerge überall hinein graben. Vielleicht ist es ja eine Abkürzung durch den Berg."

„Also Zwerge stimmt ja.", erklang da eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Aber über das _stinkend_ sollte wir uns noch einmal unterhalten.", fügte eine weitere hinzu.

Die Nachtelfen fuhren herum und sahen sofort, dass ihnen der Rückweg abgeschnitten war. Eine Gruppe von sechs oder sieben Zwergen hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut und blockierten mit ihren bulligen Körper den gesamten Gang. In ihren Händen blitzen Schaufeln und Spitzhacken auf, die dunkelgrauen Gesichter waren zu feindseligen Grimassen verzogen und in ihren Augen konnte man einen feurigen Glanz erkennen.

„Was tun wir mit diesem Abschaum.", fragte einer der Zwerge.

„Was wir mit allen tun, die unsere Arbeit zu stören wagen.", antwortete ein anderer. „Wir schlagen ihnen die Köpfe ein und werfen sie in einen der verlassenen Stollen."

Ceredrian, der zunächst auch etwas blass um die Nase geworden war, atmete erleichtert auf. „Ein guter Witz, Männer.", lobte er lächelnd. „Ehrlich, die Bemerkung vorhin war nicht so gemeint. Wir entschuldigen uns dafür. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werden wir Eure Grabungsstätte natürlich sofort verlassen."

„Ich glaube, der Elf hört schlecht.", brummte der erste Zwerg wieder und ließ ein raues, polterndes Lachen hören, in das seine Kumpane grölend einfielen. „Ihr werdet nirgendwo mehr hingehen, Elf."

„Wartet mal.", mischte sich nun auch Easygoing ein. „Wir sind alle Mitglieder der Allianz. Ihr könnt doch nicht."

„Können wir nicht?" Ein gefährlicher Ausdruck war auf dem Gesicht des Zwergs erschienen. „Ich glaube, Elf, du verwechselst hier etwas. Wir sind mitnichten Mitglieder eurer so hochgeschätzten Allianz."

„Aber Euer König Bronzebeard, hat den Vertrag unterzeichnet…", begann Ceredrian, doch die zornige Geste des vordersten Zwerges ließ ihn verstummen.

„Wir Dunkeleisen-Zwerge gehorchen nicht diesem Schwächling Bronzebeard, der seinen Hintern den lieben Tag lang auf seinem ergaunerten Thron platt sitzt.", zischte der Zwerg. „Unsere Treue gilt allein Ragnaros, dem Feuerfürsten. Und wenn ihr nicht so ein armseliges Opfer wärt, dann würden wir euch von hier in die Tiefen des Blackrocks bringen lassen, damit sich der Herr an euren Schmerzen ergötzen könnte. Aber ihr würdet nicht lange genug leben, um ihn zu amüsieren. Also bringen wir´s hinter uns!"

Die Zwerge fassten ihre Werkzeuge fester und traten wie ein Mann auf die drei Nachtelfen zu, die im selben Maße in die dunklen Tunnel zurückwichen. Abbefarias Gedanken rasten. Unter freiem Himmel und im Wald wäre es ihnen vielleicht möglich gewesen, es mit den Zwergen aufzunehmen. Doch hier unten war nichts Lebendiges zu spüren, dass er um Hilfe rufen konnte, nur kalter, toter Stein. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht früher auf sein Gespür gehört hatte, dass ihn vor der Gefahr hatte warnen wollen.

„Na gut.", knurrte Easygoing, als sie schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Stollenwände stießen. „Hier geht es nicht mehr weiter. Wir werden kämpfen müssen."

„Aber wir haben keine Chance gegen sie.", wisperte Ceredrian tonlos. „Das hier unten ist ihr Gebiet."

„Richtig erkannt, Elf.", grinste der Anführer der Zwerge. „Also sprecht euer letztes…" Er verstummte als ihm einer seiner Mitzwerge etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Eine _gute_ Idee.", stimmte er dem anderen Zwerg zu. „_Das_ wird den Männern gefallen. Bindet sie!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen die drei Nachtelfen zu festen Paketen verschnürt auf dem staubigen Tunnelboden. Einige der Zwerge hatten zwar einige schmerzhafte Biss und Kratzwunden davon getragen, doch das schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Im Gegenteil schienen sie sich sehr auf etwas zu freuen.

„Ihr habt doch nach der Gerechtigkeit eines Königs verlangt.", spottete der Anführer der Zwerge und trat Abbefaria schmerzhaft in die Seite. „Nun, wir werden euch zu einem König bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich von euren Besuch begeistert sein. Also los, bewegt euch! Wir haben nicht umsonst keine Fesseln um eure Füße gelegt. Glaubt ihr etwa, wir tragen euch? Ha!"

Jeweils zwei Zwerge nahmen einen der Elfen in ihre Mitte und stießen sie grob vor sich her. Gefesselt, geschlagen und völlig orientierungslos wurden sie tiefer und tiefer in das Stollensystem gebracht, in dessen Abgründen sie noch einige nicht besonders angenehme Überraschungen erwarteten.

-

An einer völlig anderen Stelle der östlichen Königreiche bewegten sich einige Stunden später noch ein paar Gestalten recht planlos durch die Botanik. In ihrem Fall war Botanik sogar eine recht passende Beschreibung ihrer Umgebung, denn diese bestand ausschließlich aus lianenumwundenen Bäumen, Büschen mit exotisch duftenden Blüten, mannshohen Farnen und anderen, nicht näher zu benennenden, massenweise Chlorophyll produzierenden Gewächsen. Bunte Vögel flatterten über sie hinweg, Insekten brummten, summten und krabbelten umher, Krokilisken planschten träge an den immer wieder den Wald durchtrennenden Wasserläufen und große Raubkatzen bewegten sich lautlos durch das dichte Unterholz. Mit anderen Worten: Sie standen mitten im Urwald und sahen den Weg vor lauter Bäumen nicht.

Mühsam bahnten sie sich einen Trampelpfad durch das üppige, grüne Dickicht. Bladewarrior tat sein Bestes, um sich gegen die Vegetation zu behaupten, vermisste aber inzwischen schmerzlich seine Äxte. Sehr zu seinem Ärger ließ Risingsun ihn auch nicht die Waffe eines armen Teufels aus dessen inzwischen skelettierten Händen reißen, sondern bestand darauf, die Leiche mitsamt ihrer Waffe zu begraben. Seit dem schmollte der junge Krieger und ließ seine Aggression nur noch ungezähmter an den unschuldigen Pflanzen aus.

„Und du bist dir _sicher_, dass wir hier lang müssen?", fragte Emmanuelle Abumoaham nun sicherlich schon zum dreißigsten Mal.

„Na sicher ist er sich _nicht_ sicher.", antwortete Risingsun an Stelle des Magiers. „Deswegen nennt man es ja auch _verirrt_."

Die Stimme der Paladina klang scharf, hatte jedoch einen merkwürdig dumpfen Nachhall, der vielleicht dadurch zu erklären war, dass sie einen riesigen, metallenen Helm über dem Kopf trug, der wie ein Goldfischglas geformt war. Der Sinn dieses Helms mochte sich dem unbeteiligten Beboachter vielleicht nicht sofort eröffnen. Wusste man jedoch, wie stark Risingsun auf die Anwesenheit gewisser, feliner Lebewesen reagierte und beachtete gleichzeitig den kleinen Korb, der in Abumoahams Hand hin und her schaukelte und aus dem immer wieder ein vorwurfsvolles Maunzen erklang, so fügte sich das ganze zu einem recht bizzaren Puzzle zusammen, das vermutlich einem Gnomenkopf entstiegen war. Allerdings hätte selbst Magenta an dieser Stelle neidvoll zugeben müssen, dass die Paladine trotz der eigenartigen Kopfbedeckung noch einen sehr würdevollen und nahezu umwerfend gut aussehenden Eindruck machte.

„Keine Sorge.", sagte indes Abumoaham und winkte mit der freien Hand munter in eine unbestimmte Richtung. „Ich sicher, wir gleich da."

„_Da_ bestimmt.", brummte Schakal. „Fragt sich nur, wo _da_ ist."

Doch als die Truppe schon Die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, irgendwann einmal aus dem dichten Dickicht des dunkelgrünen Dschungels herauszukommen, eröffnete sich vor ihren Augen das erste annehmbare ´Da seit Stunden. Auf einer Lichtung an einem kleinen Fluss standen einige weiße Zelte, zwischen denen ein Lagerfeuer lustig vor sich hin brannte. Um das Lagerfeuer hatten sich mehrere Gestalten versammelt, von denen eine beim Näherkommen der Fremden aufsprang.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt ihr hier?", sprach der Zwerg, dessen breiter Kopf in einer mit Ohrenklappen versehenen Ledermütze steckte, die eigentlich ein wenig klein für ihn erschien. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche herum und zog einen zerknitterten Zettel hervor.

„Wir nur auf Durchreise.", erklärte Abumoaham. „Ihr nicht zufällig wissen, wo Dorf der Zandalar sein?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht.", brummte der Zwerg und ließ den Zettel wieder sinken. es war ihm anzusehen, dass er enttäuscht war. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, Ihr wärt hier um Hemet Nesingwary Jr., den weit bekannten Kriegsheld der Allianz und Meistergroßwildjäger zu besuchen und zu unterstützen."

„Unterstützen?", fragte Risingsun und ignorierte den leicht irritierten Blick des Zwergs anhand ihrer Kopfbedeckung. „Wenn Ihr unsere Hilfe braucht, sind wir natürlich bereit zu helfen."

„Oh wenn das so ist.", strahlte der Zwerg und räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll. Mit getragener Stimme las er von dem Zettel ab: „Willkommen im Schlingendorntal! Ihr seid es Euch vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber der Zwerg dort drüben ist der wunderbare Hemet Nesingwary Jr., weit bekannter Kriegsheld der Allianz und Meistergroßwildjäger. Er ist, genau wie sein Vater, nicht gerade sehr bekannt dafür, dass er Fremde in seinem Lager sehr mag, aber Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr schon das eine oder andere Abenteuer erlebt[Klasse.  
Geht und sprecht mit ihm. Vielleicht kann er Euch einige Ratschläge für die Jagd mitgeben."

„Was soll [Klasse bedeuten?", fragte Emanuelle interessiert. „Und wo bitte liegt das Schlingdorntal."

„Ähm ja…", hüstelte der Zwerg. „Ich mach den Job hier noch nicht so lange. Bin nur die Urlaubsvertretung für Barnil Steinkrug. Seine Oma ist gestorben und er musste dringend zu ihrer Beerdigung. Armer Kerl. Das ist schon die dritte dieses Jahr. Na, auf jeden Fall hat er mir den Text so aufgeschrieben."

Schakal klopfte dem etwas deprimierten Zwerg aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon noch.", sagte er. „Wir reden einfach mal mit deinem Chef, das geht klar."

„Danke.", antwortete der Zwerg und schnäuzte sich lautstark in ein geblümtes Taschentuch.

Hemet Nesingwary stellte sich ebenfalls als Zwerg heraus. Er hielt eine mächtige Flinte in seinen Händen und beäugte die Neunankömmlinge mäßig interessiert durch ein Monokel. Eigenartigerweise hatte man den Eindruck, er sei viel größer, als er tatsächlich war, was vielleicht an der wabernden Wolke von Autorität lag, die ihn umgab.

„So!", polterte er und strich sich über seinen rabenschwarzen Bart. „Ihr wollt also Großwildjäger werden. Na dann müsst ihr mir erstmal beweisen, dass Ihr auch wirklich was auf dem Kasten habt. Zieht los und tötet ein paar junge Raptoren! Das wird beweisen, ob Ihr zum Jäger geboren seid. Und nein, ich werde Euch nicht sagen, wo ihr sie findet. Sie zu finden ist Teil der Aufgabe."

Eine robust wirkende Frau, die ebenfalls an dem Lagerfeuer gesessen hatte, erhob sich jetzt und kam näher. „Entschuldige, wenn ich mich einmische, Hemet, aber die gefährlichsten Tiere hier im Dschungel sind beileibe nicht die Raptoren. Die Tiger sind noch weitaus schlimmer. Kein Tier kann es mit ihrer Kraft und Zähigkeit aufnehmen."

Hemet Nessingwary schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Du immer mit deinen Tigern, Ajeck."

Die Frau wandte sich an die Abenteurer. „Wenn ihr euch wirklich als Jäger beweisen wollt, dann jagt für mich Tiger. Die jungen sollen für den Anfang genügen."

„Ach was _Tiger_!", rief da ein Mann vom Lagerfeuer aus. „So wahr mein Name Sire S.J. Erlgadin ist, sage ich Euch, _Panther_ sind die wahre Gefahr im Dschungel. Diese Raubkatzen sind stark wie Tiger und gerissen wie Raptoren. Bringt mir die Leichen von jungen Panthern, dann werden wir sehen, ob ihr als Jäger taugt."

„Also eigentlich…", begann Emanuelle zögernd, doch Bladewarrior hatte bereits seine Keule fester gepackt und strebte mit großen Schritten auf den angrenzenden Dschungel zu. Mit undefinierbarem Gesichtausdruck sah die Gnomin ihm nach.

„Wir können ihn nicht alleine lassen.", sagte Risingsun entschlossen. „Also los, gehen wir Tiger jagen."

„Und Panther.", ergänzte Emanuelle.

„Nicht vergessen Raptoren.", fiel Abumoaham fröhlich mit ein. „Wir vielleicht können hier lassen kleine Katze?"

„Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass das ein wenig längern dauern wird.", brummte Schakal.

Tatsächlich stellte sich die Jagd als gar nicht so einfach heraus. Immer wieder ging einer der Abenteurer in der grünen Hölle verloren, doch am Ende stapelten sich tatsächlich jeweils zehn junge Raptoren, Tiger und Panther am Lagerfeuer von Nessingwarys Expedition.

„Das habt ihr gut gemacht.", lobte die Frau, die sich inzwischen mit dem vollen Namen Ajeck Rouack vorgestellt hatte, was keiner aussprechen konnte, weswegen sie alle nur Ma´am nannten.

„Wahrlich ein guter Anfang.", stellte auch Sire S.J. Erlgadin fest. Er befühlte fachmännisch die Pantherkörper, hielt einen davon gegen seine Brust und schien etwas auszurechnen.

„Ja wirklich, sehr schön.", stimmte auch Hemet Nessingwary zu. „Aber Eure nächste Aufgabe wird bedeutend schwieriger. Als nächstes werdet ihr Euch auf die Suche nach Schmetterschwanzraptoren machen. Diese biestigen Echsen sind blitzgefährlich und man muss höllisch aufpassen, dass sie einem nicht eins mit dem Schwanz verpassen, wenn man gerade vor ihren Zähnen und Klauen flüchtet."

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen.", sagte Ajeck Rouack. „Die ausgewachsenen Tiger sind viel schwieriger zu erledigen. Geht und tötet ein paar von ihnen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass ihr der Aufgabe als Jäger gewachsen seid."

„Und bringt auf dem Weg noch ein paar von den großen Panthern mit.", rief Sire S.J. Erlgadin. „Diese Pelze sind doch ein wenig klein."

Wieder zog die Truppe los. Es dauerte diesmal eine ganze Weile, bis sie die entsprechende Beute gefunden hatten, denn die größeren Tiere wussten schon besser, wie man sich vor den Jägern versteckte. Vor allem weil Bladewarrior immer noch wie eine lebendig gewordene Dampfwalze durch den Dschungel pflügte und alles erschlug, was nicht bei ´Drei auf einem Baum war. Beinahe hätte er auf dem Rückweg sogar einen kleinen, grünhäutigen Goblin über den Haufen gelaufen, der wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Hey, passt doch auf!", quäkte der und bleckte seine spitzen, gelben Zähne. Dabei hätte er beinahe den klobigen Gegenstand fallen lassen, den er in seinen Armen trug. Nur mit Mühe gelang es der zappeligen Figur, ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen.

„Pass doch selber auf.", brüllt Bladewarrior unvermittelt zurück. „Oder willst du mich vielleicht herausfordern? Antworte, Bursche!" Alles an dem Krieger schien von innerer Energie zu glühen und auf seiner Stirn erschien ganz klar ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Ich bremse nicht für Goblins!

„Aaaaah ein B-Berserker!", rief der grüne Kerl entsetzt, ließ seine Last nun endgültig fallen und sprang wie ein überdimensionierter Grashüpfer zwischen den dichten Pflanzen davon. Sekunden später sah man nur noch die wippenden Spitzen seiner langen Fledermausohren, die mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung hinter einem Busch verschwanden.

„Na toll, Blade.", schimpfte Risingsun. „Wir hätten ihn vielleicht nach dem Weg fragen können. Was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir?"

Bladewarrior blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge. „Mein Lehrer hat gesagt, ich müsste mich in einen Zustand innerer Aggression versetzen, dann würde ich besser kämpfen. Er nannte es Ber...Ber…na was der Goblin gesagt hat. Tut mir leid, dass er weggelaufen ist."

„Und was noch viel wichtiger ist", warf Emanuelle ein „Was ist das eigentlich, was er dabei verloren hat?"

Die Gnomin beugte sich interessiert über das Ding, das dort im hohen Gras lag und befremdlich aussah. Es war fast so groß wie ein Gnom, aus Metall…und mit vielen Knöpfen, Schaltern und Lampen versehen. Emanuelle drückte an den Knöpfen herum, hebelte an den Schaltern, hob den Deckel des Dings ab, um eine beachtliche Anzahl scharfer Messer ins seinem Inneren zu bestaunen, und drehte es schließlich herum.

„Aha!", rief sie laut und deutete auf ein Schild, das am flachen Boden des Dings klebte. „Krazeks Eisenwaren und sonstige Erfindungen."

Alle sahen Emanuelle gespannt an und erwarteten eine Erklärung ihres Ausbruchs.

„Na Krazek.", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Sagt bloß ihr habt noch nicht von ihm gehört. Das ist _der_ Goblin, wenn es um Erfindungen für den täglichen Gebrauch geht. Hat ein Vermögen mit seinen allesschneidenden, selbstreinigenden, unkaputtbaren Schnellkochtöpfen gemacht."

Die Gesichter ihrer Begleiter zierte stumpfe Ignoranz. Seufzend gab die Gnomin es auf. Sie hob den Topf mit einiger Mühe auf und drückte ihn Bladewarrior in die Hand.

„Wir nehmen den Topf mit.", bestimmte sie. „Immerhin sind wir schon fast in Booty Bay. Ein Besuch bei dem alten Halsabschneider wird bestimmt nicht schaden. Goblins haben immer etwas auf Lager, das sich tauschen lässt. Auch wenn man bei diesen Burschen aufpassen muss, dass sie einem nicht das letzte Hemd abschwatzen, während man noch drinnen steckt."

„Also ungefähr so wie eine gewisse Gnomin.", bemerkte Schakal und bekam auf Emanuelles Blick hin einen höchst unerwarteten Hustenanfall.

Wieder bei Nessingwarys Expedition angekommen, erwartete die fünf inzwischen ziemlich müden Kämpfer keine Überraschung. Man wollte sie losschicken, um noch größere Raptoren, Tiger und Panther zu jagen.

„Nein, mir reicht´s jetzt.", maulte Emanuelle, rammte den gefundenen Topf in den Boden und setzte sich darauf. „Geht ohne mich jagen. Ich stolpere nicht mehr durch diesen dämlichen Dschungel."

„Ihr seid wohl doch kein Jäger.", spottete Hemet Nessingwary und strich sich zufrieden über den Bart. „Hab ich es doch gleich gewusst."

„Wirklich eine ganz schwache Leistung.", schloss sich Ajeck Rouack seiner Meinung an.

„Ich habe lange niemanden mehr so schnell aufgeben sehen.", mokierte sich auch Sire S.J. Erlgadin. „Vor allem, weil ihr diesmal doch die seltenen Schattentatzenpanther jagen solltet."

Eine knisternde Welle von Energie explodierte um die Gnomin herum, während sie von ihrem Sitz herunterhüpfte und die drei böse anstarrte. „Aber ich sage Euch, das ist das _allerletzte_ Mal, dass wir hier quer durch Stranglethorn rennen. Ich muss mir wirklich _dringend_ ein Reittier zulegen. In der Gnome´s Weekly war da so eine Anzeige. Und DANN…"

An dieser Stelle verlassen wir die Helden erst einmal für eine kurze Weile. Es soll nicht unerwähnt bleiben, dass sie nach dieser Jagd _noch einmal_ loszogen, um jeweils den größten Raptor, den stärksten Tiger und den hinterlistigsten Panther zu jagen. Doch dem Duo Infernale, Bladewarrior und Emmanuelle, waren auch diese drei Tiere restlos unterlegen. Allerdings sei festgehalten, dass Risingsun es war, die den sich heimtückisch anschleichenden Panther Bhag'thera zuerst sah und dass nur Abumoahams gezielter Einsatz von Eiszaubern Emanuelle davor rettete, nach ihrem Sieg über die Raptorin Thetis von einem Krokilisken gefressen zu werden. Und auch die Tatsache, dass Schakal die Tigerin Sin´Dali kräftig am Schwanz zog, bevor Bladewarrior ihr das Schwert in den Rachen rammte, war sicherlich nicht von Nachteil. Doch davon später mehr…

-

„Was meint ihr, wo sie uns hinbringen?", flüsterte Ceredrian leise und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß von einem der Zwerge, zwischen denen er ging. Oder besser gesagt schlich, denn inzwischen waren die Stollen so niedrig geworden, dass die Nachtelfen sich bücken mussten, um nicht ständig mit den Köpfen an die Decke zu stoßen.

„Ruhe da hinten!", donnerte der Anführer der Zwerge und lachte ein böses Lachen. „Ihr werdet schon früh genug Bekanntschaft mit den Troggs machen."

„Was sind Troggs?", fragte Abbefaria und wurde dafür mit derselben rauen Geste belohnt wie sein Freund.

„Er fragt, was Troggs sind.", kicherte einer der Zwerge. „Als wenn das nicht jedes Kind wüsste. Die Troggs sind der erste Versuch der alten Götter, Leben aus dem Stein zu gebären. Was sie schufen, ist hässlich, grausam und vor allem immer hungrig."

Alle Zwerge fielen in das Lachen ein, das danach den Tunnel füllte. Aus der Tiefe antworteten diesem Geräusch ein Krakelen und Jaulen, das nach einer ganzen Menge hungriger Mäuler klang.

„Hört sich an, als würdet ihr bereits erwartet.", höhnte der Anführer der Zwerge und schob die drei Nachtelfen an sich vorbei in eine größere Höhle. Dort lagerten mehrere Zwerge an großen Lagerfeuern. Sie sortierten Gesteinbrocken in Kisten, reparierten Bergbauausrüstung oder bastelten Sprengstoff zusammen. Als die Elfen in ihrer Mitte erschienen, sprangen die meisten von ihnen auf und hoben drohend Äxte und Gewehre. Noch nie hatte Abbefaria so viele Waffen auf sich gerichtet gesehen.

„Lasst sie noch leben.", rief der Anführer der Zwerge. „Wir haben sie als Geschenk für unsere speziellen Freunde mitgebracht."

Die Nachtelfen wurden an einen Übergang geführt; eine Art Tor führte in einen unbeleuchteten Teil der Höhle hinein, aus dem wieder die unheimlichen Laute klangen, die vorhin schon einmal ihre Nackenhaare zum Sträuben gebracht hatten.

„Viel Glück da unten.", grinste der Anführer der Zwerge und gleichzeitig bekamen die drei Elfen eine kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie hineinstolpern ließ in die Finsternis vor ihnen.

Sie rutschten und fielen und kamen schließlich am Fuß eines kleinen Abhangs zu liegen. Über ihnen strahlte das Licht aus der hell erleuchteten Halle, in deren Eingang man noch die Silhouetten ihrer Peiniger erkennen konnte. Dann schoben die Zwerge einen gewaltigen Felsbrocken vor das Licht und es wurde kalt und dunkel.

„Hört ihr das?", wisperte Abbefaria. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren vibrierten vor Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja.", antwortete Easygoing leise. „Irgendetwas ist dort."

„Vermutlich diese Troggs.", bemerkte Ceredrian. „Kämpfen wir?"

„Ja sicher kämpfen wir.", zischte Easygoing. „Meinst du vielleicht, ich lasse mich einfach so fressen?"

„Ich meine ja nur, wegen der Fesseln.", kam die wenig begeisterte Antwort zurück.

Aus der Dunkelheit erklang ein Fauchen und kurz darauf fühlte Ceredrian, wie sich etwas an seine Händen zu schaffen machte. Wenige Augenblicke später konnte er Arme und Beine wieder frei bewegen.

„Ich mag Druiden.", lachte er leise.

„Die da offensichtlich auch.", knurrte Abbefaria. „Nur dass sie uns lieber gebraten mit einem Apfel im Mund servieren würden."

„Ihr seid beide nicht witzig.", knurrte Easygoing, der sich aus seiner Katzengestalt wieder zurück verwandelt hatte.

Das Scharren und Jaulen um sie herum wurde lauter und bedrohlicher. Gestalten bewegten sich in der Dunkelheit, die selbst mit den empfindlichen Nachtelfenaugen fast nicht auszumachen waren. Ein durchdringender Geruch nach zu lange getragener Kleidung, faulen Zähnen und nassem Fell lag in der Luft und wurde mit jeder Bewegung der Schatten stärker. Ein Schnüffeln und Schnauben mischte sich jetzt in die Laute aus dem Dunklen und die klatschenden Geräusche von nackten Füßen, die über den felsigen Boden huschten.

Abbefarias Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Trotzdem erfolgte der Angriff völlig unerwartet. Eine harte, haarige Hand schoss vor und legte sich wie eine Bärenfalle um seinen Arm. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hockte etwas auf seiner Brust und ließ Fäuste wie steinerne Hämmer auf seine Brust krachen. Er hörte einen Bären brüllen und die trockenen Schläge, die Ceredrian niederstreckten, bevor er auch nur seine Waffe heben konnte. Benommen beobachtete Abbefaria, wie haarige Beine im Schein einer Fackel neben ihm erschienen. Er wurde an den Füßen gepackt und die Wesen, die die Zwerge Troggs nannten, schleiften ihn über den Boden hinab in ihr steinernes Reich.

Als Abbefaria erwachte, versuchte gerade jemand, sich seiner Ohren zu bemächtigen. Zum Glück des Nachtelfen benutzte er dazu keine Waffe, sondern zog lediglich daran.

„Aaaauuu!", schrie Abbefaria und rollte herum, so dass der Angreifer quietschend vor Schreck von ihm herunterkollerte und sich in Sicherheit brachte. Ängstlich spähte er hinter einer zerborstenen Säule hervor und keckerte vorwurfsvoll.

Abbefaria musste zugeben, dass der Trogg wirklich ziemlich hässlich war. Sein Kopf war zu groß und hockte auf einem dürren Hals. Eine tief liegende Stirn und massige Kiefer verstärkten den Eindruck noch, dass es nicht sehr intelligent sein konnte. Die großen Füße und mit groben Nägeln versehenen Händen schienen zum Graben gemacht und die gebückte Haltung ließ darauf schließen, dass die Troggs genau das mit Vorliebe taten.

Das Wesen keckerte wieder und kam mit wilden Gesten aus seinem Versteck gehüpft. Es schüttelte die Hände und jaulte. Erst im letzten Moment kam Abbefaria darauf, dass anscheinend noch mehr dieser Wesen hinter ihm standen. Blitzartig schnellte er in die Höhe und machte sich mit einer Wand im Rücken für einen letzten Kampf bereit. Überrascht ließ er die Fäuste sinken, als er sah, das Ceredrian und Easygoing völlig gelassen neben einem Tross von Troggs standen, von denen einer sich von seinen Artgenossen durch ein auffälliges, weißes Fell unterschied. Er trug einen Stab in seiner Hand, der Abbefaria irgendwie bekannt vorkam und auf seinem Rücken lag…

„Mein Umhang.", keuchte Abbefaria. „Der Trogg hat meinen Umhang."

Der weißhaarige Trogg richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und krähte: „Ich Grimlok, König!"

„Es tut mir leid, Abbe, aber er hat darauf bestanden, König zu sein. Immer wieder.", erklärte Ceredrian. „Wir musste ihm etwas anbieten, damit er aufhörte zu schreien. Mein Stab hat ihm auch gefallen"

„Und meine Hosen.", ergänze Easygoing und alles an ihm warnte Abbefaria davor, auch nur mit einem einzigen Blick zu überprüfen, ob der Troggkönig diese ebenfalls bekommen hatte.

Abbefarias Augen wanderten zwischen den Troggs und seinen Freunden hin und her. „Aber…aber wollen sie uns denn nicht fressen?"

„Troggs ernähren sich von Steinen.", sagte Easygoing. „Und Grimlok hat uns versichert, er hätte noch nie etwas anderes gegessen."

„Ja aber die Zwerge haben doch…"

„ZWERGE!", heulte Grimlok auf und alle seine Gefährten stimmten in das Gebrüll mit ein. Kleine Steine lösten sich von den Wänden und von den Decken rieselten feine Staubfäden.

Easygoing trat schnell einen Schritt auf Abbefaria zu und packte ihn am Arm. „Was immer du auch tust.", presste er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Erwähne nie wieder das Wort mit Z. Die Troggs sind nicht besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen."

„Was du nicht sagst.", murmelte Abbefaria und sah den Troggs dabei zu, wie sie in blindem Wahn auf Steine, Säulen und aufeinander einschlugen. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann lieber schnell aus dem sprichwörtlichen Staub machen, bevor sie sich noch überlegen, dass wir doch ganz gut schmecken."

Die Troggs begleiteten die Nachtelfen zu einem geheimen Hinterausgang, der, wie einige Leichen bewiesen, zwar schon von den Zwergen entdeckt, aber offensichtlich nie an ihre Führung weiter gemeldet worden war. Abbefaria, Easygoing und Ceredrian hielten sich nicht lange mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf. Sobald sie den Wind spürten, der durch den Höhleneingang hereinwehte, verabschiedeten sie sich eilig von den hässlichen Höhlenbewohnern und zogen hinaus in das Ödland, das sich vor ihren Füßen erstreckte.

„Irgendwie eigenartig, dass die Zwerge glaubten, die Troggs würden uns fressen.", überlegte Abbefaria. „Oder fressen sie vielleicht nur die Zwerge? Aus Rache?"

„Vielleicht werden Zwerge ja auch wieder zu Stein, wenn sie sterben.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Ich gebe zu, mit dem Glauben der Zwerge habe ich mich noch nie wirklich beschäftigt. Sie haben doch einen Glauben, oder?"

Easygoing knurrte etwas Unverständliches und meinte dann trocken. „Ich glaube zumindest, ich brauche eine neues Hose."

-

„Eine _Leder_hose?" Emanuelle blickte fassungslos auf das Kleidungsstück, das Sire S.J. Erlgadin ihr reichte. „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst. Was soll ich denn damit?"

„Ich diese Handschuhe auch nicht mag.", murrte Abumoaham und besah unglücklich die Belohnung, die Ajeck Rouack ihm überreicht hatte. Zum ersten Mal schien dem Magier tatsächlich etwas quer zu liegen.

„Also ich finde die Tunika toll.", grinste Schakal und strich sich über seine neue Brustrüstung. „Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, wenn euch die Sachen von Herrn Nessingwary nicht passen. Aber bevor ihr sie wegwerft…"

„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir jetzt endlich fertig sind mit diesem sinnlosen Blutvergießen..", seufzte Risingsun. „Und dass Blade aufgehört hat, wie eine Horde wilder Gorillas durch den Dschungel zu preschen."

Der Krieger hingegen sagte gar nichts. Er betrachtete sehnsüchtig die verschiedenen Waffen, die Hemet Nessingwarys neben seinem Zelt aufgestellt hatte. Ein golden schimmerndes Gewehr mit einem kleinen Zielfernrohr hatte es ihm besonders angetan.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hat unser junger Freund Geschmack.", rief der Zwerg, als er Bladewarrior entdeckte. „Dieses Stück habe ich für einen ganz besonderen Meister der Jagd aufbewahrt."

„Was muss ich tun, um es zu bekommen?", wollte der Krieger wissen. Es war ihm leicht anzusehen, dass es ziemlich egal war, was er dafür tun musste, solange er am Ende der Besitzer dieses goldenen Gewehrs war.

Hemet Nessingwarys Augen glitzerten belustigt. „Nun, um das zu bekommen, erfordert es ein ganz besonderes Meisterstück. Es gibt da einen weißen Tiger. Sein Name ist Bangalash und sein Kopf ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier mein Lager aufgeschlagen habe. Wenn ihr mir den bringt, schenke ich Euch das Gewehr."

„Abgemacht.", sagte Bladewarrior, schulterte seine Keule und wollte sich auf den Weg machen. Doch Abumoaham hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich jetzt wieder wissen, wo sein Trollinsel.", sagte er. „Wir können gehen und befreien Magenta von ihrem Fluch."

Bladewarrior sah zu dem Katzentransportkorb hinüber und überlegte einen Moment. Und dann noch einen. Und dann sagte er: „Nein, ich will dieses Gewehr. Gebt mir einfach bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht zurück bin, könnt ihr ohne mich gehen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Krieger in der Dunkelheit und ließ seine Kameraden etwas ratlos zurück. Sie warteten die Nacht über und hielten abwechselnd Wache, aber Bladewarrior tauchte nicht wieder auf. Erst als die Morgensonne bereits ihren roten Glanz verloren hatte, raschelte es plötzlich im Gebüsch und ein blutüberströmter, junger Krieger trat aus dem Dickicht hervor. In seiner Hand baumelte der leblose Kopf eines großen, weißen Tigers.

„Ich hab´s geschafft." verkündete er noch, bevor er auf dem weißen Sandstrand des Flusses zusammenbrach und anfing lautstark zu schnarchen.

„Wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen.", sagte Emanuelle. „Immerhin ist Magenta schon so lange eine Katze, da machen ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger nun auch nichts mehr aus."

„Hat bitte wer festgelegt?", grummelte Risingsun aus ihrem Taucherhelm heraus.

-

-

-

-

-

-

[1 Diese Erkenntnis wird übrigens auch durch eine Video-Dokumentation eines gewissen Herrn Oxhorn gestützt. Einfach mal nach „Anti Elf Anthem" suchen.


	13. Geister, Götter und Dämonen

**Geister, Götter und Dämonen**

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist rot.", verkündete Pizkol vergnügt.

"Hghngn!", antwortete Magenta.  
"Falsch!", frohlockte der Wichtel. "Rate noch mal!"  
Magentas Blick gab daraufhin deutlich zu verstehen, wohin sich der Wichtel seine Frage stecken konnte. Und, so fuhr der Blick fort, es könnte sogar sein, dass die junge Hexenmeisterin ihm dabei zur Hand gehen würde, sobald sie nicht mehr an diesem lebensbedrohlichen Abgrund herumhing. Der Wichtel bedachte den Blick mit arroganter Nichtachtung.

Vorsichtig blickte die Hexenmeisterin an ihrer Schulter vorbei nach unten. Dort türmten sich…nun ja zumindest einigermaßen spitze Felsformationen auf. Vielleicht auch nicht wirklich spitz, aber auf jeden Fall hart, wenn man aus dieser schwindelerrengenden Höhe darauf hinunter fiel. Zwei Meter in etwa. Wie mochten ihre Chancen sein, dort unten unbeschadet anzukommen? Vermutlich höher als die, dass sie es schaffen würde, sich wieder an dem Felsvorsprung empor zu ziehen, von dem sie so eben abgeglitten war. Entschlossen holte Magenta tief Luft und ließ los.

Auf dem Weg nach unten wurde ihr klar, dass es eigentlich alles nur Pizkols Schuld war. Seit sie im Hafen von Auberdine auf die ersten Nachtelfen gestoßen waren, hatte er nicht aufgehört über Magentas Naivität und ihre Unselbstständigkeit zu lästern. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie sich allem Spott zum Trotz ganz allein durch die dunklen, nebelverhangenen Wälder von Darkshore und die leuchtend bunten Flora von Ashenvale geschlagen hatte. Immer auf der Suche nach einem Weg ins Brachland, das, wie ihr ein Mitreisender verraten hatte, südöstlich von Auberdine liegen musste. Magenta war keine Leuchte, was Geographie anging, aber sie konnte ungefähr sagen, in welche Richtung sie gehen musste. Nur dass in genau diese Richtung dummerweise nie irgendwelche Wege führte. Bis sie an diesen Torbogen gekommen war…

Mitten im Wald hatten große, violette Säulen vor ihr aufgeragt. Unverkennbar war es ein Bauwerk elfischer Herkunft gewesen. Kurz zuvor war sie an einer Stadt der Nachtelfen vorbeigekommen, deren Häuser ebenso gebaut gewesen waren. Sie hatte sich allerdings nicht getraut näher heran zu gehen, sondern war lediglich am Stadtrand herumgeschlichen und schließlich geflohen, als ein paar Schildwachen sie entdeckt hatten. Doch jetzt eröffnete sich hinter diesem Tor ein Weg durch die dreimal verwünschten Berge, an deren Abhängen Magenta schon die ganze Zeit nach einem Pass gesucht hatte. Laternen hatten das Innere des Tunnels mit mildem, silbernem Licht erfüllt und mit Staunen hatte Magenta die fein aus dem Gestein herausgearbeiteten Erzadern betrachtet, die in jedem Zwergentunnel das Erste gewesen wären, was die Tunnelbauer daraus entfernt hätten. Was sie auf der anderen Seite fand, war jedoch alles andere als berauschend:

Unter einem roten Himmel, von dem eine blasse Sonne herniederbrannte, breitete sich eine steinige, mit krüppeligen Nadelbäumen bewachsene Berglandschaft aus. Nicht genug damit, dass die Landschaft alles andere als ansprechend war, sie hielt auch noch Fallgruben oder besser gesagt Fallklippen für in der Kletterei ungeübte Hexenmeisterinnen bereit.

„Uff.", machte Magenta, als sie auf dem knochenharten Boden aufkam. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Beine bis zur Hüfte, verflog aber ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

„Glück gehabt.", murmele sie, drehte sich um und erstarrte. Vor ihr hockte ein riesiges, haariges, grünes Untier. Lidlose Augen starrten sie gierig an, vor Gift tropfende Kieferscheren klappten bei ihrem Anblick mehrmals auf und zu, als überlegten ihre Besitzerin, wo sie am besten zubeißen könnte, und definitiv mehr Beine, als Magenta für gut befand, krabbelten langsam auf sie zu.

„Eine Spi…eine Spi…eine Spinne.", hauchte Magenta entsetzt. Sie füllte sich plötzlich nach Duskwood zurück versetzt. Allerdings waren die Exemplare der arachniden Gattung dort so nett gewesen, sich angemessen in Bäumen und Büschen zu tarnen. Dieses Spinnentier machte jedoch mit seiner giftgrünen Farbe überhaupt keinen Hehl aus seiner Anwesenheit und streckte seine oderarmdicken Vorderbeine nach der jungen Hexenmeisterin aus. Wobei Magenta unsinnigerweise die Frage in den Kopf schoss, wie viele _Vorder_beine eine Spinne nun eigentlich hatte. Vier? Oder zwei vorne, zwei hinten und zwei Paar _Mittel_beine. Spinnen waren einfach _unübersichtlich_, entschied sie schließlich. Und unappetitlich.

„Ksch, mach dass du wegkommst.", rief Magenta in der einfältigen Hoffnung, die Spinne würde vielleicht einfach von ihr ablassen. „Pizkol, tu doch was!"

Der Wichtel sah von seinem sicheren Felsvorsprung herab. „Wer von uns ist denn die mächtige Hexenmeisterin? Du oder ich?"

„Feigling.", fauchte Magenta. Sie musterte die Spinne, die immer noch die Vorderbeine erhoben, sie aber noch nicht angegriffen hatte. Irgendwie erschien Magenta das merkwürdig. So schwer es ihr fiel, riss die Hexenmeisterin ihren Blick von dem Untier los und begann die Umgebung abzusuchen, bis sie schließlich etwas Interessantes entdeckte:

Am Fuß eines nahen Baumes klebten mehrere, weiße Kokons. Die etwa kniehohen Gebilde zuckten und wanden sich und man konnte die Spinnenjungen unter der seidenen Oberfläche zappeln sehen. Die Spinne ließ ein warnendes Zischen hören und machte einen halben Schritt auf Magenta zu. Instinktiv wich die Hexenmeisterin in gleichem Maße zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand.

"Also schön.", knurrte sie. „Ich schlage vor, du krabbelst da hinten zu deinen Jungen zurück und ich verzichte darauf, dir ein Loch in den Bauch zu brennen. Hört sich das nach einem fairen Geschäft an?"

Die Spinne starrte Magenta aus kleinen, schwarzen Augen an. Es war nicht erkennbar, ob sie die Hexenmeisterin verstanden hatte. Dann jedoch begann sie ganz langsam zurückzuweichen. Haariges Beim um haariges Bein stelzte sie rückwärts zu den weißen Kokons und gab schließlich den Weg frei. Vorsichtig schob Magenta sich an der Felswand entlang, ihren Blick immer in Richtung der grünen Gefahr. Erst als sie mehrere Meter zwischen sich und das Untier gebracht hatte, erlaubte sie sich wieder zu atmen.

„Hey, was ist mit mir?", hörte sie Pizkol schreien. Er saß immer noch auf dem Felsvorsprung und fand die gegenwärtige Entwicklung gar nicht komisch.

„Das haben wir gleich.", grinste Magenta und griff in ihren Rucksack.

_Sehr witzig_, grummelte der Wichtel.

_Ich denke, du hast mal eine Pause verdient_, gab Magenta kühl zurück. _Mit Jhazdok an meiner Seite fühle ich mich hier einfach sicherer._

Der Wichtel antwortete ihr nicht mehr. Offensichtlich hatte er beschlossen, den Beleidigten zu mimen. Nun gut, das sollte ihr Recht sein. Der große, blaue Leerwandler versprach sowieso ein besserer Gefährte in dieser einsamen Gegend zu sein, zumal rechts und links des Weges noch mehr dieser riesigen, grünen Spinnen lauerten. Trotzdem ergaben die Spinnen kein schlüssiges Bild. Magenta konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie diese Tiere die Wälder von Ashenvale bevölkerten. In der üppigen, grünen Vegetation wären sie wahrscheinlich kaum aufgefallen. Hier jedoch, zwischen kahlen, teilweise umgestürzten und abgeholzten Bäumen, wirkten sie merkwürdig fehl am Platz. Abgeholzt?

Magenta stutze und blieb an einem Baumstumpf stehen. Harz sickerte aus den frischen Schnittsstellen und füllte die schon fast unangenehm warme Luft mit würzigem Waldduft. Dies war unverkennbar das Werk einer scharfen Axt. Und der nicht mehr existente Baum war nicht allein. Um ihn herum reihten sich Stumpf an Stumpf seine gefallenen Kameraden. Zu Magentas Füßen breitete sich ein kahler Hang aus an dessen Ende ein Fluss in der Sonne glitzerte und dahinter…

„Ein Holzfällerlager?", sagte Magenta erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, hier auf eine solch große Geschäftigkeit zu treffen. Geblendet hielt sie die Hand über die Augen um besser sehen zu können.

Zwischen den Überresten des einstmals großen Waldes lief eine große Anzahl kleiner, grüner Wesen herum, von denen Magenta vermutete, dass es sich um Goblins handelte. Es waren allerdings auch Gnolle darunter und einige wenige Menschen. Alle waren eilig damit beschäftigt, die Rodung des Waldes noch weiter voranzutreiben. Magenta konnte den Widerhall von Äxten hören, das Krachen, mit dem die uralten Bäume zu Boden fielen, und über dem Tal lag der Geruch von Rauch, der von den großen Maschinen herrühren musste, die mit erbarmungslos wirbelnden Sägeblättern die gefällten Bäume in handliche Stücke schnitten. Der Wind heulte über den kahlen Boden und trug die fruchtbare Erde davon und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Öllachen erkennen, die auf dem Fluss vorbei trieben.

Magenta war nicht besonders naturverbunden. Sie mochte es, wenn die Straßen eine ordentliche Wegbegrenzung hatten und das Dach über ihrem Kopf nachts aus mehr als Sternenhimmel bestand. Auch Insekten und Brennnesseln konnten ihr getrost gestohlen bleiben, aber eine derart systematische Zerstörung des natürlichen Lebensraums war selbst ihr zuwider. Auch bezweifelte sie, dass diese Goblins eine Genehmigung für ihr Tun hatten oder dass sie besonders begeistert über Besucher sein würden. Nach all diesen Überlegungen entschloss Magenta sich, einen großen Bogen um das Lager zu machen.

Am Ausgang des Tals entdeckte sie schließlich ein Schild, auf dem sich bestätigte, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. „Ende der Ländereien der Venture Co.", stand darauf. „GEFAHR! ZUTRITT VERBOTEN!"

_Vielleicht sollten die an der anderen Seite auch mal so ein Schild aufstellen_, dachte Magenta ärgerlich, es kam jedoch keine Antwort aus der Zwischenwelt des schmollendes Wichtels. Achselzuckend wandte sie sich dann einer weiteren, für sie sehr viel nützlicheren Holzkonstruktion zu: einem Wegweiser.

„Steinkrallengipfel…Desolace…Sonnenfels.", las sie. „Das schon mal nicht. _Hochwipfeltal_? Was für ein dämlicher Name. Scherwindklipp_e_…da komm ich gerade her. Und da ist es ja: _Brachland_. Siehst du, Jhazdok, ich hab´s gefunden."

Der Leerwandler sah Magenta aus unbeteiligt glühenden Augen an. Als sie ihn weiterhin streng ansah, warf er schließlich in verachtender Begeisterung die rauchigen Arme in die Luft.

„Na bitte, es geht doch.", murmelte Magenta zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als es dunkel wurde, erreichte sie ein weiteres Tal. Müde stolperte sie den abgetretenen Weg hinab. Die Landschaft um sie herum hatte sich in den letzten Stunden wenig gewandelt. An den kargen Hängen der Felsmassive spross hartes Gras und dazwischen wuchsen von Wind und Wetter gezeichnete Nadelbäume in einen wolkenlosen Himmel. Umso überraschter war Magenta, als sich plötzliche vor ihr eine Siedlung aus der Dämmerung erhob. Das Aussehen der Gebäude jedoch ließ ihre Schritte langsamer werden.

Spitz zulaufende Holzgestelle waren mit dünnen Lederplanen bespannt worden und zwischen ihnen ragte ein mehrere Meter hoher Holzpfahl in die Höhe, der mit Farbe und Schnitzereien verziert worden war. Im Dämmerlicht konnte Magenta schaurige, vogelartige Gesichter ausmachen, deren aufgemalte Augen furchterregend auf sie herabstarrten. Allerdings brannte nirgendwo ein Feuer und der Nachtwind pfiff durch die durchlöcherten Wände der kreisförmig angeordneten Behausungen. Wer auch immer hier gewohnt hatte: Er war schon lange Zeit fort.

Unsicher stolperte die Hexenmeisterin zwischen den verlassenen Zelten herum. Ein Vogel schrie in der Nacht und etwas knackte in ihrer Nähe. Magenta hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Doch das Geräusch, das sie gerade noch gehört hatte, war verstummt. Langsam schlich sie weiter, und das Geräusch kehrte zurück. Blitzschnell duckte Magenta sich zwischen die Überreste einer der verwüsteten Behausungen und lauschte. Doch wieder war das Geräusch verschwunden. Hatten ihre Sinne ihr einen Streich gespielt? War das, was sie gehört hatte, nur das Echo ihrer eigenen, unsicheren Schritte auf dem von Trümmern gespickten Sandboden gewesen?

Magenta wusste es nicht, aber sie beschloss, dass, wer auch immer sie vielleicht verfolgte, zu ihr herein kommen musste, um es mit ihr aufzunehmen. Sie rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Jhazdok heran, der ihr wie ein nachtblauer Schatten gefolgt war und dessen Augen die einzige Lichtquelle in der Nähe zu sein schienen. Und so wartete sie.

-

Es raschelte und knackte im Gebüsch. Unwillkürlich fasste Risingsun ihren Kriegshammer fester. Die junge Frau saß mutterseelenallein auf einem bemoosten Baumstumpf inmitten eines grünen Chaos aus Vegetation und lauschte den Geräuschen, die sich, wenn auch nicht gezielt, auf sie zu bewegten. Sie wusste was dort kam; zumindest ahnte sie es. Immerhin hatte sie sich selbst in ihre gegenwärtige Situation gebracht und hegte nicht ohne Grund, gewisse Erwartungen daran, was gleich geschehen würde.

Sie hatte die Gruppe verlassen - zum Wohle der Gruppe. Diese auf den ersten Blick unverständlich aussehende Entscheidung war von ihr gut durchdacht worden. Sie hatte es getan, weil es _richtig_ war, es zu tun. Und Risingsun hatte Erfahrung darin, das _Richtige_ zu tun. Sie hatte feste Überzeugungen, für die sie einstand, egal was für Konsequenzen sich daraus ergaben.

Wieder raschelte es hinter der Blätterwand. Mehrere Wesenheiten befanden sich unbezweifelbar auf dem Weg zu ihr. Es konnte nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, bis sie die letzte, schützende Bastion durchbrachen und vor der einsamen Paladina standen. Ein wenig unruhig rutschte Risingsun auf ihrem Sitzplatz hin und her.

Ihr Eid verpflichtete dazu, das menschliche Leben zu schützen, mit allen Mitteln die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Wenn es zum Beispiel galt, einer mordlustigen, gottlosen Kreatur den Schädel einzuschlagen, so musste auch das getan werden. Aber, so lautete ihre feste Überzeugung, wenn man sich entschied, fragwürdige Mittel einzusetzen, so oblag es jemandem mit festen moralischen Prinzipien diese Entscheidungen zu überwachen und sie zu prüfen. Man durfte nicht nachlässig werden, die Richtigkeit seines Tuns abzuwägen, sonst erlag man schließlich den Versuchungen der Macht. Welchem Paladin fiel nicht das berühmteste aller Beispiele dazu ein? Der Zweck durfte für einen Paladin niemals die Mittel heiligen.

Wispernde Stimmen waren nun zu hören; die Ankömmlinge waren somit offensichtlich humanoider Natur. Es war nicht zu verstehen, worüber sie redeten, aber anscheinend waren sie auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten. Vibrierende Anspannung erfasste die Paladina und ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß über dem polierten Griff ihres Hammers hervor.

Jeden Moment mussten die Gestalten Risingsun erreichen und dann würde sich erweisen, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Nicht, dass sie daran gezweifelt hätte, doch ein kleiner Rest Unsicherheit blieb. Die vergangenen Fehlschläge waren auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen und sie wusste jetzt, dass auch sie Fehler machen konnte. Wenn dies ebenfalls ein Fehler gewesen war, so war es vermutlich ihr letzter.

Die sie umgebenden Geräusches des Urwaldes, der Vogellärm, das Rauschen der unzähligen Blätter und das Tosen des nahes Flusses, minimierten sich in Risingsuns Wahrnehmung zu einem undeutlichen Hintergrundmurmeln. Ihre Sinne fokussierten sich ganz allein auf die näher kommenden Bewegungen, die hastigen Schritte auf dem von Lianen überwucherten Boden und das eindeutige Klirren einer Kettenrüstung. Ein gewaltiger Schlag ließ einen jungen Baum zur Seite kippen und dann stand der erste der Ankömmlinge nur wenige Schritte von Risingsun entfernt auf der Lichtung.

Blitzartig schnellte die Paladina empor. Sie überwand binnen Sekundenbruchteilen die Distanz zwischen sich und dem verblüfften Mann, erhob die waffenlose Hand und bohrte dem Krieger ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„Ha, ich _hab´s_ euch doch gesagt.", rief sie ein wenig lauter als gewollt aber mit Triumph in der Stimme. „Ihr _seid_ im Kreis gelaufen."

Betroffen sahen ihr die vier restlichen Mitglieder der Truppe entgegen. Bladewarrior schielte unsicher nach dem Zeigefinger, der immer noch seine Haut malträtiert hätte, wenn er nicht durch das Kettenhemd geschützt gewesen wäre, Schakal gab sich unbeteiligt und versuchte auszusehen, als wäre er gar nicht da, und Abumoaham machte ein fassungloses Gesicht.

„Also schön, du hattest Recht.", gab Emanuelle als Erste zu. „Wir sind im Kreis gelaufen und haben keine Ahnung, wo wir lang müssen."

„Ich das nicht verstehen.", murmelte Abumoaham. „Ich sicher, dies sein richtiger Weg."

Der Magier ließ sich auf dem Baumstumpf sinken, von dem sich Risingsun so eben erhoben hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt saß er eine Weile lang da und tat gar nichts. Man hätte meinen können, er sei eingeschlafen. Die anderen wechselten stumme Blicke, konnten sich diese Schauspiel jedoch nicht erklären. Schließlich fasste sich Bladewarrior ein Herz und ging auf ihn zu.

„Was…", begann der junge Krieger, doch seine Frage wurde von einer energischen Handbewegung Abumoahams unterbrochen.

„Psst.", flüsterte der. „Ich hören etwas."

Angestrengt lauschten nun auch seine Begleiter auf ein verräterisches Geräusch. Das war allerdings zwischen dem ganzen Vogelgesang, dem Zwitschern und Pfeifen und dem ständig vorhandenen Bätterrascheln nicht leicht auszumachen. Wenn man allerdings genau hinhörte, konnte man eine gewisse, sich immer wieder wiederholende Folge von dumpfen Lauten erkennen, die ein fachkundiges Ohr als Trommelschläge identifiziert hätte.

„Dort Trolle.", flüsterte Abumoaham.

„Na prima.", jubelte Emmanuelle und wollte schon durch die Büsche hüpfen, als Abumoaham sie gerade noch am Kragen erwischte und mit eiserner Hand festhielt.  
"Das nicht die Trolle, die suchen wir.", erklärte er leise. „Ich erkennen Trommelgesang. Das sein Skullsplitter-Trommeln."

„Oh nein.", entfuhr es Emanuelle. „Heißt das, sie werden uns unsere Schädel spalten, die Gehirne herauslöffeln und dann Suppe davon kochen? Werden sie uns mit stumpfen Messern ausweiden und unser Glieder über dem Feuer rösten, bis das Fleisch herunterfällt? Werden sie…"

„Nein.", unterbrach Abumoaham die eifrige Gnomin. „Das nur heißen, wir gelaufen falsche Richtung. Wenn wir seien leise, wir können vielleicht umgehen Ruinen von ZulManwe."

„Ich würde sagen, das ist die beste Idee seit Stunden.", verkündete Risingsun und deutete in die dem Trommelklang entgegengesetzte Richtung„Also los, wir gehen jetzt hier lang."

Die Paladina schulterte ihren Kriegshammer, bog entschlossen um einen Busch und stand vor einem Troll. Das Wesen war riesig: Sein Körper war mindestens doppelt so breit wie ein normaler Mann, die enormen Stoßzähne waren fast so lang wie Risingsuns gesamte Arme und er überragte sie um mehr als zwei Köpfe. Tätowierungen waren überall auf seiner grauen Haut zu sehen und seine fahlen Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen.

Entsetzt stolperte Risingsun rückwärts, ihre Füße verfingen sich in einer Wurzel und ehe sie sich versah, lag sie rücklings auf dem Boden und starrte zu dem Monster empor. Hinter sich hörte sie ein entsetztes, gnomisches Luftholen, das Anheben einer großen Keule und das Geräusch, das ein Dolch machte, den man möglichst leise und unauffällig aus seinem Gürtel zog. Der monströse Troll schnaubte abfällig, holte mit seiner Hand aus und griff zu.

„H-Hilfe?", krächzte Risingsun, doch da hatte der Troll sich schon zu ihr heruntergebeugt und sie kurzerhand wieder auf die Füße gestellt.

„Du solltest aufpassen, wo du hintrittst, kleine Lady.", grollte er dumpf und musterte Risingsun aufmerksam. „Ah, einer von _der_ Sorte."

„Jin´rokh!", rief Abumoaham erleichtert. „Ich nicht gedacht, dich zu sehen hier."

Der Troll grinste Abumoaham zu. „Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier. Ana'thek hat wieder einmal seine Leute zu den Bloddscalp auf Raubzug geschickt. Nun wollte Exhal sicherstellen, dass das das letzte Mal war."

„Du sein hier, um Ana'thek zu töten.", staunte Abumoaham. „Ich immer denken, Exhal sich nicht einmischen in andere Trollstammmsachen."

„Ja, das dachte ich auch.", brummte der große Troll. „Wir haben genug Ärger mit den Gurubashi und Hakkari. Sie sammeln Anhänger unter den Dschungeltrollen, wo sie nur können. Aber sag deinen Freunden, sie können ihre Waffe wieder sinken lassen. Ich würde mich doch nicht an euch vergreifen, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mich die Reise hierher hungrig gemacht hat. Das Fleisch der Heiden soll ja besonders saftig sein." Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zog das grobe Gesicht in die Breite.

Abumoaham erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Du nicht spielen mit Vorurteilen über Trolle. Wir uns verirrt. Wir gesucht Weg nach Yojamba."

„Wieso wundert ich das nur nicht.", gluckste der Troll. „Du hast immer noch einen Orientierungssinn wie ein Kakadu, der zu viel Kraut hatte. Also los, folgt mir!"

Zielstrebig deutete der riesige Troll in eine Richtung und begann auch sogleich damit, die kleineren Bäume auf ihrem Weg mit bloßen Händen auszureißen. Davon in seinem Ehrgeiz gepackt schloss Bladewarrior sich ihm an und zusammen erschufen sie etwas wie einen schmalen Trampelpfad für kleine bis mittelgroße Riesen.

„Also schön, folgen wir dem Troll.", seufzte Risingsun und wandte sich etwas leiser an Abumoaham. „Sag mal, wen hat er eigentlich mit _Heiden_ gemeint?"

„Na dich.", erwiderte der fröhlich und folgte Jin´rokh mit weiten Schritten.

Der Troll führte sie auf verschlungenen Wegen durch den Dschungel, an Wasserfällen und Lichtungen vorbei, bis sie schließlich ans Meer kamen.

„Ah, ich vermisst die See.", rief Abumoaham glücklich und breitete überschwänglich die Arme aus. „Mog´awa immer sagen, ich besserer Seefahrer als Zauberer. Zu dumm, er nie gelernt schwimmen."

Jin´rokh nickte ernst. „Er hätte dir das Boote bauen überlassen sollen. Liegt jetzt schon ne ganze Weile da unten im Meer."

„Al´tabim immer noch übernommen seinen Platz?", wollte Abumoaham wissen und hielt den Katzentransportkorb in die Höhe. „Ich mitgebracht kleines, magisches Problem."

„Das wird ihn freuen. Maywiki hat nämlich gesagt, er hätte nicht mehr im Kopf als Hundeflöhe. Er betet jeden Tag zu Lokou und Ogoun gleichermaßen, dass sie ihm endlich Gelegenheit schenken, ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

„Das gut sein.", strahlte der Magier. „Wir besser bringen schnell letzte Strecke hinter uns, bevor Abend wird."

„Ich hab auch gleich Flöhe im Kopf von all diesen Namen.", fluchte Risingsun leise, während sie zusammen mit Schakal, Bladewarrior und Emanuelle hinter den beiden Erinnerungen austauschenden Freunden herlief. „Und was bildet sich dieser Troll eigentlich ein, mich einen Heiden zu nennen. _Mich_, die ich für das Heilige Licht kämpfe."

„Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass die Trolle nun mal nicht daran glauben.", vermutete Schakal das Offensichtliche. „Die beten zu irgendwelchen alten Göttern. Vermutlich mit Schlangen- und Tigerköpfen oder so."

„Und wer sind diese Razakas und Gulschkikis und wie sie alle hießen?", fragte Emanuelle.

Schakal zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trollstämme nehme ich an. Ich glaube, da hat sich eh dauernd einer mit den anderen in den Haaren."

„Genau wie die Zwerge.", giftete Risingsun, die immer noch auf das Höchste beleidigt war.

„Vorsicht, Mädchen", sagte Schakal mit leicht drohendem Unterton. „Immerhin essen wir die Unterlegenen nicht auf. Und wir haben gepflegtere Frisuren."

„Ich sollte mich vielleicht auch tätowieren lassen.", überlegte Bladewarrior unterdessen. „Meint ihr, das steht mir?"

Risingsun schoss einen vernichtenden Blick auf ihn ab. „Es soll ja viele, primitive Volksstämme geben, die diese lästerliche Sitte pflegen. Ich bin mir sicher, so etwas würde gut zu dir passen." Damit beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und ließ den jungen Krieger weit hinter sich.

„Da ist aber jemandem eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen.", brummte Schakal.

„Ich fürchte eher, es war ein Troll.", antwortete Emmanuelle.

„War das jetzt ein ´Ja oder ein ´Nein?", grübelte Bladewarrior. Nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte, begann er aus Langeweile, kleine Steine und Muscheln mit seiner Keule ins Meer zu befördern. Interessiert sah im Emanuelle dabei zu.

„Hey, meint ihr, es gäbe Leute, die dafür Geld bezahlen würden?", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Man könnte kleine Hütten an den Strand bauen und eine Gebühr für die Keulen und die Steine verlangen."

„Wer kommt denn auf solche Ideen.", prustete Schakal und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das kannst du getrost vergessen."

„Schade.", murmelte Emanuelle mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick und beeilte sich den anderen über den weißen Sandstrand zu folgen.

-

„Das sieht nicht besonders einladend aus." Ceredrians Blick wanderte über die trostlose Landschaft, die sich zu ihren Füßen ausbreitete. Hinter ihnen lag eine lange, ermüdende Wanderung durch ein staubiges Ödland, in dem es außer ein paar wilden Tieren - vorzugsweise magere Kojoten und wohlgenährte Geier- zerklüfteten Felsformationen, ein paar Kakteen und gelegentlich vorbeitreibenden Windhosen nichts zu geben schien. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was vor ihnen lag.

Grauer Boden bar jeder Vegetation so weit das Auge reichte. Kegelförmige Auswüchse hatten sich aus dem Boden geschoben und bliesen ihnen beißenden, orangefarbenden Rauch entgegen. Die Luft war aufgeheizt von den rotglühenden Lavasträngen, die überall aus dem Erdreich zu Tage traten, um dann immer zähflüssiger die aschebedeckten Hügel hinab zu fließen. Eine lebensbedrohliche Landschaft, die den Namen „Sengende Schlucht" zu Recht trug, da sich in ihrer Mitte ein schier bodenloser Abgrund auftat.

Mitleidig blickte Abbefaria auf das schwelende Skelett eines einzelnen Baumes, der am Rand der Schlucht der sengenden Hitze erlegen war. „Ich frage mich, ob diese Landschaft natürlich entstanden ist oder ob etwas anderes sie erst dazu gemacht haben. Alles hier ist tot."

„Ein Zwerg würde dir wahrscheinlich antworten, dass auch die Steine leben.", sagte Easygoing mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Das war eine Abwechslung zu der schlechten Laune, die er in den letzten Stunden an den Tag gelegt hatte, weil Ceredrian den traditionellen Druidenkilt, der er jetzt trug, scherzhaft als „Rock" bezeichnet hatte.

„Wenn ich mir so ansehe, welche Kraft das flüssige Gestein hier entfaltet hat, bin ich fast bereit, ihnen Glauben zu schenken.", fuhr Easygoing fort. Er wies mit einer Hand auf monströse, stählerne Konstrukte, die sich über die Wände der Schlucht zogen. „Allerdings würde sich die Natur vielleicht wieder erholen, wenn man die Wunden der Erde nicht künstlich offen halten würde um in ihren Eingeweiden nach Reichtum zu suchen."

Vorsichtig wanderten die drei Nachtelfen weiter. In der Ferne waren Explosionen zu hören und das Grollen des künstlich hervorgerufenen Donners rollte wie eine dunkle Prophezeiung über das Tal hinweg. Manchmal mischten sich auch raue Rufe und das vereinzelte Klirren von Metall auf Metall in den Wind. In dieser Landschaft aus Stein und Feuer schien es in der Tat mehr Leben zu geben, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutete. Immer wieder mussten sich die Nachtelfen in den Schatten der aufgetürmten Schlackeberge verbergen, wenn eine Gruppe zweifelhafter Gestalten in ihrer Nähe auftauchte. Meist handelte es sich dabei um dieselbe Art Zwerge, die sie schon in der großen Höhle so unfreundlich empfangen hatten. Zwischen den Zwergen wankten massige, fast vier Meter hohe Gestalten schwerfällig auf und ab.

„Scheint so eine Art Wachposten zu sein.", flüsterte Ceredrian, während die drei Nachtelfen dicht an den heißen Boden gepresst auf dem Gipfel eines kleinen Hügels in Deckung lagen. „Ich frage mich nur, was das für Wesen sind."

„Keine, denen ich begegnen möchte.", bemerkte Easygoing pragmatisch. „Also los, machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen."

Noch während sie weiter schlichen, überkam Abbefaria mit einem Mal ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war, als bewegten sie sich auf etwas zu, dass eine fremdartige Energie in Wellen auszusenden schien. Ein Blick auf den zweiten Druiden verriet ihm, dass dieser es ebenfalls spürte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, ohne eine weitere Erklärung zu geben.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Easygoing. „In dieser Landschaft ist so vieles fremd, doch das da ist…", er machte eine hilflose Geste, „…groß."

Ein schauriges Brüllen folgte dieser Feststellung, ein riesiger Schatten fegte über die Nachtelfen hinweg und der ihm folgende Luftzug wirbelte sie von den Füßen. Abbefaria hörte das Schlagen gewaltiger, ledriger Schwingen und als er sich rasch aufrichtete, erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf einen Drachen, dessen schwarze Schuppen das Feuer reflektierten, dass er unter sich gegen die Aufbauten der dunklen Zwerge spie. Er brüllte noch einmal, riss den Rachen mit den messerscharfen Zähnen auf und stürzte hinab in die Schlucht.

„Was zum…", begann Ceredrian, unterbrach sich jedoch, als noch eine Gestalt hinter dem Drachen her stürzte. Diese war zwar um einiges kleiner als der schwarze Leviathan, stand ihm in seiner Schrecklichkeit aber um nichts nach. Es war die groteske Karikatur eines Kriegers, der direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien, mit stahlgrauer Haut, einer blutroten Rüstung und einer monströsen Axt, die Tonnen wiegen musste. Trotzdem schwenkte das Geschöpf sie mit einer Leichtigkeit herum, als wäre sie nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug, und brüllte kampflustig.

Unweit hinter der Kreatur piepste eine zornige, etwas heisere Stimme. „Haaroon, komm sofort wieder her. Ich habe dir verboten…_wirst du wohl_!"

Die Bestie wurde zögernd, fast widerwillig langsamer und schwenkte ihren gehörten Kopf ärgerlich in Richtung der Stimme, deren Besitzer sich als reichlich derangierter Gnom erwies. Seine Kleider schwelten an einigen Stellen und seine Kopf- und Barthaare standen wie eine rotbraune Korona von seinem Kopf ab. Ärgerlich stampfte der Gnom mit dem Fuß auf - eine Geste die nicht einer gewissen Komik entbehrte, vor allem da das Ziel seines Wutausbruchs die dämonische Gestalt war, die ihn etwa um das Zehnfache seiner Körpergröße überragte. Drohend hob der Dämon die Axt.

Abbefaria reagierte instinktiv. Sein Geist griff tief hinein in die geschundene Erde und fand selbst hier noch Spuren von Leben, die auf seinen Befehl hin zu wachsen begannen. Neben sich hörte er das charakteristische Knurren von Easygoing, der sich in einen Bären verwandelt hatte. Der Bär fletschte die Zähne und stürzte auf den Dämon zu, der jetzt mit Händen und Füßen darum kämpfen musste, die Oberhand über die Pflanzen und Wurzeln zu behalten, die um ihn herum aus dem Boden hervor schossen. Weißes Licht hüllte die Kreatur ein, als Ceredrian ihm die geballte Wut seiner heiligen Kräfte entgegen schleuderte. Das Wesen brüllte voller Schmerz auf. Geblendet machte es einen stolpernden Schritt rückwärts und brach in die Knie.

„Halt! Aufhören! Was macht ihr denn?" rief der Gnom und warf sich zwischen den leidenden Dämon und die wutentbrannten Nachelfen. Um ein Haar hätte Easygoing den Gnom mit einem Prankenhieb zermalmt, als ein mächtiger Zauber den Bären zurückschmetterte und einige Meter durch die Luft wirbelte. Mit einem dumpfen Laut prallte er gegen einen Felsen und blieb einige Sekunden benommen liegen. Sofort vergaß Ceredrian die geschwächte Bestie und stürzte zu seinem Cousin. Kurz bevor er ihn jedoch erreichte, verwandelte Easygoing sich wieder in seine Nachtelfenform zurück und hob warnend die Hand.

„Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe.", knurrte er mit lodernden Augen. „Den Kerl kaufe ich mir." Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Füßen, ließ seine Nackenwirbel knacken und setzte wieder zu einer Verwandlung an.

Der Gnom hingegen war zu dem verletzten Dämon gelaufen und sprang jetzt um ihn herum. „Haroon, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Haben dir diese Wilden was getan?"

Abbefarias Kopf ruckte herum. „Wir _ihm_?", echote er ungläubig. „Die Frage ist ja wohl eher, ob er _uns_ was getan hat."

Den Gnom jedoch kümmerte dieser Einwand wenig. Konzentriert baute er sich vor dem geschwächten Dämon auf. Sine Lippen murmelten unablässig Beschwörungsformeln, grüne Flammen leckten über seine Hände und Abbefaria konnte die dunklen Kräfte fühlen, die um ihn herum pulsierten. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Empfindung vage bekannt vor, doch noch bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, woher, kam wieder Leben in die schreckliche Bestie.

Seine Axt als Stütze benutzend richtete sich der Dämon wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er knurrte und sah dann zum dem Gnom hinab, der ihm liebevoll die Plattenstiefel tätschelte.

„Siehst du", quiekte der, „so geht es dir doch gleich viel besser. Und jetzt…nein Haaroon, was machst du denn?"

Der Dämon hatte sich ohne zu zögern zwischen den Gnom und den heranstürmenden Easygoing gestellt. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen prallten die beiden riesigen Leiber aufeinander. Easygoings Zähne schnappten nach der Kehle des gepanzerten Kämpfers, wären seine Krallen tiefe Wunden auf seinem relativ ungeschützten Oberkörper hinterließen. Der Dämon ließ daraufhin seine Axt fallen und stemmte sich mit beiden muskelbepackten Armen gegen den pelzigen Angreifer. Er griff wie ein Ringer um den Bären herum, ging in die Knie und hievte den massigen Körper über seinem Kopf in die Höhe. Als er jedoch ausholen wollte, um den Bären von sich zu schleudern, versagten mit einem Mal seine gewaltigen Kräfte, seine Beine knickten weg und Easygoing begrub den Dämon unter sich.

„Aufhören! Aufhören!", rief der Gnom und rannte unentwegt um die beiden Kämpfenden herum. „Nun hört doch endlich mit dem Unsinn auf. Ihr werdet euch noch wehtun."

„Easy!", bellte Ceredrian mit einer Stimmgewalt, die man dem schmalen Priester gar nicht zu getraut hätte. „Es ist genug!"

Beinahe greifbare Stille breitete sich aus, als hielte die Welt für einen Moment den Atem an. Dann brummte der Bär und erhob sich zögernd von dem strampelnden Dämon. Er verwandelte sich zurück und schenkte seinen Freunden ein beleidigtes Knurren

„Der hat angefangen.", murrte er und stellte sich hinter den beiden auf, den wachsamen Blick auf den Dämon gerichtet. Der hatte inzwischen wieder seine Axt in der Hand und baute sich in ähnlicher Positur wie Easygoing hinter dem Gnom auf. Blicke wie Dolche sprangen zwischen den beiden hin und her und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dann hätten sie sich wieder aufeinander gestürzt.

„Schön, schön, schön.", sagte der Gnom eifrig. „Da wir uns nun wieder alle etwas beruhigt haben, möchte ich mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen. Haaroon ist lediglich sehr besorgt um meine Sicherheit, müsst ihr wissen. Er meint es nicht böse."

„Nicht _böse_?", erwiderte Abbefaria. „Das ist ein _Dämon_, der _Inbegriff_ des Bösen, geschaffen um zu vernichten. Ihr könnt Euch unmöglich mit einer solchen Kreatur abgeben."

Der Gnom kicherte. „Aber ich bin ein _Hexenmeister_. Dämonen gehorchen mir auf´s Wort. Ich rufe sie und lasse sie verschwinden, wie es mir passt." Er unterstützte seine Geste mit einem Fingerschnipsen und der rotgraue Riese löste sich mit einem vorwurfsvollen „Ich komme wieder" in Luft auf.

„Seht Ihr?", meinte der Gnom mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. „Schon ist er verschwunden."

„In der Tat ein beeindruckendes Kunststück.", übernahm Ceredrian kurzerhand das Wort. „Aber lasst mich Euch zunächst eine Frage stellen, bevor wir zu weiteren Höflichkeiten übergehen. Bevor eure…euer Dämon uns angriff, sahen wir einen Drachen. Wisst ihr, was es damit auf sich hat?"

Der Gnom strich sich die Haare glatt und musterte die Nachtelfen kühl. „Bevor Haaroon mich gegen Euch _verteidigte_, hatten wir geschäftlich mit diesem Drachen zu tun. Wir halfen ihm, ein bisschen Unruhe unter die Dunkeleisenzwerge zu bringen. Als Dank erhielten wir sein Wohlwollen und einige nützliche Gegenstände."

„Aber es war ein schwarzer Drache.", stieß Abbefaria wütend hervor. „Wie könnt ihr einem aus seiner Brut helfen? Schwarze Drachen sind die Feinde _allen_ Lebens."

Der Hexenmeister schien nun doch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht aufgrund der Heftigkeit von Abbefarias Ausbruch. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das von Anfang an wusste.", begehrte er auf. „Ich meine, er sah aus wie ein Mensch. Arme, Beine alles dran und so. Kann man ja nicht ahnen, dass er sich am Ende auf einmal in so ein geflügeltes Untier verwandelt."

„Wie kann man nicht merken, dass man es mit einem Drachen zu tun hat.", lachte Easygoing bitter. „Jeder Nachtelf hätte dieses Wesen schon über Meilen hinweg gespürt."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Euch aufgefallen ist", giftete der Gnom, „aber ich bin mitnichten ein Nachtelf. Und im Endeffekt ist es doch auch egal, dass mein Auftraggeber ein Drache war. Wen stört es, wenn er und diese elenden Dunkeleisenzwerge sich bis zur völligen Auslöschung bekriegen und damit den Blackrock über ihren Köpfen zum Einsturz bringen? Ich würde keinem von ihnen auch nur eine Träne nachweinen. Er hat mich auf jeden Fall nicht gefressen und wer nicht mein Freund ist, muss noch lange nicht mein Feind sein. Andernfalls müsste ich ja auch Euch dort hinten über die Klippe springen lassen."

„Versucht das nur.", grollte Easygoing bedrohlich und machte einen Schritt auf den Gnom zu. „Ich würde nur zu gerne sehen, wie ihr euch ohne Euren Dämon schlagt."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich ohne ihn kämpfen würde?", konterte der Gnom und beschwor den gepanzerten Krieger mit einer Handbewegung aus der leeren Luft hervor.

Der Dämon, offensichtlich nicht begeistert, so schnell wieder gerufen worden zu sein, sah mit glühenden Augen zu dem Gnom hinab. „Was gibt es, _Meister_.", donnerte er und schaffte es das Wort allein durch seine Betonung in das Gegenteil seiner eigentlichen Bedeutung zu verwandeln. „Seid Ihr zu schwach, um selbst zu kämpfen."

Gegen seine Willen musste Easygoing grinsen. Bevor er jedoch weiter auf den Hexenmeister eindringen konnte, berührte Ceredrian ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Der Druide knurrte unwillig. „Also schön, Hexer. Verschieben wir diesen kleinen Disput auf einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt."

„Mit Vergnügen.", entgegnete der Gnom. „Aber wo wir gerade von Nachtelfen sprachen: Was tut Ihr in dieser Gegend?"

„Wir suchen den Weg nach Westfall.", antwortete Abbefaria und hob auf die ungeduldigen Gesichter der anderen hin abwehrend die Hände. „Er hat gefragt.", verteidigte er sich.

„Westfall?", hakte der Gnom nach. „Also da seid ihr ein paar Mal sehr falsch abgebogen, würde ich sagen. Der sicherste Weg nach Westfall führt durch Ironforge und Stormwind."

Abbefarias Augen leuchteten triumphierend auf, als er seinen Freunden einen eindeutigen Blick schenkte. Warum hatten sie auch nicht auf ihn gehört?

„Aber da ihr nun schon einmal hier seid", fuhr der Gnom fort, „Führt euer kürzester Weg wohl direkt durch den Blackrock hindurch."

Sein kurzer Arm streckte sich und wies nach Süden, wo die Nachtelfen den bedrohlichen Schatten eines großen Felsmassives ausmachen konnten, das wie ein lauerndes Tier über dem Tal schwebte. „Der Blackrock verbindet die Sengende Schlucht mit der Brennenden Steppe. Wenn ihr es dort hindurch schafft, seid ihr im Redrigde-Gebirge, zu dessen Ausläufern der Blackrock gehört. Von dort ist es dann quasi ein Katzensprung nach Westfall."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch.", meinte Easygoing. „Lasst uns gehen."

Der Gnom ließ ein amüsiertes Lachen hören. „Oh ja, sicher. Drei Nachtelfen allein gegen den Blackrock. Wenn es nicht so lächerlich wäre, wäre es sicherlich eine gute Schlagzeile für die Gadgetzan Gazette."

„Was soll das heißen?" Easygoing war es deutlich anzusehen, dass seine nicht eben sprichwörtliche Geduld durch diesen Gnom mehr als strapaziert wurde.

Der Gnom gluckste noch ein paar Mal. „Der Blackrock ist eine de gefährlichsten Gegenden, in die ihr Euch überhaupt hineinwagen könnt. In seinen Tiefen haben die Dunkeleisenzwerge eine riesige, unterirdische Stadt erbaut, in dessen Herzen der Feuergott Ragnaros selbst seinen Sitz hat. Die Spitze des Berges und die dort vorhandenen Festungsanlagen werden vom Clan der Blackrock-Orks okkupiert. Man munkelt, ihr Anführer Rend Blackhand habe einen Pakt mit Nefarian selbst geschlossen, dem ältesten Sohn von Deathwing, dem Urvater aller schwarzen Drachen."

„Ihr sprecht diese Namen mutig aus, für jemanden der so klein ist.", unterbrach Ceredrian den Gnom, dessen Augen vor Begeisterung glänzten. Es schien fast so, als bewundere er diese dunklen Kräfte in gleichem Maße, wie er sie fürchtete.

„Größe liegt im Auge des Betrachters.", gab der Hexenmeister zurück. „Wie dem auch sei, Ihr werdet es auf jeden Fall schwer haben, Euch dort hindurch zu schlagen."

Die drei Nachtelfen sahen sich an. Was der Gnom erzählt, hatte klang wirklich nicht gerade verlockend. Zumal sie tatsächlich nur zu dritt waren und sich auf unbekanntem Terrain bewegten, das an allen Ecken und Enden neue, unbekannte Gefahren zu beherbergen schien.

Der Hexenmeister räusperte sich. „Ich _könnte_ Euch natürlich mein Geleit anbieten."

„Vergesst es!", schnappte Abbefaria. „Wir wollen nichts mit jemandem zu tun haben, der sich solch dunkler Mächte bedient." Er wies anklagend auf den Dämon. „Geht und nehmt Eure Höllenbestie mit."

„Genau genommen ist das eine Teufelswache.", berichtigte ihn der Gnom grinsend. „ Eine Höllenbestie könnte ich Euch allerdings auch beschwören, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Nichtsdestotrotz könnt Ihr nicht leugnen, dass niemand besser als Führer geeignet wäre, als jemand, der sich mit diesen _dunklen Kräften_, wie Ihr es nennt, auskennt."

Ceredrian machte ein gequältes Gesicht und winkte seine beiden Freunde heran. „Ich gebe es ja ungern zu, aber er könnte Recht haben.", wisperte er leise.

„Wir mit einem Dämon unter einer Decke?", flüsterte Abbefaria erregt zurück. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Das ist ganz und gar gegen die druidischen Lehren."

„Mir passt auch nicht, was dieser arrogante, kleine Kerl da von sich gibt.", versuchte Easygoing seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Aber ich denke, du hast genau wie ich gespürt, wie schwierig es ist, hier auf die Kräfte der Natur zu bauen. Diese Landschaft ist tot. Wir müssen uns mit jemandem verbünden, der sich hier auskennt. Sobald wir aus dieser unwirtlichen Gegend heraus sind, trennen sich unsre Wege wieder."

„Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht.", murrte der kleinere Druide. „Aber du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

„Ich habe _immer_ Recht.", feixte Easygoing.

„Was ich hiermit offiziell bezweifele.", warf Ceredrian ein. „Hättest du uns nicht hierher geführt, wären wir vielleicht bereits in Westfall."

„Ja ja, schon gut.", knurrte Easygoing und fuhr dann lauter fort: „Also gut, Gnom, wir helfen Euch."

Der Hexenmeister rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Gut. Dann lasst uns die Bedingungen für diesen Pakt zunächst einmal dahingehend festlegen, dass ihr mich nicht _Gnom_ nennt. Mein Name ist Xârdas. Auch zu nennen Meister Xârdas, der Unaussprechliche Xârdas, Xârdas der Zerstörer oder auch Xârdas der Xenophile."

Easygoing rollte mit den Augen. „Dieser Gnom mach mir Kopfschmerzen."

-

Morgennebel hing noch an den spärlich bewachsenen Hügeln des Hochwipfeltals, aber die Luft war klar und der Tag versprach ebenso heiß zu werden wie der vorherige. Vögel sangen und ein einsames Kaninchen hoppelte über einen von Trümmern übersäten Weg, als es mit einem Mal die Ohren spitzte, um sich dann wie ein geölter Blitz in Deckung zu huschen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte man Hufgetrappel auf dem harten Sandboden. Wobei Hufgetrappel für einige der Geräusche nicht der richtige Ausdruck war. Es war eher ein Stampfen, dass die Erde erzittern ließ, so dass ein kleiner Stein, der auf einem Holzbalken einer halb zerstörten Behausung gelegen hatte, von seinem Platz löste und dem Weg der Schwerkraft folgte.

Magentas Augenlider flogen auf, als ihr etwas gegen die Nase prallte. Sie fuhr hoch und hätte sich beinahe den Kopf an einem überstehenden Brett gestoßen. Verflucht, eben war es doch noch finstere Nacht gewesen; doch jetzt schien von draußen wieder diese blasse Sonne herein und verriet der Hexenmeisterin, dass ihre Nachtwache ebenso erfolgreich gewesen war, wie der Versuch einer Katze das Schwimmen beizubringen. Vorwurfsvoll sah sie zu Jhazdok auf, der stumm und blau neben ihr stand und aus brennenden Augen zurück starrte. Magenta gähnte und wollte sich gerade strecken, als die näher kommenden Geräusche sie innehalten ließen. Dort draußen kam jemand. Vorsichtig bedeutete sie dem Dämon, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren und robbte zum Ausgang.

Ganz langsam schob Magenta sich an den Ausgang heran und verharrte bewegungslos, als sie die Reiter näher kommen sah. Beinahe hätte sie vor Überraschung einen Laut von sich gegeben, verkniff ihn sich aber und beobachtete stumm die vorbeiziehende Karawane.

Es waren fünf Reiter, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Allen voran ritt die breite, grünhäutige Gestalt eines Orks in schwere Rüstung gehüllt und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Er saß auf einem monströsen Wolf mit schwarzem Fell und heimtückisch funkelnden Augen. Ihm folgte etwas, das Magenta als Troll identifizierte. Seine langen, beweglichen Gliedmaßen passten hervorragend zu dem schlanken Aussehen seines Reittiers, einer riesigen, auf den Hinterbeinen laufenden Echse, deren muskulöser Schwanz bei jeder Bewegung hin und her peitschte. Hinter dem Troll ritten Seite an Seite zwei magere Gestalten, bei deren Anblick Magenta ein fröstelnder Schauer über den Rücken lief. Vom Körperbau und den Proportionen her menschlich, waren ihre Körper der Verwesung anheim gefallen und in ihren totenschädelartigen Augenhöhlen glühte das falsche Leben der untoten Verlassenen. Sie schnatterten und lachten kehlig, wären sie ihre Skelettpferde vorantrieben. Der letzte der Gruppe schließlich war ein mächtiger Tiermensch, ein Taure, mit braunem Fell und einer Aura von ehrfurchtsgebietender Weisheit, bei der Magenta der Mund offen stehen blieb. Der Taure saß auf einem gewaltigen, vierfüßigen Tier, dessen Schulterhöhe über zwei Meter betragen musste. Die massigen Füße bewegten sich in einem schaukelnden, fast gemächlich wirkenden Trab, während die breite Schnauze mit dem einzelnen, gegabelten Horn schnaubend auf dem Boden nach etwas Fressbarem suchte. Sofort als der Zug anhielt, begann es einige Grashalm am Wegesrand zu verspeisen, wobei es zufrieden grunzte.

_Womit wir die gesamte Horde zusammen hätten_, schoss es Magenta durch den Kopf. Sie hatte von diesen Wesen nur aus Büchern erfahren und wenn sie sie so ansah, konnte sie nur schwer glauben, dass einmal ein Bündnis zwischen diesen Wesen und den Kräften der Allianz bestanden hatte. Sie waren so…_anders_.

Der Troll sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz von seiner Echse. Es beugte sich tief zur Erde, betrachtete etwas im Sand, sog witternd die Luft ein und sagte dann etwas zu seinen Begleitern. Der Ork antwortete und der Troll hob die Achseln. Unstet wanderte sein Blick umher, seine Augen taxierten jede noch so kleine Unebenheit in der Umgebung, so dass Magenta sich instinktiv tiefer in ihre Deckung zurückzog, obwohl er ihr den Rücken zudrehte.

Jetzt mischte sich der Taure ein. Er wies auf die zerstörten Gebäude und erklärte seinen Begleitern offensichtlich, was er von der Sache hielt. Einer der Untoten warf etwas ein und er und sein Begleiter brachen abermals in ein Lachen aus, das selbst für Magenta mehr als boshaft klang. Der Ork brachte sie mit einem Bellen zum Schweigen. Er bedeutete dem Troll wieder aufzusteigen und winkte zum Aufbruch. Vermutlich würden sie irgendjemandem von der Zerstörung des Dorfes erzählen. Vermutlich würden dann weitere unangenehme Besucher hier auftauchen, was bedeutete, dass Magenta besser gleich als später von hier verschwand.

Zu ihrem Glück setzte sich die Gruppe entgegengesetzt der Richtung in Bewegung, so dass Magenta aus ihrem Versteck kam, sobald die Geräusche der Reiter in der Ferne verklungen waren. Eilig raffte sie ihre Siebensachen zusammen und folgte dem Weg weiter hinauf in die Berge.

Unmerklich veränderte sich die Gegend um sie herum. Die wenigen Bäume verschwanden, die Berge wichen weiter auseinander und gaben schließlich den Blick auf eine weite, ebene Landschaft frei. Wo vorher Grün- und Braunfärbungen das Bild beherrscht hatten, gab jetzt das trockene Gelb des allgegenwärtigen Grases den Ton an. Vereinzelte Bäume mit Stämmen, die so dick waren, dass zehn Männer nicht ausgereicht hätten, um sie zu umfassen, standen am Wegesrand und streckten ihre Äste mehr breit als hoch in den Himmel. In ihrem Schatten lagerte ein Rudel großer, gelber Raubkatzen, die jedoch zu faul schienen, um sich in der heißen Sonne auf die Jagd nach so einer mageren Beute zu geben. Um sie machte Magenta einen ebenso großen Bogen wie um die violetten Echsen, die aussahen wie das Reittier des Trolls und ebenso blutrünstig wie intelligent zu sein schienen.

Große Laufvögel zogen einsam vorbei und flohen, sobald sie Magenta erblickten. Eine Herde schwarz-weiß-gestreifter Tiere preschte in wildem Galopp am Horizont entlang. Sie sahen fast aus wie kleine Pferde, waren aber stämmiger gebaut und hatten ein einzelnes Horn auf ihrer Stirn. Am faszinierendsten fand Magenta jedoch die Tiere mit dem endlos langen Hals und den braunen Flecken auf dem kurzen, gelbem Fell, die mit majestätischen Bewegungen an ihr vorbeistolzierten und sie ungefähr so interessiert betrachteten wie das trockene Gras. Sie streckten sich lieber nach den frischen Trieben und Blättern der Bäume aus und stellten sich dabei sogar manchmal auf die Hinterbeine um noch höher hinauf zu gelangen.

Magentas Freude an der neuen Landschaft fand jedoch ein abruptes Ende, als vor ihr Rauch aufstieg. Der Weg, dem sie bis hierhin so arglos gefolgt war, war blockiert. Angespitzte Holstämme waren in den Boden gerammt worden und ließen nur eine schmale Lücke, die von schwer bewaffneten Kriegern bewachte wurde. Über den notdürftigen, aber effektiven Befestigungen ragte ein Wachturm auf, von dem ebenfalls aufmerksame Wachen die Landschaft beobachteten. Wer immer auch die Straße entlang kam, musste sofort in ihr Blickfeld geraten. Fluchend ging Magenta hinter einem Busch in mehr als notdürftige Deckung.

„Wie soll ich denn da durchkommen?", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich meine, wer stellt in dieser gottverlassenen Einöde _Wachen_ auf? Das ist vollkommen schwachsinnig."

_Nicht wenn man verhindern, dass irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Allianzler hier durchkommen,_ meldete sich eine Stimme in Magentas Kopf, die sie schon fast so etwas wie vermisst hatte. _Wie konntest du nur vergessen, dass du dich hier auf _Feindesland_ befindest?_

_Haben wir also aufgehört zu schmollen_, grinste Magenta und überging den mehr als gerechtfertigten Vorwurf einfach.

_Na ohne mich bist du doch eh völlig aufgeschmissen_, war die höhnische Antwort. _Also ich würde vorschlagen, du lenkst die Truppe mit dem blauen Windsack ab und rennst dann einfach vorbei. Bis die ihn kaputt haben, bist du längst über alle Berge._

_Ach…und wie bekomme ich dann seine Armschienen zurück_, wollte Magenta ungeduldig wissen. _Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, wir müssen uns was anderes ausdenken._

_Na das will ich sehen_, frotzelte Pizkol und stellte sich in Magentas Vorstellung mit erwartungsvoll verschränkten Armen neben sie hin. _Nur zu, fang an mit deinen genialen Ideen, mit denen du einem guten Dutzend voll ausgebildeter Hordenkrieger entkommst._

Magenta legte die Stirn in Denkfalten. Es wäre der reine Wahnsinn gewesen, sich den Wachen zum Kampf zu stellen. Ihren Leerwandler dafür opfern wollte sie allerdings auch nicht. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich näher an den Posten heran. Die Befestigungsanlagen waren an einem natürlichen Engpass errichtet worden; rechts und links erhoben sich sanft ansteigende Hügel, die sich schließlich zu hohen Bergen auftürmten. Sie mussten aus harten Felsen bestehen, denn dort hatte man darauf verzichtet, weitere Pfähle in den Boden zu rammen, sondern lediglich eine einzelne Wache postiert. Wenn Magenta also dort durchkommen wollte, musste sie es an dieser Stelle versuchen. Das Einzige, was ihr noch fehlte, war eine ausreichende Ablenkung.

In Gedanken blätterte Magenta ihr Zauberbuch durch.Feuerbrand, Schattenblitz, Verderbnis, diverse Flüche…nein das war nicht das Richtige. Furcht hörte sich im ersten Moment gut an, aber wenn die Wache voller Panik flüchtete, konnte es sein, dass sie mit jeder Menge Verstärkung zurückkam. Diese List fiel also auch aus. Der Zauber für Unterwasseratmung war ebenfalls nutzlos, denn einen See schien es hier weit und breit nicht zu geben. Schließlich blieb Magentas innerer Blick an einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Zauber hängen: das Auge von Killrogg. Benannt nach einem einäugigen Orkkrieger, der sich dämonischer Kräfte bediente, beschwor dieser Zauber ein kleines, grünlich schimmerndes Auge, das dem Hexenmeister erlaubte zu sehen, was es selber gerade sah. Vor allem aber war dieses Auge klein und nicht leicht zu fassen; damit ließen sich die Wachen sicher ablenken. Grimmig lächelnd machte Magenta sich ans Werk.

Die Hexenmeisterin konzentrierte sich, murmelte die entsprechende Zauberformel und schon hing das beschworene Auge etwa auf Höhe ihrer Knöchel in der Luft. Magenta holte noch einmal tief Luft und schickte es auf die Reise. Unauffällig wie eine Schlange glitt das Auge durchs Gras und schwebte dann auf die am äußersten, rechten Rand postierte Wache zu. Es handelte sich um einen großen Tauren, der sich ab und an gelangweilt kratzte und mit dem Schweif ein paar Fliegen vertrieb. Er schien perfekt geeignet für Magentas Plan; sie musste das Auge nur von seiner enormen Axt fernhalten.

Um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlange, ließ Magenta das Auge ein paar Mal auf und ab hüpfen, bis sich der schwer Kopf endlich in ihre Richtung drehte. Alarmiert sprang der Krieger auf und Magenta ließ das Auge ein Stück weit zurückweichen. Da ihre Sicht an die des Auges gebunden war, sah sie jetzt einen riesigen Tauren vor sich, der wie ein lebendiger Berg vor ihr aufragte. Er schnaubte verwirrt und beugte sich zu dem Auge hinab. Lockend ließ Magenta es noch einmal hüpfen und wich dann noch ein Stück vor ihm zurück. Der Taure kratzte sich erneut im Nacken und trat einen Schritt auf das Auge zu. Wieder ließ Magenta es zurückweichen. Das Ganze erschien leichter zu werden als gedacht…dann jedoch hob der Taure den Kopf und rief seinen Kameraden etwas zu.

„Oh nein, nicht gut.", murmelte Magenta und ließ das Auge schnell noch ein Stück zurückweichen. Jetzt kamen gleich mehrere Wachen im Laufschritt auf das zerbrechliche Geisterauge zu. Ein Schlag und Magentas Zauber würde sich in Luft auflösen. Blitzartig änderte sie die Laufrichtung des Auges und schoss damit zwischen den Beinen der Wachen durch. Dadurch verwirrt mussten die Kämpfer sich zunächst neu orientieren, was Magenta einen Zeitvorteil verschaffte. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie den Zauber nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte und - was noch schlimmer war- sie konnte in diesem Zustand auch nicht laufen, da sie ja nur sah, was das Auge sah und nicht, was sich unmittelbar vor ihren eigenen Füßen befand. Nichtsdestotrotz sprang die Hexenmeisterin jetzt auf und lenkte gleichzeitig das Auge in Richtung des hohen Grases, Wenn sie schnell genug war, würde ihre List vielleicht dennoch funktionieren. Sie ließ das Auge in ein besonders dickes Grasbüschel hüpfen und löste den Zauber.

Vor ihren richtigen Augen sah sie nun, wie viele der Wachen auf die Stelle zustürmten, an der das Geisterauge verschwunden war. Magenta kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum, sondern nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte auf die verlassene Stelle an der Befestigung zu. Da begann der Posten auf dem Turm begann Alarm zu schlagen. Es erklangen scheppernde Geräusche und erboste Rufe wurden hinter ihr laut. Die Wachen hatten sofort reagiert und machten jetzt Jagd auf Magenta. Die passierte im fliegenden Galopp den Wachturm und rannte um ihr Leben.

Pfeile pfiffen ihr um die Ohren und eine Wurfaxt hätte ihr beinahe den Schädel gespalten. Obwohl ihre Lunge schmerzhaft protestierte und ihre Beine wie Feuer brannten, versuchte Magenta noch schneller zu laufen. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht entkam, würde sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, vor etwas davon zu laufen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Magenta schien, gaben die Wachen schließlich die Verfolgung auf. Trotzdem rannte Magenta weiter und weiter, bis der Wachposten außer Sicht war. Dann erst ließ sie sich völlig außer Atem, mit Seitenstechen und wackeligen Knien zu Boden sinken. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen und ihr Herz hämmerte wie ein irre gewordener Zwerg auf einem Miniaturambos in ihrer Brust. Aber es pumpte noch Blut _durch_ ihren Körper und nicht aus ihm heraus und das war alles was zählte.

_Erinnere mich daran_, dachte Magenta,_ dass ich nie, nie,_ nie_ wieder auf diesem Weg ins Brachland reise._

_Ach was, stell dich nicht so an_, meckerte Pizkol zurück. _Für einen Anfänger wie dich war das eigentlich eine recht gute Idee._

_War das etwa ein Kompliment_, grinste Magenta.

_Würde mir nie einfallen_, empörte sich der Wichtel. _Also los, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen. Wir sind hier, um eine Sukkubus zu bekommen._

Gehorsam setzte Magenta sich auf und sah sich um. Soweit das Auge reichte, sah sie nur gelbes Gras und ein paar vereinzelte Bäume. Irgendwo hier musste sich Takar der Seher verstecken. Jetzt galt es nur noch, ihn zu finden. Aber wie schwer konnte das schon sein…

-

Als am Horizont die ersten Hütten der Trolle in Sicht kamen, begann die Sonne bereits tiefer zu sinken. Ihr rotes Licht tauchte die hellblauen Wasser des Südmeeres in kitschige Violett- und Azurtöne und man erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass aus den sanft an den Strand rollenden Wellen glücklich quietschenden Delfine hervorsprangen und Ketten von glitzernden Wassertropfen in die Luft schleuderten. Diese hätten dann eine recht erschöpfte Gruppe von Wanderern getroffen, die sich jetzt einem Problem ganz neuer Art gegenüber sahen.

„Wie kommen wir auf die andere Seite?", wollte Schakal wissen, der während ihrer Wanderung immer einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zum Meer gewahrt hatte und jegliches Mit-den-Füßen-im-Wasser-planschen, zu dem Emmanuelle ihn aufgefordert, strikt abgelehnt hatte.

„Wir schwimmen.", antwortete Abumoaham in selbstverständlichem Tonfall.

„WAS?" Schakal war stehen geblieben und sämtliche seiner vorhandenen Haare standen in eine andere Richtung ab.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.", schimpfte er. „Ich werde bestimmt _nicht_ schwimmen. Wasser ist gefährlich. Wenn man zu oft darin badet, wird die Haut dünn. Das hat mir meine Mutter schon mit der ersten Kieselmilch zusammen eingeflößt."

Emanuelle schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „So ein Blödsinn. Wasser besteht lediglich aus den zwei Elementen Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff und solange man die beiden nicht trennt, ist an Wasser überhaupt nichts gefährlich."

„Siehst du!", zeterte Schakal. „Wenn ich das schon höre: Wasserstoff! Das Zeug geht hoch wie nichts. Schlimmer noch als Grubengas! Wer sagt denn, dass sich das Wasser nicht doch auf einmal trennt, während ich drin schwimme."

Der Zwerg verschränkte trotzig die Arme und ließ sich in den Sand plumpsen. „Mich kriegen keine zehn Widder dort drüben hin."

Etwas betroffen stand die Gruppe um ihn herum. Dann begannen alle auf einmal zu reden.

Emauelle appellierte noch einmal an seine Vernunft. „Es ist wirklich überhaupt nichts Schlimmes am Wasser."

Risingsun versuchte es mit seiner Ehre. „So ein großer, starker Zwerg kann sich doch unmöglich vor so ein bisschen Wasser fürchten."

„Trolle haben auch viel Gold.", sagte Abumoaham in Erwartung einer rassenspezifischen Reaktion.

„Wovon wir Fremden aber nichts abgeben.", mischte sich Jin´rokh ein. „Es sei denn, er hat sich vorher als würdig erwiesen."

„Warum setzt Schakal nicht einfach Emanuelles Helm auf?", warf schließlich Bladewarrior ein.

Abumoaham stutzte ein wenig, dann verbreiterte sich sein Gesicht zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Das sein beste Idee!"

„Nein!", schäumte Schakal. „Ich will nicht…ich mag nicht…ich…aua, nehmt eure Finger da weg. Hey, meine Nase! Aufhören! Verrat!"

Kurz darauf sah man einen sehr unglücklichen Zwerg mit einem Taucherhelm auf dem Kopf über den Strand schlurfen. „Das bekommt ihr zurück.", murmelte er böse. „Eines Tages bekommt ihr das alles zurück."

„Jetzt gib schon endlich zu, dass das praktisch ist.", flötete Emanuelle neben ihm. „Ich bin ja so begeistert von mir."

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, so wäre die Gnomin in diesem Moment vermutlich nach hinten umgekippt und hätte nie wieder ein Wort gesagt. So jedoch zwitscherte und jubelte sie, bis Risingsun sich schließlich erbarmte und ihr zuraunte, dass sie jetzt besser den Mund hielte, wenn sie ihren Helm noch in einem Stück wieder haben wollte. Daraufhin klappte Emanuelle den Mund zu, was auch besser war, denn inzwischen waren sie an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem die Heimatinsel der Trolle am wenigsten weit vom Festland entfernt war.

Während sich alle in das erstaunlich warme Wasser stürzten, watete Schakal mit Todesverachtung im Bullauge in die blaue Hölle. Er fühlte förmlich, wie seine Haut aufweichte und schrumpelte. Noch dazu das Salzwasser, das seinen schönen Bart ruinierte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er gar kein Wasser mochte. Wasser, das zu Bier gebraut worden war, war zum Beispiel absolut in Ordnung. Auch gegen eine schmackhafte Suppe oder das traditionelle Schneebaden war absolut nichts einzuwenden.

Missmutig stapfte der Zwerg über den rutschigen, sandigen Untergrund, wühlte sich durch Algenstränge und Korallenbüsche und erschreckte ahnungslose Fische, bis ihn ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich. Er kannte und liebte dieses Gefühl. Es war das Gefühl, das herrenloses Gold in jedem Zwerg verursachte. Womöglich war doch nicht alles, was sich unter Wasser befand so schlecht, wie er geglaubt hatte. Kurzentschlossen machte er eine scharfe Wendung nach links und trabte los.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Helm auch funktioniert?", fragte Risingsun besorgt. Sie warteten nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, aber Schakal war noch nicht aufgetaucht.

„Na sicher bin ich sicher.", entrüstete sich Emanuelle und fügte nach einem Stirnrunzeln hinzu: „Glaube ich zumindest."

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch hinterher tauchen.", bot Bladewarrior an. „Ich bin eigentlich ein recht guter Schwimmer."

„Das ist der Geist eines wahren Kriegers.", lobte Jin´rokh. „Ich bin mir sicher, Shirvalla wird wohlwollen auf Euch herabblicken."

„Wer?", hakte Risingsun nach.

Der mächtig Troll spannte stolz seine Muskeln und antwortete: „Der große und ehrenhafte Shirvalla, Beschützer der Stämme, Schutzpatron der Krieger, Jäger und Schurken, gesegnet mit der Kraft des Tigers…"

„Also ein _heidnischer_ Gott.", spukte Risingsun aus. „Na ich glaube nicht, dass der uns besonders viel helfen wird. Schutzpatron der Schurken? Ha! Dann möchte ich sehen, wie er Schakal da unten wieder rausholt. Unverletzt!"

Jin´rokh ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wenn Eurem Freund etwas zustößt, so wird Euch Lukou sicherlich die Kraft gewähren, für seine Genesung zu sorgen. Sie ist eine mitleidige Göttin voller Vergebung auch für die, die ungläubig sind."

„Und wenn er stirbt?", bohrte die Paladina, die sich so langsam auf dem verlierenden Ast sah, weiter.

„Dann wird Samedi sich seiner annehmen und über seinen Schlaf wachen.", antwortete Jin´rokh mit einem Blick auf das dunkelblaue Meer. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit kommen wird Seht selbst!" Er deutete nach vorn.

Blasen stiegen empor, die Wasserfläche kräuselte sich und langsam schob sich etwa aus den Wellen hervor, das eine Meerjungfrau hätte sein können, so diese denn neuerdings kugelförmige Helme, Bart und schwarze Lederkleidung trugen. Triefend und mit Algen behangen schritt Schakal ans Ufer, nahm den Helm ab und schüttelte sich kräftig.

„N´Abend.", grüßte er grinsend in die Runde

Risingsun fing sich als Erste wieder. „Wo warst du so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Hattet wohl Angst, dass ich absaufe.", brummte der Zwerg. „Keine Angst, die Gnomin versteht was von Helmen, muss ich ja zugeben."

„Ja aber _wo_ warst du dann so lange.", bestand die Paladina auf einer Antwort.

In den Augen des Zwerges glitzerte es. „Also erst macht ihr einen Riesenaufstand, weil ich ins Wasser rein soll und dann darf ich noch nicht mal so lange drinnen bleiben wie ich will.", polterte er. „Und jetzt sagt mir endlich, was es zum Abendbrot gibt. Ich bin halb verhungert."

„Er Recht haben.", meinte Abumoaham um den aufkommenden streit zu schliechten. „Kommt, ich euch zeigen alles."

„Und ich werde Exzhal von Eurer Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen.", fügte Jin´rokh hinzu und war von einem Moment zum anderen im Dunkel der Nacht verschwunden.

Verlassen standen die fünf Abenteurer am Strand. Dunkle Trommellaute klangen durch die Nacht und riefen urzeitliche Geister um Hilfe an…oder lieferten den neuesten Wetterbericht. Dem unkundigen Ohr blieb ihre Bedeutung ebenso verborgen wie der Jäger der Beute, kurz bevor sie am Ende eines langen Speers zappelte. Langsam setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung, unwillkürlich dem Rhythmus der fremden Klänge folgend wie die Schlange den Bewegungen der Flöte des Schlangenbeschwörers. Es war etwas, das man nicht beeinflussen konnte, selbst wenn man sich wie Risingsun einredete, dass man es doch tat.

Je näher die Gruppe dem Stamm kam, desto heller wurde es, bis ein großes Lagerfeuer ihre müden Gesichter erhellte und die Musik verstummte. Eine Gruppe von Trollen saß bereits um das Lagerfeuer herum und erwartete sie mit vorsichtigem Interesse. Schließlich erhob sich ein Troll mit einer aufwendig geschmückten Robe und einer leuchtend roten Haarmähne.

„Taz'dingo! Abu!", rief er. "Wir lange nicht gesehn dich, Maan. Du mitgebracht kleine Freunde zum Essen." Der Troll zog die Mundwinkel auseinander und entblößte neben seinen Stoß- noch eine ganze Reihe andere Zähne.

„Exzhal!", lachte Abumoaham. „Ich nicht nur mitgebracht Freunde, ich auch mitgebracht Problem. Aber zuerst wir essen, dann ich erzählen alles."

„Das gut sein.", nickte der Troll und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Maywiki, meine kleine Zufli, hat gekocht große Essen für alle."

Eine Trollin mit einer blauen Haarpalme auf dem Kopf sprang wütend auf und hielt Exzhal die Faust unter die Nase. „Du mich noch einmal so nennen, du werden sehen, ob Trolle können nachwachsen lassen_ alle_ Glieder."

Zornig stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf, woraufhin alle anwesenden Trolle in grölendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Als hätten sie damit einen Bann gebrochen, setzte auch die Musik wieder ein und die Fremden wurden an das Feuer geführt. Jeder von ihnen bekam etwas zu Essen in die verdutzten Hände gedrückt, das, wenn man dem Beispiel der Trolle folgen wollte, mit möglichst vielen Geräuschen und Geplapper verspeist werden musste.

Misstrauisch blickte Risingsun in ihre Schale. „Was ist das?"

Der Troll neben ihr zwinkerte ihr zu. „Probier und fühl den Voodoo.", grinste er.

„Den _was?_" die Paladina bedachte ihr Essen mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. „Sind da etwa Käfer drin? Ich esse nichts, was mehr als vier Beine hat."

„Dann du können getrost essen.", meinte der Troll und füllte der empörten, jungen Frau noch einen Löffel nach.

Die Trollin mit der blauen Haarpalme bedachte Risingsun mit einem mitleidigen Blick. „Voodoo sein mächtige Kraft. Voodoo sein Glaube. Voodoo sein _Magie_."

Sie lachte laut, als Risingun sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Ich Jin´Rokh nicht beneiden. Er sich oft müssen rumschlagen mit Leute wie du, was kommen und wollen kriegen mächtiges Mojo. Aber sie nicht wirklich glauben. Sie nicht fühlen Voodoo mit Herz."

„Vielleicht sie haben Herz aus Stein wie du.", sagte ein Troll mit einem blauen Turban auf dem Kopf.

„Al´tabim!" Die Trollin bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln voller Zähne. „Du doch wissen, ich dich zum fressen gern haben."

„Aber bevor du auffressen Al´tabim vor lauter Liebe, ich ihn brauchen für kleines, magisches Problem.", platzte Abumoaham dazwischen und ließ sich neben den Turban-Troll fallen. „Hier du sehen? Wir gehabt junge Frau. Eine Hexenmeisterin. Aber als wir kamen am Morgen, nur Katze war noch übrig von ihr."

Der Magier reichte dem Troll den Korb mit der kleinen, schwarzen Katze. Die fauchte und hieb mit den Krallen aus dem Käfig nach der langen Nase des Trolls.

„Das ungewöhnlich sein.", murmelte Al´tabim. „Ich nicht können fühlen irgendwelchen Zauber an diese Katze. Vielleicht ich müssen untersuchen genauer. Ihr mitkommen."

Der Troll stand auf und führte sie zu einer kleinen, strohbedeckten Hütte, die von oben bis unten vollgestopft war mit…Zeug: Federn, Knochen, Perlen, Edelsteine, Flaschen gefüllt mit bunten Flüssigkeiten, leere Flaschen, Flaschen mit eingelegten Dingen, von denen man nicht wissen wollte, was es war, Teile von Fischen, Teile von Pflanzen, Teile von Vögeln, kleine Puppen aus Holz und Stofffetzen, schwarze Kerzen, weiße Kerzen, rote Kerzen, Weihrauch, Sprengpulver, lange Nadeln, kurze Nadeln, Messer mit und ohne Zacken, Amulette, Schriftrollen, Teile von unfertigen Waffen und Rüstungen…all das bildete eine riesiges Durcheinander und füllte die kleine Hütte bis unter den Rand.

Achtlos fegte der Troll das Sammelsurium vom Tisch, ignorierte das Scheppern und Klirren der heruntergefallenen Gegenstände und setzte den Katzenkorb darauf. Dann fing er an in dem Chaos am Fußboden nach etwas zu suchen. Er stellte kleine Schalen mit buntem Pulver auf, entzündete Kerzen und malte Zeichen mit bunter Kreide auf die Tischplatte. Dabei murmelte er die ganze Zeit finster klingende Beschwörungsformeln vor sich hin. Er fluchte und winselte, hob die Hände zum Himmel und trommelte mit den Füßen auf die Erde.

Die Kerzen waren schon herunter gebrannt, als er sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken ließ. „Dies sein starker Zauber. Ich nicht können finden Schwachstelle."

„Vielleicht du nicht richtig hingucken.", erklang eine spöttische Stimme vom Eingang. Maywiki stand dort und hatte das Treiben schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Jetzt kam sie heran und griff nach dem Korb mit der Katze. Mit einem geübten Griff langte sie in den Korb und zog die Katze am Nackenfell heraus. Sie sah ihr in die Augen, roch an ihrem Fell, strich über ihre Ohren und verkündete dann: „Dies sein eine Katze."

Al´tabim blinzelte sie an. „Wir wissen, das Katze sein. Wir wollen zurückverwandeln in Menschenfrau."

„Du mich nicht richtig verstanden.", grinste Maywiki und setzte die Katze wieder zurück in ihren Korb. „Dies sein Katze. Nichts weiter."

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?", fragte Bladewarrior, der den ganzen Zauber mit leuchtenden Augen verfolgt hatte. „Ich meine, vielleicht war sein Zauber einfach nicht stark genug."

Die Trollin trat einen Schritt auf den jungen Krieger zu. „Oh, Trollzauber immer sehr mächtig sein. Wirken zuverlässig. Ich dir können zeigen. Aber kein Zauber von Welt machen aus diese Katze eine Frau. Ich haben studiert Lehren von Schamanen und Druiden. Ich wissen um Macht von Totem-Tier. Das da höchsten sein gutes Abendessen"

Sie trat noch ein Stück näher und strich Bladewarrior über die Brust. „Wenn du wollen Frau, du können kommen zu mir. Trollfraun sehr ausdauernd sein. Wir uns paaren bis zu achtzig Mal in eine Nacht."

Etwas verlegen scharrte Bladewarrior mit den Füßen. „Nun ich…"

„Das heißt, wie sind den ganzen Weg hierher _umsonst_ gegangen?", mischte sich Risingsun empört ein und drängte sich _rein zufällig_ zwischen den Krieger und die Trollin. „Das glaube ich jetzt ja wohl nicht."

„Oh, wir können machen leckeren Braten aus Katze.", bot Al´tabim an. „Ich auch kennen gutes Rezept für Miau-Suppe."

„Ich esse doch keine Haustiere.", rief die Paladina entsetzt.

Maywiki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vorhin du gegessen Schlange. Katze sein viel zarter als Schlange."

Risingsun wurde blass um die Nase. „Aber…aber…aber..."

„Was denn?", grinste die Trollin. „Du können sein ganz ruhig. Schlange nicht haben mehr als vier Beine."

Gelächter erklang, als Risingsun mit der Hand über dem Mund nach draußen stürmte. Es mischte sich mit den rhythmischen Klängen der Trommeln, dem sanften Rauschen der Wellen und dem klagenden Gesang eines einsamen Nachtvogels…der besser leiser gesungen hätte, weil er kurz darauf zum zweiten Hauptgang wurde. Denn wie sagt das Gesetz der Trolle: Es ist alles essbar, solange es dich nicht zuerst erwischt.


	14. Auf feindlichem Gebiet

**Auf feindlichem Gebiet**

Über dem Brachland lag jene Art von Mittagshitze, die Mensch und Tier veranlasste, sich um die besten Schattenplätze unter den wenigen Bäumen zu streiten. Dort warteten sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen dösend darauf, dass die Sonne ihren Zenit soweit überschritten hatte, dass ihr Licht nicht mehr sämtliche, vom Meer heranwehende Kühle in einen schwülwarmen Hauch verwandelte. Die Luft über der braungelben Steppe flimmerte und eine Herde wilder Kodos schob sich behäbig durch die Landschaft. Ihr stampfendes Getrampel scheuchte ein paar Gazellen auf, die bis dahin mit nervös zuckenden Ohren an einem Wasserloch getrunken hatten. In hüpfendem Galopp stoben die Tiere davon und wirbelten eine Staubwolke auf. Ein wenig orientierungslos schwebte die Wolke zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf ein lohnendes Ziel zu.

„Hatschi!", machte Magenta und kniff hustend die Augen zusammen.

„Schönheit!", wünschte Pizkol grinsend.

„Sehr liebenswürdig.", brummte die Hexenmeisterin und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Fast bereute sie es schon, den Wichtel wieder beschworen zu haben. Aber ihr Leerwandler war, so ungern sie es zugab, mit seiner leuchtend blauen Farbe und der voluminösen Statur einfach zu auffällig gewesen. Denn wer wusste schon, was sie das nächste Mal fand, wenn sie sich plötzlich vor einer Patrouille der Horde in einer Felsspalte verstecken musste. Möglicherweise Schlimmeres als eine Großfamilie hyperaktiver Präriehunde, die ihre gesamten Vorräte fraßen und im Austausch dafür Trillionen kleiner, schwarzer, unappetitlicher Bröckchen hinterließen.

Magenta blieb stehen und legte die Hand über die Augen. So weit ihr Blick reichte, sah sie nur gelbes Gras, das, wie sie inzwischen wusste, von Schlangen, Skorpionen und anderem Getier nur so wimmelte. Was es allerdings nicht zu geben schien, war jemand mit dem Namen Takar, der Seher. Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, um nicht auf eine Schlange oder die Hinterlassenschaft eines größeren Tieres zu treten, ging Magenta in der festen Überzeugung weiter, den völlig falschen Weg einzuschlagen. Allerdings fehlte es ihr an Alternativen und außerdem war sie einfach zu stur um aufzugeben. Irgendwann würde dieser Takar schon auftauchen.

So abgelenkt bemerkte die junge Hexenmeisterin die Veränderung der Landschaft erst, als sie beinahe mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baum gelaufen war. Völlig verdutzt starrte sie auf das Gras zu ihren Füßen, das aus heiterem Himmel eine satte Grünfärbung aufwies. Um Magenta herum erhob sich eine Insel aus üppiger Vegetation. Schwer duftende Blüten öffneten sich über saftigen Blättern, pralle Knospen schoben unablässig Schösslinge hervor und ein feiner Wasserdunst schwebte zwischen den meterhohen Palmen. Sie war auf eine Oase gestoßen.

Ein lautes, wieherndes Geräusch schreckte Magenta aus ihren Naturbetrachtungen auf. Alarmiert lauschte sie, wie ein zweites Wiehern dem ersten antwortete. Hufgetrappel kam näher; dazwischen das Hecheln und Schnüffeln von Hunden.

_Jäger_, schoss es Magenta durch den Kopf. _Und sie kommen in meine Richtung._

Gehetzt sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Hinter ihr öffnete sich die weite, flache Graslandschaft, auf der ein Mensch zu Fuß eine leichte Beute für einen Berittenen war. Somit blieben ihr nur die Flucht nach vorne und die Hoffnung, dass die Hunde nicht Alarm schlagen würden. Mit einem Satz verschwand sie hinter einem besonders üppigen Busch.

Sie landete unerwartet weich, jemand gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei von sich und erheblich mehr Arme und Beine, als Magenta sonst so ihr Eigentum nannte, bildeten ein wirres Knäuel auf dem Boden. Bevor die Hexenmeisterin jedoch einen Laut von sich geben konnte, legte sich eine kühle Hand mit langen, schmalen Fingern über ihren Mund.

„Still!", wisperte eine weibliche Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr und Magenta tat, wie ihr geheißen war.

Massige Schatten fielen auf den Busch und ein strenger Geruch nach Pferdeschweiß füllte die Luft. Hufe trampelten das grüne Gras nieder und raue Stimmen brüllten aufgeregt in einer fremden Sprache durcheinander. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die Jäger die Spur ihrer Beute verloren.

Zu Magentas Erstaunen begannen sie jetzt, ihre Reittiere durch das dichte Unterholz zu treiben, anstatt abzusitzen und zu Fuß weiter zu suchen. Da sie so nicht besonders gut vorankamen, machte sich eine kleine Hoffnung in Magenta breit. Vielleicht würden die Reiter aufgeben, wenn sie sahen, mit wie viel Mühe die Suche verbunden war. Doch ein Befehl, dem ein Kläffen und Jaulen folgte, ließ die Hoffnung zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase: Die Jäger ließen die Hunde los!

Schnüffelnde Nasen dicht auf den Boden gepresst und gieriges Hecheln näherten sich dem Versteck, in dem Magenta zum Schweigen verdammt war. Innerlich schwor sie sich, dass sie nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Immer näher kamen die Geräusche, bis schließlich eine der Bestien ihren Kopf durch die Blätterwand steckte.

Es war ein hässliches Vieh mit einem sabbernden Maul, das breite Hundegesicht von Pocken und Pusteln übersäht. Kleine, gelbe Augen starrten seine Beute blutrüstig an. Das Tier knurrte und setzte an, mit einem triumphierenden Heulen seine Herren herbeizurufen, als Bewegung in die Person hinter Magenta kam.

Eindringlich gemurmelte Worte streichelten das gesträubte Nackenfell des Tieres, liebkosten seine Sinne und ließen den verräterischen Klang in seiner Kehle zu einem leisen Winseln werden. Die angelegten Ohren stellten sich auf und es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt, bis der Hund angefangen hätte, mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Zunächst beschränkte sich seine Begeisterung jedoch darauf, Magentas Schuhe vollzusabbern. Instinktiv zog sie ihre Füße zurück und brach damit den Zauber, der das Tier gebannt hatte. Mit einem kehligen Knurren wollte es sich auf sie stürzen, als die Magentas Begleiterin blitzschnell zu stieß. Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, steckte ein Pfeil im Unterkiefer des Hundes und bohrte sich von dort direkt in sein Hirn. Das Tier fiel, ohne noch einen Ton von sich zu geben, und Magenta sah nun zum ersten Mal richtig, über wen sie eigentlich gefallen war: Vor ihr auf dem Boden kauerte eine Nachtelfe.

Die Nachtelfe schüttelte warnend den Kopf und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Dann schob sie die schützenden Blätter auseinander und spähte hindurch. Über ihre Schulter hinweg konnte Magenta die Beine von etwa fünf oder sechs Pferden erkennen. Neugierig ließ sie ihren Blick nach oben wandern und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Laut der Überraschung unterdrücken. Die Wesen, die dort auf der Lichtung emsig auf und ab trabten, hatten zwar den Leib eines Pferdes, doch dort, wo normalerweise der Hals eine solchen Tieres angesetzt hätte, ging ihr Rumpf in einen menschlichen Oberkörper über. Die meisten von ihnen waren muskelbepackte Männer, in deren Händen schwere Äxte oder Knüppel lagen. Es war aber auch eine Frau dabei, deren Gesicht mit einem Schleier verhüllt war.

Als die Frau in ihre Richtung sah, stieß die Nachtelfe einen kurzen Fluch aus und ließ die Blätter wieder an ihren Platz gleiten. Sie bedeutete Magenta noch einmal still zu sein und winkte ihr dann, ihr zu folgen. Möglichst ohne ein verräterisches Geräusch zu machen, kroch Magenta hinter der Elfe durch das Gebüsch. Allerdings blieb es nach Magentas Empfinden bei einem Versuch, denn jeder Ast schien unter ihr mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen zu zerbrechen und der Inhalt ihres Rucksacks erwies sich als geeignet, es in Punkto Lautsstärke mit einem ganzen Spielmannszug aus Tommeln und Schellen aufzunehmen. Trotzdem folgte ihnen niemand, so dass Magenta und die Nachtelfe schließlich unbehelligt am Rand der Oase ankamen.

Ihre Begleiterin blieb kurz stehen und lauschte so angestrengt, dass die Spitzen ihrer langen Ohren zu zittern schienen. Sie wirkte dabei wie ein zum Sprung bereites Raubtier und einen Moment lang fragte Magenta sich, ob sie es mit diesen Pferdemenschen nicht doch besser getroffen hätte. Doch irgendetwas an der langen Gestalt mit der blassblauen Haut und den eigenartig leuchtenden Augen erschien ihr seltsam vertraut, so dass sie beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten, was weiter geschah.

„Wir haben Glück gehabt, sie sind weg.", sagte die Nachtelfe schließlich und maß Magenta mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und bei den Zentauren hätte es heute Mensch am Spieß gegeben."

„Oder Elfenragout.", konterte Magenta eisig.

Die Nachtelfe machte ein unflätiges Geräusch. „Mich hätten sie schon nicht gefunden, aber auf Eure Spur war bereits eine Sturmruferin angesetzt. Magier finden andere Magier."

„Ich bin keine…", begann Magenta zu protestieren, biss sich dann aber auf die Zunge. Es war sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darauf zu beharren, dass es sehr wohl einen Unterschied zwischen Magiern und Hexenmeistern gab. Aus den groben Erinnerungen, die sie an ihren Geschichtsunterricht hatte, stieg undeutlich das Wissen hervor, dass es nicht besonders klug war, Nachtelfen gegenüber Dämonen oder irgendwelche Beziehungen zu ihnen zu erwähnen. Leise wisperte Magenta Pizkols Entlassungsformel und wünschte sich, sie hätte diese Unterrichtsstunden nicht mit Käsekästchen-Spielen verbracht.

„Wie dem auch sei.", schnappte die Elfe und pustete sich eine weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Seid in Zukunft vorsichtiger bei der Wahl eures Pfades…und Eurer Verstecke."

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz ihres hohen Lederstiefels herum und machte sich mit langen Schritten auf den Weg hinaus in die ebene Landschaft. Als sie schon einige hundert Meter hinter sich gebracht hatte, erwachte Magenta endlich aus ihrem andächtigen Staunen. Eilig sprang sie auf und lief der Nachtelfe nach.

„Halt!", rief sie eben so laut, wie sie es sich mit den Zentauren im Rücken gerade noch traute. „So wartet doch. Ich muss Euch etwas fragen."

Einen Moment lang schien es, als hätte die Elfe sie nicht gehört, doch dann blieb sie abrupt stehen und fuhr wütend zu Magenta herum.

„Wenn Ihr nicht sofort aufhört, so zu schreien, erwischen uns diesmal die Stacheleber. Oder Ihr scheucht gleich ein Paar Donnerechsen auf. Oder wie wäre es mit einem Rudel Fleischreißerhyänen? Kennt Ihr Euch denn hier gar nicht aus?"

„Nein.", antwortete Magenta etwas kleinlaut. „Deswegen brauche ich ja Eure Hilfe. Ich suche jemanden. Sein Name ist Takar."

Die Nachtelfe sah Magenta an, als hätte sie sie nach dem Aufenthaltsort des verschwundenen Königs gefragt. „Ihr seid wirklich ein Ausbund an Dreistigkeit, Mensch.", schnaubte sie dann. „Wie kommt Ihr auf die Idee, dass ich Euch helfen würde?"

„I-ich weiß nicht.", stotterte Magenta. Wenn man es echt betrachtete, hatte die Nachtelfe wirklich nicht allzu viele Gründe, einer Wildfremden zu helfen. „Ich könnte Euch bezahlen?"

_Wirklich sehr schlau_, fauchte Pizkol in ihrem Kopf. _Und _womit_, wenn ich fragen darf?_

_Das weiß ich auch noch nicht_, dachte Magenta zurück._ Aber mir wird schon noch was einfallen._

„Bezahlen?" Die Nachelfe schien nicht mehr ganz so uninteressiert. „Aber was könntet ihr mir schon bieten?"

„Ich glaube, Gold ist in Eurem Teil der Welt genauso viel wert wie in meinem.", brachte Magenta hervor und wunderte sich fast über sich selbst. „Führt mich, und ich werde Euch belohnen."

Man sah deutlich, dass die Nachtelfe mit sich rang. Schließlich nickte sie. „Einverstanden. Ich führe Euch zu Takar. Aber ich verlange ein Goldstück dafür."

„Ein _ganzes_?", rief Magenta entsetzt, besann sich dann aber ihrer Situation. „Also schön, ich folge Euch. Aber versucht nicht, mich über´s Ohr zu hausen."

Die Nachtelfe lächelte dünn. „Genau dasselbe würde ich Euch auch raten. Also schön, gehen wir."

Unsicher folgte Magenta der Nachtelfe und hoffte inständig, dass sie mit dieser Entscheidung keinen Fehler begangen hatte. Aber schließlich war es wenig wahrscheinlich, dass sich diese Nachtelfe genauso wenig hier auskannte wie sie selbst. Und wenn doch, so hatte sie immerhin ein ganzes Goldstück gespart.

-

Drohend ragten die schroffen Gipfel des Blackrocks über der Sengenden Schlucht auf. Je näher man ihm kam, desto größer schien der Berg zu werden und dies hatte nicht allein etwas mit dem Wechsel der Perspektive zu tun. Aus dem Gestein schien Schwärze und Düsternis hervorzuquellen, die wie eine eisige Hand nach dem Gemüt eines jeden griffen, der sich dem ruhenden Vulkan zu nähern wagte. Allerdings schien das nicht für _alle_ Mitglieder des eigenartigen Quartetts zu gelten, das in diesen Augenblicken die monumentalen, steinernen Tore zum Berginneren erreichte.

„Es ist wirklich kein weiter Weg.", plapperte der Gnom, der sich selbst als Xârdas vorgestellt hatte, munter vor sich hin. „Aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir hier auf Truppen der einen oder anderen Fraktion treffen, weswegen wir so leise wie möglich sein sollten und jede unnötige Unterhaltung vermeiden sollten."

„Warum fangen wir dann nicht langsam mal damit an?", grollte Easygoing dumpf.

„Womit?", fragte der Gnom interessiert nach.

„Ach vergesst es.", knurrte der Druide und ließ seinen Blick an den gewaltigen Gesichtern emporwandern, die die beiden Torflügel verzierten. „Sehen aus wie Zwerge. Mit komischen Hüten."

Abbefaria unterdrückte ein Grinsen und sah sich dann neugierig in den steinernen Gängen um, die sich vor ihnen auftaten. Ein unangenehm warmer Wind wehte aus den Tiefen hervor und er meinte zu spüren, wie sich die Erde unter im bewegte. Es war, als würde der Berg selbst atmen und nur darauf warten, sie zu verschlingen. Mir einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen folgte der den anderen.

Sie gingen einen breiten Gang mit hohen Decken entlang, der ohne Mühen ein zweistöckiges Haus hätten aufnehmen können. Er setzte sich einige hundert Schritte weit fort und mündete dann in einer gigantischen, steinernen Höhle. Sobald die vier Wanderer die breite Plattform betraten, die die Höhle in einem Halbbogen umspannte, stieg die Temperatur schlagartig an und Abbefaria musste an sich halten, um nicht wieder in die scheinbare Kühle des Ganges zurück zu flüchten. Zögernd trat er an den Rand der Brüstung und spähte hinunter.

Lava strömte von allen Seiten in einem riesigen See am Fuß der Höhle und heizte die Luft um sie herum bis an den Rand des Erträglichen auf. Ein rotes Glühen ging davon aus und erhellte nur spärlich die Ausmaße der gewaltigen Höhle, deren Decke sich irgendwo im Dunkeln verlief. An den Wänden starrten drei direkt aus dem Fels gehauene Zwergenstatuen finster auf sie herab. Ein jeder von ihnen hatte eine Kette in Händen, deren einzelne Glieder so breit waren, dass man auf ihnen bequem hätte spazieren gehen können. Ihre Enden trafen sich in einem riesigen Felsbrocken, der in freier Natur schon das Anrecht gehabt hätte, selbst „Berg" genannt zu werden. Die Ketten hielten den Felsen über der kochenden Lava und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man Öffnungen und Gänge erkennen, die in sein Inneres führten. Eine letzte Kette führte auf der Rückseite des Konstrukts zu einer versteckten Öffnung im Felsen, die von so weit oben nicht mehr als ein kleines, schwarzes Loch in der Höhlenwand war.

„Ein wahres Stück meisterlicher, zwergischer Baukunst.", erklärte Xârdas, der die Nachtelfen auf die letzte der Ketten erst aufmerksam machen musste. „So stellen diese Bastarde einerseits sicher, dass kein Drache in ihr Reich vordringt - die Öffnung wären viel zu klein, um ein solches Biest aufzunehmen- sie schützen sich aber auch vor der Invasion durch die Orks. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg in die Blackrocktiefen als über die Ketten und durch die verzweigten Gänge innerhalb des Felsen. Daher kann immer nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Kriegern in ihre Festung vordringen. Andererseits würden die Orcs jeden Zwerg zerfetzten, der seine Nase in die höheren Regionen des Blackrocks stecken würde…und nebenbei bemerkt auch jeden anderen. Das macht diese Höhle zu einer Art Niemandsland, das weder die Zwerge, noch die Orks besonders häufig betreten. Sie fürchte beide, eine der anderen Parteien könnte ihnen hier auflauern."

Der Gnom kicherte, warf noch einen bewundernden Blick auf die stählernen Ketten und winkte dann seinen Begleitern ihm zu folgen. Schweigend und nach allen Seiten Ausschau haltend wanderten sie weiter ganz am Rand der großen Plattform entlang. Immer wieder hielten sie an und versteckten sich, wenn der Schatten eines schwarzen Drachen hoch oben im Halbdunkel der Höhle vorbei flog. Die Hitze wurde mit jedem Schritt unerträglicher, doch bei jedem der auftauchenden Gänge schüttelte Xârdas nur stumm den Kopf. Aus einem von ihnen drangen Geräusche zu ihnen hervor. Orcs und Zwerge brüllten voller Wut durcheinander und zwischen das Klirren von Waffen und Rüstungen mischten sich schon bald gurgelnde Todesschreie.

„Sollten wir uns da nicht einmischen?", flüsterte Easygoing Abbefaria zu. „Nur tatenlos in den Schatten herum zu schleichen schmeckt mir gar nicht."

Xârdas, der diesen Einwurf wohl gehört hatte, drehte sich mit einem abfälligen Grinsen zu dem ihm herum. „Tut, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt, Elf. Aber erwartete nicht, dass Euch die Sieger um den Hals fallen vor Dankbarkeit. Viel eher würden Sie aus Euch einen Kaminvorleger machen."

Easygoings Antwort ging in einem Brüllen unter, dss die Wände der Höhle zum Beben brachte. Felsbrocken lösten sich von der Decke und fielen mit großem Getöse in die glühende Lava, die als Antwort Feuerfontänen und Geysire aus flüssigem Gestein ausspie.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht ein wenig beeilen.", murmelte Ceredrian. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten haben."

„Gehört Hellsehen neuerdings auch zur Priesterausbildung oder wie?", knurrte Easygoing, der die Sache mit dem Bettvorleger immer noch nicht verdaut hatte.

„Hört auf zu streiten.", warf Abbefaria ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist."

Die Blicke, die ihn auf diesen Einwand hin trafen machten ziemlich deutlich, wie einig sich die beiden anderen darin waren, dass er seine Nase gefälligst nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten stecken sollte. Um ihnen zu entgehen blickte Abbefaria schnell zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Höhle. Sie hatten den gewaltigen Lavasee inzwischen fast vollständig umrundet und aus dieser Richtung konnte der junge Druide nun erkennen, dass die Höhlenwände nicht an allen Stellen naturbelassen waren. Balkone und Wehrgängen waren aus dem Fels gehauen worden. Auf einem dieser Balkone meinte Abbefaria eine Bewegung erkennen zu können. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können.

Obwohl es unmöglich war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Person dort oben ihn genau an sah. Auf diese Entfernung konnte er nicht mehr sein, als ein Schatten im flackernden Licht der Lava. Trotzdem fühlte er einen Blick auf sich ruhen, der ihn bis in sein Innerstes zu durchleuchten schien. Unfähig sich zu bewegen wartete Abbefaria ab, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Doch das Gefühl verging und der junge Druide fühlte sich, als hätte er eine Prüfung nicht bestanden, als wären seine Kräfte als zu gering geschätzt worden, um eine wichtige Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Unruhig suchten seine Augen die Brüstung ab, aber wer immer dort gestanden hatte, war verschwunden. Etwas enttäuscht wandte Abbefaria sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, die ihn schon wieder ein kleines Stück hinter sich gelassen hatten, als er am Boden etwas aufblitzen sah. Verwundert bückte er sich danach und als er es aufhob, hielt er eine kleine, runde Goldmünze in Händen. Sie hatte ein viereckiges Loch in der Mitte, um das sich fremdartige Schriftzeichen rankten. Verblüfft betrachtete er seinen Fund und wie von selbst glitt sein Blick noch einmal zu dem immer noch leeren Balkon.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder versuchst du hier Wurzeln zu schlagen?", holte Easygoing ihn schließlich wieder in die Realität zurück. „Dem smaragdgrünen Traum kannst du an anderer Stelle besser nachhängen, mein Freund."

Zunächst war Abbefaria versucht, von seinem Fund zu erzählen, doch dann ließ er die Goldmünze schweigend in seine Tasche gleiten. Vielleicht würde sich ein anderes Mal Gelegenheit finden, ihr Rätsel zu entschlüsseln.

Wenig später gelangten die vier Wanderer an ein Tor, das dem, aus dem sie anfangs die Höhle betreten hatten, aufs Haar genau glich. Einzig die Tatsache, dass sie der Lava hier sehr viel näher waren, gab einen Aufschluss darüber, dass sie sich tatsächlich vom Fleck bewegt hatten.

„Hier ist es.", erklärte Xârdas. „Dieser Weg führt hinaus in die Brennende Steppe.

„Dann sollten wir diesen ungastlichen Ort so schnell als möglich verlassen.", antwortete Ceredrian.

„Solange Ihr nicht erwartet, dass Euch dort draußen etwas viel Besseres erwartet.", grinste der Gnom. „Aber bitte nach Euch."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen traten die Nachtelfen aus dem hiesigen Eingang zum Blackrock heraus. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich eine breite, steinerne Rampe, die in ein ebenso trostloses Gebiet hinabführte, wie das, das sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges zurückgelassen hatten. Auch hier war die Erde von einer Ascheschicht bedeckt, Lavaströme traten überall aus dem Boden hervor und die Luft schmeckte nach Rauch und Schwefel.

„Wir sollten hier rasten.", brummte Easygoing mit einem Blick auf die schwelende Ebene. „Mir scheint, wir werden alle Kräfte brauchen, um noch so einen Marsch zu überstehen."

Sie kamen überein, die Nacht verstreichen zu lassen und erst am nächsten Morgen weiter zu reisen, damit sich nicht womöglich jemand im Schutz der aufkommenden Dunkelheit an sie heranschlich.

Die Hände um die Knie geschlungen ließ Abbefaria sich auf einen erhöhten Felsen sinken, um dort die erste Wache zu übernehmen. Langsam kaute er auf seiner zugeteilten Ration der spärlichen Vorräte herum und wünschte sich, er hätte nicht schon vor Stunden den letzten Tropfen aus seiner Wasserflasche getrunken. Ein roter Käfer krabbelte über seinen Fuß und hinterließ auf dem abgewetzten Leder seiner Schuhe eine versengte Spur. Ärgerlich schnippte der Druide ihn davon und verfiel dann in ein abwartendes Brüten, bis es Zeit war, den Nächsten zu seiner Ablösung zu wecken.

-

Die Südspitze Stranglethorn war unter Seefahrern berüchtigt und nicht wenige Schiffe hatten bereits an den steilen Küsten ihr nasses Grab gefunden. Nur an einer schmalen Stelle öffnete sich das Kliff zu einer flachen Lagune, in der eine kleine Hafenstadt namens Booty Bay einer Seepocke gleich festgewachsen war. Auf dicken Holzpfählen, die sie gegen das Hochwasser schützen sollte, drängten sich unzählige Hütten in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Winkeln an- und übereinander. Zwischen ihnen verliefen schwankende Stege aus grob gezimmerten Planken, die einem selbst an Land einen Hauch von Seekrankheit bereiteten. Die einzigen befestigten Gebäude waren die alte Hafenbehörde, über deren Tisch sämtliche Frachtpapiere, Steuern und Schmiergelder liefen, und die Bank, die mehr als alles andere schwer bewacht wurde.

Ein riesiges, ausgeblichenes Haifischgebiss bildete das einzige, landseitige Eingangstor nach Booty Bay. Wenn man wagte, es zu passieren, folgte ein kurzer, muffiger Gang, der mit grober Sprenggewalt in den Berg getrieben worden war, und dann gab der Fels die Sicht auf die quicklebendige Piratenstadt frei. Salzige Seeluft wehte einem um die Nase und mischte sich mit dem untrüglichen Aroma von nicht mehr ganz frischem Fisch und nassem Holz. Schiffsglocken bimmelten, Planken knarrten, Seeleute riefen sich für Landratten unverständliche, raue Befehle zu und die Musik der Taverne plärrte in einem fort um die immer durstigen Kunden zu unterhalten. Es gab nichts, was man in Booty Bay nicht kaufen oder verkaufen konnte, wenn man es verstand, mit den wahren Herren von Booty Bay umzugehen: den Goblins.

„Nja, was wollt Ihr von mir?" Die Stimme hatte einen unangenehmen, quietschig-näselnden Klang, der an ein schlecht geöltes Türscharnier erinnerte. Der ungeduldige Unterton verriet zudem, dass, wer auch immer seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten die kleine Glocke auf dem Bedientresen der Hafenbehörde misshandelte, dafür besser einen guten Grund hatte.

Vergnügt strahlte Abumoaham den Goblin an. „Wir wollen buchen Überfahrt."

Die fledermausohrige Gestalt hinter dem Tresen starrte den Magier ungläubig an. Sein Blick huschte zu den im Hintergrund wartenden Personen, sein Gehirn stellte einige Gewinnberechnungen an und meldete dann an die Gesichtsmuskeln, sie sollten _sofort_ ein geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln aufsetzen. Der Goblin entblößte eine Reihe spitzer, gelber Zähne.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein Geschäft für Euch, Mensch."

Missmutig blickte Emanuelle auf Abumoahams breiten Rücken. „Ich würde sagen, wir verschwenden unsere Zeit.", brummelte sie. „Selbst _wenn_ Magenta tatsächlich gesagt haben sollte, sie wolle ins Brachland…der Landstrich ist riesig. Wir würden sie sowieso nicht finden. Warum suchen wir nicht stattdessen lieber nach Krazek?"

„Vermutlich, weil es einfach richtig ist, sie zu suchen.", erklärte Risingsun der Gnomin. Dabei trug sie en strahlendes Lächeln zur Schau und kraulte die kleine Katze auf ihrem Arm hingebungsvoll hinter den Ohren.

Emanuelle zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also irgendwie ist mir das nicht ganz geheuer.", wisperte sie Schakal verschwörerisch zu. „Bist du dir sicher, dass diese Kräuter, die der Troll Rising gegeben hat, ihr auch gut bekommen?"

„Sie helfen doch gegen die Allergie oder nicht?", grinste Schakal breit.

„Jaaa schon.", gab Emanuelle gedehnt zurück. „Trotzdem erscheint mir ein Geschäft, dass man mit Haaren bezahlt und mit Blut besiegelt nicht richtig. Ich bevorzuge normale Zahlungsmittel."

Schakal zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Jedem Tierchen, sein Pläsierchen."

„Ihr verschwendet meine Zeit", schimpfte da eine quäkende Stimme. „Ihr habt es angefasst, Ihr müsst es bezahlen."

„Aber…" Hilflos drehte Bladewarrior sich zu seinen Begleitern um. In seinen Händen lag ein schäbiges Langschwert. „Hat mal jemand zwei Gold für mich?"

Emanuelle rollte mit den Augen. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt baute sie sich vor einem weiblichen Goblin auf. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Allerdings.", schnarrte die Goblin, die hinter einem Ladentisch voller schäbiger Waffen hockte und nicht wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einer aufgeplusterten Kröte hatte. „Euer Freund hat die Waren berührt. Jetzt muss er das Schwert auch kaufen."

„Aber ich wollte doch nur mal gucken.", warf Bladewarrior kleinlaut ein.

„Ihr guckt wohl mit Euren Händen, was?", schnaubte die Goblin empört, so dass die rote Lockenperücke zwischen ihren Ohren bedenklich schwankte. „Da oben auf dem Schild steht doch deutlich geschrieben: Fass mich erst an, wenn ich dein bin!"

„Welches Schild?", fragte Emanuelle unschuldig.

„Na das…oh." Fassungslos starrte die Goblin auf einen leeren Nagel an der Wand über ihrem Kopf.

„Wenn Ihr Eure Geschäftsbedingungen nicht ordentlich ausweist, muss sich unser junger Freund auch nicht daran halten.", schloss Emanuelle messerscharf. „Wenn Ihr nun also bitte das Schwert zurücknehmen würdet."

Auffordernd sah Emanuelle Bladewarrior an. Der warf daraufhin einen wehmütigen Blick auf das Schwert. Alles an ihm schien sich zu sträuben, ausgerechnet _die_ Waffe wieder herzugeben, die ihm seit seiner Geburt bestimmt zu sein schien.

„Aber ich mag doch das Schwert…", versuchte er die entschlossene Gnomin umzustimmen.

„Leg es sofort wieder hin!", knirschte Emanuelle.

Seufzend legte Bladewarrior die Waffe auf dem Ladentisch der Goblin zurück. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete er hinter Emanuelle und Schakal her, die sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

„Wo hast du das Schild eigentlich gelassen?", wollte die Magierin wissen.

„In die Lagune geworfen.", antwortete der Zwerg und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. „Ich hab Goblins eh noch nie leiden können."

„Ach.", machte Emanuelle erstaunt. „ Wie kommt das? Ich dachte immer, ihr habt so ein gemeinsames Interesse an Gold."

Schakal sah die Gnomin an, als hätte sie ihn zutiefst beleidigt. „Es ist eine Sache, sich sein Gold mit halbwegs ehrlicher Arbeit zu verdienen; eine ganz andere, es anderen Leuten mit dummem Gewäsch und nutzlosem Tand aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Außerdem habe Goblins Alarmanlagen, die nicht viel mehr als rauchende Häufchen Asche zurücklassen, wenn man versucht, ohne ihr Einverständnis an ihrem Reichtum teilzuhaben."

„Ich verstehe.", gluckste Emanuelle. „Ich mag Goblins auch nicht besonders und ihre Konstruktionen lassen mir schlichtweg die Haare zu Berge stehen. Ein Goblin wäre wahrscheinlich in der Lage selbst aus einer Muschelschale, einem Stück Würgetang und einem knusprigen Spinnenbein eine Bombe zu bauen. Aber selbst wenn es keine Bombe sein soll, so würde es dir irgendwann trotzdem um die Ohren fliegen."

„Und du würdest zu gerne wissen, wie sie das anstellen.", stellte Schakal fest.

„Gar nicht wahr.", schimpfte Emanuelle ertappt. „Ich bin ein Gnom. Ich würde _nie_ die Technologie der Goblins erlernen." Damit drehte sie Schakal den Rücken zu und rauschte aus der Tür.

„Grüß Krazek schön.", rief Schakal ihr hinterher und zündete sich lachend eine Pfeife an.

„Das sein zu viel.", entrüstete sich Abumoaham. „Ihr nicht können verlangen so viel Gold für ein einzige Überfahrt."

„Und ob ich das kann.", schnarrte der Goblin und grinste zufrieden. „Seht Ihr, da wären zunächst die Mehrkosten für die Unterbringung eines Haustiers. Dazu führt Ihr noch Waffen mit Euch, auf die ich vorsichtshalber eine Ausfuhrsteuer erheben muss. Ihr könntet auf die Idee kommen, sie zu verkaufen. Dazu noch die Getränkesteuer, Tabaksteuer, Luxussteuer."

„Wir gar nicht haben Luxus dabei.", begehrte Abumoaham auf.

„Aber Eure hübsche Begleiterin trägt Schmuck.", erklärte der Goblin. „Solange dieser Schmuck nicht nachweislich kulturell oder rassenbedingt ist - darunter fallen zum Beispiel Nasenringe bei Tauren oder Knochennägel bei Untoten - muss ich diesen steuerlich veranschlagen."

„Wie viel ihr verlangen für Überfahrt von _eine_ Person?", unterbrach Abumoaham den Goblin. „Vielleicht besser nur ich fahren."

„Dann entfällt sowohl Luxus- wie auch Waffensteuer. Allerdings muss ich die Getränkesteuer vorsichtshalber beibehalten. Magier neigen dazu, sich ihr Essen und Trinken selbst herbei zu zaubern. Wollt Ihr die Katze mitnehmen?"

„Nein.", grollte Abumoaham.

Der Goblin nannte ihm einen Preis. Der Magier runzelte zwar die Stirn, zahlte dann aber was der kleine, grüne Kerl verlangte. Mit einer einzelnen Fahrkarte in der Hand trat er wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Goblins sein Halsabschneider.", verkündete er mit einer Grimasse. „Und ich das meinen sehr wörtlich. Ich nur haben gekauft eine Fahrkarte. Ich werden alleine gehen und suchen Magenta."

„Ihr seid so ein starker Held.", seufzte Risingsun. „Ich wünschte, jemand würde sich so für mich aufopfern."

„Ich könnte dein Gepäck tragen.", bot Bladewarrior an.

„Oh würdest du das wirklich tun?", strahlte Risingsun. „Das wäre wirklich zu lieb von dir."

„Keine Ursache.", nuschelte der Krieger und seine Wangen bekamen einen verdächtigen Stich ins Rötliche.

Schakal betrachtete die Szene indes argwöhnisch. „Wir müssen wirklich aufhören, Risingsun diese Kräuter zu geben.", brummte er in seinen Bart. „Sonst bekomme ich irgendwann noch einen Zuckerschock."

Da das nächste Schiff nach Kalimdor schon in wenigen Minuten ablegen sollte, hasteten die Freunde zum Pier. Dort hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schar Reisender versammelt, von denen die meisten mit Argwohn auf die Neuankömmlinge schauten. Muskeln spannten sich unter grüner Haut, Stoßzähne wurden angriffslustig in ihre Richtung gesenkt und aggressiver Verwesungsgeruch machte deutlich, dass sie hier nichts verloren hatten.

„Horde.", murmelte Abumoaham besorgt. „Wir besser Abstand halten."

„Mich kribbelt es ja schon ein wenig in den Fingern, es diesen Banausen mal zu zeigen.", flüsterte Emanuelle grimmig. „Aber leider wird das von den Haudraufs, den Wachen von Booty Bay, nicht besonders freundlich aufgenommen."

„Was vermutlich daran liegt, dass die Goblins ihre Gewinnmöglichkeiten halbieren würden, wenn sie nur mit einer der Fraktionen Geschäfte machten.", brummte Schakal. „An und für sich eine verständliche Maßnahme."

In diesem Moment klatschte etwas gegen Risingsuns Kopf, fiel zu Boden und rollte zwischen ihre Füße. Als sie sich bückte, um es zu untersuchen, wurde grölendes Gelächter am anderen Ende des Steges laut. Der Untote war vorgetreten, machte einige merkwürdige Gesten und zeigte dann auf das Ding am Boden. Ein höhnisches Grinsen zog sein schädelartiges Gesicht noch weiter in die Breite.

„Ich glaube, er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen.", bemerkte Schakal trocken. „Wie witzig."

„Aber das ist ja total süß von ihm.", jubelte Risingsun und griff nach dem Gegenstand zu ihren Füßen. „Ich werde es ihm zurückgeben."

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", sagte Bladewarrior entschlossen und stellte sich zwischen die Paladina und den Untoten. „Dieser Kerl wird dich nicht noch einmal beleidigen."

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hob er den Fuß und sein Plattenstiefel zerquetschte das Auge zu einem glibbrigen Fleck auf den rauen Holzplanken. Im verbliebenen Auge des Untoten glomm die Schadenfreude auf. Er lachte meckernd und begann dann wie wild zu schreien. Dabei hielt er sich die leere Augenhöhle zu und zeigte immer wieder auf den völlig verdatterten Bladewarrior.

Binnen Sekunden wimmelte der Steg nur so von kleinen, grünen und bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Goblins. Ein Netz wurde über den jungen Krieger geworfen, er wurde vom Rest der Truppe getrennt und mit Schlägen und Püffen in die Knie gezwungen. Ein Wall aus blitzenden Schwertern bildete sich um ihn, von denen nicht wenige direkt auf seine Kehle zielten.

„Was ist hier los?", schnarrte eine Stimme und ein wichtig aussehender Goblin kam den Steg entlang stolziert. Er trug ein blütenweißes Hemd, darüber eine schwarze Weste und auf Hochglanz polierte Schuhe. Er wirkte auf eine billige Art pompös, doch die Waffen an seinem Gürtel versprachen demjenigen große Schmerzen, der sich von der scheinbar schwächlichen Fassade täuschen ließ. Hinter ihm ragte ein alter Taure auf, der zwar unbewaffnet aber auf seine eigene Art einschüchternd wirkte. Die zwei wurden von einer jungen Frau begleitet, deren Äußeres auf den ersten Blick verführerisch wirkte, wenn nicht auch sie mit einem rasiermesserscharfen Schwert und einem ebensolchen Dolch bewaffnet gewesen wäre. Ihre Körpersprache drückte mit jeder Bewegung aus, dass sie jedem, der ihr dumm kam, ohne viel Federlesen den Kopf vom Hals trennen würde. Unverzüglich machten die Haudraufs Platz und ließen den Goblin und seine Begleiter durch.

Der Goblin blieb vor dem gefesselten Bladewarrior stehen und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Losbinden! Krazz, was ist hier passiert?"

Ein weiterer Goblin eilte diensteifrig herbei. „Aye, Baron Revilgaz, ich weiß es nich. Scheint als häten diese Landratten Streit angefangen."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht…"

„Die haben angefangen…"

„Ich wollen…"

„Wir haben doch nur…"

„RUHE!", donnerte Baron Revilgaz. Auf seiner Stirn war eine beachtliche Ader erschienen. Mit einer herrischen Geste deutete er auf Schakal. „_Du_! Erzähl, was hier vorgefallen ist."

Schakal war sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden mehr als bewusst und er schluckte ein wenig nervös. Ihm war klar, dass sie, wenn ihm keine plausible Erklärung einfiel, alle als Fischfutter im Hafen von Booty Bay enden würde. Vermutlich war es daher am besten, es einmal mit der Wahrheit zu versuchen. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Tja wisst Ihr, das war so…."

Als er geendet hatte schwiegen alle Umstehenden. Wie eine Flagge in einer Flaute bewegte sich keiner der Umstehenden und selbst die schrillen Schreie der Möwen schienen verstummt zu sein.

„Er hat also ein Auge auf sie geworfen.", wiederholte Baron Revilgaz schließlich noch einmal und Schakal nickte. Der Goblin schwieg und schien zu überlegen; dann winkte er einen Mann mit einer Augenklappe herbei. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und der Mann nickte. Ein fragender Blick traf die weibliche Begleiterin des Goblins, die mit einem Seitenblick auf Bladewarrior und einem amüsierten Lächeln ebenfalls ein Nicken andeutete. Auch der Taure beantwortete den Blick des Barons mit einem Nicken. Danach drehte sich der Goblin wieder zu den Angeklagten um.

„Es ist entschieden worden, dass wir Euch und Euren Freund laufen lassen. Der Untote wird nach Dizzy Oneeyes fachmännischer Meinung auch mit der Beeinträchtigung leben können. Seine Anklage ist somit abgewiesen. Ihr werdet jedoch eine Strafe wegen Ruhestörung auferlegt bekommen, über deren Höhe ich mich noch mit meinen Leuten beraten werde. Bis dahin dürft ihr Booty Bay nicht verlassen."

„Aber ich gekauft Fahrkarte.", warf Abumoaham ein. Unwillkürlich hielten die Anwesenden den Atem an und wichen ein Stück von ihm zurück.

Der Baron betrachtete das kleine Stück Papier in der Hand des Magiers wie etwas, das die Katze herein getragen hatte. Dann jedoch grinste er breit. „Nun es wäre schlecht für´s Geschäft, einen zahlenden Kunden zu verärgern. Macht, dass Ihr aus meiner Stadt verschwindet, Magier."

Diese Aufforderung ließ sich Abumoaham nicht zweimal geben. Eilig verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und sprang im letzten Moment an Bord, bevor das Schiff in Richtung Kalimdor ablegte. Die Planken wurden eingezogen und langsam entschwanden die Stadt und ihre Bewohner dem Blick des Magiers. Als das Schiff daran vorbei glitt, sah er an der riesigen Statue empor, die Baron Rivelgaz zeigte, wie er mit weit geöffneten Armen die Besucher in Booty Bay willkommen hieß.

„Ich nur hoffen, ihr nicht bekommen zu viele Schwierigkeiten.", seufzte Abumoaham. „Ich bald wieder bei euch. Mit Magenta. Ich versprochen."

-

Obwohl noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein konnte, kam es Magenta bereits wie Stunden vor, die sie damit verbracht hatte, hinter ihrer Führerin herzustolpern. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Nachtelfe immer den unwegsamsten Pfad zu wählen pflegte, der sie in einem wirren Zickzack durch sämtliche Dornenbüsche des Brachlandes führte. Oder auch daran, dass sie mit ihren längeren Beinen immer gerade so schnell ging, dass Magenta alle paar Meter in einen kurzen Trab verfallen musste, um nicht zu weit zurückzubleiben. Am schlimmsten jedoch waren die stummen, spöttischen Blicke, die Magenta trafen, wenn sie wieder einmal leicht außer Atem zu der Nachtelfe aufschloss. Irgendwann wurde es der Hexemeisterin zu bunt.

„Wartet!", rief sie ihrer Begleiterin zu, die schon wieder ein paar Meter vorausgeeilt war. „Ich brauche dringend eine Pause."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ließ sie sich auf den harten, trockenen Boden fallen, holte ihre Wasserflasche hervor und trank mit gierigen schlucken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn kam ihrer Führerin wieder zurück, musterte zunächst Magenta und ließ dann ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen.

„Wir sollten nicht allzu lange verweilen.", sagte die Nachtelfe schließlich. „Die Zentauren werden auf Rache sinnen und nicht so leicht aufgeben."

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen.", fragte Magenta trotzig. „Ich an ihrer Stelle würde lieber in der kühlen, schattigen Oase bleiben, anstatt hier draußen herumzuirren."

Die Nachtelfe zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ihr kennt die Zentauren nicht so, wie ich sie kenne. Wer einmal in ihre Fänge gerät, der hat sein Leben verwirkt. Wen sie nicht der Sklaverei zuführen, die die wenigstens länger als ein paar Wochen überleben, den töten sie und essen sein Fleisch, noch bevor sein Körper erkaltet ist. Oder sie lassen einem Opfer die Illusion, es sei frei und könne flüchten, nur um es dann mit ihren Hunden zu Tode zu hetzen. Am schlimmsten jedoch trifft es die, die als ein rituelles Opfer für die primitiven Götter der Zentauren vorgesehen werden. Sie leiden teilweise tagelang, bevor die wilden Tiere sie endgültig in Stücke reißen."

Magenta unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Das klingt, als hättet ihr das alles schon einmal miterlebt."

„Dort wo ich herkomme, aus Desolace, einem Landstrich im Nordwesten von hier, streiten einige der brutalsten Zentaurenstämme tagtäglich um die Vorherrschaft. Will man ihr jeweiliges Gebiet durchqueren, so muss man dieses Privileg mit dem Blut ihrer Feinde bezahlen." Die Nachtelfe lächelte grimmig. „Oder mit Eurem eigenen."

Unwillkürlich verzog die junge Hexenmeisterin das Gesicht. „Das klingt nicht besonders einladend."

„Es ist barbarisch.", bestätigte die Nachtelfe." Aber es ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Brutstätte der Brennenden Legion, die im Süden des Landes lauert. Wären diese Höllenkreaturen nicht in das Land eingefallen, hätten die Zentauren niemals so stark werden können."

Darauf wusste Magenta nichts mehr zu sagen. Wortlos stand sie auf und blickte die Nachtelfe auffordernd an.

„Gehen wir…" Sie stockte. „Ich weiß euren Namen gar nicht."

„Mein Name ist Rakscha.", antwortete die Nachtelfe. Ein Schatten huschte dabei über ihr Gesicht, doch Magenta zog es vor, nicht darauf einzugehen. Immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

„Ich heiße übrigens Magenta.", erklärte sie daher. „Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen."

Rakscha schenkte Magenta einen ausdruckslosen Blick und nickte dann. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte Magenta fest, dass Rakscha offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, sich ihrem Tempo ein wenig anzupassen, so dass die beiden jetzt nebeneinander durch die gelbe Graslandschaft wanderten. Allerdings wurde dadurch die drückende Stille zwischen ihnen umso deutlicher. Mit jedem Schritt schien ihr Gewicht größer und schwerer zu ertragen. Nach einer Weile hielt es Magenta schließlich nicht mehr aus.

„Warum seid Ihr ins Brachland gekommen.", fragte sie und hätte sich im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen können. Von allen Themen, die für eine Unterhaltung zur Auswahl standen, hätte sie nun wirklich kein schlechteres aussuchen können.

Rakscha musterte sie ein wenig erstaunt, dann huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin eine Jägerin. Es ist Tradition, dass sich ein Jäger ein oder mehrere Tiere als Begleiter abrichtet um mit ihnen zusammen zu kämpfen. In Desolace gibt es jedoch nur Hyänen, Skorpide und Geier. Keine besonderen Schönheiten, wenn Ihr mich fragt."

„Und hier hofft ihr, ein schöneres Tier zu finden?", fragte Magenta zweifelnd. „Wobei so ein Kodo bestimmt einen praktischen Begleiter abgibt, aber schön würde ich es trotzdem nicht nennen."

Rakscha brach in perlendes Gelächter aus. „Ein Kodo?", prustete sie. „Oh nein, ich suche doch keinen unförmigen Fleischberg, groß genug um ein Haus niederzuwalzen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer seltenen Art von Windschlage. Ich habe gehört, in den Höhlen des Wehklagens soll es diese Tiere in einer ungewöhnlichen, blauen Färbung geben."

„Windschlangen?", fragte Magenta staunend. „Von so einem Tier habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Das wundert mich nicht, wenn ihr von der anderen Seite des Ozeans kommt.", antwortete Rakscha. „Ich habe gehört, dass diese Spezies genauso wie einige andere nur in Kalimdor vertreten ist. Wenn wir eine treffen, zeige ich sie Euch. Allerdings würde ich mir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen. Diese Tiere sind scheu und verstecken sich meist unter Büschen oder in Bäumen. Wenn man allerdings ihren Nestern zu nahe kommt, kann man sich meist auf eine böse Überraschung gefasst machen. Einige von ihnen besitzen sogar magische Kräfte und speien Blitze auf ihre Angreifer."

Während sie sprach, hatte Rakschas Gesicht zu leuchten begonnen und Magenta konnte sich der Faszination dieses Anblicks nur schwer entziehen. Man konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, wie die Männer dutzendweise mit offenem Mund vor einer Nachtelfe standen, nur um auf einen Blick oder eine auffordernde Geste von ihr zu hoffen. Alles an ihr schien irgendwie so perfekt und ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, regte sich ein Stich von Eifersucht in Magenta.

Einige Zeit später war es dann soweit. Rakscha blieb auf der Anhöhe eines kleinen Hügels stehen und wies auf ein Lager, das sich unter den ausladenden Ästen eines großen Baumes befand.

„Dort unten werdet ihr Takar finden.", erklärte sie. „Ich jedoch werde Euch hier verlassen, denn ich sollte meine Aufenthaltszeit hier nicht allzu sehr ausdehnen. Man erwartet mich zurück in Desolace. Wenn ich jetzt also um meine Bezahlung bitten dürfte."

Magenta schrak zusammen. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie der Nachtelfe Gold versprochen hatte, damit diese sie hierher brachte. Mit unsicheren Händen griff sie nach ihrem Geldbeutel, der um einiges leichter war, als ein Geldbeutel, der tatsächlich den Gegenwert eines Goldstücks enthielt. Mit gesenkten Augen wühlte sie zwischen den kupfernen und wenigen silbernen Münzen herum, bis Rakscha ihr schließlich die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Ihr habt das Geld nicht?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und seufzte, als Magenta beschämt nickte. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Mit Euch Menschen Geschäfte zu machen bringt meist nichts als Ärger ein."

Magenta überlegte fieberhaft, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, doch die Nachtelfe schulterte nur ihren Bogen und winkte müde ab.

„Lasst gut sein.", sagte sie mit einer Enttäuschung in der Stimme, die Magenta das Herz zusammenzog. „Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet Gelegenheit finden, Euren Fehler an jemand anderem wieder wettzumachen. Und jetzt lebt wohl, Magenta."

Mit einem letzten, enttäuschten Blick wendete Rakscha sich ab und begann, in nördlicher Richtung davon zu laufen. „Rakscha! Wartet!", rief Magenta, doch die Nachtelfe tat, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Bald war von ihr nicht mehr zu sehen, als ein undeutlicher Staubfleck, der im Licht der untergehenden Sonne fast vollständig mit der braun-gelben Graslandschaft verschmolz. Mit hängenden Schultern machte Magenta sich an den Abstieg.

_Du trauerst dieser Nachtelfe doch nicht etwa nach_, meldete sich da eine schon fast vergessen geglaubte Stimme in Magentas Kopf.

_Warum sollte ich_, gab Magenta heftig zurück und fragte sich im Stillen, ob man in Gedanken eigentlich auch lügen konnte.

_Ach, war nur so ein Gedanke_, flötete Pizkol zweideutig. _Außerdem: wenn du erstmal eine Sukkubus hast, wird es nur wenige gebe, die sich eurer gemeinsamen Anziehungskraft entziehen können. _

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Magentas Gesicht und die Gedanken an die verärgerte Nachtelfe waren wie weggeblasen. „In dem Fall sollten wir uns beeilen, endlich Bekanntschaft mit diesem Takar zu schließen."

_Ich brenne förmlich darauf_, antwortete Pizkol. _Aber wenn du mich vielleicht erst noch beschwören könntest. Es wird langsam langweilig hier drinnen._

Magenta tat dem Wichtel den Gefallen und gemeinsam betraten sie das Lager, das aus nicht viel mehr als einem schäbigen Zelt und einem Lagerfeuer bestand, das die aufkommende Dämmerung erhellte. Ein Mann stocherte mit einem Ast in der Glut herum und blickte auf, als Magenta näher kam.

„Ah, Ihr müsst Magenta sein.", rief er. „Mein Name ist Doan Karhan. Kommt heran und esst mit mir."

Beeindruckt ließ sich Magenta an dem Lagerfeuer nieder und fand kurz darauf eine Schale dampfender Suppe und ein Stück Brot in ihrer Hand. „Woher wusstet ihr, wer ich bin?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Takar hat es mir gesagt.", erklärte der Mann. „Er bat mich, euch in Empfang zu nehmen. Allerdings sprach er davon, dass ich für zwei Gäste kochen sollte. Wo ist Rakscha?"

Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Magenta an ihrem Abendessen. „Woher _wusste_ er nur davon?", keuchte sie und kämpfte hustend mit den Resten von Flüssigkeit in ihrer Luftröhre.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Frage für jemanden, der die Hilfe eines Sehers sucht.", erklang eine brüchige Stimme hinter Magenta.

Ein Mann in einer schäbigen Robe trat aus der Dunkelheit. Seine Haare waren strähnig und ungekämmt, sein Gesicht hart und die Augen von einem schmutzigen Tuch verdeckt. Trotzdem strahlte er etwas aus, das Magenta Husten und Atmen vergessen ließ, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war ihn anzustarren. Der Mann, der früher einmal eine beeindruckende Figur gewesen sein musste, lachte leise in sich hinein und sagte mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln: „Falls es Euch jedoch beruhigt: Ich habe gehört, wie ihr nach Eurer Begleitung gerufen habt. Immerhin bin ich nur blind, nicht taub."

Mit erstaunlicher Sicherheit setzte sich der Mann neben Doan, nahm sich von Suppe und Brot und begann zu essen. Magenta hingegen brachte keinen Bissen mehr hinunter, wagte es jedoch auch nicht, Takar bei seinem Mahl zu stören. Voller Ungeduld wartete sie, bis er endlich den letzten Bissen verzehrt hatte. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, wandte der Seher sein Gesicht in Magentas Richtung. Die junge Hexenmeisterin rutschte ein wenig unruhig hin und her, als der Blick der blinden Augen auf ihre ruhte.

„Ihr wollt also eine Sukkubus unterwerfen.", brach Takar schließlich das Schweigen. Magenta nickte zögernd und wurde sich erst viel zu spät der Lächerlichkeit dieser Geste bewusst. Takar hingegen schien ihr Schweigen als Antwort zu genügen.

„Nun, das wird keine leichte Aufgabe werden.", erklärte er mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausruck. „Sukkubi sind sehr gefährlich. Sie können selbst dem den Verstand rauben, der meint sie zu beherrschen. Und ihr werdet einen Anreiz brauchen, um sie in unsere Welt zu bringen. Doch wie ich Euch einschätze, werde ich Euch sowieso nicht von dieser Idee abbringen können. Es ist das Vorrecht der Jugend, Fehler zu begehen."

Takar stand auf und trat an eine große, metallene Kohlenpfanne. Mit geschickten Händen schichtete er einen kleinen Haufen Brennmaterial auf und ließ ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand in Flammen aufgehen. Ein unheimlicher Wind fachte auf eine weitere Geste hin das Feuer an, bis die Kohlen weiß glühten. Geblendet schloss Magenta die Augen, bis das Brennen darin wieder ein wenig nachließ. Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie der Seher nun einen kleinen Beutel von seinem Gürtel nahm und eine Hand voll von dessen Inhalt über die glühenden Kohlen streute. Stechend nach verbrannten Kräutern riechender Qualm breitete sich über der Feuerstelle aus. Dort bildete er eine stetig dichter werdende, wabernde Wolke aus deren Inneren undeutliche Figuren aufstiegen, die auf bizarre Weise die Worte des Seher widerspiegelten, die unheilschwanger durch die Nacht flüsterten.

„Einst befand sich dieses Land im Krieg. Angezogen vom sorglosen Umgang der Hochgeborenen mit arkaner Magie, streckte der große, dunkle Gott der Namenlosen Leere, Sageras, seine Finger nach Azeroth aus um es zu vereinnahmen. Unter der Führung seiner Feldherren, Archimonde dem Entweiher und Mannoroth dem Zerstörer, strömten Heerscharen von Dämonen über den Kontinent. In blinder, besinnungsloser Wut schlachteten sie alles nieder, was sie fanden, und ließen nur Leere und Asche zurück. Die tapferen Krieger der Kaldorei versuchten zwar, sich diesem Wahnsinn entgegen zu stellen, doch sie mussten Schritt um Schritt vor den brennenden Legionen des Chaos zurückweichen."

Takar machte eine kleine Pause, nahm einen Schluck aus einem Trinkschlauch und fuhr dann fort, während der Rauch das Bild von zwei Nachtelfen erschuf, die von einer Horde Dämonen eingekreist waren.

„In einer der Schlachten kämpften zwei Liebende Seite an Seite. Als ihr Mann tödlich verwundet wurde, weigerte sich die Frau standhaft ihren Geliebten im Stich zu verlassen und so fanden sie beide unter dem Ansturm der brodelnden Dämonenfluten den Tod. An der Stelle jedoch, wo diese beiden gemeinsam ihren letzten Atemzug taten, entstand als Zeichen ihrer unsterblichen Liebe ein Baum, der Herzholz genannt wird. Ein Stück dieses Baums wird Euer Köder sein, Magenta, um eine Sukkubus in unsere Welt zu locken. Ihr findet ihn in den Ruinen von Ordil'Aran im nordwestlichen Teil des Waldes vom Ashenvale."

Der Seher schwieg und blickte weiterhin in die Glut, die langsam zu schwelender Asche zerfiel. Magenta wartete, ob er noch etwas sagen würde, doch Takar schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein. So beschloss die Hexenmeisterin sich ein Nachtlager einzurichten um an nächsten Tag erfrischt nach Ashenvale aufzubrechen.

Während sie den mit Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel betrachtete, wanderten ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu den beiden Liebenden zurück, die gemeinsam ihr Leben gelassen hatten. War es tatsächlich möglich jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass man lieber starb, als ohne ihn weiter zu leben? Magenta hielt das für ziemlich ausgemachten Blödsinn, denn schließlich konnte man den anderen dadurch auch nicht wieder ins Leben zurückbringen. Mit der grimmigen Zufriedenheit, sehr viel klüger zu sein als diese zwei Nachtelfen, verfiel sie schließlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

-

Brennende Augen glühten in der Nacht auf und wandten sich einem Geräusch zu, das möglicherweise eine Bedrohung darstellte. Da sich das Geräusch jedoch nicht wiederholte, kehrte die Teufelswache wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück. Wie eine lebende Statue stand sie unbeweglich über dem Lager ihres Meisters. Zu ihren Füßen schnarchte der Gnom-Hexenmeister und murmelte wie üblich im Schlaf vor sich hin. Haaroon hatte es jedoch aufgegeben zu hoffen, dass irgendwann einmal die formal dabei war, die in aus dem Dienst dieser Witzfigur entließ. Da wiederholte sich das eigenartige Geräusch von vorhin. Sofort war der Dämon in Alarmbereitschaft und hob drohend die Axt gegen den unbekannten Gegner. Dieses lästige Geräusch war wirklich hartnäckig und wurde zudem noch ständig lauter. Der Gnom, dessen Schlaf Haaroon zu bewachen pflegte wie ein sprichwörtlicher Schießhund (weil es die einzige Zeit war, die er vor diesem Quälgeist wirklich sicher war) begann langsam unruhig zu werden. Die Teufelswache musste schnellstens die Quelle des Geräusches finden und es abstellen, bevor sein Herr und Meister aufwachte.

Schnüffelnd wie der bereits genannte Hund machte Haaron sich auf die Suche und blieb schließlich vor einem am Boden liegenden Körper stehen, dem Ursprung des Geräusches. Dort lag eine dieser blauhäutigen Kreaturen mit den langen Ohren halb zusammengerollt und schmatzte im Schlaf. In einer Lautstärke, die nicht nur den Schlaf seines Herrn störte, sondern - sollte es einer der hier ansässigen Feinde hören - auch die Sicherheit aller bedrohte. Mit einem entschlossenen Fußtritt beendete Haaroon diese Gefährdung.

Äußerst unsanft geweckt schreckte Abbefaria aus seinen Träumen hoch und sah gerade noch, wie die riesige Teufelswache wieder an ihren Platz an der Seite ihres Meisters zurück stampfte. Bis auf die glühenden Augen wirkte der Dämon wie ein eigenartig geformter Fels in der dunklen Nacht. Missmutig über die Störung und die Erkenntnis, dass er seine Wache verschlafen hatte, kehrte Abbefaria wieder auf den Felsen zurück, von dem er im Schlaf gerutscht war. Ein Blick bestätigte ihm, dass seine Freunde noch wohlauf waren; Easygoing lag mit ausgestreckten Gliedern auf dem Rücken und zuckte leicht, während er im Traum vermutlich irgendwelche heldenhaften Kämpfe austrug. Ceredrian hingegen schlummerte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen entspannt auf der Seite, während er sein Gepäck als Kopfkissen benutzte.

_Das hätte ich auch tun sollen_, dachte Abbefaria und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Der Stein war kein besonders guter Bettnachbar gewesen. Er gähnte ausgiebig und beschloss, den Rest der Nacht wach zu bleiben. Mit etwas Glück konnte er behaupten, die ganze Nacht Wache geschoben zu haben, und blieb für den Rest der Reise von dieser lästigen Pflicht verschont. Viel Hoffnung, dass er damit durchkam, hatte er allerdings nicht.

Geistesabwesend strich er mit seinem Finger über das poröse Gestein unter seinen Fingern, in dessen Vertiefungen sich der feine, staubige Sand gesammelt hatte. Die Erde war unangenehm warm, fast als wäre sie lebendig, doch der Druide spürte, dass dem nicht so war. Die Natur versuchte sich immer noch von dem zu erholen, das ihr hier einen so gewaltigen Schlag versetzt hatte.

Trotz der Wärme fröstelte Abbefaria plötzlich. Die verbrannte, tote Erde bildete einen so schockierenden Gegensatz zu der stets wachsenden, lebenden, atmenden Insel Tedrassils, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, er selbst bekäme keine Luft mehr. Der beißende Rauch, der Schwefelgeruch, die alles erstickende, klebrige Wärme schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, benebelten seinen Verstand und ließen einen bitteren Geschmack zurück, als er seinen Gefühlen endlich wieder Herr wurde. Voller Verachtung bohrten sich seine Augen in die ihm gegenüber stehende Silhouette der Teufelswache.

„Du und deinesgleichen…ihr habt dasselbe an vielen Orten dieser Welt angerichtet, Dämon.", knurrte er leise. „Wie kann sich Xârdas nur verhalten, als wärt ihr nichts weiter als ein zahmes, unartiges Haustier."

Der Druide erwartete keine Antwort. Umso erstaunter war er, als die Teufelswache eine halben Schritt vortrat und ihn aus funkelnden, gelben Augen ansah. „Ihr sprecht in der Tat von glorreichen Zeiten, Nachtelf. Ich wünschte, ich wäre damals dabei gewesen, als meine Brüder Euch und Euresgleichen jagten wie räudige Nagetiere."

Zu überrascht um überhaupt zu reagieren, starrte Abbefaria den Dämon nur an. Die Teufelswache grinste und fuhr nachdenklich mit ihrem Daumen über die Schneide ihrer Axt. „Doch diese Zeiten sind längst vorbei. Jetzt bin ich tatsächlich ein Schoßhund, angewiesen auf die Befehle eines Wesens, das ich normalerweise ohne große Anstrengung zerquetschen könnte.

„Normalerweise?" Abbefaria horchte ungewollt auf. Er wollte nichts mit diesem Dämon zu tun haben, trotzdem hatten seine Worte eine morbide Art von Faszination in dem jungen Druiden geweckt und seine Neugier angestachelt. „Was hindert dich daran, deinen Meister zu töten und dich wieder den Streitkräften der Legion anzuschließen?"

Die Teufelswache stieß etwas aus, das bei einem normalen, lebendigen Wesen einem Seufzen gleichgekommen wäre. „Ich kann nicht.", erklärte der Dämon. „Mein Leben ist durch einen mächtigen Zauber an das Leben dieses schwächlichen Hexenmeisters gebunden. Sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, würde sich meine Subtanz in alle Winde zerstreuen. Eine Erfahrung, die ich, wenn möglich, vermeiden möchte."

Misstrauisch musterte Abbefaria den gepanzerten Kriegerdämon. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war das alles nur eine Lüge um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Andererseits hätte die Kreatur genug Gelegenheit gehabt, sie alle im Schlaf umzubringen. Aber bewies allein die Tatsache, dass er es nicht getan hatte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte? Und konnte man sich auf einen so gebundenen Dämon tatsächlich verlassen oder musste man fürchten, dass die Fesseln, die ihn hielten, eines Tages brüchig wurden und die Bestie wieder freiließen?

Diese und andere Fragen beschäftigten den jungen Druiden für den Rest der Nacht, während die Teufelswache ihm gegenüber stand, als hätte sie nie ein Wort an ihn gerichtet. Als seine Freunde schließlich am Morgen erwachten, hatte Abbefaria sich entschieden, ihnen nichts von der nächtlichen Unterhaltung zu erzählen. Welchen Nährwert hätte diese Information auch gehabt, da sich doch die Wege der Reisegefährten schon wenige Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang trennten. Der Abschied fiel wenig herzlich aus und beschränkte sich auf einen knappen Dank von Seiten der Nachtelfen und dem Rat von Xârdas, sich besser auf den befestigten Straßen zu halten, die sie auf direktem Weg ins Redridgegebirge führen würden.

„Ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse.", brummte Easygoing, während sie durch die heiße, mit Asche bedeckte Landschaft wanderten. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie wieder mit solchem Abschaum verbünden müssen. Es ist eine Schande, dass solche Individuen überhaupt auf Seiten der Allianz stehen dürfen."

„Vermutlich erhofft man sich eine taktischen Vorteil davon.", mutmaßte Ceredrian und tänzelte übermütig am Rand eines Lavastromes entlang. „Obwohl du natürlich Recht hast. Niemand sollte sich mit solch teuflischen Kreaturen einlassen."

Abbefaria wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Reflexartig ließ er sich fallen und riss seinen Freund gleichzeitig vom Rand des Kraters weg. Bruchteile von Sekunden später krachte eine gewaltige Faust genau dort nieder, wo Ceredrian gerade noch gestanden hatte. Der Faust folgte eine fast drei Meter große Gestalt, deren Körper aus schwarzen, halbflüssigen Steinen bestand. Augen aus kochender Lava fixierten die Nachtelfen und mit einem Geräusch, das an einem wütenden Erdrutsch erinnerte, stürmte der Lavaelementar auf die Nachtelfen los.

„Lauft!", schrie Easygoing. „Ich halte ihn auf."

Noch bevor einer der beiden anderen reagieren konnte, hatte der Druide sich bereits in einen Bären verwandelt und trat dem Elementar mit zornigem Brüllen entgegen. Der Elementar hob die riesigen Fäuste und ließ sie in den Nacken des Druiden krachen. Benommen taumelte Easygoing einige Schritte rückwärts. Ein weiterer Schlag traf in an der Seite des Kopfes. Blut spritzte aus seiner Schnauze und verdampfte zischend auf dem glühend heißen Körper des Elementars. Der Geruch von verbrannten Haaren und Fleisch stieg Abbefaria in die Nase und ließ ihn würgen. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, Schwäche zu zeigen. Er musste Easygoing beistehen.

Auch Ceredrian hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Schrecken erholt und griff nach seiner Waffe. Obwohl sie zu dritt waren, sah Abbefaria keine Möglichkeit, gegen das steinerne Ungetüm anzukommen. Die Wurzeln, die er aus dem toten Boden hervor beschwor, verbrannten binnen Sekunden und bildeten kein Hindernis für den Koloss aus lebendigem Felsen. Auch Ceredrians Magie und die Schläge seines Kampfstabes prallten wirkungslos an der steinernen Haut des Elementars ab. Und Easygoings Bewegungen erlahmten zusehends. Wenn ihnen nicht bald etwas einfiel, würden sie bald mit zerschmetterten Schädeln in der feurigen Lava versinken.

Ceredrian war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, Easygoings Ausdauer mit seinen heilenden Kräften aufrecht zu erhalten und die Wunden so gut es ging wieder zu schließen. Unablässig murmelte er Heilzauber um Heilzauber vor sich hin, doch selbst das würde sie nicht retten. Schon jetzt zeigte er erste Spuren der Erschöpfung, während der Elementar Schlag um Schlag auf den inzwischen schon reichlich lädierten Pelz des Bären prasseln ließ. Ein unglücklicher Treffer war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden und Abbefarias Gedanken rasten.

Das Wesen bestand aus Feuer und Erde; die Kräfte der Natur konnten es nicht aufhalten, es blutete nicht und war von außen nicht verwundbar. Also war die einzige Möglichkeit, es zu besiegen, seine innere Struktur zu zerstören. Nur wie konnte er es daran hindern, sich danach wieder zusammenzusetzen? Er müsste einen Weg finden, die Hitze, die den Elementar beweglich machte zu bekämpfen und ihn gleichzeitig von ihnen heraus sprengen. Er brauchte kaltes Feuer…

Noch während die Worte durch seinen Kopf flossen, hatten seine Lippen begonnen die Formal zu rezitieren, die die Kraft der Mondgöttin anrief. Sie allein war in der Lage, sie jetzt noch zu retten. Es fiel dem jungen Druiden schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Beißender Staub quälte sich durch seine Lunge, seine Ohren fingen das Krachen der Schläge und das Übelkeit erregende Geräusch splitternder Knochen auf, heißer Wind brannte auf seiner Haut und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch schloss er all seine Sinne aus und langte hinauf zu der mächtigen Quelle der Kraft, die hinter den roten Wolken verborgen lag. Wie durch ein Wunder erhielt er Antwort, wenngleich auch nicht die, die er erwartet hatte. Neue, fremdartige Energie aus hunderten von Quellen sang mit einem Mal in seinem Geist, tanzte vor seine Augen und summte in seinen Ohren. Wie von selbst woben die kleinen Stränge sich zu einem immer kompakter werdenden Muster, einer Waffe aus Sternenstaub und Licht, deren Energie der Abbefaria nicht einmal mehr hätte aufhalten können, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Eine grellweiße Lanze schoss von oben herab in den felsigen Körper des Elementars. Die Kälte des Sternenfeuers lähmte seine Bewegungen und das Kreisen der Lava in seinen Adern kam allmählich zum Stillstand. Seine Bewegungen erlahmten, die ganze Gestalt begann zu zittern und zu beben, während immer mehr und mehr arkane Energie in sein Inneres gepumpt wurde. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss schließlich die Luft, als der Elementar in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerbarst.

Große und kleine Felsbrocken flogen wie Geschosse durch die Luft. Einer von ihnen traf Abbefaria an die Stirn, doch er spürte nicht, wie das warme Blut an seiner Schläfe entlang lief. Wie betäubt stand er in dem endlos erscheinenden Regen aus den Splittern des Felswesens, bis es endlich vorbei war und nichts als eine riesige Staubwolke zurückblieb.

Erschöpft, verwundet aber glücklich noch am Leben zu sein lagen die drei Nachtelfen nach dem kräftezehrenden Kampf am Boden. Easygoing hatte kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verloren, doch sein pelziger Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Takt mehr oder weniger gleichmäßiger Atemzüge. Ceredrian blutete aus einer Wunde am Arm und sein Gesicht zeigte Spuren mittelschwerer Verbrennungen.

„Nicht, was man nicht heilen kann.", erklärte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Lächeln. „Außerdem stehen die Frauen auf Männer mit Narben."

Abbefaria musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Schön, dass du es mit Humor nimmst. Wie geht es unserem Freund?"

Der Priester legte dem Bären die Hand an den Hals und beugte sich zu seiner Schnauze hinab. „Er lebt und hat Mundgeruch.", vermeldete er kurz darauf grinsend. „Aber das kriegen wir schon in den Griff."

Mit vereinten Kräften schleppten die zwei Nachtelfen den besinnungslosen Bären an eine geschützte Stelle. Sie versorgten ihre Wunden und verzehrten die letzten Vorräte. Als Easygoing wieder bei Bewusstsein war, schienten sie seinen gebrochenen Arm und machten sich dann sehr viel vorsichtiger als zuvor auf den endlos langen Weg nach Lakeshire.

Die Gastwirtin des Ortes fragte nicht lange, als die drei Nachtelfen weit nach Mitternacht an ihr Tor klopften. Eilig ließ sie drei Zimmer herrichten und das Letzte, das Abbefaria an diesem Tag wahrnahm, war das Gefühl in weiche, warme Kissen zu sinken.


	15. Herzholz

**Herzholz**

Dohan Karhan hatte Magenta den Weg nach Ratchet gewiesen und nach einigen Stunden Fußmarsch erreichte die junge Hexenmeisterin die kleine Hafenstadt um die Mittagszeit. Staubige Palmen standen zwischen niedrigen Häusern die mit wenig Liebe aus dem hart gebackenen Boden gestampft worden waren. Straßen folgten einem nicht erkennbaren Plan und die Auslagen der Geschäfte quollen über von Waren, die um diese Zeit keiner kaufen wollte. Schweißige Trägheit hing wie eine schwere Wolke über dem Ort, einzig unterbrochen von dem quietschenden Klappern einer Windmühle und dem gelegentlichen Klang einer dumpfen Explosion aus einem der abgelegeneren Gebäude. Von dem regen Treiben, das sich nach Sonnenuntergang in den engen Gassen entwickeln würde, zeugten lediglich die schlecht zusammen gekehrten Abfälle an einer Straßenecke und das laute Schnarchen eines Betrunkenen, der seinen Rausch in Umarmung mit einer Straßenlaterne ausschlief.

Trotzdem war Ratchet nicht ohne Leben. Unter wenigen neugierigen und vielen feindseligen Blicken, die sie aus halb geschlossenen Fensterläden und Türöffnungen heraus verfolgten, schlich Magenta über den zentralen Platz des Ortes, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen von einem riesigen, rostigen Anker beherrscht wurde. Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte Magenta sich, wie groß wohl ein Schiff sein müsse, dass ein solchen Anker benötigte, doch dann bemerkte sie einige Gestalten, die sich auffällig unauffällig in ihrer Nähe herumdrückten. Unsicher sah sie sich nach den wenigen, wenngleich auch schwer bewaffneten Goblinwachen um, die wahrscheinlich die einzige Garantie für ihre leibliche Unversehrtheit darstellten. Beunruhigenderweise war gerade die einzige Patrouille in Sichtweite um die nächste Hausecke verschwunden und in der Hand eines drahtigen Trolls, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war, blitzte unmissverständlich ein Messer auf. Denn man durfte nicht vergessen, dass dies immer noch das Gebiet der Horde war. Und noch etwas beschäftigte Magenta.

„Spürst du das?", fragte sie an Pizkol gewandt, während sie den Troll nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie hatten den Wichtel beschworen, nachdem er sie mit dem Rezitieren dämonischer Gedichtbände in ihrem Kopf halb wahnsinnig gemacht hatte und in dieser feindseligen Umgebung keine Veranlassung gesehen, ihn wieder zu entlassen.

„Was meinst du?" nölte er missmutig. „Die Blasen an meinen Füßen, die Kletten in meinem Fell oder den Sand zwischen meinen Zähnen."

„Ich rede von Dämonen.", gab Magenta ungehalten zurück. „Irgendetwas geht hier vor, das spüre ich genau."

„Och das." Winkte Pizkol ab und zog sich mit spitzen Fingern eine Klettwurzel aus der Schwanzquaste. „Die werden zu den Hexenmeistern dort drüben gehören. Die aufgeblasenen Angeber protzen selbst im nicht beschworenen Zustand mit ihren Auren herum, dass einem schlecht werden kann."

Magenta folgte Pizkols vorwurfsvoll ausgestrecktem Arm mit den Augen und erblickte eine Gruppe von finsteren Personen mit dunklen Kapuzenmänteln, die sich in einer Ecke herumdrückten.

„Auffälliger ging es wohl nicht.", höhnte die junge Hexenmeisterin leise.

Pizkol sah auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Doch nicht die…DIE!"

Etwas irritiert bemerkte Magenta noch zwei weitere Personen; einen Mann und eine Frau, die scheinbar unbeteiligt die Waren eines Tuchhändlers betrachteten. Sie waren unauffälliger gekleidet, wenngleich der Man auch einen roten, spitzen Hut trug, der Magenta ein wenig an einen ihr bekannten Magier erinnerte. Auf den ersten Blick ließ sich nichts Außergewöhnliches an ihnen entdecken. Ihre Ausstrahlung hingegen war unbestreitbar Respekt einflößend und der flüchtige Blick, mit dem die Frau Magenta streifte, ließ ein Kribbeln auf der Haut der jungen Hexenmeisterin zurück. Die Frau sprach den Mann an, der daraufhin zu Magenta hinüber sah. Seine Augen taxierten sie und Pizkol, dann ruckte sein Kopf in einem grüßenden Nicken nach unten und auch die Frau neigte mit einem wissenden Lächeln den Kopf. Magenta blinzelte überrascht, doch als sie erneut hinüber sah, waren die beiden verschwunden und die Waren, die sie eben noch begutachtete hatten, lagen wie unberührt in ihren Auslagen.

Unwirsch schüttelte Magenta den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Zeit in einer fremden Stadt mit fremden Leuten Versteck zu spielen, auch wenn es sie brennend interessiert hätte, wer die beiden gewesen waren. Der Troll mit dem Messer lungerte jedoch immer noch in ihrer Nähe herum und hatte inzwischen Gesellschaft von zwei bulligen und äußerst muskulösen Orks bekommen. Es wurde Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden.

Etwas gehetzt und mit einem misstrauischen Blick über ihre Schulter eilte Magenta daher durch die Gassen, bis sie hinter einer Hausecke auf einem mit Gerümpel vollgestellten Platz endlich das fand, was sie schon die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte: einen Greifenmeister.

Ein strenger Raubtiergeruch schlug ihr aus der Höhe entgegen und als sie den Kopf nach oben wendete, blickte sie direkt in die gelbgrünen Augen eines fremdartigen Tieres. Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, einem Exemplar der wilden Löwen gegenüber zu stehen, die das Brachland bevölkerten, doch dann bemerkte sie die riesigen, ledernen Flügel, die das Tier zu beiden Seiten an seinem Sitzplatz herunterhängen ließ. Auch die Ohren des Wesen waren viel länger als die eines normalen Löwen und statt eines schlanken Schwanzes mit einem puscheligen, braunen Quaste reckte sich der gifttriefende Stachel eines Skorpions angrifflustig in Magentas Richtung. Das Tier fauchte und bohrte seine handlangen, schwarzen Krallen in das splitternde Holz. Ängstlich stolperte Magenta einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen einen Haufen wertlosen Schrotts, der daraufhin mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm zu Boden fiel. Wildes Kreischen war die Antwort darauf und einen kleine, grüne Gestalt stürzte wie ein Wirbelwind aus einer kleinen Bude hervor.

„Hey, Ihr da!", schnauzte der Goblin, der einen albernen, schwarzen Zopf auf seinem sonst kahlen Schädel trug und dessen Beine aus viel zu kurzen, violetten Stoffhosen hervorragten. „Geht weg von den Flügeldrachen oder wollt Ihr, dass sie Euch in Stücke reißen. Wer soll denn die Schweinerei dann nachher wieder wegmachen? Ich etwa?"

Immer noch starr vor Schreck beobachtete Magenta, wie der unfreundliche Goblin geschäftig an ihr vorbei eilte und anfing, beruhigende Worte in die Ohren des hässlichen Katzenkopfes zu säuseln. Dazu kraulte er das Tier in der struppigen Mähne und kramte aus einem Beutel etwas hervor, das dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, drei Jahr alter Fisch sein musste, von dem Flügeldrachen aber mit größtem Genuss verschlungen wurde.

„So eine Unvernunft.", zeterte der Goblin in Magentas Richtung. „Wieso ihr arroganten Allianzler es nicht in euren Kopf bekommt, dass die Flügeldrachen sehr viel wilder und feindseliger sind, als eure zahmen Reitgreife. Nicht, dass an denen etwas auszusetzen ist. Sie sind dagegen sehr viel zuverlässiger und halten mehr aus. Trotzdem ist es mir unbegreiflich, wie man den Unterschied zwischen einem Flügeldrachen und einem Greif nicht erkennen kann."

„Aber ich…", begann Magenta, wurde jedoch von dem wutschnaubenden Goblin unterbrochen.

„Ach papperlapapp.", keifte er weiter. "Verschwendet nicht meine Zeit. Wollt Ihr nun einen Flug oder nicht?"

„Ich möchte nach Astranaar.", antwortete Magenta eingeschüchtert.

„Na bitte, wer sagt´s denn.", murrte der Goblin schon etwas versöhnlicher. „Ihr nehmt besser einen von diesen da." Er wies auf einige grob zusammen gezimmerte Nester von denen zwei von einem Greifen besetzt waren, die sie aus klugen Raubvogelaugen musterten.

Ohne sich über den unverschämten Preis des Goblins zu beschweren oder noch einmal einen Blick auf den immer noch Gift und Galle spuckenden Flügeldrachen zu werfen, bezahlte Magenta ihren Flug, entließ mit einem Murmeln Pizkol und kletterte mit etwas zittrigen Knien auf den goldbraunen Rücken des Allianz-Greifen. Das Tier zwickte ihr mit dem harten Schnabel aufmunternd in den Fuß und schwang sich dann mit kräftigen Schlägen seiner Adlerflügel in den Himmel empor. Zwei Augenpaare verfolgten den Flug des Greifen, der sich schnell in nordwestlicher Richtung von der Küste weg bewegte und dabei den großen Turm passierte, der auf einer Anhöhe etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag.

„Eine viel versprechende Kandidatin.", mutmaßte die Frau. „Findest du nicht, Strahad?"

Strahad Farsan nahm seinen Hut ab und betrachtete nachdenklich die breite, rote Krempe. „Wir hatten schon oft viel versprechende Kandidaten, Menara. Und wie viele von ihnen sind _wirklich_ groß geworden. Und wie viele von ihnen haben über den Besitz ihrer Macht nicht den Verstand verloren?"

Menara Voidrender blickte wieder in die Richtung, in der der Greif verschwunden war und seufzte. „Es war schon immer ein schmaler Grat zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn. Wir werden sehen, ob wir noch einmal etwas von ihr hören werden. Wenn wir inzwischen nicht von einem wütenden Mob gelyncht worden sind. Hexenmeister sind nicht besonders populär."

Strahad Farsan stutzte einen Augenblick, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Menara, Menara…du wirst bald genau so eine Schwarzseherin wie Babagaya sein. Dabei ist das so unnötig. Denn weißt du, was ich an Ratchet so liebe?"

Er trat an den Rand des Plateaus und sah auf die Stadt hinab, die zu seinen Füßen lag. Am Hafen legte gerade ein Schiff an; den Flaggen nach zu urteilen kam es aus Booty Bay. „Ich liebe die furchtbare Gleichgültigkeit seiner Bewohner. Ratchet ist eine Hure, die jeden, der sie bezahlt, an ihren Brüsten säugt. Du wirst niemanden finden, der nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Dreck am Stecken hat, und deswegen kehren alle lieber nur vor ihrer eigenen Haustür. Sei also unbesorgt. Sollte irgendjemand versuchen, uns in unserem Turm auszuräuchern, so wird er bald feststellen, dass das nicht so einfach ist, wie er gedacht hat. Jetzt komm, die Akolyten erwarten uns zu ihrem Unterricht."

Während in Ratchet dunkle Worte der Macht durch die Hitze des Sommertages waberten, brachte der Greif Magenta immer näher zum Ziel ihrer Reise. Schon bald wurde die weite Graslandschaft unter ihr von den Felsen des Steinkrallengebirges abgelöst, die kurz darauf in die üppigen Wälder Ashenvales übergingen. Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die Violet- und Grüntöne des Waldes in einen blutroten Schein tauchten, landete Magentas Reittier am Rand von Astranaar, der Nachtelfenstadt, um die Magenta bei ihrem ersten Besuch eine so großen Bogen gemacht hatte. Die Greifenmeisterin, eine große Nachtelfe mit kurzen, weißblonden Haaren und dunklen Tätowierungen, die fast ihr gesamtes Gesicht bedeckten, nahm Magenta den Greifen ab.

„Hier.", sagte sie zu einer zweiten Nachtelfe. „Füttere und tränke ihn, damit wir ihn noch vor Anbruch der Nacht zurückschicken können.

Die andere Nachtelfe - sie war kleiner und hatte grüne Haare - nickte ergeben. „Ja, Meisterin Daelyshia."

"Ihr schickt Ihn zurück?", fragte Magenta, noch bevor sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob es klug war ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Daelyshia nickte. "Die Goblins bestehen darauf, dass die Greife Ihnen gehören. Sie fordern sie stets zurück und wir halten uns an diese Vereinbarung. Deswegen werdet ihr niemals einen Greifen in einer Nachtelfenstadt finden."

„Aber ihr seid doch eine Greifenmeisterin.", antwortete Magenta verblüfft.

Die Nachtelfe grinste. „Sicherlich. Ich züchte nun schon seit Jahrzehnten die kräftigsten Hippogreife in ganz Kalimdor. Wenn ihr bessere finden wollt, müsst Ihr losgehen und Euch eines der wilden Exemplare in Feralas oder Azshara fange. Doch ich sage Euch, dass Euer Reitvergnügen dann ungleich kürzer und schmerzhafter ausfallen wird."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Magenta die Nester, die sich ein wenig abseits des Landeplatzes befanden. Die meisten von ihnen waren leer, doch in einem von ihnen thronte ein großes Tier. Es hatte den Kopf eines Raben oder einer Krähe, der von einem Hirschgeweih gekrönt wurde. Sein gesamter vorderer Körper, sowie die mächtigen Schwingen waren mit glänzenden, blauschwarzen Federn bedeckt und die gelben Vogelaugen zeugten von äußerster Wachsamkeit.

Die Nachtelfe schnalzte mit der Zunge und der Hippogreif antwortete ihr mit einer Mischung aus einem Brüllen und einem Krächzen. Elegant erhob er sich aus seinem Nest und zeigte nun auch seine kräftigen Hinterbeine, die, wie der Name versprach, die eines schwarzen Pferdes waren. Das Tier scharrte unruhig mit den kräftigen Krallen der Vorderbeine und spannte die Flügel, als wolle es jeden Moment in die Luft steigen. Und dann sah Magenta, warum das Tier so aufgeregt war. Auf dem Boden des großen Nestes lag ein gewaltiges, hellgrünes Ei. Erstaunt wollte Magenta näher treten, doch der Hippogreif schob sich mit einem warnenden Laut zwischen sie und das Nest. Sein schwarzer Schweif peitschte unruhig hin und her und Magenta sah, dass zwischen den seidigen Rosshaaren auch einige, lange Federn in dunklem Grün glänzten.

„Seid vorsichtig", warnte de Greifenmeisterin. „Hippogreife können sehr gefährlich werden, wenn man sie reizt Andererseits beschützen sie den, den sie lieben, bis zum Tod."

_Den sie lieben_…die Worte hallten in Magentas Kopf wieder und erinnerten sie spöttisch daran, dass sie weit Wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als hier Unterricht in fremder Zoologie zu erhalten.

Etwas überstürzter, als höflich gewesen wäre, verabschiedete sie sich von der Nachtelfe und lief in der anbrechenden Dämmerung geradewegs in den Wald hinein. Sie hörte noch, wie die Greifenmeisterin ihr etwas nachrief, doch sie verstand es nicht mehr und zog es auch vor, nicht darauf zu achten. Als Astranaar außer Sichtweite war, rief sie Pizkol herbei.

„Schön, dass du dich mal wieder an mich erinnerst.", maulte er, sobald seine Füße den Boden berührt hatten.

„Hätte ich dich vielleicht vor den Augen der Nachtelfen beschwören sollen?", konterte Magenta. „Ich bin sicher, der Hippogreif wäre begeistert gewesen."

Beleidigtest Schweigen antwortete ihr als Bestätigung, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Die Nacht fing viel versprechend an.

-

Ein energisches Klopfen ließ Abbefarias Ohren im Schlaf zucken. Als er nicht weiter reagierte, folgte ein erneutes, lautes Klopfen und schließlich hämmerte jemand mit voller Kraft und einem Besenstiel gegen das helle Holz der Tür, die zu einer Schlafkammer im Gasthaus von Lakeshire gehörte. Ärgerlich brummte der Nachtelf eine höchst ernst gemeinte Bemerkung darüber, wohin sich der Urheber des Lärms seinen Besenstiel stecken konnte, drehte sich herum und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Um nichts in der Welt würde er diese kuschelige, warme Höhle verlassen.

„Ich schlafe!", rief er nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß unter dem Federbett hervor.

Unverständliches Gemurmel antwortete ihm, dann schlurfte jemand zur nächsten Zimmertür und zog dabei einen Eimer hinter sich her. Nach Abbefarias Einschätzung extra laut. Der Jemand polterte an die nächste Tür, die diesmal geöffnet wurde.

„Ja bitte?" hörte Abbefaria Ceredrian fragen.

„Zimmer-Service!", schnauzte die Person, die offensichtlich nicht nur weiblich, sondern auch extrem schlecht gelaunt war. „Und weckt Euren Freund. Wenn er noch zehn Minuten länger schläft, müsst Ihr eine weitere Übernachtung bezahlen."

Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", antwortete der Priester und schenkte der jungen Frau sein charmantestes Lächeln. Es perlte an ihr ab wie Wasser an einer Speckschwarte.

_Eigenartig_, dachte Ceredrian bei sich. _Normalerweise würde sie jetzt kokett lächeln oder mit einem rosigen Schimmer auf den Wangen die Augen niederschlagen. Im Moment sieht es allerdings eher so aus, als würde sie das Kopfkissen erwürgen._

Der Nachtelf betrachtete die junge Frau noch einen Moment lang irritiert, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, sich und seinen Freunden etwas Gold zu sparen, indem er Abbefaria noch vor dem zwölften Mittagsglockenschlag von seinem Bett in die Schankstube beförderte.

Easygoing begrüßte sie wortkarg. Der Nachtelf trug den rechten Arm in einer sauberen Schlinge und bemühte sich verbissen, mit der anderen Hand einem Stück Hartwurst Herr zu werden. Allerdings glitt sein Messer immer wieder an der fettigen Oberfläche ab und versah stattdessen die Tischplatte mit einer Kerbe nach der anderen. Schließlich bohrte er das Messer mit einem missgelaunten Grunzen in das schartige Holz und biss kurzerhand so ein großes Stück aus seinem zweiten Frühstück heraus. Das erste war etwa eine halbe Stunde her.

„Wach?", mampfte er und stieß Abbefaria den gesunden Arm zwischen die Rippen.

Sein Freund quittierte das mit einem zornigen Blick und einem Kopfnicken auf Ceredrian. „Der da hat ja nicht locker gelassen."

„Also hört mal.", empörte sich der Priester und nahm gleichzeitig dankend eine Tasse Tee von der Wirtin entgegen. „Immerhin sind wir hier, weil _ihr_ etwas sucht. Ich begleite euch lediglich aus Spaß an der Freude."

„Ruhe.", knurrte Easygoing und rollte vielsagend mit den Augen in Richtung der Wirtin, die jedoch höfliches Desinteresse an den Gesprächen ihrer Gäste bekundete und sich stattdessen um ihr leibliches Wohl kümmerte.

Sie wandte sich lächelnd an Abbefaria. „Nun, mein Herr. Was kann ich Euch Gutes tun."

„I-ich weiß nicht.", stotterte der verlegen. Ihm wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, wo er sich befand und dass er und seine Freund die einzigen Nachtelfen in dem nicht schlecht besuchten Gasthaus waren. Nicht wenige neugierige Blicke huschten immer wieder zu ihnen hinüber. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

„Möchtet Ihr vielleicht etwas essen oder trinken?", versuchte die Wirtin ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen."

„Nun vielleicht eine Versifarbenleckerei.", würgte er hervor. „Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig."

„Eine was?" Die Wirtin sah ihn fragend an. „Von so etwas habe ich noch gehört."

„Dann vielleicht etwas wilden Reiskuchen und ein Glas Milch.", fragte Abbefaira zögernd.

„Also Milch könnt Ihr bekommen.", lachte die Wirtin. Es amüsierte sie offensichtlich, dass der Nachtelf nicht wusste wohin mit sich. „Und ich hätte Kirschkuchen im Angebot. Oder möchtet ihr vielleicht unseren köstlichen Käse probieren. Wir haben gerade eine neue Lieferung Stormwind-Brie bekommen. Und eine ganze Ladung Zwergenmild. Ich werde Euch etwas davon bringen."

Die Wirtin verschwand um kurz darauf mit einem großen Glas Milch und einer Platte voller eigenartiger Dinge zu erscheinen. Misstrauisch beäugte Abbefaria das Servierte. Er schnüffelte und zog die Nase kraus.

„Das riecht wie schlecht gewordene Milch.", urteilte er.

Die Wirtin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lachte aus vollen Hals. „Aber das _ist_ genau genommen auch schlechte Milch. Nur wurde sie einer speziellen Behandlung unterzogen, weswegen man sie jetzt trotzdem essen kann. Versucht es nur! Es ist eine Spezialität."

Immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt steckte sich Abbefaria ein Stück dessen in den Mund, das die Wirtin „Zwergenmild" genannt hatte. Er kaute vorsichtig und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das schmeckt wie Zwergen_füße_.", beschwerte er sich.

Nun brachen auch die anderen beiden Nachtelfen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Dein Gesicht.", kicherte Ceredrian und wischte sich die Augen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Bild davon."

„Was würdest du damit machen wollen?", grinste Easygoing. „Eier abschrecken?"

Endlich hatte die Wirtin ein Einsehen mit dem jungen Druiden, dessen Gesicht inzwischen eine dunkelviolette Farbe angenommen hatte. „Ich werde Euch ein Gewürzbrot mit Honig bringen. Das sollte Euren Geschmack treffen."

Abbefaria nickte dankbar und konzentrierte sich auf sein Glas Milch. Die Platte mit dem Käse schob er zu seinen Freunden herüber, die jedoch die Leckereien ebenfalls nicht anrührten und immer noch verhalten grinsten. Abbefaria brummte unfreundlich und zog es vor, sich unauffällig im Gasthaus umzusehen. Vielleicht würde er so einen besseren Einblick in die Sitten und Gebräuche der Menschen bekommen.

Allem Anschein nach war keiner der Gäste allein unterwegs. Wo immer er hinsah, konnte er mehrere Personen an einem Tisch sehen. Auch neue Gäste, die gerade erst in das Gasthaus kamen, setzten sich wie selbstverständlich auf einen freien Platz. Sie grüßten und begannen ein Gespräch, obwohl Abbefaria aus der Unverbindlichkeit der Gesprächsthemen - die Menschen schienen vor allem vom Wetter fasziniert zu sein - schließen konnte, dass sie sich untereinander nicht oder nur flüchtig kannten. Vielleicht lag es an den Räumlichkeiten. Sie wirkten auf Abbefaria klein und gedrungen und waren kein Vergleich zu der luftigen, ästhetischen Bauweise der Elfen, die helle, freundliche Farben und vor allem große Fenster bevorzugte. Wahrscheinlich spürten die Menschen dies ebenfalls und rückten daher unwillkürlich näher zusammen. Und obwohl Abbefaria diese Tatsache faszinierend fand, war er sich nicht sicher ob ihm diese Eigenart wirklich angenehm war.

Eine weitere Konsequenz der kompakten Architektur war die merkliche Geräuschkulisse, die mit jedem Gast noch weiter anschwoll. In einem Gasthaus der Nachtelfen hätte es schon brennen müssen, um eine derartige Lautstärke zu erreichen. Geklapper von Teller und Schüsseln, das Klirren und von Gläsern mischte sich mit den Gesprächen der Gäste zu einem für den Nachtelfen schon fast unangenehmen Lautstärke.

Zu all dem Lärm polterte nun noch eine junge Frau mit einem hellbraunen Pferdeschwanz die Treppe zur Gaststube herunter. Offensichtlich war sie diejenige, die fast Abbefarias Zimmertür eingeschlagen hatte. Mit gesenktem Kopf hastete sie durch die Gaststube.

„Hey, Brianna!", rief ein Gast quer durch den Schankraum. „Hast du noch was von dem Redrigde-Gulscha da?"

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen und ließ den Henkel ihres Wischeimers los, der zu Boden krachte und seinen Inhalt überall verteilte. Das Gesicht der Frau war schneeweiß und ihre Augen hatten rote Ränder. Als sie sah, wie sich das dreckige Wasser über den Fußboden ausbreitete, erschrak sie so sehr, dass sie auch noch den Besen fallen ließ, sich umdrehte und schluchzend in die Küche flüchtete. Kopfschüttelnd blickte ihr die Wirtin hinterher.

„Ich möchte mal wissen, was mit Darcy los ist. Sie war immer so zuverlässig.", murmelte sie und fügte laut hinzu: „Eine Portion Gulasch kommt sofort!"

„Sie hat Liebeskummer.", sagte jemand direkt neben Abbefaria. Er fuhr herum und blickte in Ceredrians Gesicht. In seinen Augen lag ein belustigtest Funkeln.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Gelegenheit nutzen und sie ein wenig trösten.", lächelte er. „_Ich_ würde das tun."

„Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an ihr.", wehrte Abbefaria ab.

„Sagte der Nachtsäbler, dem die Mondbeeren zu hoch hingen.", grinste Ceredrian. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Dieser Fall würde ein Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern, dass dir wahrscheinlich noch fehlt. Wir werden etwas Geeigneteres für dich finden."

„Vielen Dank auch.", grollte Abbefaria und zwang sich zu etwas wie einem Lächeln. Er wusste ja, dass Ceredrian es nur gut meinte. Trotzdem ging ihm sein Freund in solchen Moment gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, um euch um Weiberröcke zu kümmern, könnten wir eigentlich aufbrechen.", unterbrach Easygoing das Gespräch der beiden. „Wir sollten nicht mehr Zeit verlieren als nötig."

Die Nachtelfen ließen sich von der freundlichen Wirtin noch ein paar Vorräte einpacken, bezahlten ihre Zeche und machten sich auf den Weg. Heller Sonnenschein erwartete sie, als sie aus der Gaststube traten und für einen Moment musste Abbefaria geblendet die Augen schließen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er über eine idyllische Berglandschaft aus rotem Gestein. Mit kurzem Gras bewachsene Hügel schwangen sich sanft zu allen Seiten empor und formten so eine natürlich Auffangschale für die kristallklaren Fluten eines Wasserfalls. Ein breiter See bedeckte daher große Flächen des Tals und sein fischreiches Wasser glitzerte in hellem Blau in der gleißenden Mittagssonne. Gewaltige Ulmen bildeten den größten Teil des Baumbestandes, doch für Abbefaria fühlten sie sich trotz ihres Alters fremd an. Fremd aber nicht unfreundlich. Aus einem Reflex heraus neigte er den Kopf in Richtung eines besonders ausladenden Exemplars.

Sie überquerten eine breite, steinerne Brücke, die sie auf die andere Seite des Sees brachte und folgten der Straße, die laut eines Wegweisers nach „Elwynn" führte. Dahinter, so hatte ihnen die Wirtin beim Abschied glaubhaft versichert, würden sie endlich nach Westfall gelangen.

Kurz nachdem sie eine Wegbiegung hinter sich gelassen hatten, trat ein Wachposten auf die Straße und versperrte ihnen den Weg. Die blitzende Rüstung des Mannes wurde von einem goldenen Löwenwappen auf blauem Grund geschmückt.

„Halt, im Namen des Königs?", rief der Mann und zückte sein Schwert.

Beruhigend hob Ceredrian beide Hände. „Wir sind friedliche Reisende und wollen passieren."

„Ich muss Eure Taschen durchsuchen.", erklärte die Wache mutig und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass seine Gegenüber ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen und zudem noch jeder mindestens einen halben Kopf größer waren als er. „Ihr könntet gefährlich, schwarzmagische Artefakte mit Euch führen. Oder gar Spione der Horde sein."

„Guter Mann.", lachte Easygoing und ignorierte die flehentlichen Blicke seines Cousins, etwas Taktgefühl gegenüber jemandem zu beweisen, der mit einer scharfen Waffe in der Hand vor ihrer Nase herum wedelte. „Wenn wir das wären, würden wir uns dann nicht an Euch vorbei schleichen? Hier wäre genug Platz um eine Armee an Euch vorbei zu schleusen, ohne dass Ihr es merken würdet."

Die Wache schwieg einen Augenblick lang verdutzt. Dann seufzte sie schwer und nahm ihren Helm ab. Darunter kam ein junger Mann mit leicht verstrubbelten, braunen Haaren zum Vorschein.

„Ihr habt ja Recht.", klagte er und ließ sich auf einen Felsen am Wegesrand fallen. „Aber irgendwer muss ja schließlich hier stehen. Und was sollte ich sonst machen?"

„Ihr könntet Mittagspause machen.", schlug Ceredrian freundlich vor. „Wir kommen gerade aus dem Gasthaus. Mir scheint, das wäre zu dieser Stunde ein guter Ort um sich dort aufzuhalten."

„Jaah.", antwortete der junge Mann gedehnt. „Da bin ich jetzt normalerweise auch. Aber wisst ihr, es gibt da dieses Mädchen…"

„Nicht noch einer bitte!", stöhnte Easygoing, doch Ceredrian schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Erzählt uns davon, junger Freund.", bat er.

Der junge Wachposten sah etwas betraten zu Boden. „Mein Name ist Parker und ich gehe normalerweise jeden Mittag ins Gasthaus am See um dort mein Mittagsessen zu mir zu nehmen. Am liebsten eine schöne Portion Redridge-Gulasch. Aber seit einigen Tagen bricht die hübsche Kellnerin, Darcy, jedes Mal in Tränen aus, wenn ich es bestelle. Ihr trauriges Gesicht zu sehen macht mich ganz krank."

„Habt Ihr sie denn einmal gefragt, was mit ihr los ist?", hakte der Priester nach.

„Ich habe es versucht.", antwortete die Wache. „Aber da hat sie mit lediglich ihr Wischtuch an den Kopf geworfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie so wütend auf mich ist."

Ceredrian überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er nachsichtig. „Wisst ihr, Parker, ein weiser Mann hat mal gesagt: Wenn eine Frau weint, ist es nicht wichtig warum. Es ist nur wichtig, dass ihr zu ihr hingeht und Euch bei ihr entschuldigt."

„Aber ich aber doch gar nichts _gemacht_.", warf Parker ein. „Zumindest nichts, von dem ich wüsste.

„Das ist unwichtig und spielt für eine Frau auch überhaupt keine Rolle.", erklärte Ceredrian schulmeisterlich. „Wichtig ist nur, dass sie offensichtlich der Meinung ist, ihr hättet etwas getan."

Der junge Mann wand sich auf seinem Stein. „Ich glaube, das wage ich nicht. Was, wenn sie mich auslacht?"

„Dann ist doch lediglich euer Stolz verletzt.", tröstete ihn Ceredrian. „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass Euer Herz dann wieder im Reinen ist."

„Das finde ich nicht.", mischte sich nun auch Easygoing ein. „Er kann sich doch nicht zum Gespött der Leute machen, nur weil sie sich einbildet, er hätte ihr irgendwas angetan."

„Also schön.", sagte Ceredrian mit einem bösen Seitenblick auf seinen Cousin, der seine Lektion so nachdrücklich durcheinander brachte. „Dann schickt ihr ein Geschenk. Das wird sie auch dann aufheitern, wenn ihr gar nicht an dieser Sache Schuld seid."

„Wie wäre es mit Blumen.", bemerkte Abbefaria, der sich irgendwie außen vor gelassen vorkam.

„Eine gute Idee.", lobte Ceredrian mit gönnerhaftem Lächeln. „Nicht sehr originell, aber klassisch."

Parker schien inzwischen neuen Mut gefasst zu haben. Dann allerdings kamen ihm Zweifel. „Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach in das Gasthaus spazieren und ihr Blumen überreichen.", jammerte er. „Wie würde das aussehen. Könnt Ihr nicht vielleicht…?"

„Nein.", fauchte Easygoing nun endgültig am Ende mit seiner Geduld. „Geht hin und kauft ihr das Gemüse selber. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns und könnten nicht für andere Leute Liebesboten spielen. Am Ende wollt Ihr noch, dass wir ganz bis nach Stormwind laufen, um Euch die Blumen zu holen."

„Ich hatte nur an den Kräuterladen von Martie Jainrose gedacht.", antwortet Parker kleinlaut. Er ist gleich neben dem Gasthaus."

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Easygoing, ein vorwurfsvolles, ein neugieriges und ein bittendes. Dieser geballten Macht konnte selbst der bärbeißige Druide sich nicht entziehen.

„Also schön.", knurrte er. „Etwas Bewegung wird meinem Arm gut tun. Wartet hier, ich bin gleich zurück."

Vor den staunenden Augen der Wache verwandelte Easygoing sich in eine nachtschwarze Katze. Sie maunzte ein wenig kläglich, als sie mit der rechten Vorderpfote auftrat. Aber sie hielt sich tapfer und sprang in lange, eleganten Sätzen über den nahe gelegenen Hügel davon. Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis die spitzen Ohren der Katze wieder in Sichtweite kamen.

Aufgeregt lief Parker dem Druiden entgegen. „Was hat sie gesagt? Ist sie noch böse auf mich?"

Easygoing verwandelte sich zurück und starrte die Wache und sein Freunde grimmig an. „Ich hab ja gesagt, es ist eine blöde Idee."

„Sie hat sich nicht über die Blumen gefreut?", wunderte sich Ceredrian.

„Doch zuerst schon.", erklärte der große Druide „Und dann faselte sie etwas davon, dass Narzissen nicht ihre Lieblingsblumen seien, sondern die von der Frau aus dem Kräuterladen und dass sie die nicht leiden können und schnatter, schnatter, schnatter."

„Dann war alles umsonst.", sagte Parker traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Na so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht.", brummte Easygoing etwas versöhnlicher. „Sie verzeiht Euch trotzdem und lässt Euch ausrichten, Ihr sollt zum Essen kommen."

„Juhu!" , gellte ein Freudenschrei durch das sonst so beschauliche Tal.

Parker vergaß fast seinen Helm mitzunehmen, so eilig hatte er es zum Gasthaus zu kommen. Dann erinnerte er sich, sprintete er noch einmal zurück, stammelte einen hastigen Dank, klaubte das Rüstungsteil vom Boden auf und ließ die drei Nachtelfen in einer Staubwolke stehen.

„Hach, junge Liebe.", seufzte der Priester, während er dem davon eilenden Jüngling nachsah. „Ist es nicht schön, wenn zwei sich so nacheinander sehnen."

„Ja, Mutter Ceredrian.", flachste Easygoing und brachte sich schnell vor einem gezielten Stockschlag seines Gefährten in Sicherheit. „Na los, wenn wir uns ein wenig ranhalten, können wir noch heute Abend in Westfall sein."

So folgten die drei Nachtelfen der Straße, die sie schnurstracks in den freundlichen, sonnenbeschienenen Wald von Elwynn führte.

-

In den Tiefen der nächtlichen Wälder Ashenvales hingegen, war eine gewisse junge Hexenmeisterin gar nicht mehr so zuversichtlich und gut gelaunt. Den ausgewiesenen Weg hatte sie schon vor geraumer Zeit verlassen, als er sie gefährlich nahe an einer Nachtelfensiedlung vorbei geführt hatte. Es musste sich dabei um eine Art Außenposten handeln, dessen Laternenschein sie jedoch schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte. Jetzt stolperte sie mühsam durch das Dickicht des Waldes und hoffte dabei, nicht auf einen Bären oder gar ein Rudel Wölfe zu treffen. Ihre einzige Lichtquelle, ihr Wichtel, war dabei leider ebenso wenig zuverlässig wie hilfreich.

„Leuchte heller!", schnauzte sie nun schon zum wiederholten Male. „Und hüpf vor allem nicht so herum."

„Ich bin keine Leselampe.", gab der Wichtel patzig zurück. „Und wenn es dir nicht passt, wie ich laufe, kann ich ja gehen." Sprach´s und verschwand mit einem großen Satz hinter einem Busch.

„Pizkol! Komm sofort zurück.", rief Magenta wütend, doch der Wichtel zog es vor verschwunden zu bleiben.

Die Hexemeisterin wusste zwar, dass er nicht sehr weit weg sein konnte, doch sie hätte den kleinen Kerl lieber in Sichtweite gehabt und das nicht nur, weil es ohne den Schein seines Feuermantels stockfinster war.

„Verfluchter Dämon!", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. „Ein Sack Flöhe hüten ist sicher einfacher, als auf diese kleine Missgeburt aufzupassen."

Die einfache Lösung des Verschwundener-Wichtel-Problems wäre gewesen, Jhazdok zu beschwören, doch diese Genugtuung wollte Magenta dem kleinen Aas nicht geben. Stattdessen tappte sie lieber weiter im Dunkeln durch den Wald, stieß sich die Knie an Felsbrocken und umgestürzten Bäumen, trat in unsichtbare Pfützen und stürzte fast eine Böschung hinunter, die plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Dabei lauschte sie halb aufmerksam, halb ängstlich den Geräuschen um sie herum.

Der Nachtwind fuhr wie eine riesige Hand durch die dichten Blätterkronen der Bäume überall raschelte und knackte es. Ein Vogel schrie und schwang sich mit klatschenden Flügelschlägen in die Luft. Irrlichter tanzten zwischen den Stämmen im Takt einer unhörbaren Musik und der langsam aufgehende Mond malte bizarre Muster auf den mit Laub bedeckten Waldboden.

Plötzlich erblickte Magenta einen hellen, hüpfenden Punkt nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Sofort erkannte sie den charakteristischen Schein ihres Wichtels, noch bevor ihre restlichen Sinne ihr die Rückkehr des Dämons angekündigt hatten. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Wichtel überwunden und stand nun am Rande einer großen Lichtung. Der Geruch von frisch geschlagenem Holz lag in der Luft

„Hab ich dich.", frohlockte sie stolz, doch die Worte blieben ihr buchstäblich im Halse stecken. Der Dämon, der da vor ihr im feuchten Gras hockte, war zwar ein Wichteldiener, aber es war nicht Pizkol.

"No shi rakir re lok ante kamil fir.", schrie der Wichtel und reckte drohend seine feurige Faust. Nicht, dass Magenta ihn verstanden hätte, aber der Feuerball, den er seiner Tirade folgen ließ, war mehr als deutlich. Er verfehlte Magenta nur um Haaresbreite.

„Wie kannst du es wagen.", brauste sie auf. Ein fremder Wichtel, der ihr Ärger machte, hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. „Ich werde dich lehren mich anzugreifen!"

Sie wich einem zweiten Feuerball aus und zielte im Gegenzug mit einem Schattenblitz mitten in sein Gesicht. Der kleine Kerl wurde von der Wucht des Zaubers ein Stück weit nach hinten geschleudert, überschlug sich zweimal und blieb dann auf dem Rücken liegen.

„Das war doch noch gar nichts.", grinste Magenta zufrieden, als ein panischer Pizkol neben ihr aus dem Wald geschossen kam.

„Halte ihn auf!", rief er und stürzte sich mit einem gackernden Kampfschrei auf den fremden Wichtel, der sich auf wundersame Weise wieder erholt hatte und mit großen Sprüngen davon zu eilen versuchte. Die beiden Wichtel fielen übereinander her, Sie traten, bissen, spuckten und keiften, Feuerbälle flogen nach allen Richtungen und das Gras um sie herum begann zu schwelen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da hatte der fremde Wichtel Pizkol zu Boden gerungen.

„Der dunkle Strang wird von Eurer Anwesenheit erfahren.", hohnlachte er meckernd, versetzte Pizkol noch einen letzten Kinnhaken und wandte sich dann zur Flucht.

_Du musst ihn bannen_, hörte Magenta die Stimme ihres Wichtels in ihrem Kopf. _Nur so kannst du ihn aufhalten._

_Bannen?_, dachte Magenta verzweifelt. _Aber wie?_

_Hast du das Kapitel in deinem Lehrbuch denn nicht gelesen?_, stöhnte Pizkol. _Bei allen Höllen! Aus dir wird nie eine richtige Hexe._

Angestrengt dachte Magenta nach. Sie hatte etwas über das temporäre Verbannen von Dämonen oder Elementarwesen in einer Art Energiefeld gelesen, hatte den Spruch allerdings für sinnlos gehalten. Wer brauchte schon eine halbe Rückwärtsbeschwörung, die…

„JETZT!"

Pizkols Schrei riss Magenta aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, sonst würde der Wichtel entwischen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hetzte sie dem fremden Dämon einen Zauber nach.

Der Effekt des Zaubers war…_interessant_. Leider verschwand er nicht, wie Magenta beabsichtig hatte, halb aus dieser Welt. Allerdings war er stehen geblieben, was die Hexenmeisterin schon einmal für ein gutes Zeichen hielt. Ganz langsam drehte der Wichtel sich um. In seinen Augen glomm der Wahnsinn, die kleinen Hände öffneten und schlossen sich rhythmisch, seine Flammenaura pulsierte vor Energie. Er sah auf merkwürdige Art größer aus als zuvor.

„Ihr werdet sterben.", verkündete er mit unheilschwangerer Stimme.

„Das glaube ich kaum.", erwiderte Pizkol und formte einen weiteren Feuerball. „Hier fang!"

Der Feuerball raste auf den fremden Wichtel zu, doch der tat nichts, um der drohenden Gefahr auszuweichen. Mit gleichgültigem Gesicht sah er der heranrasenden Katastrophe entgegen. Er schien grimmig zu lächeln. Bruchteile von Sekunden später explodierte er und ließ nichts als ein Häuflein Asche zurück.

„Ich schätzte, das war der falsche Zauber.", mutmaßte Magenta unglücklich. „Ich wollte ihn doch bannen. Aber warum ist er nur so einfach stehen geblieben."

„Typischer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung.", urteilte Pizkol zufrieden und verteilte die Asche gleichmäßig auf dem Waldboden. „Ich tippe mal auf Fluch der Tollkühnheit. Der soll ja schon so manchen das Leben gekostet haben. Was aber viel wichtiger ist: Wo ist der Meister dieses Hampelmanns? Wenn er herausfindet, dass sein Dämon das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, wird er versuchen herauszufinden, warum."

„Ich glaube, da müssen wir nicht lange suchen.", antwortete Magenta und schluckte. „Sieh mal dort hinten.

Etwa einen Steinwurf weit entfernt, auf dem jenseitigen Ende der Lichtung breitete sich ein Lager aus. Magenta konnte Zelte erkennen, Wachen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen patrouillierten und mehrere Lagerfeuer, die Licht in die Dunkelheit der Nacht sandten und ein Anschleichen unmöglich machten. Und sie spürte noch etwas.

„Dämonen.", flüsterte sie und ließ sich unwillkürlich in die Hocke sinken. „Eine solch große Ansammlung habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Pizkol nickte nachdenklich „Der Dunkle Strang, von dem der Wichtel gesprochen hat, vermute ich. Ich habe schon von diesen Kultisten gehört. Sie scharen sich um Athrikus Narassin, ein sehr mächtigen Hexenmeister. Er ist einer der wenigen Überlebenden Hochgeborenen. Man erzählt sich, er habe sogar einen Pakt mit den Sartyren geschlossen."

„Wir müssen sie irgendwie umgehen.", überlegte Magenta. „Es sei denn…"

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Überreste von mehreren Gebäuden, die am Rande des Lagers verteilt im hohen Gras lagen. Einige der Zelte hatten die Felsbrocken als Schutz genutzt. Im Feuerschein konnte man die verwitterten Spuren elfischer Architektur erkennen.

„Das müssen die Ruinen von Ordil'Aran sein.", wisperte Magenta verdrossen. „Na herzlichen Glückwunsch. Unser Ziel liegt mitten in diesem Lager. Wie sollen wir nur dort hinein kommen?"

Pizkol legte den Kopf schief. „Du könntest dich ihnen anschließen."

„Was?" Völlig entgeistert starrte Magenta ihren Wichtel an.

„Naja.", erklärte er. „Athrikus ist mächtig. Und sicher genauso eitel, wie man es den Hochgeborenen nachsagt. Du könntest ihm schmeicheln; ihm sagen, dass du dich ihm anschließen und ihm dienen willst. Wir warten eine Weile ab, dann schnappen wir uns das Herzholz und verschwinden wieder."

„Und du glaubst, das ist ein guter Plan?", meinte Magenta zweifelnd.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es das, was du der Delegation von zornigen Kultisten sagen solltest, die dort auf uns zukommt."

„Oh Mist."

-

Der Erste Maat Krazz rieb sich die Hände. Baron Rivelgaz hatte ihm aufgetragen, die Gefangenen zu filzen und sie dann in die Kombüse zu schicken, damit sie Krazek in der Küche halfen. Der Smutje und gleichzeitiger Chefingenieur des Herrn von Booty Bay hatte zurzeit Wichtigeres zu tun als Kartoffeln zu schälen. Krazz spuckte hörbar auf den Boden.

„Also schön, ihr Landratten.", bellte er. „Dann woll´n wir mal seh´n, was ihr so in euren Taschen habt."

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Haudraufs kamen herbeigeeilt. Sie durchsuchten das gesamte Gepäck der vier Unglücklichen, ohne sich um deren Protest zu kümmern, und legten alle Waffen, die sie fanden, auf einen Tisch. Dann schafften sie einen zweiten Tisch herbei und deponierten dort die restlichen Waffen, die sie dem Zwerg abgenommen hatten. Bevor sie jedoch noch einen dritten herbeitrugen, wedelte Krazz ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Das reicht, ihr nichtsnutzigen Haifurze."

Er trat ganz nah an Schakal heran und musterte den Zwerg aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Du bist wohl´n ganz Schlauer. Aber ich mach´ dir ´nen Vorschlag. Du rückst alle deine Waff´n freiwillig raus und ich lass dich nicht mit ´ner aufgeschnittenen Kehle am höchsten Mast aufhäng´n. Verstand´n?

Schakal nickte gelassen. „Bin ja nicht taub.", brummte er und begann seine Taschen auszuleeren. Kurz darauf stand der Goblin bis zum Hals in einem Haufen von Schwertern, Dolchen, Wurfwaffen, Rapieren, Bögen, Armbrüsten, Schlagstöcken und Streitkolben.

„N-nett.", krächzte Krazz. „Aber du hast noch ´n Gewehr. „

Schakal nahm die doppelläufige Schrotflinte vom Rücken und betrachtete sie, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. „Aber das ist doch keine Waffe.", erklärte er dann. „Die ist zum Angeln."

„Zum Angeln?", fragte der Goblin verblüfft.

„Ja wartet, ich zeig´s Euch."

Bevor jemand Schakal hindern konnte, war er vor die Tür und an den Rand des Stegs getreten, der vor der kleinen Hütte kurz über der Wasserfläche entlang lief. Er legte an, es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und zwei Sekunden später schwamm ein silbriger Fisch mit dem Bauch nach oben im Wasser.

„Seht Ihr.", grinste er den fassungslosen Goblin an. „Ist ne Angel. Ne Zwergenangel."

Ein Glitzern erschien in den Augen des Ersten Maats. „Das war ja noch gar nix.", quäkte er missgünstig und holte eine kleine, etwa eine Hand lange Stange aus seiner Hosentasche. „Jetzt zeig ich dir mal, wie Goblins angeln."

Krazz riss ein Streichholz an der Wand einer Hütte an, hielt ihn an die kleine Schnurr, die aus der Stange herausragte und warf das Gebilde in die Bucht. Es passierte gar nicht. Grummelnd nahm der Goblin eine zweite Stange und wiederholte die Prozedur. Diesmal ließ er die Lunte noch ein wenig länger brennen und warf sie erst wenige Millimeter vor ihrem Ende ins Wasser.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, eine anderthalb Meter hohe Fontäne bäumte sich auf und bespritzte alle Anwesenden mit salziger Gischt. Als sich Gestank und blauer Dunst wieder verzogen hatten, und alle es wagten, vorsichtig über den Rand des Steges zu spähen, stiegen am Ort der Explosion mehrere Fisch nach oben. Neben ihnen trieben träge einige gesplitterte Holzstücke und eine kleine, grüne Gestalt in der Uniform der Haudraufs von Booty Bay.

„Ups.". bemerkte der Erste Maat. „Muss ´n Taucher gewes´n sein."

Ein Räuspern ließ die Anwesenden herumfahren. Der mächtige Taure mit dem grauen, geflochtenen Kinnbart stand auf einer höheren Ebene und sah streng zu ihnen herunter.

„Hör mit der Kinderei auf, Krazz. Der Smutje wartet schon auf die vier."

„Aye, aye!", antwortete der Goblin pflichteifrig und wandte sich an die Gefangenen. „Na los, Ihr habt Flottenmeister Seeahorn gehört. Geht, sonst mach ich Euch Beine, ihr nichtsnutzigen Kojenkotzer. Und lasst die Angel hier!"

Murrend verstaute Schakal die _Angel _zwischen seinem restlichen Arsenal und folgte Emanuelle, Risingsun und Bladewarrior in die Taverne ´Zum Salzigen Seemann. Sie wurden durch ein schummriges Halbdunkel geführt. Musik und Gläserklirren untermalten die lautstarken Gespräche der durch die Bank weg angetrunkenen Gäste. Es gab in der ganzen Kneipe niemanden, dem man weiter als bis zur nächsten Straßenecke getraut hätte und wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal so weit. Die zwielichtigen Gestalten saßen allein oder zu dritt an den Tischen, frönten dem Alkohol, spielten Karten oder würfelten darum, wer die nächste Runde bezahlen musste. Als Risingsun den Raum betrat, wurden Rufe und Pfiffe laut. Alles grölte und schrie durcheinander. Die Paladina nahm es gelassen und lächelte kräuterseelig in die Runde.

Besorgt betrachtete Emanuelle Bladewarrior. „Ich glaube, wir sollten hier ganz schnell verschwinden. Wer weiß, wie lange das gut geht."

In der Tat sah der junge Krieger so aus, als würde er sich gleich auf den nächstbesten Kneipengast stürzen und ihn im hohem Bogen in die Bucht werfen, ohne sich vorher die Mühe zu machen, dafür ein passendes Fenster zu suchen. Nur mit vereinten Kräften konnten die Gnomin und der Zwerg ihn an der johlenden Menge vorbei in das obere Stockwerk lotsen, wo sie ein weiterer Goblin erwartete.

Die Hände des kleinen, grünen Kerls steckten in gewaltigen Handschuhen und sein Gesicht war vollständig von einem eckigen Gesichtsschutz aus Metall verdeckt, in dem nur einen kleine, verglaste Sichtluke eingelassen war. Er flitzte wie eine wildgewordene Hornisse mit einem klappernden Gürtel voller Werkzeug um einen eckigen Kasten herum, auf dessen Vorderseite eine dunkle Glasscheibe zu sehen war. Die offene Rückseite strotzte nur so von Spulen, Röhren, Kabeln und Schrauben.

„Ah, die billigen Arbeitskräfte.", rief er dumpf hinter der Maske hervor, als er den Tauren mit den Gefangenen entdeckte. „Am besten schaffst du sie gleich wieder runter in die Küche. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie wissen, wie man Gemüse putzt und Fisch ausnimmt."

„Ist nicht meine Aufgabe.", widersprach der Flottenmeister mit dunkler Stimme. „Ich hab sie hergebracht, der Rest ist dein Bier, Krazek."

„Aber ich _arbeite_.", fauchte der Goblin. „Verstehst du das nicht du haariger, hohlköpfger Hufträger?"

„Nana!", kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Baron Rivelgaz trat aus dem Schatten einer Holztreppe, die sich noch in ein weiteres Geschoss hinaufwand. „Du hast immer zu arbeiten, Krazek. Und ich glaube manchmal, dass du vergisst, für wen eigentlich. Und was bitte soll _das da_ schon wieder sein."

Krazek klappte seinen Gesichtsschutz nach oben und warf sich stolz in die Brust. „Das ist ein umgekehrtes, tragbares Wahrsageportel."

„….ein _was?_"

Krazek lächelte nachsichtig darüber, dass der große und mächtige Beron Rivelgaz ihn nicht verstand. Mächtige hatten es oft schwer, sich an neue Ideen zu gewöhnen. Zum Beispiel die Idee, dass sie nicht mehr mächtig waren. Oder dass jemand anders klüger war als sie. Krazek war sogar so klug, sich seine überlegene Intelligenz nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zumal ihn die Herrschaft über Booty Bay sowieso nicht interessierte.

„Damit", erklärte er langsam, " werden wir die Welt revolutionieren. Mit diesem Gerät können alle Leute auf der ganzen Welt Euch sehen und Ihr könnt zu Ihnen sprechen."

„Aber wozu soll das gut sein?", zweifelte nun auch der Flottenmeister. Er langte mit seiner großen Hand nach dem Gerät auf dem Fußboden, nur um sie schnell wieder zurück zu ziehen. Krazek hatten mit einem Schraubenschlüssel darauf geschlagen. Beleidigt steckte der Taure die geschundenen Finger in sein Maul.

„Sehr Ihr, Baron, Ihr könntet Nachrichten auf diese Weise sehr schnell verbreiten.", bot Krazek an. „Das wird spektakulär."

„Aber wenn man dadurch sehen kann, was ich tue.", argwöhnte Baron Rivelgaz. „Wie kann ich dann verhindern, dass jemand dieses Ding nutzt, um mich auszuspionieren?"

„Nun, dafür wird es ein zweites Gerät geben.", sagte Krazek schnell, denn er hatte das mörderische Glitzern in den Augen des anderen Goblins gesehen. „Und nur, wenn Ihr dieses einschaltet, wird man Euch sehen und hören können."

Rivelgaz schien zwar etwas beruhigt, aber nicht besonders überzeugt. Lauernd sah er Krazek an. „Ich sehe trotzdem nicht den Vorteil für mich darin. Vielleicht solltest du mir noch einmal erklären, warum _genau_ ich dir mein Gold in den Rachen stopfe, wenn du nur solchen Unsinn erfindest."

Krazek lächelte breit. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Nun, …", erklärte er unterwürfig. „Jeder, der euch hören und sehen will, wird ein Gerät von Euch kaufen müssen."

Dieses Argument schien den Baron wenigstens einigermaßen zu beruhigen. „Man wird sehen, ob die Leute so etwas kaufen wollen. Vielleicht müsste man einen Anreiz bieten. Etwas, was sie wirklich sehen wollen."

„Nackte Mädchen.", muffelte der Taure mit den Fingern im Maul. „So was will jeder sehen."

„Zum Beispiel.", fiel Krazek ein, dem anzusehen war, dass er _solche_Sachen nicht gemeint hatte. „Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht weiter arbeite, wird das Ding nie fertig. Also bitte, _lieber_ Seahorn, sei doch so gütig und bring die Leute in die Küche."

Auf ein Kopfnicken des Barons hin, brummte der Taure und schubste die vier Gefangenen wieder in das untere Stockwerk. Eine wacklige Treppe führte hinunter in die Küche des Gasthauses. Dort roch es nach fauligem Gemüse, getrocknetem Fisch und brackigem Wasser.

„Da!", befahl der Flottenmeister. „Hinsetzen, Klappe halten, Kartoffeln schälen! Und lasst euch ja nicht einfallen, die Küchenmesser zu kibitzen. Ich hab die alle gezählt."

Damit ließ er die vier Unglücklichen in der dunklen, unordentlichen Küche zurück.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Emanuelle, nachdem der Taure die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte und seine wuchtigen Tritte auf der Kellertreppe verklungen waren.

„Naja, wie´s aussieht haben wir nicht viel Auswahl.", antwortete Schakal und sah sich in dem wirren Durcheinander von Lebensmitteln und Küchengeräten um. „Wir werden wohl kochen müssen."

„Aber ich kann nicht kochen.", jammerte Emanuelle.

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Risingsun, deren Blick langsam wieder klarer wurde.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Schakal Bladewarrior, der in stummer Verbissenheit die massive Holztür anstarrte, als könne er sie so aus den Angeln heben.

„Was?"

„Ob du kochen kannst.", wiederholte Schakal.

„Naja es geht.", nuschelte Bladewarrior. „Wenn ich ein Rezept habe vielleicht."

„Bei Bronzebeards Bart.", stöhnte Schakal. „Na dann passt mal auf."

Der Zwerg teilte Emanuelle dazu ein, die Kartoffeln von ihrer Schale zu trennen. Die Gnomin war zwar zunächst nicht besonders begeistert davon, dann entdeckte sie jedoch einen Topf, ein Reibeisen und ein paar Messer und war kurz darauf in eine wilde Bastelei vertieft. Risingsun wurde beauftragt, den Fisch auszunehmen.

„Das erfordert Fingerspitzengefühl.", erklärte Schakal der jungen Frau, die die Nase über diese Aufgabe rümpfte. „Außerdem riecht frischer Fisch überhaupt nicht."

„Und was mache ich?", wollte Bladewarrior wissen. „Bin ich für´s Fleisch zuständig?"

„Bier und Braugerste nein.", wehrte Schakal entsetzt ab. „Nirgends kann man so vie verkehrt machen wie beim Fleisch. Du wirst Brennholz hacken und den Ofen in Schwung bringen. Und dann zeigen wir denen mal, wie man kocht."

Wenig später stieg ein köstlicher Duft aus den Tiefen der Tavernenküche empor. Einige der Gäste, die der Kellertür am nächsten saßen, unterbrachen ihr Saufgelage und hoben schnuppernd die roten Nasen.

„Wassn das?", fragte einer der Säufer und unterdrückte einen Rülpser.

„Weisichaunich.", antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Hey Wiaad! Kriecht man hiea jezz auch wassu essn?"

Der Goblin hinter dem Tresen hielt darin inne sein Glas zu putzen und schnarrte böse: „Es gab hier immer schon was zu essen, du Holzbirne. Aber ihr wolltet ja immer nur Rum."

„Jaaba sons riech das ja auch nich so.", lallte der Säufer. Er versuchte aufzustehen, blieb mit dem Knie an der Tischkante hängen und fiel bäuchlings auf die Erde. Sofort trabten zwei Haudraufs herein und zerrten den Halbbewusstlosen aus der Tür. Sie verzichteten allerdings darauf, ihn in Hafenbecken zu werfen. Man hatte entdeckt, dass ertrunkene Kunden nur selten wiederkamen und die Kadaver in der tropischen Sonne nur all zu schnell anfingen zu stinken.

Jetzt hämmerte jemand mit großem Nachdruck an die Kellertür.

„Wenn ich nicht sofort hier raus komme, wird der Dschungeleintopf kalt, das seltsam schmeckende Omelette fällt zusammen und das Drachenodemchili brennt ein Loch in die Treppe. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass unser Krieger noch lange die Finger vom Kuchen lässt. Also macht gefälligst auf!"

Als der Wirt neugierig öffnete, erschien zunächst ein Zwerg mit rotem Gesicht und gesträubtem Bart. Er trug eine große Suppenschüssel vor sich her und stieß den Goblin grob beiseite. Mit wieselflinker Geschwindigkeit eilte er die Terrine auf einer Hand balancierend die Treppe hinauf und verschüttete dabei nicht einen einzigen Tropfen des herrlich riechenden Inhalts. Ihm folgte eine lächelnde Schönheit, die ein hauchzartes Gebilde aus Eischnee und Gewürzen trug, dessen verführerischer Duft nur noch durch ihr strahlendes Lächeln übertroffen wurde. Die Holde wurde von einer Gnomin abgelöst, die an dem staunenden Goblin vorbei wanderte und etwas in den dick behandschuhten Händen trug, das kochte und blubberte und ab und an kleine Flammen über den Rand des rußgeschwärzten Topfes spuckte. Den krönenden Abschluss bildete der muskelbepackte Krieger, der mit sichtlicher Konzentration und Willenbeherrschung den saftigsten, größten und wahrscheinlich kalorienreichsten Schokoladenkuchen auf einer Platte balancierte, den Azeroth je gesehen hatte. Die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt wich er den gierig ausgestreckten Händen der Gäste aus, verpasste einem von ihnen noch einen Tritt, der ihn quer durch die halbe Gaststube beförderte und folgte dann der Reihe der Köstlichkeiten nach oben.

„Da brat mir doch einer nen Raptor.", murmelte der Wirt. „Der Zwerg kann tatsächlich kochen."

-

Magentas schauspielerische Fähigkeiten waren atemberaubend gewesen. Umzingelt von den Anhängern des Dunklens Strangs, die mit Fackeln und anderen unschönen Dingen bewaffnet gewesen waren, hatte sie die Nerven behalten. Auf die Aufforderung des Anführers, eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes mit einem brutalen Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sie ihnen das Blaue vom Himmel herunter gelogen. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt, sie hätte von ihrem Ruhm und ihrer Macht gehört, dass sie auch eine Hexenmeisterin sei und dass sie sich ihnen unbedingt anschließen wolle. Sie hatte geredet und geredet und als krönenden Abschluss verlangt zu Athrikus Narassin gebracht zu werden. Und die Kultisten waren beindruckt gewesen und hatten ihr geglaubt…jedenfalls hatte Magenta das angenommen. Als die Schar jedoch in Hohngelächter ausbrach, Magenta anschließend fesselte und sie zu guter Letzt in ihrem Lager an einen Baum fesselten, dämmerte es der jungen Hexe, dass dies nicht gerade einer ihrer besten Einfälle gewesen war. So saß Magenta nun und haderte mit ihrem Schicksal.

_Es ist nicht fair_, maulte sie. _Sie sind Hexenmeister wie ich. Sie sollten mich nicht so behandeln._

_Irrtum, sie sind nicht wie du_, antwortete Pizkol. Seine stimme hallte eigenartig dumpf in Magentas Kopf wieder, so als spräche er vom Grund eines tiefen Brunnens zu ihr. Wahrscheinlich hing das damit zusammen, dass einer der Kultisten ihn gebannt hatte und er jetzt gefangen in einem undurchdringlichen Magiefeld neben seiner Herrin in der Luft hing.

_Wie meinst du das?_, wollte Magenta wissen und versuchte in einigermaßen bequeme Lage zu rutschen. Einer der beiden Elfen, die zu ihrer Bewachung abgestellt worden waren, quittierte das mit einem spöttischen Blick.

_Nun _sie_ haben´s drauf_, erklärte Pizkol in missbilligendem Ton. _Ich gebannt, du gefesselt; wahrscheinlich werden wir noch diese Nacht geopfert. Das hat einfach Stil. Du hingegen…_

Der Wichtel sprach nicht weiter, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Magenta wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie war eine erbärmliche Hexenmeisterin. Sie war zu nett…nun ja nicht unbedingt nett, aber sie hasste es, anderen weh zu tun. Sie mochte kleine Tiere - wenn man einmal von Ratten, Spinnen und ähnlichem Getier absah - und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sie nur ihres Blutes wegen aufzuschlitzen. Außerdem hatte sie es noch nicht einmal zu einer Sukkubus gebracht.

Tief in Selbstmitleid getränkt lehnte sie den Kopf zurück und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Die Nacht war angenehm lau und die weißen Steine der Ruinen schimmerten im Schein des riesigen Mondes, der über den Baumwipfeln hing wie ein riesiger Käse. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen, um ein wenig zu dösen. Ihr Kopf brummte vom vielen Nachdenken und sie hätte dringend etwas Schlaf gebraucht. Aber irgendetwas störte Magenta und das hatte nichts mit dem Umstand zu tun, dass sie möglicherweise noch diese Nacht sterben musste. Irgendetwas war eigenartig.

Plötzlich riss Magenta die Augen auf. _Ich bin so_ dämlich.

_Dem kann ich im allgemeinen schon mal zustimmen_, frotzelte Pizkol_. Und warum jetzt speziell?_

_Der Baum,_ dachte Magenta aufgeregt. _Er ist _warm!

_Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie dich auch unter Drogen gesetzt haben._

Ärgerlich rollte Magenta mit den Augen und tastete nach dem Stamm in ihrem Rücken. Das Holz schien tatsächlich eine Art Eigenwärme zu besitzen und als sie den Kopf ein wenig drehte, konnte sie einen leichten Glanz erkennen, den das Holz auszustrahlen schien. Es war nicht mehr als ein zarter Schimmer, aber doch zu viel, als nur vom Mondlicht herzurühren.

_Das muss er sein,_ jubelte sie innerlich. _Das ist der Herzholzbaum_.

Pizkol hingegen war skeptisch. _Wenn das tatsächlich der Baum ist, warum haben die Anhänger des Dunklen Strangs ihn dann nicht längst gefällt und eine Armee von Sukkubi beschworen? Immerhin steht er direkt vor ihrer Nase._

_Ich hab keine Ahnung_, gestand Magenta. _Aber vielleicht wissen sie ja nichts von dem Baum. Oder sie haben ihn einfach nicht erkannt._

_Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?_, höhnte der Wichtel, doch Magenta kam nicht mehr dazu, ihm zu antworten.

Ein Zwerg mit dunkler, fast schwarzer Haut war an die beiden Wächter herangetreten. Hinter ihm ragte ein Leerwandler auf. Die Gestalt des Dämons wirkte in der Nacht fast schwarz und nur die Augen brannten wir glühende Kohlen Löcher in die Dunkelheit. Er wirkte ungleich beeindruckender als Jhazdok.

„Meister Magthrull ist eingetroffen.", knurrte der Zwerg. „Ich soll die Gefangene holen."

Die Elfen, die, wie Magenta jetzt bemerkte, eigenartig helle Haut hatten, lösten ihre Fesseln, zerrten sie auf die Füße und schleppten sie zur Mitte des Lagers, wo ein großes Feuer einen unnatürlichen, roten Schein auf den Kreis der Anwesenden warf. Einer von ihnen, ein Orc mit struppigen Haaren und einem verfilzten Bart, trat auf sie zu, als die Wachen Magenta grob vorwärts stießen. Eine herrische Geste ließ die beiden Elfen zurücktreten, so dass sich der Kreis hinter der jungen Hexenmeisterin schloss. Unsicher sah Magenta sich um.

Sie stand inmitten eines Kreises aus vermummten Gestalten, die Köpfe größtenteils unter dunklen Kapuzen verborgen. Sie spürte die Hitze des großen Feuers ebenso unangenehm in ihrem Gesicht, wie sich die Blicke von allen Seiten in sie zu bohren schienen. Am schlimmsten von allen war der Ork, Ilkrud Magthrull, dessen raues Lachen Magenta verspottete. In der eigenartigen, orange und braun gemusterten Robe, die er trug, hätte er lächerlich wirken müssen. Eine muskelbepackte, grüne Gestalt in einem Stück Stoff, das Magentas Großmutter hätte gehören können. Doch er war alles andere als lächerlich. Seine kleinen, tief liegenden Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er langsam näher kam.

Magenta konnte den Blick nicht von ihnen losreißen. Irgendetwas band sie, machte sie handlungsunfähig und raubte ihr jeden Willen. Selbst als sie wahrnahm, dass der Ork ganz offensichtlich eine Waffe zog (es war übrigens ein, krummer runenverzierter Dolch, mit dem der Hexenmeister Menschopfer zu bringen pflegte), hielt sein Blick sie fest und Magentas Gedanken schwammen in einer trüben Soße aus klebrigem Honig. Panisch versuchte sie zu orten, wo sie dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt hatte, doch auch dieser Gedanken entglitt ihr, bevor sie ihn richtig erfasst hatte.

_Es ist eine Sukkubus_, schrie Pizkol in ihren Gedanken.

_Wie nett_, dachte Magenta nur und störte sich nicht weiter an den wilden Flüchen, die ihr Wichtel daraufhin von sich gab. Mit ihr war alles in bester Ordnung. Der nette Ork dort, würde sie jetzt den dunklen Gottheiten des endlosen Nethers opfern und daran war überhaupt nichts auszusetzen.

Magenta spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde. Ihre Haut schien zu brennen und ohne darüber nachzudenken begann sie, ihre Kleidung abzustreifen. Schweiß perlte von ihrer Stirn, während Hülle um Hülle unbeachtet auf den Waldboden fiel. Der Blick des Orks saugte sie ein und hielt den ihren fest, während das anhaltende Murmeln unter den Kutten lauter wurde.

Etwas Kleines schwebte plötzlich vom Himmel herab. Es tanzte und taumelte, drehte eine anmutige Pirouette und landete schließlich auf der Nase des Orks. Irritiert blinzelte der grüne Hexenmeister. Da folgte etwas Zweites dem Ersten. Anstatt Magenta mit Hilfe seiner Sukkubus zu hypnotisieren, starrte der Ork abgelenkt auf das kleines, weiße Ding, das dort vor seine Augen herum tanzte. Es kam immer näher, bis er schließlich schielen musste, um das Ding noch mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Dann landete auch dieses Etwas auf der Nase des Hexenmeisters und schmolz.

Ilkrud Magthrull hob die freie Hand und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Er grunzte, als er die Feuchtigkeit fühlte, die ihm sagte, dass er sich die Schneeflocke gerade nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Der Ork hatte schon eine Menge gesehen; vieles davon war finsterer, als die meisten neuen Anhänger des Kultes sich überhaupt vorstellen konnten. Er hatte Menschen, Tiere und Dämonen auf bestialische Weise hingemetzelt. Er hatte die Kunst studiert, Seelen in Edelsteine zu bannen um sich ihrer Macht zu bedienen. Zusammen mit seinem Lehrmeister Athrikus Narassin hatte er einen Pakt mit den Sartyren geschlossen, den einstigen Hochgeborenen, die durch gewaltige, finstere Mächte in ziegenhufige Dämonen mit verwandelt worden waren. Sie versorgten ihn freiwillig mit Wasser aus ihren verderbten Mondbrunnen und unfreiwillig mit ihren Hörnern, die Ilkrud ihnen abschnitt, nachdem er sie ermordet hatte, um daraus tödliche Gifte und potente Tränke zu brauen. Doch eines hatte der Orks in seinem von Machthunger und Magie geprägten Leben noch nicht gesehen: Dass es in Ashenvale schneite.

„Was ist das?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Wütend sah er sich im Kreis um. „Wer war das?"

Die Anhänger des Dunklen Strangs blickten sich ratlos um. Immer mehr Schneeflocken begannen um sie herum zu fallen. Zunächst schmolzen sie noch in der großen Hitze des Feuers, das fauchte und spuckte, doch mit der Zeit begann die Wärme zu weichen und der Schnee bildete kleine Häufchen auf dem Boden, die rasch größer wurden.

Die Sukkubus, ein betörend schöner, weiblicher Dämon, dessen üppige Kurven in ein enges Lederkorsett geschnürt waren, trat neben ihren Meister und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Auf den ledrigen Schwingen auf ihrem Rücken hatte sich etwas Schnee gesammelt und ihre gespalteten Hufe standen bereits bis zu den stachelbewehrten Knöcheln in der weißen Pracht.

„Meister.", hauchte sie aufreizend. „Ich glaube, wir haben Besuch bekommen. Ein Magier."

Ilkrud knurrte ärgerlich. „Findet diesen Magier. Schwärmt aus! Sucht ihn! Und bringt ihn mir lebend!"

Die Anhänger des Dunklen Strangs überschlugen sich fast, dem Befehl des Orks nachzukommen. Sie wussten, dass, wenn sie versagten, ihre Strafe schlimmeres als der Tod sein konnte. Noch viel schlimmer würde es werden, wenn er dies an seinen Meister weiter meldete. Gerüchte besagten, dass der ehemalige Hochgeborene ein Opfer länger als eine Woche am leben erhalten konnte, bis er seine grausame Folter schließlich mit einem erlösenden Tod beendete. Und manche sollten noch nicht einmal diese Gnade erhalten haben. Es war also kein Wunder, dass die Kultisten und Adepten, die Auftragsmörder und Vollstrecker und sogar die Ausgräber, die im Auftrag ihres Herren in den Ruinen nach dunklen Artefakten suchten, wie ein Haufen aufgeschreckter Hühner auseinander stob, um den Fuchs in ihrem Bau ausfindig zu machen und ihm die Augen auszuhacken.

Ilkrud blieb allein mit seiner Sukkubus und der immer noch leicht betäubten Magenta zurück. Der Schnee um ihn herum fiel immer dichter. Eisstücke mischten sich unter die weichen Flocken und trafen den Orks mehr als einmal schmerzhaft im Gesicht. Das Feuer war inzwischen erloschen und unter einem Schneeberg begraben. Unwirsch schüttelte Ilkrud den Kopf. Der Schnee biss mit eisigen Zähnen in seine Haut und flog ihm in die Augen. Er blinzelte und packte sein Opfer am Arm.

„Willst du die hier?", rief er in die verschneite Dunkelheit hinaus. „Dann komm und hol sie dir. Aber du musst dich beeilen, denn sie wird nicht einmal mehr Zeit haben zu schreien."

Mit diesen Worten zückte er den runenverzierten Dolch und holte aus, um Magenta die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein Mann neben ihm.

„Ich das nehmen.", sagte er ruhig und schlug dem verblüfften Ork die Waffe aus der Hand.

Der Ork blickte in das bärtige Gesicht mit den stahlblauen Augen und begann zu grinsen. „Das war ein Fehler, Mensch."

Er stieß Abumoaham vor die Brust, so dass dieser einen Schritt rückwärts taumelte. Eine lederne Peitsche wickelte sich aus dem langsamer fallenden Schnee um seinen Knöchel und zog ihm das Bein weg. Hilflos plumpste der Magier auf den Rücken und ein Huf setzte sich auf seine Brust.

„Guten Abend, mein Schöner.", gurrte die Sukkubus. „Ich glaube, du willst gar nicht wieder aufstehen, nicht wahr?"

Doch Abumoaham war vorbereitet. „Schweig, Dämon!", donnerte er und machte eine beschwörende Geste. Die Sukkubus griff sich entsetzt an ihren Hals. Der Zauber, mit dem sie den scheinbar wehrlosen Menschen hatte belegen wollen, war ihr buchstäblich in der Kehle stecken geblieben. Sie hustete und würgte, kam ins Straucheln und musste ihr Opfer loslassen. Sofort war der Magier wieder auf den Füßen.

„Magenta!", rief er. „Komm schnell. Wir wenig Zeit."

Mit dem Schweigen der Sukkubus schwand auch der Zauber, der die junge Hexenmeisterin in ihrem Bann gehalten hatte. Wie aus einem bösen Traum erwachte sah sie an sich hinab. Sie trug nicht viel mehr als ihr Unterkleid und stand knietief im kalten Schnee.

„Was zum…", begann sie, als Abumoaham sie kurzerhand packte und mit sich zog.

„Bleibt stehen!", brüllte Ilkrud Magthrull und schleuderte einen Zauber hinter ihnen her. Er verfehlte die Flüchtenden und zersprengte eine der marmornen Säulen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Geschrei und Staub. Von überall stürmten die Anhänger des Dunklen Strangs herbei, angelockt von dem Lärm und den lautem Rufen ihres Meisters.

Gleich drei der Kultisten sprangen auf Abumoaham und Magenta zu. Der Magier zögerte nicht. Er wob einen Zauber und Sekunden später waren die Angreifer zu Eis erstarrt. Ein Schattenblitz schlug direkt neben Magentas Füßen ein und schleuderte Schnee und Erde in die Luft. Sie rutschte aus, kam in Stolpern und fiel zu Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Knie ließ sie aufschreien, dann färbte rotes Blut das kalte Weiß. Mit einem wilden Schrei warf sich der nächste Anhänger des Dunklen Strangs auf die am Boden kauernde Hexenmeisterin. Ein gezielter Faustschlag änderte just seine Flugbahn, so dass er etwa einen halben Meter an seinem Ziel vorbeischoss und betäubt liegen blieb.

„Du aufstehen.", drängte der Magier. „Wir hier wegmüssen. Schnell."

„Zu spät!", verkündete eine weibliche Stimme.

Abumoahams Blick wurde leer. Wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte, stand er mitten im Kampfgetümmel. Die Sukkubus hatte ihn bezaubert.

„Nun stirbst du, Magier!", brüllte der Ilkrud Magthrull triumphierend und begann einen Zauber zu wirken.

Magenta wusste, dass sie nur einen Versuch hatte. Sie sprang auf, schubste Abumoaham aus dem Weg und rezitierte einen Formel, die Sukkubus fest im Blick. Dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Die Sukkubus schrie auf, als das Energiefeld sie einschloss und aus der realen Welt verbannte, Abumoaham erwachte aus seiner Bezauberung und der für ihn bestimmte Schattenblitz traf Magenta. Eine Explosion aus kaltem Feuer leckte über Magentas Haut. Zauber traf auf Zauber, einander verzehrend wie hungrige Raubtiere. Die Hexenmeisterin wankte unter dem Aufprall des Zaubers, doch der Schattenschutz, den sie um sich gelegt hatte, hielt dem Angriff stand. Sie grinste den fassungslosen Ilkrud Magthrull an.

„Ihr habt die falsche Zauberschule gewählt, um eine Hexe zu töten. Vielleicht wäre Feuer die bessere Wahl gewesen."

Mit aller Magie, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, wob sie einen Feuerbrand um den Ork-Hexenmeister. Er brüllte vor Schmerz und Überraschung, als die Flammen an ihm emporschossen und seine grüne Haut schwarz färbten. Der Übelkeit erregende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und versengten Haaren erfüllte die Luft.

Der Ork wankte, drohte zusammen zu brechen, aber er tat es nicht. Die Flammen verloschen und Ilkrud Magthrull lebte immer noch. Magentas Lachen verflüchtete sich. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Der Ork knurrte wie ein wildes Tier und stürmte auf sie zu.

Eine Wolke aus Schnee und Eis hüllte den Hexenmeister ein und fegte ihn von den Füßen. Violette, arkane Blitze durchzuckten die Nacht. Sie trafen den am Boden liegenden mitten ins Herz und verhinderten, dass er jemals wieder aufstand. Schwelend lag sein Körper in einer Lache aus geschmolzenem Schnee.

Schwer atmend trat Abumoaham neben Magenta. „Wir jetzt besser gehen schnell."

Magenta nickte mechanisch. Sie raffte ihre Kleider zusammen, die völlig durchnässt am Boden lagen. Dann fiel ihr jedoch noch etwas ein.

„Ich muss noch etwas holen.", erklärte sie Abumoaham.

Der Magier schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wir keine Zeit."

„Doch.", beharrte Magenta. „Ich erkläre es dir später. Warte hier."

Sie drückte dem verdutzten Mann ihre Kleidung in die Hand, raffte den Unterrock und lief so schnell sie konnte zu dem Platz, an dem die Kultisten sie gefesselt hatten.

_Ach, kommst du mich doch noch holen?_, empfing Pizkol sie. _Das wird ja Zeit._

_Tut mir leid, dafür habe ich keine Zeit_, entschuldigte Magenta sich und rannte an dem fassungslosen Wichtel vorbei.

_Willst du mich etwa hier lassen?_, empörte er sich und hämmerte mit seinen kleinen Fäusten gegen das Energiefeld, das ihn gefangen hielt.

_Du wirst freikommen, sobald derjenige, der dich gebannt hat, vergisst den Zauber regelmäßig zu erneuern. Und glaub mir, die haben jetzt andere Sorgen._

Wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, fiel in ihrer Nähe eine der maroden Marmorsäulen in sich zusammen und begrub gleich mehrere Kultisten unter sich. Möglicherweise war dem Stein die ungewohnte Kälte nicht bekommen. Magenta achtete jedoch nicht weiter darauf, sondern machte sich an dem Baum zu schaffen, an dessen Fuß immer noch ihre Fesseln lagen. Sie brachen einen Trieb von einem der unteren Äste ab und betrachtete das Stück Holz, aus dem zwei zartgrüne Blätter sprossen.

„Na hoffen wir, dass das reicht.", murmelte sie und stopfte das Stück Herzholz tief in ihren Ausschnitt. Dann beeilte sie sich, Abumoaham zu folgen, der ungeduldig am Rande des Lagers auf sie wartete Gemeinsam flohen sie in das dichte Unterholz und ließen die Ruinen von Ordil´Aran so weit wie möglich hinter sich.

Blättern und Zweige peitschten Magenta ins Gesicht, während sie durch das Unterholz hinter ihrem Retter herlief. Dessen breiter Rücken steckte inzwischen in einer neuen, himmelblauen Robe. Unvermittelt wurde dieser Rücken größer und sie prallte dagegen, als der Magier stehen blieb um zu lauschen.

„Wa...", begann Magenta, doch Abumoaham hielt ihr kurzerhand den Mund zu.

„Still!", flüsterte er. „Wir immer noch in Nähe von Lager. Wenn sie uns hören, wir nicht mehr so leicht entwischen. Meine Magie aufgebraucht für Augenblick."

Mit klopfendem Herzen lauschten die beiden in die Dunkelheit, doch sie hörten nicht außer den eigentümlichen Geräuschen des Nachtelfenwaldes und seiner natürlichen Bewohner. Schließlich nahm der Magier seine Hand wieder von Magentas Mund.

„Das knapp gewesen.", lächelte er. „Alles in Ordnung sein mit dir?"

„Ich…ja.", stotterte Magenta. „Bisschen nass vielleicht."

Die junge Hexemeisterin wurde sich mit einem Mal bewusst, wie nahe die beiden beieinander standen und dass sie in höchstem Maße unpassend gekleidet war. Doch eigenartigerweise machte ihr das gerade ebenso wenig aus wie die Tatsache, dass Abumoaham sie näher an sich heran zog und ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange fuhr.

„Du Ruß in Gesicht.", erklärte er ein wenig heiser. Dann beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Wie selbstverständlich erwiderte Magenta den Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, räusperte der Magier sich vernehmlich. „Wir besser gehen, bevor finden uns."

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Machst du uns ein Portal?", fragte sie, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Ich gedacht, wir vielleicht machen kleinen Umweg nach Darnassus?" Fragend sah Abumoaham sie an. Die Farbe seiner Augen passte genau zu seiner Robe.

„Einverstanden.", nickte die Hexenmeisterin. „Aber vorher sollte ich mir etwas anziehen."

„Hier, du nehmen Mantel." Der Magier zerrte eilig einen Reiseumhang aus seinem Gepäck hervor und legte ihn Magenta um die Schultern. Dankbar lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Wir besser gehen. Es weiter Weg bis Darnassus."

Galant küsste er diesmal ihre Hand und sie brachen auf. Mit sicheren Schritten führte Abumoaham Magenta weiter hinein in das Dickicht des Eschenwaldes und die Hexenmeisterin folgte ihm, als hätte sie nie etwas Anderes getan. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr dieser Weg nicht zu lang werden würde.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Sooo, da bin ich also wieder. Hat ja diesmal ne ganze Weile gedauert, bis wieder ein Kapitel fertig war. Das lag an ner Menge Gründe mit W. **

**World of Warcraft, Weihnachtsurlaub und Willenlosigkeit. grinsel**

**Ich hoffe, die Länge des Kapitels macht das wenigstens ein bisschen wieder wett. **

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	16. Priester und Piraten

**Priester und Piraten**

Mit einem wohligen Grunzen ließ sich Baron Rivelgaz in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken. Scheinbar uninteressiert an den im Raum befindlichen Personen pickte er die letzten, dunkelbraunen Krümel von einer ansonsten blitzblank geputzten Kuchenplatte. Versonnen steckte er sie in den Mund und ließ sich nun endlich dazu herab, die Gefangenen zu bemerken. Langsam glitt sein Blick über die Gnomin, den Zwerg und die beiden Menschen.

„Das war nicht schlecht.", brummte er schließlich wohlwollend. „Ich muss wirklich zugeben, dass ich lange nicht mehr so gut gegessen habe. Auch wenn ich von einigen Gerichten nicht besonders viel abbekommen habe." Der Goblin sah strafend in Richtung des Flottenmeisters Seeahorn, der sich genüsslich zwischen den Zähnen herumstocherte.

„Was denn?", sagte der Angesprochene und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dein Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst nicht so scharf essen. Ich habe dir einen Gefallen damit getan."

Plötzlich wurden die Augen des Tauren glasig. Eilig presste er die eine Hand vor den Mund, während er mit der anderen hektisch wedelte.

„Nicht schon wieder." stöhnte der Baron. „Kannst du dich nicht mal zusammen reißen?"

Seahorn war inzwischen leicht bläulich angelaufen. Panisch suchte er nach einem Ort um das, was sich in seinem Inneren zusammenbraute, loszuwerden. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem gewaltigen Rülpser brach eine Flammenwolke aus seinem Inneren hervor und setzten einen Stuhl in Brand. Binnen Sekunden verglühte das Möbelstück zu einem Häuflein Asche.

„Seahorn!", donnerte der Baron und legte die Stirn in vorwurfsvolle Falten. "Wenn du so weitermachst, geht noch mein ganzes Mobiliar zum Teufel!" Anklagend wies er auf die schwelenden Überreste einer antiken Vitrine, eines Kartentisches und des sprechenden Papageis, den er erst letzte Woche von einem Freund geschenkt bekommen hatte. Noch glimmend sank eine verkohlte Feder zu Boden, bevor das Tier endgültig von seiner Sitzstange kippte.

„Liegt am Chili, Boss.", erklärte der Taure achselzuckend und löschte mit zwei Fingern seine brennende Bartspitze. „Das hatte es ganz schön in sich."

„Ja ja.", winkte Baron Rivelgaz ab. „Geh, und setzt etwas weniger kostspieliges in Brand. Wenn möglich etwas, das nicht mir gehört."

„Aye, Boss.", antwortete der Taure und trollte sich hicksend und dezent qualmend aus der Tür und nahm auf dem Weg nach draußen noch gleich eine Flasche Flüchtigen Rum aus Rivelgaz privaten Beständen mit.

Zurück blieben der Baron, die vier Gefangenen und der reichlich angesäuert wirkende Krazek. Als die Tür hinter dem Flottenmeister ins Schloss fiel, setzte der Ingenieur an zu sprechen, doch der andere Goblin gebot ihm mit einer gebieterischen Geste Einhalt.

„Es interessiert mich nicht.", sagte Rivelgaz gelangweilt. „Krazek, du bist ab jetzt als Küchenchef abgesetzt. Hiermit ernenne ich…wie war noch mal dein Name, Zwerg?"

„Schakal.", sagte Schakal.

„Wie auch immer.", meinte der Baron gleichgültig. „Von nun an wirst du für die Küche des Salzigen Seemanns zuständig sein. Ich wünsche von jetzt an jeden Tag so zu speisen. Und ich rate dir, meinen Wünschen zu entsprechen, ansonsten…" Rivelgaz fuhr sich vielsagend mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle.

„Verstanden.", brummte Schakal und sah auf den Fußboden. Aus dem darunter liegenden Geschoss erklang eine gedämpfte Explosion gefolgt von hektischen Fußgetrappel und einem lauten Platschen. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

„Dann raus mit euch!", brüllte der Baron so unvermittelt, dass Emanuelle einen halben Meter in die Höhe hüpfte. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag mit euch zu vergeuden."

Eilig drängten sich die vier Gefangenen zusammen mit Krazek aus der Tür und schlossen diese hinter sich. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst die Kuchenplatte an der Innenseite.

Krazek warf einen missmutigen Blick auf die Tür und fauchte dann: „Da habt ihr euch ja was Schönes eingebrockt. Und mir gleich mit. Tod und Dschungelpest über euch!" Der Goblin spuckte auf den Boden.

„Also ich muss doch sehr bitten.", empörte sich Risingsun. „Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben und das ist jetzt der Dank dafür?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Mädchen.", schnaubte Krazek und stieß die vier grob aus dem Weg. „Wenn ihr Rivelgaz Erwartung auch nur einmal enttäuscht, werdet ihr baumeln und zwar vom höchsten Mast, den er in Booty Bay finden kann." Er lachte dreckig. „Wobei mir das ja eigentlich egal sein kann."

„Ach ja?", piepste Emanuelle. Die Empörung stand der Gnomin mit großen Buchstaben in das Gesicht geschrieben „Dann können wir ja wieder in die Küche gehen, wo wir mit unserem neuen und verbesserten _Fizzlebigg-Shakletrunks _Spezial-Kochtopf die Kochwelt von Azeroth revolutionieren werden."

Der Goblin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Dem _was_?", schnarrte er bedrohlich.

„Dem neuen und verbesserten Fizzlebigg-Shakletrunks Spezial-Kochtopf.", wiederholte Emanuelle und stemmte die kurzen Arme in die Hüften. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, an dem alten, doofen Krazek Spezial-Kochtopf einige Verbesserungen vorzunehmen."

„Das ist Plagiat!", keifte der Goblin. „Ich werde euch verklagen."

„Fein.", funkelte Emanuelle zurück. „Dann werde ich Beweise erbringen, dass diese Erfindung von dir giftigem, kleinen Gartenzwerg - entschuldige Schakal - gestohlen wurde. Es gibt Pläne für einen solchen Topf aus der Hand des berühmten Razzle Sprysprocket. Ich bin sicher, er wäre erfreut zu hören, wie viel Gold ihm an Lizenzgebühren zusteht."

Der Goblin musterte Emanuelle misstrauisch „Damit kommt ihr nicht durch."

„Ach nein?", flötete die Gnomin und grinste breit. „Käme auf einen Versuch an, nicht wahr?"

Der Goblin sah wütend von einem zum anderen. „Also schön, was verlangt ihr?"

„Na das ist doch wohl offensichtlich.", strahlte Emanuelle. „Wir wollen endlich hier weg."

Krazeks Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Und wie soll ich das bitte anstellen? Habt ihr eine überhaupt eine Ahnung, was ich damit riskiere?"

„Vermutlich deinen dürren, grünen Hals.", lächelte Emanuelle freundlich. „Also entscheide dich, was dir lieber ist: dein Gold oder dein Leben. Du weißt, wo du uns findest."

Daraufhin stolzierte die Gnomin mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an dem Gift und Galle spuckenden Goblin vorbei in das untere Stockwerk. Eilig folgten ihr ihre Gefährten, bis sie schließlich wieder in der völlig verwüsteten Küche ankamen.

„Ziemlich beeindruckende Vorstellung.", brummte Schakal, während sie begannen ´Klar Schiff zu machen. „Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass der gute Sprysprocket zwar ein rechter Tüftler ist, aber mit Kochtöpfen so viel am Hut hat wie ich mit seidener Unterwäsche."

„Was soll das heißen?" Risingsun blickte verdattert zwischen Schakal und Emanuelle hin und her. „Wer ist dieser Sprei… Sprie…wie auch immer?"

„Ein Gnom.", erklärte Emanuelle unbestimmt und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Tür. „Hat bei uns nebenan gewohnt."

„Und er hat ne Menge guter Sachen erfunden.", ergänzte Schakal. „ Netter Kerl. Hab ihm mal ein paar Sachen besorgt. Doch ich will ab jetzt nur noch reines Quellwasser trinken, wenn bei seinen Erfindungen ein Kochtopf dabei war."

„Das heißt…", begann Risingsun.

„Es war ein Bluff.", sagte die Gnomin stolz. „Und du musst zugeben, er hat ziemlich gut funktioniert."

„Du hast _gelogen_?" Risingsuns Stimme hatte bei dieser Frage einen leicht hysterischen Unterton. „Wie konntest du nur! Hätte es denn keinen anderen Weg gegeben?"

„Schätzchen.", beschwichtigte sie Schakal. „Wenn man einem Betrüger nicht die Wahrheit sagt, ist das allenfalls ein minderer Fall von Desinformation. Zudem kommt für uns strafmildernd der Umstand des rechtfertigenden Notstandes hinzu, so dass man fast schon von einer Kriegslist sprechen könnte. Und im Allgemeinen gilt die als straffreier Tatbestand, solange man sich auf der Seite der Guten befindet. Die Guten sind in dem Fall diejenigen, die gerade mit dem Regieren dran sind."

„Aber es ist nicht richtig.", begehrte Risingsun auf. „Wir hätten ihn doch auch so um Hilfe bitten können."

„Einen Goblin?", schnaubte Emanuelle. „Träum weiter! Das Einzige, was einen Goblin interessiert, ist ein Goblin."

„Wir hätten ihn bezahlen können.", wand die Paladina ein.

„Womit denn?", fragte Schakal ungeduldig. „Sie haben uns doch alles abgenommen, was von Wert war."

„Wir hätten uns unsere Weg freikämpfen können.", sagte Risingsun kleinlaut und ließ sich auf einen Hocker fallen."

Bladewarrior sprang dagegen begeistert auf. „Ja genau, lasst uns kämpfen."

Schakal schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und drückte den jungen Krieger mit einer entschiedenen Geste wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Dabei murmelte er etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach Verliebter Idiot´ anhörte. Anschließend maß er die Paladina mit einem langen Blick. „Lass es uns zunächst einmal auf unsere Weise versuchen. Sollte dieser Plan fehlschlagen, kannst du immer noch probieren, uns einen anderen Weg hier raus zu finden."

„Wir werden ja sehen.", grummelte Risingsun und blickte zweifelnd auf die rußgeschwärzte Kellertür.

Stunden später in dieser Nacht befand sich die Paladina dann in guter Gesellschaft. Vereint starrten die vier Gefangenen auf die unschuldige Holztür, die vermutlich nie mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit gesegnet worden war. Über den Köpfen der Helden war der Lärm der Taverne im Laufe der Nacht zunächst an, dann wieder abgeschwollen und inzwischen zu einem leisen Säuseln der letzten volltrunkenen Gäste geworden. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und die Stadt, die nie schlief, war anscheinend zumindest in eine Art Wachkoma gefallen.

„Glaubt ihr, er kommt noch?", fragte Bladewarrior und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Sicher.", antwortete Emanuelle abwesend und blinzelte angestrengt gegen die Müdigkeit an. „Er _muss_ kommen."

„Der kommt.", brummte Schakal und klopfte erneut eine Pfeife aus. Neben seinem Schemel hatte sich bereits ein beträchtliches Häufchen Asche gesammelt.

„Es war eine blöde Idee.", nuschelte Risingsun und versuchte nicht schlafend vom Stuhl zu kippen. Kurz überlegte sie, sich einfach in einer Ecke zusammenzurollen, doch es erschien ihr nicht angebracht zu schlafen, während die anderen Wache hielten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später bewegte sich schließlich die Türklinke und Krazek spähte durch den Spalt. Der Goblin trug eine Handlaterne bei sich, die seinen fledermausohrigen Kopf im Halbdunkeln in eine bösartige Fratze verwandelte. (Allerdings lag das möglicherweise auch nicht nur an der Beleuchtung.) Stumm winkte er den Gefangenen ihm zu folgen.

So leise wie möglich schlichen die vier Abenteurer die knarrende Kellertreppe hinauf in die Gaststube. Kalter Rauch lag in der Luft und mischte sich mit den Aromen der unterschiedlichsten alkoholischen Getränke. Von den zahlreichen Gästen des Abends zeugten jedoch nur noch die unordentlich an den groben Holztischen stehenden Stühle.

Niemand sah zu, als die fünf unterschiedlichen Gestalten durch die nächtliche Stadt schlichen. Ganz Booty Bay lag wie ausgestorben unter einem abnehmenden Mond, dessen bleicher Schein die hölzernen Stege und Brücken nur spärlich ausleuchtete.

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", brummte Schakal in seinen Bart. „Für meinen Geschmack ist es hier zu ruhig."

„Ach was, du bist ein alter Miesepeter.", flüsterte Emanuelle zurück und trippelte hinter dem Goblin her, der sie schnurstracks über die vielen verwinkelten Wege und Stege bis zum Tor mit dem riesigen Haifisch brachte.

Schakals ungutes Gefühl wuchs, als sich auch hier keine Wachen blicken ließen. Erfolglos versuchte er sich einzureden, er sähe Gespenster. Einmal glaubte er schon, eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln zu erkennen, doch als er sich umsah, stand dort nur ein Stapel Kisten über denen ein Fischernetz zum Trocknen ausgebreitet war. Der Zwerg schalt sich selbst ein ängstliches Weib und zwang sich dazu, sich nicht alle paar Meter umzudrehen um nach möglichen Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten.

Endlich erreichten sie das Ende des niedrigen Zugangstunnels zur Stadt. Es war seltsam, denn obwohl Schakal ein Zwerg war, die sich allgemein in Höhlen und Tunneln am wohlsten fühlten, hatte er das Gefühl freier zu atmen, als er die ersten Schritte hinaus in den Dschungel machte. Das Gefühl hielt allerdings nicht lange an, denn hinter ihm erklangen sehr ungute Geräusche und was er im ersten Augenblick für ein aufdringliches Stechpalmenblatt hielt, entpuppte sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als ziemlich massives Schwert, das sich ihm aus einem Busch entgegenstreckte und ihn nachdrücklich in seinen Bauch piekste. Sein Blick glitt an dem Schwert entlang und fand einen grinsenden Mann an der anderen, für Schakals Empfinden verkehrten Seite der Waffe. Der Mann hatte eine Augenklappe und kam ihm durchaus bekannt vor.

„Ich hab ihn, Boss.", rief der Mann, den endlich Schakal als Dizzy Oneeye identifizierte, über die Schulter des Zwergs hinweg.

„Dann bring ihn wieder her.", erklang die schnarrende Stimme von Baron Rivelgaz. „Ich möchte mich gerne mit ihm _unterhalten_."

Langsam drehte Schakal sich herum - nicht zuletzt wegen der Schwertspitze, die sich auf seine Körpermitte richtete. Was er sah, überraschte ihn nicht mehr. Sie waren wie die blinden Hühner in eine Falle getappt, die nicht einmal besonders gut getarnt gewesen war. Bladewarrior starrte ebenso wie Schakal mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn auf eine Schwertspitze, die in seinem Fall allerdings auf etwas tiefer liegende Körperregionen gerichtet war, da sich der Gnom, der die Klinge hielt, sonst hätte eine Leiter besorgen müssen. Emanuelle bemühte sich redlich, dem riesigen Seahorn zu entkommen, der sie wie eine Puppe gepackt hatte und ihr kurzerhand den Mund zuhielt. Risingsun schließlich wand sich mit einem Knebel im Mund im stahlharten Griff von Catelyn, der Klinge, dem einzigen weiblichen Mitglied der Blackwater Raiders.

Die junge Frau mit den lange, schwarzen Haaren lacht über die erfolglosen Versuche der Paladina sich zu befreien. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen guten Fang gemacht. Ich wette, die Leute werden sich um sie reißen…auf dem Sklavenmarkt."

„Nicht so eilig, Cathlyn.", brummte Baron Rivelgaz und trat einen Schritt auf Schakal zu. "Ihr habt nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr damit durchkommt, oder?"

„Es kam auf den Versuch an.", antwortete Schakal. „Wir wollten Eure Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren."

Der Goblin starrte Schakal einen Augenblick lang überrascht an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Augenblicklich stimmten die anderen Piraten mit ein.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, ihr Hohlköpfe?", schrie der Baron unvermittelt und die Meute verstummte sofort wieder. Der Goblin wandte sich wieder an Schakal. „Weißt du, du gefällst mir, Bursche. Und deine Kochkünste sind nicht zu verachten. Es wäre eine Schande, dich an die Haie zu verfüttern. Sie wüssten dich nicht wirklich zu schätzen." Auf einen Blick des Barons hin lachten die Piraten pflichtschuldig.

„Doch wenn der gute Krazek sich nicht daran erinnert hätte, _wem_ er Gehorsam schuldet, hätte die ganze Sache für mich schlecht ausgehen können. Ich hätte ohne Koch da gestanden und das hätte mich wirklich _sehr_ verärgert."

„Ihr hättet immer noch den Koch, den ihr vorher hattet.", wand Schakal ein. Er wusste, dass er sich auf gefährlichem Terrain bewegte, wo aus scharfen Worten schnell scharfe Klingen werden konnten.

Nachdenklich wiegte der Baron den Kopf mit den spitzen Ohren hin und her. „Nun, dann hätte ich aber nichts gewonnen, nicht wahr? Im Gegenteil, die Leute reden, weißt du? Der Baron ist weich geworden, wir kommen mit allem durch, lasst uns Booty Bay in Schutt und Asche legen. Das würdest du doch nicht wollen, oder?"

Baron Rivelgaz wartete nicht ab, bis Schakal ihm geantwortet hatte. Stattdessen blickte er abwesend auf das dunkle Meer hinaus, dass in einiger Entfernung gegen die weißen Sandstrände lief. Ein Licht blinkte über dem Wasser auf und der Goblin stutzte. Er winkte den Ersten Maat Krazz zu sich und deutete stumm auf den Horizont. Der Erste Maat starrte auf das Licht, dass in schneller Abfolge aufblinkte und wieder verschwand, bis die Zeichen schließlich aufhörten.

„Was hältst du davon?", brummte der Baron.

„Also von unseren war das keiner.", erklärte der andere Goblin vorsichtig. „Ich hab ihnen eingeschärft, nachts per Fledermaus zu kommunizieren."

„Bloodsails.", spuckte der Baron aus. „Diese Bastarde wagen es, in _meinen_ Gewässern zu kreuzen. Aber das wird ihnen schlecht bekommen."

Rivelgaz drehte sich um und fasste Schakal ins Auge. „Also schön, Zwerg, jetzt pass mal gut auf. Du und deine Freunde, ihr werdet für mich losziehen und diesen miesen Hundsfötter zeigen, wer hier der Herr am Kap ist. Und damit ihr nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt, wird uns eure kleine Freundin dort Gesellschaft leisten. Wenn ihr nicht zurückkommt, werden wir sie als Entschädigung verkaufen. So ein Blondschopf erzielt gute Preise, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine."

Dreckiges Lachen machte klar, dass die meisten Umstehenden verstanden hatten, worum es ging. Risingsun wurde blass unter ihrem Knebel, nur um sich dann noch heftiger zur Wehr zu setzen. Schließlich wurde es Cathlyn zu bunt und sie schickte die junge Frau mit einem gezielten Fausthieb zu Boden. Bewusstlos sank die Paladina in sich zusammen.

„Abgemacht.", antwortete Schakal mit einem Blick auf Risingsun. „Irgendwelche besondere Wünsche?"

Der Baron überlegte kurz. „Bringt einfach ein paar von diesen Burschen zur Strecke. Macht klar, wer dahinter steckt. Nehmt Seekarten und sonst noch mit, was ihr finden und tragen könnt." Die Augen des Goblins wurden schmal. „Und wenn es eure Zeit erlaubt, schneidet ihren Anführern die Kehle durch. Ich bin sicher, der alte Firralon hat seine dreckigen Finger im Spiel. Seine unfähigen Kapitäne Keelhaul und Stillwater werden ebenfalls mit ihren Schiffen vor der Küste kreuzen. Findet sie und macht sie unschädlich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es euer Schaden nicht sein wird."

Mit diesen Worten rückte die Piratenmannschaft ab und nahm die bewusstlose Risingsun mit sich. Schakal seufzte und sah zu der Stelle auf dem Wasser, an dem das Licht als Letztes verloschen war. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir uns einen ganzen Hals voll Ärger ans Land gezogen."

„Wenn ich mit denen fertig bin, werden die wissen, was wirklicher Ärger ist.", tobte Emanuelle. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht so behandeln. Dieser widerliche, stinkenden, haarige, großhufige…"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", unterbrach Bladewarrior die hitzige Rede der Gnomin. „Wir können Risingsun nicht einfach zurücklassen."

„Nein, das können wir nicht.", bestätigte Schakal. „Aber loslaufen und uns einfach so mit mehreren Schiffen voller blutrünstiger Piraten anlegen können wir auch nicht. Nicht zu dritt und noch dazu ohne Waffen."

„Wer sagt, dass wir keine Waffen haben?", kicherte Emanuelle da. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein wenig die Küche zu plündern."

Kurz darauf sah Schakal ein wenig unglücklich auf ein Kartoffelschälmesser herab. „Also irgendwie…"

„Es ist ein Messer oder nicht?", verteidigte sich die Gnomin. „Ich musste schließlich aufpassen, dass es nicht zu auffällig ist."

„Und dann hast du _das hier_ schmuggeln können?", fragte Bladewarrior und holte probeweise mit dem Nudelholz aus, das ihm die Gnomin in die verblüfften Hände gedrückt hatte. „Wobei es nicht einer gewissen Schlagkraft entbehrt."

„Na bitte, wir sind also wieder im Geschäft.", jubelte die Gnomin und zeigte in Richtung des Strandes. „Also los, gehen wir ein paar Piraten zu Grütze hauen."

„Aber wo ist deine Waffe?", wollte der Krieger wissen und musterte die Gnomin interessiert.  
Emanuelle grinste und ließ einen Feuerball über ihrer Hand entstehen. „Es braucht schon mehr als ein paar lumpige Piraten, um eine Magierin zu entwaffnen."

So machten sich die drei auf, um mit Feuer, Messer und Nudelholz ihre große Schlacht gegen die Bloodsail-Piraten zu schlagen.

-

Den Wald von Elwynn zu bereisen war anstrengender, als die drei Nachtelfen zunächst vermutet hatten. Wohin sie auch kamen, wurden sie mit offenen Mündern unverhohlen angestarrt. Kinder liefen ihnen kichernd hinterher und stoben kreischend davon, sobald sich auch nur einer der drei sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Es wurde getuschelt, gelacht und mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt. Sobald sie diese Geste jedoch erwiderte, wichen viele entsetzt zurück und nicht wenige Hände bewegten sich in Richtung der allgegenwärtigen Waffen.

Nicht einmal der Wald hatte ihnen Zuflucht geboten, denn selbst dort waren sie allerorten auf Menschen gestoßen. Menschen, die Pilze sammelten, Menschen, die Tiere jagten, Menschen, die Bäume fällten - eine Tatsache, die den Nachtelfen befremdlich genug vorkam - Menschen, die Holz in großen, stinkenden Haufen verbrannten, und Menschen, die versuchten, ihnen ihre Barschaft abzunehmen. (Was ihnen wenig gut bekam, nachdem Easygoing endlich verstanden hatte, was die ungehobelten Männer mit den roten Tüchern vor den Gesichtern von ihnen wollten.) Auch stießen sie immer wieder auf Flecken, an denen die Menschen den Wald komplett gerodet hatten, um dort Feldfrüchte zu kultivieren oder einen Wachturm zu errichten.

Der Wald von Elwynn war somit alles andere als ein ruhiger, friedlicher Ort, in dem man ungestört den Stimmen der Natur lauschen konnte. Wobei einige dieser Stimmen auch nicht besonders lauschenswert waren. Merkwürdige, schwarz-weiße Tiere schritten im langsamen Trott über Lichtungen und die Laute, die sie von sich gaben, erinnerten Abbefaria an die dumpf klingenden Hörner, die eingesetzt wurden um zu verhindern, dass Schiffe im dichten Nebel an der Küste Teldrassils zerschellten.

All dies geschäftige Treiben fand jetzt gegen Abend ein Ende und die Menschen zogen sich fluchtartig in ihre Häuser zurück, als wollten sie sich nur ja rechtzeitig vor der Dunkelheit und der Stille verkriechen. Sanft strich der auffrischende Abendwind durch die hellgrünen Blätter der Bäume, deren beruhigendes Rauschen sich wie Balsam auf Abbefarias angestrengte Sinne legte. Endlich schien es, als würde ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden in dem Landstrich einkehren, der den Druiden stark an einen Ameisenhaufen erinnerte, über den jemand Feueröl gegossen hatte.

„Dort drüben liegt Westfall.", verkündete Easygoing und wies auf die andere Seite eines breiten Bachlaufes. „Wir müssen nur noch die Küste erreichen, dann können wir dort nach dem versunkenen Schiff Ausschau halten."

„Es wird langsam Zeit.", brummte Abbefaria und ließ sich am Ufer des Flusses auf die Knie sinken. Mit gierigen Schlucken trank er von dem sauberen Wasser und tauchte zum Schluss kurzerhand den ganzen Kopf hinein. Als er ihn wieder herauszog, troff das Wasser nur so aus seinen kurzen, blauen Haaren und hinterließ dunkle Spuren auf seiner Kleidung.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die ausgedörrte Landschaft auf der anderen Seite. Bäume gab es dort so gut wie keine und der ausgetrocknete Boden sonderte selbst jetzt noch eine nachhaltige Wärme ab, die die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Gesicht sofort verdunsten ließ. Der raue Wind, der über die weiten Felder fegte, wirbelte gelben Staub auf und brachte den Geruch von herannahendem Regen mit sich.

„Sieht aus, als würde sich das Wetter ändern.", sagte er. „Beeilen wir uns lieber."

„Keine Einwände.", stimmte Easygoing zu und die beiden Druiden schritten kräftig aus, um noch vor dem endgültigen Einbruch der Dunkelheit am Meer anzukommen. Einzig Ceredrian schien es nicht besonders eilig zu haben. Wie im Traum schlenderte er hinter seinen beiden Freunden her, die Nase tief in ein kleines Buch gesteckt. Schließlich platzte Easygoing der Kragen.

„Könnte mein lieber Herr Cousin sich vielleicht dazu herablassen, ein wenig schneller zu laufen.", fauchte er. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag zu vertrödeln."

„Oder die Nacht.", ergänzte Abbefaria. „Falls du dich erinnerst suchen wir hier nach etwas."

Ceredrian hob den Kopf und blinzelte die beiden überrascht an. „Was meint ihr denn, was ich hier mache? Ich versuche in dem Buch, das mein Lehrer mir gegeben hat, etwas zu finden, dass eure Aufgabe ein wenig leichter macht."

„Und hast du etwas gefunden?", brumme Easygoing schon etwas freundlicher.

„Nun jaaa.", antwortete Ceredrian gedehnt. „Nicht direkt. Ich könnte euch die Geister der ertrunkenen Seeleute vom Leib halten, falls wir welchen begegnen, und eure Wunden heilen, wenn ihr verletzte werdet. Oder ich könnte ein Gebet an Elune senden, damit sie euch Stärke gibt."

Easygoing verzog das Gesicht. „Sehe ich aus, als bräuchte ich noch Unterstützung auf diesem Gebiet?" Er grinste. „Wobei bei Abbe da bestimmt noch so Einiges an Spielraum ist."

Abbefaria bedachte diese Äußerung mit einem abfälligen Schnauben und fuhr Ceredrian an: „Wir Druiden verfügen selbst über heilende Kräfte, falls du dich erinnerst, und mit so ein paar Geistern werde ich sogar alleine fertig. Also solange du nicht dafür sorgen kannst, dass wir unter Wasser atmen oder darüber laufen können, bringt uns deine Hilfe gerade herzlich wenig." Das unbequemen Gefühl, dass er seine Wut gerade auf die falsche Person projizierte, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Ceredrian ließ buchstäblich die Ohren hängen. Dann jedoch hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er begann wie wild in seinem Buch zu blättern. Schließlich tippte er triumphierend auf eine Seite. „Ich habe es gefunden. _Levitieren: Ermöglicht dem Zaubernden zu levitieren und damit wenige Schritte über dem Boden zu schweben. Beim Levitieren fallt ihr mit reduziertem Tempo und könnt wasserähnliche Oberflächen überwinden. Jeglicher erlittener Schaden hebt den Effekt wieder auf._"

„Na ganz toll.", mokierte sich Easygoing. „Und wie sollen wir deiner Meinung _unter Wasser_ nach dem Anhänger suchen, wenn wir wie ein paar Witzfiguren _über_ der Oberfläche herumhängen?"

„Hey, das war nicht _meine _Idee.", erwiderte Ceredrian beleidigt. „Abbe hat angefangen."

„Kindsköpfe, alle beide.", knurrte der große Druide und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Über´s Wasser laufen...pah. Gibt es etwas, das noch weniger sinnvoll ist?"

„Ich habe gerade entdeckt, dass ich das sowieso nur auf mich selber zaubern kann.", versuchte Ceredrian sich noch schwach zu verteidigen, doch Easygoing hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Unbeirrt stapfte er durch das trockene, gelbe Gras in Richtung Küste.

„Das war nicht gerade fair. Von ihm und von mir", sagte Abbefaria und machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Tut mir leid."

„Ach Schwamm drüber.", grinste Ceredrian ehrlich. „Und was Easy angeht: Er wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er sich anders verhalten würde. Das renkt sich schon wieder ein."

Wenig später erreichten die drei Nachtelfen das Meer und hielten einen Moment lang inne, um das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, zu genießen. Vor ihnen breitete sich der kilometerlange Strand aus; Seevögel kreisten über ihren Köpfen und stießen gellende Schreie aus, der Wind pfiff ihnen nur so um die langen Ohren und das Meer brandete mit Macht gegen die flache Küste. Das Wasser war aufgewühlt, die Wellen trugen Schaumkronen und warfen die Gischt hoch auf den hellen Sand.

„Kein Wunder, dass ein Zwergenschiff hier gesunken ist.", sagte Easygoing, während sie auf dem Kamm einer Düne entlang wanderten. „Bei ihrer Wasserangst verstehen sie sicherlich nicht viel von der Seefahrt. Außerdem liegen Zwergeschiffe bestimmt tief im Wasser."

Gemeinsam lachten die drei Nachtelfen über den Scherz und die vorangegangenen Streitigkeiten waren vergessen. Ausgelassen tollten sie die mit kurzem, harten Gras bewachsenen Hügel hinunter und Abbefaria rief: „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das Schiff finden, den Anhänger holen und dann können wir endlich wieder nach hause."

„Und genau das könnte ein wenig schwieriger werden, als wir angenommen hatten.", knurrte Easygoing, der so abrupt stehen geblieben war, dass die beiden anderen Mühe hatten, ihm noch auszuweichen. Irritiert folgten sie seinem Blick und kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Soweit sie sehen konnten reihte sich ein Schiffswrack an das andere. Ganze Flotten schienen an diesem Strand auf Grund gelaufen zu sein, die hölzernen Rümpfe aufgerissen, die Masten gebrochen und die Segel zerfetzt vom brausenden Wind.

„Aber wie sollen wie hier jemals das richtige Schiff finden.", ächzte Abbefaria und ließ sich in den Sand plumpsen. „Das wird ja ewig dauern."

„Nicht nur das.", stellte Easygoing fest und wies in Richtung der Schiffe. „Wir sind nicht die ersten, die hier nach Schätzen suchen."

Abbefaria kniff die Augen zusammen und inspizierte die Wracks genauer. Zuerst machte er nur eine undeutliche Bewegung aus, doch als er das Aufblitzen von gelben Schuppen sah, stöhnte er unwillkürlich auf. „Murlocs!"

Easygoings Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Richtig. Und ich denke nicht, dass diese Exemplare viel friedlicher sein werden als die, die die Küsten von Kalimdor heimsuchen. Wir werden kämpfen müssen."

„Das wird eine sehr lange Nacht werden.", griente Ceredrian und zwinkerte Easygoing schelmisch zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch ein paar Gebete an Elune schicken. Nur so für alle Fälle."

Abbefaria starrte finster auf die Schiffsleichen und die darin herumwühlenden Murlocs. Wenn eines von ihnen die verlorene Anhägerhälfte an Bord gehabt hatte, dann würden sie ewig brauchen, um ihn zu finden, denn sicherlich hatten die räuberischen Fischwesen inzwischen alles an sich gebracht, das nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Aber was wenn…

„Was ist, wenn das Schiff schon weiter draußen gesunken ist?", sprach er seinen Gedanken aus.

Easygoing sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", gab der junge Druide zu. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir weiter draußen nach der zweiten Hälfte des Schmuckstücks suchen müssen."

Easygoing runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Gib mir einmal die erste Hälfte.", sagte er dann. Umständlich kramte der kleinere Druide den Teil des Schmuckstücks heraus, den sie vor der Küste von Darkshore gefunden hatten. Konzentriert starrte Easygoing auf das ziselierte Stück Silber. Minuten vergingen, dann nickte er entschieden.

„Wir müssen weiter raus. Der zweite Teil liegt in tieferem Wasser."

„Und das weißt du _woher_?", stichelte Ceredrian.

„Von dem Anhänger.", erklärte Easygoing. „Es ist…irgendwie weiß es, dass der andere Teil dort draußen ist. Immerhin ist das ein magischer Gegenstand."

Ohne zu fragen nahm Ceredrian seinem Cousin das Schmuckstück aus der Hand. Er drehte und wendete es und zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln. „Es ist hübsch.", sagte er. „Sieht so aus, als wäre es irgendein Tier oder so was. Aber gespürt habe ich rein gar nichts."

„Vielleicht wirkt es nur bei Druiden.", mutmaßte Abbefaria. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Druidische Fähigkeiten sind eben nicht jedem gegeben."

Ceredrians Gesicht sprach aus diese Aussage hin Bände, er erwiderte jedoch nichts. Allerdings kam man nicht umhin, seine Schadenfreude zu bemerken, als sich die beiden Druiden wenig später durch das schäumende Meer kämpften und dabei jede Menge der salzigen Flüssigkeit schluckten, während er gemütlich etwa einen halben Meter über der Wasseroberfläche entlang lief und lediglich ein paar feuchte Spritzer abbekam.

„Schon was gefunden?", rief er scheinheilig gegen den heulenden Wind an und blickte auf die beiden Druiden hinab. „Oder hat euer treuer Anhänger euch keine genauen Koordinaten mitgeteilt? Jammerschade."

„Wenn er noch ein Wort sagt, bade ich diese kleine Ratte bis er schrumplig und runzlig ist.", fauchte Easygoing und bereute diesen Ausbruch sofort wieder, da ihm eine heimtückische Welle eine ganze Ladung Salzwasser ins Gesicht und den offenen Mund schüttete. Spuckend und würgend paddelte er weiter und beschränkte sich von jetzt an darauf, dem Priester wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Das Wasser um sie herum wurde immer tiefer und dunkler. Die Küstenlinie war fast nicht mehr erkennbar, so weit waren sie bereits hinaus geschwommen. Und immer noch zog es Abbefaria weiter vom Ufer weg.

„Wir sollten einmal nachsehen, wie tief es hier ist.", rief Easygoing und versuchte dabei den Kopf so gut wie möglich über Wasser zu halten. „Wenn wir zu weit hinausschwimmen, so dass wir den Grund nicht mehr erreichen können, ist es sowieso sinnlos weiter zu suchen."

Abbefaria nickte nur, dass er verstanden hatte und gab Easygoing ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam tauchten die beiden Druiden in die dunklen Fluten.

Nach dem Tosen der Wellen und dem Heulen des Windes, wirkte die plötzliche Stille, die auf ihre Ohren drückte, beinahe unwirklich. Dumpf ertönte das Brausen der gewaltigen Wassermassen, die über ihnen bewegt wurden. Hier unten jedoch spürte man nichts von dem Wind und dem Sturm und das Wasser schien beinahe warm gegen die stürmische Oberfläche.

Mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen glitten die beiden Druiden tiefer hinab, bis sie schließlich den sandigen Grund erreichten. Hier wuchsen nur wenige Pflanzen und bis auf ein paar hektisch von dannen huschende Fische konnte man keinerlei Bewegung ausmachen. Mit Handzeichen verständigten die zwei sich darüber, eine Strecke am Grund entlang zu tauchen, bevor sie das Bedürfnis nach Atemluft wieder an die Oberfläche zwingen würde.

Besonders weit sehen konnte man in den aufgewühlten Fluten, in denen die ständigen Wellenbewegungen den Sand vom Grund aufgewirbelt hatten, jedoch nicht. So kam ihre Suche einem Herumtappen mit verbundenen Augen gleich, bei dem man noch nicht einmal wusste, wie groß der Raum war, in dem man sich befand.

Der Boden unter ihnen begann abzufallen; immer tiefer hinab tauchten sie, so dass sie die Wasseroberfläche über sich nur noch als undeutlichen, hellen Schimmer ausmachen konnten. Dazu kam, dass es langsam immer dunkler wurde. Bald schon würden sie in dieser Tiefe überhaupt nichts mehr erkennen können.

Sie erreichten eine steile Felskante, an der der Meerboden beinahe senkrecht in die Tiefe zu stürzen schien. Nur an einer Stelle war die Kante eingebrochen und bildete dort eine Art kleine Schlucht. Dahinter konnte man undeutlich die Umrisse eine Schiffes wahrnehmen, dass nur noch auf einem kleinen Vorsprung hängen geblieben war, der es davor bewahrt hatte, endgültig in den Abgründen des Meeres zu versinken.

Der Rumpf des Schiffes war von der Kollision mit den Felsen leck geschlagen und aus seiner Seitenwand waren große Stücke herausgerissen worden. Von den fehlenden Trümmern war jedoch keiner auf dem Felsvorsprung zurück geblieben. Wahrscheinlich hatten die ewigwährenden Bewegungen des salzigen Wassers sie bereits über die Kante gezogen.

Abbefaria wollte schon in eine andere Richtung weiter schwimmen, als er halb vergraben im Sand den Umriss eines kantigen Gegenstands erkennen konnte. Er wollte Easygoing gerade davon berichten, da fasste der andere Druide ihn bereits am Arm und gab ihm hektisch Zeichen wieder aufzutauchen.

„Ich habe eine Kiste gesehen.", berichtete Abbefaria nach Luft schnappend, als sie wieder an der Wasseroberfläche ankamen. „Wir müssen wieder hinunter. Was, wenn der Anhänger dort drin ist?"

Er schwieg, als er Easygoings ernstes Gesicht sah. „Was ist?"

„Dort unten ist etwas.", erklärte Easygoing. „Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Ich habe nur einen großen Schatten gesehen, der sich ein paar Meter von uns entfernt langsam durch das Wasser schob."

„Ein Tier.", vermutete Abbefaria. „Gefährlich?"

„Wir müssen es annehmen.", antwortete Easygoing und ruderte mit den Armen, damit Ceredrian sah, wo sie jetzt waren. Eilig kam der Priester herbei gelevitiert.

„Habt ihr ihn?", wollte er wissen und strich sie die widerspenstigen weißen Strähnen hinter die Ohren, die ihm der Wind sofort wieder ins Gesicht peitschte.

„Nein.", sagte Easygoing. „Und dort unten ist irgendein großes Tier."

„Na wunderbar.", grinste Ceredrian. „Dann solltet _ihr_ ja kein Problem damit haben."

Verständnislos sahen die beiden patschnassen Druiden ihren Freund an.

„Ja muss man euch denn alles erklären.", stöhnte Ceredrian theatralisch. „Habt ihr ein Glück, dass ich diesen neuen Zaubers beherrsche. Ihr wärt ja ohne mich total aufgeschmissen. Nur weil ich so toll über´s Wasser laufen kann."

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut.", knurrte Easygoing. „Du bist so hohl, du schwimmst sogar auf Milch. Also raus jetzt mit der Sprache, was sollen wir machen?"

Der Priester zog zwar zunächst eine beleidigte Schnute, aber er wusste, dass die Lage zu ernst war, um noch lange Faxen zu machen. Vorwurfsvoll sah er Easygoing an. „Na wenn das dort unten ein Tier ist, warum besänftigt du es dann nicht einfach. Ich habe schon oft genug zugesehen, wie du die Nachtsäbler in Darnassus umgarnt hast, um an ihnen vorbei zum Fenster im Umkleideraum der Schildwachen zu kommen. Oder Abbe schläfert es ein, wie er es so gerne macht, wenn du ihm als Bär zu sehr auf die Pelle rückst."

„Ceredrian, manchmal bis du doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen.", lachte Easygoing. „Komm, lass mich dich in meine Arme schließen."

Bevor der Priester reagieren konnte, hatte der große Druide seine Füße gepackt und ihn in die Wellen gezogen. Der weiße Schopf verschwand kurz unter Wasser, nur um dann zeternd und schimpfend wieder aufzutauchen.

„So dankt man mir also meine Hilfe. Na warte, das merke ich mir. Komm du mir nur an Land, mein Freund, dann verabreiche ich dir eine Tracht Prügel, dass du drei Tage nicht auf deinem Bärenhintern sitzen kannst. So eine Unverschämtheit!"

Mit einem Blick, der jeden anderen sofort in den Tiefen versenkt hätte, erhob sich Ceredrian mit seinem Levitationszauber wieder aus den Fluten und lief triefend und tropfend zurück ans Ufer. Der Sturm jagte unterdessen mit Macht heran. Die Wolken schossen in Fetzen über den Himmel und das Jaulen des Windes war beinahe so laut geworden, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand.

„Sollen wir die Bergungsaktion nicht vielleicht verschieben.", brüllte Easygoing gegen das Tosen und Brausen an.

„Ich fürchte, die Klippe könnte abbrechen und alles, was darauf liegt könnte in die Tiefe stürzen.", rief Abbefaria zurück, doch der Sturm riss ihm die Worte vom Mund weg. Daher schüttelte er nur den Kopf und deutete nach unten. Easygoing nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Beinahe gleichzeitig tauchten die beiden Druiden wieder in die Tiefe.

Die Zunahme der Sturm war auch hier unten nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Das Wasser war noch aufgewühlter, kleine Luftbläschen waren jetzt überall im Wasser und minderten die Sicht. Abbefaria schätzte, in welche Richtung er tauchen musste und stieß sich kräftig ab. Die Truhe hatte ein ganzes Stück unterhalb der Riffkante gelegen. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch vor dem Ende seiner Atemluft dort hinunter und dann auch wieder hinauf tauchen wollte.

Immer tiefer glitten die beiden Nachtelfen in Richtung der verheißungsvollen Truhe. Schon spürte Abbefaria, wie seine Kräfte zu erlahmen begannen, und er versuchte, noch die letzten Reserven zu mobilisieren. Da glitt ein großer Körper auf ihn zu. Der riesige, breite Kopf hatte das Maul weit aufgerissen und der Nachtelf blickte auf mehrere Reihen messerscharfer Zähne. Ein einziger Biss wäre genug gewesen, um ihm einen Arm oder gar ein Bein abzureißen. Nur mit einer schnellen Drehung gelang es ihm, dem Angriff des Tiers auszuweichen.

Ledrige Haus glitt an ihm vorbei und die Schwanzflosse des Tieres schlug ihm um die Ohren. Blitzartig wendete es und startete erneut einen Angriff. Die steil aufgestellte Rückenflosse pflügte durch das Wasser und der merkwürdig geformte Kopf schoss auf Abbefaria zu. Es war zu spät, um dem Tier noch auszuweichen, zu spät, um einen Zauber zu wirken, zu spät…

Nur Zentimeter bevor die Zähne sich in seine Schulter bohrten, erschlaffte das Tier plötzlich. Die hektisch peitschende Schwanzflosse bewegte sich nicht mehr und aus dem schnellen Vorwärtsschwimmen wurde ein langsames Gleiten. Unfähig sich zu rühren, betrachtete Abbefaria das graue Tier, dessen lidlose Augen ihn selbst im Schlaf noch bösartig anstarrten, genauer. Die kreisrunden Augen saßen an der Seite des Kopfes, der so aussah, als hätte das Tier irgendetwas quer verschluckt. Mehrere Kiemenschlitze kurz hinter dem Ende des abgeflachten Kopfes ermöglichten die Atmung unter Wasser und der stromlinienförmige Körper endete in einer gegabelten Schwanzflosse. Doch Abbefaria hatte nicht vergessen, dass in dem lächerlich breitern Maul sehr viele, sehr spitze Zähne saßen. Es wurde Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden, zumal er merkte, dass sein Atemvorrat langsam knapp wurde.

Mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen stieß er tiefer in Richtung der vorspringenden Felsnase. Neben sich bemerkte er kurz darauf Easygoing. Er sandte einen dankbaren Blick an seinen Freund, der die Meereskreatur im letzten Moment in Winterschlaf versetzt hatte. Easygoing grinste breit und reckte beide Daumen nach oben. Dann bedeutete er dem anderen Druiden, dass sie sich beeilen mussten.

Der Weg zu der versunkenen Kiste war weiter als gedacht. Endlich gelangten sie zu der Stelle, an der die verlorene Fracht halb im Sand vergraben lag. Ein paar kräftige Handgriffe später war die Kiste geborgen und das Schloss geknackt. Easygoing wühlte achtlos in den Papieren und Pergamentrollen, die sich wie eigenartige Fische um sie herum im Wasser verteilten und von der Strömung langsam aber sicher aufs offene Meer hinausgezogen wurden. Endlich holte er mit siegessicherem Gesicht ein silbrig blinkendes Schmuckstück aus der Truhe. Er und Abbefaria wusste beide sofort, dass dies der gesuchte Anhänger war.

Bunte Punkte begannen vor Abbefarias Augen zu tanzen. Er musste dringend an die Oberfläche zurück und seinen rebellierenden Lungen frische Luft gönnen. Er wollte schon aufsteigen, als Easygoing ihn festhielt. Panisch wies er nach oben und Abbefaria überlief es eiskalt, als er sah, dass das graue Tier wieder zu neuem, hungrigem Leben erwacht war. Wie ein Pfeil schoss es durch das Wasser auf die beiden Nachtelfen zu.

Abbefaria versuchte, den richtigen Spruch zu rezitieren, um es erneut einzuschläfern, doch das gewaltige Brausen in seinen Ohren machte ihn schwindelig. Sein Blick wurde unscharf und die wässrige Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Er verstand, dass er im Begriff war zu ertrinken. In seinem eingeschränkten Blickfeld erschien einen leuchtend weiße Muschel. Große Blasen stiegen aus ihrer Schale auf und ohne zu überlegen legte Abbefaria seinen Mund auf die kantige Öffnung.

Gierig sogen seine Lungen die so lange vermisste Luft auf. Die Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden und das Sausen in seinen Ohren verebbte auf ein erträgliches Maß. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und sah sich nach Easygoing um. Der große Druide befand sich neben ihm im Wasser, doch es schien im ähnlich schlecht zu gehen wie Abbefaria noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, die herannahende Gefahr im Blick zu behalten. Bevor ihm vollends die Sinne schwanden, hatte Abbefaria ihn gepackt und sein Gesicht vor die blubbernde Öffnung gedrückt.

In diesem Moment fühlte er, wie sich scharfe Zähne in seine Wade bohrten. Große Luftblasen stiegen anstatt eines Schreis aus seinem Mund zur Oberfläche auf, als ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus gerissen wurde und das umliegende Wasser sich rot färbte. Mit Mühe ignorierte er den beißenden Schmerz in seinem Bein, der noch durch das Salzwasser verstärkt wurde, und sandte seine heilenden Kräfte zu dem verletzten Körperteil. Aber das Biest hatte noch nicht genug. Wieder schoss es heran. Doch diesmal stellte sich ihm jemand in den Weg. Mit einem gewaltigen Faustschlag betäubte Easygoing den Hai und versetzte ihn gleich danach wieder in Winterschlaf. Hektisch gab er Abbefaria Zeichen aufzutauchen.

Die beiden Druiden durchstießen beinahe gleichzeitig die Wasseroberfläche. Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend schwammen sie in der stürmischen See, deren Wellen inzwischen fast einen Meter hoch waren.

„Wir müssen hier schnellstens weg.", brüllte Easygoing gegen das Heulen des Sturms an. „Ich glaube, der kommt noch mal. Wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig zum Ufer schaffen…"

Abbefaria antwortete nicht; er musste alle seinen Sinne darauf konzentrieren, nicht durch die Anstrengung und die Schmerzen in seinem Bein ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen begann er in Richtung Ufer zu paddeln. Kurze Zeit später bemerkte er dankbar, dass Easygoing ihn am Gürtel gepackt hatte und seine kraftlosen Schwimmbewegungen mit seinen eignen tatkräftig unterstützte. Trotzdem erschien es ihm wie Stunden, bis sie endlich das rettende Ufer erreichten.

Völlig erschöpft schoben sich die beiden Nachtelfen auf den nassen Sand und legten sich schwer atmend auf den Rücken. Der Wind tobte und fegte über sie hinweg und ein heftiger Regen setzte ein. Er wusch Salz und Blut von ihnen ab und entfernte auch den Sand, der ihre müden Gesichter bedeckte. Mühevoll drehte Easygoing seinem Freund den Kopf zu.

„Wir haben´s geschafft, Kumpel.", sagte er mit einer heiseren Stimme, nicht viel lauter als der herabrauschende Regen. Er grinste und hob er die rechte Hand, von der ein silberner Anhänger baumelte. „Wir haben´s endlich geschafft."

-

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt der glorreiche Triumph der zwei Freunde allerdings einen gehörigen Dämpfer. Zwar hatten sie ihre Aufgabe, den verloren gegangenen Anhänger wieder zu beschaffen, erfolgreich beendet, doch hatte das Schicksal ihnen dafür einen Racheengel in Form eines stinksaueren Nachtelfenpriesters beschert. Und mit diesem war gar nicht gut Kirschenessen.

„Au! Das tut verdammt weh.", jammerte Abbefaria mit Tränen in den Augen. „Kannst du den Verband nicht etwas weniger straff machen?"

Ceredrian knurrte nur und zog die weiße Leinenbinde noch strammer. „Wehleidiger Druide.", schnaubte er abfällig. „Ich könnte ja meine Kräfte einsetzen, aber damit du mal weißt, was du an mir hast, kannst du jetzt schön warten, bis deine Bisswunden von alleine verheilt sind. Vielleicht überlegst du dir dann ja nächstes Mal, ob du dich wirklich mit einem Hai zum Abendessen verabreden willst."

„Du bist wirklich unfair.", maulte Easygoing, der zwar keine Verbände trug, jedoch auffällig humpelte und sich immer wieder an den verlängerten Rücken fasste. „Erst vertrimmst du mich armen, ausgelaugten Druiden, der gerade einen anstrengenden Kampf hinter sich hat, und dann verweigerst du auch noch deine Hilfe."

„Du hättest die Herausforderung zu dem Duell ja ablehnen können.", giftete Ceredrian und schlug noch einmal bekräftigend auf Abbefarias Verband, der daraufhin schmerzerfüllt aufjaulte. „Für euch beide ist es viel zu selbstverständlich, dass ich euch helfe. Ihr könntet ruhig mal etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen."

„Wir sind noch bei dir, das muss reichen.", sagte Easygoing übellaunig. „Immerhin hätten wir dich auch einfach hier lassen können und uns mit dem speziellen _Druiden_-Zauber auf die Mondlichtung teleportieren können. _Druiden_ können so was nämlich."

„Und Priester können das hier.", schnappte Ceredrian und murmelte eine Formel. Easygoings Augen wurden glasig und sein Blick leer. Wie eine Marionette begann er, auf eine schlammgefüllte Grube zuzugehen, die sich durch den nächtlichen Regenguss auf einem der Felder in Westfall gebildet hatte. Ohne anzuhalten watete der große Druide bis zur Mitte des Tümpels, ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder und begann sich selbst mit dem stinkenden Morast einzureiben. Erst dann entließ ihn Ceredrian wieder aus der Gedankenkontrolle.

„Du verdammter…", brüllte Easygoing. „Wenn ich dich erwische, mach ich Priester-Kebap aus dir!"

„Geh dich lieber waschen.", gab Ceredrian ungerührt zurück. „Wenn wir nach Stormwind kommen, solltest du vielleicht nicht aussehen, als hätten wir dich gerade frisch aus der Gosse gefischt."

„Wer sagt, dass wir nach Stormwind gehen?", erkundigte sich Abbefaria höflich. Er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, Easygoing bei seinem Schlammbad Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Ich sage das.", antwortete der Priester. „Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von dieser Einöde, den Fliegen, Mücken und Schnaken und vor allem von dieser völligen Einsamkeit. Mag ja sein, dass euch dieses _im Einklang mit der Natur sein_ genug ist, aber ich hätte gern mal wieder etwas zivilisierte Gesellschaft und vor allem ein warmes Bad und ein paar neue Kleider. Diese hier stinken und sind total zerrissen."

„Eitler Tropf", grummelte Easygoing wohlweislich so leise, dass sein Cousin es nicht hören konnte. Doch schließlich fügte er sich dem Unvermeidlichen und humpelte gemeinsam mit Abbefaria einem fröhlich pfeifenden Priester hinterher auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt der Menschen.

-

Fröstelnd zog Magenta die dünne Decke bis zum Kinn und versuchte, die klamme Kälte zu ignorieren, die mit feuchten Fingern daran zupfte. Das Rauschen der Wellen, die den grauen Strand von Darkshore hinauf rollten, lullte sie ein und wiegte sie zurück in den unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem irgendein störendes Geräusch sie gerissen hatte. Da war es wieder! Ein huschendes Klicken, so als würden dünne Horn- oder Knochenstücke aneinander schlagen. Magenta kniff die Augen fest zu, doch schließlich siegte ihre Neugierde. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge…und schrie vor Schreck auf.

Vor ihr ragte ein gepanzertes Ungetüm auf. Augenstiele glotzten auf sie herab und eine riesige, mit Seepocken besetzte Klauenschere reckte sich angriffslustig in ihre Richtung.

Das war entschieden zu viel. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang die Hexenmeisterin auf, warf die bis eben noch vermeintlich sichere Decke von sich und erkletterte in Windeseile einen der nahen Felsen. Von dort aus spähte sie ängstlich auf die geschützte Nische hinab, in der sie und Abumoaham die Nacht verbracht hatten.

Unter ihr kämpfte indes das Untier, das sie so ungestüm geweckt hatte, mit der Tücke des Objekts. Unter dem Stoff von Magentas Schlafdecke ragten mehrere Beine hervor, allesamt dünn und ebenso gepanzert wie der Rest des Tieres. Es taumelte von rechts nach links und versuchte immer wieder, sich aus der Umklammerung der widerspenstigen Bedeckung zu befreien. Es sah aus, als mache ein Tisch seine ersten Gehversuche. Endlich gelang es ihm die Decke abzuwerfen.

Ein vorwurfsvolles Stielauge richtete sich auf Magenta, die zum ersten Mal einen guten Ausblick auf den flachen, gepanzerten Körper hatte. Das Tier klapperte geräuschvoll mit den gewaltigen Scheren am Ende seiner Vorderbeine und stolzierte dann klickend und klackend seitwärts von dannen in Richtung Meer.

In dem Moment, als das gepanzerte Ungetüm gerade in den Fluten untergetaucht war, erschien Abumoaham auf der anderen Seite des Strandes. Er kam aus dem angrenzenden Wald und trug einige würzig duftende Zweige in seiner Hand.

„Guten Morgen!", rief er fröhlich zu Magenta hinauf. „Ich besorgt Kräuter für Stärkung zu Frühstück. Aber was du machen auf Felsen? Frühsport? Ich gehört, das sehr erquicklich."

„D-da war ein Tier.", stotterte Magenta und machte sich verlegen an den Abstieg. „Es war riesengroß, hatte einen Panzer und füchterliche Klauen."

Abumoaham legte den Kopf schief. „Viele Beine?"

„Ziemlich viele.", bestätigte Magenta. „Und es zischte und fauchte so komisch."

Der Magier unterdrückte sichtlich ein Grinsen. „Das muss gewesen sein Küstenkriecher. Zu schade, ich nicht da gewesen. Kriecherfleich sehr schmackhaft."

„Kriecher aha.", murmelte Magenta. Irgendwie klang das nicht besonders gefährlich. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich ziemlich albern vor.

Abumoaham lächelte versöhnlich. „Ich uns erstmal machen heiße Tasse Tee. Du sehen, mit Frühstück gleich alles sein viel besser."

Tatschlich wärmte der Tee Magenta wieder so richtig auf und auch ihr Magen freute sich über ein paar herbeigezauberte Muffins. So gestärkt machten sie und Abumoaham sich auf, den langen, nebelverhangene Strand von Darkshore entlang zu laufen. Die Landschaft bot wenig Abwechslung und so erschienen Abumoahams Schilderungen von dem, was sie erwartete, noch phantastischer.

Teldrassil, der gewaltige Baum, in dessen Krone die Nachtelfen lebten und sogar ihre Hauptstadt errichtet hatten, war angeblich so hoch, dass man von seinem Fuß die Spitze nicht erkennen konnte und seine Wurzeln reichten bis auf den Meeresgrund hinab. Magenta konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das stimmte, doch als sie ihren Fuß auf den schmalen Landstreifen vor dem riesigen Baum setzte, stockte ihr hörbar der Atem. So weit ihre Augen reichten, sah sie nur noch Baum.

Hinter ihr lag das Schiff vor Anker, dass sie hergebracht hatte. Eine kleine Fähre, auf der ein älterer Nachtelf über eine kleine Mannschaft von Seeleuten gebot, lag hinter ihnen vor Anker. Ein kräftiger Arm legte sich um Magenta und sie spürte Abumoahams warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Du sehen?", sagte er leise. „Ich nicht zu viel versprochen."

„Nein.", antwortete Magenta, die endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Das ist einfach…gigantisch."

„Du sehen, es werden noch viel besser.", lachte der Magier und zwinkerte ihr zu. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden auf ein Gebilde auf Zweigen und Wurzeln zu, zwischen denen ein intensives, rotviolettes Licht herrschte. Zwei Wachen waren rechts und links des Lichts postiert. Abumoaham richtete ein paar Worte an sie und die eine der beiden machte eine knappe Geste in Richtung des hellen Scheins. Sie durften passieren.

Ohne zu zögern trat Abumoaham in das Licht und zog Magenta mit sich. Instinktiv schloss sie die Augen, um sich gegen den grellen Schein abzuschirmen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete, blickte sie auf ein Schauspiel von Millionen von Farben.

Wasserblau, indigo und aquamarin gingen über in türkis, cyan und smaragdgrün und weiter zu ocker, umbra und golbbraun. Violette und purpurne Blätter bedeckten die allgegenwärtigen Bäume und filterten das einfallende Sonnenlicht zu einem amnethystfarbenden Schimmern. Alles schien sich mit einer unendlichen Langsamkeit zu vollziehen, so dass sogar die ab und an von den Bäumen herabsegelnden Blätter sich eher in einem träumerischen Tanz zu wiegen schienen, als lediglich den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft zu folgen.

Filigrane Brücken wanden sich über Wasserläufe, die die ganze Stadt durchzogen. Man sah stolze Bauten aus weißem Marmor, deren runde Kuppeldächer mit kostbaren Einlegearbeiten versehen waren. Andere Häuser schienen direkt in kleinere Bäume hinein gebaut worden zu sein und aus einem von ihnen, das auf einem zentralen Platz stand, hatte man einen riesigen Bären heraus geschnitzt. Pagoden und Türme schmückten jedes Gebäude, die so gebaut waren, dass man durch die weiten Fenster und offenen Türen direkt in das Innere blicken konnte.

Wo immer Magenta auch hinsah, fand sie etwas Neues, das sich zu entdecken lohnte. Eichhörnchen sprangen um ihre Füße und leuchtende Lichtkugeln schwebten klingelnd vorbei und verschwanden ebenso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren, wenn Magenta versuchte eine von ihnen zu fassen oder zumindest einen genauen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Abumoaham erklärte ihr dann, dass es sich dabei um Irrwische handelte; Naturgeister, denen die Nachtelfen und die restlichen, sterblichen Völker einst ihre Rettung zu verdanken hatten.

Am seltsamsten waren jedoch die Nachtelfen selbst. Obwohl einige von ihnen auf den geschwungenen Straßen und Gassen unterwegs waren, wirkte die Stadt nicht hektisch oder gar überfüllt und alles geschah nach einer Art Ritual.

Begrüßungen, Verbeugungen, selbst alltägliche Dinge wie der Erwerb eines Apfels waren offensichtlich mit vielen, kleinen Gesten und Regeln verbunden, die Magenta weder durchschaute, noch verstand. Allerdings schien sich niemand daran zu stören, denn die junge Hexenmeisterin wurde ebenso wenig beachtet wie ihr Begleiter. Allein die Tatsache, dass man sie nicht ständig anrempelte bewies, dass man sie durchaus wahrnahm. Selbst als Abumoaham nach dem Weg zu einem bestimmten Laden fragte, bekam er zwar eine ausgesprochen höfliche Antwort, doch Augenblicke, nachdem er sich bedankt hatte, schien der angesprochenen Nachtelf ihn schon wieder komplett vergessen zu haben.

Auch als Magenta vor dem Geschäft wartete, in dem Abumoaham einige Schriftrollen und seltene Kräuter erstand, gingen die Nachtelfen teilweise so dicht an ihr vorbei, dass sie nur die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um sie zu berühren. Doch keiner ließ auch nur mit einem Wimpernschlag erkennen, dass er die Menschenfrau bemerkt hatte.

Allerdings gab es auch Nachtelfen, bei denen Magenta dieser Umstand durchaus lieb war. Die leicht gepanzerten Wachen, die auf geschmeidigen, schwarzen Raubkatzen durch die Straßen patrouillierten (und wie Magenta bemerkte, ausschließlich weiblich waren), boten einen ehrfurchtsgebietenden Anblick. Die Hexemeisterin war froh, dass sich keines ihrer seltsam leuchtenden Augenpaare auf sie richtete. Einzig einer der Nachtsäbler witterte einmal in ihre Richtung und fauchte warnend, bis seine Reiterin ihn weiter vorantrieb. Unwillkürlich rückte Magenta näher an Abumoaham, der so eben aus dem Laden getreten war und jetzt beruhigend den Arm um sie legte.

„Ich erledigt meine Besorgungen hier.", erklärte er. „Nun wir nur noch gehen zu Elissa Dumas in Tempel des Mondes. Ich lernen will neuen Portalzauber nach Darnassus."

„Ob es hier auch", Magenta senkte die Stimme, „Hexenmeister-Lehrer gibt?"

Abumoaham schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nachtelfen niemals würden dulden Dämonen in Darnassus. Sie böse."

Als er Magentas bestürztes Gesicht sah, strich er ihr sanft über die Wange. „Keine Angst. Nachtelfen auch nicht sonderlich mögen Magier. Sie denken, Magie von Natur allein sein gut."

Magenta ließ ihren Blick über die Brücken, Teiche und Bäche, die phantastischen Bauten und die opulenten Gärten, die friedliche Ruhe und das wohlgeordnete Leben der Nachtelfen schweifen und begriff, dass die zerstörerischen, chaotischen Kräfte von Magie und Dämonen hier völlig fehl am Platz waren. Dies hier war etwas Heiliges, Reines, dessen Vollkommenheit nicht zerstört werden durfte.

_Vollkommenheit, haha_, meldete sich da Pizkols bösartige Stimme in Magentas Kopf. _Alles nur Theater und Fassade. Wenn man genauer hinschaut, sieht man, wie alles zerfällt. Erkennst du es denn nicht? Die Welt der Nachtelfen stirbt._

_Das ist nicht wahr_, gab Magenta patzig zurück, doch der Zauber des Neuen war verflogen. Wohin sie auch blickte, entdeckte sie jetzt Makel und Risse in dem herrlichen Bild. Die Marmorsäulen waren von Ranken überwuchert, die den weißen Stein brüchig werden ließen. Die Baumhäuser waren schief und krumm und würden bei einem ordentlichen Regenguss keinerlei Schutz vor der Witterung bieten und die vielen Tiere verbreiteten sicherlich allerlei Krankheiten. Magenta beschloss, dass Darnassus kein Ort war, an dem sie länger als nötig verweilen wollte.

Gemeinsam betraten Abumoaham und Magenta jetzt ein großes Gebäude, wobei _Gebäude_ eine eher unpassende Bezeichnung dafür war. Im Grunde genommen bestand es nur aus einigen Plattformen und ein paar Torbögen, auf denen alberne Nachtelfen alberne Spielchen machten. Das Klirren der Waffen hallte zwischen den Säulen wieder und gegen ihren Willen musste Magenta hinschauen. Eine Nachtelfe in einer silbernen Rüstung bellte Befehle auf Darnassisch über die schwitzende Schar auf den Terrassen und auch hier sah Magenta fast ausschließlich weibliche Nachtelfen, die unter den strengen Augen der Ausbilderin oder was auch immer völlig simultan Übung um Übung absolvierten. Magenta versuchte sie ebenso zu ignorieren wie den etwa zehn Meter hohen Baum, der mit einem Mal anfing, sich zu bewegen. Knarzend und knorrend walzte er sich an den Torbögen vorbei, aber die junge Hexenmeisterin hatte beschlossen, sich nicht mehr beeindrucken zu lassen. Wenn sie hier nicht erwünscht war, dann konnte sie ebenso gut gleich gehen.

„Sind wir bald da?", fragte sie Abumoaham daher ungeduldig.

Der Magier, der interessiert den Trainingseinheiten der Nachtelfen zugesehen hatte, schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Natürlich.", versicherte er ihr lächelnd. „Entschuldige, ich nicht bei der Sache. Wir bald wieder zurück in Stormwind."

„Es wird Zeit.", sage Magenta biestig. „Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit einer…Freundin."

Das Wort _Sukkubus _auszusprechen wäre vielleicht anhand der beiden Nachtelfen, die gerade vorbeiflanierten keine gute Idee gewesen. Die weibliche Nachtelfe kicherte albern und schüttelte ihren kurzen, grünen Wuschelkopf, während sie sich ganz unauffällig bei dem Krieger mit dem langen, weißen Pferdeschwanz einhängt.

_Gerissenes Biest_, dachte Magenta und verglich ihr Aussehen ungewollt mit dem der gertenschlanken Nachtelfe. Das Ergebnis war nicht zufriedenstellend. Mürrisch stapfte sie daher hinter dem Magier her, der anscheinend beschlossen hatte, die Laune seine Begleiterin, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren. So gestimmt bemerkte Magenta nicht, wie sie auf eines der prächtigsten Gebäude der ganzen Hauptstadt zugingen.

Breite Marmorbrücken führten sie hinauf zu dem runden Tempelgebäude, in dem die Priesterinnen des Mondes der Göttin Elune dienten. Schon immer hatte es Tempelbauten für die fahle Göttin gegeben; sie waren gekommen und vergangen und immer wieder hatten die Nachtelfen sie erneut aufgebaut als Zeichen der Hoffnung und der Zuversicht. So war schließlich ein weißes Kleinod entstanden, das jedem, der die Hilfe der Schwestern benötigte, Zuflucht und Trost bot. Wenn man vom _Tempel des Mondes_ sprach, so war dieses prachtvolle und zugleich schlicht wirkende Gebäude gemeint, dass auch am Tag wie ein steinernes Abbild des nächtlichen Himmelskörpers über die Kaldorei, die Kinder der Sterne, wachte.

Innerhalb des Tempels war das Licht gedämpft und schien ausschließlich von einer mit leuchtendem Mondbrunnenwasser gefüllten Schale zu kommen, die in den nach oben gereckten Händen einer riesigen Statue der Göttin Elune ruhte. Der Boden des Tempelgebäudes war mit feinem, weichem Gras bewachsen und sogar kleine Bäume wuchsen im Inneren des Tempels. Magenta fand das höchst ungewöhnlich und gegen ihren Willen auch faszinierend. Hartnäckig versuchte sie sich einzureden, wie blöd es doch war, einen ständig feuchten Fußboden zu haben und fragte sich insgeheim, ob den Bäumen im Herbst wohl die Blätter abfielen und ob die Priesterinnen dann Laub kehren mussten. Leiser Gesang wehte durch die Hallen und fremdartig klingenden Instrumente unterstrichen die lieblichen Stimmen mit süßen Saitentönen.

„Die Hohepriesterin scheint zu hause zu sein.", flüsterte Abumoaham Magenta ins Ohr.

„Wer?"

Magenta machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht, bis ihr schlagartig dämmerte, dass Abumoaham von Tyrande Wisperwind gesprochen hatte, dem offiziellen Oberhaupt der Nachtelfen. Dass sie sich im selben Gebäude befand, wie die legendäre Nachtelfe, schüchterte Magenta noch ein wenig mehr ein und verstärkte ihren Widerwillen. Trotzig schob sie die Unterlippe vor und wartete ungeduldig, bis Abumoaham endlich sein Gespräch mit einer Magierin beendet hatte, die anscheinend hier im Tempel lebte und arbeitete. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf einen prächtigen, weißen Tiger, der langsam einen der Rundgänge entlang geschritten kam. Die Nachtelfen, an denen er vorbeikam, verbeugten sich vor ihm und grüßten die Raubkatze mit derselben Ehrfurcht, die Magenta beim Erscheinen eines Königs erwartet hätte. Und das bei einem _Tier_!

Die junge Hexenmeisterin war froh, als Abumoaham ihr endlich ein Zeichen gab, dass sie den Tempel verlassen konnten. Wortlos beobachtete sie, wie er in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Tempelgärten die Portalrunen benutzte, um ihnen einen Weg nach Stormwind zu öffnen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die schmerzhaft schöne Stadt der Nachtelfen, trat Magenta durch das Portal.

-

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war.", stöhnte Schakal und presste eines dieser kalten Glibberdinger, das er am Strand gefunden hatte, gegen sein blaues Auge. „Ach und Blade…"

Der junge Krieger stieß einen lauten Schmerzenschrei aus, als er den Arm mit der langen Schnittwunde im Wasser auswaschen wollte.

„…Salzwasser brennt übrigens."

„Wir hätten sie fast gehabt.", schimpfte Emanuelle und fächelte sich mit einem Palmenblatt Luft zu. „Wenn es nur nicht so heiß wäre. Meine Zunge klebt am Gaumen; ich kann überhaupt nicht mehr zaubern, weil ich die Sprüche ständig vernuschele."

„Dann zaubere doch einfach Wasser herbei.", grollte Schakal. „Ich habe mal gehört, Magier können so was."

Emanuelle schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ach ja richtig, wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf."

Sie murmelte ein paar Worte und schon standen vor den drei müden Abenteurern einige Flaschen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Schnell griff Bladewarrior nach einer der Flaschen und schüttete sich den kompletten Inhalt über den malträtierten Arm. Einige Sekunden lang entspannte sich sein Gesicht, dann schrie er wie von der wilden Waldspinne gebissen auf und stürzte sich kopfüber ins Meer. Misstrauisch nahm Schakal die leere Flasche und roch daran. Vorwurfsvoll hielt er sie anschließend auch Emanuelle unter die Nase.

„Wasser, eh?", macht er und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu eine breiten Grinsen. „Hast du noch mehr davon?"

Entgeistert sah die Gnomin auf die ominösen Flaschen und stöhnte. „Das ist ja Rum! Ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann nicht richtig zaubern bei dieser Hitze."

„Ganz schön wehleidig für einen Feuermagier.", spöttelte Schakal, entkorkte eine der restlichen Flaschen mit den Zähnen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Nach der vernichtenden Niederlage, die ihnen ihr Überfall auf ein Lager der Bloddsail-Piraten eingebracht hatte, war das jetzt genau das Richtige.

„Guckt mal, was ich gefunden habe!", rief da Bladewarrior und kam mit einer weiteren Flasche in der Hand wieder an Land. „Die steckte im Sand."

„Also macht was ihr wollt, ich hab meine Flasche.", grinste Schakal und leerte seinen Fund bis zur Hälfte. „Jetzt geht´s mir wieder gut. Und Alkohol desinfiziert ja auch."

„Aber nicht, wenn man ihn trinkt.", stichelte Emanuelle. „Nun zeig schon, was du das gefunden hast, Blade."

Der Krieger hatte inzwischen die Flasche aus grünem Glas geöffnet und ein dünn zusammen gerolltes Pergament hinausgefischt. Langsam und stockend begann er zu lesen:

„_I-in diesem al-alters-schwa-schwachen Boot vor den Za-Zan-zil zu flie-hen, schien mir da-mals eine gute E-Ent-scheidung zu sein, a-aber…"_

Emanuelle, die schon bei den ersten Worten des Kriegers mit den Augen gerollt hatte, nahm ihm kurzerhand den Zettel aus der Hand. Sie überflog die weiteren Zeilen, die noch auf der zusammengeknüllten Notiz standen, und runzelte die Stirn.

„Da scheint jemand eine Flaschenpost verschickt zu haben.", schloss sie messerscharf. „Und er ist irgendwo gefangen."

„Hat derjenige auch ne Adresse drauf geschrieben?", kicherte Schakal, dessen Flasche sich schon beträchtlich geleert hatte.

Die Gnomin bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und sah sich dann suchend am Strand um. Schließlich entdeckte sie ein ganzes Stück entfernt etwas Grünes, das von den Wellen hin und her geworfen wurde. Blitzschnell wuselte sie zu der Stelle und fischte eine weitere Flasche aus der Brandung, bevor sich das Meer diesen Schatz wieder einverleiben konnte. Sie zog eine zerrissene Notiz heraus und begann zu lesen.

„_Ich vermisse meinen Stamm… _blah blah_…Thunder Bluff… _blah blah blah_._ _Es erinnert mich nur umso mehr daran, dass ich hier festsitze. _Wer auch immer das geschrieben hat, scheint tatsächlich Probleme zu haben."

„Steht irgendwas drin, wo derjenige ist?", wollte Bladewarrior wissen. „Vielleicht können wir helfen."

„Als wenn wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten.", murrte Emanuelle halb im Ernst, doch dem bittenden Blick des jungen Kriegers konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Suchend lief sie mit ihm zusammen den Strand entlang, bis sie schließlich noch eine Flasche auf dem Wasser treiben sahen. Ungeachtet seiner Verletzung stürzte sich Bladewarrior in die Fluten und hockte sich dann gespannt wie ein Kind neben die Gnomin, die die zerrissene Notiz entfaltete und vorlas:

„_Die Bestie, die über diese Insel herrscht, ist wirklich sehr mächtig. Alle anderen Wesen verstecken sich vor ihm. Weder die Blaumähnengorillas noch die Jaguero trauen ihm über den Weg. Sogar jetzt höre ich sein Brüllen und es macht mir Angst. Diese Kreaturen halten ganz sicher jeden ungebetenen Gast von der Insel fern. Ich muss Vertrauen in meine Vorfahren haben."_

„Was ist ein Jaguäro?", wollte Bladewarrior wissen.

Emanuelle zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber wie es scheint, etwas Gefährliches. Und etwas noch Gefährlicheres hält den Schreiber dieser Nachricht auf einer Insel fest."

„Auf dieser dort?", frage Bladewarrior und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf eine Insel, die ein Stück weit vor der Küste lag. Es war die einzige Insel weit und breit und so schien es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass, wenn jemand von jemand anderem gefangen gehalten wurde, er sich auf _dieser_ Insel befinden müsse. Noch dazu wurde die Distanz zwischen Festland und Insel gerade von einem ganzen Geschwader kleiner, grüner Glaskörper überbrückt; ein jedes von ihnen enthielt eine neue Botschaft des rätselhaften Gefangenen. (Oder möglicherweise auch mehrmals dieselbe, wenn ihm die Hitze doch zu sehr zugesetzt hatte, um sich ständig etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen.)

„Möööglich, dass das die Insel ist.", antwortete die Gnomin gedehnt. Sie hatte so eine dunkle Ahnung, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Wir sollten hinüber schwimmen, und ihr helfen."

Emanuelle und Schakal, der mitsamt allen restlichen Rumflaschen heran gewankt war, sahen den Krieger beide mit großen Augen an.

„Wieso _sie_?"

„Wiescho helfen? Hicks."

Bladewarrior packte entschlossen sein Nudelholz und starrte grimmig zu dem braun-grünen Streifen am Horizont. „Weil auf so einer Insel immer eine holde Jungfrau in Not geraten ist.", erklärte er.

„Wenn isch disch erinnern darf, dasch wir bereitsch ne Jungfrau zum retten ham?", warf Schakal ein. „Wass´n dann mit der?"

„Risingsun ist erstmal noch sicher.", sagte der Krieger mit fester Stimme. "Doch diese Holde dort draußen ist ganz allein, muss hungern und dürsten. Wir sind verpflichtet dazu, ihr zu helfen. Risingsun würde es so wollen."

Schakal drehte sich zu Emanuelle herum und pustete ihr seinen Rum-Atem ins Gesicht. „Nu zieht er die moralische Keule. Iss´n Hammer, der Junge. Aber er sollte dringend die Märschenbücher absetzen."

„Und du den Rum.", mäkelte Emanuelle. „Du wirst noch ersaufen, wenn wir da gleich rüberschwimmen."

„_Schwimmen?"_ Schlagartig war Schakal wieder nüchtern. „Dieser Zwerg schwimmt nirgendwo hin, Madam."

„Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben.", sagte Emanuelle seufzend. „Die haben mir den Unterwasser-Atem-Helm abgenommen und Blade macht nicht den Eindruck, als würden wir ihn jetzt noch zum Umkehren bewegen können."

Die Gnomin zeigte in Richtung des Meeres, wo Bladewarrior mit starr auf die Insel gerichtetem Blick ins Wasser watete. Mit gleichmäßigen Schwimmzügen schob er sich immer näher und näher an die Insel heran, auf der seiner Überzeugung nach eine Jungfrau in Not auf ihre Rettung wartete. In Gedanken malte er sich aus, wie er wohl den Drachen oder was auch immer besiegen würde, um dann als strahlender Held die ewige Dankbarkeit der Jungfrau und vielleicht sogar ein halbes Königreich von ihrem Herrn Vater dazu bekommen würde, wenn er sie endlich nach hause brachte. Als Herrscher über ein halbes Königreich bekam man doch sicherlich ein Schwert. Was für einen Sinn hätte es sonst Herrscher zu sein, wenn man sich nicht einmal dann eine anständige Waffe zulegen konnte.

„Ich protestiere entschieden gegen eine solche Behandlung.", schimpfte Schakal, als er und Emanuelle endlich ebenfalls auf der Insel angelangt waren. „Zwerge haben eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Wasser."

„Du kannst mit dem Lamentieren aufhören, wir sind doch schon da.", winkte Emanuelle ab. „Und ich habe gesehen, dass du schwimmen kannst. Also hör auf, dich herauszureden."

„Aber ich protestiere.", schmollte Schakal, wenngleich auch etwas leiser als zuvor. Suchend sah er sich nach dem Dritten im Bunde um und entdeckte ihn schließlich neben der Leiche einer großen, schwarzen Raubkatze."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was ein Jaguäro ist.", strahlte der Krieger stolz und wies auf das tote Tier. „Das da ist auf jeden Fall kein Gorilla."

„Stimmt.", nickte Schakal. „Er sieht dir auch gar nicht ähnlich."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Emanuelle und sah zu der undurchdringlichen Wand aus Blättern und Bäumen, aus dem unheimliche Laute hervordrangen. Er klang ganz so, als würde jemand ermordet.

Unbewusst senkte die Gnomin die Stimme. „Hört ihr das?", flüsterte sie. „Wie unheimlich."

Auch Bladewarrior war ein wenig bleich unter seiner natürlichen Bräune geworden. Die Jungfrau schien tatsächlich schrecklich zu leiden. Einzig Schakal schien das Geheul völlig kalt zu lassen. Er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, das Wasser aus seinen Ohren zu schütteln.

Vorsichtig schlichen die drei Abenteurer sich näher an die Quelle der unheimlichen Schreie heran. Blätter strichen an ihnen vorbei, Mücken summten ihnen um ihre Köpfe und zwischen ihren Füßen raschelten Schlangen und anderes Getier durch das Unterholz. Doch all das war nicht gegen das, was sich wie ein rostiges Messer langsam in ihre Gehirne bohrte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen konnte man beim Näherkommen jedoch hören, dass derjenige, der dort schrie, zwar um Rettung aus einer Notlage bat, dass diese jedoch wenig mit ihren Erwartungen gemein hatte.

„_Im tiefen Keller sitz ich hier, _

_mit keinem einz´gen Glase Bier. _

_Drum komm mein Lieb und schenk mir ein, _

_ich mag jetzt nicht mehr durstig sein."_

Als sich die Blätterfront vor ihnen endlich teilte, traten sie auf eine kleine Lichtung. Inmitten von niedergewalztem Gras saß ein Zwerg am Boden. Er trug eine weiße Robe, die allerdings schon ziemlich zerschlissen war, und sang aus vollem Halse so schief, dass sämtliche Urwaldvögel bereits vor Stunden geflüchtet waren. Als er die Ankömmlinge entdeckte, winkte er fröhlich.

„Ach hallo. Kommt hier doch mal jemand vorbei. Und ich dachte schon, ich muss hier bis zum Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag hocken bleiben."

Schakal fing sich als Erster. „Wusste ich doch, dass ich die Melodie kenne.", brummte er und stapfte auf seinen Rassenkameraden zu. „Was hat Euch denn hierher verschlagen?"

„Und wo ist die holde Jungfrau?", warf Bladewarrior ein und sah sich enttäuscht um. „Die wollen wir nämlich befreien."

„Jungfrau?" Der Zwerg überlegte. „Also eine Jungfrau hab ich hier nicht finden können. Allerdings lagen hier jede Menge leere Flaschen rum, in die irgendwer kleine Briefe gesteckt hatte. Möglich, dass die von einer Jungfrau waren. Ich hab sie nicht gelesen. Briefgeheimnis, Ihr wisst ja. Hab die ganze Ladung vor ein paar Stunden zum Strand geschafft. War ne Mordsplackerei, müsst ihr wissen."

„Also ist hier keine Jungfrau in Nöten?", hakte Bladewarrior noch einmal nach.

„Der Einzige, der hier Not hat, bin ich.", erklärte der Zwerg fröhlich. „Ihr habt nicht zufällig was zu trinken dabei? Diese Insel weißt einen ganz eklatanten Mangel an Trinkbarem auf."

Wortlos reichte Schakal dem anderen Zwerg die Flasche. Der öffnete sie, roch daran und verzog das Gesicht. „Rum? Na ich weiß ja nicht. Ihr habt nicht zufällig noch ein bisschen Ananassaft und etwas Kokosmilch dabei, nein? Na dann nicht. Der Durst treibt´s hinunter. Prost!"

„Aber was tut Ihr hier?", fragte Emanuelle. „Und vor allem, warum seid Ihr hier ganz allein. Es heißt, ein schreckliches Ungeheuer treibe hier sein Unwesen."

„Und was noch viel wichtiger ist:", ergänzte Schakal. „Wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?"

Der Zwerg setzte die Flasche ab, schmatzte anerkennend und überlegte. „Tja wisst ihr, das war so: Ich war in Booty Bay unterwegs, um ein wenig für das Seelenheil der Betrunkenen zu beten, als sich eines Abends ein Mann an meinen Tisch setzte. Er sagte, er sei im Auftrag eines gewissen Krazek unterwegs und bräuchte noch einen Priester für diese Mission. Als ich fragte, worum es gehe, sagte er mir, er wolle einige _Aufnahmen_ von Wildtieren machen und dass er dazu einen speziellen Kasten von diesem Krazek erhalten habe. Ich misstraute der ganzen Sache zwar, aber dann sagte ich mir: ´Yamon, dieser Mann braucht deine Hilfe und du darfst sie ihm nicht aus eigennützigen Motiven verwähren.

So brachen wir schon am nächsten Tag auch und setzten mit einem Boot zu dieser Insel über. Er _schoss_, wie er es nannte, seine _Aufnahmen_, wobei ich allerdings nicht erkennen konnte, dass er eines der Tiere dabei verletzt hätte. Ich wähnte somit alles in bester Ordnung. Dann allerdings hörten wir ein bestialisches Brüllen, dass uns das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Bäume stürzten reihenweise um und die wilden Tiere rannten in alle Richtungen davon, als sich ein riesiges Ungetüm aus dem Urwald schob. Ich selbst kam zu Fall und stieß mir den Kopf derart hart, dass ich bewusstlos wurde. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war der Rest des Trupps verschwunden und ich saß auf dieser Lichtung und hatte das hier um meinen Fuß."

Der Zwerg hielt eine Kette hoch, deren Glieder so dick waren, dass Emanuelle beide Hände brauchte, um sie zu umspannen. Die Gnomin, deren Augen inzwischen kugelrund waren, atmete hörbar aus.

„Was für eine spannende Geschichte, Yamon.", sagte sie. „Aber habt ihr nicht versucht zu fliehen?"

„Das ist schwer möglich, mit so einer Kette am Fuß.", antwortete der Priester. „Und um sie zu entfernen reichen meine bescheidenen, handwerklichen Fähigkeiten leider nicht aus. Außerdem ist da ja noch König Mukla."

„Wer?"

Noch bevor Yamon antworten konnte, erklang ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen, dass den Boden unter den Abenteurern zum Beben brachte. Etwas Gigantisches schien direkt durch den Dschungel auf sie zu zurasen und es machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe, irgendetwas, das sich ihm in den Weg stellte, auszuweichen. Panisch rannten muskelstrotzende Gorillas und schwarze Raubkatzen an ihnen vorbei, ohne sich für die appetitlichen Happen zu interessieren, die mit vor Schreck erstarrtem Gesicht dem Grauen entgegen sahen, das auf sie zurollte.

Endlich fiel auch die letzte Bastion aus Blättern und Bäumen und ein gigantische Gorilla sprang mit einem riesigen Satz auf die kleine Lichtung. Er fletschte die scharfen Eckzähne und trommelte sich mit den Fäusten, die die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Pferdes hatten, gegen den Brustkorb. Dann schlug er mit den gewaltigen Pranken auf den Boden, so dass Emanuelle ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe hüpfte. Er schnaubte und tobte, riss einen kleinen Baum aus und schleuderte ihn quer über die gesamte Insel.

„Das", erklärte Yamon trocken, „ist König Mukla."

„Dieser Affe wird keinem von uns Schaden zufügen.", rief Bladewarrior und zog sein Nudelholz. „ATTACKE!"

„Warte!", rief Yamon noch, aber der junge Krieger stürzte bereits wie ein Wahnsinniger auf den monströsen Gorilla zu. Der brüllte erneut so laut, dass Emanuelles Zöpfe im Wind wehten, und ging dann zum Angriff über.

Yamon schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was macht der Junge denn? Ach nein, jetzt hat er ihm auf den Fuß gehauen. König Mukla ist davon nicht sehr begeistert. Jetzt hat er euren Freund gegen den Baum geworfen und versucht ihn zu zerquetschen. Aber nein, er hat ihn nicht erwischt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hat der junge Mann sich unter dem Fuß weggerollt. Aber was macht er jetzt? Ach, er erklimmt einen Baum und will sich von oben auf König Mukla stürzen. Na ob das funktioniert.? Seht ihr, jetzt ist er vorbei gesprungen. Au, das tut weh. Und das erst. Und das…ah nein, das ist aber nicht nett."

Völlig fassungslos sahen Schakal und Emanuelle dabei zu, wie Bladewarrior von dem riesigen Gorilla systematisch auseinander genommen wurde. Erst als der Krieger halb bewusstlos und blutend auf sie zugewankt kam, lösten sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Tu etwas!", brüllte Schakal die Magierin an.

„Ja was denn?", schrie die zurück. „Der ist doch ungefähr hundertmal so groß wie ich."

„Dann tu was _dagegen_.", schnaufte der Schurke und schleuderte dem Gorilla sein Messer entgegen. Wirkungslos prallte es an der dicken Haut des Untiers und verschwand irgendwo im Gras.

„Ihr habt das Alles völlig falsch verstanden.", versuchte Yamon die Kämpfer aufzuhalten doch keiner achtete auf ihn.

Emanuelle erinnerte sich endlich daran, dass sie als Magierin wahrscheinlich die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes größte Feuerkraft besaß und schickte einen glühenden Ball auf die Reise. Er traf den riesigen Gorilla zwar nicht, da dieser gerade in diesem Moment einen großen Satz machte, um Schakal zu pulverisieren, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war ihr damit gewiss. Fassungslos sah die kleine Gnomin, wie Tonnen von Muskeln und schwarzem Fell auf sie zu rasten und schloss die Augen. Ihr fiel absolut nichts ein, wie sie ein so großes Tier in so kurzer Zeit zur Strecke bringen sollte. Feuerschlag, Feuerball, Pyroschlag und Verbrennen würden es wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr zur Raserei bringen und die Sprüche der Eismagie waren ihr nicht geläufig genug, als dass ihr in dieser Situation die richtigen Formeln eingefallen wären. Wenn Abumoaham jetzt hier gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht…

„Ich hab´s!", rief sie, schlug die Augen auf und rezitierte eine Formel.

Es folgte ein Knall, eine große Rauchwolke und ein erstauntes Quieken. Als der Rauch sich verzog, standen mitten auf der Lichtung eine kleine, hustende Magierin und ein sehr erstaunt wirkendes Schwein. Unsicher grunzte es und wedelte mit dem Ringelschwanz.

„Was zum…?", sagt Schakal verblüfft. „Sag bloß, das ist der Affe?"

Emanuelle war offensichtlich ebenfalls überrascht von dem Ergebnis. „Also eigentlich sollte das ein Schaf werden. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da schief gegangen ist."

„Kann mir mal jemand aufhelfen?", röchelte es aus einem Haufen umgestürzter Bäume. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir was gebrochen."

„Was habt ihr mit König Mukla gemacht?", empörte sich hingegen der Priester. „Ich meine, ihr kommt hierher auf seine Insel und erwartet, dass er euch einfach so akzeptiert? Außerdem weiß er doch gar nicht, dass er viel stärker ist als ihr."

„Ich glaube, schon, dass er das weiß.", brummte Schakal.

„Aber ihr hättet nur warten brauchen, ich hätte euch vorgestellt und wir hätten gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden. König Mukla vertraut mir"

„Es ist ein wildes Tier.", beharrte Schakal. „Er hätte uns mit einem Happs verschlungen."

„Ach Blödsinn.", schnaubte Yamon nun ernsthaft böse. „Gorillas ernähren sich von Früchten und Pilzen. Ich muss es wissen, ich habe ihn ja gefüttert."

„Gefüttert?", ächzte Schakal.

„Ja sicher.", antwortete Yamon, während er sich Bladewarriors annahm und dessen Verletzungen verschwinden ließ, als wären sie nie da gewesen. Erstaunt bewegte der junge Krieger Arme und Beine und lächelte glücklich. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass er so natürlich etwas pflegeleichter ist."

„Und der Gorilla gehorcht dir?", löcherte Schakal den Priester interessiert weiter, der jetzt dazu übergegangen war, Emanuelle in die Augen zu schauen und ihren Puls zu fühlen.

„Naja, er scheint auf jeden Fall zu verstehen, was ich sage.", schränkte Yamon ein und schloss mit dem Wink seiner Hand eine kleine Platzwunde an Schakals Stirn

„Könntest du ihn dazu bringen, jemanden bestimmten anzugreifen?", grinste Schakal und kraulte das kleine Schwein hinter den Ohren, das daraufhin wohlig grunzte und begann, sich an seinem Bein zu schuppern."

„Ich könnte es vielleicht.", meinte der Priester nachdenklich. Aber warum sollte ich das tun? Gewalt ist niemals eine Lösung."

Schakals Grinsen war inzwischen so breit, dass es sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu teilen schien. „Nun ja, mir könnte vielleicht einfallen, wie man ein solches Schloss öffnet, wie das, das diese unsägliche Kette verschließt."

Yamons Gesicht zeigte zunächst Verblüffung, dann Verstehen. „Ein Handel also. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut heißen soll. Andererseits…es ist doch ein wenig langweilig hier und ich würde gerne diese Mondstoffrobe ersetzen. Sie ist doch etwas arg mitgenommen worden."

-

Einige Zeit später an Bord der Damsel's Luck.

„Kapitän! Kapitän!" Das Rufen des Mannes, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich im Krähennest befinden sollte, wurde stetig lauter, bis er schließlich in Stillwaters Kabine gestürmt kam.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, deinen Posten zu verlassen, du Ratte?", brüllte der Kapitän und zog seinen Säbel. „Ich werde dir den Bauch aufschlitzen und dich an die Haie verfüttern, wenn das nicht wichtig ist."

„Sir, da draußen sind welche, die wollen mit Ihnen sprechen. Sie sagen, wenn Sie nicht kommen, versenken sie das Schiff." Atemlos wartete der Pirat, ob ihm diese Nachricht nun vor dem angekündigten Tod retten würde.

Der Kapitän - seines Zeichens ein Gnom und somit einer der wenigen, nicht-menschlichen Mitglieder der Bloodsail-Piraten - strich sich über den gewaltigen Schnauzbart. „Also das ist wirklich mal eine dreiste Lüge. Vielleicht sollte ich dir Arme und Beine abschneiden und dich zu Belustigung der Mannschaft an den Hauptmast nageln lassen. Oder ich übergebe dich Brutus zum Spielen."

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit.", beteuerte der Pirat, der nun verstand, warum sämtliche seiner Kameraden sich geweigert hatten, diese Nachricht zu überbringen. Mit Schauern dachte er daran, was der Golem, der das Schiff normalerweise steuerte, wohl mit seinen Knochen machen würde. „Bitte, geht hinauf und seht selbst nach."

Der Kapitän ließ nach einem kurzen Zögern den Säbel zurück in die Scheide gleiten. Er rückte den dreieckigen Hut mit dem Totenkopfsymbol zurecht und fixierte den unglücklichen Piraten.

„Wenn ich dort jetzt hochgehe und mich vor der gesamten Mannschaft lächerlich mache, dann kommst du zum Abendbrot als Fleischeinlage in den Eintopf. Lebend.", versprach er und stapfte die steile Treppe an Deck. Er stiefelte breitbeinig zur Reling und glotze auf den schmalen Sandstreifen, der neben der Fahrrinne im Wasser lag. Dort stand eine höchst eigenwillige Versammlung: Eine recht ansehnliche Gnomin, ein junger Mann, zwei Zwerge, von denen einer ein weißes Kleid trug, und ein Schwein. Winkend trat einer der Zwerge - es war der ohne Kleid - vor und rief:

„Hey da, seid Ihr nun der Kapitän dieses Kahns?"

„Wer will das wissen, Made?", brüllte der Kapitän zurück.

„Mein Name ist Schakal.", antwortete der Zwerg. „Und ich in im Auftrag von Baron Rivelgaz hier. Er bittet Euch freundlich, doch von hier zu verschwinden."

„Und wenn wir es nicht tun?", fragte Stillwater lauernd.

„Dann sind wir leider gezwungen Eure Schiffe zu versenken.", gab der Zwerg nüchtern zurück.

Stillwater und seine gesamte Mannschaft brachen in grölendes Gelächter aus. Der Kapitän winkte einem der Piraten, der gerade das Deck schrubbte, und ließ sich von ihm seinen Putzeimer reichen.

„Weißt du, was ich von dir und deiner Forderung halte?", rief er nach unten. „Das hier."

Und mit einem Schwung kippte er den Inhalt des Eimers vor Schakals Füße.

„Irgendwie habe ich mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet.", knurrte Schakal. „Dann wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Eure schönen Schiffe auf den Grund des Meeres zu schicken."

Der Kapitän wurde wieder ernst und knurrte: „Wagt es, auch nur einen Fuß auf die Planken dieses Schiffes zu setzen und ihr habt die längste Zeit Luft geatmet. Ich warne Euch jetzt zum letzten Mal."

„Und ich warne Euch, Stillwater.", antwortete Schakal ruhig. „Denn wisst Ihr, wir haben einen Affen und wir werden ihn benutzen."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er dem Schweinchen neben sich kräftig auf die Hinterbacken. Erschreckt quiekend sprang es einen Satz nach vorne, dann löste sich durch den Schlag die Verzauberung und einer sehr, sehr zorniger König Mukla stand vor dem staunenden Piraten. Der Zwerg in dem weißen Kleid lief indes mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit die Rampe des Schiffes hinauf und warf sich direkt in die Arme des entsetzten Kapitäns.

„Zu Hilfe!", schrie Yamon aus Leibeskräften. „Er will mich umbringen."

Sein Ruf wurde von einem Brüllen des gewaltigen Gorillas beantwortete und Sekunden später brach auf dem Piratenschiff die Hölle los.

Wenig später trieben nur noch Trümmer der Damsel's Luck auf den blauen Fluten des südlichen Meeres. Die Mannschaft war entweder ertrunken oder hatte entsetzt das Weite gesucht. König Mukla saß derweil glücklich mit Yamon auf seinem Schoß da und suchte in dessen Haaren nach Ungeziefer. Um ihn herum hatten es sich die drei anderen Abenteurer im warmen Sand bequem gemacht.

„Meint ihr, dass die anderen Piraten einsichtiger sind?", fragte der Priester und schob König Muklas Hand beiseite, der nun auch seinen Bart lausen wollte. „Es erscheint mir immer noch nicht richtig, den armen König Mukla so zu missbrauchen."

„Wir haben ihnen doch die Wahl gelassen.", verteidigte sich Schakal. „Und du kannst nicht behaupten, ich hätte sie nicht gewarnt."

Yamon runzelte die Stirn „Und du sagst, es gibt noch zwei Schiffe?"

„Soweit Baron Rivelgaz die Wahrheit gesagt hat, ja. Es sollte kein Problem sein, auch diese zwei zu versenken."

Doch während im Westen langsam die Sonne tiefer sank, kam indes an Bord der Riptide und der Crimson Veil, den Schiffen von Kapitän Keelhaul und Flottenmeister Firallon, Bewegung in die Piraten, als etliche schwer verletzte Besatzungsmitglieder der Damsel's Luck an Bord kletterten und von einem gigantischen Affen berichteten, der ihr Schiff versenkt und die halbe Mannschaft getötet hatte. Er stehe, so berichteten sie, unter dem Einfluss einer Gestalt in einem weißen Kleid. Sie hätte neben dem Kapitän gestanden, als dieser von der gewaltigen faust des Affen zermalmt worden war.

„Eine weiße Frau.", stöhnte Flottenmeister Firallon und erbleichte. Wie alle Piraten war er sehr abergläubisch. „Los Männer, hisst die Segel und macht den Kahn klar zum Auslaufen. Mit weißen Frauen ist nicht zu spaßen."

So segelten die verbleibenden zwei Schiffe der Flotte der Bloodsail-Piraten noch vor Sonnenuntergang zurück in Richtung der Plünderinsel, wo sie von dem Riesen-Affen und der mysteriösen, weißen Frau berichteten und so den Grundstein für eine der berühmtesten Geschichten von ganz Azeroth legten.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Heho, da bin ich mal wieder!**

**Ich weiß nicht, ob es diesmal nun wirklich schneller ging. Vermutlich nicht. Dafür hatte ich ne Menge Spaß beim Schreiben des Kapitels und ihr hoffentlich auch beim Lesen. **

**Gewidmet ist dieses Kapitel übrigens allen Priestern in WoW, die sich an uns die Finger wund heilen und dafür oft genug auch noch angeschnauzt werden, weil „der Heal eben doch noch nicht durch war".**

**Ihr seid die Größten, Jungs und Mädels!**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	17. Mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

**Mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche**

Schwarze Kerzen warfen ein flackerndes Licht auf die feuchten Steinwände des ewig dunklen Verlieses tief im Herzen der Katakomben von Stormwind. Der Tages- und Nachtrhythmus der übrigen Welt war hier unten bedeutungslos. Kein Laut, kein Sonnenstrahl drang bis hierhin vor und auch von der Hitze des großen Feuers, das im ersten Kellerraum des geschlachteten Lamms brannte, war so weit unten in den Gewölben nichts mehr zu spüren. Ein kalter Luftzug wehte durch den Raum und ließ eine der Kerzen erlöschen. Mit einer knappen Geste brachte Magenta sie wieder zum Brennen.

„Also schön.", sagte Gakin Dunkelbinder. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, Magenta. Der Herzholz-Zweig, den du mir gebracht hast, wird genügen, um dir eine Sukkubus herbeizurufen. Bist du bereit?"

Magenta nickte stumm. In ihrem Kopf rezitierte sie eifrig, was sie in den letzten Stunden über Dämonen und vor allem über Sukkubi gelesen hatte. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, gegen diese trickreiche Ausgeburt der Hölle zu unterliegen. Nicht nachdem sie so lange gebraucht hatte, um sich in die Lage zu versetzen sie zu beschwören. Gakin Dunkelbinder hatte seiner Schülerin deutlich gemacht, dass sie erneut einen Zweig des Baumes würde besorgen müssen, wenn sie versagte.

„Dann werde ich jetzt beginnen.", erklärte der Hexenmeisterlehrer.

In der Mitte des Raumes glühten die magentafarbenden Runen des Beschwörungskreises. Ihr Schein erhellte die staubige Dunkelheit der Gruft und ließ die weißen Knochen in den Wandnischen in einem rosigen Schein aufleuchten. In der Mitte der Runen lag der von Magenta gebrachte Zweig aus Herzholz. Immer noch haftete ihm dieser ganz besondere Glanz an und die wenigen Blätter, die er trug, waren nicht welk geworden, wie es bei einem Zweig eines gewöhnlichen Baumes der Fall gewesen wäre.

Während Gakin Dunkelbinders Beschwörungsformeln die Grenze zwischen den Welten immer dünner werden ließen, begann der Zweig in die Höhe zu steigen und etwa auf Hüfthöhe langsam um die eigene Achse zu kreisen. Gebannt betrachtete Magenta das kleine Stück Holz, das mit seiner ganz und gar eigenen Magie einen mächtigen Dämon herbei rufen würde. Eine Verschlingerin der Seelen, eine Zerstörerin der Herzen, eine Bezwingerin des Geistes: eine Sukkubus.

Ein Laut drang aus dem kleinen Riss in der Realität, der sich neben dem Zweig in der Luft gebildet hatte. Dahinter waberte die unendliche Dunkelheit des wirbelnden Nethers. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich und wurde lauter. Es klang wie ein verlangendes Stöhnen, ein lustvolles Keuchen, ein Ausdruck von tiefer Erregung und grenzenloser Gier. Die Laute der angelockten Sukkubus.

Mit einem leichten Schauern beobachtete Magenta, wie sich der Riss weiter öffnete und ein erster, gespaltener Huf des Wesens den grauen Steinboden berührte. Einen Moment lang bereute die junge Hexenmeisterin, dass sie Abumoahams Angebot, ihr bei ihrer Aufgabe zu helfen, nicht angenommen hatte. Der Magier war wirklich _sehr_ eifrig gewesen, so dass Magenta ihm zu Schluss _sehr_ rüde hinaus geworfen hatte. Das hier war ihre Aufgabe und sie würde sie allein bewältigen. Zumal sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, was sie vorhatte. Nach ihrem Abenteuer mit dem Ork-Hexenmeister war sich Magenta nicht sicher, wie ihr Geliebter auf die Anwesenheit einer Sukkubus reagiert hätte. Das Eigenartige war, dass er nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, als sie in vor die Tür setzte, sondern sich lediglich mit einem sehr liebevollen Kuss verabschiedet hatte. Doch im Moment hatte Magenta Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um andere zu sorgen.

Aufmerksam musterte die junge Hexenmeisterin den weiblichen Dämon, der inzwischen vollständig durch das magische Tor getreten war. Die Hufe des Dämons gingen an den Fesseln in schlanke, mit rotschwarzen Schuppen bedeckte Beine über. Ihre Rückseite war ebenso wie das Ende des peitschenartigen Schwanzes über und über mit feinen, rasiermesserscharfen Dornen besetzt. Die Schuppen verloren sich an den Oberschenkeln und gingen über in blutrote Male, die wie ein Flamme am Bein des Dämons empor züngelten. Die schlanke Taille wurde von einer schwarzen Lederkorsage mit goldenen Verzierungen geschnürt, welche die üppige Oberweite von milchigem Weiß mehr als deutlich in das Sichtfeld des Betrachters presste. Eine Flut von rabenschwarzen, glänzenden Haaren umspielte die schmächtigen Schultern, die spitzen Ohren und die gedrehten Hörner an der Stirn des Dämons, der seinen Kopf in Richtung des Herzholz-Zweiges neigte. Die magischblauen Augen glommen vor Verlangen auf und dem üppigen roten Mund entwich ein erneutes, verlangendes Seufzen. Anmutig entfaltete die Sukkubus ihre beiden fledermausartigen Flügel, deren samtige, violette Membranen sich zwischen biegsamen Knochenfortsätzen spannten. Sie machte einen ersten Schritt, dann noch einen, bis sie schließlich bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein war. Ihr glühender Blick richtete sich auf Magenta und mit einem amüsierten Gurren entrollte sie die lange Lederpeitsche in ihrer Hand.

„Jetzt seid Ihr in Schwierigkeiten."

_Ja, ja, ja…ich war ein böser Wichtel. Bestraf mich!_, brachte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf Magenta aus dem Konzept. Entnervt schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass der Wichtel sah, was sie sah. Ihn nur nicht zu beschwören reichte also nicht aus.

_Ruhe jetzt da drinnen. Wenn ich den Kampf gegen die Sukkubus nicht gewinne, kannst du dir dein Quartier für den Rest der Zeit mit Jhazdok teilen. Oder ich versklave mir so eine nette, kleine Höllenbestie. Diese Dämonen aus Stein und flüssigem Feuer sollen ja sehr gesellig sein._

Pizkol quietschte erschrocken. _Ich bin ja schon still._

Magenta öffnete die Augen wieder. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um einem Peitschenhieb auszuweichen. Mit einem ebenso schrillen Quietschen wie Pizkol brachte die Hexenmeisterin sich in Sicherheit. Die Sukkubus lachte und holte erneut mit der Peitsche aus.

„Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen.", gluckste sie und schlug zu.

„Jhazdok!", rief Magenta ihren Leerwandler herbei, der bis jetzt still in einer Ecke auf seinen Einsatz gewartet hatte. Wie ein lebendig gewordenes Stück Dunkelheit schob er sich zwischen seine Herrin und die wilde Sukkubus und ging zum Angriff über.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", schnurrte die Sukkubus und reckte ihre Reize. „Du willst mir doch nichts tun, oder?" Sie hob die Hand und blies dem dunkelblauen Dämon einen Kuss zu. Jhazdok, der zunächst in blindem Gehorsam auf sie zugestürmt war, wurde langsamer, als sei er unschlüssig geworden, ob er den anderen Dämon nun attackieren sollte oder nicht.

Schnaubend fuhr Magenta ihn an: „Na los, du aufgeblasener, blauer Windsack. Angreifen hab ich gesagt."

Der Leerwandler warf ihr einen unterwürfigen Blick aus den hellglühenden Augen zu und waberte erneut auf die Sukkubus zu. Er landete einen ersten und zweiten Treffer, bis sich die Sukkubus zischend zurückzog. Mit perverser Freude leckte sie über die blutende Schramme, die der andere Dämon ihr zugefügt hatte. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Wut und Lust zu gleichen Anteilen.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier der Meister ist.", hohnlachte sie und holte mit der Peitsche aus. Immer wieder und wieder schlug sie nach dem Leerwandler, der ihre Angriffe jedoch fast nicht zu spüren schien. Einzig allein ein leichtes Zittern seiner Substanz verriet, dass die Sukkubus ihn überhaupt traf. Im Gegenzug dazu fesselten seine Angriffe zwar die Aufmerksamkeit des weiblichen Dämons, schadeten ihm jedoch auch nicht merklich. Bis auf einige weitre Kratzer war die Sukkubus unversehrt. Auf diese Weise konnte der Kampf stundenlang weiter gehen, ohne dass einer der beiden Kreaturen den Sieg errang. Allerdings hatte Magenta nicht vor, es so weit kommen zu lassen.

Leise murmelnd begann sie Zauber um Zauber auf die Sukkubus zu wirken, die weiter mit mordlüsternen Augen und funkensprühender Peitsche auf Jhazdok eindrosch. Der hingegen gab sich alle Mühe, den feinseligen Dämon von seiner Herrin abzulenken, so dass diese ihre Magie zum Einsatz bringen konnte. Und es schien, als ginge ihr Plan auf.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei sah die Sukkubus an sich herab. Eitrige Blasen überzogen die voreinst makellose Haut, platzten auf und versprühten einen grüne, stinkende Flüssigkeit. Wirkliche Flammen leckten von den Hufen der Sukkubus an ihrem Beinen empor und hinterließen den beißenden Geruch von verbranntem Horn und Fleisch. Die empfindliche Haut der Flügel hing bereits zerrissen herunter und ihre wollüstigen Lippen war aufgesprungen und blutig. Die betörende Schönheit der Sukkubus wich und ließ eine kreischende wild um sich schlagende Furie zurück. Eine Furie, die offensichtlich verstanden hatte, wer der wahre Feind war. Gift und Galle spuckend fuhr sie zu Magenta herum

Die junge Hexenmeisterin merkte, wie süßes, honigartiges Gift in ihre Gedanken eindrang. Es versuchte, sie zu benebeln, zu betäuben, sie wehrlos zu machen. Magenta bewegte sich nur noch langsam, als würden unsichtbare Ketten sie lähmen. Taumelnd wich sie einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Widerwillig wich der rosarote Nebel einem dumpfen Kreisen in ihren Gedanken. Benommen versuchte sie, einen Zauber zu formulieren, doch die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn, so dass sie immer wieder von vorn anfangen musste und die Wirkung der Worte nutzlos verpuffte.

Die Sukkubus lachte höhnisch, als sie die Schwäche der Hexenmeisterin sah, und holte aus, um ihr mit ihrer Peitsche das Gesicht zu zerfetzten. Allerdings hatte der weibliche Dämon hatte seine Rechnung ohne Jhazdok gemacht. Mit seinen Krallenhänden griff der Leerwandler nach der Sukkubus, die gequält aufstöhnte. Der trügerische Zauber des großen, blauen Dämons erlegen, der ihr vorgaukelte, er füge ihr rasende Schmerzen zu, tat seine Wirkung. Verwirrt versuchte die Sukkubus, sich zwischen den Gegnern zu entscheiden, während Magentas Zauber weiter an ihrer Existenz nagten und sie innerlich zerfraßen. Immer langsamer wurden die Bewegungen der Sukkubus, immer kraftloser ihre Angriffe, bis sie schließlich gefangen zwischen Feuer, Schatten und Leid mit einem letzten, erstickten Seufzen verging. Zurück blieb lediglich ihre Peitsche, die mit einem leisen, klatschenden Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Das girrende Lachen der Sukkubus noch in ihren Ohren, sah Magenta sich staunend um. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass der Kampf schon vorbei war. Außer einer kleinen Schnittwunde am Handgelenk, wo die Peitsche der Sukkubus sie durch Zufall getroffen hatte, war sie unversehrt und auch Jhazdok wirkte nicht besonders angeschlagen. Es war eigentlich schon fast zu leicht gewesen.

„Das war wirklich gut.", lobte Gakin Dunkelbinder, der sich während des Kampfes zurückgezogen hatte und nun wieder in den kleinen Lichtkreis der schwarzen Kerzen trat. „Ich habe schon Adepten gesehen, die an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert sind, weil die den Verführungen der Fleischeslust erlagen. Ihre lebelosen Körper wieder aus den Krallen der jeweiligen Sukkubus zu befreien war meist keine besonders angenehme Aufgabe. Umso mehr freue ich mich, dir zu diesen Sieg gratulieren zu können."

Der Hexenmeister-Lehrer hob die lederne Peitsche vom Boden auf und reichte sie Magenta. „Du bist nun Herrin über eine Sukkubus. Wann immer du ihre Dienste benötigst, kannst du sie mit Hilfe ihrer Peitsche wieder aus dem Nether zu dir rufen."

„Sie aus dem Nether zu mir rufen?", fragte Magenta erstaunt. „Ihr meint, ich werde sie nicht die ganze Zeit im meinem Kopf haben?"

„Oh nein." Gakin Dunkelbinder schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Niemand hielte es länger als eine Stunde mit so einem Weib in seinen Gedanken aus. Wenn du deinen Dämon nicht benötigst entlässt du ihn wie alle anderen Diener wieder zurück in seine eigene Dimension. Aber warum fragst du?"

„N-nichts.", stammelte Magenta verwirrt. In ihr keimte eine Erkenntnis, die ihr gar nicht gefallen würde. Zögernd nahm sie die Peitsche entgegen. Sie fühlte sich warm an und roch unangenehm wie gegorener Honig. Magenta verzog das Gesicht und schob sie eilig in ihre Tasche. Sie verbeugte sich noch einmal flüchtig vor ihrem Meister und rannte dann wie von einem Dutzend Sukkubi gehetzt die Treppen hinauf bis in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf sie die Tür ins Schloss, entließ Jhazdok und beschwor im selben Atemzug ihren Wichtel.

„DU!", spuckte sie Pizkol entgegen. „Ich hab dich durchschaut. Du musst überhaupt nicht in meinem Kopf herumspuken. Das ist alles nur ein Trick, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Der Wichtel machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Das ist nicht wahr.", behauptete er. „Bei dem vielen Unsinn, den du immer anstellst, bin ich ja geradezu _gezwungen_ auf dich aufzupassen."

„So eine gequirlte Hippogreifenkacke.", wütete die junge Hexenmeisterin weiter und warf den nächstbesten Gegenstand nach dem Wichtel, den sie finden konnte. Es war ein Handspiegel. Klirrend zerbarst er etwa einen halben Meter neben dem Wichtel an der Wand.

„Das bringt jetzt aber sieben Jahre Unglück.", nörgelte der und wischte sich die Spiegelscherben vom Pelz.

„Das ist mir egal.". schrie Magenta und sah sich nach noch etwas zum Werfen um. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Tasche, aus der die Peitsche der Sukkubus gerutscht war. Rasend vor Wut ergriff sie das Folterinstrument und schlug nach dem Wichtel. Kreischend flüchtete der vor der mit Stacheln gespickten Lederschnur, die zu Pizkols Glück und aufgrund von Magentas Treffsicherheit allerdings nur Löcher in die Luft schlug.

Als die Hexenmeisterin zum dritten Mal ausholte, geschah etwas Seltsames. Zunächst dachte Magenta, dass sie Pizkol tatsächlich mit der magischen Waffe getroffen hatte, denn seine magische Substanz wurde dünner und dünner und mit einem letzten, missgünstigen Meckern löste er sich schließlich auf. Dann jedoch wurde Magenta dieses eigenartigen Gefühls gewahr, dass sie immer bekam, wenn ein Sukkubus in der Nähe war. Die Peitsche war mit einem Mal aus ihrer Hand verschwunden und befand sich…in der Hand der Sukkubus.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Meisterin?", hauchte der weibliche Dämon. Augenscheinlich war er jetzt etwas friedlicher gestimmt als bei seiner letzten Beschwörung. Trotzdem wirkte sein Anblick inmitten von Magentas Schlafzimmer, wo der Nachmitagssonnenschein helle Kreise auf den Fußboden malte, etwas verstörend.

„Ich…ja das habe ich.", antwortete Magenta so bestimmt, wie sie es aufgrund der absurden Situation vermochte. „Du…dein Name ist Fierneth."

Magenta wusste nicht, woher sie das wusste, doch die Sukkubus nickte und neigte unterwürfig den Kopf. „Ich stehe zu Euren Diensten, Meisterin."

Für einen kleinen Moment kam sich Magenta geschmeichelt vor. Endlich einmal ein Dämon, der ihr nicht ständig Widerworte gab und dazu noch etwas unterhaltsamer war, als der stumme, plumpe Leerwandler. Wenn die Sukkubus erst einmal wieder zu Kräften gekommen war - die junge Hexenmeisterin hatte gelesen, Dämonen litten nach ihrer Versklavung stets an den seltsamsten Nebenwirkungen - würden sie und Magenta ein unschlagbares Team bilden, dem kein Gegner, vor allem kein männlicher, noch Einhalt gebieten konnte. Dann jedoch sah sie das spöttische Glitzern in den Augen der Sukkubus und erkannte, dass sie mitnichten eine gehorsame Dienerin bekommen, sondern sich vielmehr einen Wolf im Schafspelz ins Haus geholt hatte. Unbewusst strich sie sich ihre Garderobe glatt.

„Als erste wirst du dieses Chaos wieder beseitigen.", befahl Magenta mühsam beherrscht. Sie widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, der Sukkubus eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Und das auch nur aus dem Grund, dass sie annahm, die Sukkubus würde diese Bestrafung noch zusätzlich genießen. „Danach wirst du…"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die junge Hexenmeisterin. Etwas irritiert blickte sie zur Tür. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich sein. Abu.", erklang die Stimme des Magiers von der anderen Seite. „Du aufmachen? Ich Überraschung für dich."

„Ähm ja, sofort.", stotterte Magenta und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie mit der Sukkubus machen sollte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen rief sie das erste, was ihr beim Anblick des Dämons in den Sinn kam. „Einen Augenblick noch. Ich habe gerade wenig an."

„Das sein sehr passend.", lachte Abumoaham vor der Tür. „Du können so bleiben, ich jetzt reinkommen."

Wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen blickte Magenta auf die Türklinke, sie sich langsam aber unaufhörlich nach unten bewegte. Jetzt würde sie sich wohl eine sehr gute Erklärung einfallen lassen müssen.

-

Der Weg nach Stormwind war den erschöpften Nachtelfen lang vorgekommen, und doch waren sie noch vor dem höchsten Stand der Sonne in der Hauptstadt der Menschen angekommen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen in der ländlichen Gegend des Waldes zuteil geworden war, war auch hier spürbar, doch hatten die Bewohner der Hauptstadt schon viele Gäste kommen und gehen sehen und den Händlern auf dem Markt war es ohnehin relativ gleichgültig, wer ihre Ware kaufte, solange er nur mit ehrlicher Münze dafür bezahlte. So erstanden die drei Nachtelfen einige neue Kleidungsstücke, die zwar die feine Verarbeitung der Nachtelfen vermissen ließ, dafür aber praktisch und bezahlbar war, und ließen sich dann den Weg zu einem der öffentlichen Badehäuser weisen.

Abbefaria fühlte sich zerschlagen und ausgelaugt. Die Wunde an seinem Bein hatte sich inzwischen geschlossen, einen Tatsache, die größtenteils auf ein Einlenken Ceredrians zurückzuführen war. Abbefarias Heilkräfte hatten bei Weitem nicht ausgereicht, um eine solche Verletzung in so kurzer Zeit heilen zu können. Da ihm jedoch mit der offenen Wunde der Zutritt in das Badehaus nicht möglich gewesen wäre, hatte sein Freund sich dazu überreden lassen, ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Dennoch schmerzte der Muskel bei unbedachten Bewegungen und so bewegte sich der Druide nur langsam und versuchte, sein Bein zu entlasten, so gut es ging.

So kam es, dass seine Freunde schon eine ganze Zeit im Wasser verbracht hatten, als Abbefaria den eigentlichen Baderaum betrat. Er hatte zu viel Zeit mit der vorherigen Reinigung verbracht und humpelte auch jetzt noch sehr langsam zum Beckenrand. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ sich der Nachtelf sich in das warme Wasser sinken.

„Abbe ist ein alter Angeber.", höhnte Easygoing und spritzte mit Wasser nach seinem Freund. „So ein kleiner Biss kann unmöglich so wehtun."

„Dann habe ich einen Vorschlag.", raunzte der kleinere Druide. „Das nächste Mal, wenn wir angeln gehen, spielst _du _den Köder und _ich_ lache dich dann hinterher aus."

Easygoing machte eine viel sagende Geste darüber, was er von diesem Vorschlag hielt, und wuchtete seinen muskulösen Körper aus dem Wasser. „Ich bin raus hier. Mein Magen grummelt schon wie ein ausgewachsener Bär und wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu beißen bekommen…" Grinsend zeigte er seine spitzen Eckzähne und verschwand dann pfeifend im Umkleideraum.

„Mir reicht es auch.", verkündete Ceredrian und glitt ebenfalls aus dem Wasserbecken. „Wenn wir den Dicken verpflegt haben, treffen wir uns am besten vor dem Eingang zum Park wieder. Ich habe gehört, dort soll es die meisten Nachtelfen hier in der Stadt hinziehen."

Finster drein blickend lugte Easygoing noch einmal um die Ecke. „Das _dick_ hab ich gehört."

Leise lachend zwinkerte Ceredrian seinem Cousin zu, der ihm mit bösen Blicken die übelsten Strafen androhte, und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Abbefaria. „Bleib nicht zu lange im Wasser. Du weißt, die Hitze kann einen leicht schwindeln lassen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass du hier allein im Bad ertrinkst."

„Ich bin vorsichtig." versprach der Druide und winkte den beiden zum Abschied.

Entspannt schloss Abbefaria die Augen und genoss die sachte Wellenbewegung des weichen Wassers. Der leichte Schwefelgeruch störte seine Nase zwar ein wenig und er hätte den Besitzer, einen kräftigen Mann mit rotem Gesicht und krummen Beinen, gerne aufgefordert, ein paar Räucherstäbchen anzubrennen, doch er bezweifelte, dass der Mensch wissen würde, wovon er sprach. Wenigsten war das Bad sauber. In den Badehäusern in Darnassus wurde stets auf peinliche Sauberkeit geachtet, auch wenn die meisten Nachtelfen kein Problem damit hatten, sich nur in einem Bachlauf oder kleinen See zu waschen. Es gab eine strikte Trennung zwischen Innen- und Außenbereich und niemand, der die Regeln der Höflichkeit beherrschte, würde auf die Idee kommen, etwa ein Bad mit Schuhen zu betreten. Trotzdem erklang kurz darauf das charakteristische Geräusch von schweren Plattenstiefeln durch den mit glatten Steinen gepflasterten Raum. Es wurde untermalt von lauten Stimmen und einigen Geräuschen, die Abbefaria nicht einzuordnen wusste. Empört öffnete er die Augen, um gegen die Störung zu protestieren, und fand sich in einer höchst unangenehmen Situation wieder.

Vor dem Wasserbecken, in dem er lag, standen mehrere Bewaffnete in voller Rüstung. Sie wurden von Tiere begleitet, die entfernt an Wölfe erinnerten, jedoch ein schwarzbraunes Fell hatten. Im trüben Licht des Badehauses blitzten mehrere Waffen auf und Abbefaria, der dieses Verhalten zwar unerhört fand, beschloss anhand der überlegenen Zahl der Gegner, dass es schlauer wäre, den Mund zu halten. Mit noch röterem Gesicht als zuvor kam der Besitzer des Badehauses herbei geeilt.

„Mein Herren.", rief er mit atemloser Stimme. „Ich muss doch protestieren. Dies ist ein Badehaus. Bringt sofort die Hunde nach draußen. Was sollen denn meine Gäste denken?"

„Deine Gäste werden denken, dass du der Wache von Stormwind hilfsbereit zur Seite stehst.", erklärte der Anführer der Bande mit warnendem Tonfall. Abbefaria zählte außer ihm noch vier weitere Männer. „Wir suchen jemand, der sich unerlaubterweise an der Kasse von Trias Käseladen bedient hat. Anwohner wollen gesehen haben, wir er hier hinein flüchtete."

Der Mann drehte sich zu Abbefaria herum. „Habt Ihr etwas gesehen, Herr Nachtelf."

„Ich habe niemanden gesehen.", antwortete Abbefaria knapp. „Wenn ich jetzt vielleicht das Bad verlassen dürfte?"

„Niemand hindert Euch.", entgegnete der Soldat lauernd. „Nur zu, dann können wir wenigstens sicher sein, dass Ihr das Gold nicht bei Euch habt." Die restlichen Männer quittierten diesen Ausspruch mit schadenfrohem Lachen.

Abbefaria fühlte, wie die Blicke der Männer ihn förmlich aufspießten. Mit unterdrücktem Zorn zog er sich aus dem Wasser und langte nach seinem Handtuch. Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen stieß der Soldat, der ihm am nächsten stand, das weiße Stück Stoff auf den Boden, bevor er es erreichen konnte. Einer der Hunde schnupperte interessiert daran und hob warnend die Lefzen, als der Druide danach greifen wollte. Hastig zog Abbefaria seine Hand wieder zurück und murmelte einen leisen Fluch auf Darnassisch. Erneutes, hämisches Lachen hinter ihm machte ihm klar, dass jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens beobachtet wurde.

„Wie meinen?", erkundigte sic der Anführer. „Wolltet Ihr etwas sagen?"

Die Soldaten waren auf Streit aus, so viel war dem jungen Druiden inzwischen klar, aber er hatte keinerlei Lust, sich darauf einzulassen. Zumal er allein gegen fünf nicht die geringsten Chancen gehabt hätte. So drehte er sich betont langsam um und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich will nur meine Sachen holen und werden dann gehen.", sagte er. „Wenn Ihr mich durchlassen würdet."

„Geht nur.", lachte der Soldat und stieß gleichzeitig einen kurzen Pfiff aus. Gehorsam erhoben sich die zwei Hunde und postierten sich genau vor der Tür. Wenn der Nachtelf hindurch wollte, musste er entweder die Tiere zur Seite schieben oder über sie drüber steigen. Beides wollte er hier und unter den Augen der Soldaten nicht riskieren. Wäre er allein gewesen, wäre er mit den fremden Tieren fertig geworden, doch so sah er nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Mit dem freundlichsten Lächeln, das er zustande brachte, drehte er sich zu den Soldaten um.

„Ich versichere Euch noch einmal, dass ich weder das Gold gestohlen habe, noch jemand hier vorbei kam, der zuvor in einem Käseladen war. Sein Geruch wäre mir sicher aufgefallen. Dass Ihr ihn allerdings nicht findet, wundert mich nicht. Denn, meine Herren, Ihr und Euer Hochmut stinkt ebenfalls zum Himmel. Vielleicht solltet Ihr besser auch einmal ein Bad nehmen."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er den ersten der Soldaten vor die Brust, so dass dieser ins Wanken kam und gegen seinen Kameraden fiel. Durch die schweren Rüstungen und die Enge des Raumes behindert, konnten die zwei die nachfolgende Kettenreaktion nicht verhindern und Sekunden später klatschte der Anführer der Wachmannschaft als Erster in voller Montur ins Wasser. Abbefaria hingegen zögerte nicht und verwandelte sich vor den entsetzten Augen der Soldaten in eine Raubkatze und gab Fersengeld. Er setzte darauf, dass die Wachen zu beschäftigt und vor allem zu langsam waren, um ihm schnell genug zu folgen. Er hatte allerdings nicht mit dem natürlichen Instinkt der Wachhunde gerechnet, die das taten, was alle Hunde taten, wenn plötzlich eine Katze vor ihnen flüchtete: Sie nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Hinter sich hörte Abbefaria die wütenden Schreie der Wachleute, das Betteln des unglücklichen Badbesitzers, sie mögen doch endlich aus dem Wasser kommen, und das Scheppern der Rüstungen, als die ersten, die dem Bad gerade entstiegen waren, unbeholfen wieder in das Becken zurückfielen. Überlagert wurde das Ganze jedoch von dem schrillen Bellen und gierigen Jaulen der Hunde, die japsend und kläffend hinter Abbefaria her rannten.

Der Druide fand keine Zeit mehr, nach seiner Kleidung zu suchen, denn der erste Hund war bereits heran und schnappte nach seinen Hinterläufen. Er wich mit einer geschickten Drehung aus und wurde gleich darauf unsanft daran erinnert, dass er gerade erst eine Verletzung auskuriert hatte, als sich sein Bein protestierend zu Wort meldete. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte den Schmerz. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung setzte er über die Hunde hinweg, schlitterte um eine Ecke und jagte in einem schnellen Spurt durch die rettende Tür.

Draußen musste er zunächst die Augen zukneifen, so hell blendete ihn die Mittagssonne. Spitze Schreie und erschrockene Rufe um ihn herum ließen darauf schließen, dass er nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. So schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen, fegte er die Straße entlang. Er schlüpfte zwischen Beinen und Röcken hindurch, sprang über Tische und Bänke, jagte Hühner und Schafe gackernd und blökend davon. Doch immer noch hörte er hinter sich das Bellen und Jaulen der geifernden Hunde, die mitnichten seine Spur verloren hatten.

Vor ihm tauchte jetzt der Marktplatz voller Menschen auf. Entweder er würde hier in eine Falle laufen oder es gelang ihm endlich, die Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Die Pfoten der großen Raubkatze trommelten auf das Pflaster, kletterten an einem Kistenstapel empor und stürzten sich mit einem gestreckten Sprung in das Getümmel. Es war, als wäre ein kleiner Wirbelwind zwischen die Ständen gekommen. Menschen sprangen zur Seite und sahen dem dunklen Schatten verwundert nach. Kurz darauf wurden sie von einer bellenden, tobenden Hundemeute überrannt. Von überall her schienen die Tiere herbei zu strömen und anstatt den Verfolgern zu entkommen, waren nun mehr Hunde als zuvor hinter dem Druiden in Katzengestalt her.

Abbefaria mühte sich nach Kräften, schlug Haken, sprang über Stände, Käfige und Körbe. Er wich immer wieder den zuschnappenden Kiefern der Hunde aus und versuchte gleichzeitig, so wenig der Marktwaren zu beschädigen wie möglich. Ein Unterfangen, dass sich als hoffnungslos erwies, denn alles, was der Druide verfehlte, erwischten die Hunde umso brachialer.

Obst und Gemüse verteilten sich auf dem Boden, Töpfe und Krüge gingen zu Bruch, ein ganzer Wagen mit Eiern geriet ins Wanken, als Abbefarias von seiner Deichsel auf das Dach eines Marktstandes sprang, und kam nur deswegen nicht zu Fall, weil ein wild gewordenes Pferd einen eilig herbei springenden Stallburschen von der anderen Seite gegen den Wagen schleuderte. Bunte Stoffbahnen bedeckten eine Flut von Würsten und geräucherten Schinken, frisch gefangene Fische flogen durch die Luft und dekorierten die Blumengestecke eines unglücklichen Händlers in nie da gewesener Weise. Ein Bader, der seinen Stand an einer Ecke des Marktes hatte, konnte sich nur noch mit einem beherzten Sprung in Sicherheit bringen, bevor sich eine Kaskade von Seifen, Duftwässern und Rasierschaum über die irr gewordenen Tiere ergoss und ein Milchmädchen nahm aufgrund der heranrasenden Tiere schreiend Reißaus und beschloss spontan, sich zur Armee zu melden um in Zukunft Untote in den Östlichen Pestländern zu bekämpfen, da ihr dieses Unternehmen ungefährlicher erschien.

Als der Marktplatz schließlich einem gewaltigen Schlachtfeld glich, erkannte der Druide endlich, dass er hier nicht entkommen würde, und trat die Flucht in einen anderen Stadtteil an.

Viele der Hunde hatten sich bereits von dem Durcheinander an Köstlichkeiten am Boden ablenken lassen, doch die zwei Wachhunde konnte nichts von ihrer Jagdbeute abbringen. Zu ihnen hatten sich zwei der fiesesten und struppigsten Straßenköter von Stormwind und ein sehniger Vorstehhund gesellt, der seinem Herren die Leine aus der Hand gerissen und sich ebenfalls ins Abenteuer gestürzt hatte. Zusammen verfolgten sie die riesige Katze nun über eine Brücke und holten langsam auf.

Zu spät erkannte Abbefaria, dass sein Plan, die Hunde auf offener Strecke hinter sich lassen zu können, ein Trugschluss gewesen war. Sein Bein schmerzte immer mehr und auch wenn er in dem Viertel, in das er sich jetzt geflüchtet hatte, nicht mehr so viel Schaden anrichten konnte, so würden seine Kräfte jedoch bald versiegen. Er musste endlich einen Ausweg finden.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und die Schmerzen in seinem Bein machten ein klares Denken fast unmöglich. Immer weiter rieben ihn seine tierischen Instinkte. Er flitzte jetzt einen grasbewachsenen Weg entlang, der sich leicht bergauf zwischen steinernen Gebäuden empor wand, die mit violetten Bannern geschmückt waren. Hinter sich hörte er das Jaulen und Kläffen der Hunde. Fenster und Türen wurden geöffnet, Bewohner traten heraus und sahen nach, was das Spektakel vor ihren Häusern zu bedeuten hatte. Doch Abbefaria hatte kein Auge für sie. Er jagte zwischen den verwinkelten Gassen mit ihren Bäumen und Büschen entlang und wünschte sich sehnlichst irgendjemand würde die Hunde endlich aufhalten.

Er stob zwischen drei Frauen in langen Gewändern hindurch, ließ einen hohen Turm zu seiner Rechten liegen und preschte weiter durch einen engen Durchgang. Schon hörte er, wie das Gebell der Hunde hinter sich leiser wurde, dann rammte er wie vom Blitz getroffen die Pfoten tief in den weichen Boden. Vor ihm türmten sich steinerne Gebäude bis zum Himmel. Er war in eine Sackgasse geraten.

Panisch sah er sich um und entdeckte dann, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Zwischen zwei Häusern hinter ihm ging die gewundene Straße weiter. Er wollte sich schon hinein stürzen, als in dem schmalen Durchgang die zwei Wachhunde auftauchten. Er wirbelte auf dem Pfotenabsatz herum und wollte den Weg zurück laufen, den er gekommen war, als dort die restlichen Verfolger auftauchten. Knurrend und zähnefletschend standen sie da und versperrten ihm den Ausgang. Mit einem oder zweien wäre Abbefaria vielleicht fertig geworden, doch gleich fünf geifernde, mordlustige Bestien würde er in seinem Zustand nicht mehr bewältigen. Vorsichtig setzte er Pfote um Pfote rückwärts, bis er mit dem Hintern an einen Brunnen stieß, der auf der Mitte des kleinen Platzes stand. Jetzt saß er endgültig in der Falle.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, stürmten alle Hunde wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin auf ihn los. In Windeseile kletterte er unter Einsatz seiner Krallen an dem hölzernen Brunnengestell empor und setzte zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an. Die Angst verlieh ihm förmlich Flügel, er streckte sich im Flug und landete mit knapper Not auf den unteren Ästen eines nahe stehenden Baumes. Einen Moment lang baumelte sein langer Schwanz noch herab, doch dann hievte er sein Hinterteil endgültig auf den Baum und verhinderte damit, dass der Vorstehhund ihm ein neues Muster in sein verlängertes Rückgrat biss. So saß Abbefaria nun auf einem Baum, während unter ihm die fünf Hunde ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebell anstimmten. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis jemand kam und ihn hier fand?

-

Immer wieder musste Abumoaham sich beherrschen nicht wieder in Richtung der Sukkubus zu blicken. Eigentlich fiel ihm das nicht besonders schwer, doch der Dämon kokettierte mit seinen Reizen, warf sich in Pose und schnalzte, wann immer es ging, mit der Zunge um wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zudem war dem Magier auch die andere Blickrichtung so gut wie versperrt, denn dort probierte Magenta gerade sein Geschenk an. So verbrachte er die Wartezeit damit, die Balken an der hölzernen Decke zu bewundern und leise vor sich hinzusummen. Schließlich erlöste die Hexenmeisterin ihn mit einem endgültig: „So, fertig."

Gespannt drehte Abumoaham sich herum und war begeistert von dem, was er sah. Seine Magenta trug eine wunderschöne Robe, die er selbst ausgesucht hatte. Sie war weiß und rot, hatte üppige, goldene und silberne Verzierungen und hatte ein kleines Vermögen gekostete. Aber er wollte, dass Magenta glücklich war und dass sie wusste, wie sehr er sie mochte. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass sie eine Hexenmeisterin war oder dass sie versuchte Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Er hatte selbst dunkle Zeiten in seiner Laufbahn gehabt, in denen er den Verlockungen der Macht beinahe erlegen war. Sie waren sich in vielem so ähnlich, dass er beinahe glaubte, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

Magenta an sich herab und seufzt innerlich Sie sah erwachsen aus, gerade zu königlich, wie eine große Dame…und doch überlegte sie fieberhaft, wie sie Abumoaham möglichst schonend beibringen konnte, dass _diese_ Robe so überhaupt nicht nach ihrem Geschmack war. Sie war zu auffällig, zu bunt, zu grell und überhaupt hatte sie wahrscheinlich eine Unmenge Gold gekostet. Magenta hatte das Gefühl, sie könne nicht atmen in dem hochgeschlossenen Kragen und die feinen Spitzen schienen sich immer enger um ihren Hals zu ziehen. Sie zupfte an dem teuren Stoff herum und konnte leider nicht den geringsten Makel daran entdecken. Die Robe war perfekt und saß, als wäre sie eigens für sie angefertigt worden. Magenta gab sich einen Ruck und strahlte Abumoaham, so gut es ging, an.

„Sie ist wirklich schön.", sagte sie. „Viel besser als meine alte."

„Nicht wahr?", lächelte der Magier zufrieden. „Ich gesehen und gleich an dich gedacht. Du schönste Frau und schönste Frau soll haben beste Kleid."

Ein ordinäres Lachen erklang aus der Richtung der Sukkubus. „Ich würde sagen, ein Mann wüsste die Reize einer Frau besser zu schätzen, je weniger die verhüllt sind, wenn Ihr wisst, wovon ich rede."

Der Dämon trat mit wiegenden Hüften auf den auf dem Bett sitzenden Magier zu und beugte sich in einer lasziven Geste nach vorn. „Und wenn ihr es nicht wisst, könnte ich es euch zeigen."

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dich nicht rühren.", giftete Magenta und schoss auf die Sukkubus zu. Diese neigte den Kopf und schlug in einer scheinbar ergebenen Geste die Augen nieder.

„Wie die Meisterin befiehlt.", hauchte sie und warf dabei glühende Blicke in Abumoahams Richtung. „Aber ich könnte Euch von weit größerem Nutzen sein, als ihr denkt. Ihr müsstet mir nur vertrauen…"

„Ich könnte mir auch ein Loch ins Knie bohren und heißen Sirup hindurch gießen.", gab Magenta hitzig zurück.

„Das würde ich gern sehen.", gurrte die Sukkubus. „Eure Schreie wäre Musik in meinen Ohren."

Wütend sprang Magenta wieder auf und wollte der Sukkubus möglichst viel Schmerzen zufügen. Die Wut vernebelte ihre Gedanken und sie dachte nur daran, irgendwem weh zu tun. Da legten sich sanfte Arme um ihre Hüfte und Abumoaham zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Zitternd ließ Magenta es geschehen und atmete bewusst, bis sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Sie hatte doch gelesen, dass sich Sukkubi von den Gefühlen der Menschen nährten und sich an ihrem Leid ergötzten. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, ihrer eigenen Sukkubus mit diesem Wissen zu widerstehen, wie sollte sie da je eine große Hexenmeisterin werden?

Von Selbstzweifeln geplagt schloss Magenta die Augen und lehnte sich an Abumoahams Brust. Hier fühlte sie sich beschützt und geborgen. Was machte es da schon, dass er einen merkwürdigen Geschmack in Bezug auf Kleidung hatte? Er war ein stattlicher, charmanter Mann, er war witzig und vom Grunde seines Herzens auf gut. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er sich ausgerechnet für sie entschieden hatte.

Gefasst drehte Magenta sich wieder zu der Sukkubus herum, die sich gerade in einer irritierend beiläufigen Geste über den Spalt zwischen ihren Brüsten strich. Die Hexenmeisterin ignorierte dieses Gehabe gekonnt.

„Ich befehle dir, mir auf´s Wort zu gehorchen.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Du wirst nichts tun, bevor ich dir vorher die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben habe. Und du wirst aufhören, Abu in irgendeiner Weise anzusehen, anzufassen oder auch nur daran zu denken, eines davon zu tun. Verstanden?"

Die Sukkubus hob den Kopf und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob sie mit diesen Bedingungen einverstanden war. Dann nickte sie und zum ersten Mal hatte Magenta das Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich akzeptiert hatte, dass Magenta ihre Meisterin war. Doch Magenta wusste, dass sie sehr vorsichtig sein musste, denn sonst würde der gerissene Dämon ihr irgendwann in den Rücken fallen.

Seufzend lehnte Magenta sich wieder an den Magier an ihrer Seite und genoss das Gefühl der Vertrautheit, als ein lautes Geräusch von draußen hereindrang. Es klang, als würde eine Meute Hunde ein armes, unschuldiges Tier hetzen. Man hörte ein lautes Fauchen und dann ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen. Erschrocken sprang Magenta auf und sah zum Fenster.

„Da ist eine Katze.", rief sie und griff nach Abumoahams Hand. „Komm, wir müssen ihr helfen."

Schnell stürzte Magenta nach draußen und zog dabei den verdutzten Magier hinter sich her. Zurück blieb die völlig vergessene Sukkubus, die mit einem hintergründigen Grinsen nach ihrer Peitsche griff und langsam auf die offen stehende Tür zu schlenderte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Meisterin bei ihrer Aufforderung, ihr zu folgen, einen Namen genannt hat.", schnurrte sie. „Also werde ich tun, was sie gesagt hat. Das wird ein Spaß."

-

Easygoing warf seinem Cousin einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich glaube das jetzt ja nicht. Ich gehe wirklich zu diesem Badehaus zurück, nur weil _du_ ein schlechtes Gefühl hast? Ohne vorher etwas zu essen? Ich muss verrückt sein."

„Nicht verrückt, nur loyal.", berichtigte ihn Ceredrian. „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Abbe hätte schon längst zu uns aufschließen sollen. Dass er nicht da ist, ist kein gutes Zeichen."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er im Wasser eingeschlafen.", knurrte Easygoing böse. „Oder er humpelt noch durch die Straßen und hat sich einfach nur verlaufen."

Ceredrian schüttelte insgeheim den Kopf über seinen Cousin. Er wusste, dass der große Druide sich ebenso Sorgen machte wie er, nur würde er diesen Umstand nur unter Androhung schärfster Folter zugeben und vielleicht noch nicht einmal dann. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass er Ceredrian gefolgt war, bewies, wie Recht der Priester mit seiner Einschätzung hatte.

Als sie in die Straße einbogen, in der das Badehaus lag, konnten sie schon von weitem erkennen, dass hier etwas passiert sein musste. Mehrere Wachen standen vor dem Haus herum, einige von ihnen tropfnass, und auf dem Weg, der zum Marktplatz führte, herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Easygoing blieb stehen und trat näher an eine Hauswand heran. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste befahl er Ceredrian, dasselbe zu tun.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte sich unser Freund mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.", brummte Easygoing leise. „Ich sehe mir mal an, was da los ist."

Der Druide murmelte eine Formel und stand binnen Sekunden als große Raubkatze vor seinem Freund. Auf leisen Pfoten und gut getarnt durch einen speziellen Zauber, der ihn in dieser Gestalt vor neugierigen Blicken schützte, schlich er im Schatten der Häuser näher an die Wachen heran. Neben einem großen Steinlöwen angekommen, duckte er sich hinter das steinerne Pendant und spitzte die Ohren.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden, Bertram.", sagte einer der Wache gerade zu demjenigen, der seinem Auftreten nach der Anführer der Fünf war. „Wenn jemand herausbekommt, dass wir für dieses Chaos verantwortlich sind…"

„Ach was.", schnitt ihm der klatschnasse Mann das Wort ab. „Wir hatten gutes Recht anzunehmen, dass der Elf etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Dass er uns angegriffen hat, macht ihn nur umso verdächtiger. Habt ihr etwas bei seinen Sachen finden können?"

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen erkannte Easygoing, dass der Mensch Abbefarias Habseligkeiten in Händen hielt. Inständig betete der Druide, dass sie den Anhänger nicht gefunden hatte. Doch offensichtlich war den dummen Menschen dieser Schatz verborgen geblieben, denn der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Sachen achtlos vor sich auf den Boden.

„Nein, es war nichts besonders darunter. Ein wenig Geld, aber nur noch wenig, ein paar Stiefel, eine lederne Hose und Hemd. Den eingebrannten Zeichen nach alles bei hiesigen Händlern erworben. Gold oder sonstige Wertsachen waren nicht dabei."

„Gut.", sagte der Anführer. „Versenkt alles in einem der Kanäle. Soll der Elf, sollte er es wagen zurückzukommen, doch danach suchen. Wenn euch jemand fragt, waren wir über Mittag im Zwergenviertel. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Wirt des dortigen Gasthauses sich an uns erinnert."

Die Männer nickten und zerstreuten sich in verschiedene Richtungen. Easygoing versuchte noch, demjenigen zu folgen, der Abbefarias Sachen an sich genommen hatte, doch er musste einem Fuhrwerk ausweichen, dass fast die gesamte Breite der schmalen Straße einnahmen, und als er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte, war der Mann verschwunden.

Frustriert löste Easygoing seine Tarnung und wollte sich schon zurückverwandeln als er leichte Schritte hinter sich über das Pflaster trippeln hörte. Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter zweier Kinder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie alt sie waren, aber seiner Einschätzung nach konnten sie noch nicht sehr viele Sommer erlebt haben.

Der Junge zog die Nase hoch und streckte einen Zeigefinder aus, der schon in einem saubereren Zustand gewesen sein musste. „Guck mal, Donna, die Katze."

„Das ist die, der die Hunde vorhin nachgelaufen sind.", erklärte das Mädchen mit den flachsblonden Haaren altklug. „Ich erkenn ihre Ohren."

„Nee.", sagte der Junge fachmännisch. „Die da ist dicker."

Easygoing knurrte. _Dir geb ich gleich _dicker_, du Rotzlöffel. Da hört sich doch alles auf._

„Hör auf, William. Jetzt hast du die Mietze böse gemacht.", sagte das Mädchen. „Vielleicht hat sie ja Hunger."

_Gutes Kind_, dachte der Druide, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als seinen knurrenden Magen zu füllen. Er musste diesen Anhänger finden, sonst wäre ihre gesamte Reise umsonst gewesen. Da fiel sein Blick auf den Hals des Mädchen und er erstarrte. Dort baumelten die beiden Teile des Anhängers an einem Lederband. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, dem Kind die kostbare Halskette einfach abzunehmen, doch er fürchtete, ihr dabei auch gleich noch den dünnen Hals zu brechen. Es musste eine andere Lösung geben.

„Komm mit.", rief das Mädchen und winkte Easygoing. „Ich gebe dir ein bisschen Milch."

Easygoing verdrehte die Augen. Immerhin war er eine stattliche Raubkatze. Wie konnten diese Kinder annehmen, er sein ein zahmes Hautier? Andererseits hatte dieser Trick schon einmal sehr gut funktioniert. Er setzte die freundlichste Miene auf, die ihm in seiner Katzengestalt gelingen wollte, und versuchte sich an einem Schnurren. Es klag wie ein fernes Gewitter. Auf samtenen Pfoten folgte er den beiden Trägern des so lange gesuchten Schatzes und hoffte auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, den Anhänger wieder an sich zu bringen.

-

So schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, stürzte Magenta die Treppe des Gasthauses hinunter und aus der Tür. Dort unter einem Baum lauerte eine ganze Rotte von Hunden aller Couleur und bellten und blafften etwas an, dass sich in die Krone eines alten Baumes zurückgezogen hatte. Wütend fuhr Magenta die Hunde an und wedelte mit den Armen

„Macht, dass ihr hier wegkommt! Los, verschwindet! Ab nach hause!"

Zwei der Hunde traten tatsächlich den Rückzug an, doch der Rest machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Kurzentschlossen fasste Magenta nach dem Halsband eines Hundes und wollte ihn von dem Baum wegziehen, als dieser warnend die Lefzen hochzog und zu knurren begann. Schlagartig schlugen sich auch die anderen zwei Hunde auf seine Seite und stellten sich jetzt gegen Magenta. Angesichts der Massen an Zähnen und gesträubten Nackenhaaren machte die junge Hexenmeisterin einen Schritt rückwärts. Sofort setzte ihr einer der Hunde nach und schnappte nach ihren Händen. Er bezahlte seinen Ausfall mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag auf die Schnauze. Jaulend zog er sich zurück und knurrte wütend die Verursacherin des Schmerzes an, der seine empfindliche Nase in Brand gesetzt hatte.

„Fierneth?", japste Magenta überrascht, doch die Sukkubus beachtete sie gar nicht. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit ihrer Peitsche die Hunde zu traktieren, deren wütendes Bellen schnell zu einem schmerzerfülltem Winseln wurde. Immer wieder fuhr die lederne Peitschenschnur auf behaarte Rücken, Ohren und Schwänze nieder, bis die Hunde schließlich Reißaus nahmen. Die Sukkubus spreizte angriffslustig die Flügel und wollte ihnen nacheilen, als Magenta sie wieder zurückrief. Mit geschürzten Lippen stand die Sukkubus kurz darauf vor ihrer Herrin.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, du sollst im Haus bleiben.", wetterte Magenta. „Ich wäre schon mit den Viechern fertig geworden. Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?"

Die Sukkubus blieb eine Antwort schuldig und betrachtete teilnahmslos ihre Fingernägel.

Magenta schnaubte frustriert. „Also schön. Ich gebe auf. Für heute will ich dich nicht mehr sehen." Sie murmelte die Entlassungsformel.

„Vermisst mich nicht zu sehr.", gurrte die Sukkubus noch mit einem glühenden Blick in Abumoahams Richtung, dann verging ihre Subtanze und nur die lederne Peitsche blieb zurück. Seufzend hob Magenta sie auf und steckte sie in die Tasche. Neugierig wandte sie sich zu dem Baum um und spähte hinauf zu der Katze.

„Na komm herunter, Liebes, ich tu dir doch nichts.", lockte sie.

Als Antwort erklang ein aggressives Fauchen etwas knackte und knirschte und ein langer Schatten flog von dem Baum herunter direkt auf Magenta zu. Die Hexenmeisterin reagierte instinktiv, und hob den Arm um ihr Gesicht zu schützen. Lange Krallen bohrten sich hinein und sie hörten den Stoff der neuen Robe reißen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte Magenta und sie schrie auf, doch noch bevor sie einen Zauber zur Abwehr aussprechen konnte, erklang Abumoahams Stimme hinter ihr. Binnen Sekunden überzog eine knisternde Eisschicht das gewaltige Tier, das sich vor Magenta zum Sprung geduckt hatte. Hastig kroch die Hexenmeisterin rückwärts und blickte ängstlich zu der großen Katze die nun in einen Eisblock gebannt vor ihr kauerte. Sie hatte eine eigenartig violettschwarzes Fell, Krallen, sie so lang waren wie Magentas ganze Hand, rasiermesserscharfe Zähne und seltsam leuchtende Augen, die Magenta an irgendetwas erinnerten.

„Du in Ordnung?", fragte Abumoaham besorgt und kniete sich neben Magenta. Mit behutsamen Gesten untersuchte er die Wunde an ihrem Arm.

„Das nicht sein tiefe Wunde.", urteilte er. „Du gehabt großes Glück."

„Ja, das hatte ich wohl.", sagte Magenta und warf der eingeeisten Katze einen langen Blick zu. „Nur, was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"

„Wir rufen Wachen.", sagte der Magier und half der Hexenmeisterin auf. „Sie wahrscheinlich am besten wissen, was zu tun hier."

„Seht mal, wer wieder hier ist!", erklang da plötzlich eine bekannte, weibliche Stimme und wie auf ein Kommando drehten Magenta und Abumoaham sich zu der Sprecherin um, die begleitet von mehreren Personen auf den Platz vor dem Geschlachteten Lamm getreten war..

„Das sein ja Überraschung.", rief Abumoaham und breitete die Arme aus, um die Neunankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

-

Geduldig wartete Easygoing ab, bis das Gespräch vor ihm beendet war und die Kette mit dem wertvollen Anhänger den Besitzer gewachselt hatte. Dabei gähnte er ausgiebig und streckte sich, so wie es eine ganze normale Katze getan hätte. Er ertrug geduldig, die patschenden Hände, die ihm noch einmal über den Kopf streichelten und blickte dann den beiden kleinen Menschen nach, die um einen Puppe und eine Holzpferd reicher von dannen eilten. Erst dann sah er zu dem weißhaarigen Nachtelfen auf, der ihn vorwurfsvoll anfunkelte.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht.", schimpfte Ceredrian und wies auf die beiden Kinder, mit denen er so eben die Anhänger gegen Spielzeug getauscht hatte. „Wolltest du etwa mit den beiden nach hause gehen, die eine Spitzenhäubchen aufsetzen lassen und Vater-Mutter-Kind mit ihnen spielen? Warum hast du dich nicht einfach zurückverwandelt und sie nach der Kette gefragt."

Easygoing schlüpfte aus seine Katzengestalt und maulte beleidigt: „Ich kann eben nicht denken, wenn ich Hunger habe. Außerdem kannst du dich wieder beruhigen, wir haben sie doch wieder. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Abbe finden und alles ist geritzt."

„Was nicht unbedingt dein Verdienst ist.", zeterte Ceredrian weiter. „Immerhin habe _ich_ die ältere Dame überredet, dem Wachmann Abbefarias Sachen wieder abzukaufen. Und _ich_ war es auch, der euch euren kostbaren Anhänger wiederbeschafft hat. Wenn du nur nicht immer so mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollen würdest."

„Wenn du nicht immer so viel quatschen würdest, hätten wir schon den halben Weg zum Magierviertel hinter uns.", konterte Easygoing ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Also komm jetzt."

Seufzend folgte der Priester seinen Freund und warf dabei ein paar vorüberflanierenden Damen eine Kusshand zu, die sich daraufhin kichernd abwendeten und tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Immerhin konnte man gut das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden fand er. Und vielleicht bekam er ja tatsächlich noch Gelegenheit seinen Charme unter Beweis zu stellen und das nicht nur, um Kinder und alte Frauen zum umgarnen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf und einen vorfreudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte er dem ungeduldigen Druiden, der bereits die Brücke über den nächsten Kanal überquert hatte.

-

Völlig fassungslos beobachtet Magenta, wie Abumoaham zunächst Risingsun und dann auch den Rest der heimgekehrten Freunde in die Arme schloss. Die vier Abenteurer wirkten ein wenig müde, schienen aber unverletzt und glücklich wieder zu hause zu sein. Irgendwie schienen sie während Magentas Abwesenheit alle eine Vorliebe für hohe Stiefel, Pumphosen und weite Hemden mit tiefem Ausschnitt entwickelt zu haben. Risingsun sah geradezu atemberaubend darin aus, Bladewarrior wie ein stattlicher Pirat und Schakal wie ein finsterer Seeräuber. Einzig Emanuelle hatte auf diese Ausstattung verzichtet und trug stattdessen einen breitkrempigen, dreieckigen Hut mit einem Totenkopf-Symbol.

Als die Gnomin Magenta sah, winkte sie heftig. „Hey, Magenta! Ich kann jetzt auch Portale machen. Und schau mal, was wir dir aus Booty Bay mitgebracht haben."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie einen Käfig hervor, in dem einen etwas mitgenommen wirkender Papagei saß. Als er Magenta erblickte, reckte er die Flügel und krähte: „Leichtmatrose!"

„Siehst du, er kann sogar sprechen.", freute sie Emanuelle. „Weil wir doch deine Katze verloren haben. Das _müssen _wir dir erzählen… Aber was ist mit deinem Arm?"

Bei dem Wort „Katze" fiel Magenta siedendheiß ein, dass sie vor dem Auftauchen ihrer Freunde ein weitaus dringlicheres Problem gehabt hatten, als ein neues Haustier für sie. Ein wenig mitleidig sah sie zu der Raubkatze hinüber, die immer noch in der nur langsam schmelzenden Eishülle gefangen saß.

„Wir hatten kleine Zwischenfall mit große Katze dort drüben.", erklärte Abumoaham eifrig. „Wir sie gerettet, aber sie nicht sehr dankbar und hat verletzt Magenta. Ich unschädlich gemacht für Weile. Aber nun wir müssen finden andere Lösung bald."

„Ich denke, ich habe da schon eine Idee.", lächelte Risingsun und zog ihre Waffe.

-

Fieberhaft überlegte Abbefaria, was er jetzt tun sollte. Die rothaarige Frau, die ganz offensichtlich mit dunklen Mächten im Bunde stand, hatte ihn wahrscheinlich gerettet. Andererseits hatte sie sich dazu Mitteln bedient, die Abbefaria weder dulden noch gutheißen konnte. Bei der Erinnerung an die Dämonin, die ganz offensichtlich unter dem Befehl der Frau stand, liefen ihm immer noch heißkalte Schauer den Rücken herunter. Aber verletzten hatte er sie auch nicht wollen. Im Grunde genommen war er noch nicht einmal Schuld an dem, was passiert war. Der Ast unter ihm war genau in dem Moment gebrochen, als sie sich unter ihn gestellt hatte. Erschrocken hatte er versucht auf seinen Füßen zu landen und hatte dabei seine Krallen ausgefahren. Und jetzt steckte er hier in dieser Eishülle fest…

Er wusste, dass es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen wäre. Aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, wenn er ich nur zurückverwandelt hätte. Allerdings gab es dabei ein Problem: Er hatte keine Kleider an und nicht die geringste Absicht, sich hier nackt vor den Fremden zu präsentieren. Zumal jetzt noch mehr Leute ankamen. So harrte er aus und versuchte, so gut es ging, das Wasser zu ignorieren, das ihm in die Ohren lief.

Jetzt blickten alle Anwesenden zum ihm herüber und der Mann, der offensichtlich der Ehemann oder Geliebte der ersten Frau war, erklärte anscheinend, was vorgefallen war. Innerlich machte Abbefaria sich dazu bereit, erneut zu flüchten, sobald die eisigen Fesseln es zuließen. Da trat die schöne Frau, mit den langen, blonden Haaren zu ihm vor, kniete sich vor ihn hin und musterte ihn interessiert. Der Druide konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Blick von ihren blauen Augen zu tieferen Regionen ihres Körpers bewegte, die sich so vortrefflich in seiner Sichthöhe befanden. Gefesselt von diesem Anblick vergaß er fast, dass er ein Gefangener war und immer noch unter Verdacht stand, ein gefährliches Wildtier zu sein.

„Also für mich sieht er nicht besonders gefährlich aus.", hörte er ihre liebliche Stimme, die durch das Eis um seine Ohren leicht gedämpft klang. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit einem gewaltigen Hammer ausholte und genau auf ihn zielte, konnte Abbefaria nicht von seiner Ansicht abbringen, er müsse so eben einem göttlichen Wesen begegnet sein, dass sich nur aus reiner Herzensgüte in einer derart schöne Gestalt gehüllt hatte, um ihn zu erfreuen. Dann traf der Hammer sein Ziel.

-

„Du hast ihn getötet!", rief Magenta entsetzt und lief eilig zu der bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Katze. Sie versuchte, irgendwo an der Pfote einen Pulsschlag zu fühlen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, ob das bei Katzen überhaupt ging. Vorwurfsvoll sah sie zu Risingsun auf.

„Ihm ist nichts passiert.", beruhigte die Paladina die junge Hexe und schulterte ihren Hammer. „Er wird gleich wieder aufwachen, bis dahin sollten wir ihn vielleicht gefesselt haben, damit wir ihn ungefährdet in den Wald bringen und freilassen können. Oder aber wir lassen ihn von Emanuelle in ein Schwein verwandeln. Das ist bestimmt am unauffälligsten."

„Das wird euch nur schwer gelingen.", mischte sich da plötzlich ein Fremder ein, der von allen unbemerkt au einer Seitengasse aufgetaucht war und nun mit festen Schritten auf sie zu kam. Es handelte sich um einen Nachtelfen mit langen, dunkelblauen Zöpfen und einer wilden, kriegerischen Ausstrahlung. Er wurde von einem etwas kleineren Vertreter seiner Rasse begleitet, der allerdings immer noch eine halbe Handbreit größer war als Bladewarrior und mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln in die Runde blickte. Dieser Nachtelf trat nun vor und deutet eine Verbeugung an.

„Was mein ungestümer Cousin sagen will, ist, dass es sich bei dieser Katze um einen Freund von uns handelt.", erklärte er immer noch lächelnd und mit einem Akzent, der Magenta irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „In seiner derzeitigen Gestalt ist es ihm nicht möglich, mit Euch zu sprechen. Ich bin jedoch sicher, dass wir alle Missverständnisse ausräumen können, wenn er aufwacht."

„Außerdem könnt ihr ihn nicht verwandeln, wenn er eine Katze ist.", brummte der größere Nachtelf. „Das wollte ich _eigentlich_ sagen."

Risingsun kniff die Augen zusammen, stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte und sah damit einfach hinreißen verwegen aus. „Ihr meint also, dass nasse Fellbündel dort ist einer von Euch?"

„Genau richtig.", bestätigte der freundliche Nachtelf mit dem Pferdeschwanz lächelnd. „Mir scheint, dass in Euren hübschen Kopf auch ein wacher Geist wohnt."

Geschmeichelt strich sich Risingsun die goldene Haarpracht zurück und antwortete mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Bladewarrior. „Wie schön, wenn ein Mann das zu würdigen weiß."

Der Krieger, der diesen Seitenhieb offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte, schob sich jetzt zwischen die Paladina und den weißhaarigen Nachtelf. „Und wer seid Ihr, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

Der große Nachtelf, der sich anscheinend ignoriert vorkam, drängte sich noch vor seinen Kameraden, so dass er jetzt fast Nase an Nase mit Bladewarrior stand, nur dass er diesem um etwas über eine Kopflange überragte.

„Mein Name ist Easygoing, dass ist Ceredrian und unser Freund dort hinten heißt Abbefaria.", grollte er. „Und Ihr seid?"

Bevor sich noch ein ernsthafter Streit zwischen den beiden Kampfhähnen ergeben konnte, klatschte Abumoaham eilfertig in die Hände.

„Wir doch alle Freunde.", rief er. „Nachtelfen, Gnome, Zwerge, Menschen. Alle sein Mitglieder von Allianz. Wir uns vielleicht besser beruhigen, weil alles nur großes Missverständnis."

Ceredrian nickte dem Magier anerkennend zu. „Gut gesprochen, _Freund_."

„Dann ich vorschlagen, Euer Freund sich entschuldigen bei Magenta und wir alle zufrieden sein."

„Das wird sicherlich machbar sein.", nickte Ceredrian und wandte sich zu der großen Raubkatze um. Mit ein paar leisen Worten und ein wenig heilsamer Kraft holte er den Druiden wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und erklärte ihm, was vorgefallen war. Aufmerksam hörte Abbefaria zu und maunzte dann protestierend. Ceredrian grinste, weil er ahnte, welche Bedenken sein Freund hatte und hielt ihm den Stapel mit seinen Kleidern hin.

„Nicht mehr ganz sauber, aber immerhin mehr als ein paar lose Blätter.", lachte er.

Abbefaria sah ihn dankbar an, nahm die Kleider zwischen seine Zähne und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Kurz darauf kehrte er in seiner Nachtelfengestalt wieder zu den andere zurück. Zögernd trat er neben seine Freunde.

„Das Langohr soll hinne machen, ich verhungere.", murrte Schakal und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir haben nicht die Absicht, euch lange aufzuhalten, _Zwerg_", knurrte Easygoing und ignorierte die warnenden Blicke Ceredrians. „Wir sollen doch nur wieder nach Darnassus zurück, wo es von Euresgleichen erfreulich wenige gibt."

„Das ist ja das Schöne an den Allianzstädten in Lordaeron.", giftete Schakal zurück. „Es gibt so _erfreulich_ wenig Nachtelfen in ihnen."

„Freunde!", mahnte Abumoaham zum allgemeinen Frieden. „Wen Angelegenhit erledigt, ich Euch können machen Portal nach Darnassus. Wir gerade gekommen von dort."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, das spart uns eine lange Reisezeit.", erwiderte Ceredrian, noch bevor Easygoing das Angebot ablehnen könnte. „Abbe?"

Der Nachtelf trat vor und sah sich suchend nach Magenta um. Diese hatte sich inzwischen ganz klein gemacht und hoffte, dass man sie hinter dem Rücken ihres Vordermannes einfach übersehen würde. Ihr war nämlich inzwischen tatsächlich eingefallen, wo sie diese drei Nachtelfen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Das kam zwar aufgrund von Magentas schlechtem Personengedächtnis einer mittleren Glanzleistung nahe, war allerdings auch wiederum nicht besonders schwierig, wenn man bedachte, wie wenige dieser Wesen sie jetzt bereits getroffen hatte. Dies konnten nur die drei Nachtelfen sein, vor denen sie sich in Menethil schon so sehr blamiert hatte. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, war sie sich sogar sehr sicher, dass es so war. Etwa ebenso sicher, wie sie jetzt wusste, dass Schakal sich nicht im Geringsten dazu eignete, sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.

„Los, Magenta, er wartet auf dich.", rief Emanuelle, packte sie junge Hexenmeisterin am Rockzipfel und zerrte sie vor die anderen.

Fast trotzig trat Magenta zu der großen Gestalt mit den langen Ohren. Sie wusste gar nicht, wohin sie zuerst blicken sollte und hatte das sichere Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Vor Angst, er würde sie wieder erkennen, wagte sie nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ihr Blick glitt über die breiten Schultern, die muskulösen Arme und heftete sich schließlich an die hellen, ledernen Stiefel, die vor ihr im Gras standen. Zögernd wie ein Kind, das die Mutter gescholten hatte und nun dazu zwang, sich wieder mit dem zerstrittenen Freund zu vertragen, reichte sie ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung

-

Abbefaria fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Noch immer haftete der rothaarigen, jungen Frau diese Aura an, die der junge Druide auf ihren Kontakt mit Dämonen zurückführte. Der Gnomen-Hexenmeister Xârdas hatte eine ähnliche Ausstrahlung gehabt, wenngleich sie dort ausgeprägter gewesen war. Bei der Frau fühlte es sich eher wie ein leichtes Prickeln an, das sich noch steigerte, jetzt da sie vor ihm stand. Die Erinnerung an ein rotes Kleid blitzte in seiner Erinnerung auf, doch noch bevor er sie ergreifen konnte, kam Bewegung in sein Gegenüber.

Die Frau sah ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern hielt ihm lediglich ihren rechte Hand hin. Vermutlich erwartete sie, dass er jetzt darin einschlug und sie die Sache endlich hinter sich hatten. Sie schien wenig sich ebenso wenig für diese Art der Aussöhnung begeistern zu können wie er. Doch manchmal bedurfte es offensichtlich solch umständlicher Gesten, wenn die Völker Azeroths aufeinander trafen. Mit Bedauern sah Abbefaria die Kratzer, die er auf ihrem Arm hinterlassen hatte und fasste einen wagemutigen Entschluss.

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als er ihren Arm ergriff und vorsichtig über die inzwischen verkrusteten Kratzer fuhr. Er murmelte einige Worte der Heilung und sogleich schlossen sich die Wunden, die zu seiner Erleichterung nicht besonders tief gewesen waren. Nichts als der zerrissene Ärmel ließ noch auf eine Verletzung schließen.

„Verzeiht.", sagte er leise und ließ ihre Hand los.

Die Frau zog den Arm zu sich heran, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Erstaunt fuhr sie über die unverletzte Haut, als könne sie nicht glauben, was sie sah.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert.", antwortete sie schließlich auf seine Entschuldigung und rang sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln durch. „Seid das nächste Mal vorsichtiger, wenn ihr als Katze durch die Gegend schleicht Katzen und Hunde vertragen sich nicht besonders gut."

„Ich werde daran denken.", versprach der Druide höflich und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um. Dabei blieb sein bewundernder Blick noch einmal an der Paladina hängen, deren blondes Haar im goldenen Licht der Abendsonne glänzte, als habe Elune eine schöne, taghelle Schwester bekommen. Fasziniert stockte er in seiner Bewegung und ergötzte sich am Anblick ihres perfekten Körpers, bis Easygoing ihn schließlich anstieß.

„Komm jetzt.", sagte der andere Druide. „Wir müssen los."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Abbefaria das magische Portal, das sich vor ihnen geöffnet hatte und hinter dem schon Hallen des Tempels des Mondes erkennbar waren. Heimweh packte ihn plötzlich und er sehnte sich danach, endlich wieder durch die friedlichen Gassen von Darnassus zu wandeln. So folgte er Easygoing, der mit einem großen Schritt auf die andere Seite trat und somit aus Abbefarias Blickfeld verschwand.

Der Magier, der neben dem Portal stand und seine magischen Energien stabilisierte, zwinkerte dem jungen Druiden verschwörerisch zu und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Geht nur hindurch, Euch nichts passieren wird.", sagte er. „Vielleicht werden sich unsere Wege ja noch einmal kreuzen."

„Danke.", murmelte Abbefaria. „Danke für alles."

Dann trat auch er durch das Tor.

-

Magenta sah, wie sich das Tor hinter den Nachtelfen schloss und atmete unwillkürlich auf. Gleichzeitig schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen, als ihr auffiel, wie unheimlich dämlich sie sich doch wieder benommen hatte. Das mit den Hunden und Katzen…wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein? Und dann dieser bewundernde Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als er Risingsun anblickte. Einen Moment lang hatte Magenta noch geglaubt, sie sein in seinen Augen vielleicht mehr als nur einen dumme Gans, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass er nur seine Schuld hatte begleichen wollen, als er ihr Wunden verheilen ließ. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst und über die anderen, die sie überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hatten.

Die restlichen Abenteurer waren sich allerdings keiner Schuld bewusst und bekamen daher herzlich wenig von Magentas Unmut mit. Lachend und scherzend beschlossen sie gerade, dass sie im Blauen Eremiten, einem weiteren Lokal in diesem Bezirk, einkehren würden um bei Speis und Trank ihr Wiedersehen zu feiern. Zwar murrte Schakal, dass ihm eine Lokalität im Zwergenviertel mehr zusagen würde, doch als Abumoaham hm versprach dafür zu sorgen, dass man ihm echtes Zwergenbier von dort besorgen würde, waren auch seine Zweifel restlos verschwunden. Vollmundig kündigten die vier Heimkehrer ihre Heldentaten an, die sie bei ihrer Reise durch den Dschungel von Stranglethorn erlebt hatten und die ihnen schlussendlich die ewige Dankbarkeit der Blackwater-Raider gesichert hatte.

„Das wird einen ganze große Sache.", versprach Schakal mit einem breiten Grinsen und Emanuelle kicherte, als habe der Zwerg einen köstlichen Witz erzählt.

Einzig Magenta fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der Aussicht, von ihrem Abenteuer zu erzählen. Sie fürchtete ausgelacht zu werden, weil sie sich von dem Orc-Hexenmeister hatte einfangen lassen. Oder verspottet, weil sie einen sinnlos weiten Umweg durch das Steinkrallengebirge genommen hatte. Oder verachtet, weil sie einer weiteren Höllenkreatur den Weg in die Welt von Azeroth geebnet hatte, wie sich Risingsun schon einmal entrüstet hatte. Mit Schauern dachte Magenta an die Sukkubus. Einer Kreatur, die sie noch nicht einmal beherrschen konnte oder die von irgendeinem Nutzen für die Gruppe war.

Noch während sie so vor sich hinbrütete, kam Bladewarrior zu ihr Er strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen und hielt ihr ein schartiges Breitschwert unter die Nase.

„Sieh mal, das habe ich von einer Orkfrau gekauft. Hat mich meinen ganzen Lohn von der Arbeit dort gekostet." Er grinste verlegen und gab dann zu: „Naja, Emanuelle musste mir noch ein wenig leihen, damit es reichte."

Magenta verkniff sie eine spitze Bemerkung und blickte wie bewundernd auf das Schwert herab. „Gefällt mir. Damit wirst du bestimmt noch so machen Drachen erlegen."

„Bestimmt.", nickte Bladewarrior. „Los komm, wir gehen zum Essen."

Etwas willenlos ließ Magenta sich von ihm mitziehen, doch als sie erst einmal am Tisch des Gasthauses saßen und die dampfenden Schüsseln aufgetragen wurden, vergaß sie ihre Bedenken bald wieder. Zumal Abumoaham die Geschichte mit dem Orc-Hexenmeister so spannend erzählte, dass sich Magenta am Ende selbst wie eine Heldin vorkam.

Dann allerdings begannen die anderen von ihrem Abendteuer zu berichten, das so viel spannender und witziger war, als das, was der Magier zu berichten hatte. Auch Magenta lachte Tränen, als sie von dem riesigen Affen hörte und bewunderte gebührend Bladewarriors Heldenmut. Selbst Risingsun ließ sich dazu herab, den jungen Krieger zu loben, der daraufhin in ein dümmliches Grinsen verfiel, dass sich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr verflüchtigen wollte.

Auch Risingsun schilderte, wie es ihr in Gefangenschaft ergangen war. Wenn man sie so hörte, hatte sie lediglich mit einem Küchenhandtuch bekleidet wochenlang in der Küche der Taverne geschuftet, bis ihre Freunde schließlich kamen und sie befreiten. Besiegelt worden war diese Befreiung schlussendlich damit, dass alle nicht nur ihre Besitztümer wiederbekamen, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch eine Belohnung bekamen. Wohlgemerkt _eine _Belohnung für_ alle_.

Stolz präsentierte Risingsun die orangegoldene Brustrüstung, die sich wie kunstvoll geschmiedete Schuppen an ihren Oberkörper anlegten und ganz bezaubernd zu ihren Augen passte, wie Abumoaham charmant bemerkte. Auch der Rest der Freunde bekräftigte noch einmal, dass die wirklich einen gute Wahl gewesen war, auch wenn Schakal ganz kurz einfließen ließ, dass man einen Beutel mit Gold wenigstens hätte unter allen aufteilen können. Aber ein tiefer Blick in den Bierkrug, den Risingsun ihm wie herbeigezaubert reichte, ließ allerdings auch diese ketzerische Stimme schnell verstummen.

Man lachte, trank und schmauste und als schließlich ein paar Musikanten zum Tanz aufspielten, begann Abumoaham unter tosendem Applaus zu singen. Fast alle Gäste wollten ihr Lieblingslied hören und schon bald war der Magier hinter einer Flut aus größtenteils weiblichen Bewunderern verschwunden. Lachend erfüllte er all ihre Wünsche und schwenkte dazu noch jede der anwesenden Damen inklusive der beleibten Köchin mindestens zweimal über das Parkett.

Magenta hingegen fühlte sich ziemlich überflüssig und griff, um ihre Hände zu beschäftigen, nach einem Becher Wein. Er schmeckte ihr nicht besonders, aber er fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und lenkte sie von ihrem trübsinnigen Gedanken ab. Der Alkohol stieg ihr schon bald zu Kopf und sie wurde müde. So müde schließlich, dass sie Abumoaham bat, sie nach hause zu bringen.

Als sie schließlich mit dem Kopf in die Kissen sank hörte sie noch, wie der Magier ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, doch sie war zu müde, um ihn noch zu verstehen. Und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, war sie schon lange im Land der Träume versunken.

-

Noch in derselben Nacht reisten Abbefaria und Easygoing zur Mondlichtung. Sie benutzten dazu einen speziellen Zauber, den alle Druiden, sobald ihre Gaben sich weit genug manifestiert hatte, beigebracht bekamen. Der Zauber brachte sie auf direktem Weg nach Nighthaven brachte, der geheimen und schwer zugänglichen Stadt der Druiden in Moonglade. Dort, so hatte es damals geheißen, würden sie am Schrein von Remulos den zerbrochenen Anhänger wieder zusammenfügen können. Langsam und mit ehrfürchtig geneigten Köpfen gingen die beiden Druiden auf den Schrein zu, der etwas abseits der Stadt ganz in der Nähe des Ufers des See von Elune´Ara lag.

Seine vier kunstvoll verzierten Torbögen wurden alle von einem Stern von Elune gekrönt, einen der ewig leuchtenden, blauen Edelsteine, die man einst tief aus den Edelsteinminen des Hyal-Berges gegraben hatte. Mitten unter ihnen stand ein uralter Baum, der die Form eines Frauenkörpers hatte. Man erzählte sich, es handele sich dabei um eine Nachtelfe, die sich aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu Remulos so sehr bemühte, ihm in seiner druidischen Kunst nachzueifern, dass sie sich schließlich in einem Bam verwandelte. Andere behaupten, die Nachtelfe wurde durch ihre Verwandlung für einen Verrat bestraft, der fast die gesamte druidische Kultur ausgerottet hatte. Und wieder andere sagen, dass sich lediglich ein sehr talentierter Druide des Baums angenommen hatte, um aus ihm ein Abbild der menschlichen Form Yseras zu machen, dem grünen Drachenaspekt, der Herrin der Träume und Wächterin des Smaragdgrünen Traumes.

Abbefaria hatte Remulos, den mächtigen Hüter des Hains schon einmal von weitem gesehen, es jedoch nicht gewagt, ihn anzusprechen. Jetzt jedoch, da sie im Begriff waren, mitten in sein Heiligtum zu spazieren, würde sich eine Begegnung wohl allerdings nicht vermeiden lassen.

Doch die beiden Druiden wurden enttäuscht. Der Schrein lag verlassen und nur die beiden Wächter, die eine grüne Rüstung mit den Zeichen des Zirkel Cenarius trugen, begrüßten se mit einem knappen Nicken, bevor sie sie einließen. Wobei es im Grunde genommen keine Wände oder Türen in dem Schrein gab, Er war bis auf die vier riesigen Torbögen nach allen Seiten hin offen und ließ Freund und Feind gleichermaßen ein.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die beiden Nachtelfen am Fuße des ausladenden Baumes auf eine Taurin trafen. Das stierartige Wesen atmete gleichmäßig, sein gehörnter Kopf war auf seine Brust gesunken und es bemerkte die Ankunft der beiden fremden Druiden scheinbar nicht. Vermutlich war sie in eine tiefe Meditation versunken oder war, wie es Abbefaria schon oft bei dieser Art Übung passiert war, einfach eingeschlafen.

„Es wäre ein Leichtes, sie zu überwältigen.", bemerkte Easygoing und hob auf Abbefaria entsetzten Blick hin abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sagte _wäre_. Das heißt nicht, dass es tun würde, obwohl ich, was diesen Punkt betrifft, ausnahmsweise mit Staghelm einer Meinung bin."

Fandral Staghelm, der Oberste Druide und Bewahrer des druidischen Wissens in Darnassus, war ein schwieriger Mann. Er war einer von Malfurion Stormrages führenden Befehlshabern und berühmt dafür, dass sein Temperament gerne einmal mit ihm durchging. Jetzt, da der Erzdruide sich wahrscheinlich für immer in den smaragdgrünen Traum zurückgezogen hatte, hatte Fandral Staghelm seinen Platz eingenommen. Unter seiner Leitung war Teldrassil, der neue Weltenbaum, gepflanzt worden und so wie der Baum erstarkte, so wollte Fandral Staghelm auch die Kultur der Nachtelfen wieder zum Leben erwecken. Tyrande Whisperwinds Zurückhaltung, was diesen Punkt betraf, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie für zu schwach hielt, ihr Volk zu leiten, doch stellte er sich niemals öffentlich gegen sie, so dass die beiden in einer mehr oder weniger friedlichen Koexistenz über die Belange der Nachtelfen wachten. Ganz offen feindselig stand er jedoch Remulos gegenüber, dem er vorwarf, mutwillig wertvolle Informationen an den Feind weitergegeben zu haben, indem er die Tauren in die druidischen Geheimnisse einweihte.

„Ich gebe ja zu, es ist eigenartig.", sagte Abbefaria versöhnlich. „Würden wir uns an einem anderen Ort begegnen, wären wir vermutlich erbitterte Feinde."

„Und doch finden alle, die nach wissen suchen, hier Einlass.", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme, in der sich das Rauschen der jungen Blätter mit dem Knarren der uralten Bäume vermischte, ganz so, als habe der Wald selbst zu sprechen begonnen.

Vor den Druiden stand Remulos. Er hatte wie sein Vater Cenarius den Unterkörper eines prächtigen Hirsches, dessen breite Hufe sich trotz seiner Größe fast lautlos über das grüne Gras bewegten, das sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm zu verneigen schien. Sein Oberkörper war der eines Nachtelfen, jedoch waren seine Hände verkrüppelt. Die rechte war grün und verzweigt wie die Äste eines Baumes, die linkte dagegen hart und knorrig wie seine Wurzeln. Aus seiner Stirn wuchs ein gewaltiges Hirschgeweih hervor und seine grünen, mit Bättern durchsetzten Haare waren lang und fielen wie eine Mähne bis auf seinen Rücken hinab. Mit leuchtend goldenen Augen blickte er streng auf die beiden Druiden herab.

„Merkt euch: Wer hier in guter Absicht um Einlass bittet, wird ihn und meine Gastfreundschaft erhalten, sei er nun Nachtelf oder Taure."

„Ja, Shan'do Remulos.", antworteten Easygoing und Abbefaria im Chor.

Der Hüter nickte. „So ist es Recht. Und nun geht. Tajarri wartet bereits auf euch um euch bei der Wiederherstellung des Anhängers zu helfen."

Die jungen Druiden verneigten sich ehrfürchtig. Es bedurfte keiner Frage, woher der Hüter des Hains von ihrer Mission und deren Erfolg wusste. Der Smaragdgrün Traum, die phantastische Halbwelt, die überall und nirgends zugleich war, ermöglichte es dem Kundigen sich an jeden beliebigen Ort zu versetzen und zu sehen, hören und vor allem fühlen, was dort geschah. Im Reich der grünen Drachenkönigin war es allerdings oft schwer zwischen dem was wirklich und dem was längst vergangen war zu unterscheiden, da ihr Reich ein perfektes, unberührtes Bild der Welt zeigte, an das nie eine sterbliche Kreatur Hand angelegt hatte. Einigen besonders begabten Druiden gelang es sogar, Zukünftiges im Traum zu sehen oder zumindest zu erahnen. Allerdings wurde jeder Druide, der diese Gabe besaß, auf Strengste ermahnt, sehr vorsichtig damit umzugehen, denn wenn der Druide zu sehr im Reich Nozdormus, dem bronzenen Drachenaspekt und Herrn über die Zeit, wilderte, konnte es sein, dass sein Geist sich für immer zwischen Sein und Sein-Können verlor und nie wieder in seinen Körper zurückfand.

Tajarri, die Nachtelfe die sie damals im Auftrag der Oberen mit der Suche nach dem verlorenen Anhänger betraut hatte, begrüßte Abbefaria und Easygoing herzlich. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als der größere Druide ihr die beiden Teile des zerbrochenen Anhängers reichte.

„Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft.", rief sie aus und man hörte Freude und auch ein wenig Stolz darin. „Nun werden wir die Teile wieder vereinen, damit ihr gesammelte Kraft auf euch übergehen kann."

Die Nachtelfe nahm die beiden Hälften des Anhängers, hielt sie gegeneinander und begann einen Zauber zu sprechen. Der federleichte Singsang ihrer Stimme schwebte zwischen den Bäumen und Säulen des Schreins hin und her, vor und zurück und schien von über all zugleich zu kommen. Er lockte, betete und rief und schließlich wurde seine Bitte erhört.

Irrwische, zwölf an der Zahl, tauchten zwischen den Bäumen, den Blättern, dem Gras auf und tanzten im Takt des seltsamen Liedes. Sie kamen näher und umringten die kniende Nachtelfe, die den Anhänger mit geschlossenen Augen in die Höhe hielt. Zunächst langsam, dann immer schneller umkreisten die Irrwische Tajarri, bis einem einzigen, silbernen Lichtkreis bildeten. Immer enger zog sich der Ring und hüllte schließlich die in die Höhe gereckten Hände vollkommen ein. Dann plötzlich vergingen die Irrwische in einer gleißenden, aber völlig lautlosen Explosion und als Tajarri ihre Hände wieder senkte, hielt sie darin den wieder vereinigten Anhänger des Seelöwen.

Er glänzte mattsilbern und hatte die Form eines eigenartigen, fast plumpen Tieres. Es hatte einen stromlinienförmigen Körper, eine breite, stumpfe Schnauze und tiefliegende Augen, die aus zwei winzigen Smaragden bestanden. Statt der Vorderbeine besaß das Tier zwei ruderförmige Auswüchse und auch am Ende des kegelförmigen Körpers saßen zwei diese runden Flossen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt. Ein solches Tier hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Das ist ein Seelöwe.", erklärte Tajarri. „Sie bevölkerten einst die Meeresufer Kalimdors, doch als das Land während der großen Spaltung auseinander gerissen wurde, verschwanden sie einfach und man hat nie wieder eines von ihnen gesehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass man sie ganz weit im Norden an den Küsten des legendären und lebensfeindlichen Northrend noch finden kann, aber niemand hat das bis heute bestätigen können."

Die beiden jungen Druiden verneigten sich noch einmal vor der Wächterin des Schreins, dankte ihr für ihre Hilfe und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Dendrite Stargaze, dem Lehrer, der sie bis jetzt stets hilfreich beim Erlernen einer Verwandlung in eine Tierform zur Seite gestanden hatte. Während sie über die unzähligen Brücken und Stege liefen, die die Häuser des von Kanälen und Bachläufen durchzogenen Nighthaven mit einander verbanden, spielte Abbefaria gedankenverloren mit dem wertvollen Anhänger, den Tajarri an ihn zurückgegeben hatte. Zwar freute er sich, dass sie so kurz vor der Vollendung ihrer Aufgabe standen, doch sein Herz war nicht bei der Sache. Schließlich wurde es Easygoing zu bunt und er fischte den Anhänger mit gerunzelter Stirn aus Abbefarias rastlosen Händen.

„Wenn du ihn verlierst, war alles umsonst.", knurrte er böse. „Ich glaube kaum, dass sie noch ein paar von diesen uralten und wahnsinnig seltenen Anhänger herumliegen haben."

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte Abbefaria, aber sein Blick war weiterhin leer für das, was um ihn herum geschah und sein. Erst als Dendrite Starblaze ihn direkt ansprach merkte er, dass sie schon längst am Haus des mächtigen Lehrmeisters angekommen waren.

Der ältere Nachtelf musterte Abbfaria ernst. „Du musst lernen zuzuhören, Junge.", sagte er grollend. Beschämt senkte Abbefaria den Kopf. Der große Druide nickte zufrieden und wiederholte dann, was er schon einmal begonnen hatte.

„Ihr habt die beiden Prüfungen bestanden. Jede von ihnen erforderte jeweils eine der Fähigkeiten, die es euch ermöglichen, euch wendig und ausdauernd im Wasser zu bewegen. Keine von ihnen kann ohne die andere sein und beide sind nichts ohne die Bereitschaft, den Aspekt des Seelöwen in euch zu akzeptieren. Erinnert euch an diese Erkenntnis, so werdet ihr euch beider Fähigkeiten bedienen können, wenn ihr eure Wasserform erhalten habt. Geht nun zurück nach Darnassus. Ich habe Kunde von euren Taten vorausgeschickt. Mathrengyl Bearwalker erwarte euch bereits. Geht und zeigt ihm den Anhänger, damit er weiß, dass ihr würdig seid zu lernen, was er euch beizubringen hat."

Die Reise nach Darnassus war für Easygoing alles andere als ein Spaziergang. Schon auf dem Weg zum Greifenmeister wurde er immer langsamer, denn ihm war gerade wieder eingefallen, dass man Moonglade nur auf zwei Wegen verlassen konnte. Einer davon führte durch einen langen, unterirdischen Tunnel, der von feindseligen Furbolgs bewacht wurde, die jeden Eindringling binnen Sekunden in der Luft zerrissen hätten. Und doch hätte Easygoing sich lieber den Weg in die Freiheit gegen tausend Feinde erkämpft, als dem zu trotzen, was nun vor ihm lag. Doch es half alles nichts, auch er musste schließlich einen der Hippogreife besteigen, die sie wieder nach Rutheran brachten. Normalerweise hätte Abbefaria die Möglichkeit, den größeren Druiden aufzuziehen, nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, doch dieses Mal ignorierte er seinen Freund, der leicht blässlich und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf dem Rücken seines Reittieres hing und beobachtete stattdessen die Landschaft, die sich unter ihm ausbreitete.

Der Hippogreif flog zunächst über die üppig grüne Wildnis von Moonglade, die noch ein vages Abbild des alten, ursprünglichen Kalimdor bildete, doch dann schraubte er sich immer weiter in die Höhe und überquerte schließlich die steil abfallenden Berghänge, die das ganze Gebiet umgaben und es von der restlichen Welt abschirmten. Ganz nah an den Felsen hielt sich sein Flugtier und nutzte so den Aufwind um Kraft zu sparen für den langen Weg. Aber Abbefaria wusste ganz genau, was er wollte.

Mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck dirigierte er den Hippogreif weg von den schützenden Felsen und ließ ihn tief über ein verstecktes Tal hinweg gleiten, das mitten im Herzen der Berge verborgen lag. Von den Feuern, die in der Nacht entzündet worden waren, drangen dumpfe Trommelschläge empor und im Vorbeirauschen konnte der Druide die Tänzer erkennen, die dort im flackernden Licht die akrobatischsten Kunststücke aufführten. Es handelte sich um Trolle, die weit abgelegen von jeglichen Straßen und Wegen ein isoliertes Dasein führten. Abbefaria hatte jedoch kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf die kleine Siedlung geworfen, da stürzte der Hippogreif schon die Klippen des Höhenzuges zu, der den Übergang nach Darkshore bezeichnete.

Die Ruinen von Matystra glitten unter im hinweg, ein Ort, den die Nachtelfen längst aufgegeben und den inzwischen Nagas für sich erobert hatten. Bald schon würde es ihm möglich sein, sich so wie diese Wesen, die halb Nachtelf, halb Schlange waren, unter Wasser fortzubewegen. Ein Schauer huschte über Abbefarias Rücken, als er sich vorstellte, er müsse sich dazu in eine Naga verwandelt. Doch dann beruhigte er sich schnell wieder. Die Nagas, einstmals Hochgeborene Elfen, die während der großen Spaltung durch einen Pakt mit den alten Göttern vor dem Tod durch Ertrinken bewahrt und in ihre jetzige Form verwandelt worden waren, lagen weitab von allem, was die druidische Natur ausmachte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre neue Tierform etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatte.

In Darnassus angekommen beeilten Easygoing und Abbefaria sich, endlich wieder vor ihren Lehrer zu treten. Mathrengyl Bearwalker erwartete die beiden bereits am Fuße des großen Baum, den die Druiden zu ihrem Sitz in der Hauptstadt gemacht hatten.

„Ah, die beiden Heimkehrer.", begrüßte er sie wohlwollend. „Habt ihr gefunden, wonach ihr gesucht habt?"

Beide Druiden verneigten sich und Easygoing reichte ihrem Lehrmeister den wieder vereinten Anhänger. Mathrengyl Bearwalker drehte und wendete das Schmuckstück, dann brummte er zufrieden.

„Eure Vorfahren wären sicherlich stolz auch euch.", sagte er dann. „Ihr habt euch wahrhaft würdig erwiesen, eine weitere Tierform zu erlernen. Sie wird euch hoffentlich ein guter Helfer sein auf eurem Weg als Beschützer der Natur und Hüter des Gleichgewichts."

Mathrengyl Bearwalker nickte den beiden Druiden noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann brach er den Anhänger in seinen Händen entzwei.

Abbefaria spürte, wie eine Energiewelle über ihn hinweg spülte. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Fähigkeit erhielten, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, wusste er plötzlich, was er tun musste. Die Worte, die er würde benutzen müssen, um sich zu verwandeln, waren uralt und doch hatte der junge Druide das Gefühl, als wären sie schon immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen, Begierig, die neue Fähigkeit zu benutzen, sprach er sie aus. Etwas wie ein brüllendes Quieken kam aus seinem Mund, ansonsten passierte gar nichts.

Der Nachelf spürte, wie seine Wangen dunkel wurden Hatte er etwa versagt? War er doch nicht würdig, die Wasserform zu erlernen? Aber dann hörte er, wie Easygoing genau dasselbe Geräusch machte…und Mathrengyl Bearwalker anfing schallend zu lachen.

„Ihr jungen Nichtsnutze seid wieder einmal viel zu ungeduldig. Lauft, sucht euch ein Gewässer, das tief genug ist, dass ihr darin schwimmen könnt. Taucht den Kopf unter Wasser und versucht es dann noch einmal. Ihr werdet sehen, dass der Effekt ungleich größer ist."

Das ließen sich die beiden Druiden nicht zweimal sagen. Wie zwei tollwütig gewordenen Eichhörnchen sprinteten die beiden los und stürzten sich kurzerhand kopfüber in den nächsten Teich. Dort sprachen beide gleichzeitig die Formel aus.

Abbefaria fühlte, dass sich sein Körper veränderte. Der Drang Luft zu holen schwand und wich einem kinderleichten Atmen unter Wasser. Die eben noch so anstrengenden Schwimmbewegungen, die ihn zum Grund des Teichs getragen hatten, waren jetzt von spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Es war, als wäre er eins mit dem Wasser, so wie ein Fisch oder eben…

„Was ist das?", versuchte er zu sagen, doch aus seinem Mund kam nur ein misstönendes Blöken. Vor ihm im Wasser schwamm ein höchst eigenartiges und ziemlich hässliches Tier, das er so noch nie gesehen hatte. Es hatte hellbraunes, sehr kurzes Fell, leuchtend goldene Augen und glich ansonsten haargenau dem Anhänger des Seelöwen. Vorsichtig schwamm Abbefaria näher.

Das Tier wich zunächst vor ihm zurück, dann grunzte es und stieß ihm mit der krallenbewehrten Flosse vor die Brust. Instinktiv wollte Abbefaria sich vor dem Angriff schützen und blickte daraufhin wie erstarrt auf seine Hände. Auch sie waren zu ruderförmigen Flossen mit kurzem, braunen Fell und langen, schwarzen Krallen geworden. Fluchtartig schoss der Druide nach oben

Sobald sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, erlosch der Zauber und er verwandelte sich wieder in seine Nachtelfengestalt zurück. Neben ihm ruderte Easygoing mit den Armen um nicht unterzugehen. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Das ist mit Abstand das Peinlichste, was ich je erlebt habe.", erklärte er düster. „Druiden sollten kraftvoll und erfurchtsgebietend sein. Keine Witzfiguren mit…mit…Flossen."

„Wir könnten sagen, wir hätten die Prüfung nicht bestanden.", schlug Abbefaria vor.

„Mit Ceredrian als Zeugen?", unkte Easygoing. „Vergiss es. Eher geht die Sonne nachts auf, als dass dieses Klatschweib etwas für sich behält. Wahrscheinlich weiß es jetzt schon ganz Darnassus. Er hatte immerhin die ganze Nacht Zeit, nachdem wir ihn am Tempel zurückgelassen haben."

„Dann werden wir uns also in unser Schicksal ergeben müssen.", murmelte Abbefaria düster. Dann musste er unweigerlich grinsen.

„Um was wetten wir, dass ich schneller schwimme als du?", forderte er seinen Freund heraus.

„Im Leben nicht.", grinste Easygoing zurück und tauchte blitzschnell unter. Lachend folgte Abbefaria ihm und kurz darauf schossen zwei braune Schatten Nase an Nase durch die kristallklaren Flüsse der Nachtelfenhauptsatdt. Sie tollten herum und badeten im roten Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, bis sie schließlich müde wurden und sich im Schatten eines der großen Bäume zur Ruhe legten.

-

Magenta schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Sie träumte von einer großen Raubkatze, die mit einem Schwert gegen eine fünf Meter große Risingsun kämpfte. Als die Magenta sah, spie sie einen Ring aus Feuer um die Hexenmeisterin und rief feixend:

„Erst mach ich euch ein bisschen heiß. Mache ich Euch verlegen? Ich berühr Euch doch gar nicht."

Immer noch lachend hob sie die Katze am Nackenfell hoch und stapfte mit ihr von dannen, während Magenta in ihrem Bannkreis hockte und verzweifelt versuchte, auch nur einen einzige Schneeflocke aus der Luft zu zaubern. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie das Feuer immer näher kam und begann an ihr zu lecken.

Klatschnass geschwitzt und mit einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge erwachte Magenta. Um sie herum war es dunkel, und nur der Mond hing wie eine riesige, weiße Kugel am wolkenlosen Himmel und tauchte alles in ein merkwürdiges, silbriges Licht. Mondlicht, Sternenlicht, Nachtelfenlicht.

Magenta fröstelte. Düster starrte sie in die Dunkelheit und kam sich einsam vor. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre zerrissene Robe, die sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl geworfen hatte. Der Riss im Ärmel war immer noch deutlich zu sehen.

_Ich werde eine neue Robe brauchen, wenn ich mich nicht zum Gespött der Leute machen will_, dachte sie bei sich.

Doch dann zog sie trotzig die Stirn kraus. Ihr konnte es doch egal sein, was die Leute von ihr dachten. Und schließlich war die Robe ein Geschenk gewesen. Was wäre sie für eine schlechte…nu ja Geliebte, wenn sie das Abumoahams Geschenk so verschmähen würde.

Nein, entschied sie, die Robe würde bleiben ebenso wie der Riss im Ärmel. Damit bekleidet würde sie losziehen, und sich endlich einmal einen nützlichen Diener zulegen. Sie musste nur noch herausfinden, was für einen.

Einigermaßen beruhigt mit dem Gedanken, ein neues Ziel zu haben, schlüpfte Magenta in ein neues Nachtgewand und legte sich dann wieder in ihre Bett. Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch lang um das, was heute geschehen war, bis ihr schließlich im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Augen zufielen und sie in einen Traum glitt, der diesmal so viel angenehmer war als der erste.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(A/N)**

**Tja, ich würde sagen, das ist so was wie das „Ende von Teil 1".**

**Möglich, dass es etwas überladen wirkte am Schluss, ich weiß es nicht. Falls jemand Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, darf er sie auf jeden Fall gerne loswerden. **

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und wir sehen uns bald im nächsten Kapitel wieder.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


End file.
